The 12 Days of KakaSasu Christmas
by MAKandCHEESE
Summary: KakaSasu Kakashi, recently involved with Konoha’s own local grinch Sasuke Uchiha, is faced with a twelve day task to give the teen the best Christmas he will never forget. Anal, AU/AR, Bond, Oral, Toys, WAFF, WIP, Yaoi
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: WE don't own Naruto or its characters and make no profits from writing our stories...they are purely for fun!

Kakashi looked out his front window, the deafening sounds of playing children assaulting his senses. It was Christmas time already and everyone was in the holiday spirit- even the once stoic sensei. The streets of Konoha were blanketed with heavy layers of snow, its white complexion highlighted by hundreds of tiny Christmas lights; Their colors a pattern on the street for all children- young and old- to enjoy. Kakashi being one of the loudest.

He stared outside with glee- a snow ball war he had initiated and he chuckled as the first victim fell to the heavy swoop of the large ball of white. It may or may not have been true that Kakashi got too much pleasure from watching little children take each other down with the white, round, weapons. "OOh- right between the eyes!" Kakashi exclaimed, turning his head to look behind himself. Sasuke was sitting at the table behind him, his cold expression having nothing to do with the season. He stalked back to the table and took a seat beside Sasuke, pressing a kiss to his cheek."God- I love the holidays!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He didn't know when he had fallen in love with the stupid...perverted...overly childish man that sat next to him but he had. He supposed it was because Kakashi was the only who ever really saw the real him...and he was thankful for that. He had moved in a couple months ago and as much as he hated to admit it...Kakashi's childish antics, the little quirks the man had such as being late, or reading those damned books, Sasuke had learned to love. He loved the consistency that his and Kakashi's lives had. Slowly, he brought his tea to his lips and sipped it gently. "You are such a child. You know you started that snowball fight, you're just lucky they are too stupid to figure it out."

"You're so old, Sasuke-kun," Kakashi rolled his eyes, mocking the way he teen sipped his tea. Sometimes if Kakashi looked at him the right way he'd seem his own age, but now, in moments of his elderly ignorance, Kakashi wanted to just throw him over his shoulder and plan some serious debauchery. But, he loved Sasuke- even if the teen was bitter. He wouldn't have him any other way, but it wouldn't hurt for Sasuke to share in even the smallest bit of holiday tradition. Kakashi ruffled Sasuke's hair and chuckled."You expect me to wait around for them to happen? No- the best ones are always instigated- the tension is great. It's one of the best things about Christmas." Kakashi said dreamily. It was true, he was more of a child than Sasuke in many ways, but he loved his life- especially now that Sasuke was in it. But he'd always loved the holidays. The dancing, the meals, the snow- Christmas morning. They all appealed to his senses and he found himself craving Christmas almost all year round. It was the perfect time to curl up in front of the fire with a fresh copy of Icha Icha Holiday Make-out Paradise and sip hot chocolate until you passed out."This is the best time of year for fun!"

Sasuke shrugged. "It's the best time to take missions. Everyone, well, people like you, never take missions during this time. It's the best time to make money, nothing else," Sasuke replied as he looked down at the table. He HATED Christmas. Christmas was nothing but a bunch of lies...after all, Santa wasn't real. Sasuke found out the hard way. After all, Santa stopped coming once his parent s died. Sasuke shook himself from his memory. It didn't matter. He still hated Christmas. The stupid music that played over and over, the people bustling around to buy pointless gifts. It just...it didn't appeal to him. "You're lucky there weren't any missions," he sighed, "Otherwise, you'd be spending the holiday with Naruto and Sakura."

Kakashi gaped nosily, pulling Sasuke into an embrace. "Sasuke- you hurt me with such talk. You know it's the time of year for couples to spend cuddling and telling each other how much they're in love. You're not mean enough to do that to me," He said in the most ridiculously dramatic voice he could muster, pulling his other hand up over his heart. "Who'd of thought I'd fall in love with Konoha's own Scrooge? You need to lighten up- if you'd only try to have fun on Christmas, then you'd feel the same way as me." Kakashi settled for hanging on to Sasuke for the moment. It was rare to savor the teen in his arms, being so compliant and not complaining as much as usual. Although, Kakashi knew he'd have to fix Sasuke's attitude about the holidays. It just wasn't right for someone of his age to hate Christmas so much. Kakashi would right the wrong and erase the injustice in Sasuke's youth.

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't know why he liked being held by Kakashi like this...he just did. Everything was ok when Kakashi held him close...and it made his heart beat a little faster each time. Of course, he'd NEVER say that to the man...he was an Uchiha, but...he still felt it. "I don't like Christmas, Kakashi," he replied as he placed his forehead on the man's shoulder, resituating slightly to be comfortable in their new position, "That won't change."

Kakashi eyed the teen suspiciously, allowing his eyes to scan his face for anything he could pick up on in the ways of lies or hidden meaning. He could find none. Sasuke seriously didn't like Christmas. Was it possible? Was it even plausible? Kakashi felt his heart sink in his chest as he watched the naturally pained expression on the eighteen year olds face. Kakashi didn't dwell on it. He had to make it right for Sasuke- the teen had to have at least one good Christmas. It wasn't fair to Sasuke if Kakashi didn't even attempt to jolly him up in the holiday season. He took Sasuke's tone in a challenging manner. Sasuke was going to have the best Christmas ever, Kakashi would see to that personally. Sasuke would not be able to deny Christmas ever again."You wanna bet?" Kakashi asked, his childish tone adding to the intrigue of the situation."Sasuke- have you ever heard of the twelve days of Christmas? I bet I can make you fall in love with Christmas in twelve days- and that it will be your favorite holiday by December twenty fifth- not a minute later."

Sasuke lifted his head from Kakashi shoulder. "A bet? Fine, what do I get if I win?" he asked, "Besides the proof of you being a complete moron."

Kakashi kissed the side of Sasuke's head. He'd have to make it good- something truly epic and worthwhile for the teen. He knew Sasuke wouldn't be bribed with just the everyday generic prize. It would have to be something he truly wanted. The question was; what did Sasuke want? "Well that depends on what you want Sasuke. What is it that you want from your moron?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You can't make a bet and not have a prize in mind. But, fine, I'll tell you what I want." Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek gently. What should he win? He knew Kakashi couldn't make him like Christmas, no matter how hard the man tried, so...what did he want? What would Kakashi normally never give him or never do...? Sasuke looked at Kakashi and smirked. "If I win, which I will, you have to give away all those stupid books and you can't ever read one again." Sasuke was proud of his own little idea. He knew it was stupid and childish, but he couldn't help but feel a tiny bit jealous of those books. Sasuke hated when the man would chose time reading those stupid things over being with him and well, if this was the only way to get it to stop then fine. Surely, Kakashi could use his large sex drive in better ways than just reading.

Kakashi felt his heart flutter at the thought. Not his precious Icha Icha collection! What would he do without the thrill of fiery romance in a convenient little orange book? It was all he had while Sasuke was away on missions without him- and reading the love between the characters always remained Kakashi of the teen. But he couldn't back down. No- he had made a vow to make Christmas a special time for his love and he was determined to do it. Even if he did lose his books. Sasuke would just have to be a suitable replacement whenever he felt horny- not that he wasn't now- but still he'd be worked even harder. "You're on," Kakashi stated pressing his lips against Sasuke's own pink pout."We start tomorrow, Sasuke," Kakashi smiled, kissing him again.

Sasuke kissed Kakashi briefly then pulled back. Kakashi tried to connect their lips again but Sasuke placed his hands on the man's shoulders and backed his head up slightly. "Wait, why tomorrow? Tomorrow's the 13th...that would only give you 12 days until Christmas," Sasuke semi-asked, semi-thought out loud, "You're going to need as much time as you can get."

Kakashi laughed aloud, and pulled Sasuke back down to where he had been originally. The man was quite proud of the ideas he had come up with and he was sure that they would only serve to make Sasuke crave Christmas too- perhaps even more than Kakashi did. "I said twelve days so its twelve days. I might not even need twelve days," Kakashi mused, imagining Sasuke giving in after the first five minutes. But then the fun wouldn't be in it! He decided he would take the full twelve days- he'd just have to dumb down his talents.

Sasuke nuzzled his face into the crook of Kakashi's neck. He knew that this whole bet would end in his favor and he felt a little bad for Kakashi. But, that just meant the man would have to live in the real world like most people. Sasuke breathed in Kakashi's scent then sighed. "You'll need more than 12 days," he replied, "But, I guess it doesn't really matter how many days you have, it won't work." Sasuke was confident and well...he still did feel bad for Kakashi, the obvious loser in the bet. He angled his face slightly, pressing his lips into Kakashi's currently unmasked face and neck. He kissed it lightly, waiting to see what response he would get. Being this close to Kakashi...well...it kind of made him a little bit horny. After all, it had been over two weeks since either of them had touched one another.

"Yeah, yeah," Kakashi snorted at the teen's attempt to push down his confidence. Little did Sasuke know that what Kakashi had planned was going to blow his mind. He knew Sasuke would resist at first, but soon, he wouldn't be able to help loving Christmas. Kakashi was dragged from his thoughts by the sweet sensation of Sasuke's lips against his throat. It had been two weeks since they'd been together. It was always difficult to be away on missions for such long periods of time, but he supposed it was a ninja's life. Besides, he and Sasuke were close enough to survive whatever trials or turbulence hit them. Kakashi smirked triumphantly, letting the rough pads of his fingers trace Sasuke's jaw."You really missed me, ne?" Kakashi asked, hefting the teen from his chair beside him, into his lap. It was easy- Kakashi had always been able to lift him, he'd always been so slender and built. Kakashi could barely contain himself as Sasuke sat in his warm lap. He chuckled and placed his hands on Sasuke's hips."Ho ho ho," he laughed, after licking his lips."I've seen you've been a naughty boy this year Sasuke Uchiha-," He chuckled, "But- since you're so cute, I guess I can let it slide. What does a naughty little Sasuke want for Christmas this year, ne?"

Sasuke smirked and slowly moved his hips against Kakashi's. He certainly did not have a Santa fetish but...he did have a Kakashi fetish and a big one at that. "Hmm, I want," Sasuke whispered sexily as he captured Kakashi's lips in his own, thrusting his tongue in and around Kakashi's. He moaned gently in their mouths and felt both his and Kakashi's cocks harden. He knew the man wanted him, he always did. "You," Sasuke whispered as he pulled his lips back before capturing Kakashi's again.

Kakashi let the teen slip his tongue in again, but he still managed to wave dominance over Sasuke's head. He thrust his tongue back into Sasuke's pliant mouth. It felt so good to be kissing him again. His tongue was feverishly dancing against Kakashi's roping the man into his heavy lust laden fantasy. He pulled his mouth back. "Mmm- then why don't you unwrap your present, Naughty Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke smirked and pushed his hips into Kakashi's lap before pulling himself off of the man. He had wanted to stay, Kakashi's hard cock sitting patiently in between his ass but...this worked. He stood in front of the man and pushed his legs apart before falling to his knees and ghosting his hands over Kakashi's hardening cock. "Is this," he whispered nuzzling his face against the hard heat, "My present?"

Kakashi nodded breathlessly. It had been a while since he had been so consumed by a kiss of such ferocity. But it felt good to pant and to be out of breath. It meant things were still new- still special and sweet. He pushed his pelvis against Sasuke's face as he smirked, threading a hand through the loose locks of Sasuke's black hair. "Mmhm," Kakashi nodded, enjoying the feel of Sasuke's breath between his legs."It's one of a kind- don't use batteries like the ones you were used to, Sasuke-kun," he chuckled, remembering the teen's personal satisfier when he arrived. They had done away with it long ago- Kakashi's own cock was much more efficient. "Why don't you test it out, hmm?" he nearly moaned, letting his eyes slide shut.

Sasuke pushed himself onto his knees. He undid Kakashi's black ninja pants, freeing the hard red cock. He licked it from the base to the tip, then swirled the tip in his mouth but only for a second. He pulled his lips away from the tasty treat and pumped Kakashi fluidly. "Mmm, you're so hard," Sasuke teased as the man became even harder in his hands, "I don't know that you'll fit." Sasuke knew that was bullshit. And he knew Kakashi knew it was bullshit. But Kakashi was not going to just sit there and make Sasuke ride him. No way. Maybe if they hadn't been away from each other for so long, then Sasuke would make this a one man show...dominates his seme, but, not today. He brought Kakashi's cock back to his mouth and began bobbing his head up and down on the large treat.

Kakashi felt a grin rise to his features; it was feral and filled with desperate mischief. It had been so long since he'd been touched or since he'd actually touched by Sasuke. He wanted to make it good. He let his hand drift through the raven locks as he tsked at Sasuke's unfortunate news. "I am so sorry, Sasuke-kun... but you're just going to have to try. Wouldn't want me to think you didn't like your gift now would you?" He drawled, bucking his hips so they brushed against Sasuke's pink pouty lips. He really was too pretty to be a boy.

Sasuke sucked on Kakashi once more, wetting him just enough to where they would hurt when Sasuke mounted him, but not too much. Sasuke stood slowly and pulled Kakashi's shirt over his head. He was totally one upping the man. Kakashi was more than half exposed and Sasuke was still fully dressed. Sasuke smirked as he leaned down and captured Kakashi's lips in his own. He was an Uchiha, damn it, and just because he was an uke...did not mean he was controlled. Sasuke controlled Kakashi and there was nothing better.

Kakashi raised a curious brow at Sasuke's actions. He was being much more assertive as of late. He wondered if he was becoming too soft on the teen. He wasn't complaining about the sexiness of Sasuke's work, just the fact that maybe Sasuke wasn't being satisfied. He would see to it Sasuke got all he needed this time. He smirked in victory, sliding his hand down to his dripping arousal. He brushed h is thumb over the sensitive slit, teasing Sasuke's eyes- and his ears as he loosed a sensational groan. "Sasuke- new rule this year," Kakashi chuckled, gripping his cock tighter," before you get to sit on my lap this year, naughty Uchiha, you're going to have to show me all you've got hidden under those clothes- you saw your present. Now show me mine," he demanded.

Sasuke smirked and shrugged. He slowly pulled his shirt off and let it drop to the floor. "Since when do you make rules?" he asked as he ran his fingers down his sides and looped them underneath his pants. It was cute, Kakashi thinking he had control. Sasuke inched his pants lower down on his hips, letting them sit just above his aching cock.

Kakashi watched the teen try to drive him crazy with anticipation. If he hadn't known the Uchiha was trying to get a rise out of him he would have pounced at the sensory teasing. Kakashi smirked and lazily stroked his own cock. He decided he would let Sasuke have his fun, but in the end he would show the little Uchiha who was boss- who had been in control the whole time. Kakashi licked his tender lips, opening his legs wider as he slouched in the chair so his hand would have more room to pump. His talented fingers nudged the delicate underside of his molten cock; it pulsed with heady anticipation and lust. He might have been a sensei- a perverted sensei at that- but he one of the most creative ninja when it came to the art of sensual touching. Kakashi could make Sasuke hot- he could make him cold. He could turn him on and off like a light. Kakashi could bend Sasuke to any will he had- and now, he wanted to see Sasuke ride him for all he was worth. But he wouldn't tell Sasuke that- he would lead him to it. "Ne, you expect to keep your present long with your pants still on, Sasuke-kun? Nervous about being so naughty now?"

Sasuke scoffed and shrugged. He wanted NOTHING more than to rip his pants off and force himself onto the man's long...thick...delicious cock. Sasuke couldn't believe how entranced Kakashi had made him so quickly. He wished it was his ass going up and down the man rather than that hand. Sasuke felt his tongue dart out of his lips, betraying his self control, and wetting his dry pink lips. He wanted so badly to resist...but his own body wanted Kakashi to be inside of him. With his self control broken, Sasuke slid his pants off, revealing that he hadn't worn any underwear. Kakashi had come home late last night and Sasuke...well...he was anticipating sex today. So what was the point in wearing underwear?

"No under wear?" Kakashi asked and smirked widely as his brows drew up in surprise as well as hunger. Sasuke had sparked his intrigue with his display. That meant Sasuke had wanted it- it meant he needed Kakashi too. He really was the one in control wasn't he? He smiled again triumphant, stopping the movement over his cock. "Mmm- you really are Naughty, Sasuke. Miss me that much?"

Sasuke felt a blush cover his cheeks then walked over to Kakashi, silencing the man's childish teasing with his lips. He held Kakashi's face with both his hands, feeling the man's jaws move as they kissed. He really had turned into a...slut. After all, he had brought out his dildo the day after Kakashi left. He couldn't help it. Kakashi...he just...no matter what, he always made Sasuke horny. Sasuke forced his tongue around Kakashi's and felt his own blood heat. He'd have to remember to hide the dildo...Kakashi HATED it.

Kakashi forced Sasuke's tongue out of his mouth, replacing the teen's empty velvet chamber with a mouthful of his sensei's valiant tongue and teeth. He nipped gently at Sasuke's bottom lip, and then worked his tongue over the pout of pink in an attempt to lick away the damage. It was always fun picking up the pieces. Kakashi placed a hand on Sasuke's hip, nudging the teen forward to sit in his lap. Mmm- nothing would have been as good as a lap full of Sasuke in that moment. Kakashi felt his cock twitch as he imagined the teen. His legs would be stretched over Kakashi's lean thighs, head shot back with sweat pooling at his brow, their needy erections pushing and slipping against another. Yes, that was a wonderful mental image Kakashi decided. His lips moved back slightly, his smile now evident. "Have a seat, Naughty little boy."

Sasuke mounted Kakashi like he'd been doing it for years. He leaned forward and moved down the man, making sure Kakashi's large cock sat in between his ass...where it belonged. Sasuke bent his legs at the knee and semi-sat on them, and semi-sat on his lover's lap. He felt Kakashi strain not to thrust up into him making him smirk. He leaned forward slightly, letting his lips brush against Kakashi's ear, "You missed me, didn't you?" he whispered as he nibbled on the man's lobe. He knew, as soon as Kakashi entered him, that the man would figure out Sasuke had been using the toy...which he had said he'd gotten rid of. And...as whore-ish as it made him, it was kind of exciting to think of Kakashi's response. He knew the man wouldn't deny him sex, Sasuke was curious, though, as to what he would do.

"Heh," he breathed against Sasuke's throat, nuzzling against the teen's fluttering heart beat. He licked a delicate line around Sasuke's jaw. Kakashi let his hand wander, drifting down to the Uchiha's supple ass. He moved a firm calloused hand to cup the mound, and he squeezed tightly."How could I not miss you? You and your hot ass, Sasuke-kun?" Kakashi drawled, suddenly nipping Sasuke's pulse. He smirked as the teen's legs shook for a moment out of surprise."I always miss you- I've been holding out. The last time I came- I was inside you... I've wanted you for over two weeks. So, why don't you oblige me, ne?"

Sasuke instantly felt a wave of guilt surge through him. Kakashi...Kakashi hadn't touched himself and here he was being all slutty. Shoving a plastic toy inside of him, pretending it was Kakashi. Sasuke wasn't sure what was motivating him now...guilt, sexual want, sexual need, or just love but it didn't matter. He was going to give Kakashi the best damn orgasm the man ever had...and hopefully, it would take his mind off of how loose Sasuke would be. Sasuke brought his lips to Kakashi's kissing him again before reaching his hand back and guiding Kakashi's cock to his...slutty hole. He moaned as he circled it with the organ but didn't push in. He'd let Kakashi do that. "So, hard," he panted as he looked into Kakashi's mismatched eyes.

Kakashi watched as Sasuke's demeanor changed. He wasn't sure why but his slutty little life partner had seemed to change for a moment as he felt the teen shift over his engorged cock. God- it felt so good- Sasuke's touch. He had missed it. "I can't help it- it's been two weeks after all- the next mission I take I'm making you come too," Kakashi chuckled as the teen flushed from head to toe. He moved his hands up and down Sasuke's sides, appreciating the slim structure and tantalizing frame of his beloved. His skin was fever hot and delirious with the promise of the best climax he would receive for a very long time. He kissed and bit Sasuke's lower lip, establishing his need mood as he groaned. "Mmm- Sasuke- sit down," Kakashi instructed, grasping his cock in place for the Uchiha.

Sasuke wouldn't be told twice. He slowly pushed himself down on Kakashi, his head throwing itself backwards at the intrusion. It didn't hurt, he was already loose, and it just felt so damn good to have Kakashi's thickness buried inside of him. Kakashi was so hot inside of him... "Ohh," he moaned as his fingers dug into Kakashi's shoulder, "Ka-ahh-shi." He pushed himself all the way down, moaning louder once Kakashi was buried to the hilt. Sasuke couldn't help himself as his body betrayed him, moving its hips and grinding with Kakashi inside of him, forcing him to elicit sexual moans.

Kakashi was completely enveloped by the way the Sasuke's body fit perfect against him. But- for not being prepared in anyway the teen felt kind of open. Maybe it was their position? Kakashi quickly stopped thinking about it and focused on the sensation swimming and pooling inside him. He moved his hips up in a slow sensual grind- making sure he was all the way inside. Now he could seek out that wonderful ball of nerves inside the teen. He wanted to strike the place that made him wild. Kakashi let his hands mold into Sasuke's hips with force, the teen knew he needed this. He surely wouldn't mind. Sasuke's entrance was swallowing him whole in luscious velvet- if he got in anymore he was sure the teen would taste him in his mouth."Mmm- you want it that bad too?"

Sasuke moaned at the feeling of Kakashi's hand holding his hips so tightly. Did he want this bad? Fuck yea he did. He forced himself to look Kakashi in his eyes, his mouth sill open to allow his pants out. "Yes," he moaned as Kakashi moved his hips slightly. Sasuke had been sure Kakashi couldn't get any deeper but once the man moved and semi-resituated himself, Sasuke felt the man move in deeper. He wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck, dropping his head to the man's right shoulder. God, Kakashi fit so right inside of him and part of him was wishing he hadn't played with that stupid toy. If he hadn't...Kakashi would have felt even better than he did now.

"Good." And with that Kakashi thrust all the way inside of the black haired beauty. He watched as the teen's body shuttered, Kakashi's hot length sliding nearly all the way out before he crashed back in, hitting the sweetest spot in Sasuke's body with humbling ferocity. His trembling body was so responsive against Kakashi's- he couldn't get enough of that fact. Sasuke was still as easily excited as a virgin, but much more educated than one. He had to admit- Sasuke must have been one hot virgin- when he had been one. Kakashi nuzzled against Sasuke's ear, breathing in the scent of his hair. He pulled back in and out- this time making their skin slap together in an erotic percussion that caused Kakashi to groan."Fuck- I missed being so deep inside you," Kakashi whispered, "Mmm- never again. I won't wait this long to be inside you ever again... you're too fucking sexy to resist."

Sasuke moaned as Kakashi's cock moved roughly inside of him. He immediately began bouncing his hips on Kakashi's, making sure to drop himself down as Kakashi thrusted into him...and dear God! Sasuke hadn't felt anything like this since...well...since he and Kakashi had just-in-case-you-die-on-this-mission sex. Sasuke felt his body shake with sexual need and frustration. God, this was so good. "Ahh," he moaned, "S-so good...s-so big...much b-better!" Kakashi felt so much better than that stupid toy. Sasuke felt sweat build and drip down his pretty face onto Kakashi's creamy white skin. He never stopped the lifting and dropping of his hips, it was too hard to.

Kakashi nearly froze for a moment but decided to keep going. As he pounded in and out of Sasuke the question spilled from his lips, he was too curious to resist."Wh-what do you mean much better?" He asked quizzically, his voice bouncing with each and every thrust. He was confused but too needy to stop- it appeared Sasuke was in the same predicament.

Sasuke moaned. He had to open his big mouth. "Ahh! I-I used...I-I...f-fu-uhh-cked myself...with-ohh-the...dildo," Sasuke panted Kakashi's thrusts thankfully continuing. Sasuke moaned and dropped his head back to Kakashi's shoulder. He was bouncing so quickly on Kakashi's lap he never wanted it to stop. "K-ahhh-shi," he panted, his fingers digging into the man's strong shoulder blades, "I-I couldn't-mmm-stop!"

Kakashi's eyes widened. It was a little out of shock, confusion and sexual drive. He couldn't berate the fact that Sasuke fucking himself on a dildo till he came would be a sexy scene, indeed. But, at the same time, Kakashi remembered specifically when the teen tossed the purple plastic away into the trash. Kakashi gripped Sasuke's hips harder, unable to stop their pace as he thought. His hips jolted forward as he attempted to intelligibly ask Sasuke his new question. Unfortunately his voice was caught in a moan before he could ask. He swallowed and continued thrusting, panting before he found enough control to ask the Uchiha his query."I-I thought you t-tossed that b-loooody thing out, S-sasuke-"

Sasuke moaned. Why were they still talking? "I did!" Sasuke screamed as Kakashi nailed his prostate. He felt his body freeze temporarily, but then felt it slowly come back to life with Kakashi's hard, deep thrusts. He realized he hadn't answered Kakashi's question and through the intense dropping of his hips onto Kakashi as the man pounded up into him, he moaned his answer. "I-I nee-ohhh-ded you!" he cried out his eyes squeezing shut, "Y-you-fuck-turned me into-ohh-a cock whore!"

Kakashi shut his eyes and began fucking Sasuke's slutty little whole with even more fervor. He wasn't mad- but he was completely turned on by Sasuke's words. A cock-whore, ne? He thought to himself. He'd love to test that theory repeatedly on Sasuke, just like he was doing in that moment. His dick, molten hot with pleasure, pulsed and abused Sasuke's prostate- making the teen see a semblance of a milky yard of snow. Kakashi growled and gripped his hips tighter."Mmm- you're my cock whore, Sasuke," He spoke sensually, the Uchiha's name rolling off his lips better than the rolling of his hips into Sasuke's hot ass."I-I'll let y-ou keep it," he moaned, rubbing his cheek against Sasuke's cheek, wanting more friction."B-but yuo h-ave to l-et, fuck- me w-watch!"

"Oooh!" Sasuke cried as his stomach knotted. He couldn't take much more. The sound of their skin smacking together, the ferocity and velocity of their hips pounding against one another was begging to take over. He threw his head back and rode Kakashi with everything he had left. He was trying to hold on but he started thinking about Kakashi watching him as he played with himself. He could picture the man standing at the foot of the bed, giving him orders, calling him a slut...a whore... "KASHI!" Sasuke screamed his body completely convulsing, his eyes rolling back into his head resorting his vision to nothing but black, his arms gripping the man tightly as if he was drowning and his ass tightening around the large organ still moving rapidly in and out of him.

Kakashi watched as Sasuke's hot cream sifted over his hard stomach. He felt his breath hitch, his hips pistoning fast now. He couldn't stop himself as he pounded out of the teen roughly- taking advantage of the hard caress of Sasuke's tightened ass muscles. The moist walls suffocated his cock so expertly. He latched his mouth onto Sasuke's neck, marking him as he cried out against his skin. "Fuck- SASUKE!" And then he was cumming. His seed shooting into Sasuke as his dick throbbed painfully. It was so hard to not fall forward, but as he rode out his orgasm- probably the best one yet- he pulled Sasuke closer into his arms to keep them from falling away from each other.

Sasuke moaned again as Kakashi filled him. God it felt so good. His body slouched against Kakashi's, almost entirely spent. "Kashi," he panted. He didn't want to be mushy...but...he really had been worried Kakashi would be taken from him. Maybe...maybe this was his Christmas miracle? Sasuke took a deep breath. He still hated Christmas...but...maybe Christmas with Kakashi wouldn't be so bad. "I-I...love you..."

Kakashi caught his breath and pulled Sasuke's panting face away from his shoulder. He studied the visage for a moment, taking in the beauty of his obsidian eyed lover. His Sasuke. His cheeks were painted a petal pink as his open mouth gulped in breath after breath of Christmas air. Kakashi kissed the tempting lips softly. "I love you too," he whispered, wrapping his arms about Sasuke's waist. He smiled. If anything would go as half as well as it had tonight Kakashi was sure he could get Sasuke to fall for Christmas as hard as he had for Kakashi. He had big plans and even bigger outcomes to contemplate- but he knew they would all fall into place- sooner or later. "Mmm- but just because you own my heart, doesn't mean you'll win the bet. I promise I'll give you some nice comfort sex when you lose, Sasuke. Think of it as a consolation prize."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and scoffed. "You can keep your consolation sex because it won't happen," Sasuke retorted smirking, "There is no way that you're going to win and you'll be begging me to sleep with you once you've lost all that poorly written porn."

Kakashi growled and lowered his lids in annoyance before offering a smack to Sasuke's ass cheek."You'll be the one begging to bounce on my cock again- you said it yourself- you're a cock whore, Sasu-kun," Kakashi nearly spat as he nipped Sasuke's ear lobe. Damn that natural Uchiha pride- it would always make Sasuke a smart ass."Your dildo might be named, Kakashi- but he will never stand up to this," he laughed, shifting his hips so Sasuke could feel the placid cock inside the tight confines of his entrance.

Sasuke gasped at the movement of Kakashi's hips and glared at the man. "You wish," he replied curtly, "You'll need a Christmas miracle to keep your porn." Sasuke went to push himself off of Kakashi.

"I'll need a miracle to get rid of your goddamned Uchiha pride." Kakashi held the teen down, and chuckled as he instead hefted them both up. Kakashi felt his dick slowly slide out of Sasuke's cum moist hole. He smirked when he noticed his essence rolling down Sasuke's legs. When he was finally standing to proceeded to throw Sasuke over his shoulder, the teen's ass up in the air. He laughed aloud. His face was plastered with a happy smile as he began to walk, offering a tight smack for the Uchiha's abused ass before he started walking- attempting to cart his squirming bundle off to bed. Possibly for some more well needed debauchery."When I am done with you, you'll love Christmas more than you love my cock."

Sasuke tried to squirm out of Kakashi's grasp and was nearly ready to kill the man when he felt Kakashi's hard hand come down on his ass. But...as angry as he was that Kakashi thought he owned him, he really was spent. Having little energy to retort, he balanced himself as best he could and sighed in semi-defeat. "Hn, just put me down."

Kakashi shook his head in refusal."Nope- you need sleep my Naughty Uchiha- you have a big day tomorrow." Kakashi chuckled, still walking as Sasuke pouted on his shoulder. Tomorrow would prove interesting, especially when Sasuke was faced with such a blatant challenge. He turned his face up, humming a familiar tune as Sasuke struggled. "On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me- a sexy naughty Sasuke!"

A/N:

MAKandCHEESE: Well, Happy Christmas! We just couldn't pass up the chance to get all you Kakasasu fans something nice this year! Ha ha, so anyways, please come back mostly everyday to get your daily holiday dose! Please, if you love your christmas gift, tell us, let us know! If you can think you can guess the carol you can try! But I bet you can't- if you do, I'll draw you something! Review and rate- Merry Christmas!

KakaSasu_4ever: Ho, ho, ho! I know we haven't finished A Lot like Romeo and Juliet and I havent updated Surprise, Otouto but we wanted to give some hot KakaSasu Christmas joy! We hope you guys like reading this as much as we do writing it! And, as always, please read and review!!

hugs,

MAKandCHEESE and KakaSasu_4ever


	2. The First Day of Christmas

Sasuke crossed his arms and huddled them closer to his chest. It was officially 2 degrees below zero and he and Kakashi had been searching for the 'perfect' Christmas tree for over three hours. Sasuke wouldn't have minded if Kakashi hadn't lied to him about the temperature this morning. 'Don't be such a princess, Sasu-kun, it's going to be in the thirties today!' and like the idiot he was, Sasuke believed him. He'd been opting to wear a scarf and a winter vest. Fucking Kakashi...if he wanted to win this bet, this was NOT the way to do it. "They all look the same," Sasuke sighed as he bent down to look Kakashi in his eyes. The man was currently on his back underneath yet another tree, checking to make sure it's branches were 'real'. Sasuke shivered as a gust of winter wind wrapped around them. "This one is fine, just cut it down."

Kakashi snorted and finally let Sasuke have his way. "There, you picked out the perfect Christmas tree, Sasuke- and you did it of your own free will," the man chuckled. He smiled and kissed Sasuke's cold cheek. He'd been much less resistant to the weather than Kakashi had thought- but it was suiting its purpose for Kakashi's plan, it was kind of funny to see such a prideful person huddled against him in a ball for warmth. "You know," Kakashi stated, reaching for a large kunai, "its cold like this in the holiday- so people will huddle together and find love. Sweet of Mother Nature isn't it? I think it means no one should be alone for the holidays."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "That was the stupidest thing you've ever said, and for you, that's an accomplishment," Sasuke retorted as the wind blew around them again. Sasuke felt his body shake and shiver, "Just cut the damn thing down."

Kakashi shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Whatever you like, Ice Queen," Kakashi chuckled, bending down to raise the kunai to the tree's trunk. With one swoop the tree was down, splashing snow in its wake. Kakashi stood and turned to look back at Sasuke, who was now covered in small hills of fluffy white snow. "Aw, you look so cute like that- I wish I had a camera," Kakashi mused. He shuffled over to Sasuke, trying to brush some snow off the teen's nose. He lowered his mask, leaned down, and kissed Sasuke's lips sweetly. "Don't worry; I'll warm you up, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke was slightly pissed about the snow, but...the kiss he received afterwards was definitely worth it. Sasuke grabbed Kakashi and kissed him with everything he had his lips now the only warm part of his body. If Kakashi was going to drag him out here, he at least owed him a good kiss.

Kakashi paused, and shifted his eyes, lips still haphazardly attached to Sasuke's own whining mouth as he heard footsteps approaching. It wasn't a major threat as Sasuke and Kakashi's relationship was known among the village- and all sexualities were permitted within its confines. His eyes drifted over another familiar pair: Naruto and Hinata. He pried his lips away from Sasuke for a moment replacing his mask in an instant. He waved with a free hand."Hey Naruto-kun! Hey Hinata-chan!"

"KAKASHI SENSEI! TEME! YOU GUYS TOTALLY NEED TO GET A ROOM!!" Naruto laughed as he drug Hinata along with him, "My God do you guys ever stop making out!?"

Hinata stepped forward shyly, her arm timidly placed around Naruto's bent arm. "Happy holidays to you Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun," she said happily, in a reserved fashion. Since they'd been together her attitude had changed for the happier side, which had made everyone quite excited for the new couple."Are you here for a tree too?"

Kakashi smiled and pointed to the one on the ground as he clutched Sasuke tightly."We found ours already- Sasuke picked the perfect tree!"

Naruto laughed, "Teme...the Christmas Scrooge! You got teme to pick out a tree!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He was cold, extremely unhappy and Naruto and his ridiculousness was making it worse. "Fu-mmm," Sasuke started but Kakashi's hand wormed its way over his mouth. He glared at the man then ripped it from his face. He supposed 'fuck you' wasn't in the Christmas spirit.

"Aw come on teme, don't be like that!" Naruto said as he looked at the two of them, "Looks like Kakashi Sensei's got you whipped, huh?!" Naruto knew he was pissing Sasuke off but he couldn't help it. He was in a really good mood and what kind of friend would he be if he didn't make fun of Sasuke?

Kakashi chuckled nervously before pulling Sasuke to his chest, in case he needed to save the holiday spirit from Sasuke's offensive, prominently, anti-Christmas language. He smiled at the two, the young couple looked so happy- unlike he and Sasuke. But inside he knew that their relationship was just as healthy- if not more so. "Don't mind Sasuke, he had a long night yesterday."

"UGH! HENTAI-SENSEI!!!" Naruto groaned as he covered his ears, "I don't need to know about your SEX life!"

Sasuke glared. NO one called Kakashi a pervert but him. He was getting ready to throttle Naruto, but felt Kakashi's arms tighten around him. "Naruto..."

Kakashi's eyes widened as he held Sasuke to him. He knew what the teen was capable of and so he cuddled Sasuke into his chest. He kissed his forehead. "Naruto, you might want to get behind Hinata-" Kakashi suggested, grinning to the blonde teen. He cooed in Sasuke's ear. "Don't let him get to you- he's probably jealous of you," Kakashi mused, warming the teen with his body.

Hinata smiled and stepped in closer to Naruto. "You should be nice during the holidays, Naruto-kun," she chided, "You might not get such a nice gift from Sasuke-kun if you don't."

"Yea right," Naruto laughed, "Like teme'd buy anything for anyone but himself!"

That was it! That was fucking it! Sasuke was going to throttle the blonde moron. Fuck Christmas, he was going to KILL him. Sasuke tried to pull himself from Kakashi's grasp but the man was stronger than he thought.

Naruto saw the anger flare in Sasuke's eyes and immediately put his hands out, "Bring it on, teme!! I'll kick your ass!"

Kakashi sighed and shook his head. It was really all in good fun and after seeing the snow ball fight he was a little excited to see a good old fashioned pummeling in the snow. Ah, fond memories. Kakashi chuckled and whispered in Sasuke's ear seductively. "If I let you go- and you give him a piece of your mind- you owe me cuddling, got it?" Kakashi smiled and pulled away, not yet releasing Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked happily. "Deal."

"Now, Naruto-kun, is that anyway to talk during the holidays- you know Christmas might just get back at you somehow," he warned chuckling, as a gust of cold air hit. Kakashi made a face built on his laughter. The mock surprised look graced his peaceful features as he let his hands slip from the Uchiha's waist. "Oops," he said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders as the teen bounded from his arms.

Sasuke tackled Naruto to the ground. He'd been DYING to beat the shit out of this man!

Naruto really didn't think Kakashi Sensei would let Sasuke go but hey, he'd take any chance to kick the Sasuke's ass.

The two men rolled around in the snow each landing a series of well planted punches on one another. This wouldn't end until Sasuke made Naruto take back the jab at Kakashi.

Kakashi and Hinata watched his eyes glazed over in a burst of joy. It was such a wonderful sight to see two young people enjoying the snow like they were. It brought back found memories of great snow forts and battles fought by the young ninja and konoichi of Konoha. Kakashi's heart swelled in pride as he wiped at his dry eyes."I love the holidays!"

Hinata could only chuckle and hold her hands to her face. Watching the friends play as such brought her great joy and she stepped back with Kakashi-sensei to enjoy the holiday memories."Boys will be boys I suppose, right, Kakashi sensei?" she asked in a little voice.

"Yes," he smiled, "Yes they will."

Naruto punched Sasuke hard in the face, sending the dark haired boy backwards into two trees. He stood and wiped the snow off of himself then looked at Kakashi. "Ha! I am better than Sasuke-teme! Boo-ya!"

Kakashi shook his head as he watched Sasuke leap back and jump on Naruto. He effectively managed to push Naruto's face into the snow. Kakashi thought he heard some semblance of 'take it back' before he chuckled, having to brace himself at the knee so he wouldn't topple over.

"Hinata!" he cried out, "Do you have a camera?!" His voice was dancing with laughter at the scene which he one day hoped to use as a cover of his Christmas cards. Such a beautiful memory.

"Sorry, sensei- I am regretting not bringing one either," she laughed sweetly.

"That's okay- we'll just have to instigate them again," he chuckled, still holding himself as Sasuke smacked Naruto in the back of the head.

Sasuke pushed himself off of Naruto as Naruto turned in the snow and laughed. "No fair, teme! You're supposed to let me win...its Christmas!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned back to Kakashi, "Can we go now?"

"Of course," Kakashi chuckled and opened his arms to Sasuke readily. The teen walked into the embrace and Kakashi brushed some snow from his hair. He kissed the teen's temple lightly as Sasuke stuck his tongue out at Naruto in victory, which caused Kakashi to roll his eyes and drag Sasuke over to the tree they'd cut down. And Sasuke called him childish? Kakashi hadn't been the one rolling around in the snow- although he would have loved to with Sasuke beside him. He decided to plot that out- snow and Sasuke seemed like a good mix. "Let's just get the tree first and then we can go home and I'll warm you up," Kakashi chided.

"Wait, sensei, Sasuke-kun!" Hinata called out to them when she noticed they were about to leave. She left Naruto to compose himself and she shyly approached the man and his partner, holding out a small red envelope."Um- please take this," she pushed the letter out in front

Kakashi smiled and clasped the small letter in his hand.

"It's an invitation," she explained."Naruto and I would like to invite you to our home in a few days for a small party," she said happily, hoping that her tone wasn't too childish.

"We'll be there!" Kakashi said excitedly. This would work with one of his plots."What do you say Sasuke-kun? Want to go to a Christmas party?" he asked hugging the ice cold teen in his arms.

Sasuke would have scoffed but Hinata was a nice person. He sighed in aggravation. He just wanted to go home. "Fine," he said in an attempt to keep his demeanor and not hurt Hinata's fragile feelings.

"We won't miss it, Hinata," Kakashi smiled and waved to Naruto and the small girl. "Let's get Sasuke-kun home," Kakashi nodded to Naruto and Hinata before tugging Sasuke back to him closer. He would have liked to walk to enjoy the weather but he knew Sasuke wouldn`t like it, so he instead opted for an easier route. Gathering enough chakra to transport him, the tree and the prissy Uchiha home, Kakashi disappeared in his normal puff of smoke. They arrived home moments later, standing in the comforting warmth of their own Kitchen. He let Sasuke out of his arms and proceeded to let the tree down on the floor."See- wasn't that nice, Sasu-kun?"

Sasuke shuttered. He was still unbelievably cold. "Maybe for you," he huffed as he peeled his scarf off, "You didn't get punched into a tree." Sasuke wanted to kill Naruto for making that pervert crack about HIS Kakashi. No one made fun of Kakashi, NO ONE.

"Still cold, koi?" Kakashi turned to look at Sasuke shiver in his now partially wet clothing. Kakashi smiled and began to take careful steps towards the teen. When he arrived he pressed his warm hands to Sasuke's back, massaging the tender muscles."Now, now, Sasuke, you wanted to fight him- I can handle being called a pervert once in a while," he jested.

Sasuke let his muscles relax into Kakashi's hands. "Only I can call you that," Sasuke said as he turned and looked at Kakashi. Sasuke pulled his wet shirt off and threw it on the floor. "I'm not putting that tree up. It's a stupid tradition...to cut down a tree and decorate it with stupid gaudy decorations..." Sasuke let out a small sigh as Kakashi's hands wormed their way along his sides, "Kashi...I'm being serious."

"You're grouchy because you're cold. Is that it Sasu-koi?"Kakashi smirked before he twisted the teen around, his back pressed to Kakashi's chest as one of his pervy sensei's hands travelled up Sasuke's naked chest, enjoying the feeling of chilled skin under his hot finger tips. Kakashi gripped Sasuke's chin while the other hand snaked around Sasuke's trim midsection. He whispered hotly in the teen's ear before squeezing his hip firmly. 'You listen to me now Sasuke- we're putting up that tree together and you are going to like it. You understand me?" His voice was firm and husky with traces of falling lust in its wake. Kakashi pressed his pelvis forward- amplifying his message. "Be a good boy- not only presents go under the Christmas tree."

Sasuke felt his breath hitch. Kakashi...Kakashi felt so good against him, his words harsh and demanding. Dear God, how the hell did the man do this so easily? "If...if you think, forcing me to decorate a Christmas tree will...make me like Christmas..." Sasuke's words were broken by pants he was trying to hold back. "You're wrong..."

Kakashi growled low and deep beside Sasuke's ear, letting his tongue dip out to taste the sweet juncture of Sasuke's throat. "You'll fucking like whatever tell you to, Sasu-koi, now," he said huskily in a purr moving his hand from Sasuke's hip to his burning clothed bulge, giving it a tight squeeze. "I promise the results will leave you begging for more. Now, go change and get your ass back down here in five minutes before I go up there and get it," he hissed, biting the love bite he'd given Sasuke the night before, re-establishing who the teen belonged to and who he would listen to.

Sasuke moaned at Kakashi's forwardness...and the amazingly hot bite he'd just received. He couldn't believe that Kakashi didn't want to fuck him...Sasuke had felt his cock...he had been hard. He shook his head...now he was all confused. "You want me to get dressed?" he asked slowly turning around and looking at Kakashi, "Are you sure?"

Kakashi chuckled and captured Sasuke's lips roughly, shoving the smaller man against his chest before his warm hands trailed to Sasuke's ass and grasped the firm mounds tightly. He pulled away from the whimpering mouth, sure to flick his tongue against the lower lip before he moved away completely. "If you want to put up the tree topless- be my guest, Sasu-koi."

Sasuke could NOT believe Kakashi was teasing him like this. But, he was not going to show it. He cleared his throat and forced himself to sigh, not moan. "Whatever," he said his heart still thumping rapidly in his chest, his body burning sexually. He wasn't going to let on how hot he was.

Kakashi shook his head and rolled his pupils about his eyes, mocking Sasuke's childish attempts at being in control. It was obvious that the teen was hot, aroused, and needy. Kakashi knew it would only be a matter of time- and the amount of pressure he put on Sasuke before the teen cracked. It would be fun. "So- topless then? You know your sexy all exposed like that- you'll be even hotter decorating the tree like a good boy, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke wasn't...well...couldn't let Kakashi know. "Yea right, I'm going to go get another shirt and a dry pair of pants," he said. He conveniently left out trying to think of ANYTHING he found repulsive...like...like Jiraiya...in a thong. Yea! That was disgusting! Sasuke felt his semi-hardened cock begin to soften, much to his relief. He turned and began walking away from Kakashi. He could do this. He could. He wasn't sure if this was part of Kakashi's scheme to get him to like Christmas or not, the man had been so cryptic about everything, but if it was Sasuke didn't understand how.

As soon as the teen had returned, sporting a crisp black tee-shirt and a signature pair of white shorts- even in winter- Kakashi had coerced him into decorating the tree. They'd been hanging balls and small ornaments for the better part of twenty minutes, all the while, Kakashi tortured Sasuke with 'accidental' touches and brushes. He knew the teen was on to him- but that made the game more fun. Kakashi softly moved past Sasuke, brushing his hips against his firm backside as he pulled out a ball to hang on a branch directly in front of Sasuke. "Excuse me," he said afterwards, the grin still heard in his voice.

Sasuke was trying so hard to be mad, and to brood but he couldn't. Kakashi...that fucking pervert! Sasuke could barely think straight as they hung the stupid decorations. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and looked down at the box full of ornaments. Well, if Kakashi wanted to play... Sasuke bent down at the hips, making sure the man could see his ass. He knew that Kakashi wouldn't touch him. But, Sasuke didn't need him to. He knew Kakashi loved his ass, to look at it, to touch it, to smack it, anything and he knew the man would, if nothing else, stare at his elevated ass. "This is dumb," he semi-lied. He used to hate decorating the tree...but with Kakashi...it wasn't so bad.

Kakashi did notice Sasuke's pert ass. He always noticed it. Sasuke's ass had its own alert system in Kakashi's mind. Kakashi licked his lips and gave Sasuke's ass and nudge with his hip as he moved- completely on accident of course. He placed another ornament on the tree, and chuckled as the teen stumbled."Be careful you might trip- I wouldn't want you to skin your knees or something."

Sasuke semi-gasped and did in fact fall to his knees. He couldn't do this...damn Kakashi! What the fuck was he thinking? Why was he doing this? Sasuke took a minute to catch his ragged breath and let his head drop for a second. He had to collect himself. He couldn't let Kakashi win...he just needed a moment to focus. His pants were getting tighter...his blood was boiling...fuck! How was he supposed to win this game?

"You okay, Sasuke?" he asked. Kakashi shook his head and laughed lightly as the teen stayed on his knees beneath the mighty Christmas tree. He lowered himself down slowly to Sasuke's level, resting his weight on his heels as he crouched in front of Sasuke. He grasped the firm chin, and brought Sasuke's painful gaze to his eyes. "You know how sexy you look under the tree, Sasu-koi?"

Sasuke should have glared. He should have pushed the arrogant man away...said something curt...but... "Kashi..." he panted swallowing yet another lump. He shouldn't be submitting! He should have punched Kakashi in his unmasked face but he couldn't...fuck his damn body.

"You're like a little present," Kakashi drawled, running a finger down Sasuke's chest to trace the delicate curves of his covered chest. "Mm- all that's left to do is unwrap you- open you... and see what you can do, ne?" Kakashi asked seductively, barley touching the teen yet driving him insane for more contact. His former sensei smirked wryly at him, laughing. "Should I open my present, Sasuke?"

No...No! NO! Sasuke should be screaming NO but his throat wasn't working. Which...was a good thing? He couldn't say that he wanted to be unwrapped as Kakashi put it, and he couldn't lie either. His heart was pounding louder now as Kakashi's fingers left trails of fire along his clothed chest. He had to...he had to...to think. He was acting like this was their first time together...like he wasn't used to Kakashi's antics by now but...he couldn't help it. Why was he acting like this?!

Kakashi slowly pulled at the hem of Sasuke's shirt, never breaking eye contact with the catatonic teen. As he leveled the shirt over Sasuke's head, allowing his onyx hair to shift back into place sensually. Kakashi pressed his lips against Sasuke's neck, licking and biting as the hot pulse in the slender throat where he had marked Sasuke. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue, my little cock slut?"

"Mmm," Sasuke semi-moaned, his eyes slipping closed at the contact. God...he was an Uchiha...he wasn't supposed to be so...so weak. But Kakashi always made him weak...always. Sasuke HATED that he loved when Kakashi called him such degrading names...he hated that the man knew he could and always would get away with it. But...it was only the two of them so; maybe acting on his feelings for once wouldn't be so bad. He pushed his arms to wrap around Kakashi's neck, holding the man to his neck...ensuring he didn't leave, didn't stop. "The only one I want...to have my tongue...is you," he panted as his cheeks lit with a light red blush.

Kakashi smiled. Victory. He pushed his face forward nuzzling Sasuke's cheek before he licked the soft, heated flesh. "Mmm- you taste awfully good for someone who is so bitter, Sasu-koi," he whispered, a hand trailing down the now exposed stomach, making his stomach muscles quiver in exertion as he toyed with the pliant skin."I wonder how I should play with my new toy first. What do you think, Sasuke-kun? You wanna play?"

Sasuke turned his face to force their lips to meet. He kissed Kakashi hungrily and moved his hands to hold the man's face. Did he want to play? What kind of question was that? Of course he wanted to play. Sasuke let his mouth open more and let Kakashi's skilled tongue in. He moaned into their kiss as Kakashi's one hand continued to touch his stomach lightly, leaving fire in its wake.

Kakashi stifled a laugh as he plundered the teen's wet hot cavern, raping it of every last demure molecule as he pushed Sasuke down on his back, beneath their sacred tree. Kakashi ground his hips roughly against the teen's, admiring the pleasant manner in which Sasuke's pliant hips pushed back, his slender body arching readily. He thrusted forward hard."Mmm- I see my new toy likes things hard... and fast, ne? Is that right my filthy little cock toy?"

Sasuke released a moan of submission as soon as he heard Kakashi call him a 'filthy cock toy'. His length hardened almost immediately. Rough sex was one of his favorite ways to have sex. "Yes," he panted. God, he really was a slut. His legs spread on their own accord, giving Kakashi more than enough room to do only what Sasuke day dreamed of. "O-only yours..."

Kakashi growled and yanked his head up by his hair."Fucking right you're mine- I own you Uchiha slut," Kakashi chuckled stealing a heated kiss from Sasuke's whimpering mouth. It was a treat to have such a submissive Sasuke- he must have really been enjoying his treatment. Kakashi ripped down Sasuke's pants and smirked. As he slowly slid away the annoying cloth he began to hum. The beat bounced in his throat as he stared hungrily at Sasuke."On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me," his voice was low, deep and husky- completely and utterly sexy- even frightening, "Fun out in the snow then sex rougher than the Christmas tree."

Sasuke moaned at the sound of Kakashi's deep sexy voice singing that stupid Christmas carol. But wait? Sex? In a Christmas song? He ignored it temporarily and moaned again realizing Kakashi had called him a slut again, even better he called him his slut. Sasuke pushed his hips upwards into Kakashi's and closed his eyes as his bare length rubbed against Kakashi's clothed manhood. God, he was so needy. "Kaashi..."

The copy nin continued his insistent rhythm, forcing his hard clothed member against Sasuke's lower regions. He wanted Sasuke to beg for this. He wanted him to be committed to Christmas and this was the way to do it. He nipped again at the teen's open mouth, growling pleasantly to the quaking mess beneath him. "Say it Sasuke- what do you want, ne? C'mon," he teased, "Sing for your sensei."

Fuck! What was the stupid lyric? What had Kakashi sung?! Sasuke moaned again, Kakashi's constant rubbing becoming mind numbing. He arched again and placed his arms around Kakashi's shoulders. What the hell was that fucking lyric?! Sasuke felt Kakashi move into him again. His clothing preventing the skin to skin contact he desperately needed. "Y-you," he moaned, nothing else coming to mind, "Oh-fuck-please! U-use me! Fuck me, please, anything!"

"No- not until you say it." Kakashi chuckled at the tempting pleas, but again he leaned forward and dipped his tongue into Sasuke's ear, biting hard at the supple droop of his ear lobe. Kakashi was going to make this good- Sasuke would not regret this Christmas- but he would have to like it."Repeat after me whore," he whispered, "On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me," each was accented by a hard thrust- hoping the teen would catch the rhythm. "Fun out in the snow then sex rougher than the Christmas tree- now fucking say it my sweet Uchiha slut."

Sasuke moaned. "O-on the-ohh-first day of-ahhh-Christmas..." he tried as Kakashi relentlessly thrusted against him, "M-my t-true love gave-ohh-to me..." Sasuke could feel his paintings as they became erratic...he had to focus or he'd cum without Kakashi ever touching him, "F-fun out in-in the sn-ohhh-w and and...Sex rougher than th-the-mmmm-Christmas tree!" The last part was rushed his hips thrusting upwards into Kakashi's nice hard stomach. He had gotten the lyric out... "Fu-uhh-ck me!" he cried his body yearning for Kakashi to be buried inside of him. Although, he briefly wondered if Kakashi wouldn't abide by his request...maybe to prove that Sasuke wasn't in control? Sasuke moaned, "Hurry!"

"Good boy, I'll have you caroling in no time," he whispered pulling back to straddle Sasuke's hips as the teen lay on the floor, panting and moaning, as Kakashi reached inside his own pants and drew out his impressive cock. "But- right now I'm not in the mood for Christmas songs. I'm in the mood for something else loud, festive and exciting," Kakashi smirked, thrusting his fingers inside Sasuke's gaping mouth. "I wanna hear you scream my name- I wanna hear you tell me that you loved decorating the tree with me- that you love my cock in your ass as far up as it can go," Kakashi practically ordered as he pushed his fingers in and out of Sasuke's mouth. "Suck now before I fuck you dry and make you bleed, my little Uchiha."

Sasuke wrapped his lips tightly around Kakashi's fingers. Oh God, the man was so hot when he was like this. Sasuke felt his body ache for touch and his hips thrust upwards again. God, he was so hot! "Mmm, Kashi!" Sasuke moaned as his eyes slipped closed and his body began shaking in sexual anticipation. Would Kakashi really be as rough as he promised? God, Sasuke hoped so. He let his tongue wrap around Kakashi's intruding fingers then went back to sucking on them, tasting the only part of Kakashi he was given.

Kakashi smirked in a victorious smile as the prideful Uchiha submitted and sucked eagerly on his fingers. Kakashi loved getting him all riled up about this. The teen was the hottest fuck ever when he was hot and bothered. Kakashi had noted that on several occasions the Uchiha would demand their love making to be rougher- harder- heavier. Kakashi of course obliged and now, Sasuke was truly getting what he's wanted. "Mmm- that's enough, Sasu-slut," he said appraisingly over the teen as he withdrew his fingers. He trailed the dripping wet extremities down Sasuke's rising and falling chest, over his sensual hips, focusing the quick silver pattern of the 'fuck handles' on the teen. He finally allowed his fingers to prod against Sasuke's whimpering orifice. He slammed one in without warning. "Mm- so good and hot and tight, baby."

"Ohh!" Sasuke moaned as Kakashi's finger moved inside of him. His hips, not being accustomed to such a small piece of Kakashi inside of him, instantly began moving. They wanted more...Sasuke wanted more. All those touches before, all the little advances, Sasuke had been ready for the last 25 minutes to have sex and now that they were close enough he wasn't going to waste it. "Fuck...fuck me!" he demanded his hips still moved against Kakashi's embedded finger.

Kakashi smirked and withdrew his finger. "Are you so eager for my cock little bitch?" Kakashi was pushing Sasuke's hips back down on the ground painfully hard- Sasuke would have a bruise. He smiled as he nuzzled the pleasure stricken face."Mm- just as it should be- the slut wants the cock- and the sensei gives it to the slut," he said as he thrust into Sasuke dry, embedding himself in the teen. Sasuke wouldn't care- the teen was much too horny. "Is this what you want?" He asked as he pounded in to the teen, hitting his sweet stop in a venomous accuracy.

Sasuke cried out his body arching as far off the ground as it could. "Yes!" he moaned wrapping his arms tightly around Kakashi's chest, eyes screwing shut, "Fuck! Yes! Oh God!" Kakashi had given him no time to adjust and it was the roughest, hottest thing Sasuke ever experienced. Their skin was deafening as it smacked against one another and Sasuke couldn't stop his body from writhing. God...it…it was too fucking good to be true! "Kashi! Fuck!" he cried as Kakashi's thrusts never faltered in their speed and accuracy, "More!" He knew- he knew he was asking for it but damn it, the man had wound him up so tightly that this was all he wanted.

The thrusting became harder at the sounds of Sasuke's keening voice in his ears. The sweet sensual smell and sound of their sex was radiating and mingling with the scent of pine. Ah, Christmas- he loved it. His hips pistoned in and out of Sasuke's filthy body, their rough love making had left him marred with scratches and bites- branding him in Kakashi's own way."How much do you like Christmas now you little fucking slut?"

"I-I hate it!" Sasuke moaned as Kakashi gave him exactly what he wanted. He couldn't stop moving on the floor, his fingers digging deeper into Kakashi's back, his eyes still shut. God...everything was so hard, so fast, Sasuke felt like he'd soon feel Kakashi's cock all the way in his throat. "Ahh!" he cried out his body taking everything Kakashi was giving him. "I-I-ahhh- still h-haaaaate it!"

Kakashi stopped abruptly as the words erupted from the teen's throat. His hips didn't even give an aftershock as he just crouched there over the teen's body. His eyes narrowed. "Is that fucking so, ne?" Kakashi asked, shaking his head. Sasuke had been doing so well. "Not what I wanted to hear. When you smarten up- come back to me- and don't you dare fucking touch yourself," Kakashi warned as he pulled out of the quaking teen, rising to stand and taking a seat across the room to watch Sasuke lay on the ground by himself. "When you can say you like decorating the Christmas tree with me you can have my cock back- until then- lay there and suffer."

Sasuke couldn't believe that had just happened. He'd lost his pride Lord knows how long ago but...he was just telling the truth. Sasuke panted as his hips began moving, doing anything to get some sort of stimulation back. Sasuke needed Kakashi's cock, he needed it so bad and if that meant he had to say he liked decorating the tree, then fine! That was exactly what he'd do. Sasuke forced himself to sit, his body shaking. It had been so wound up and it was so close to release that it couldn't help but tremble. Sasuke forced his eyes to look at Kakashi, as he sat smugly on the chair. "I-I liked decorating the tree," Sasuke panted his words almost breaking as they left his lips, "Please...I-I liked it..."

Kakashi smiled and spread his legs open in a seat for Sasuke. He knew the Uchiha was lying- but this was just to break his pride- to make him get used to the fact that it wasn't always about what he wanted. It was Christmas- a time for sharing. "Very good, Sasuke-koi- now come here- sit on your Kashi's big cock- it misses you," he drawled, pumping his smooth length in a teasing manner. "C'mon now."

Sasuke didn't trust his legs to hold him, but he was going to give it a shot. He pushed himself off the floor, his body still trembling with sexual need. "Kashi," he panted frozen in his path. He really felt like his knees would give out the second he took a step. Sasuke forced his eyes to look back at Kakashi...his big red cock standing proudly. God, Sasuke just wanted that back inside of him. He just wanted Kakashi to fuck him again. That meant that he'd have to pray his knees didn't give out on him. Sasuke took his steps slowly, his body continually trembling. How had Kakashi managed to get him so wound up? How had Kakashi been able to make him so sexual frustrated that his body shook in anticipation?

Kakashi smirked wryly, watching the scene unfold. "You can make it, Sasu-koi, a few more steps and you can have my cock again. I'll even lift you on it if you come here like a good boy and tell me what you want for Christmas, hmm..." Kakashi drawled, watching the shaking steps of his careful feet. Kakashi held out his arms to the boy. "Hurry up so I can make you cum harder than you ever have, Sasuke," he groaned proudly. He didn't say anything- but it had been just as painful for him as it was for Sasuke when he'd pulled out and left. He wanted and needed this too.

Sasuke pushed himself to move faster, causing his knees to buckle and him to fall to the floor, in between Kakashi's splayed legs. His knees scraped again against the carpet, his hands grasped tightly onto the man's thighs. It was too much. Sasuke needed release so badly his body hurt. He looked up at Kakashi trying his damnedest to keep a strong facade, even though it was already too late.

Kakashi felt a little sorry for the ache in the teen's eyes and so he hefted him up off the floor and sat him on his own lap- not yet on his cock. He had made a good effort Kakashi knew- but sometimes you were just too needy to forget how bad your sex ached for another person. Kakashi hid his sympathy as he rubbed Sasuke's thighs. "You ready for my cock again, Sasuke?" he asked, mouth dangerously close to Sasuke's ear- again. He wanted to make Sasuke see. The teen needed to say please- this was all in the name of the Christmas spirit after all.

Sasuke moved his hips back as much as he could. "Yes," Sasuke whispered. It felt good to be this close to Kakashi again, to have the one thing he wanted most so close to him. Sasuke didn't know what to do. His brain was no longer functioning logically so he turned his face towards Kakashi's instantly pressing his lips anywhere they could go. He slowly began rocking against Kakashi's rock hard chest and his similarly hard cock. "God...please!"

"As you wish, my sweet," Kakashi said lifting Sasuke's pelvis until it breached over his dripping cock. He let the teen slide down slowly- making and letting him enjoy every agonizing second of the penetration. "Do you like this?" Kakashi whispered pressing wet opened mouth kisses to Sasuke's throat, licking decadently at his collar bone and jaw. It would be rough again soon- so he savored the moment.

Sasuke moaned as Kakashi reclaimed his rightful place inside of him. "Yes! Kashi! Yes!" he cried as Kakashi slowly buried himself deeply inside of him. God, Kakashi really did turn him into a slut. "Y-you're big...so big and hard!" Sasuke panted as he brought his face to Kakashi's. He let his forehead rest against Kakashi's, his eyes embedding in Kakashi's. Sasuke had never loved anyone like he did Kakashi, and even though the man didn't know...mostly because Sasuke had lied to him and told him he wasn't a virgin...Sasuke was glad he had surrendered his virginity to Kakashi. "Kashi," he whispered, his breath mingling with Kakashi's.

Kakashi smiled and began panting again as the teen slid down his long heated appendage. His cock was aching inside of Sasuke- begging for movement but he held off, only giving into small jumps in his hips. He kissed Sasuke's ear, then his cheek and eventual his throat. He smirked and worked his hands over Sasuke's thighs and hips, eliciting the most beautiful wondrous noises he'd ever heard." How hard do you want it, Sasuke?" He asked in a low meaningful voice, traces of lust sewn into his words thoroughly. "Like this?" he asked making a slow gyration of his hips. "Or- like this?" he asked before slamming himself in, closing his eyes as he loosed a noise of appreciation.

Sasuke moaned and arched. He needed it...but how...he wasn't sure. He was glad to have control again though. He clutched Kakashi tightly and dropped his head to the man's shoulder. "Hard," he panted that stupid lyric running around his head. 'Rougher than the Christmas Tree' wasn't that what Kakashi promised? He supposed he didn't care, as long as Kakashi helped him release...as long as Kakashi kept him close.

"That's what I thought," he whispered sensually. Kakashi smiled and began to oblige his pliant lover. With a quick shift in their position- Kakashi's legs spread wider and Sasuke balancing precariously on his former sensei's prized endowment- Kakashi's started his hard and passionate rhythm. He raised Sasuke's hips with his hands as he pushed roughly in and out of his little Christmas devil. "You want more?"

Sasuke cried out at Kakashi's movement and rhythm. He clutched the man tightly as his body was lifted and dropped and pounded into. "Ka-aahh-shi!" Sasuke moaned into the older man's shoulder, "S-so...fuck...good!" Sasuke was so relieved that the man wasn't holding back from him anymore. His body couldn't take it. Then his brain reminded him of Kakashi's question. More? Did he want more? Sasuke wanted whatever Kakashi could give him. His body was on fire and Kakashi was the only one that could help him. "Ohh...mmm....please!"

Kakashi heard the whimpering words that rushed from beyond Sasuke's mouth, where his tongue was dancing pleasantly behind his lips- just for Kakashi. He took a firmer hold on Sasuke's hips, twisting them as he forced Sasuke down on his cock repeatedly. Kakashi couldn't help but feel a rising tightness in his groin- but he would hold out. Sasuke would cum first and Kakashi was sure he'd enjoy it much better that way. The man smirked to himself as he hummed against Sasuke's ear in joyous stimulation. Kakashi was so happy he'd found someone as special as Sasuke to give his heart to- especially during Christmas. Their fucking and love making- their jesting and jabs might have been rough and sometimes a little shocking, but Kakashi loved him for it. It made Sasuke who he was- and that's all he wanted. But he couldn't let the teen live without finding love during the Christmas season. He was going to make this the best Christmas for Sasuke ever. The holidays weren't for the lonely- and Kakashi was finally glad to share it with someone. He moaned in utter bliss. "Mmm- so hot and tight- I'm glad Christmas gets you so hot on the inside when you're so cold on the outside, Sasu-koi..."

Sasuke moaned, his cock begging for release, he just wanted another moment...he wanted to hold onto this for a little longer. But, his body still didn't seem to want to listen to his brain. Sasuke cried out and felt his inner walls crash down on Kakashi. "Ka-aaahhh-kashi!" he cried his back arching, forcing his stomach against Kakashi's and his cum to spurt and rub into their connected skin. He shook as he cum then dropped his face to rest against Kakashi's, his vision still blurring.

Kakashi growled low and deep in his throat, feeling the cum hit his stomach and Sasuke's ass strangle his length as he pushed in with a few more hard thrusts. He wanted Sasuke to ride out his orgasm with Kakashi giving him his cock. When he was sure Sasuke had stopped cumming the man threw his head back and screamed out as he finally succumbed to Sasuke's tightness. "Fuck- Sasuke!" that was it. They were left in a panting mess again- covered in cum and sweat- the air voluminous with the smell of cinnamon and pine needles. Kakashi gathered Sasuke to him and kissed his temple."See- this is... how..." Kakashi panted, milking himself for the words as he felt his cum dripping from around his cock still inside of Sasuke."This... is how Hatake's... decorate the Christmas... tree. Do you... fuck... like it?"

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh. "If we have to do this every year...just to decorate the Christmas tree," he said trying his best to keep the smile from his face, "Then maybe, I could learn to like it. But that does not mean I like Christmas, because I still don't."

Kakashi snorted and continued to hold fast to the impudent Uchiha. "Humph- I have eleven days to make you see how stupid you are, Sasuke," Kakashi chuckled and rubbed Sasuke's back."I can guarantee you'll be more pleasantly surprised as to how pleasurable Christmas activities can be." He smirked and kissed Sasuke's forehead. He looked down at their connected bodies and realized how filthy and sweaty they really were. Sasuke looked completely trashed, his skin was marred and he could barely keep his eyes open. Kakashi smiled and kissed him again. "How about we get in the tub and clean off- decorating trees is a dirty job, Sasuke-koi - I'll rub your back?"

Sasuke let another smile come across his face and dropped his head onto Kakashi's strong shoulder and burying his face into his neck. That invitation sounded good. Kakashi was a ninja, an unbelievably accurate killing machine but...when he took off that mask, when he was just...Kakashi, he was the best thing that had ever happened to Sasuke. Thinking back, he and Kakashi had gotten together around Christmas time...Sasuke let his eyes close temporarily. He didn't want to admit it but Kakashi was slowly changing his mind about Christmas. "Yea," he whispered against Kakashi's neck, "A bath...sounds good."

A/N:

KakaSasu_4ever: Well, thank you to shinobigonewild, yaoi_is_my_antidrug and Nova for taking the time to review! We really loved reading them and I'm so glad you guys like it! For all those who read, thank you. I hope you all like this chapter and we'll *hopefully* have this finished for Christmas! It will be our Christmas gift for you! So, please, keep reading and reviewing!

MAKandCHEESE:Well, meri kurismasu Kakasasu fans! I hope you all like your christmas present this year. Please be sure to check into see if we have updated as we are trying to finish this ficcy for Christmas. Can you guess our lyrics- heh heh? I can give you a hint: they are mighty kinky. Wells, I hope you all have a wonderful christmas. I know my holidays will be bright with my adoptive family (oneesan and aniki) with me online! I hope you get all your christmas miracles! I love you- please show your christmas love by reading, rating and reviewing. That is your christmas gift to us so please don't neglect that fact! *Luv yas!*

hugs,

kakasasu_4ever and MAKandCHEESE


	3. The Second Day of Christmas

Disclaimer: WE don't own Naruto or its characters and make no profits from writing our stories...they are purely for fun!

Kakashi had never remembered the shopping centre being as crowded as it was. Kakashi had decided that morning he and Sasuke would go out to finish their Christmas shopping. Kakashi had managed to convince Sasuke to enjoy the Christmas spirit, opting to dress the teen in a red and green scarf and ear muffs- Kakashi had completely agreed with his eyes that Sasuke was adorable, but Sasuke was decidedly unimpressed with his apparel. After about three hours of walking around buy and hiding gifts and being trampled by other shoppers Kakashi was convinced by Sasuke's whining and scowling to leave. Kakashi dragged him through the crowd; people fighting over decorative gift boxes with presents inside, yelling and screaming, and the constant blare of Christmas music. Kakashi could tell Sasuke was not feeling the holiday spirit. He looked down at the teen and watched as his face dropped and sagged in exhaustion, his smaller hand gripping Kakashi's in fear and annoyance. Kakashi kissed Sasuke's temple and tried to lead him through the people."Don't worry- we'll be out of here soon- and we can relax when we get back home," his former sensei reassured.

Two men rammed into Sasuke, making him falter and walk behind Kakashi. He was so over this! How could people be so enthralled by all of this? He clutched Kakashi's hand tighter. Crowds were not his thing and he didn't want to be forcefully separated from Kakashi. Not like he couldn't handle himself...he just...this was Kakashi's fault and the man owed him a safe return home! "I don't know why you drug me out here in the first place," Sasuke said as a woman tackled a little old lady for a shinobi sweater. Sasuke brought his attention back to Kakashi's back, "You didn't even buy the gifts you wanted. We still don't have a gift for Naruto, even though the dobe doesn't deserve one...or Hinata. So, why'd you drag me out here?" Sasuke tried to think over the blaring Christmas music but found himself unable. There were so many people that it was getting a little difficult to breathe. Stupid Kakashi and his stupid Christmas. A woman pushed into Sasuke and Kakashi's joined arms, temporarily separating them and spilling her hot cocoa down Sasuke's black coat.

"Ooops," she said, smiling, her eyes curving, "Sorry! Just buy a new jacket, there's a great sale going on over there!"

Sasuke was going to glare at her but she was gone before he had the chance. "You can fucking keep Christmas!" he growled as Kakashi returned to his side.

"Shh, just relax I'm taking you home, love, then you'll be happy."Kakashi sighed and gripped Sasuke by the waist, making sure the teen was out of harm's way for the duration of their travel. They finally reached the door and stepped outside. He wasn't sure if Sasuke was relieved to be out or pissed off more at the cold. Kakashi sighed and made his way down the street, holding Sasuke by his waist.

Sasuke pulled himself away from Kakashi's grasp. "I don't want to go anywhere with you," he hissed, "It's your fault I'm out here, that I had to wear these stupid earmuffs and scarf." Sasuke ripped both articles from himself and threw them at Kakashi. "It's your fault my brother's jacket is ruined!" Sasuke was so upset about this coat. He'd never washed it, he'd only found it when he went sifting through his old home. The coat had still smelled like Itachi until this morning, now, now it smelled like hot chocolate. He felt his fists clench tightly. "I fucking hate Christmas and I hate you."

Kakashi smiled softly and moved to hold the teen again, this time taking a firmer hold on his waist. He knew the teen's words were mainly drawn out because of his tired state- and so he didn't take the jabs seriously. Sasuke was an Uchiha- it was to be expected. Kakashi sighed, and thought about transporting again, before he turned down to kiss Sasuke's head."Yeah, sure. I love you too."

Sasuke wanted sooo badly to deck Kakashi for this. This really was all his fault...but he just couldn't. He let the man hold him for a moment before he pulled away again and started walking back to the apartment, his face was downcast, his bangs whipped around with the winter wind, his hands still clenched tightly. Christmas sucked, it just sucked. And he couldn't wait until this bet was over.

After arriving back home things were relatively quiet. Sasuke had gone to the bedroom to sulk as it were and Kakashi let him to, opting to stay down stairs to work out the stain in Sasuke's coat. He had felt bad about Sasuke's morning, but the teen had to realize that this was life. Things happened- some bad and some good. Kakashi was going to work at making Sasuke's Christmas the best it had ever been. But that meant he had a lot of work in front of him. Kakashi was careful with the jacket, only cleaning at the stain with a light rag, a dab of salt in the fabric to draw out the stain without leaving a smell and deodorizing the other. He sighed; Sasuke would come out when he was ready. He just wished the teen would soon-- how else was he going to get him to go with day two?

Sasuke pulled the blankets over him and closed his eyes. He hated Christmas, hated it, hated it. And there was NO way Kakashi could change that. He nuzzled his face into the soft pillows and closed his eyes. Stupid people, stupid shopping, stupid music. It was all just...just so stupid. But...Kakashi wasn't stupid, at least not all the time, and Sasuke had yet to bother to get him anything. Was Naruto right? Was he really selfish? He had to be if he was up here sulking and if he hadn't at least tried to get Kakashi something. Not to mention that if Kakashi lost this bet...Sasuke was forcing him to give up his favorite past time. What kind of boyfriend was he? All he did was take from Kakashi. What had he ever given him? Sasuke opened his eyes and pushed himself out of their comfortable bed, slowly, making his way to Kakashi. He stood in the doorway, Kakashi's back to him, frozen. He knew he was supposed to be apologizing, but the words wouldn't come out.

Kakashi was rubbing out the stain carefully, all if his concentration focusing on getting out the smell and sight of the hot chocolate. He hadn't been sure why Sasuke was so dependant of this particular coat, but he decided it didn't matter why. He would try to make it as best as he could for Sasuke- he knew this wasn't helping his view of Christmas. "Stupid hot chocolate- never wants to come out easy!" he spat, not yet realizing Sasuke was watching him. As soon as he caught the spark of chakra, Kakashi turned to look at the teen, offering a smile. "Hungry yet, Sasuke?" he asked nonchalantly, trying to forget about that mornings events.

"It was Itachi's," Sasuke said as he walked into the room and stood next to Kakashi, "It's old...so that lady was probably right. I should buy a new one." Sasuke knew that was NO apology, but it was the only thing he could get out. He sighed, "Don't worry about the stain; I'll just throw it out. You'll just have to take me shopping tomorrow so I can get another one." Sasuke bit the inside of his bottom lip. He would buy a new coat but that wasn't the real reason he wanted...well...had to go shopping. He had to get something for Kakashi for Christmas.

Kakashi smiled up at him and patted a seat beside him, halting in his ministrations on Itachi's old coat as he looked up expectantly at Sasuke to sit down beside him. Kakashi sighed and felt a little relieved, but he wondered why Sasuke would keep such an article. It must have been painful to have."I will- we'll wait for later hours though when there are less people. I should have known better today."

Sasuke sat next to Kakashi and shrugged. "You just had another senior moment, which isn't surprising. You are getting up there in age," Sasuke said trying his best to make Kakashi smile...or something. It was apparent the man felt bad for what happened. Sasuke took a deep breath, reminding himself that it was just Kakashi, and placed his head gently on the man's shoulder. This was the best apology he could come up with, at least for now.

"Senior? I'm not that old," Kakashi chuckled, pulling down his mask to place a kiss on Sasuke's temple. At least Sasuke was back to his dry rumor routine, it meant he was feeling better than he was back at the mall. He just wanted to forget about that- he had yet to unfurl day two's plan of action. It would all fall into place soon."You hungry, Sasuke? I was thinking about ordering in- maybe we can just relax tonight. You owe me cuddling too, remember?"

Sasuke smirked. A relaxing night sounded good, especially after the disaster that was this morning. "Yea," he said his eyes slipping shut, "I remember. And...if you're going to order in just don't get ramen." Sasuke briefly wondered if Kakashi's plan to get him to love Christmas was that wretched shopping trip. Well, if it was, Sasuke was definitely ahead in the game.

Kakashi smiled and hugged Sasuke into his chest, getting closer as things gradually got more comfortable. He kissed Sasuke's hair- oh this night was going to be good- nice and relaxing. It would be a wonderful holiday night- and this would definitely be something that got Sasuke to even consider liking Christmas. "Well- I was going to ask you what you were hungry for. Let me make this your night, Sasuke."

Sasuke shrugged. He wasn't hungry and he didn't much care what Kakashi ordered as long as it wasn't ramen. "I'm not hungry," he replied as Kakashi's warmth started to invade his body, warming him from the inside out. He really enjoyed being this close to Kakashi...it was relaxing. He liked the feeling of security being so close to someone brought. "I'll eat whatever," he continued, realizing he had yet to answer Kakashi's question. "Maybe something with tomatoes," he added before his brain could stop him. God, if that hadn't brought him down ten notches on the maturity scale...he wasn't sure what would.

Kakashi smiled and sifted his fingers through Sasuke's hair, sighing softly at their warm contact. This was nice- even Kakashi was going to enjoy the evening. Kakashi nuzzled his face into Sasuke's hair, smelling the remaining remnants of Sasuke's strawberry shampoo from the night before. He hoped Sasuke liked strawberries- that was the main scent of the evening."Maybe something Italian then?"

Sasuke lifted his head from Kakashi's shoulder and leaned in, pressing his lips to Kakashi's. His lips were slightly chilly but Sasuke knew he could warm them quickly. He bit Kakashi's bottom lip gently, and then kissed it once more before pulling back. Kakashi always tasted better than any food Sasuke could have eaten. Sasuke looked Kakashi in his eye before pulling the hiate off and placing it on the table. He brought his lips back to Kakashi's, kissing him again but stopping before things got heated. As he pulled away, he dropped his eyes to his hands. He had to be an adult... "I'm sorry...erm...for before. I don't hate you...at least not all the time."

Kakashi tried to regain his breath as quickly as possible. That kiss rivaled any skill he possessed with his own tongue, which meant Sasuke really had to be sorry about how he had attacked. Luckily, Kakashi knew when to back off of the Uchiha, if he had pursued him then things would have been ugly, but now he was thankful for the lightness between them. "Mm- kiss me like that again and all is forgiven," he chuckled jokingly, leaning back into Sasuke to brush their lips together for a moment."I'm sorry too- I shouldn't have dragged you out there so early."

Sasuke smirked and pressed his lips to Kakashi's again, trying his best to mimic their previous kiss. He wanted to show Kakashi what he felt because more times than not Sasuke couldn't express it. Slowly, Sasuke's arms found their place around Kakashi's neck and his eyes slipped shut as Kakashi's tongue forced its way into his mouth. Tonight was going to be good, nice and relaxing. Although Sasuke wasn't sure where the man would want to cuddle without it leading to sex.

Kakashi smirked around his tongue and pulled away to catch his breath. He cuddled Sasuke to his side and kissed his firmly on the cheek before he ushered them both to stand up. He smiled as he looked down at the shorter male. "Why don't you get comfortable and find something on TV- and I'll order some dinner okay? I'll make sure I get you tomatoes, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke mourned the loss of Kakashi's mouth but didn't mind going out to the couch either. He turned from Kakashi and walked into the living room, dropping on the couch and turning the TV on. He doubted that there would be anything interesting on, just a bunch of stupid Christmas movies but it didn't hurt to check.

Kakashi watched as Sasuke went to the couch- he was surprisingly agreeable tonight. He called to order their dinner- hoping there would be something on the menu that had tomatoes. When he'd finished ordering their dinner, he slipped quietly into the living room and onto the sofa next to Sasuke. He'd seemed to have found something of interest."What's on?" he asked, pulling the teen to him.

Sasuke smiled and resituated himself to lean against Kakashi. "A bunch of Christmas movies," he said as Kakashi's arms held him tightly, "All of which are pointless...so I put on the Godfather." Sasuke liked this movie. A bunch of Italian mobsters back in the 1940s shooting each other. What could be better during Christmas?

Kakashi chuckled, and pulled the teen into his lap. The Godfather- good lord. That was definitely not a Christmas movie. Kakashi smiled and sunk into the firm material of the couch. "Isn't that a pretty violent movie for Christmas time, Sasuke-kun?" Kakashi knew Sasuke was a ninja- and death was part of his job, but shouldn't he be enjoying a feel good movie or something? "You like this stuff at Christmas Sasuke?" he asked in a nervous chuckle.

Sasuke shrugged. "I haven't celebrated Christmas since I was 10, Kakashi," he said softly placing his head on Kakashi's shoulder, his forehead against Kakashi's neck, "Why watch Christmas movies...about stupid unrealistic things...like happiness and Santa Clause when I can watch something like this?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes and let the teen keep his hold on the remote. They should have been watching Rudolph or Frosty the snowman? Not watching Italian mobsters kill each other with the biggest guns Kakashi had ever seen a man hold without tipping over."Um- this is kind of unrealistic too you know?" Kakashi chuckled, kissing Sasuke's hair."But it's your night- so I'll let it slide. For now."

Sasuke shrugged and kept his eyes glued to the TV. "At least movies like this don't make you believe in...fantasies, hopes that won't ever come true," Sasuke whispered as the TV roared with gunshot. He was pretty sure Kakashi hadn't heard him and that was ok. Just because he hated Christmas, hated the false promises, the propaganda that everyone loves everyone at this time, didn't mean he had to ruin it for his boyfriend.

Kakashi sighed and rested his head against Sasuke's, wrapping his arms about the teen's slim waist. He knew Sasuke hated Christmas but he was starting to doubt the teen would ever fully love the season as much as Kakashi did. He would give up all his Icha Ichas just for Sasuke to have a good Christmas- he didn't even have to like it. "Well- I guess it's still a good movie- not sure if it's relaxing though," he chuckled.

Sasuke smirked. "I guess it's not but it's a good movie," he replied his eyes slipping shut again as he basked in the heat that Kakashi was giving him. "Besides, you seem relaxed," Sasuke ran his hand up Kakashi's stomach, "Your chakra isn't pooling in any specific point. So you must not be too stressed."

Kakashi smiled. He wasn't stressed because Sasuke was beside him. He was relaxed knowing he'd already gotten everything he'd wanted for Christmas already. He smiled at the petting- it wasn't arousing- but just sweet. Kakashi felt so at peace, he almost wanted to purr and fall asleep. But then he wouldn't be able to keep seeing Sasuke, which was what he really wanted."Mm- that's because you're relaxing me with your stealthy ninja skills."

Sasuke laughed and pulled his hand away from Kakashi's stomach. "I'm not using any stealthy skills," he said letting his eyes flutter open. He lifted his head from the warm comforting spot on Kakashi's neck and connected his forehead with Kakashi's. "I can use my seduction skills though," he whispered his lips brushing against Kakashi's.

Kakashi's eyes flickered open as he raised a brow at Sasuke's advances. Horny again? Then again, little minx that Sasuke was, it was hard to imagine he wasn't using his seduction skills twenty four hours a day. Sasuke was so beautiful, onyx spikes and deep obsidian black Uchiha eyes. He was too pretty to be a boy sometimes- but that was fine with Kakashi. He whispered back against the lips."Oh, really, Sasuke?" he asked sweetly.

Sasuke smiled and kissed Kakashi intently, nipping at the man's bottom lip. "Do you want me to?" he whispered as he looked Kakashi in his eyes, his lips still touching Kakashi's. Sasuke rolled his hips once, pressing his ass against Kakashi's groin.

Kakashi watched, completely enveloped in the sight. Of course Kakashi wanted him to- there was no question about that. He just wanted Sasuke to have his cuddling and if he was about to pull the seduction card on Kakashi- it would be Sasuke's fault when Kakashi couldn't take it anymore and he pounced in him. "Mmm- what do you think, Sasuke-koi?" Kakashi asked, trying to keep his voice in check.

Sasuke smirked and pressed his lips against Kakashi's again. He let his tongue wrap around Kakashi's before the man forced it back into submission. Sasuke slowly began rotating his hips, torturing Kakashi's large member into an awakened state. He felt Kakashi hold him tighter then pulled his lips away. "Do you want me, Kakashi Sensei?" he asked as he emphasized 'sensei' with another grind from his hips.

Kakashi's breath hitched as the teen began his verbal and physical assault on his body. This type of seduction should have been illegal in every nation around the world. Beauty like Sasuke's could drive a man insane- but Kakashi settled for crazy. Kakashi moved his hands a long Sasuke's sides- allowing himself the pleasurable contact. "Mmm- is there a time I don't want my favorite student, Sasuke?"

Sasuke smiled and instantly reclaimed Kakashi's mouth. He held the top part of Kakashi's neck as he moved his hips on top of Kakashi's hardening cock. Sasuke felt Kakashi's hand move up his shirt causing him to moan slightly in their kiss. This would be their third night in a row having sex and he knew Kakashi would have sex every night if Sasuke allowed it...and for now, Sasuke wasn't going to stop it. Kakashi's one hand moved up the front of his shirt to his nipple, teasing it with feathery light touches and sexually needy pinches. Sasuke pulled his mouth from Kakashi's, panting slightly. "You want me," he panted his eyes glimmering in more love then lust.

Kakashi slid Sasuke's shirt up to under his arm pits, and began molesting the pale chest with his tongue, teeth and lips. The teen tasted so good- like cinnamon and berries. Kakashi couldn't get enough and decided to lap at one of Sasuke's pinkened nipples. He brutally punished the nub before he pulled his head up, smirking sardonically at the teen. "I want you so bad- I want you every day."

Sasuke felt his breath hitch slightly. Kakashi felt so good against his skin. Sasuke lifted his arms up and pulled his shirt off, giving Kakashi all the skin and space he needed. Sasuke looked at Kakashi, his eyes embedding in his, "Say...say it again," he whispered. He knew he was being pathetic, clingy, but he couldn't help it. It warmed every part of him to hear Kakashi wanted him.

Kakashi smiled around Sasuke's skin, removing his mouth with a slight pop. He moved his mismatched eyes to watched Sasuke as he drew his face up and pressed his lips to Sasuke's, moaning as he moved a hand to push Sasuke's face into his lips. Kakashi needed to feel him- he wanted him so badly. He wanted him in the worst ways for the most perfect reasons."I want you- I want you every day."

Sasuke kissed Kakashi with everything he had, wrapping his arms tightly around Kakashi's neck, holding the man to him. He wanted Kakashi to know that...that he felt the exact same way. Sasuke slowly pulled his lips from Kakashi's his hips continually moving, "I-I need you..." he panted his voice broken and heavy with lust and emotion. How did Kakashi do this to him? He could feel his member hardening in his pants making them suffocatingly tight.

"Mm- you have me," Kakashi said, mesmerized by the twitching and jumping of Sasuke's hip and ass. He must have really gotten him worked up. "What do you need me to do?" Kakashi asked, breathing and panting wistfully in Sasuke's ear, ruffling his hair with his hot breath. Kakashi would do anything for Sasuke- absolutely anything. If Sasuke wanted to have sex they would, if he wanted to cuddle- they would. Sasuke owned him, but he dared not to share that with Sasuke yet.

Sasuke pressed his mouth against Kakashi's again. What did he want? He let Kakashi dominate his mouth before pulling back. "I-I..." he stumbled. He didn't know what to say. HIs body was hot and it wanted sex...who was he to deny it? "You...I need you...to..." Sasuke couldn't finish. If he said he wanted Kakashi to fuck him that would make him so unbelievably slutty...but Kakashi was turned on wasn't he? Didn't he want this too? "Fuck me...Kakashi," he panted his eyes closing in semi-shame.

Kakashi`s body was screaming at him to take the Uchiha- just like the teen had asked him to. Sasuke's body- his heat- his eyes, they all begged Kakashi at once and it was too hard to take in doses. He wanted to swallow Sasuke up in himself; he wanted to be one again. And- after all of this sex and pounding- he'd have an excuse to get the Uchiha in the tub."No- I want to make love to you."

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked Kakashi back in the eyes. They...they hadn't made love in a long time. "Kashi...are you...sure?" he whispered, his heart pounding. Why was the thought of making love...why was it making him so nervous and yet so hot?

Kakashi smiled and cupped the teen's face in his hands, drawing the sweetness of his delicate features nearer. It felt so much better when Sasuke was close- when he was in his arms, and his- his alone. Kakashi silently pressed his lips to Sasuke's in a simple chaste kiss- beautiful and breathtaking, just like Sasuke. Kakashi pulled away and sighed contently."I have never been so sure in my life"

Sasuke pushed his lips against Kakashi's, kissing the man intently. He slowly ran his hands under Kakashi's shirt, lifting and peeling it from the man's body. Sasuke pressed his lips to Kakashi's neck then trailed them down his toned chest.

Kakashi was feverishly sliding his hands up Sasuke's sides, eagerly licking and kissing anywhere he could get his lips on the Uchiha. He was snapped away from his position when he heard the door bell ring. "Shit," he exclaimed, halting Sasuke's work. "Stay here- it's just the food," he warned, rising although he didn't want to. He raised his mask over his face after kissing Sasuke's cheek and bounding to the front door. He answered it hurriedly, especially when he saw the confused look on the delivery boy's face. Kakashi was sure he'd given the teen a ridiculously large tip after he'd paid and shut the door- he was so feverish and excited he couldn't think straight. When Kakashi got back to the couch, he set the bag down and took a seat, panting. "Food's," pant, "here."

Sasuke wasn't hungry...well he was hungry but not food. He pushed himself against Kakashi again, taking the man's lips in his own, and kissing him with everything he had. "The food can wait," he panted, "I-I can't."

Kakashi allowed the teen to fumble into his lap. Sasuke's skin was so hot and firm. Touching the teen was a lesson in tactile eroticism. Kakashi watched as the teen pushed forward trying to gain contact with Kakashi's thin lips. He'd promised tonight would be strictly cuddling, but now it looked like Sasuke wanted something else. Then he noticed how dangerously close the bag of food was."Sasuke-"

Sasuke felt the bag topple onto the couch, spilling their contents. One of them smashed and broke into his knee, the sauce smearing onto his pants. He ignored it and pressed his lips against Kakashi's. If the man was hungry, he could lick it off of him. "Kashi," Sasuke panted into their kiss.

Kakashi could help but let his breath hitch as Sasuke pushed the bag from the couch, he watched with predatory eyes as the teen crawled across him, pushing his now filthy body and clothing against him. The tender murmur of his name made him snap, his eyes glowing in pure need. Kakashi leapt forward, grabbing each of Sasuke's wrists, and pinned him to the couch."You look good enough to eat," Kakashi chuckled, leaning down to test the distinct flavor of his skin and jaw.

Sasuke felt the spilled food seep into his back as Kakashi pushed him back on the couch. He smiled then pressed his lips hungrily against Kakashi's. He felt Kakashi's knee move between his legs causing him to moan. "Mmm, dinner's already on me," he panted, "H-help yourself!"

Kakashi couldn`t help but loose an appreciative purr as he quickly accepted Sasuke`s offer. Just because they were making love didn`t mean they couldn`t have fun. Kakashi situated his hips against the teens pelvis, shifting so Sasuke could feel how utterly aroused his tortured sensei was. Kakashi sat forward to work the hem of Sasuke`s shirt. The more skin the better."Don't mind if I do," he jest.

Sasuke could feel Kakashi's extremely aroused organ as it pressed into the space between his cock and his ass. Man, he really did turn Kakashi on. "Kakashi...you're..." Sasuke gasped as Kakashi pulled his shirt off completely and his skin was covered in their dinner. "Hot," he finished as he ran his hands up Kakashi's already bare chest. Kakashi's skin was hot against his fingertips and it was so erotic.

Kakashi moaned at the cool finger tips, like icicles melting in his hand. Sasuke had said he was hot- well he wondered why with the teen bellow him like that- shirtless."Mmm," Kakashi moaned, "I know a place where I am even hotter- why don't you take it out and see how hot you make me for yourself?" Kakashi panted in Sasuke's ear, nipping at the saliva slick lobe.

Sasuke smirked and ran his hands down to Kakashi's pants, undoing them and pulling out the large member. Sasuke moaned and stroked the man's cock. He couldn't believe how something so big, as big as Kakashi, could fit inside of him. He credited to whatever God created him, obviously they created him for Kakashi and he was thankful for it. Sasuke pushed Kakashi's pants down to his knees then ran his hands back up Kakashi's sides. "Kashi..."

Kakashi moaned in light of the newly exposed skin. Sasuke's pliant skilled hands were all over the pale mass of Kakashi's flesh. Kakashi felt like he was about to be eaten by the Uchiha- completely devoured by his eyes and whispering mouth. Kakashi nudged his hips forward, pressing himself full against the teen. "Mmm, Sasuke," he panted, "Go on now- go get it, Sasu-koi..." he begged for Sasuke's hand as if it were the god of all men. He needed Sasuke to touch him- to make themselves one again- and fast.

Sasuke gently pushed Kakashi backwards and nestled himself in between the man's legs. Now not only was his back covered in their dinner but now his stomach was. He nuzzled Kakashi's length with his cheek, Kakashi's precum smearing across his cheek. "Mmm, I'm glad we ordered out," Sasuke whispered as he put the head of Kakashi's cock between his lips. He slowly let the man's thickness enter his mouth, "Sooo good..."

Kakashi's breathing rushed to a heavy pant- he could no longer control his urge to have the teen. He wanted him- he wanted to be a part of him before Kakashi fell apart himself. He pushed up into the warm cheek, begging in his sensual rubs and bucking. Kakashi couldn't resist him, he never could but tonight was bad."Sasuke- please touch me... I need to feel you- I need to feel your touch. I need to be inside."

Sasuke ran his hand up Kakashi's cock, rolling the man's balls in his hand. He lowered his head over Kakashi's cock, taking the man in fully, sucking on it and licking it, before pulling up and releasing the hardened member. "Where inside?" he asked as he looked at Kakashi, his lips now teasing Kakashi's organ. Every word he spoke, drug his lips along the large head of Kakashi's pulsing red cock. "In my mouth, babe?" he asked licking the shaft, his eyes still maintaining contact with Kakashi's, "Or in my ass?"

Kakashi's head thrashed against the sofa, he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so bloody needy. All he knew was that he needed to be inside of Sasuke and he needed to be inside now. He couldn't take Sasuke's teasing touches; instead he bit at his lip for a moment in frustration. He didn't know what he wanted. "Sasuke please- just do something!" he shouted, not angry, only purely stretched to his limits. He couldn't take it anymore.

Sasuke smirked. Kakashi hadn't given him an answer, and that wasn't what he had asked for. He remembered what the man had done to him yesterday and was now determined to make Kakashi feel the same way. He pulled his hands and lips away from his tasty treat and sat back on his calves. He looked at Kakashi in the best confused/aroused look he could give the man. It was good to have power again. "That wasn't an answer," he whispered trying to mimic what Kakashi had said to him, "I'll let you writhe alone if you don't give me one." Sasuke knew he knew damn well, that Kakashi could easily grab his head and force him down onto his cock, then thrust relentlessly into his mouth. But, he was willing to risk it. He wanted Kakashi to give him an answer...and to be honest; teasing the man was just too much fun.

Kakashi thrust his head up, looking down at the teen groaning as he restrained himself. If he made Sasuke go down on his now he'd probably hurt Sasuke and that wasn't the point to any of this. They were supposed to be making love weren't they? Kakashi decided the Uchiha was probably trying to re-establish his control. Kakashi smiled- he really was an Uchiha. "Take me in your mouth. Make me feel good."

"That's better," Sasuke whispered as he leaned back over Kakashi's groin dropping his mouth over his cock. Sasuke almost choked, forcing a little too much of Kakashi in at once but, now that the man was fully inside of his mouth Sasuke felt whole. He wrapped his tongue around every inch he could and slowly began bobbing his head up and down. "Mmm," he moaned as he rolled Kakashi's balls and blew him furiously. Kakashi was too damn tasty...and Sasuke could never get enough. He pulled his mouth back slowly, his hand continuing to pump his silver haired lover. "You taste so good," he whispered licking the tiny bit of precum off his lips, "Too good." Sasuke didn't give Kakashi time to reply, instantly wrapping his lips around him.

Kakashi realized in that moment how cruel his sweet lover could be. The gentle curve of his lips was torturing every inch of his former sensei's raging hard on. It was killing him how warm and good Sasuke's mouth could feel in that single moment. Kakashi bucked his hips."Oh- fuck," He loosed, moving his hands down to slide a hand into Sasuke's raven hair, gripping without his own usual caution.

Sasuke felt Kakashi hold him in place, making him smirk around the man's cock. He quickly began moving his mouth up and down Kakashi's cock, at least as far up as Kakashi would let him, and closed his eyes. He felt the man's hand push him down a little more each time and Sasuke felt his groin burn. This was so erotic. He placed both of his hands on the base of Kakashi's cock and began pumping him when his mouth moved up. Kakashi would be coming soon...Sasuke just knew it.

Kakashi moaned aloud, his eyes snapping open and closed in Sasuke's ruthless pawing and sucking on his cock. When he managed to glance at the teen he couldn't help but think about how much he looked like a kitten, suckling and drinking in hot delicious milk. OH, Kakashi was going to give him his cream today- that was for sure."God, your mouth is so fucking hot," Kakashi admitted timidly. This was definitely not in his nature.

Sasuke moaned again on Kakashi's cock, his voice sending additional stimulus to it. He couldn't pull away, Kakashi's hand was still holding him down, but he didn't mind. Every breath he took was tainted with Kakashi's musk and it was the best form of air Sasuke had ever had. He never stopped, only sped up his hands and his tongue. He wanted to taste Kakashi; he just couldn't tell him that. "Mmmm," Sasuke said as Kakashi's hand forced him down more bringing Kakashi's cock to the back of his throat. Sasuke reveled in the feeling of Kakashi being so deep inside of him and made sure to do everything he could to reward the man.

Kakashi didn't want to cum yet. No not yet, he had to be inside Sasuke first. Reluctantly Kakashi pulled Sasuke's mouth away from his saliva drenched appendage with a loud pop, pressing a single finger against Sasuke's lips. He whispered softly."Sasuke- I need to be inside you, right now- please..." He begged, hoping it would appease Sasuke's Uchiha pride. Kakashi could be in charge later.

Sasuke was a little shocked at first...Kakashi rarely begged for anything but it didn't mean he wouldn't oblige. He hadn't stretched himself yet, but Kakashi was obviously uncomfortably hard. He crawled up his lover's body and kissed him briefly before lowering himself on the man. Sasuke panted and squeezed his eyes shut as Kakashi's cock stretched him, border lining on painful. He placed his hands on Kakashi's chest, holding himself, and forced his body down completely. "Ahh!"

Kakashi's eyes burst open as soon as Sasuke's ass was completely covering his cock. He groaned out in pleasure, hands instantly reaching for Sasuke's hips. He held them tightly and thrust the teen down on his smoldering hot member. God Sasuke felt so good like this- just hot and for him and only him. Kakashi felt like they were made for each other- they fit together like a lock and key. "Sasuke... fuck, how do you stay so goddamn tight?!"

Sasuke panted and slowly opened his eyes. He had no idea how he stayed this way...he and Kakashi had sex almost every day they were together and Sasuke couldn't seem to go a week without masturbating...that stupid purple dildo shoved deep inside of him. "I-ahh-don't know," he panted as Kakashi held his hips tightly, "I-I...I was just...I'm-fuck-made for you!"

"Oh- fuck-- baby," he cried. Kakashi tried to retain some self control as he angled his hips slightly, moving to the left, making sure his cock hammered directly into Sasuke's overly abused sweet spot. A radiant pressure and slapping sound surrounded them. Kakashi could smell the unmistakable scent of Sasuke's sex, and he focused his eyes on Sasuke's bouncing pink erection. Kakashi noticed how selfless the teen was being, offering Kakashi all the pleasure in their rhythm. Kakashi removed a hand from Sasuke's hip and brought it to Sasuke's weeping length, pumping him in time with his thrusts.

Sasuke cried out as Kakashi's hand wrapped around his erection, causing him to drop his head to Kakashi's shoulder. "Ahh! Ka-ahhh-shi, don't!" he moaned as his back arched forcing their skin closer, "N-nnnn, I'll cum!" Sasuke hadn't realized how turned on he had been until he'd begun riding Kakashi and the man began pumping him. But he wouldn't be able to help Kakashi cum if he came so early, "Ohhh, Kashi...mmno!"

"No," Kakashi ignored the words and kept pumping Sasuke. Kakashi felt the teen tremble and then spill his load in a keening cry. Kakashi smiled, after realizing Sasuke was still rocking his hips against Kakashi's cock- which was still hard and buried deep in his ass. Kakashi hefted Sasuke up, the panting mess in his arms struggled until Kakashi planted him on all fours, coming up behind the teen." Like this is okay, Sasuke? Do you want it?"

Sasuke was still a little hazy from his natural high but Kakashi hadn't cum yet. Sasuke forced his shaky knees to push him backwards onto Kakashi's cock. "I-I want you," he panted his eyes looking down at the dirty couch, "D-do what you want...j-just hurry...y-you make me hot...too hot..." Sasuke wasn't lying. He had just cum, literally 2 minutes ago, and now his cock was hardening again. How was this possible? "Kashi..."

Kakashi wasn't sure how he'd been able to hold out on his orgasm this long, but he knew having the teen bent over the arm of the couch would allow him to hit all the right places. Kakashi slammed his over stimulated cock the rest of the way inside. He pushed Sasuke back into an arch and smiled. "Put your ass up, and hold on to the arm of the sofa. I promise I'll hit all the good places," he said, instructing the teen in his own personal desire. He knew this way; Sasuke would get the best feeling. The best experience he could possibly achieve. Kakashi wanted Sasuke to feel every twitch of movement- every slow, erotic pulse of his cock inside his tight channel.

Sasuke forced his body to do as Kakashi asked, pushing his ass into the air...his arms holding him up. This was new. He had to hand it to Kakashi. A year together and the man still had new sex positions. Sasuke moaned as he felt Kakashi's cock pulse inside of him... "Ohh!" he moaned his own cock coming back to life. Kakashi felt so deep inside of him and Sasuke was struggling to focus on anything but the large mass inside of him. "L-like this?"

Kakashi's eyes rolled into the back of his head with pleasure. Icha Icha was right- this did feel great! Kakashi couldn't help but ram his hips up more before responding to the teen's question breathlessly."Oh, yeah, Sasu-koi- just like that, fuck- can you feel how far I'm in?" Kakashi was feverish as he slowly started rocking his hips. He let his cock brush against Sasuke's prostate with ease- watching the delicate muscle frame in Sasuke's back twitch. "Mmm- this is so hot..."

"Ahhh," Sasuke moaned his hands gripping the arm of the chair. Could he feel how deep Kakashi was? Of course he could. Sasuke felt as if Kakashi's cock would come out his mouth. "S-so-fucking-deep!" he cried as Kakashi nailed his prostate. "Fuck! Ka-aahhh-shi!" Sasuke couldn't believe how good this position felt...how good Kakashi was moving in and out of him. It almost made the man's cock feel larger. Sasuke arched again and threw his head back. "God...Kashi!"

"Mm, fuck yeah," Kakashi moaned, undulating his hips before he kneaded Sasuke's pelvis with his eager fingers, still in utter shock about why this position felt so good. Kakashi watched as Sasuke arched in pleasure. Did that mean it was okay to move? He hoped so- he couldn't hold back any longer. If he did, he was sure he'd explode."I-I'm gonna move faster now, okay Sasuke?" he muttered softly, Sasuke's ass stealing away most of his attention as it swallowed his large cock.

Sasuke wanted him to move. He was not fragile! "Fuck yes, Kakashi, move!" he panted surprised at how easily and fluidly that sentenced had spilled from his mouth. Sasuke felt Kakashi begin to move quicker and immediately fell victim to the sensation. Kakashi always felt good when he was buried deep inside, but God! This was indescribable. Sasuke moaned and mewled like a sex-depraved whore, his ass and hips moving and writhing anyway they could to get more stimulation...more Kakashi. "Ohh..."

Kakashi felt all the air exit his lungs as his mercy was dispelled and he plunged into Sasuke's ass with a feral intent. He was pounding so hard inside he thought that he might rip Sasuke in half with his thrusts as he eagerly searched for a way to get inside deeper. "Fuck, fuck, fuck-" he repeated, slamming up his hips in desperation."Icha icha- was right! Fuck Sasuke you feel so good!" Kakashi wailed, his cock desperately seeking release with its blatant over stimulation.

Sasuke's fingers dug into the couch, semi-ripping it. Kakashi was fucking him so hard that Sasuke was sure he'd have a bruise. But...Kakashi was using something he read in porn...to fuck him? "Ahhh! Mmm-Ich-aaaa! You-ohhh-you're using-fuck!" Sasuke couldn't seem to get his thoughts out. Kakashi was moving so amazingly that he was struggling to have his brain communicate one coherent thought to his lips.

Kakashi didn't stop his erratic movements. Sasuke might not have liked the idea that one of Kakashi's 'dirty books' was responsible for giving him one of the best sessions of sexual intercourse he'd ever had, but Kakashi was thankful for his very helpful source material as the delicious sensations ran rampant around his cock. "Mmm- oh yeah- you like this huh, Sasu-kun?" Kakashi nudged forward, his body slapping against Sasuke's as he groaned and smiled appreciatively at the view."Mm- you're even pretty from behind, baby..."

Sasuke felt his hips slam into the couch, his eyes closing tightly. The sounds of their skin beating into one another was almost deafening as Sasuke began meeting Kakashi's thrusts. Every time the man would thrust into him, Sasuke would push his hips roughly to meet the man, creating a larger more erotic sensation. "Oh! K-k-kashi!" he moaned his head dropping slightly. God he was so hot, so horny... "H-hot! I-I'm t-too hot!"

Kakashi smirked and picked up his already violent pace. He felt something pull in his muscles, but it didn't stop him. Both he and Sasuke needed to cum so badly that he blocked out all semblance in the world. They only thing he wanted was to fill Sasuke with his boiling seed, and for Sasuke to eternally christen the sofa with his own seed."Oh- are, fuck, are you almost there? Ah, Y- You need more?!" Kakashi asked shakily as he slipped one hand around Sasuke's waist, searching for his member.

Sasuke moaned. He'd show Kakashi... "I-I fuck! I want...want everything-ahhhh-you can-fuck-give! More!" he cried. He knew it was going to be harder for Kakashi to give him more than he was giving him now, but he wanted to make sure Kakashi knew that he could and would handle every and anything the man could give him. He moaned as Kakashi's hand found his weeping cock and began pumping it. Maybe he was being too pretentious...maybe he couldn't handle more. "Ohh! Ka-aahhh-shi!" he cried his hips bouncing between the man's hard cock and his equally hard hand, "Fuck!"

Kakashi kept the rhythm going perfectly, stroking Sasuke's precum slick cock with ease as he counted the beats of their love making to stroke him just right. Kakashi moaned against him, his stamina on the brink even after just as short time. Maybe he was getting a little old- but he was certain he would last longer than Sasuke." Mmm- fuck baby- t-tell me how i-it feels? Y-you feel the p-pressure?"

Sasuke moaned and arched. Gods, he could feel anything and everything. "S-so....d-deep!" Sasuke cried his stomach coiling...he would cum much sooner than he thought. He arched and moved his hips side to side. "S-so good...s-so deep!" Sasuke panted his fingers tearing into the arm of the chair. "Y-you're so...so fucking hard...so-so f-fucking deep...it-ahhh-feels so fucking good!"

Kakashi watched Sasuke's nails dig into his precious sofa. Then he knew. Yes, Sasuke was feeling it too. It wouldn't be much longer before their cocks couldn't take it anymore and they would cum- probably harder than they ever had. Kakashi gripped tightly at Sasuke's length. He could feel the heated steel pulsing- it was a beautiful piece of work."Oh yeah- feel it too! You're almost there, koi!"

Sasuke wasn't ALMOST there, he was there. "KASHI!!" he cried and arched again, this time his back straightening slightly, forcing itself closer to Kakashi. Cum shot from his member, hitting not only the arm of the chair but Kakashi's hand as well. His body convulsed as globs of cum shot from him, then relaxed into the abyss of release. He felt himself fall forward slightly, his arms bending as soon as they reached the arm of the couch, causing his face to semi-lie in his own cum.

Kakashi felt his whole body go rigid, all his muscles froze in place as he tossed his head back in a relentless howl."Sasuke- fuck!" He screamed out, his pleasure shooting in Sasuke's hot, greedy little ass as Kakashi felt the teen's own cum sliding down his fingers as he panted and rode out his orgasm still thrusting before he fell to the side of Sasuke. His body was completely wasted. He was drunk on Sasuke's heat and cries- on the teen's body. Everything.

As soon as Kakashi pulled out of him, Sasuke collapsed onto the couch, his face smearing in his own cum. His body was yelling at him to rest, that he had cum twice in the last hour but...he didn't want to. He turned his face towards Kakashi, his other cheek landing in his cum. "So...much for making love, huh?" he teased, his eyelids fluttering and fighting to keep open. Was this day two? He ha d to admit he was grateful that Kakashi hadn't sung that stupid song. Maybe he'd given up and just resorted to good old holiday fucking?

Kakashi purred letting the tips of his fingers run down the steep curve of Sasuke's side admiring the beauty of his form. Kakashi tilted Sasuke's chin towards him and started to slowly lap away at the teen's cum- relishing in the taste. "Mmm," Kakashi smiled his tongue returning to his mouth." You taste good," he chuckled."Don't worry- we kind of made love- didn't we?" Kakashi inquired.

Sasuke smirked and pulled Kakashi into a smoldering hot kiss. He could taste himself on Kakashi's tongue but realized he preferred the taste of Kakashi over the taste of himself. He slowly pulled back, resting his face back down on the arm of the couch. "We fucked, Kakashi," he whispered his body reminding him that he had now had sex three times in the last two days. That cuddling was sounding very inviting to him now.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, kissing the teen's forehead. He was so blunt about things. Even if they had fucked- there was still a variation of love in the act it's self. Kakashi smiled, nestling next to the boy to relax for a few minutes. "Oh, but Sasuke you know what they say," he chuckled, offering a sweet gaze with his unidentical eyes."Baby, if it's love, if it's not rough, it isn't fun," he drawled.

Sasuke let out a small snort. "Love..." he whispered as he buried his face in the crook of Kakashi's neck. He loved Kakashi and he knew Kakashi loved him...but...that hadn't been about love. It had been about need and lust. "More like lust," he added his body slowing becoming catatonic. Man, rough sex was taking more out of him than he realized. How was Kakashi staying awake? Did the man really have more stamina then he did? Sasuke hoped not, otherwise, Kakashi would never let him live it down. But, he reasoned with himself, he was the one receiving...so that had to be more exhausting.

Kakashi smiled and pulled the softened teen into his arms, he needed to be close. The former sensei's breath tickled Sasuke's ear as he breathed beside him in attempt to slow his heart beat. It felt so right- and that meant now was the perfect time for phase two. Kakashi smothered his temple in kisses for a moment before speaking. "Mmm- I'd say now is the perfect time to reveal day two of my song," Kakashi laughed lightly.

Sasuke would have rolled his eyes, but since his face was practically buried in Kakashi's neck, he figured it would be useless. "You're still trying to win?" he asked his arms wrapping around Kakashi's waist, "It's futile and in 10 days, those books will be trash."

Kakashi chuckled, drawing Sasuke back to him before he nuzzled into the teen's neck, rubbing gentle caresses over his soft dirty skin."Oh- but Sasuke, didn't you realize?" Kakashi asked, a mock surprised voice accompanying his sarcastic grin."Those books are responsible for that mind blowing orgasm you just had." Kakashi kissed Sasuke's cheek tenderly."I bet it was the best you've ever had too."

Sasuke scoffed. At least Kakashi wasn't the author of these books...then Sasuke would have had to worry about being 'featured' in one. Sasuke just hoped the older man didn't go bragging to the even bigger pervert Jiraiya. "Hn, it wasn't the book that did it you moron," he replied. His slight attempt to be romantic was probably floundering and Kakashi probably hadn't picked up on it but it still caused him to blush. He was glad his face was buried...especially now.

"Mhm," Kakashi chuckled, rolling his eyes as he sat up, pressing his fingers into the small of Sasuke's back-- trying to manage the tension he knew would be there. He watched Sasuke relaxed, at least the teen wasn't being an ass again or Kakashi would have been tempted to kick him off the couch in the playful jest. Instead he felt like getting to day two's plans."We could use a bath- we're filthy."

Sasuke turned on his back and looked up at the man. He knew they were dirty. Sasuke had their dinner on his back and stomach, Kakashi's cum dripping down his thighs, and his own cum on his face. Not to mention, he was sweaty. "Are we going to bathe?" he teased as he wiped the spaghetti sauce from his skin, "Or, being the pervert you are, are we going to have sex again?" Sasuke smirked and placed his hands under his head. He liked the ability to be able to tease and prod Kakashi in one second then be able to say sweet loving things...even if he kind of sucked at it...and it still kind of made him blush.

"You really are an Uchiha, aren't you?" He laughed. Kakashi shook his head and opened his mouth to whisper in a sweet sing song voice as he leaned down. "We are going to have a nice bath- and then we're going to cuddle, you still owe me," he chided, flicking Sasuke's nose as he rose from the soft, albeit filthy, comfort of the sofa. He reached a hand down to Sasuke, offering his signature Kakashi smile."I'll give you a massage again?" Kakashi offered.

Sasuke grasped Kakashi's hand, allowing the older man to pull him from the couch. A massage sounded good, really good. His muscles were tired. He and Kakashi had really gone at it but, Sasuke wouldn't have had it any other way. Slowly, he passed Kakashi, a slight limp in his stride, and made his way to the bathroom. He hoped Kakashi would run it for them, he just really didn't feel like doing anything. And as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was looking forward to cuddling.

Kakashi followed behind silently, his surprise laying in wait. Unbeknownst to the teen, Kakashi had managed to perform his kage bushin jutsu while Sasuke was writhing in pleasure under him- no easy task. His clone had set up the bathroom for him, as directed. Candles, bath salts and oils added to atmosphere at the water- all smelling of sweet strawberry fragrance. He couldn't wait for Sasuke to se e how their mediocre bath tub could be transformed into something this sensual- romantic even. He knew that this aspect of Christmas relaxation and leisure would definitely win over Sasuke's lazy side- and oh, he knew it was there. He stopped at the door, waiting for Sasuke to step inside."Go on- let's get in there so you can get your massage now," Kakashi chuckled.

Sasuke walked into the bathroom and felt his mouth drop, but only slightly, he was an Uchiha. All over the bathroom were dimly lit candles, casting a sensual glow over everything. Sasuke's eyes drifted over to their normally boring tub. The white tub was filled with hot water, bubbles, and rose petals...something romantic? When had Kakashi...when had he done this? Sasuke turned to look at Kakashi. "The bathroom wasn't like this before we..." Sasuke started before his mind jumped to a conclusion. He pushed Kakashi in the shoulder. "You fucked me with a kage bunshin! We do it once that way and you're like addicted!"

Kakashi chuckled his hands moving out defensively in front of himself as he shook his head."Actually, this time I had the bunshin take care of the decorating. Don't worry baby, it was my cock in your ass," Kakashi reassured, looking over the room. He was quite impressed, if he did say so himself. He didn't know he was so creative."Do you like it?"

After making an idiot after himself, Sasuke felt another blush decorate his cheeks. He turned his back to Kakashi and looked at the bathroom. He did like it...his last boyfriend had never done anything like this for him...Sasuke felt himself smile. He was so happy. "I guess it's alright," he lied...and terribly at that. He couldn't believe Kakashi had taken the time to do this for him. Now, m ore than ever, he really wanted to do something nice for Kakashi...maybe even fake liking Christmas so the man could keep those damned books he liked so much.

Kakashi smiled stepping forward to wrap his arms around Sasuke's waist, nuzzling his head into the crook of Sasuke's neck and hair. "Mm- glad you're so enthused," Kakashi mumbled, laughter bouncing in his throat and chest. He slowly began coaxing Sasuke to the tub."I hope you like strawberries- I noticed it was the scent of you shampoo- I thought you'd like it," Kakashi explained.

Sasuke smiled and placed his hands over Kakashi's. "Strawberries aren't really my thing," he whispered as the scent made its way into his nose, "Sakura and I accidently grabbed the wrong shampoos last mission and I just haven't made my way back to her to get." Sasuke stopped just before the tub and turned to look at Kakashi. He could see the man's slight disappointment and he felt bad. He placed his hand on each side of Kakashi's face. He could lie to make him feel better...wasn't that what people in relationships did? "I like it, Kashi, really."

"Sorry, they didn't have tomato scent."Kakashi smiled, scoffing inside as the teen lied to make him feel better. He supposed he could let Sasuke win this one, as he turned the teen around in his arms, kissing the sensitive space just bellow his ear lobe. "The water is still nice and hot," he said, noticing the soft fog of steam."Want to get in?"

"Yea," he said still feeling bad that he had ruined Kakashi's ego...slightly. He climbed into the tub slowly, letting the warm water caress each of his muscles into relaxation. He moved himself to one end and allowed Kakashi to come in. He waited until the man was sitting before he pushed himself to rest against the man's chest. He situated himself to sit between the man's legs, and rested the back of his head on Kakashi's upper chest. The water was so soothing around them and it was just a nice way to end the night. He was relieved Kakashi hadn't broken out into that stupid Christmas carol yet and let his eyes close. "This is nice...thank you," he whispered before he could stop himself.

Kakashi let the teen let himself go against him. The warm water was washing away all of their insecurities one by some- even the cum and sauce was disappearing only to be replaced by the smell of wild strawberries. Kakashi sighed contently, moving his hands to rub small circles on Sasuke's shoulders. He knew the teen needed it. "Mm- you're so tense, Babe."

Sasuke let his eyes slip shut. His muscles instantly relaxing to Kakashi's hands. He didn't think he had been tense, but Christmas always seemed to do this to him. That's why he went out on missions to kill people. Sasuke let out a small moan of appreciation pass his lips. "Christmas always does this," he whispered, "That's why you're going to lose the bet."

Kakashi continued to work the muscles in the teen's back, letting Sasuke slip further into the warmth of the tub and its gentle waters. Kakashi had always wondered why Sasuke was so bitter at Christmas. He'd been attributing it to the fact that Sasuke hated being social- maybe it was beyond his assumption? Kakashi purred as the teen instinctively pushed back. "I think you're the one that's losing."

Sasuke snorted. "I'm not losing...you still haven't changed mind about Christmas," he whispered his body relaxing further. This was...nice. "Besides, all you did yesterday was fuck me...which isn't new," he added as he angled his face towards Kakashi's, "We fuck more than prostitutes."

Kakashi rolled his eyes and kissed Sasuke's cheek. "You know," he started, the words of a hard nature, "I'm not just fucking you when we have sex. I'm showing you how much I want you- care for you..." The man stated, still massaging the shoulders." Every time we're together I feel something new- I don't know if you can but I do. It's not just sex to me."

Sasuke bit his bottom lip. Did he feel that? Hell, the only time Sasuke felt alive was when Kakashi was by his side. Sasuke died a little bit every time he saw Kakashi go another S rank mission. Sasuke spent the entire time worrying, even if he was on a mission of his own. But how could he say that? How could he overpower his ego? "I...uh...yea," he whispered incoherently. He wanted to tell Kakashi what he was feeling but every time he loved someone...they...they went away. Sasuke was saving Kakashi, really.

Kakashi sensed the hesitance in Sasuke's voice. He knew this was a time for relaxing and not for prying or arguments so he let go of what he had wanted to say and instead worked at the knots in his lover's aching shoulders."So," Kakashi began, wondering what to say, "How would you like to celebrate Christmas day this year? Did you want to stay in or go to whoever is having that big party again?"

Sasuke closed his eyes. He only wanted to spend time with Kakashi. Sure, Naruto and the others were his friends...but...Kakashi was his lover. His best friend, his one and only and there was no one Sasuke wanted to spend the horrible holiday with other than Kakashi. "I don't want to go to that party. It's too busy and last year, Jiraiya tried to get me to sleep with him. Don't you remember?"

Kakashi vaguely remembered a screaming Sasuke as the elder white haired writer tried to slide his hand down the front of his pants. Yeah, he remembered. It had been the Uchiha's promise that he would never return again- but Kakashi figured trying to get the teen to enjoy the Christmas spirit the offer deserved another try. "Well- then just me and you can stay here?" Kakashi smiled, hoping he'd picked the correct answer this time around.

Sasuke pulled Kakashi's hands from his shoulders and draped them over his shoulders and down his chest, holding them loosely. "Yea, at least we can still have sex, so Christmas won't be a complete waste." Sasuke closed his eyes and placed his right cheek against Kakashi's right forearm. This was just what he needed. How did Kakashi always seem to know what he needed...what he wanted?

Kakashi internally scoffed at the teen's bluntness. He was so- so- just it was unbelievable Sasuke would say such a thing. It was blatantly hilarious, but the Uchiha was missing the point of Christmas yet again. Kakashi was still thinking of his plot for Christmas day- now it would have to be good. Kakashi chuckled and let the teen sink into him."I'm starting to think you're more of a sex fiend than I am, Sasuke," The man chuckled, playing with a lose strand of Sasuke's damp hair.

Sasuke smirked and shrugged. "It's your fault. You know that," he whispered, a small laugh hinting in his voice, "You corrupted me. After all, you're the only one I've ever slept with." Sasuke felt his eyes widen. Did he just say that out loud?! He quickly pulled away from Kakashi turning in the water. His mind was racing. He'd just let Kakashi know that he lied to him...for practically their whole relationship. Kakashi didn't 'do' virgins. He told Sasuke that...and... "Kakashi...I-I..."

Kakashi paused for a moment. Everything was leaping and jumping out at him. What had the teen just said? He furrowed his brows- did he just say he'd only slept with Kakashi? But, he had said he wasn't a virgin- he'd lost it to someone he regretted it to. "Sasuke- what are you talking about?" Kakashi asked, sliding forward to touch the teen's shoulder. "You..." he remembered their first time together. Kakashi had been rough- so hard and ruthless towards the teen when he'd pounded into him. It couldn't have been his first time. Kakashi wasn't one to reap the innocence- and now he'd done it to Sasuke. He felt something drop."You mean- you were a..."

Sasuke swallowed the large lump that had formed in his throat. God, why hadn't he kept his mouth shut? He could have lived happily with Kakashi if he had just kept his mouth shut. Sasuke struggled to come up with the right words. "I-I..." What was he supposed to say? How could he make this up to him? He couldn't...he really couldn't. Fuck, now he really hated Christmas. He was now going to spend another holiday alone. All he could do was look at Kakashi and fight the tears that were pooling in his eyes.

"Oh, Sasuke," the man replied, drawing the teen into his arms. Sasuke had looked at him like he had been completely ready to fall through the floor. Kakashi wasn't that heartless. He hadn't wanted to be the taker of any virginities- but now that he had taken Sasuke's- he had to be responsible for it. Kakashi held Sasuke's against his chest, petting the back of his head softly."You should have told me," he whispered."It's not like I'd ever leave you..."

Sasuke took a moment to relax into Kakashi's chest. It was all ok now. Kakashi was probably mad, but not mad enough to leave him. Sasuke hugged Kakashi loosely. "I should have told you...I just...you told me you didn't sleep with virgins and you...I don't know...were the only one I ever wanted to give it to..." Sasuke took a deep breath. His first time, it was rough and he remembered the excruciating pain that turned into the best pleasure he'd ever felt. He was glad his first time hadn't been slow, and loving, it was rough and passionate which was exactly what Kakashi was and Sasuke loved that.

"Sasuke if I would have known- I would have made it special," Kakashi murmured into his damp hair as the teen settled into his chest. Kakashi held the back of his head still focusing on just letting the teenager work out his indifferences and transgressions. Kakashi kissed the top of Sasuke's head, never taking his arms away. "If you wanted to give it to me- I would have made sure you were ready."

Sasuke smiled. "It was special. It was who you really were. Besides, I'm not a doll, I don't break easily," Sasuke whispered. Kakashi wasn't mad and Sasuke didn't regret losing his virginity at all. "I wouldn't have wanted to lose it any other way."

Kakashi sighed contently. He would have loved for their first time to have gone differently. He would have been gentle and obliged to Sasuke's wants, just like everyone's first time should be. He looked down at the bundle in his arms. Sasuke was strong, he had power and plenty of it as an Uchiha, but still he was a person too. "I really feel like making it up to you, Sasuke. Just for my own reassurance," the man chuckled.

Sasuke placed his chin on Kakashi's chest and looked up at him. "You aren't seriously proposing sex again, are you?" he laughed, "You're like the energizer bunny." Sasuke had to admit that he wouldn't fight Kakashi, if the man wanted to have sex. But dear lord, he'd cum twice in the last hour in a half, could his body handle more? He supposed it didn't matter. He'd push his body as far as he could to please Kakashi.

Kakashi shook his head and kissed Sasuke's temple. Sex? Again? Kakashi didn't think he could manage that. He was thinking along the lines of cuddling Sasuke to death for tonight and then planning a special night to make up the loss of his virginity to such an unfortunate feeling. Kakashi smiled. "No, just let me make you feel good. Is there something you want me to do? Foot rub? Wash your hair?"

Sasuke shook his head. He didn't like to be pampered. Just lying in the tub, the warm water relaxing Kakashi and himself. "You don't have to make anything up to me," Sasuke whispered, "I liked the way I lost my virginity. You were passionate...rough...you were you and that's all I've ever wanted. Don't take it back...please..." Sasuke knew he last sentence had sounded weak, made him sound a little less like the hard stoic person he was supposed to be.

Kakashi smiled and nodded graciously, as Sasuke sank back into him and the warm scented waters. Kakashi sighed as he felt it rise up his back a little more. He was glad he had opted for the apartment with the old deep tub. He knew Sasuke was happy about it now too. "If you insist, Sasuke," Kakashi said through his smile. He began to hum gently over Sasuke's head- alerting the teen to his words.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You aren't serious?" he laughed pressing his cheek back to Kakashi's semi-wet chest. He was, however, a little intrigued as to what Kakashi's lyric would turn out to be.

Kakashi let his voice bellow as he hugged Sasuke close, his strong voice belting out the words and notes with feverish excitement. "On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me two hours in the tub and sex rougher that the Christmas tree!" He shouted, both males hoping the neighbors hadn't heard anything too suspicious. "And now I get cuddling!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed himself up on the man, grabbing his face and silencing his overly childish lover with his lips. Did that mean Kakashi was going to sing this stupid song everyday for the next 10 days? Sasuke made sure to keep his lips pressed firmly against Kakashi's, his tongue moving in and around their hot caverns.

Kakashi was effectively silenced by the kiss. He offered his own tongue to the sport- pushing against Sasuke in a battle for domination, his precious Christmas song completely forgotten as Sasuke's hips wiggled against him, causing someone else to sing a little song of its own. When Sasuke moved back, Kakashi felt the pressure and chuckled nervously."He he- you silenced me- but woke up someone el se, Sasuke," Kakashi smiled, trying to hide his fear.

Sasuke pulled back slowly and instantly noticed the 'someone' Kakashi was referring to. He smirked and wrapped his hand gently around the man's hardened and water covered cock, pumping him almost immediately. Sasuke slowly brought his eyes back to Kakashi and let his tongue dart out to wet his lips. "I'll take care of that for you," he whispered before taking a breath of air and dunking his head under the water. He opened his eyes and mouth in the sudsy water than took Kakashi into his mouth completely. He began bobbing his head up and down the man's shaft while his one hand pumped it and the other rolled Kakashi's balls. He knew he could make Kakashi cum long before he needed air. After all, he was a ninja. He could go 3 minutes under water. Besides, Sasuke wanted to spice up their love making too.

"Sasuke!" he gasped, instantly wanting to pull Sasuke off his cock. Kakashi's over sensitive cock pulsed and throbbed inside the warm wet cavern. Sasuke's mouth was an expert on making Kakashi's large member feel the best it ever could. Kakashi put his head back, mouth gasping for air as the succulent shock of surprise slowly wore away and he eased into the feeling. He knew he shouldn't have been so greedy, but all caution was thrown to the wind as one hand twined in the hair of Sasuke's submerged head, urging him to pick up speed."Mmm- yeah Sasuke..." He moaned. He wasn't worried about Sasuke's air supply. The teen and every other ninja in Konoha had been trained to hold their breath for long periods of time. He was glad to see the skill finally had a use to him.

Sasuke felt Kakashi's hand grasp his head and move it at the pace he wanted. Sasuke didn't care, his ego liked being in control...but he liked being directed. He sucked Kakashi in and forced his head all the way down Kakashi's shaft before the man pulled him by the hair and pulled him up. Sasuke loved the feeling of the man's hot organ moving in and out of his mouth. He liked feeling the hardness and especially the twitching it did. It just made Kakashi seem...closer.

Kakashi felt himself stifle a moan, it had been too throaty and mentally over whelming to set free on account f Kakashi's worn out state. He was gladly going to let the teen over power him. To do whatever he wanted- he just wanted the both of them to feel good. He wondered what he could do when it was Sasuke's turn. The teen hated to be pampered. He decided he would let Sasuke demand what he wanted, on his own, in his own time. "Ah, fuck Sasuke..."

Sasuke could vaguely hear the man through the water but paid no attention. He forced his eyes closed, letting Kakashi move him at the speed and pace he desired. He trusted Kakashi not to let him drown and he made sure to suck the man with everything he had. His hands still worked the man's shaft and balls relentlessly, hoping he would come soon. He moaned around Kakashi's cock, air slipping from his nostrils and floating to the surface.

Pressing his eyes shut he heard Sasuke's air bubbles soar to the top of the water, Kakashi gasped. Out of instinct and for the fact that he felt as if he were about to finish, he raised Sasuke's face from the water. He watched at water droplets sexily collected on his eye lashes and down his smooth pale cheeks and throat. Kakashi moaned at the sight. "Mm- you okay Sasuke? I'm about to lose it," he whimpered.

Sasuke panted slightly, "Then why'd you pull me out?" Sasuke wasn't angry just slightly confused. He took another deep breath then brought himself back under the water, claiming Kakashi's cock again. He sucked him with everything his semi-depleted lungs could give as his hands found their way back to the shaft moving rapidly.

Kakashi had been about to mention the fact that swallowing under water was not an easy task, but Sasuke obviously had other motives he wished to pursue. As Sasuke's talented mouth danced over his length for a few more rough mouth-strokings, Kakashi felt the pressure build and release in the coils of his stomach. He let his head fall back as he sighed out his pleasure. "S-Sasuke..."

Sasuke felt Kakashi cum in his mouth. He would have pulled away but Kakashi, out of desire, held him in place. He let it fill his mouth and as soon as Kakashi released him, he pulled himself out of the water. Breathing through his nose, Sasuke swallowed everything Kakashi had filled his mouth with then looked at the man. Taking a couple breaths, Sasuke moved back up Kakashi, resting against his chest again. "Better?" he asked.

"Mmhm," Kakashi smiled, the teen in his arms again as he moved to wrap his arms around the teen's waist. He hadn't realized it before, but as his arm brushed against Sasuke's lower stomach, the teen's own member had risen up to play."But you're not," Kakashi chuckled as he slowly coaxed the length to harden, his fingers tips ghosting over the sensitive head beneath the milky water.

Sasuke felt his eyes slip shut. "Kashi-mmmm-no," Sasuke whispered as the man's strong hand wrapped around him, "D-don't..." He didn't want Kakashi to jack him off...he...he was aroused, yes, but he didn't know how he wanted to cum.

"What do you mean no?" Kakashi whispered huskily in Sasuke's ear, his breath tickling over the sensitive area as he stroked him at an agonizingly slow pace. Surely, Sasuke didn't plan to escape without getting himself off too.

"I-I don't want you...I don't want to be jerked off," Sasuke panted, "Kashi...no..." Sasuke was being dumb, and he really didn't know what he wanted, he just knew this wasn't it. Kakashi's hand was slowly stroking him and Sasuke couldn't help the heat that engulfed him. "Please..." he whimpered, his body turning into mush...God, Kakashi was making him so hot.

Kakashi smiled to himself, a plot unfolding in his devious mind. Kakashi kept stroking, chuckling in Sasuke's ear as another hand trailed down between his legs. This time, his hand opted for a place of further intimacy. "Then what do you want hm?" Kakashi asked, his finger circling the precious pink pucker under the warm waters of their 'romantic bath'. "Like this, hm?"

Sasuke gasped, feeling Kakashi's finger circle his hole. "Oh, Kashi," he panted. Could he handle more sex? Sasuke didn't care what his body said, it was what he wanted. He let his legs spread, "Yes...Kashi...yes...like that." God, he was such a slut...an insatiable slut.

Kakashi was amazed at how readily the teen opened himself up for him. It made teasing and torture much easier than it would have been had Sasuke struggled with him on the choice of stimulation. Kakashi smirked as he inserted one finger into the throbbing orifice, loving the way Sasuke's wanton hole took his digit. "Mm- you're ready to fuck again already? I'm surprised."

Sasuke moaned slightly. Mmm, Kakashi felt so good inside of him... "Kashi," he whispered, his legs spreading again. So much for those two hours, he mused. Sasuke angled his face towards Kakashi's. The man knew he was a slut and Sasuke wasn't sure if that turned him on more or made him feel horrible about himself. He let his hips roll and twitch around Kakashi's finger, it just wasn't enough. "M-more," he whispered, shame writing itself all over his flushed cheeks.

Kakashi nuzzled himself against Sasuke's face, gently allowing comfort to the teen as he slid another finger up inside of him, scissoring and moving as both long pale fingers searched for his sweet spot."Mmm- is this your idea of romantic?" Kakashi asked softly, grinding his pelvis up into the teen, so that his newly formed erection could be felt. "Do you want me?"

"Yes," Sasuke whispered, his ego finally taking the back seat. He wasn't sure how he wanted Kakashi to take him...roughly, slowly; lovingly...he just wanted him to do it. His toes curled as Kakashi's skillful fingers scissored him, preparing him for the one thing Sasuke felt incomplete without. "I-I want you," he moaned as Kakashi moved his fingers rapidly, "Ka-mm-kashi!"

Kakashi shifted the small body, the fluidity of the water allowing him to manipulate Sasuke's position so the man to get full access to his sexy backside. He moaned as Sasuke's hips brushed back against him. He withdrew his fingers and grabbed his own hard cock yet again. He used the head to tease the pucker, making no move to put it inside as he swirled it around the pulsing hole. Kakashi smirked and leaned into Sasuke again. "Do you want that? Do you want me to make you feel good with my cock, Sasuke love?"

Sasuke could feel the man's large, hard, cock making him release a small moan. "Yes...please! O-only your cock...only you...make me feel good. Kakashi...oh Gods, please!" he begged, his slutty-ness reaching a whole new level. It was amazing how easily Kakashi could turn him into a pile of mush...a very slutty pile of mush. "Kashi, please..."

"I suppose since you're asking so nicely," Kakashi smiled inwardly at the words as he slowly worked his cock head into the tight heat for the second time that night. Kakashi's breath caught in his throat for a moment as he was engulfed by all the heat of Sasuke's willing body. Oh, gods- it must have been the water offering him this sick satisfaction. He just hoped Sasuke felt the same way."Mmm."

Sasuke gasped as the man filled him. This was new...having sex in the tub and briefly Sasuke wondered if Kakashi was going to make love to him, or fuck him like a two-bit whore. Sasuke let his hands drop heavily into the water, creating a loud splash on both sides of them. "Fuck!" he cried as Kakashi buried himself completely in. He couldn't believe how quickly his body had begged for Kakashi again but he didn't care. He needed Kakashi to move.

Kakashi moaned as he slid forward a bit to get control on the position. Sasuke was atop his lap, the water offering no restraint of their position or movements. "Oh baby- you feel so good," Kakashi whispered into his ear, raising his hips to encourage Sasuke to work his pelvis down. Kakashi held his hip lightly, showing him the proper way to move in this situation. The water was a blessing.

Sasuke moved his hips down to meet Kakashi's thrusts, causing him to moan and close his eyes. God, he reacted so severely to Kakashi. The way the man talked, the way he kissed, the way he touched, the way he fucked...and made love. Sasuke couldn't get enough...nor could he help everything he felt. Slowly, he began moving his hips faster, hinting for Kakashi to do the same. "Oh, oh...you're so deep," Sasuke panted, his eyes fluttering open to look into Kakashi's mismatched ones, "You...you feel..." Right...Good...Hard...Hot? There were so many words that described how Kakashi felt and Sasuke's brain fought to choose between them. His body however asked for more...like it always did.

"Oh, Sasuke," The man breathed against his ear hotly, shifting his hips to start rocking in and out in an erotic rhythm. Kakashi could hear the water ripple against the sides of the tub as he and Sasuke began to move together inside the large porcelain container- the water still hot with their passion as its heater. "Mmm- do you," he panted," need more... yet?"

"Y-yes-fuck-yes Kakashi," Sasuke panted as he pressed his lips against Kakashi's, silencing him temporarily. Sasuke tried to keep the kiss long and passionate but Kakashi's thrusts distracted him, causing him to pull back and drop his head slightly. "Fuck!" he cried as he pressed his lips onto Kakashi's neck. His hips were moving quicker now, in his only other way to reassure his lover how much he wanted it...how much more he could take.

Kakashi couldn't believe how well Sasuke was receiving everything. It was as if the teen would die without the movement- the desperate feeling of want and resounding joy at their union. Kakashi couldn't help but Kiss Sasuke's temple reassuring him as he slammed his hips up and down faster trying to give Sasuke the best Sensations he could."Oh- yeah- right there, hmm?" Kakashi asked, as Sasuke rocked his body forward again.

Sasuke arched with the increase in Kakashi's thrusts. He hugged him tightly as the sound of their skin smacking against each other became deafening. Sasuke couldn't help but move his hips to the sensation, making sure to drop his hips every time Kakashi thrusted into him. God, he was such a... "Slut," Sasuke cried, his last thought fleeing his mouth instead of just his brain. Sasuke couldn't help what he'd become...it truly was all Kakashi's fault. His fingers dug their way into Kakashi's shoulders, causing him to feel even closer to the man. Their chests were in constant contact, their groins always connected and now, Sasuke felt, as if his hands were keeping them closer together.

The fingers digging into his flesh didn't cause him any trouble, they merely proved to spear him on- urging him to go faster and give Sasuke what he wanted- what he needed. The friction of their heated skin and the sudden rapture of the water's song was enough to melt the thickest of snow falls and was sure to the carol of choice for any of Kakashi's holiday seasons."Sasuke- you're so hot."

So Kakashi found this a turn on...if Sasuke's brain was using half the blood his cock was he would have remembered. "Kakashi!" Sasuke moaned his cock bouncing between his and Kakashi's bodies. He was so close to cumming, so close. "Fuck, fuck-Kakashi-ohhh!" he moaned as Kakashi's cock nailed his prostate continuously and roughly.

Kakashi couldn't help but shutter at such a sight. A beautiful bouncing Uchiha screaming and moaning his name while riding his straining hard cock. God- it was more than he should have been able to take. This kind of pleasure had to be illegal somewhere. Kakashi couldn't help but hold Sasuke's pliant hips tighter, slamming him down roughly."Oh- shit- I'm so, ah, close..."

Sasuke felt his eyes roll back into his head. Kakashi had never hit his prostate so many times...so roughly that Sasuke was surprised his body had lasted this long. Sasuke felt Kakashi's fingers dig into his hips as he bit into Kakashi's neck, hard enough to break skin. Kakashi's blood trickled into his mouth as Sasuke's body stiffened, Kakashi nailing his prostate once more, sending him completely over the edge.

Kakashi swallowed thickly as Sasuke's teeth assaulted his throat and his ass, everything clamping down at once was driving him insane. This had to be wrong somewhere down the line. This feeling had to be a sin- but he didn't care. His member twitched painfully inside of Sasuke as the hot velvet walls suffocated his burning erection. He came with a loud grunt, Sasuke's name spilling from his lips."O god, Sasuke... fuck."

Sasuke felt Kakashi explode inside of him as he pulled his mouth away from the man's collar bone. He dropped his forehead to Kakashi's shoulder. "Kaaashi," he panted the man still buried inside of him, "Oh..."

"Mmm... Sasuke..." Kakashi let his legs twitch freely in the water as his orgasm shot through his spine sending tingles of pleasant electricity through his over stimulated flesh. He'd really been pushing himself with all the sex he and Sasuke had been having. Maybe he was getting old? As the climax started to fall Kakashi raised his panting face to look at Sasuke. "Was it good?" he panted.

Sasuke pressed his lips against Kakashi's. The kiss wasn't sensual, or erotic, it was just meant to show Kakashi a little of what he was feeling. He pulled his face back slowly then ran his fingers over the bleeding bite mark he left. "Sorry," he whispered his eyes transfixed on the broken red skin. He leaned down and kissed it, Kakashi's blood wetting his lips.

Kakashi smiled at the sweet gesture, raising his dripping hand from the water to sooth the back of Sasuke's head with gentle caresses as he lapped at a wound Kakashi had barely noticed he'd made. Kakashi twisted up to kiss Sasuke's wet hair and pulled the teen back. "Don't be sorry," the elder male chided," You could have done worse. Besides- now there's proof you own me."

Sasuke smirked. "Not really, you'll hide it with your mask," he said wiping Kakashi's blood from his lips. He moved his hips slightly. "So much for your little song, ne? You haven't done much to convince me to like Christmas. Only 9 days left."

Kakashi rolled his eyes and flicked Sasuke's nose in defense of his lovely Christmas tune. No one insulted the plot without being reprimanded, not even Sasuke. "Oh you just wait- my talent in writing lyrics only gets better- and longer- and hotter." The man chuckled moving his mouth closer to Sasuke's. "You'll be too overwhelmed not to like Christmas."

Sasuke smirked and dropped his head to Kakashi's shoulder. "Hotter? You plan on making me like Christmas by having sex with me for 12 days." Sasuke let out a small scoff, "We have sex every time you're home...I hate to burst your bubble but in 9 days you will lose your porn."

Kakashi shook his head. "Sasuke," he began," when I found you and fucked you for the first time- you were a virgin. You haven't been with anyone else but me. I know the things you know about. I mean," he chuckled, raising his hands," You didn't even know about our new position until I did it to you." The man didn't mean to insult the teen just show him his naivety. "There is so much for Sensei to teach you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke blushed. He didn't want to be naive. He had spent years trying to hide it. But, the prospect of Kakashi 'teaching' him something turned him on immensely. He had to put up a good front though. "You didn't even notice I was a virgin until I told you today. That's almost a year later, Sherlock, I doubt you can teach me much," he teased as he lifted his hips off of Kakashi and stood over the man, "Good luck, sensei, you'll need it."

Kakashi scoffed at the gusto in Sasuke's act. Who did the kid think he was? Kakashi would show him alright. The elder man leaned back in the tub, resting his body in a simple yet powerful stance as he eyed the teen, up and down, molesting him with his mismatched eyes. "Hmm- well I don't need luck," Kakashi chuckled," I just need you to be a horny little slut like you usually are. I'm guaranteed a win with the way your libido owns you."

Sasuke smirked and stepped out of the tub. He liked Kakashi calling him a 'horny little slut' but his body was exhausted, he was exhausted, and he just wanted to climb into bed. The perverted jonin holding him. He glanced at the clock and smirked. So, Kakashi really had kept him in the tub for two hours. He had to admit, he was pretty impressed. "If you stay in there, you'll prune. And then I won't let you in the bed."

Kakashi snorted as he rose up behind the teen, shaking himself off like a wet dog before he actually stepped out of the water. He hoped he got Sasuke all wet again- just for his comment. He threw his head back, shaking out some beading water. "Heh, it's my bed actually- you're the one that comes to it," Kakashi chuckled, reaching for a towel to hand to Sasuke as a candle died out.

Sasuke ignored the towel Kakashi handed him, opting to press himself against Kakashi instead. "You know you wouldn't be able to sleep without me," he whispered as he grabbed the towel from Kakashi's hand and ran it down Kakashi's chest before pulling back. He wrapped the towel around his waist and shrugged. "Maybe I'll sleep on the couch..."

Kakashi chuckled. "Even if you wanted to you couldn't," he reached to grab the teen's arm."Remember the reason we had to get in the tub in the first place, Sasuke?"

Sasuke had forgotten about it and it completely ruined what he was trying to do. He turned back to Kakashi. "We have a spare room," he said, "I can make that 'my' bed if that's how you want to play this game."

"You little..." Kakashi had enough of the teen and grabbed his arm tighter, pulling him out of the bathroom, Kakashi still being stark naked. Kakashi made his way to the bedroom, his furrowed face still a little as he hefted Sasuke into his arms and dropped him onto the centre of their mattress. Kakashi crawled up, making sure to rest just above the teen so Sasuke couldn't run. Kakashi reached down and tucked his hand in the back of Sasuke's hair, raising his head."You're in my bed now- and you will never be in any other, Sasuke." Kakashi said the words deep and low- meaningful. He crushed their lips together. He had been nonchalant about letting Sasuke have momental slips in his want of Kakashi, but now, he affirmed his position with a passionate kiss. "You understand now?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke wasn't expecting that but he nodded. "Then don't call it your bed," he whispered, "It's ours." Sasuke kissed Kakashi once more as Kakashi released his hair. He smirked and let his eyes blink slowly. He knew Kakashi was watching everything his face did so if that meant being a little sexier, well...that was alright. He liked giving Kakashi something to think about before he went to bed. This way he knew the man would dream of him and only him. "9 days, baby," he whispered smirking, "9 days and you're off to a rough start."

Kakashi hadn't been thinking about day twelve until that evening. With all the things that had taken place, Kakashi had made a major decision. It was now beyond his own plot. But that didn't matter."Nine days is too many," Kakashi chuckled," You just wait till Christmas day and we'll see if the nine days really even mattered at all."

A/N:

MAKandCHEESE:Well i must say we have been slacking. Mostly due to issues with my computer and since it is christmas we have been a bit busy. But we promise the fic will get done. Even if it's not finished by christmas. It's been quite an experience writitng so much sex! I mean- Kakashi and Sasuke are fucking every hour on the hour it seems. But who are we to complain? He he, Meri Kurismasu! Please rate&review!

KakaSasu_4ever: The second day of Christmas, finally! Sorry, it doesnt look like we'll have this done by Christmas, but its better not to rush art right? Just Kidding! Thank you soooo much to everyone who is reading and reviewing this, I really really realll REALLY appreciate it. Dont let the KakaSasu section fall behind the KakaNaru (*shivers*) EVER AGAIN! XD Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy new Year!

hugs,

MAKandCHEESE and KakaSasu_4ever


	4. The Third Day of Christmas

Disclaimer: WE don't own Naruto or its characters and make no profits from writing our stories...they are purely for fun!

Kakashi had decided that since day two's plans had ended up coming into play rather late that he should get a head start on the action first thing in the morning. He already had all the materials prepared- those seen and unseen- and he ready to make Sasuke's holiday a lot more crowded than it already was. Kakashi sat at the table, hastily organizing ingredients so that everything would be in the correct place when Sasuke was finally finished getting dressed. Kakashi smirked wryly at his plan, he was such a genius. Since Sasuke seemed to like having such items around the house he knew day three's plot and plan would only serve to lead the teen to beg for more, and Kakashi was ready for it. "Are you ready to start baking our cookies yet, Sasuke?" Kakashi shouted, hoping he's been heard.

Sasuke walked out to the kitchen. "Baking cookies? Kakashi, I knew you were gay but really? That's like ridiculously gay." Sasuke walked over to the tea pot and poured himself some tea. It was much too cold in their apartment. They would have to fix that. "And why is it so cold in here?" he huffed as he walked back over and sat down next to Kakashi, "Don't you pay the heating bill?"

"I'm baking- we don't need heat if the oven is on. That costs money you know." Kakashi smiled to himself, it was about to get much hotter. Kakashi raised a bag of all purpose flower and waved it, showing Sasuke its weight and worth as he set it back down again. "We have another bag that is completely full in the pantry; I figured we should try to use it up. What better way to spend time during Christmas than by making sweet things, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, watching the teen with careful eyes as he sipped at his tea.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I don't like sweet Kakashi, if I did, I wouldn't have gotten together with you," Sasuke said smirking uncontrollably at his jab. That was a good one. And for it being so early in the morning, after a late...tiresome night...Sasuke was proud of himself.

Kakashi shook his head and moved over to the side a little, offering Sasuke's unguarded cheek a kiss before he pulled away. "Just get your butt over here and bake with me, Smartass. We need something to bring to Naruto and Hinata's place for their little get together," Kakashi explained, filling a measuring cup full of the dusty substance. "Besides- its ginger bread cookies - it's not sweet."

Sasuke took another sip then turned to Kakashi, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "So why don't we bring them wine or something? Isn't that what you're supposed to do?" he asked as he watched Kakashi begin to add the ingredients to the bowl. Sasuke watched in some sort of morbid fascination. He had never baked and he'd only seen his mother do it once...so this was a new experience and it was fascinating. He watched as Kakashi broke eggs and dropped them in...the yellow of the yolk mixing with the white of the powder. He should have been as entranced as he was...but he couldn't help it.

Kakashi sighed, adding some nutmeg to the mixture- trying to keep everything in check as Sasuke watching from beside him. "Because," Kakashi stated happily, "Home made things always taste better. Besides, wine in so unoriginal- at least cookies are Christmassy," Kakashi chuckled before picking up an apron to his left and offering it to Sasuke."Put it on," he instructed lightly.

Sasuke scoffed at the apron. He was NOT wearing that. "Yea right," he said, "You wear it."

Kakashi rolled his eyes." I am, I have two of them, Sasuke. So- Unless you want to get ginger on your clothes, put it on. Ginger stains by the way," Kakashi added, shoving the apron in Sasuke's face again. He smiled at the teen, trying to encourage him to take the indicated smock. "Come on, it's not like anyone will see you. Are you that afraid of not expressing your masculinity?" Kakashi laughed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed the apron then draped it over the chair, "I am not wearing it. You can look like a moron but I refuse. And as for the 'no one will see you' we both know that's a load of crap and you'll end up taking an embarrassing photo of me then showing every pervert in the town. Don't think I don't know about the picture you took on Halloween when you made me dress like a nurse. You did take a picture and you showed Jiraiya which was why he tried to get me to sleep with him. No way, I'm not falling for that again."

Kakashi smirked and stepped forward. As he approached the teen sank back into the chair, obviously wondering what was going on. Kakashi kneeled in front of him and leaned up to brush his lips against Sasuke's."Still sore about that, are you?" Kakashi chuckled sliding his hands behind Sasuke's back to bring him closer. His lips tangled against Sasuke's eagerly in a sweet kiss.

Sasuke was a little surprised by Kakashi's lips...but that didn't mean he wasn't going to enjoy them. He let his eyes slip close, and Kakashi dominate his mouth as they kissed with such fever and passion. Sasuke moved himself closer to his boyfriend, his body instantly grateful for the close contact. They could fight about the ugly apron in a minute, for now, Sasuke was going to make out with Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled proudly into the kiss, his hands working Sasuke's back expertly as he held Sasuke's attention with his pliant lips and make out skills. Kakashi slipped a hand into his hair and pulled him closer, the other held the chair. Unbeknownst to Sasuke, Kakashi's left hand managed to clutch the gaudy apron in one hand and work it around his waist, tying a simple knot, before he dragged the neck string up to try and get the apron on completely. He was stopped when Sasuke tried to pull out of the kiss, but Kakashi would have none of it until he worked the strings on the top so that the apron now rested firmly against Sasuke's body. "Not so bad see? I promise I won't take pictures- I just don't want you to ruin your clothes," Kakashi whispered, rising to put on his own apron.

Sasuke looked down at the horrendous atrocity that was attached to his body. "Pink?" he scoffed as his eyes took in the solid pink apron and the white ruffles, "Why did you buy this? Was it for your girlfriend before you realized you were gay?" Sasuke pulled at it slightly. It really was the gaudiest thing he'd ever seen. Why did Kakashi have this? He looked at the man who put on a plain white apron with the words "Kiss the Cook" in bold red letters. Sasuke rolled his eyes. This was really quite ridiculous.

Kakashi smiled and moved away after pressing a wet kiss to the annoyed male's cheek. "Oh come now- I never had a girlfriend- lovers, yes." he chuckled, fastening his own apron. "I got that for you when we were shopping the other day-- when I was buying you some other cute things. Has anyone ever told you pink is your color, Sasu-kun?" He smirked, returning to his batter.

Sasuke blushed and crossed his arms. "You had girl lovers?" he asked trying to take the attention off of himself, "You're bi?" Sasuke knew he really had no right to delve into the man's past, especially since he'd lied about his own, but he had to have some sort of plan to not talk about him. "And what do you mean you were buying me cute things...I thought we weren't exchanging gifts this year?"

Kakashi smiled and turned to hold Sasuke, gently."That's cute. Are you territorial Sasuke?" Kakashi laughed lightly."But I was lying to myself. I'd always liked men as far as I knew-- I just did it because it was expected of me. It wasn't ever a good idea." Kakashi explained, letting go of the teen for a moment, before pulling him back with him to the bowl of brown batter."As for the shopping. You'll just have to see-- they aren't necessarily gifts. I need them too."

Sasuke looked down at the batter. When had it turned brown? Sasuke felt his eyebrows furrow slightly. Wasn't brown a bad thing to have during baking? "Is it supposed to be brown?" he asked naively before he could stop himself. Now Kakashi probably thought he was naive...which even though he was, he liked to pretend otherwise. He felt his cheeks redden again. This was dumb...no one needed to bake and he certainly did not need to know how.

Kakashi laughed, stirring the mixture."It's just the nutmeg- it takes some time to set in I guess. Are you interested in baking?" Kakashi stated, using his own common sense in the world of sweets and Sasuke. Even if Sasuke did he wouldn't admit it. Kakashi moved back and pushed Sasuke forward, trying to slide the spoon into Sasuke's hand. "Do you want to stir it Sasuke?" Kakashi asked sweetly.

Sasuke supposed stirring wouldn't hurt. He grabbed the wooden spoon lightly and began mimicking the movements Kakashi had been doing. The batter molded around the spoon and stuck to the sides of the bowl. And even though Sasuke did NOT want to admit it...the batter smelled almost good. He glanced behind at Kakashi. He didn't say anything, just glanced back. Kakashi seemed perfectly content just standing there, just being with him and it was nice. Sasuke looked back at the batter. "How-erm-long should I stir it for? It still looks like crap..."

Kakashi shook his head and stepped behind the teen- he obviously was new to the whole cooking idea. He took the hand in which Sasuke was holding the wooden spoon delicately, cradling it in his own, and began making a smooth sweeping motion. "See- you have to fold the batter Sasu-kun. If you don't it gets bubbles and not all the batter will cook properly."

Sasuke felt his Sharingan bleed into his eyes. After all, he would probably need to know things like this for the future and why not memorize them with a little more help. He let Kakashi's hand guide his, mentally taking notes on how the way he had done it and the way Kakashi was helping him do it differed. Sasuke also couldn't help but notice how close Kakashi was, his body radiating heat to Sasuke's cold body. He knew he was being dumb. And whore-ish but it was kind of turning him on. As his Sharingan watched and memorized everything Kakashi was saying about cooking, another part of him kept thinking about all the possible 'things' that could happen in the kitchen...with the batter...on the table.

Kakashi smiled at this tender moment. It wasn't everyday that Sasuke was up for doing something like this- which he considered below him or too childish. He watched as Sasuke's hand became more independent, smiling softly. But- he dared not remove his hand. If he could spend just a few more moments being this close he'd take them gladly. "You're a natural at this, Sasu-kun," Kakashi stated cheerfully.

Sasuke smirked and shrugged. "I'm a fast learner," he retorted glanced back at Kakashi, forgetting to banish his Sharingan.

Kakashi went to smile as the teen gazed at him, but then noticed the familiar glow of the teen's red sharingan and chuckled. "Er- Sasuke... why do you need that?" He asked cryptically, hoping not to embarrass the teen. "Trying to memorize something, Sasu-koi?"

Sasuke blinked rapidly, feeling immediately stupid. He turned back to the batter, slightly embarrassed. He didn't want to tell Kakashi it was because he wouldn't have known how to bake his way out of a paper bag. He bit his bottom lip and stayed quiet. There was no redeeming himself now.

Kakashi smiled and stilled his hand over Sasuke's own, which had begun mixing eagerly to compensate for the teen's embarrassment. "Oh, Sasuke..." he purred, trying to lull the teen from his feelings of inadequacy, "Trust me- how do you think I remember how to do a lot of this stuff. It's perfectly normal to not know these things." He smiled, dipping his finger into the batter and bringing it to his lips."You know," he murmured against his fingers, "It only tastes right- if you mix correctly." With that Kakashi's fingers disappeared between his lips. He moaned quietly around them for a moment, tongue edging between them licking and sucking away every molecule. With a loud pop they reappeared. "Mmm- perfect."

Sasuke looked back at Kakashi, his eyes entranced with Kakashi's mouth. He swallowed and turned back to the batter. His blood beginning to boil, his heart fluttering. What the hell was Kakashi trying to do? He dropped the spoon in the bowl and closed his eyes as he tried to drown out the myriad of dirty thoughts that erupted in his brain. "What now?" he asked his voice low and semi-shaky. He needed to snap out of it. Kakashi wasn't being sexual he was...was tasting...to make sure...yea...that was it.

Kakashi smiled, nuzzling his face into the crook of Sasuke's neck. He chuckled and laughed like a small child- only the difference was he was a ninja, who happened to kill people for a living. He happily chided to Sasuke. "You have to taste it too- so you'll know if it's right!" Kakashi stated in a matter-of-fact tone, dipping his fingers into the bowl. He raised them to Sasuke's mouth, tracing his pouty lips. "Say 'ah', Sasu-koi."

Sasuke opened his mouth slowly, letting Kakashi's fingers to enter his mouth. He didn't like sweet...and gingerbread cookies were definitely not his favorite, but he still licked and sucked Kakashi's fingers like they had been made of his favorite food. He let his eyes slip closed...with wet fingers Kakashi...Kakashi could... "Mmm," Sasuke semi-moaned. No, no he had to keep his mind out of the gutter. Kakashi was not going to...he wasn't going to...they were baking. This was normal...nonsexual.

Kakashi mentally chuckled in victory as the teen sucked his fingers free of the mixture. He snuggled into Sasuke's neck more- his warm breath drifting up and over Sasuke's throat as he smiled, watching the eager lips wrapped around his fingers almost desperately. It was almost funny. Kakashi smiled, whispering. "My fingers are all clean now... but you're still sucking-- do I taste that good?"

Sasuke pulled back immediately. God! Of course Kakashi would notice. He felt his blush creep back. "Hn, I-I...you wish..." he stuttered incoherently, his member slowly coming to life. He had to change the subject. "W-what now?"

"Heh- I wonder if you taste that good with gingerbread dough." Kakashi chuckled at his flustered student- it was true, Sasuke had been blushing and stumbling like a virgin. He was too cute for his own good. Slowly Kakashi took Sasuke's hand in his own and dipped the teen's pale fingers into the batter and immediately raised the digits to his own mouth, slipping them in eagerly. Slowly he sucked the warm fingers and mixture clean- his tongue begging for more. "Mmm- I must say, out of the sweet things I just tasted- you must be the sweetest, Sasu-koi..."

Sasuke swallowed again before turning back to Kakashi. He had to put up a convincing façade. He slowly pulled his hand from Kakashi's. He was not going to be tempted by the man. He wasn't a slut...he wasn't. "Stop being a pervert," he whispered, his voice not holding the authority he wanted it to, "Let's just bake...these stupid cookies."

"You don't sound so sure, Sasuke," he chuckled. Before the teen could turn around, Kakashi seized the opportunity to pin the teen's lower back against the side of the table, effectively pinning him there with his own hips and abdomen. Kakashi raised his eyes up to look at the teen amusedly- his pupils dancing with excited surprise. He smirked wryly and snaked a hand down to Sasuke's groin, cupping the heated flesh between Sasuke's legs. He laughed again. "Heh- sounds to me like something else is cooking right now," the elder male gleefully pointed out, massaging his package as he leaned down to lick at Sasuke's jaw and throat. "Mm- did I get you excited, Sasuke? Did me sucking that sweet dough off your fingers make you want it to be your cock? Hmm- you're such a dirty boy."

Sasuke felt his eyes closed. So Kakashi had been sexual the whole time. "Y-you...pervert," Sasuke choked his body burning. His ego wanted him to push the older man away, but his body was begging for something else. No, Sasuke had to be in control...at least a little bit. He placed his hands on Kakashi's shoulders, shoving him back slightly. "D-don't you have an off switch?" he panted his body burning with sexual desire.

Kakashi moved forward again, massaging his pants still, and quite thoroughly. "Mmm," he kissed his ear lobe," I should ask you the same question now shouldn't I, you dirty little Uchiha?" Kakashi asked, emphasizing his point by cupping Sasuke's arousal tightly. Kakashi smirked and then offered the teen a look. One that said: 'Don't deny yourself Sasuke- indulge a little.'

Sasuke let his eyelids slip shut. God...Kakashi was winning...again. Well...Kakashi was his boyfriend...and...was it so bad to want him as much as he did? Sasuke let his legs open wider. He forced himself to look at Kakashi, in his eyes. "What was the p-point of making me put on the apron...if-if you were just planning on taking it off?" he asked forcing his eyes to give Kakashi the sexiest look he possibly could.

"I wasn't planning to," Kakashi said devilishly, his tongue rimming the side of Sasuke's ear as his hand went to work, slipping under his apron, and unfastening the teen's constricting pants carefully- undoing each button as sexily as possible as he leaned in to lick at Sasuke's lips, getting the teen to chase him with his mouth. When he finally drew close to Sasuke's boxers he smiled. "Mm- so hard already. I love how responsive you are, Sasu-koi."

Sasuke wasn't going to stand for Kakashi's games anymore. The last two days had been full of them. He pushed his hips into Kakashi's hand and pulled the man's lips into a heated kiss. He thrust his tongue in and out of Kakashi's mouth before letting him dominate. Sasuke pulled away breathlessly, his hands still tightly holding Kakashi's face. "You do this, you pervert," he panted, "You're the only one that makes me react like this. Show me I'm appreciated."

Kakashi smirked. So he had finally got the teen to the end of his leash? Good. Now it was time to tug. "I think in a few seconds it will be you showing me I am appreciated little Uchiha," Kakashi sniggered, pulling out Sasuke's sweet pink cock. Kakashi's hand worked the organ as he grinded against Sasuke's pelvis- his legs open giving Kakashi ample room. "It's my cock that gives your ass such pleasure- don't you forget that. Let me show you how to make someone feel good," Kakashi smirked, licking his lips before tugging Sasuke's pants off his hips." I'm going to give you so much pleasure you won't even be able to enjoy it."

Sasuke moaned and stepped out of his pants, his legs spreading again, giving Kakashi whatever room he desired. Sasuke arched his back, pushing his cock into Kakashi's hardened erection. "What are you waiting for?" he asked capturing Kakashi's lips and kissing them roughly. He pulled back the instant Kakashi tried to intensify the kiss. "Show me, sensei," he teased, his voice challenging the man.

"Mm- let sensei give you a hands on lesson." Kakashi rolled his hips once more before hefting the teen up onto the table and pouring himself up and over the pale shaking body. His eyes were gleaming with predatory delight as he licked his lips- still tasting the ginger on them. His eyes perked up- speaking of ginger. Kakashi reached for the full bowl. Upon his retrieval, he proceeded to spoon the brown tasty mix over Sasuke's erect cock- the muscles so Sasuke's lower half quivering at the new sensation. "Mm- this is the only way I'll ever eat sweets again. I'll only eat them off you, my sweet Sasuke-koi. You're simply too delicious to pass up," Kakashi giggled, dipping his fingers through the mix at the base and tip- spreading it about in neat spiral forms as his wrist worked it up and down over the shaft.

Sasuke moaned. He wasn't too sure how this was pleasuring someone else but he didn't care. He also was glad Kakashi hadn't noticed his lack of underwear making Sasuke smirk slightly. So, Kakashi really was blinded by his sexual desire. Sasuke arched into Kakashi's fingers. Was the man going to give him a blow job? Part of Sasuke wanted that...but there was always the larger part that wanted to... "Fuck!" he moaned as Kakashi's fingers continued to play with his cock. God, no more games! Sasuke couldn't handle it!

"Mm- it gives me so much pleasure watching you squirm under me like this. Look at you move baby," Kakashi moaned, his hand up speed over Sasuke's dripping member. The mixture wouldn't last long like this-- and so he knew it was time to have himself a sexy little Uchiha snack. Kakashi dipped himself low, coming face to face with the member. "Mm- such a pretty cock just for me." With that, Kakashi took the first swipe of his tongue through the batter.

Again Sasuke moaned. God...why was Kakashi doing this? He felt the man go back to touching him lightly, making his whole body quiver and writhe. He couldn't help but arch his back off of the table, his arms jerked rapidly at his sides. He felt his one hand knock over the brown sugar, sending the powder onto half his face and neck. He couldn't do this...these games...they were too much.

Kakashi smirked as the teen's hips bucked, a look of pure anguish and desperation displayed across his pretty features. Kakashi felt as if he could just consume the adorable scene unfolding before him. The Uchiha was so open and vulnerable, shivering as Kakashi licked about the base of his tasty treat. The leaking cookie-creamed cock bounced in anticipation as Kakashi stroked the length, and sucked gently on the engorged head, licking away the delectable mixture of precum and ginger dough. He brought his eyes to look directly into Sasuke's. He let his tongue slide into the sensitive slit suggestively as the jounin continued to stare. "Mmm," he murmured, "This is quite a treat indeed, Sasu-koi. Do you like it when we play together like this? Hm?"

Sasuke arched and moaned. Damn Kakashi, damn him! "Just...fucking do something!" Sasuke ordered as his hands were clutched tightly into fists, "No more...games!" Sasuke really couldn't handle any more games. Kakashi had pushed him so far the last two days that he struggled to hold on and play back today. He felt Kakashi like his slit again, making him moan. "Please..."

Kakashi chuckled, still toying around with the sensitive head, licking at it randomly with a flat tongue. "Mmm- Then what do you want?" Kakashi drawled as sexily as he could- which was pretty damn sexily. He let one hand stroke the inside of Sasuke's thigh, causing the teen to spread his legs wider, giving Kakashi a lovely view of his slutty wanton hole. "Tell me, Sasuke," he purred.

Sasuke moaned. "Anything," he panted as Kakashi's hands made his thighs burn, "Everything!" Sasuke closed his eyes. Why was his body so out of control? Why was he aching so badly for Kakashi? They had had sex last night, less than 24 hours ago, and yet here Sasuke was shaking and pleading, demanding sex like...like he'd hadn't seen Kakashi in years.

Kakashi chuckled, "Would you like for me to fuck you? Hm?" He asked nuzzling the smooth thigh, tongue snaking out to draw a sexy trail of saliva along the delicate surface. Kakashi wanted to draw this out for just a little while longer- he wanted to see how far he could get Sasuke to go. He wanted Sasuke begging to play with the new friends Kakashi had bought him. "Nice and hard, ne?"

Sasuke moaned and arched. God, he was aching so badly, "Please! Kashi...oh, please!" Sasuke spread his legs wider in an attempt to emphasis his point. He could feel his ass clench in anticipation. God, how did Kakashi do this? How did he make him feel so much so rapidly?

Kakashi smirked between the boys legs. He had him exactly where he wanted him- begging and pleading for attention. Sasuke looked completely edible with his legs spread and head resting against the kitchen table. So sweet and sexy in the gaudy apron, Kakashi would have pounced on the teen if he hadn't known what other pleasurable things could happen."Do you want me to spice things up, Sasu-koi?"

Sasuke let his eyes flutter open. He wanted everything...anything. "Yes," he panted looking down at Kakashi through his spread legs, "Kashi...do something..." Sasuke felt his cock harden and his pucker spread then clench. "Fuck," he panted his eyes fluttering closed. Kakashi had to have slipped something into that batter...there was just no way that Sasuke's body and Sasuke for that matter could need Kakashi so much...and so quickly.

Kakashi smirked."Stay here like a good little boy then," and with that Kakashi picked himself off and darted into the hallway, rounding the corner to slide into their bedroom. Kakashi raised the mattress a little ways off the frame, reaching underneath with a hand searching for something more. When his hand found the pouch he smirked in victory and ran back out into the kitchen. "Miss me, pet?"

Sasuke panted. "What...where did you go?" he asked as he pushed himself up on his forearms. Sasuke felt his skin blushing feverishly, his muscles burning and aching with desire. "What's behind y-your back?"

Kakashi smiled, coming to settle down between the teen's legs again. He moved both hands, placed on Sasuke's ankles, up and over the smooth curves of his legs, stopping at his hips as he kissed into the side of a bare thigh."Something you'll like. I bought you three new friends. Care to guess what they are, baby?" Kakashi asked giggling, the mischief rising in his throat.

Sasuke felt his brows furrow. 3 friends? "Just tell me," Sasuke whispered. He was over the game; he just wanted Kakashi to fuck him.

Kakashi smiled. "Oh yes, and they're all eager to meet you," Kakashi smiled to himself, pulling the bag up on the table. "Would you like to meet them, Sasu-koi? They're very very nice friends. I'm sure you'll absolutely love them." Kakashi slid up the pliant body, making sure his stomach was flush against Sasuke's aching need, spreading around the dough. "What do you say, baby?"

"Stop teasing!" Sasuke moaned as his burning body arched into the jonin above him. "Fuck, Kakashi, please!" Sasuke knew he was pushing along the lines of pathetic right now, but he hurt so much sexually.

"Mm," Kakashi nodded, closing his eyes, "I'll take that as a yes." Kakashi pulled the bag open and slipped the contents on to the table nonchalantly, chucking the bag over his shoulder as he turned his attention back to Sasuke. He never too his eyes away from the started annoyed teen. "Go on now- its rude not to say hello," Kakashi drawled, his eyes motioning to the disposed items.

Sasuke tried to pull away. Oh, no. They were NOT doing that. There was no way in hell... "Get off of me," he growled his body still burning with sexual need and desire, "I'm not a whore...no fucking way..." Sasuke used his hands to grasp the top of the table and tried to pull out from underneath Kakashi, but the man wouldn't let go.

"Settle down, Sasuke," Kakashi growled sexily, laughing a little at the struggle. "Or do I have to get out the handcuffs too?" Kakashi didn't see what Sasuke's problem was. The teen already had several friends like them. "Because I am fucking your ass with that dildo and you're going to like it, Sasu-koi."

"You can fuck yourself," Sasuke hissed. No, you fucked yourself with a dildo when your lover was gone...when you were alone and you needed comfort. Not when your boyfriend was laying above you, his own cock more than ready to give you what you needed. Sasuke glared at Kakashi, even though his cock rubbing against Kakashi's stomach was sending dirty messages to his brain.

Kakashi leaned down against the teen's lips."So does this mean you want the handcuffs, my pretty Uchiha whore?" Kakashi smirked, grabbing Sasuke's ass. He let his fingers wander, sliding against pliant flesh before he slipped his index finger inside of Sasuke's body. He neglected to prepare the teen- it was always more fun that way.

Sasuke felt his eyes slip close. "Nnn, Kashi," he moaned. He had wanted to give more of a fight but...that finger...that lone finger was making it hard to think about anything but Kakashi fucking him into the table. "Nnno...Kashi..." he panted his body instantly milking Kakashi's finger for all it could give him.

"Just a finger and it already feels that good, ne?" Kakashi whispered next to his ear. "Do you want something bigger?" Kakashi drawled, grabbing the neon pink vibrator off the table and waving it in Sasuke's face. " Mmm- I bet you'd look so fucking hot with this in your tight little ass, Sasu-koi..." Kakashi teased, licking at Sasuke's lips as he moved his finger in and out.

Sasuke moaned. No...no, he couldn't let Kakashi see what a whore he was. He captured Kakashi's lips in his own, kissing the man, hoping to convince the man to forget the dildo. He slowly felt his hips begin to move down on Kakashi's finger and his arms wrapping loosely around his neck. "Kashi," he moaned into the man's mouth. Maybe if he was sexy enough Kakashi would put himself inside of Sasuke...making him feel slightly less slutty?

Kakashi smiled. "I even got some nice lube for you- so it slides in and out nice and fast for you- water melon flavor. Maybe I'll give you a rim while I fuck you, ne? Would you like that?" Kakashi asked, flicking the on and off switch on the vibrator teasingly." Oh, I bet you would- lets try it out shall we?" Kakashi let himself slip down again, rubbing the pink cock against Sasuke's skin.

Sasuke felt his legs spread wider for Kakashi as the pink dildo moved and vibrated against his skin. Dear God...whoever had made these...he would...he'd have to kill them. "Kashi...ahh..." he panted. Fuck, he supposed there was no stopping himself. Besides, Kakashi seemed to get a rise out of him being slutty and why the hell not? "Oh, Kashi," Sasuke whispered. The man wanted to play? Fine, Sasuke would play. He'd get to cum and Kakashi would have to stay hard. He could jack himself off. Sasuke pushed his hips down on Kakashi's finger then up into the man's muscular body.

Kakashi smiled as the teen warmed up to him- he was really going to enjoy this. Kakashi nudged the tiny hole with the head before pulling back from the quivering orifice. "I almost forgot about the special lube I got for you," Kakashi drawled, opting to pick up the tube and flipped open the lid. As soon as the cap was removed the scent drifted up into his nostrils, creating a pleasant sensation in the pit of his stomach. "Mmm, I'll bet it tastes good too- why don't you be the judge of that Sasuke-koi?" Kakashi asked sweetly, squeezing some of the pleasant syrup onto his fingers- pressing them against the teen's lips.

Sasuke opened his mouth. Kakashi was just as turned on as he was. Now, he was going to make it worse. Sasuke wrapped his hands around Kakashi's wrist, holding it in place as he sucked on the man's fingers and covered every inch of them with his tongue. "Mmm," he whispered the melon taste exploded in his mouth. He didn't really like the sweetness of it, but once it was gone...Kakashi's fingers tasted better than he thought they would.

Kakashi felt his groin jump- Sasuke was taking to their fun better then he thought he would have. Kakashi smirked, rocking his fingers in and out of Sasuke's mouth. "Mmm- I love to see you in so much pleasure. It's what I live for," he smiled leaning down to reach just above Sasuke's mouth, and nuzzled his cheek, pulling his fingers away. "Can I have a taste?"

Sasuke turned his face to Kakashi's connecting their lips in a hot passionate kiss. He let his eyes slowly shut. Maybe...maybe he shouldn't have ulterior motives. Kakashi seemed so sincere when he said that he lived to see Sasuke in pleasure. And...Sasuke loved that he was the only one who could turn Kakashi into the sexual deviant he was when they were alone. Would it be so bad to just let the man take over? Let him be in charge? Why did everything have to be a struggle of power? Sasuke felt Kakashi moan in his mouth, making his heart jump and his blood turn molten. Their relationship didn't have to be about power. He trusted Kakashi and the only way he could think to show him that was to go along with the rest of this day's events. Kakashi wouldn't hurt him, he only wanted pleasure.

Kakashi smiled before pulling out of the kiss, flicking his tongue against Sasuke's bottom lip before he moved away completely. He marveled at the blush on Sasuke's cheeks- the very beauty of his dishelmed manner blew Kakashi away. "Mmm- you are so goddamn beautiful did you know that? You're making it hard for me not to fuck you myself- but I really want you to feel how good this is first," Kakashi explained, rubbing the fake pink organ against his hole, not yet pushing in without the lube. "Mmm- I promise you'll like it, Sasu-koi."

Sasuke felt the plastic rub at his entrance, causing him to moan again. "Kashi..." he panted his eyes never leaving his lover's face. How was Kakashi going to get any pleasure from this? Sasuke pushed his hips down on the plastic forcing it to press against him. "W-what about you?" he panted his body thriving off the idea of the hard plastic object entering him and making him cum. If he could make himself cum with a vibrator than with Kakashi doing it, he knew it would be amazing.

Kakashi smiled and dipped his fingers through the lube, spreading it over the head of the vibrator before he allowed it to plunge in without warning. He knew Sasuke would be surprised- and it would only add to his pleasure at the shock of being entered so quickly. When Kakashi had the toy about half way in he began licking Sasuke's thigh. "Mmm- do you want the highest setting, babe?"

Sasuke felt his eyes roll into the back of his head and his back arch from the table. "Oh!" He shifted his hips from side to side as Kakashi's lips met with his thigh. "Fuck! Kashi," he panted as the toy moved around inside of him. God that damned vibrator...it...it felt so good. His brain slowly reminded him of the question Kakashi had posed. And he wasn't quite sure what it was. But, he trusted the man so his only answer could be... "Yes!"

Kakashi was appalled by Sasuke's answer. He knew the teen liked it hard but he was sure he would have taken a little more time getting used to this level of pleasure. But, Kakashi knew Sasuke could handle it, so, with a smile he twisted the rim to the highest level and let the vibrator hammer in and out of Sasuke as he moved it with his hand. "You're so fucking sexy," he purred, his tongue flicking against Sasuke's ass.

Sasuke screwed his eyes shut. Fuck, he hadn't been ready for that! He cried out and clenched his fists tightly. "Ahh!" he moaned. Kakashi could have given him warning but it didn't take him long for his immense pain to turn to pleasure. He felt his body writhe and move against the fast paced vibrator as it practically ripped him in half.

Kakashi felt himself harden at the sight. Sasuke had been just too perfect. He responded so readily to the toy it was like he'd been doing it his entire life. Kakashi groaned as his tongue lapped around the vibrator, catching the sweet and sour tang of the watermelon lube. "Mm- such a good fuck- you're so hot- how'd I get so lucky?" Kakashi allowed the vibrator to twist and pivot on its own, as he sped up its movements, his tongue loving excess vibrations.

Sasuke arched his back further from the table, his moans and pants filling the room. He couldn't stop his body's movement and it felt so good to have the pink toy moving inside of him and being thrust so brutally. Sasuke felt the toy nail his prostate, causing white to encompass his vision. "Kashi!" he cried as his body began to move faster against the toy. Fuck, he couldn't believe how quickly he was turned on.

Kakashi was fascinated by the way Sasuke's lithe body moved and rocked against the toy and his tongue. He was getting too hot for this- as soon as Sasuke came he'd have to move the party to the bedroom and let Sasuke have his fun time. God, the thought of that was enough- and in a moment he was off his knees with his mouth planted against Sasuke's, vibrator still moving inside him.

Sasuke was surprised by Kakashi's lips but he kissed the man with everything he could. He could taste the watermelon lube on Kakashi's lips immediately reminding him that the man's lips had just come from his ass. He moaned as Kakashi's tongue swept his entire mouth, wrapping and mingling with his tongue. His body was still reacting to the vibrator, his hips thrusting themselves down on it and rolling to have it touch every part inside of him it could.

Kakashi let his tongue simmer in Sasuke's mouth while his hand kept working on his pleasure down below. Kakashi really wanted for Sasuke to cum- and to cum hard. He had to give the teen something more. Kakashi pulled his mouth away for a second. "hold on- I'm gonna make it feel really nice," and with that Kakashi wrapped his free hand around Sasuke's cock and began pumping."There baby?"

Sasuke gasped and closed his eyes immediately. "Kashi...ahhh!" Sasuke panted, his body convulsing against the plastic toy. Kakashi's hand was driving him insane, and slowly bringing him closer to the edge. He turned his head away from Kakashi then back towards the man. The pleasure...the pleasure was too much... "Kashi...Kashi-ahhh-ohhh...I'm...I'm gonna-ahh cum!"

Kakashi moaned at the sight. "Then cum for me baby- cum hard," and with that Kakashi pressed his mouth back down against Sasuke's own in a hard passionate kiss. He swallowed Sasuke's screams as he moved the toy even faster, hammering his prostate. The sweet bundle of nerves would never be the same again. Kakashi felt Sasuke's stomach dip as he swiped their tongues together. He was close.

Sasuke screamed, his lips breaking apart from Kakashi's. His inner walls crushed down against the still moving toy, causing him to cry out again. His cum spurted from his cock wildly, spreading its essence all over Kakashi's hand and Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke's eyes scrunched and he held the man as close as he could. He knew Kakashi could feel his body shake and convulse but it didn't faze him.

Kakashi pulled the toy out as soon as Sasuke's shaking had ceased. He resorted to pressing wet kisses all over the teen's face, praising how sexy he was. Kakashi managed to pull away for a moment, just looking down at the teen's flushed state. God he was gorgeous when he was riding out an orgasm. Kakashi wished he could take a picture. "Was that good baby?" Kakashi asked sweetly.

Sasuke opened his eyes, blinking repeatedly. He couldn't stop his heart from pounding and his breath from hitching. He brought his hand to Kakashi's face, grabbing the man by his hair and pulling him into a kiss. It wasn't as intense as he had intended it to be but he was still coming off of his natural high. He released Kakashi and let his eyes slowly close. "Yea, Kashi..."

Kakashi purred. "Mmm," he nuzzled Sasuke's face, kissing his cheek."You did so good, Sasuke. You were so fucking sexy with the toy inside of you. I almost came just watching," Kakashi admitted, his breath ruffling Sasuke's disheveled hair."Now it s your turn... let's go to the bedroom okay? I have another surprise."

Sasuke turned his face to Kakashi's. "Another surprise?" he asked as he tried to sit up.

Kakashi smiled and helped Sasuke to his feet, wondering if the teen could walk after what he'd just experienced. At least he wouldn't have cum dripping down his thighs yet- that was a bonus. "Yes, Sasuke, a surprise- you're going to love it. Probably more than you did the vibrator," Kakashi explained, kissing the top of the teen's head. "Can you get to the bedroom on your own legs yet, Sasu-kun?"

Sasuke felt his legs wobble slightly but he wasn't going to let Kakashi see that. He made his way to the bedroom, slightly unsure if his body could take more. After all, Kakashi's surprise was obviously of the sexual sort. Sasuke peeled the horrendous apron from his body and threw it down in the hallway. "So much for your cookies," he teased as he stopped walking and turned back to Kakashi.

Kakashi smirked, leading the teen by the arm back to the bedroom. Sasuke's slender legs were twitching and Kakashi noticed- but he let Sasuke walk not wanting to get the teen embarrassed after things were just starting to get good. Kakashi pressed his back to the door of their bedroom and shut it slowly, turning his eyes up to meet the teen's gaze. "Mm- can always make more," he laughed, moving closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke arched his eyebrow. "What are you hiding?" he asked pushing himself against Kakashi, wrapping his arms around the man's waist, slowly untying the apron.

Kakashi let Sasuke's nimble fingers work the ties to his apron. The expert way Sasuke folded himself into Kakashi's form was an exquisite expression of sensuality. Kakashi nearly emptied his load at the sight. Before Kakashi started falling away with himself in memories and fantasies he shook his head and focused on Sasuke again. "I'm not hiding anything- just a little surprise, babe."

Sasuke eased the apron off of Kakashi, letting it fall to the floor. He leaned up and kissed Kakashi gently. "So if you're not hiding it, then why don't you let me in?" he asked, his lips rubbing against Kakashi's, "Or did you want something in return?"

Kakashi smirked, moving both of them back until the back of Sasuke's knees hit the bed's side and he was forced to sit down. Kakashi kneeled between the teen's legs for a moment."This is about your pleasure, Sasuke. I'm doing this for you," Kakashi said sweetly, reaching under the bed with one hand to draw something out. He smiled as he stood and took both of Sasuke's hands into his own. He pressed a solid kiss against his lips before sliding something small into Sasuke's hands. "I'm doing this because you let me have my fun. You can do whatever you want to me, Sasu-koi. Play with me?" The man drawled in an uncharacteristic fashion.

Sasuke felt his eyes widen as he glanced down at the small thing Kakashi placed in his hands. "A cock ring?" he asked before his brain could stop him. He looked at Kakashi. There was nothing more he wanted to do other than play with Kakashi...but a cock ring? Did that mean he wanted him to...to put it on himself? "Kashi..." He was confused.

Kakashi smiled and crawled up onto the bed, laying on his back and turning to look at the teen enticingly. He smiled, eyes focusing on the confused teen before him. "I wanted you to know I'd do anything for you- even be tortured by your fucking sexy body without being able to cum. I know that last time I used it on you- it wasn't your favorite. Now you get your sexy revenge, Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked. He HATED the cock ring. Kakashi could do almost anything to him, but the cock ring...God! That was the worst. He crawled over to Kakashi straddling the man's hips, the silver ring resting in his left hand. He looked at Kakashi and leaned down; kissing the man with everything he could give him. He let Kakashi dominate their kiss momentarily then pulled his lips back. "You're still dressed," he whispered as he placed his one hand under Kakashi's shirt, his fingers gently rubbing the man's lower stomach. "Will you strip for me?"

Kakashi smiled and nodded, rising from the bed to stand before Sasuke. Before he moved to take off his shirt, Kakashi pressed a quick kiss to Sasuke's cheek and winked. Kakashi let both of his hands slide down his chest sensually, his deft fingers halting at the hem. He hooked his fingers into the cloth and slowly pulled it up over his messy head. He let the material slip from his fingers without a care as he cast a heated glance at Sasuke. "Do I have to do it all by myself baby?" Kakashi asked sweetly, toying with the buttons on his pants.

Sasuke licked his bottom lip, casting the silver ring to the side. He crawled down the bed and forced himself to stand. "No," he whispered as he sauntered sexily over to his half naked boyfriend. He looped his fingers into the man's pants and smiled. "Do you need help...maybe, with your pants?"

Kakashi nodded innocently, playing coy with the teen as his fingers pulled against his jeans." I think you should help me- they're so tight, Sasuke," the man pleaded and begged. He cast him a sexy smile, feigning his own innocent ploy. "Please?"

Sasuke ran his fingers slowly to Kakashi's stomach, letting his thumbs run up Kakashi's buttons. He could feel the man's cock as it pushed hardily against his pants. "I really turn you on, don't I?" he whispered as he slowly unbuttoned Kakashi's pants. He knew the man had to have been turned on a little by what happened in the kitchen...but he was obviously more than just turned on. Sasuke was surprised the man hadn't cum yet.

Kakashi panted as his cock was given more room. The teen had no idea how close he was- he'd have to get the cock ring on fast if he was going to hang in for Sasuke. Kakashi couldn't help it as his hips bucked forwards. "Oh- Sasuke... you have no idea. Please- get that thing on me quick before I cum and spoil your fun," Kakashi panted as he explained to the teen- his cock hadn't even been released yet.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi and pulled away. Was the man really that close to cumming? He walked back to the bed and grabbed the silver cock ring, unsnapping it before walking back to his extremely turned on lover. He pulled Kakashi's pants and boxers off before falling to his knees and snapping it around the base of Kakashi's cock.

It was agonizing- painfully so. But now, at least Sasuke could have his fun. Kakashi sighed with a frozen look of pain for a moment before he melted back down to his normal self. He groaned as he stepped out of his pants, allowing the teen to see him completely naked. He watched as Sasuke stared, his eyes tracing every line of his body. "Like what you see, Sasuke?" Kakashi whispered sexily.

Sasuke nodded and stood, allowing his body to rub up Kakashi's as he did so. "You're going to hate me after this," Sasuke whispered pressing his body completely against Kakashi's, allowing the man's raging hard-on to pulse against him. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck and pulled him into a kiss, allowing their tongues to mingle and thrust against each other. He let his hips rub agonizingly slow and sexily against Kakashi, forcing them both to moan in ecstasy.

Kakashi shut his eyes tightly, the sting of arousal felt so good and yet hurt so terribly at the same time. Kakashi decided he would hold off- he could do this for Sasuke. Especially since the teen was seeming to enjoy it so much. Kakashi pulled his lips away for a moment, cussing out at the contact. "Mmm- fuck, Sasuke... let's go to the bed," he panted, licking his lips, looking down at the teen.

Sasuke pulled Kakashi's hands and wrapped them around his waist. He didn't particularly like seeing Kakashi in sexual torture but...the man wanted him to play with him, and that was exactly what he was going to do. He slowly walked backwards to the bed, Kakashi's body never losing contact with his own. "Oh, Kashi," he whispered as his legs bumped into the foot of the bed, "You're turning me on…" It wasn't a lie, not by any means. Kakashi's body rubbing against his as they walked had almost instantly brought his own erection to life. But, he was being slightly overdramatic. He wanted Kakashi to be painfully hard. It's not like the copy-nin would let him do this again, so Sasuke was going to take it for everything it was worth. "I'm so hot..."

Kakashi's head was spinning with the sexual torture Sasuke's words were rubbing into his skin. Sasuke's body was indeed very hot and Kakashi couldn't take it, so hard against his own sweltering flesh. Kakashi purred suggestively, playing things up- or down- for the teen as he laid them both slowly on the bed. Kakashi took to his back, giving Sasuke room to play."Mmm- me too..."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi predatorily as he placed himself between the man's legs, his hands running up each of Kakashi's muscular legs. Sasuke nuzzled his face into Kakashi's cock, causing the man to moan. He, never breaking eye contact, took Kakashi in his mouth. He didn't do it slow, he knew neither of them would appreciate slow at this point, burying his nose into the man's groin. He hummed and slurped around Kakashi, his tongue rubbing every part of Kakashi it could.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi nearly screamed at the hot wet mouth engulfed him. It was too pleasurable- far too sexy and sensual as Sasuke's mouth ran down over his cock and the silver metallic ring. God- he hoped Sasuke was having fun. "Oh shit! Sasuke- you- your m-mouth is too hot!" he cried out, his hips moving and bouncing on their own accord. Yes, he had better be having fun. "Fuck- you're killing me."

Sasuke almost choked on the man, as his hips moved and pushed themselves further into his mouth. He sucked Kakashi a couple more seconds; making sure to get him really wet then released him. He straddled Kakashi's hips, his cock sitting right between Sasuke's cheeks. He leaned forward, pressing his own cock in between their lower stomachs making him mewl slightly. After catching his hitched breath, he ran one hand up Kakashi's body ending at his cheek. He cupped the only soft part of Kakashi's face, and then pressed his lips hungrily against his. Kakashi took to his mouth instantly, making Sasuke truly realize how tight his lover was wound. He pulled his lips away slowly, his fingers now gently tracing the man's jaw. He let his dark coal eyes turn red, his sharingan coming out. "Told you, you'd hate me," he whispered as his fingers ran over the man's lips, "But I want to remember this for the rest of my life...you look so hot when you're in sexual pain..."

Kakashi writhed beneath the teen. His sexual power and energy bowing down to the dominance Sasuke was washing across his naked skin. The beauty of the act was terribly delicious and hot and Kakashi wasn't sure if he could handle anymore. He wondered when his dry orgasm would hit-- if he was lucky, it wouldn't. "Sas- ah, Sasuke... it hurts so good..."

Sasuke smirked and let his eyes run over Kakashi's body. The man was gorgeous and Sasuke couldn't help but stare at every part of him. His fingers ran from Kakashi's face to his body, circling each of Kakashi's pink nipples before making their way to Kakashi's screamingly hard cock. He let his eyes run back up Kakashi's body to his eyes and smirked. "You're hot...do you know that?" he asked his ass delicately pressing against the man's cock. "I never really get the chance to look at you, and...now that I do, I'm grateful." Sasuke kissed Kakashi gently then placed both his hands back his nipples. He leaned up once more and whispered against Kakashi's lips, "I'm glad you chose me..." He didn't give Kakashi any time to respond before he grabbed the man's cock and impaled himself with it.

Kakashi's eyes widened into think saucers as he was surrounded by the tight heat. He couldn't scream- even if he had wanted to. The pleasure-pain was just too much, too heavy against him as he loosed a silent scream to match his cum-less orgasm. He knew he'd had it- even his legs were still twitching as he thrust upwards- regaining his voice. "Oh, shit shit shit! Sasuke! O- ah, oh god- please!"

Sasuke could feel the man twitch below him, his cock thrusting upwards inside of him. "Nngh," he panted a little unprepared for Kakashi to begin thrusting inside of him. He felt Kakashi's dry orgasm and knew the man was in severe pleasure/pain. Kakashi had used the cock ring on him a couple times. He used his hands to steady himself on Kakashi's thrashing hips. "Kashi...oh..."

Kakashi couldn't stop thrusting. He knew that this was for Sasuke's pleasure but it was just too difficult not to fuck Sasuke's ass into oblivion as he cried out and arched his back to get Sasuke to move faster and harder. "Oh- fuck baby! C'mon please- ride me harder!" Kakashi demanded in sheer lust as he grabbed the sheets- his knuckles turning white with exertion and grip."Shit- you're too tight."

Sasuke moaned and began lifting and dropping his hips, riding Kakashi with everything he could. He closed his eyes as his fingers dug into Kakashi's chest. He made sure to drop his hips every time Kakashi thrusted into him, intensifying their love making. "Ahhh..."

Kakashi couldn't take it. He couldn't even focus enough to try to hit Sasuke's prostate. All he could do was thrust blindly into the tight heated orifice trying to get off while knowing that it was impossible. Sasuke had to cum first- this was about him. Kakashi growled, grabbing the teen's slim hips and pushing him down hard on his raging erection. "Oh- come on baby- fuck it like you own it!"

Sasuke moaned and quickened his pace. He let Kakashi's hands hold him tightly making his eyes cloud over with lust. "Kashi! Kashi!" he cried his head shaking back and forth. There was so much...so much going on. The sound of Kakashi moaning and writhing beneath him, the feeling of the man pounding into him. It wouldn't be long till he came. "Gods, Kakashi!!"

Kakashi matched Sasuke in his ferocity, pounding into Sasuke without remorse as he tried to work his own orgasm out helplessly. He couldn't feel his hips anymore- everything was numb from all the hard rocking in and out of Sasuke's tight passage. He needed for Sasuke to cum- and he needed it right away. He finally found the strength to aim- and brushed directly into Sasuke's sweet spot. "Oh- cum for me Sasuke! Fuck!"

Sasuke felt his body still, his heart pound louder, and a mangled cry burst from his lips. "Kaaa-ashi!" he cried as the man continued to thrust in him. His cum splattered up Kakashi's chest and Sasuke fell forward, smearing it on his chest as well. "God...nngh..."

Kakashi slowed his pace, panting and writhing beneath the climaxed teen. Now that Sasuke had come Kakashi needed to get the teen to ease his 'minor' issue. Hopefully Sasuke was feeling generous. He'd known the teen to be ruthless, but would he really leave Kakashi like that? No- he couldn't. Kakashi panted and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. "I need to cum- baaaaad," he whined.

Sasuke forced himself to sit, his breath still coming out raggedly. He lifted his ass slightly, working his left hand to unsnap the cock ring from Kakashi. He couldn't breathe but he had to let Kakashi cum. Sasuke lifted his ass again, pain searing through him, and dropped it slowly regaining the 'ride' status. "Kashi...ahhh..." he panted hoping the slow movement of his hips would be enough for the man to cum.

"Sasuke! Ahaa!"Kakashi screamed as soon as Sasuke's ass slammed back down on his now free cock. He came harder than he had ever cum before- his hot cum shooting out from him deep inside of Sasuke's ass. It was like a fire was being lit and being doused consecutively as his orgasm raped through his body. It was too pleasurable. "Oh- fuck... oh my god... I've never- cum... so hard..."

Sasuke let his movements stop and collapse back down on the man's chest. That had been too much fun...too good, even though it was short lived. He angled his face towards Kakashi, a small smile decorating his lips. "Thank you," he whispered his body relaxing and melting into Kakashi's.

Kakashi watched as Sasuke nuzzled his face into his chest. "Mmm- merry Christmas baby," Kakashi purred, pulling the sticky teen into his arms. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle that torture for a long time- but he would eventually give it to Sasuke again when he was able. "Mmm- One the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me 3 Christmas friends, two hours in the tub and sex rougher than the Christmas tree."

Sasuke smirked and let his eyes slip closed. He would have put up a fight over the stupid perverted lyric but his body was semi-tired. "Your true love, huh?" he whispered, his lips rubbing against Kakashi's sweaty chest, "I must be one good fuck to be promoted to that title..."

"You're more than a fuck, Sasuke," Kakashi sighed, and snuggled closer, kissing the top of Sasuke's drenched hair. "Mmm- baby- you have no idea what you do to me." Kakashi admitted, wondering if Sasuke would catch his drift. He'd loved the teen for some time- and it had always been hard to admit that to his face because the Uchiha was so stoic. "I love you- and I'm going to prove it," He whispered before he felt his eyes slip shut, and he drifted away.

Sasuke smiled at Kakashi's admission. He...he loved him? Sasuke couldn't help the warmth that engulfed him as he let his eyes close. Could he say it too? Sasuke felt exhaustion overtake him, his body surrendering to it before he could say a thing.

A/N:

kakasasu_4ever: Well, sorry that its been such a long time since we've updated. I've had some RL problems that have been taking most of my time. But anyways, I hope you all enjoyed day 3 of our KakaSasu Christmas and I promise we will have this story done before Easter XD. Hope you all had good Holidays, thanks for reading and reviewing!

MAKandCHEESE:What do I have to say this time...? Well I guess I should be saying that I am terribly sorry all of this holiday loving is coming after the actually holiday. Oh well, its porn and waff so I guess we should all just enjoy it. Man isn't Sasuke a slut though? I mean did you see him just drink up all of that attention? Good thing Kakahsi takes 'good' care of him. Heh heh. I hope everyone, right now whoIe know who is having RL issues feels better... there are like three of you and you know who you are *hugs* Please review, read, and rate! Merry christmas to all of you and happy new years!

hugs,

kakasasu_4ever and MAKandCHEESE


	5. The Fourth Day of Christmas

Disclaimer: WE don't own Naruto or its characters and make no profits from writing our stories...they are purely for fun!

"Take this shit off of me!" Sasuke yelled, his voice laced with aggravation, "I can't fucking see!"

Kakashi shook his head in annoyance. "You said you wanted to do it! So I'm holding you to it- just shut up and enjoy it!"

"I didn't agree to anything!" Sasuke growled, "Untie me now!"

Kakashi snorted and turned his head away. "No- I don't think I will. Its time you learned your manners and this is the perfect way to do it- so don't be a little bitch about it."

"Untie me, Kakashi! I mean it!"

"No!" The man spat back immediately, placing his hand on Sasuke's cock- toying with the red satin ribbon."You wanted to learn how to tie up presents, ne? Well I'm going to teach you, slut."

Sasuke arched into Kakashi's hands a small moan exploding from his lips. "I-I wanted to know h-how to wrap presents..." Sasuke couldn't help how hot he felt when Kakashi called him a slut. "Not...not this!"

Kakashi chuckled, finally pulling a wanted response."Mm- you should have been more clear about what you wanted, my pretty slut. You should have not been so quick to assume what present I was speaking of," Kakashi teased, squeezing the teen's cock- the adorned ribbon slipping loosely as precum stained its pretty red glow.

Sasuke laid there, tied to the bed with pretty red ribbons. His thrashing for pulled at the neatly tied bows on each of his wrists. But, the piece de resistance was definitely his cock. The pretty pink length had been tied up with the softest of satin bows- red of course- in honor of the Christmas season and to accentuate the beauty of the Uchiha's pale, baby soft skin.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip stopping the moan in its track. "Hn, j-just let me...untie me..."

"No," Kakashi said firmly."Sluts don't make the rules in this game, Uchiha. Now shut up before I put a ribbon over that pretty mouth of yours."

God, Kakashi was so hot when he was like this. Sasuke pulled at his arms but both were tied to the headboard. He couldn't tell where Kakashi was, the man had blindfolded him. "I can't see," he replied, "Fucking...undo that!"

Kakashi laughed just above Sasuke's face, drawing in the teen's sweet breath."No- you're so fucking sexy when you're out of control. So why would I make it any different, Uchiha slut?" Kakashi drawled, licking at the teen's mouth teasingly.

Sasuke tried to bite Kakashi's tongue but the man pulled away too quickly. He could feel his chakra, smell his scent, but he couldn't see him or touch him. Why the hell was Kakashi doing this? Not that Sasuke wasn't turned on by it, because he was, but he was confused. He didn't want to submit right away...he liked when Kakashi called him such names. "I'm no slut...you bastard..."

"Feisty are we, little kitten?" Kakashi chuckled next to Sasuke's ear, nipping at the lobe." Mmm- Oh yes, that's why you spread you leg's exactly like one when I do this, ne?" Kakashi teased, sliding his hand up and down Sasuke's shaft, feeling the legs open hesitantly as Sasuke's mouth fell open. "Mmm- pretty slut- you will enjoy this."

Sasuke couldn't control his body as he felt Kakashi's hand wrap around him and pump him. He could feel his legs spread on their own will and his hips thrust into Kakashi's hand. "D-don't t-touch me," Sasuke said his voice very unconvincing.

Kakashi leaned down against his lips. "Why? You seem to be liking it, Sasu-koi," he drawled, fingers still toying with Sasuke's cock as he pumped him up and down. He could see the teen strain- the muscles and perfect sinews stretching and tensing under his touch. He felt powerful. "Be good- and we'll see if maybe I'll let you go- later."

"Later?" Sasuke panted, "Let me go n-now, you hentai..." Sasuke's heart was racing. He had never had sex blindfolded and tied up before. It was new...and he liked it. It was nice to be completely out of control...something he never let himself be. "Nngh...untie me..."

Kakashi shook his head, small tresses of hair tickling Sasuke's face. "I said No," he stated firmly, speeding up the rhythm on Sasuke's aching bound cock. "I promise that bondage will be your thing, slut. Give me all the fucking control and let me blow your mind," he chuckled, drawling down the length of Sasuke's body. He halted when he got to his prize, and gave the head a reverent lick.

Sasuke gasped and arched his hips up. Give Kakashi full control? Kakashi wouldn't hurt him...so...why not? "F-fine," he panted, "But you b-better make this fucking great...otherwise...I-I'll castrate you."

"Heh," the man breathed over the length."You thought yesterday was pleasurable. I think I'm about to kill you, Sasuke." And with that Kakashi deep throated the teen, his cock all the way in the back of Kakashi's tender throat as the man sucked and licked- giving Sasuke a min blowing session of head. He moaned around the length, owning the teen with his tongue, teeth and lips.

Sasuke moaned and arched, his blindfolded covered eyes squeezing shut. "Ahh! Kakashi...ohhh..." he panted. Kakashi's mouth was so hot around him...so hot and so tight.

Kakashi smirked around his mouthful, pulling his mouth off the length with a loud popping sound. God, the teen tasted so good. Kakashi couldn't believe he'd gotten Sasuke to be so willing, nonetheless he was not complaining. This was going to be fun. "Mm- good boy. That's all you're allowed to say. My name or moans of pleasure. You got that, slut?"

Was he serious? And what was he going to do if Sasuke disobeyed? Put him in the corner? Sasuke panted and reopened his eyes, even if he was met by the black of the blindfold. "Or what?" he panted. He was willing to give Kakashi complete control, but he liked pushing him nonetheless. It always made Kakashi sexier.

Kakashi crawled up the bed and pressed his lips against the teen's for a moment, silencing him. "If you don't listen, I'll get up and leave you here until I feel you're ready to behave- Got it?" His voice was hard and firm- cold with his assertion.

Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat. Kakashi wouldn't do that...would he? "Yes," he whispered, his cock hardening even more. The man was so hot when he was assertive like this. It was sexy to see all the sides of Kakashi. "Yes...Kashi..."

Kakashi smirked and ground his pelvis into Sasuke's as he grinned wryly, knowing the teen could hear it in his voice. "Glad we understand each other my pet. Now- what to do with you first. Maybe action could be fun ne? Or I think I would rather I just pound your sweet little mouth with my cock first." Kakashi loved being cruel, because he knew it turned Sasuke on."Hmm, slut?"

"Ohh, Kashi," Sasuke moaned, his legs spreading open wider. He wasn't sure why the thought of Kakashi mercilessly fucking his mouth turned him on so much...it just fucking did. But Kakashi had told him not to say anything other than his name and moans...so how was he supposed to answer that question? Sasuke moaned and ignored his first rule. "My mouth," he panted, "Pound my mouth..." He was glad Kakashi hadn't asked him to call him Master. Sasuke wasn't too sure he could do that...after all, he was an Uchiha...he was no one's slave.

Kakashi smirked and leaned down."Mmm- call me sensei- and then I'll fuck your mouth, pet," Kakashi all but purred into his ear, torturing the shell as if it was his favorite thing to do in the whole world. Kakashi smirked proudly at the erection the Uchiha was sporting- he'd done that- not anyone else. He owned Sasuke- and he knew Sasuke owned him. It just wasn't the time to say so. "Answer me."

Sensei...well...he could deal with that. "Sensei...please," Sasuke panted. God, he'd give anything to see Kakashi be all demanding...he wanted to see the harshness in the man's face. "Fuck my mouth...sensei..."

Kakashi smirked pushing himself up and carrying his body forward as he straddled the teen's chest. He smirked as Sasuke opened his mouth, eagerly awaiting Kakashi's cock. Mmm- he really was a cock slut? Who knew the Uchiha clan raised such kinky little boys? Kakashi teased the mouth with a nudge of his cock, hissing slightly. "Sasuke-" he remembered, "Your safe word is 'I love Christmas'- okay?" Kakashi smirked at his cleverness."If it gets to be too much say it- even if you need the blindfold off. Understand, pet?"

Sasuke could feel the pressure of Kakashi on his chest and it made his heart race faster. He licked his lips in anticipation and leaned his mouth towards Kakashi's cock. God it was so close...but...Kakashi had said something...hadn't he? Knowing all he'd have to do was agree to everything Kakashi said, Sasuke replied: "Yes, sensei..."

Kakashi shrugged- well, that was easy? But Kakashi shook his head and remembered the task at hand. He had a mouth to fuck- a very willing tied up Uchiha mouth. Yes- this would be so sweet. Kakashi would savor this moment until the day he died. "Good boy- now open wide for your sensei's nice hard cock. You had better take a deep breath first- he might suffocate you, my pretty Uchiha slut."

Sasuke opened his mouth as wide as he could. He didn't need Kakashi to tell him what to do but he indulged the man and took a deep breath. He was so turned on...so fucking hot with the idea of Kakashi fucking his mouth. God, how rough would he be? Sasuke hoped Kakashi would do everything and anything he thought would make this good. "Hurry Sensei..."

Kakashi smirked and gave himself a pat on the back- look how well Sasuke was trained! He chuckled, nudging his cock inside."Prepare yourself." With that Kakashi thrust his hard dick into Sasuke's mouth, his hand snaking into Sasuke's hair for leverage. God- he'd never expected it to feel so good- so hot and tight like Sasuke's ass. "Mmm- use your tongue slut- make me cum."

Sasuke felt his eyes widen as Kakashi's cock was thrust into his mouth, making him moan around it. He quickly began using his tongue to cover every surface of Kakashi's cock he could. "Mmm," he panted as he felt Kakashi's hand grab the back of his head. Sasuke was now shaking with anticipation. Kakashi had NEVER fucked his mouth before...never...and he was excited Kakashi was doing it now. The man never ran out of ideas...their love life would never be boring. He made sure to have his tongue swirl around Kakashi's tip, drinking every ounce of precum he could.

Kakashi ruthlessly pounded in and out of the wet orifice. God- if he had known it felt this good he would have done it so many months ago. He'd have to let Sasuke try this some time. Now this- would blow his mind. Kakashi groaned and tossed his head back, letting himself ride Sasuke's face. His pretty features were distorted with blush and hollow cheeks. Such a pretty sight. "Good slutty Uchiha!"

Sasuke felt Kakashi speed up his pace making his eyes close again. He could barely keep up with the brutality of Kakashi's thrusts. He could only breathe out of his nose; Kakashi's cock was blocking any air that could come out of his mouth. "Mmm," he moaned as Kakashi thrust his cock in his throat. Sasuke opened his mouth as wide as he could, allowing Kakashi every inch of space he could.

Kakashi took advantage of the extra space, dragging the Uchiha's face closer to the hilt of his cock by pulling his hair roughly. He snarled and growled as the Uchiha's mouth couldn't get any closer. Kakashi tossed his head back, relishing in the feeling. Kakashi knew this wouldn't last long- the sensation was just too good. "Hurry up slut- make your sensei cum or you don't get to."

Sasuke moaned as Kakashi forced his cock further into Sasuke's mouth. He couldn't pull back and he couldn't move his hands so the only way he could make Kakashi cum would be using his tongue. He quickly started moving it against Kakashi's throbbing cock, running it up each side then letting his throat close on the tip of it. "Mmm," he moaned his throat vibrating the tip and his tongue making sure to continually move.

"Ah," Kakashi shivered, he was so close. A few more seconds and it would be all over for the mouth fucking. Then they could move on to something more pleasurable for Sasuke. His mind reeled- so many dirty delicious thoughts jumping about in his mind, suffocating his senses with hyper active emotion. "God- so close- keep going- Fuck! get ready to swallow my cum! Drink it all and I'll let-ah, shit- you... take the Ah- Blind fold off- for... holy shit, Sasuke- a minute!"

Sasuke sucked Kakashi with everything he had, trying to pull the man closer towards completion. "Mmm, mmm," he moaned as he let his throat close slightly on Kakashi's large organ. He wasn't sure how he would swallow all of Kakashi's cum but he'd try. After all he wanted this stupid blindfold off his eyes.

Kakashi's eyes shot open in surprise as he came. He saw white- and only white. He could hear himself scream but the pleasure was so great he'd never felt so separated from himself before. God- everything felt nice as he blew his load, empting into Sasuke's hot waiting mouth. "Oh fuck yeah- you look fucking hot with my cock in your mouth..." he moaned as he came, riding out his climax.

Sasuke swallowed as much as he could, his bruised lips still wrapped tightly around Kakashi. Kakashi's seed exploded into his mouth and throat, stinging as it went down his burning throat. He felt a little drip out of his mouth and onto his cheeks. "Mmm," he panted, Kakashi's cock still blocking any form of language.

Kakashi quickly pulled out and settled for straddling Sasuke's waist, letting their slick arousals together. Kakashi's cock was already coming to life yet again. It was proof that they were not finished- in the least. "Mmm, good boy- clean up your cheeks and I'll let you see for one minute. Maybe longer if you're a good little slut," Kakashi drawled.

Sasuke moaned as he felt his burning erection rub against Kakashi's. Wanting so badly to see, Sasuke licked his lips, taking every ounce his tongue could reach into his mouth. God, how could he convince Kakashi to let him see? "Please...sensei, I-I was a good slut...let me see..." Sasuke inwardly smirked at his own cleverness. They were role playing weren't they? And wasn't that how his character was supposed to sound? His hips thrust up. "Sensei, let me see..."

"I suppose you have. Mm- be a good boy now and sensei might not put it back on." Kakashi smirked and leaned up to pull down the blindfold, revealing the sweet obsidian eyes for his precious Uchiha. He was surprised with how well Sasuke was doing. He was being so submissive which was completely unlike him. "Mm- see something you like, slut. You may answer your sensei."

It wasn't that Sasuke didn't find Kakashi utterly sexy right now…he was just so goddamned happy to see. But, he had to play this role right? So what was Kakashi expecting him to say? Sasuke let his eyes focus on Kakashi making him smile. "Don't you think you're just as slutty as I am? I mean…you're already hard and I just made you cum," Sasuke said. He knew that was probably going to get the blindfold placed back over his eyes but, hey, he was still Sasuke. And he couldn't just let that go. Besides, maybe Kakashi could find a new way to punish him. Sasuke felt his cock jump in anticipation. This was turning out to be more fun then he realized.

Kakashi raised a brow suspiciously. "Hm- well, my slut you're being awfully forward. You had better apologize right now or I'll leave you here tied to the bed. It could be for hours, little bitch," Kakashi explained, rocking his hips against Sasuke's hoping to get the teen even harder. He looked down with fierce eyes. "And I'll put the blindfold back on too. Now beg your sensei for forgiveness."

He wouldn't do that? Kakashi…Kakashi wouldn't…would he? Sasuke pulled at his restraints again but it was no use. Would Kakashi really leave him here? Tied up? Horny? Sasuke glanced into Kakashi's eyes, the man wasn't kidding. Sasuke bit his bottom lip. He wasn't sure that he could handle being tied up and horny for hours and as much as he wanted to give Kakashi a hard time…to let his ego get the better of him, he knew he couldn't. He let his face fall slightly, his eyes soften, and then he looked Kakashi in his eyes. "Forgive me sensei," he whispered his ego going into shock, "Please?"

Kakashi's mouth spread wider into a triumphant smirk as the teen asked for his forgiveness. Mm, this was a sweet game. He knew that Sasuke was probably angry with him inside but once he got used to the roles he would see how it make everything so exciting and new. Gods, he would love it. Kakashi stroked his length desperately. "Mmm- I suppose you are forgiven, slut. But- what to do now..." the man wondered, perched over Sasuke's lithe body."Mm- I think it's time to make you cum. But how should your sensei do that for his pretty Uchiha slut, ne? What do you say- Sasu-slut?" Kakashi drawled smirking. "You may answer- be smart with me and you'll regret it bitch."

Sasuke couldn't deny that being dominated really did turn him on...and...he liked that Kakashi was treating him like, like, a slut. He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to ignore the burning in his groin. "Ahh, sen-sensei...I-I..." he panted his attempt to overcome the sexual pleasure failing miserably. How did he want to cum? Well, that was a stupid question...he only ever wanted to cum with Kakashi fucking him. Masturbation was no fun and oral was ok...but if he was going to be tied up, he might as well enjoy it. "W-will you...fuck me...sensei?"

Kakashi smirked, his face only inches away from Sasuke's own. "Mm- Good answer." With that Kakashi's lips were on his in a fierce rough push, Sasuke's lips parting for Kakashi's insistent tongue and mouth. The teen's sweaty chest rose beneath him and slid against Kakashi. The red satin ribbons all strained and twitched as they moved in a delicate fashion of predator and prey. Sasuke's sweet gentle arch was enough to cause even the chastest of men to lose all self control and so it was no surprise how wild it drove Kakashi when it brought their bodies closer and deeper together. His former sensei moaned and nipped against his mouth- stealing every and any piece of dignity Sasuke was reserving. Kakashi was going to fuck him. He was going to do it hard enough to finally make Sasuke lose his goddamned Uchiha pride.

Sasuke moaned against Kakashi's lips. This was the roughest kiss he'd ever experienced, the way Kakashi's mouth overtook his so quickly and so dominating, Sasuke thought he was going to cum just by kissing the man. Sasuke arched against him as Kakashi's tongue overtook his mouth, his hands ran relentlessly up and down his sides. God, he was so hot. "Mmm," he moaned as Kakashi's one hand grasped his nipple roughly. "Mmmm, Ka-mmm..."

Kakashi marveled at the slut below him. Sasuke could be such a slut when he was in the mood to drop all guards. Kakashi loved playing with his head- to mess with his body and turn his feelings upside down when he was in such a mood. It always made things more interesting to toy with the teen's needs. To make him beg. Kakashi sucked in one of Sasuke's nipples, biting the nub roughly between his feral teeth before he pulled up to look at the teen. "You like that? You like it when Sensei does you hard, bitch?"

Sasuke moaned loudly. It hurt...it hurt so...good? "Yes, Kashi! Ohhh," he panted his memory completely failing him. He knew he wasn't supposed to call Kakashi by his name but...it just came out. He looked up at Kakashi, his eyes widening slightly as he realized the error he made. "Sensei...I..." Should he apologize?

Kakashi smirked outwardly, chuckling softly in Sasuke's ear before he lashed out against it- biting it with his teeth causing the flesh to break and blood to be spilled. Kakashi lapped up the liquid, still showing no mercy to the teen. Kakashi liked it this way sometimes. The pain made for an excellent way to introduce pleasure. "Mmm- bitch I am going to ride your ass until you beg me to stop. Mine," he growled.

Sasuke gasped as Kakashi bit into his ear. He felt his skin break and blood trickle out. He looked at Kakashi as the man's comment registered. Would he really do that? Would Kakashi ride him that hard? Sasuke knew he was such a slut for being turned on by that comment but he couldn't help it. Kakashi's firmness, his domineering attitude was so unbelievably attractive that Sasuke was so happy he had decided to do this. "Oh...sensei...please," he begged his eyes glazing over with lust, his heart pounding loudly in his chest. He wanted Kakashi to be rough, to fuck him like he said he would. And...maybe Sasuke could convince him a little more...maybe he could call him... "Master...please..."

"Mmm- you want my cock so badly do you?" Kakashi moaned out at the name. Sasuke was finally breaking and Kakashi could mold him into whatever he wanted. Be it pleasure slave or goddamn prideful Uchiha clan survivor. Kakashi tore down Sasuke's body furiously, casting bites and licks into wherever he saw fit. When he was settled between Sasuke's legs, he gripped his own hard cock, teasing Sasuke with the view. "Mmm- you want your master's cock? beg for it, slut."

Sasuke moaned as Kakashi bit him continuously. He looked down at Kakashi between his legs, making him 100 times hotter. "Please...please master...I-I want your cock so badly," Sasuke begged his hips arching up slightly, "Please, please, I-I've been a good slut..." Sasuke felt his cheeks burn red. This was so embarrassing for an Uchiha to beg like this, but he couldn't help it. He felt his legs spread wider. "Master...please fuck me...hard, please, fuck me as hard as you want to!"

Kakashi was mesmerized by the way Sasuke's body was moving. The red satin ribbons on every joint caused a delicious rustling sound to be heard every time Sasuke's body convulsed in pleasure. What a beautiful present- and it was Kakashi's job to unwrap it. One layer at a time. "Good. Now stop fucking twisting around," Kakashi growled before he rimmed Sasuke's ass with the head of his cock.

Sasuke moaned as he felt Kakashi's cock press against him. He had to stop moving but he couldn't. He was so unbelievably turned on. "Oh, Master, thank you...thank you," he panted as his eyes slowly closed. He forced his hips to push down on the man's thick cock. God, he was so turned on...he really did want to be pummeled. His ego was screaming at him, his pride convulsing in pain, but he didn't care. Kakashi loved him and wanted to do this and so did Sasuke. He knew the man wouldn't tell anyone so...only Kakashi would know at how weak he truly could be.

Kakashi bared his teeth in a feral grin. It was so exciting seeing such a beautiful specimen laid out in front of him. Sasuke was all his. He loved the teen- but right now was about pleasure- so he spared the 'beauty speech' and cut directly to the chase. "You're so goddamn fuck-able," Kakashi groaned, thrusting into the tight heat without warning, slapping Sasuke's ass as he did so.

"Nngh-Kashi!" Sasuke moaned as the man tore into him. He wasn't completely ready for the man to fuck him so ruthlessly but he was in so much pain, it was pleasurable. "Ahh! Kakashi!" he screamed as the domineering man nailed his prostate roughly. Pleasure ripped through his body ruthlessly as he arched as high as he could. He wasn't supposed to call Kakashi by his name but he couldn't help it.

He was wound so tightly...he was in so much pain, so much pleasure that his mind wasn't thinking logically. He grabbed his binds, squeezing them tightly in his hands, as his body shook with sexual pain and pleasure.

Kakashi's body was drunk with the force of his hips driving into Sasuke's moist ass. He continuously angled his hips to nail Sasuke's sweet spot. He wanted Sasuke to be in so much pleasure he couldn't think properly. To Kakashi, this wasn't about being an asshole; it was about giving Sasuke the experience. He wanted the teen to know everything he could teach him. He had once been his sensei after all. The delectable sound of their flesh pounding and slipping against each other was a symphony for the ages. The shine of the sweat on their bodies allowed for their act to be illuminated and cast into a forbidden memory as Kakashi's miss matched eyes stared into Sasuke's- demanding the teen keep his eyes open too. "Fuck- you're such a tight squeeze, my pretty Uchiha. You want more?"

Sasuke cried out his eyes squeezing shut. With the power and velocity of his thrusts already, Sasuke was semi-shocked that Kakashi could give him more. And...he was being a slut, right? So, technically, a request for more could be considered part of the role...even if it was what he wanted. He wanted Kakashi to hurt him, and he wasn't quite sure why. "Yes!" he cried out as Kakashi nailed his

prostate continuously, "M-ahhh-ster, more, please!"

"Fucking cock-tease," Kakashi moaned, his hips crashing about in Sasuke's ass, creating the friction he'd been so craving since he'd gotten lucky enough to get the Uchiha tied to the bed."Your ass loves my cock, ne? Look-ah yeah, Look how you swallow me you fucking whore," Kakashi taunted, raising Sasuke's hips up to get a better angle. This way Sasuke would feel everything- and he wouldn't be able to get enough. God- this was the rush Kakashi had been looking for. His length had been aching since his cock ring surprise the day before- but now, buried to the hilt in Sasuke's beautiful pale ass was soothing away all the memories. Kakashi groaned, his head tilting back softly."Mmm- such a good little fuck."

Sasuke screamed as Kakashi lifted his hips. He felt his head thrash side to side, his wet hair sticking to his forehead. "M-ahhh-mmm-ster!" Sasuke cried his body overtaken with immense pleasure. God, he'd never felt anything like this in his whole life. Kakashi moved so quickly and so roughly in and out of him that it felt like some sort of machine fucking him, not his lover. He didn't know where Kakashi learned to do this and the thought of the man being this intimate with anyone else, seeded plants of jealousy. He would make sure that even if Kakashi did this with another person that he would forget all about him. Sasuke would be the best slut, whore, fuck, bottom, uke, lover Kakashi ever had. He would make sure the man NEVER thought about anyone but him. Sasuke loved him fiercely and he wouldn't be able to handle it if the copy nin didn't feel the same.

Kakashi's swollen hips pistoned forward and Kakashi swore he could feel Sasuke's ass strangling him. If he got any deeper the teen would be able to feel him in his throat. So, Kakashi decided to make it good. He ripped his hand away from Sasuke's hip and wrapped it around his erect cock, the satin ribbon still loosely decorating the hilt of his young pink member. Kakashi pumped him furiously in time with his erratic pushes into Sasuke's over heated body. The teen fit perfectly around him- under him- even on top as it were. Kakashi knew he'd never find anyone else willing to push away or around what they felt to give him so much trust that he could perform such an act. To desecrate their body and give them rough passion blended with painful love. Sasuke was the only one. "Fuck- you like this? Cum for me!"

Sasuke couldn't have stopped his body even if he wanted to. His eyes screwed shut and his hands pulled roughly on his restraints. "MASTER!" he screamed as his body shook and his cum spurted erratically onto both his and Kakashi's bodies.

"Shit- Sasuke!"Kakashi groaned at the sight and took advantage of the teen's convulsing muscles and spasms. As he made another careful thrust to let Sasuke ride out his orgasm, Kakashi came deep inside him, spilling his own essence. The sweetest moment, the feeling of filling and claiming was washing over him in heavy waves. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Sasuke's still shuttering lips. His mouth was open and trembling, obviously over run with the waves of orgasm. Kakashi would have to calm him down. Carefully Kakashi untied the red ribbons from around Sasuke's wrists, and pushed his face to kiss each juncture of flesh tenderly. He still had not pulled out- even as he displayed his affection. This made Sasuke his."Mine."

Sasuke felt his hands fall to his sides making him moan slightly. He pushed his eyes to open and looked up at Kakashi. His face was unreadable, whether that was due to his ability to mask his feelings or Sasuke's exhaustion, didn't matter. Sasuke could feel the man's organ still buried inside of him and he had almost missed the one word Kakashi had said. He let his breath slowly calm before he spoke. "O-only yours..."

"Same here, baby, same her..."Kakashi smiled and was careful when he pulled the teen into his arms, letting his tired limbs stretch and curl around the beautiful body lying next to him. Sasuke had done so well- Kakashi had never expected the teen to let go and he knew that Sasuke wasn't regretting it. It was obvious he had enjoyed it- and would likely want the same treatment again. But, for now, Kakashi just wanted to hold him. To praise him and make him feel whole."You did so well. I told you it would feel good- did you like it?" He asked gently, kissing the top of Sasuke's head as he brushed some light onyx bangs from the sweet blushing face.

Sasuke smirked and nuzzled himself closer to Kakashi. "Yea...hentai," he whispered, letting his eyes close. He hugged Kakashi close and listened to his heart beat. Sasuke liked to think, even if it was just imagination, that he made Kakashi's heart beat a little faster than it normally did.

"You know you wouldn't have me any other way." Kakashi smirked, twisting an arm delicately over them to pull up some covers, feeling the effects of their erotic exertion. Kakashi nestled them into a tight cocoon of limbs and blankets, not bother to clean themselves off. There would be a lot of time for that later when they were fully rested. Kakashi knew it would be a while for Sasuke. It would for anyone to recover from such debauchery."Mm- is Christmas growing on you yet, even a little? Or do I have to fuck you senseless again, baby?"

Sasuke let out a sleepy laugh. "I hate Christmas, and you'll fuck me no matter what my opinion is, ne?" he teased his eyelids falling closed.

"No- I wouldn't actually, there is a difference between liking it and just doing it, smartass. I mean- don't you appreciate all the time we have together during the holidays? Don't you even like that part?" Kakashi asked, nuzzling into the think damp strands of hair."That's my favorite part," the man sighed and shut his eyes.

Sasuke thought about Kakashi's comment deeply. Yes, he liked spending everyday with Kakashi. He missed Kakashi like crazy when the man went on missions, and worried about him constantly. Sasuke hugged Kakashi closer. He was grateful for the Holidays...for Christmas because it did give him Kakashi. It gave him more time...which to a ninja was more valuable than gold. "Yea," he whispered his heart feeling slightly heavy. They'd only have 8 more days until Christmas and once Christmas was over...Sasuke knew both he and Kakashi would have missions upon missions to complete.

"Then I'm glad," Kakashi smiled."Even if I lose the bet- at least I have given you something that you actually feel. That you like, Sasuke." Kakashi explained in a tired low voice, straining the last of his reserve to stay awake. "At least I made you happy during the holidays..."

Sasuke kissed Kakashi's chest gently and held him as close to him as he could. "On the fourth day of Christmas," he semi-sung, his voice soft, "My true love gave to me..." He stopped and angled his face up towards Kakashi's, his eyes asking for an answer.

Kakashi couldn't help but give a shaky laugh, joy filtering into the words in almost a child like way." Four hours of bonding..." he whispered, cuddling closer as he felt exhaustion wash over him. "... and- and... all the other stuff. But that doesn't matter right now..." he yawned. "I got my Christmas miracle early."

Sasuke buried his face back into Kakashi's chest. He still didn't like Christmas...but he supposed he was more willing to give Kakashi a fair chance to change his mind. "And what miracle is that?" he asked his voice soft. He was too exhausted to prod at Kakashi and to be honest, he really didn't want to. Right now, he just wanted to be like everyone else. He wanted to pretend to be whatever Kakashi wanted and desired him to be.

"I made you happy- even though it's hard to sometimes because you're always so sad," he sighed, completely care free in his dream like state- about to pass off into the realm of sleep and restful relaxation, "That's all I wanted for Christmas. I want for you... to be... happy..." With that Kakashi fell asleep, releasing himself into the hands of the dim lighting and the promise of careful breathing in the body next to him. He was at peace. He could rest.

A/N: So this is the first of two chapter updates we will be doing. Sorry for the updates being so sparse, I (kakasasu_4ever) have been having a lot of RL stuff going on. So MAK and I would like to thank you both for continuing to read and being so patient for us to update.

hugs,

MAKandCHEESE and KakaSasu_4ever


	6. The Fifth Day of Christmas

Sasuke let his eyes open slowly, as the morning sun streamed through their bedroom window. He sat up slowly, his ass reminding him of yesterday's...fun. Kakashi had indeed 'bonded' with him for four hours, even if they weren't consecutively. Sasuke didn't care, he just liked that Kakashi cared for him enough to give him small periods of rest. Cautiously, Sasuke pushed himself from the warmth of their bed and made his way to the closet. He was going to need something to wear; after all, they couldn't spend another day in bed...could they?

Sasuke smirked at his own horniness and walked into their closet, tripping over a store bag before he could turn the light on. Once he did, he turned back to see what Kakashi had bought and why it had been just cast onto the floor. Sasuke's eyes instantly recognized the black uniform and curiosity told him to pull it out. He bent down and pulled out the costume, piece by piece.

"Five," he whispered to himself, "A Five piece maid's uniform..." Sasuke smirked. So, this must have been what Kakashi had been referring to two days ago. He had purchased this costume and it was obvious that Sasuke was supposed to wear it. Maybe...maybe he could...give Kakashi a little something. Maybe this was his chance to show Kakashi what he didn't have a chance to say yesterday. Sasuke gathered the uniform in his hands and dressed quickly, making sure to even add the tiny maid's hat to his head. He glanced at himself in their one mirror and smirked.

He had to hand it to the pervert, he looked pretty damn hot. The dress fit him like a glove and the stockings, which were fishnet, the collar that was more of a choker than anything, the small white apron that tied around his waist and sat happily against the ruffled dress, and the tiny hat made him look like a really hot French maid. He quickly grabbed the feather duster that he had abandoned a week ago off of Kakashi's dresser and walked over to the bedside. He smirked and gently ran the duster down Kakashi's naked body.

Kakashi groaned, his eyes clenching shut as he tossed away from the feeling of softness against his skin. He was still tired and he wasn't about to attempt to pull off his plan yet under such a circumstance. He would need all his energy for today. It was going to be hard to get Sasuke into that bloody uniform- he would need cunning. He growled as he was touched again. "Nng- what?"

Well, someone was cranky in the morning, Sasuke mused to himself. He gently placed the feather duster on Kakashi's night stand before he mounted the man making sure to sit on his bare hips. Sasuke placed his hands on Kakashi's chest and ran his fingers, slowly, teasingly, down towards his groin. "You're awfully pissy this morning," Sasuke whispered, "When you really shouldn't be. After all, I was the one taking everything you threw at me, ne?"

Kakashi wasn't all that startled by the added weight to his frame or his naked hips. What made him twitch in fright was the fact that he could feel what Sasuke was wearing. Even when he hadn't had his eyes open Kakashi knew Sasuke had found him out. Oh boy was he in for it now. He should have hidden that dress better! "Sasuke," he gaped, eyes tracing over his knew sexy look.

Sasuke smirked and angled his head to the left, allowing some of his long bangs to fall in front of his eyes. "Was I not supposed to wear it?" he asked smiling, his eyes and lips curving as sexily as he could make them.

Kakashi was struck dumb as the day he was born. His only instinct was to stare and let his jaw hang open. It seemed to be working pretty well for him until Sasuke started moving and looking back at him. "Well um, yes- I mean no! No you were- ah... It was ... I was going to and then you...So I wanted to erm-uh..." He was caught up. He didn't even understand his own brain waves- how could he manage competent speech?

Sasuke smirked. Well, this was a first. The Great Kakashi Hatake was stumbling over his own words. Sasuke leaned up and kissed the man gently, before pulling away slightly, making sure to keep their lips in feather light contact. "On the fifth day of Christmas," he sung as sexily as he could muster, "My true love gave to me a five piece maid's uniform." Sasuke knew that Kakashi waited until after their fun before he sang the lyric but Sasuke wanted to be different. Besides, Kakashi would probably end up taking control anyway. So, now was the best time for him to say it.

Kakashi's eyes were wide as he watched the teen move to sit up- revealing more of his molest-able self, and he was even more caught off guard when he heard the gentle rhyming beat echo from Sasuke's voice. His sexy smile was enough to cause Kakashi to remain frozen. "Sasuke how did you...? Why?" He asked cryptically. He wasn't exactly what he was asking Sasuke himself.

Sasuke let his fingers run down Kakashi's chest as he sat up slowly. Why? Why had he done this? He'd done this because Kakashi had given him something he couldn't describe yesterday. He had done this because, for once, he really wasn't thinking of himself. He did this because he loved Kakashi and if this was something he had bought for Sasuke to wear; Sasuke was going to wear it. He smiled and looked down at Kakashi, letting his dark eyes bore into the man's mismatched ones. "You left it on the floor in the closet," Sasuke said. The least he could do was answer one of Kakashi's questions, "If you're trying to hide it from me, I would suggest putting it somewhere where I can't trip over it." Sasuke let his one finger trace Kakashi's collarbone, "Besides, I know you think I'm sexy right now."

Kakashi swallowed desperately as the teen touched him sweetly- teasingly. Damn right Kakashi thought he was sexy. If he hadn't known any better he would have thought for sure that Sasuke was a woman. But it was an even sexier fact that he wasn't. That buried under the layers of material and crinoline was his prize. Kakashi shivered in delight at the thought as he nodded to Sasuke's assertion. He moved to touch his hand to Sasuke's face, admiring the shape his hair had taken. Kakashi had never seen Sasuke so into something before as he watched the smile on Sasuke's face curl mischievously."You're more than sexy, Sasuke..." the man nearly panted.

Sasuke smirked. He knew it. "So, Mr. Christmas, was this what you wanted?" he asked as he grabbed Kakashi's hand and ran it down his body, "Was this what day 5 was supposed to be?"

Kakashi couldn't help but moan inwardly as his fingers touched every surface of Sasuke's body, the friction of the soft material against his fingers completely erotic and distressing. Kakashi nodded to the question which he had nearly forgotten in his forced exploration. "Something like this- but," he paused, staring directly into Sasuke's eyes. "Your idea is much sexier than what I was going to do."

Sasuke smirked. "Well, Merry Christmas, don't say I never gave you anything." He leaned down slowly and again connected his and Kakashi's lips. He couldn't believe the reaction he was getting from the older man. He was really, REALLY, turned on by this...he was still slightly stumbling over his words. Sasuke liked being able to do this to Kakashi...he liked knowing he could turn one of the most powerful men in Konoha to a pile of mush. He released Kakashi's hand letting the man explore his dress covered body independently.

Kakashi shivered as he felt Sasuke shift closer, his hand now moving on its own accord over the black uniform. Kakashi groaned as his hand traced up the side of Sasuke's thigh, feeling the dim placement of his fishnet stockings. The teen had put on everything- did that mean he put those on too? Kakashi smirked. "Did you put on the panties too, Sasuke?" he as a little more confident now- but still overwhelmed by the feelings the usually stoic Uchiha was causing him to experience.

Sasuke felt himself blush. Well, it had been in the bag. Again, he grasped Kakashi's hand and led it underneath the ruffles of the dress. He placed it over his panty covered ass then pulled his own hand away. "It was part of the costume, wasn't it?" he asked pushing his ass into Kakashi's hand, "Was I not supposed to wear them, Hatake-sama?" Sasuke inwardly smirked. Role playing had been fun yesterday, and it was just the two of them, so why not do it again today?

Kakashi growled in pleasure as he let his hand squeeze the soft mound of lace covered flesh. Sasuke really had gone all out and it was the sexiest thing the teen had ever, and probably, would ever do. The voice Sasuke had used- and dear lord, that name- went directly to Kakashi's groin. So, Sasuke wanted to play? That made things much more fun. He smiled in understanding of the teen's intentions. "No, Uchiha. I am very happy you have them on," He smirked, squeezing the flesh tenderly again, all the while looking up in to Sasuke's blushing face, power hidden just beneath the surface. "Just it seems like a waste that you won't have them on for long."

Sasuke smiled sexily. So Kakashi did want to play. He supposed he couldn't blame him; after all...he was kind of hot in this uniform. Sasuke leaned down and pressed his lips to Kakashi's again, letting their tongues intertwine while Kakashi squeezed his ass tightly. "Mmm," he moaned into Kakashi's mouth as he broke the kiss, "Hatake-sama, you're squeezing me so hard." Sasuke felt Kakashi's member harden even more as his sentence left his lips. So, this was Kakashi's fetish, was it? That was fine by Sasuke. After all the copy-nin did for him, he would let Kakashi live out his fetish as long as he wanted...just as long as they didn't fuck as hard as they did yesterday. Sasuke's ass still hurt from that.

His hands squeezed again, making sure that the pleasure was only pleasurable. He knew Sasuke would still be sore, but he wasn't about to pass up getting off on the situation when Sasuke was so willing. The delicate frame atop him was causing everything in his body to wilt and heat. His face was lit up with pleasurable torture as his cock hardened beneath Sasuke's sweet pale ass cheeks. Kakashi rocked his hips forward a little, trying to show the teen just how turned on he was exactly. "Uchiha-san, do you like this? Do you want me to touch you more?" God- he really was a pervert. Sasuke had said it so many times and he was right. But, Kakashi wasn't about to admit it.

Sasuke licked his lips and nodded. "Does Hatake-sama want to touch me?" he asked as he leaned down and ran his fingers through Kakashi's silver hair, "I only ever want what Hatake-sama wants." Sasuke kissed Kakashi gently as the man continued to squeeze his ass tightly. He let his hips rub against Kakashi's very hard cock and smiled. "Hatake-sama, you're so hard...did I do that to you?" Sasuke knew the answer but this was kind of fun. He was never this submissive, never this...free? He and Kakashi had reached a new level of understanding yesterday and Sasuke supposed that he liked being submissive sometimes...and that that was ok. Kakashi made everything ok.

Kakashi's throat constricted against him, forcing his mouth to lose a hard growl at the teen's advances and suggestive words and actions. Kakashi slid his hand under the material carefully, his hands finally reacquainted with the soft pliant flesh of Sasuke's ass. The teen felt so good in his hands- perfectly molded to suit the jounin. "I want to touch you everywhere, Uchiha-san. Show me where it feels the best. I want to make my pretty maid feel nice."

Sasuke mewled as Kakashi's hands kneaded his ass. "You really like to touch me, don't you, Hatake-sama?" he whispered, his own cock hardening at the semi-soft touches. He kissed Kakashi again. Why was he enjoying this so much? Why did he like submitting to Kakashi? He was an Uchiha, damn it, but...when he was with Kakashi he was just...Sasuke. Sasuke held Kakashi's face tightly as he slowly pulled his lips back, "You always make me feel nice." That sentence...it wasn't part of his act. It was true. Sasuke felt the warmth that had engulfed him yesterday, after Kakashi told him his Christmas wish, engulf him now. "Always Ka-I mean-Hatake-sama."

Kakashi smiled and began riding his hand up to the small of Sasuke's back stealing away his precious heat and touch. Kakashi shook his head and kissed at Sasuke's lips gently. "Call me Kakashi, Sasuke-chan. There's no need to be so formal when you're being so cute," Kakashi winked, grinding his hips upwards into the Uchiha's cloth covered ass. He was sure the panties would be destroyed by the end of their escapade- but he still couldn't shake the feeling of desperate sexual joy as the teen moaned at the contact.

Sasuke gasped as Kakashi's cock was thrust against him and Kakashi's hands continued to squeeze his ass tightly. "H-hai, Kakashi," he whispered, trying his best to stay in character as his mind went to other places. Sasuke ground himself against Kakashi's cock...the only thing separating them was the rose pink lace underwear that Kakashi had bought him. Sasuke let his hands run down Kakashi's chest again, coming to rest on the man's toned stomach. "Do you want me to ride you...Kakashi?" Sasuke asked as he wiggled his ass against the bare cock that was standing between his ass, "Or would you like to fuck me?" Sasuke licked his lips slowly, his blood heating with the idea of being connected with Kakashi again. "Maybe you'd like to play some more?" Sasuke was trying his best to think of what a maid would ask her boss, after all, they were role playing and he wanted to be good at it.

Kakashi's mind was racing and twitching with all the things he and Sasuke could be doing. Things like fucking each other senseless of using feather light touches to destroy the edge of sanity on the other's sex drive. They could be sucking, licking, touching, talking, fucking- there were too many choices.

He was dying to be inside the teen again. He wondered if he could get Sasuke to initiate the tryst himself. Which would be completely and utter out of the teen's character, but it would be unbelievably hot. Too hot for anyone else. It would be sexier and more erotic than anything Icha Icha could offer. Sasuke was about to sell his soul to get rid of the books, when he could just agree to be Kakashi's sexual relief and the man would throw them away himself. Too bad Sasuke hadn't tried that tactic yet. Kakashi was still getting the best of both worlds. Besides that fact, Kakashi was convinced Sasuke had been reading the books too when he wasn't around. He felt a smile melt into his features- his devious mind switching between ideas. "Why don't you show me a few of my options, Sasuke-chan?"

Sasuke nodded. Submissive, he had to be submissive. "Anything for you, Kakashi-san," he whispered as leaned down to Kakashi's chest and took his right nipple into his mouth. Sasuke licked and bit the stub gently as he ground his hips into Kakashi's, making sure that his other hand was moving up and down Kakashi, touching every inch that wasn't covered by his own body.

Kakashi groaned. "Mmm- you're good at that, Sasuke-chan," the man purred exquisitely. Allowing his hands to roll the hem of Sasuke's panties, allowing them to slap back against his skin every so often before they repeated the procedure. "I wonder what else you're good at, Sasuke-chan. Care to show me?" He asked as sexily as he possibly could, lapping at his own lips in anticipation.

Sasuke pulled his lips from Kakashi's nipples and ran kisses down Kakashi's chest all the way to his cock. He kissed every inch he could, before taking it into his mouth completely. He bobbed his head up and down, allowing his tongue to run rampant over every inch he could muster, while his one hand rolled Kakashi's balls. Whether or not the man knew it, the first time Kakashi had given Sasuke head...Sasuke watched and memorized everything with his Sharingan, making sure he could keep up his front about his sexual life. "Mmm..."

Kakashi's head pushed back forcefully against the pillows, his jaw dropping as soon as the wetness of Sasuke's mouth was on his cock. His hands moved faster than he could ever recall them moving to thread through Sasuke's onyx tresses, guiding his head gently. Sasuke's mouth had never felt so hot and he wondered what had caused its heat to swelter and burn up his arousal so professionally. Kakashi moaned and rocked his hips forward, his sexual instinct bewitching his muscles. "Oh god- that's a good boy- oh, yeah Sasuke-chan- just like that... Mmm, fuck."

Sasuke smirked around Kakashi's cock and never stopped moving. He picked up his speed and hollowed his cheeks, making the best slurping and moaning noise he could. He pulled his mouth off of Kakashi for a moment and licked from the man's base to the tip, dipping his hot tongue into the slit, lapping every drop of precum he could. "Mmm, Kakashi-san, you taste so good," he whispered as he swirled the head of Kakashi's cock in his mouth again, his eyes never leaving Kakashi's, "So very good." He dropped his mouth fully over Kakashi and went back to bobbing up and down it, making sure to give Kakashi the best blow job he could.

"Oh- yeah, Sasuke... your tongue is so good..." the man moaned under the pretty teen's ministrations. It had never felt so good to be sucked off before, and it didn't help matters that Sasuke's dress clad body was before his eyes. The teen's hips wiggled under the dress and Kakashi was powerless to stop them as he froze and let Sasuke's pressure consume him. "Oh- fuck I'm so close..." He hissed.

Sasuke moved his hips slightly, his own erection burning underneath the lace panties. Kakashi was close...he HAD to make him cum. He pulled his mouth off of his cock again, making sure to continually pump him. "Kakashi-san," he practically moaned, "Do you want your cum on my face? Do you want me to suck you off and let you see your thick, hot cum trickle down my face?" Sasuke licked his lips slowly.

Kakashi watched the scene unfold and he slowly bobbed his head in a slow nod. Kakashi licked his dry lips, the air rasping from between his parted lips. Oh god- how did Sasuke know he'd fantasized about that? Kakashi's rising fears mounted him in much the same way Sasuke had. There were no secrets right now. Nothing could separate them."Yes- oh god, Yes Sasuke-chan," He moaned.

Sasuke smiled and nodded. "You have to tell me when you're close, Kakashi-san," he said before dropping his mouth back onto the overheated and thoroughly hard cock. "Mmm," he moaned, his throat sending vibrations into Kakashi's cock as his tongue wrapped around it insatiably. He wasn't sure why he liked sucking Kakashi off, he just did. "Mmm..."

Kakashi wanted to see so badly as his hips plunged up and down, feeling the light scraping of teeth over the sensitive organ. The perfect stimulation guaranteed by Sasuke's mouth was mounted with his toying fingers playing eagerly with Kakashi's sac. How did the teen expect him not to cum instantly? As Sasuke looped his tongue Kakashi groaned and thrust upward. "So fucking close!" He yelped.

Sasuke pulled his mouth back quickly making sure to finish Kakashi off with his hands. He looked up at Kakashi, "Please cover me with your cum, Kakashi-sama, please drench my face with your hot, sticky, cum..."

"Oh god- keep stroking me... Harder!" he opened his clenched eyes after a moment, watching the skilled hand travel conspicuously over his cock. Sasuke's pink tongue darted out to lap at the tip. It was too much for the former sensei as he bucked his hips and shot his load. Kakashi screamed at the top of his lungs. The pressure of orgasm causing his body to shake and spasm."Sasuke! Oh fuck! Sasuke!"

Sasuke stroked Kakashi as the man came, covering his face with cum. The cum splattered against his cheeks and his lips then slowly ran down his pretty face. Sasuke licked a little off of his lips as his hand let Kakashi ride out his orgasm. He wondered what Kakashi would do after seeing him like this. "You taste so good," he whispered seductively, "Mmm, so very good...thank you for cumming on my face."

Kakashi's heart continued pounding as he stared at his beautiful boyfriend drenching in his hot white essence. Sasuke had never looked so sexually tempting to the man, and so his response was completely unexpected and quick, even for him. Kakashi growled and crashed forward, pinning the teen to the bed beneath him as his mouth went to work, licking his face clean. "Mine... all mine," he purred.

Sasuke was surprised at how quickly Kakashi had switched their positions. But, he didn't mind. He let Kakashi lick his face gently, before pulling the man into a kiss. Kakashi dominated their kiss instantly as Sasuke wrapped his arms around the man's strong neck to keep them as close as he could. "I'll be yours," he whispered as he broke their kiss, "As long as you want me to..." Sasuke felt his heart jump at the admission but...maybe Kakashi would think it was part of the act? Sasuke felt as if time slowed with his admission. How long would this last? Would Kakashi want him...for long?

Kakashi nuzzled his face against Sasuke's eagerly, his lips parting to crash over Sasuke's mouth in the highest form of passion he'd ever managed to portray. His mouth was hot and bitter with the taste of his own cum as he kissed Sasuke feverishly. When he pulled back he rubbed against the teen again. "I want you in every way, Sasuke... I need you... I need you right now. I need to be inside," He pleaded.

Sasuke was a little shocked. Kakashi had just...he had just cum, but if that was what he wanted, who was Sasuke to stop him? "I want you inside," Sasuke replied as he kissed Kakashi again then began wiggling his hips in an attempt to pull the under wear off. He knew Kakashi wanted to fuck him in the dress, and that was ok, he just didn't want those stupid pink panties to separate his slutty body from Kakashi any longer. He looked Kakashi in his eyes, for once letting ever guard down. He was Sasuke right now...and it scared him. "I-I need you..."

Kakashi smiled, and helped spread the teen's legs lovingly as he nuzzled the crook of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke was so vulnerable and Kakashi could feel it. His fragility was beautiful and Kakashi was about to savor it. "I need you too, Sasuke," the man whispered, grasping his cock and rimming Sasuke's entrance with the head as Sasuke's legs rested over his shoulders. "You sure you want this?"

Sasuke nodded. His ass was still in pain from yesterday but he'd put his body through worse. Besides, he needed this. He needed Kakashi and his body would just have to accommodate that. "Yes, I want this. Please...fuck me," Sasuke whispered. The words sounded horrible as they drifted from his lips, only cementing in his brain the small worry that all he was to Kakashi was someone to fuck. Sasuke swallowed his fear. It was Christmas time...and if Kakashi only wanted him as a Christmas present that was ok. Sasuke, for once, was going to give on Christmas. He was going to make someone else happy...very, very, happy. "Please..."

Kakashi smiled and leaned forward to press his lips to Sasuke's gently. It was a gentle sweet kiss, the skin barely touching Sasuke's own before he pushed down tenderly. He pulled away slowly, eye's watching for Sasuke's reaction before Kakashi's signature grin appeared across his unique handsome features."I love you." As soon as the words were uttered, Kakashi had pushed inside the tight heat, bracing himself against the shock of pressure and warmth.

Sasuke barely had time to register what Kakashi had said before he arched and moaned as Kakashi buried himself deep within Sasuke. "Ahha," Sasuke moaned, his ass screaming at him for such abuse. Sasuke felt his body tighten around Kakashi, almost as if this was his first time. He arched his back off the mattress as his hips pushed up onto Kakashi. Sasuke felt his eyes screw shut, "Ahh, K-aahh- shi!"

Kakashi rocked his hips in and out in tender strokes, his body bending under the pleasant feelings of his and Sasuke's sexual friction. He closed his eyes for a moment, relishing in the tightness of the tight heat below him as Sasuke's hands wrapped around his neck. Kakashi put his face forward, drawing Sasuke into a kiss, hoping to take his mind off the pain Sasuke was probably feeling in his ass. He hadn't been prepared either- and although they hadn't been preparing as of late he knew they should have before Kakashi thrust in this time.

Sasuke moaned as his fingers dug into Kakashi's back. It hurt, it really did, but he wanted Kakashi to move. "I-I'm ok...move...more..." he panted as he forced his eyes open. Once they picked up the pace, Sasuke knew his body would submit to more pleasure than it did pain. "Kaaashi," he panted forcing himself to kiss Kakashi, "Ahh, please!"

Kakashi picked up the pace, not going brutally fast, but hard enough to wreck Sasuke's prostate with fantastic sensations. The bottom of the dress was ruffling against Kakashi's lower stomach causing the man to shiver at the ticklish friction of his cock was massaged by Sasuke's tight channel. His hands raised Sasuke's hips higher, angling inwards to give Sasuke more pleasure. "This? How's this?" he panted loudly.

Sasuke gasped as Kakashi did EXACTLY what he asked. He couldn't believe how his body objected what they were doing, but every time Kakashi nailed his prostate his body shook. Man, 5 days of sex really was amazing. He slowly began rocking his hips, trying to get more friction as he brought his hands to Kakashi's chest, pinching and rubbing the man's nipples. "Mmm," Sasuke moaned as Kakashi's hips nailed his prostate again, "G-good! K-aaaashi!"

Kakashi tossed his head back, ecstasy rolling through his blood stream in waves as Sasuke's slutty hole swallowed his cock expertly. Kakashi thrust his hips forward again, his nipples aching from Sasuke's needy touch. The man caught a sultry glimpse of the teen's leaking member and he pulled one hand away from Sasuke's leg and brought it to his cock, stroking. "Mmm- you're too hot, you know that?"

Sasuke's breath caught as Kakashi began stroking him. "Ahh! Oh, I-I'll cum," he panted as he arched again, "N-no...you haven't cum!" Sasuke knew it would be unfair for him to cum so early...he had to hold out for Kakashi and the only way he could do that was if Kakashi didn't stroke his cock. Hell, Sasuke wasn't even sure if Kakashi's cock was fully hard again. "I-I'll...Kakashi! Ohhh...."

Kakashi shook his head. "It feels good right?" He asked, still pounding into the teen, his fist loosely wrapped around the erection. He saw a faint nod, as if Sasuke hated to admit it. "Then no... lets feel good... together, Sasuke-kun," Kakashi said, each couple of words accented by a hard thrust to his sweet spot. "Oh god- you feel so nice Sasuke- you're so hot down there..." he moaned, everything hitting the older sharigan user at once.

Sasuke felt his toes curl. "K-aaashi!" he moaned as his hips began moving on their own. Kakashi never stopped his movements causing Sasuke to struggle to think of anything coherent to say. His body was thriving on Kakashi's large sex as it rammed in and out of him. His hands fell to his sides and grabbed the sheets tightly in his hands. His heart beat sped up and his breathing became more erratic, "Kakashi-I-I'm going...I'm gonna cum!"

Kakashi then picked up the pace yet again. It was a ferocious hammering of Sasuke's sweet insides as his hips sped up and his hand followed close behind in speed. Kakashi made sure to hold back some, not wanting to give the teen too much. He didn't want to hurt his precious Sasuke-chan, he just wanted to make him cum. "Cum for me... you're all mine baby, all mine." He stated, rocking forward viciously. Kakashi hated to admit it- but he was nearly finished too. It served him right for getting too riled up.

Sasuke's eyes squeezed shut. "Ahh!!" he screamed as his hands tightened around the sheets. He gasped as his body convulsed shooting cum onto Kakashi's stomach and the maid's dress. He wanted to hold Kakashi, but his hands were clutching onto the sheets so hard his knuckles were turning white. "Kakashi..."

Kakashi continued pumping into him. His sweet release approaching but not yet there. Watching Sasuke's peaceful expression, he was happy to see the teen was more than well-fucked, he was happy. That had been the goal. Now Kakashi had to try to finish off. "Hold on baby..."He pulled back and yanked Sasuke up into his lap, fucking him in well timed thrusts, trying the angle out so he could catch his release. "Oh- fuck! SASUKE!" He wailed. After a few hard thrusts, accented by Kakashi's signature groans and arches the man came happily inside the teen, and they both crashed down into the soft embrace of their mattress; their playground. Kakashi smiled softly as his orgasm finished its final wave. "Thank you, baby..." he murmured, drawing Sasuke into his embrace.

Sasuke smirked and buried his face into Kakashi's chest. He could feel the man's cum as it slowly trickled down his inner thighs but he didn't care. "Why are you thanking me?" Sasuke asked. He really hadn't done anything all that great...after all, they just had sex

Kakashi smiled lightly, nuzzling the hair and skin of his spent lover. "You did something nice for me- and I didn't even ask for it," Kakashi chuckled. It wasn't that Sasuke never ever did anything nice, but when it came to stepping out of his comfort zone, Kakashi would literally have to tie the teen to the bed and enact his desires hoping Sasuke would enjoy it along the way. "You stepped outside of yourself for me, Sasuke..."

Sasuke angled his head towards Kakashi, "Who knew you were such a perv? I mean, me being submissive to you really gets you going, doesn't it?" He knew it probably wasn't the time to make jokes but...he was still concerned. Kakashi had his whole heart and he just didn't want the man to break it. Sasuke closed his eyes and pressed his face to the man's chest. "Besides," he whispered, almost inaudibly, "I just let you see...me..."

Kakashi smiled. "Not that- just you stepping out of your usual Uchiha routine, Sasuke. You know you don't have to be strong all the time, and that's attractive in a partner. In my partner," Kakashi kissed the top of his head gently, playing with a few loose strands at the back of Sasuke's head. Kakashi snuggled in closer, desperate to be one with Sasuke. "You know I love you- and it's not a joke."

Kakashi wouldn't understand. Sasuke had to be strong all the time. He was an Uchiha...it was how he was supposed to be. He took a deep breath and forced himself to let out a small scoff. "You don't get it, but that's ok...I never expected you to," he whispered, "But...for what it's worth...I-I...I love you too..."

Kakashi smiled, the admission of love was wonderful. He just wished he could make Sasuke see how silly he was being. A name meant nothing when you were your own person. Kakashi knew that great power came with the name of an Uchiha- partially because of their sharigan. But- he had one too. Sasuke should know he understood the struggle for pride and power and that it was hard. But, it was not the time for such discussion. Now they were able to bask in each other, especially once Sasuke got his dress off. But Kakashi smiled. He knew what Sasuke meant- he knew the feeling- but the teen had yet to break from the stigma and until he did, his heart would never fully belong to Kakashi. "I love you more."

Sasuke let out a half laugh. Was Kakashi serious? He pulled his face back from his chest. "Really?" he asked, his face contorting, "You love me more? You're going to turn this into a contest?"

Kakashi shook his head. Nuzzling into the teen's form and kissing him chaste on the mouth, he smiled. "No," he whispered. 'I love you so much- You have no idea, Sasuke.' "There's no contest."

Sasuke kissed Kakashi gently and placed his head back on the man's chest. "If this...if this is a ploy to get me to like Christmas, I'll kill you," he whispered. It was half-joke, half-truth. He would never do anything to harm Kakashi, even if they didn't work out, but...he would be so pissed if this was just part of Kakashi's game. They had 7 more days until Christmas...and Sasuke's mind still hadn't changed on the whole subject. He still didn't like Christmas...although, he didn't hate it anymore either so that must have meant Kakashi was succeeding in some weird way.

Kakashi sighed. "If this were a game do you think I'd get passed you with your Uchiha pride?" Kakashi smiled, noticing his glowing obsidian eyes had focused on him, and pushed the teen's face back into his chest as he snuggled closer, trying to silence him. "You should know better, even if you are an Uchiha, Sasuke. You can let people in you know? We're not all monsters- especially not Christmas."

Sasuke shrugged and stretched. "Hn," he replied. The monsters always came out during Christmas...the ones that stole his beliefs, his hope, for this holiday. Kakashi didn't understand, he wasn't jaded, at least not as jaded as Sasuke was. "You only have 7 days left; think you can still keep your damned porn?"

Kakashi chuckled, rolling his eyes before he ruffled Sasuke's hair. "My erotic fantasy novels are not going anywhere- besides, if I can get you into a maid's uniform by day five, imagine what I'll be able to do on day twelve."

Sasuke let his eyes close. Kakashi had a point bur he wasn't going to admit it. "Well, I was doing something nice for you," he whispered, "Maybe I'll just go take it off...it's apparent that I shouldn't do nice things for you."

Kakashi chuckled, his eyes closed in the power of his laughter. "I was your boyfriend while you were a scrooge, and I still loved you. So, really, it wouldn't be anything new. It would just show how insecure you are about admitting your liking Christmas now, Sasu-kun."

"Insecure?" Sasuke scoffed, "I'm an Uchiha, I don't have insecurities." Sasuke tried to push himself from Kakashi's arms, "Let go, hentai. I don't like Christmas and whether or not I wear your perverted costume..."

"So that's why when I bring up the dildo you light up like a Christmas tree?"

Sasuke forced himself from Kakashi's arms. "If you're trying to convince me to like Christmas, this is not the way to do it," he said, "That's it. I'm taking this stupid thing off..."

Kakashi sniggered, "Let me help you- you look awfully uncomfortable," he smiled, yanking at the hem with Sasuke before it was pulled roughly over the teen's head. Kakashi admired his dishelmed features, drinking in Sasuke's natural beauty. "Hmm- you know? You're still just as sexy with it off," Kakashi smiled, kissing the teen's ear before moving away to lie back down on the mattress. "Sexy Sasuke," he mused.

Sasuke was shocked. Kakashi...Kakashi took the dress off so easily, then just lied down. No sexual advances? No innuendos? Sasuke looked over at him, trying to hide his confusion. He was going to lie back down...but he couldn't. He pushed himself off of the bed and walked towards the door.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and concentrated his chakra, and a moment later he was standing in front of Sasuke. It was easier to use a jutsu; the teen would have heard him coming and run off. "Why did you leave? I thought we were going to cuddle- I was waiting for you," he pouted as only Kakashi sensei could. Eyes down cast, lip protruding sweetly as he whined. "What did I do now?" He asked lightly.

Sasuke smirked. "A little paranoid? I'm thirsty," he semi-laughed, "I don't like you right now but I'm not mad at you." Sasuke tried to stifle his laughter as Kakashi tried to pout. He put his pointer finger on the man's quivering lip and pushed back into its place.

"Come back to bed and I'll give you something to drink, sexy Sasuke," Kakashi jested, posing sexily in the door frame.

Sasuke smirked, "You better be careful. If you use it too much today, the next 7 days will be trying." Sasuke knew because of Kakashi's nature that the next 7 days would be probably more sexually intensive than the past five.

"Don't you worry your pretty little behind, Sasuke," Kakashi teased, rubbing the mound gently before stepping away."The Christmas spirit will not allow you to go unsatisfied." Kakashi winked and stalked down the hall to the bathroom, hoping to get in the shower before Sasuke insisted they take one together, proving to get them even dirtier. From behind the door, Kakashi's carol could be heard- loud and clear- just as the sound of Sasuke's agonized cries could be heard to make it stop.

A/N:

MAKandCHEESE:Soooo- who agrees the length of these chapters are getting waaay out of hand? Who cares? Yeah, me either. I just hope that you are all enjoying the holiday love even after it is all done. You just wait and see, we will break Sasuke into liking christmas if we have to write 48+ page chapters! So, what do you all think? Will Kakashi win? You bet your ass he will ( So please, like usual, read, review and rate! Also send out some love to kakasasu_4ever, because she is awesome and has horrible sneezing RL cats at the moment. They have been destroying her relaxation! XD Anyways, love you all! See you next update,and enjoy!

KakaSasu_4ever: Well, here is the last post of the day. I know we're really, really, really behind but trust me we will hopefully get this done before Easter XD. Thank you to all those who are still reading and waiting patiently for updates. We love you!

hugs,

MAKandCHEESE and KakaSasu_4ever


	7. The Sixth Day of Christmas

Disclaimer: WE don't own Naruto or its characters and make no profits from writing our stories...they are purely for fun!

"I swear- it's a surprise you'll like this time!" Kakashi chided, moving with slow careful steps as if the floor was made of pure ice. The warmth of Kakashi's hands filtered into Sasuke's skin, his eyes covered by the large extremities of his former sensei, who was now leading him to an undisclosed location for a new surprise. The tapping of his feet against the wood of the floor was the only sound besides Sasuke's grumbling. Kakashi knew the scenario was cheesy and over used, but it was Christmas, authentic romantic advances could be planned later. He moved briskly towards the teen, directing the unknowing teen and his own path. Kakashi had spent all night working out the kinks in his plan, knowing everything would have to go smoothly to work properly. But if it did- Sasuke would never be the same way again. The jounin chuckled as he stood in front of the teen and the tree, decorated in splendid lights and handmaid ornaments, eyeing the pivot in his plot beneath the tree. He moved his face closer to Sasuke's ear, smiling brightly. "Close your eyes- don't open them until I tell you okay?" Kakashi was reassured by a small 'Hn' from the teen and removed his hands slowly, standing off to the side so that Sasuke's view would not be obstructed. "Okay- on the count of three. One. Two," he paused, smiling like a fool, "Three. Open your eyes, Baby."

Sasuke wasn't sure why Kakashi felt the need to do this. But once he said 3, Sasuke opened his eyes. He blinked a couple times, the lights on the tree much brighter than the darkness of Kakashi's hands. His eyes drifted down the tree to see one lone package under the tree. Kakashi wasn't serious was he? They agreed no gifts... "What is that?" Sasuke asked as he looked over at Kakashi, "We're not supposed to exchange gifts?"

The silvered haired man nodded inconspicuously. "I know, but this is something that you need," Kakashi explained. "It's kind of for the both of us too. I just wanted to see how cute you look opening Christmas gifts, Sasu-kun," Kakashi chided, his eyes shut in a delicate smile as he gestured to the gift on the floor. "Go on," the man urged, "It's nothing big- I promise." Kakashi couldn't wait to see the look on Sasuke's face. This was going to be priceless.

Sasuke figured opening one gift wasn't that big of a deal...and after all, Kakashi had said it was for the both of them. He slowly went to his knees and delicately picked up the package. It had been expertly wrapped and there was a red bow with a tag that said: "To: Sasuke-kun Love: Santa". Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. It was cute... He pulled at the paper slowly. It had been a long time since he'd opened a Christmas present and he didn't want it rush it. Once the paper was off, Sasuke felt his face contort slightly. It was a large book with a black cover that just said "Kama Sutra". Was that some type of jutsu? Sasuke was pretty sure it wasn't. After all, he knew most of the jutsus there were. He looked up at Kakashi. "What is Kama Sutra?" He would have added 'Is it a jutsu?' but he didn't want to sound ridiculously dumb.

Kakashi smiled and thanked whatever gods were listening for such a curious response. "Well Sasuke- it's better to experience the Kama sutra- so let's have a little read through your book and I can show you. How about that?" The man asked casually, moving to offer Sasuke a hand to get up. When the teen took his hand he squeezed it tightly and smiled, pulling him to the couch to sit leisurely. "Go on; open it up, Sasuke-kun. Why don't you read the introduction that might help with things."

Sasuke opened the book, his eyes falling upon the introduction. He read it quickly, his cheeks burning red before he finished. He looked at Kakashi. God...was the man serious? That's what Kama Sutra was? A book of sex positions!? Sasuke couldn't help how red his cheeks turned. He opened his mouth to say something but all words failed him. What do you say to that?

"You're so adorable when you blush, Sasu-kun." Kakashi laughed lightly, moving a hand to rub over the blush appearing on Sasuke's cheeks. It really did suit him; he was just too cute for his own good. This would make the situation much more interesting- for the both of them. Kakashi tugged the teen into his lap, not wanting him to flee. It was best to do it immediately before the teen lost his catatonic state. "Let's read it so you understand, Sasuke. It's more than sex positions you know? These poses make you more flexible- the perfect training for any ninja. Especially for a ninja as sexy as you are," Kakashi whispered the last part sensually, sending shivers up the teen's spine.

Sasuke couldn't stop blushing. The pictures...they were so graphic...and it was turning him on. "Kakashi..." Sasuke felt his throat stop his voice from doing anymore. His eyes located little red tabs sticking out from each page. "You marked pages?" Sasuke asked his throat finally working but his cheeks were still red. He couldn't help it.

Kakashi nodded against the crook of Sasuke's neck, ushering him to flip the page. "Yes- these are positions I thought you would like best. Why don't you have a look at the first one, baby?" Kakashi suggested, admiring the thick layer of blush. He couldn't help but notice the rising bulge in the front of Sasuke's pants. So he was already responding so readily? Kakashi smirked in victory.

Sasuke wasn't sure if he should get up and storm off or if he should do as Kakashi instructed. "Y-you hentai," Sasuke choked as Kakashi's hand fell over his and guided it to turn the page to the first marker. Sasuke's eyes fell upon a picture of two men having full blown sex. It was a position he and Kakashi had done before and his eyes drifted over to the text where the word "Missionary" stared back at him. He swallowed...so that was what it was called...

Kakashi smirked as he watched the teen's internal battle display over his features. The teen knew what that was- Kakashi was sure of it but he knew that the blush on Sasuke's cheeks was about to get brighter. "Mm- that's a nice way isn't it? That way you can feel me so deep," he whispered leaning into Sasuke's ear, "So deep, that you can feel it in your throat. Mm, yeah. Sounds nice, Sasuke?"

Sasuke quickly shut the book and looked back at Kakashi, his blush even worse. How had the man known that Sasuke felt that way when they had sex? How could he have possibly said word for word what Sasuke said in his mind every time they did this? "I can't believe y-you wasted money on...on..." Dare he say it? "Porn..." Yup, the book certainly was a nice compilation of porn. There were no if ands or buts about it.

Kakashi shook his head as his lengthy arms, wrapped around Sasuke's trim waist, effectively keeping the teen from escaping as he slid a hand down Sasuke's torso. His fingers stopped when they reached his pants, straining around the large bulge he found there as he cupped the growing package. "Heh- this part of you isn't complaining," the jounin chuckled."Let's not waste my money now- let's try it."

Sasuke bit his bottom lip. Try it? They had sex this way more than any other position. Sasuke tried his best (even if he didn't put up much of a struggle) to pry himself from Kakashi's grip. "Stop being a pervert," he whispered trying to convince himself that he DIDN'T want this...even though he very much did.

"I should tell you the same thing," Kakashi smirked, not stopping his assault on the teen's hardening cock. "Mm- now that I've read this book- I've learned some new tricks to please you with. They guarantee orgasm every time- would you like that?" Kakashi whispered in his ear again, making sure this time that his lips brushed against the lobe, his hand following the rhythm of his voice over Sasuke's cock.

"I-is sex all you think about?" Sasuke asked as he tried (and failed slightly) to ignore Kakashi's hand. Sasuke almost always had an orgasm...so...why would Kakashi ask a question like that? Was it because he was trying to push the stupid porn? Yup, that was it. Sasuke let out a small moan as Kakashi's hand made him a little harder. "Y-you should...just go sleep w-with Jiraiya...y-you're both such pervs...I-I bet he wrote this," Sasuke panted. He knew he was being childish. But the blood that normally went to his brain was now pooling someplace else.

Kakashi chuckled throatily. "Actually the Kama sutra is thousands of years old," he smiled, squeezing Sasuke's erection again, watching the teen pant and writhe between his legs."The people India created this book, Sasuke." Sasuke's delicious struggle was causing the teen to rub against his cock in turn making the jounin even harder. But that wouldn't matter with what he had on underneath. "Mmm."

Sasuke panted slightly. God, how did Kakashi always seem to do this? As he squirmed he could feel Kakashi's cock harden behind him, and whether he meant to or not, he found himself pressing his backwards into it. So...this was Kakashi's plan? To have sex...again? He really was insatiable. "Kakashi..."

"Mmm- you like this you naughty boy. Let me make you feel good, ne?" Kakashi smirked at the pleasant reaction, taking it as a sign to move forward. His hand slowly grasped the clasp on Sasuke's zipper, sliding it down delicately- slowly as he watched the teen mewl and squirm in his embrace. He let his hand travel inside with practiced restraint, going directly for his prize. He found the molten flesh quickly, his hand bumping into Sasuke's pulsing sac. He opted to gently wrap his hand around the organ, making a tight channel for it to travel in and out of. Kakashi moved his hand slowly, breathing hotly against Sasuke's ear and neck. "You're already so hard, mmm. I'm going to take good care of you, Sasuke. You're going to cum every time and you're going to love it."

Every time? They were going to do it more than once? He felt his eyes slip shut as his mouth opened in a small 'O'. Good god... "Kakashi...w-we've had sex-mmm-everyday for the last fi-ahh-ve days..."

Kakashi chuckled. "I know- but you've never experienced something like this before. With the help of this book we can fuck for hours and still not be done, baby." His hand was still slow over Sasuke's erection, now a smoother venture because of Sasuke's pooling precum. When he reached the head this time, he flicked his wrist, drawing a finger through the slit."Mmm- you want me, Sasuke? Want me to give it to you, ne? Say it."

Sasuke had every intention to lie but once Kakashi's finger rubbed over his slit, Sasuke couldn't help himself. Maybe...just maybe he was just as big of a pervert as Kakashi was. After all, every time Kakashi touched him his blood boiled instantly, his breath hitched, his cock semi-hardened. "Mmm," he panted as he let his head fall back onto Kakashi's shoulder. Did he want it? God, that was a stupid question. Besides, the thought of 'fucking for hours' as Kakashi put it, turned him on even more. "Yes..."

Kakashi smiled, that was a good start. He'd probably need to coax the teen a little more later on, but for now, with the Uchiha all but compliant in his arms he couldn't resist giving the teen some more pleasure. He wanted him good and hard for this ride- he wanted him to cum so hard he'd feel it for days. Kakashi licked at the underside of Sasuke's ear, going faster over his cock now. "Mmm- good boy. Now, open the book back up and let's see what we're doing, ne? I want to show you how much you're going to love this, Sasuke."

Sasuke wanted to fight him, he really did, but he couldn't. He felt his hips angle up into Kakashi's hands before he opened his eyes and focused on the closed Kama Sutra. He moaned and flipped open to the marked page. He wasn't sure why Kakashi wanted the book...after all they had sex this way all the time. He felt Kakashi's hand speed up slightly causing him to moan and thrust his hips upwards. He would blow his load here if Kakashi didn't stop. "Ahh..."

"Mm- good boy," Kakashi praised him, nuzzling his throat as his fingers toyed with Sasuke's head and shaft. He directed his attention to the photo. "See? Look at him- notice anything special?" Kakashi asked, pure lust slathering his voice in sex. Sasuke shook his head, moaning softly, unable to care about much anything. "Mm," he moaned, "See- he's wearing a cock ring, Sasuke- and lots of lubrication," He smiled. Kakashi began rock his hips against Sasuke's backside, trying to reach beside him. When his hand came back around Sasuke's waist it had produced a bottle of lube, Kakashi began waving it out in front of him for Sasuke to see. "We've never done it with both- so this ought to feel amazing for you and your tight little ass, Sasuke."

Sasuke moaned and looked at the picture, his eyes hazing, his vision betraying him. The only thing his eyes wanted to focus on was the model's cock, half of it engulfed in the other model's ass. That would be Kakashi soon, and Sasuke couldn't help but moan at the dirty thought. What had Kakashi said? He wanted to put a... "Cock ring?" Sasuke panted. He didn't want that damned thing on him.

Kakashi smirked and nodded into Sasuke`s shoulder, thrusting against the teen. `Don`t worry, I put it on before we started playing, baby. I`m going to make you feel so good you won`t even know it`s pleasure anymore," Kakashi groaned, trying to tug off the hem of Sasuke's pants with one hand, while rubbing his cock with the other. "You like that idea, Sasuke? Ne- want me to fuck you like that?"

So, Kakashi was using one? Didn't he want to...? "Cum-mmmm-don't you want to?" he asked brokenly as his body began submitting completely to Kakashi's touches and advances. And, he really did want Kakashi to fuck him...he always did. Sasuke let his face turn and bury into Kakashi's neck, his eyes closing with the heat and the closeness of skin. "Y-yes," he panted, his lips running delicately over Kakashi's neck, "I-I do..."

Kakashi smirked and gave one last kiss to Sasuke's neck before he ushered him to stand gently. "Mmm- Sasuke- take off your clothes for me baby," he asked arms still wrapped about his waist and inside his pants. Kakashi was nearly drooling with anticipation. If and when Kakashi got his way, he knew Sasuke would turn into a wanton lover- demanding he get all six of Kakashi's planned orgasms.

Sasuke pulled his shirt over his head instantly, letting his hair fly up then back into place as the neck of the shirt pulled over his head. He ran his hands down his body to grab Kakashi's hand and pull it from his member...even if he really didn't want to. He directed Kakashi's hands to rest on his hips while he looped his fingers into his pants and pushed them off of himself followed by his boxers. As each fabric touched his achingly hard cock, Sasuke let out a small gasp. He couldn't believe how hot he had gotten and how much he wanted this. He looked at Kakashi; his ebony eyes boring into Kakashi's mismatched ones, "What about you?"

Kakashi drank in the delicious sight of the completely nude Sasuke. He purred with delight, slowly bringing his hands to raise his shirt just above his belly button before looking up to smile at Sasuke. "Don't worry, Sasuke," he bellowed lustfully, tugging the shirt up a little more, licking his lips," I'm getting naked too." The muscles of his stomach quivered with exertion as he raised his hands over his head, reaching to pull his top off the rest of the way.

Sasuke watched Kakashi in lustful amazement. It was like his first time seeing the man...he couldn't believe how attractive Kakashi was...still was. When did this love, this unbelievable attraction end? Why did Sasuke always feel like he'd go insane just by looking at him? He slowly walked over to Kakashi. He wanted this, he wanted this bad, and he was not going to sit around and be the uke. He fell to his knees as Kakashi stood, placing his hands over Kakashi's, and then pulled the man's pants down. He then put his hands over the man's boxers and inched them down slowly, Kakashi's large bulge standing proudly at his eye sight. "You want this bad," he whispered as he pulled the man's boxers to his feet, releasing Kakashi's hardened cock, "You want me bad." He shakily placed a hand on Kakashi's cock then pressed his lips against the head of it.

Kakashi swallowed harshly, his head tilting back. This was not part of the plan, and as much as he wished he didn't have to stop the teen he knew that he had to start soon- very soon. "Mmm- of course Sasuke..." he purred, he hated to tell the teen to stop. To say no or to deny him anything that he so wanted. Right now he wanted to suck him off- but Kakashi knew he wouldn't last if he let him. He had to make a decision. "Mm- I won't be able to fuck you for as long if you do that baby. You'll have to make me cum if you want to do that... so I-ah, yeah like that," he almost lost it as Sasuke's tongue Swirled over the head of his erection. "Mm- so I can f-fuck you just as hard as you- ah- need it."

Sasuke pulled his lips away, swallowing the precum he had gathered in his mouth. "Y-you don't want me to?" he asked. His ego wasn't hurt, nor were his feelings, he just was unsure as to what was supposed to happen...what Kakashi had planned. He slowly licked his lips gathering the last taste of his lover off of them before letting his hand fall to his knees. Didn't Kakashi want pleasure?

"Mmm- trust me I WANT you to, baby," Kakashi explained, eyes slipping shut for a minute," But I won't be as good of a fuck if you get me all riled up like this- I need to be coherent when I'm doing this- not a pile of mush," Kakashi nearly chuckled, petting Sasuke's hair as he slowly lowered his eyes to look at the kneeling teen. "You can- oh fuck yes you can- do this- but I'll need to cum before I fuck you if you do baby... you can make that decision, ne? You can handle fucking for that long?"

Sasuke nodded and placed his hands back on Kakashi's cock, pulling the cock ring off. "I can handle it and I...I want to do this for you," Sasuke replied as he wrapped his lips back around the tip of Kakashi's head. "Mmm, can I...are you sure I can suck you?" Sasuke was being overly seductive. It was something he enjoyed doing. He liked the fact that no one could do this to Kakashi but him, at least he hoped so.

Kakashi sighed lustfully, tossing his head back for a moment drinking all the sensations. The jounin let his fingers slide through Sasuke's hair encouragingly, massaging his scalp. He moaned quietly, trying to keep his eyes open to look at the teen. "Mmm- you can, baby. I won't deny you anything you want. Ever-- god you're so sexy when you look at me like that," Kakashi admitted.

Sasuke smiled. "I better be the only one you say that to," he whispered before taking Kakashi's cock fully into his mouth. He knew he was being possessive, and that he really had no right to, but he didn't care. He bobbed his head over Kakashi's length sucking and tasting every inch the man could offer him. "Mmm," Sasuke purred as he wrapped his hands around Kakashi's base, "Mmm, sommmgooodmmm."

Kakashi purred, his hands in Sasuke's hair telling Sasuke just how much he was enjoying his blow job as the twisted and tensed in his hair, pilling ever so softly. Kakashi felt the possessiveness in Sasuke's touch- obviously the teen was marking his territory, although, Kakashi didn't understand why he would need to. Didn't Sasuke know he was in love with him? "Oh- yeah! Of c-course you're the only one, Sasuke!" He moaned, Sasuke's tongue working and teasing his length with an expert technique in his sucking and licking.

Sasuke continued to suck Kakashi, his lips continually keeping contact with the tasty cock in his mouth. He let his tongue claim every inch it could while his hands wrapped around the man's base and massaged his balls. He wasn't sure why Kakashi tasted so good...he just did. He let the man fall from his lips, "You always taste so good," he whispered licking the man's slit, "Always..."

Kakashi thought he might fall over with Sasuke's advances being so seductive. His words and expression sent a fire, starting from the base of his spine, all the way up his back directly into his brain, stamping out all coherent thought as he panted and moaned. His legs quivered beneath him as Sasuke's wet muscle played at the head of his cock- torturing him. "Oh god- you're so good at this. You make me so hot, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled and pushed his lips back over the engorged cock. "Mmmsommmgood," he mumbled his words jumbled by the obstruction of Kakashi's cock. He loved having this affect on Kakashi. He ran his hands up Kakashi's thighs and over his stomach before letting them return to his cock and continuing their adventures. He let every part of Kakashi's cock be covered with his hot hands and mouth, slowly, pulling Kakashi closer to the edge.

"Mmm, Sasuke- you're so good... ughn- oh yeh, I'm close baby," Kakashi let the words slip from his mouth without any qualms. He wanted Sasuke to see what he did to him. He wanted the teen to see why Kakashi had to have him- in every way. Kakashi bucked his hips forward gently, trying to get his cock into Sasuke's mouth even more. "Oh fuck yeah! Keep going- deeper! Fuck more!"

Sasuke felt Kakashi force himself further into his mouth so he opened his wider, allowing the man to be completely inside of him. He felt his gag reflex kick in as his eyes closed but he wasn't going to let it win. He never stopped moving his head, letting himself pull his mouth completely back before forcing him all the way back in. He placed both hands on Kakashi's hips as leverage, making sure he could give the man the best blow job.

Kakashi purred expertly, as Sasuke's hands and mouth worked over his sensitive flesh. Oh god he was working him so well, so hard and fast. Kakashi could feel the pressure build in his stomach, the sweet promise of release rising up inside of him. "Oh- So close baby, so close- take me more- come on..." Kakashi encouraged, pulling Sasuke's hair lightly. "Oh yeah... just like that."

Sasuke forced Kakashi inside of his mouth as much as he could. "Mmm...mmmm..." he moaned as his throat constricted around Kakashi's cock. Sasuke couldn't possibly fit Kakashi in any deeper, his lips were already nestled in Kakashi's curly silver locks, but he supposed he could try. Kakashi wanted more right? Every time Sasuke asked for more...Kakashi always gave him more so...Sasuke had to try. He sat up further on his knees and angled his head downwards as he pushed Kakashi further into his mouth and further down his throat.

"Sasuke!" the former sensei screamed out his pleasure, the warmth of Sasuke's hot wet cavern capturing his whole being. With that Kakashi came hard in Sasuke's mouth. His hips jerked and thrusted forward into his mouth desperately, riding out his orgasm in Sasuke's heat. He knew he'd never feel this good ever again- Sasuke was the only one for him. He was made for him. "Oh baby... you're so good...mmm."

Sasuke tried not to choke on Kakashi as he came, after all most of it just shot down his throat. But once Kakashi thrust forward, Sasuke felt his entire throat constrict. Kakashi's hand was in his hair though and he didn't want to pull away unless Kakashi wanted him to, so...he squeezed his eyes shut and continued to swallow everything the man released inside of him. Kakashi's cum was hot and sticky, but it tasted good dripping down his throat. "Mmmm," he forced himself to moan, his throat finally calming and relaxing around the man's now soft cock.

"That was so nice, baby," Kakashi pulled Sasuke's head away, letting the teen slurp free of his member. Kakashi groaned and shut eyes for a moment, savoring the tactile eroticism filtering through the air of the room. He couldn't help but keep himself attached to Sasuke, his hand wrapped around his hair possessively before he kneeled down quickly and pressed his lips to Sasuke's breathless mouth.

Sasuke kissed Kakashi, panting and all. Their tongues mixed their saliva and Kakashi's cum, sending Sasuke's taste buds into over drive. He could barely catch his breath with this man. Kakashi could still take his breath away. Sasuke pulled away slowly his voice coming out in broken pants, "You were so...fucking deep." It was true... "It was so...fucking hot..."

Kakashi smirked wryly, cupping the teen's chin and kissing his lips softly before he spoke. "Mmm- Imagine that, baby," he purred, drawing Sasuke closer to him, moving his mouth to Sasuke's ear with a chuckle, "But in your ass. Mmm- doesn't that sound nice?" Kakashi chided, pure sex dripping from his voice softly into Sasuke's mind. His hand worked some loose strands of Sasuke's hair, brushing them away from his face so Kakashi could see his expression.

Sasuke let his eyes meet Kakashi's. He wasn't going to lie, the man's offer did sound nice and his cock was already hard from not only Kakashi's pre-game touching but from the blow job he just gave. God, was he always so sexually...needy? Sasuke let his left hand rest itself over Kakashi's and led it from his cheek to his lips. "You just came," he whispered letting his moist lips brush against the man's fingertips, "Do you really want to fuck me?"

Kakashi smiled pushing a finger tip into Sasuke's mouth. The moist warmth of the teen's succulent mouth was enough to draw a tinge of arousal from his system. He slowly nuzzled Sasuke's ear, purring seductively. "Get the cock ring and put it back on me. I need to show you how useful that book really is, Sasuke-kun." The elder jounin gave Sasuke's ear a reverent lick before he kissed his cheek, waiting for his restraint to be reapplied.

Sasuke looked to his sides, instantly finding the cold silver contraption. Why would Kakashi be asking for this? He grabbed the ring then placed his hands on Kakashi's cock, the ring open and ready to prolong...or...suffocate Kakashi's impending orgasms. "Are you sure?" Sasuke asked as he led the ring around Kakashi's base, still open. He could snap it closed as soon as Kakashi told him...but not a second before.

Kakashi smiled at Sasuke's concern for his sexual livelihood. The teen was always so selfless when it came to the small things like this. Kakashi had remembered a time where Sasuke wouldn't let him leave the house without a thick wool coat- he said it had been too cold. Kakashi smiled warmly and nodded to the teen, "Yes, Baby." With that, he trailed his hand down to Sasuke's and snapped the ring shut.

Sasuke slowly pulled his hands back from Kakashi's cock. He really didn't understand why the man didn't want to cum...did he not want to cum inside of Sasuke? Sasuke felt his brow furrow at the thought. That couldn't be the case...he just came in his mouth. So...why? Was he planning on holding out? Planning on doing it twice? Sasuke let his dark eyes trace Kakashi's face for any sign or indication of the next event. Unfortunately, Kakashi always seemed to be able to hide things very well...especially if they were some sort of ploy... "What now?" Sasuke asked as he leaned forward and kissed Kakashi, "What is your perverted mind up to?"

Kakashi smiled and decided he might as well just come out and say it. He had wanted to see the teen's reaction anyways and now was the perfect time. Kakashi purred and pulled the teen into his lap, his legs played in order to make room for the curious Uchiha. Kakashi laughed lightly and leaned down so Sasuke could hear the full affect of his message. "On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me..." he paused, waiting for the perfect moment to strike."Six mind blowing orgasms."

Kakashi wasn't serious was he? 6? Sasuke looked at the older man, "You hentai! 6? You really think you can make me cum 6 times?" Sasuke asked as his eyes fell on the book. So, that was why Kakashi had those pages marked! That was why he wanted the cock ring! Sasuke didn't want to admit it...but the thought...just the thought of Kakashi possibly being able to make him cum 6 times...it was kind of hot. Sasuke felt himself blush again. But why didn't Kakashi want to cum with him? And...what did this have to do with Christmas?

Kakashi chuckled, watching the teen's spastic reaction to his wonderful Christmas gift. Kakashi held him still, nuzzling into his shoulder, the vibrations of his laughter still filtering into Sasuke's ear. "Hey, that book is the gift that keeps on giving Sasuke," Kakashi laughed at all the things his words could have meant. "It's the perfect Christmas gift for any ninja who is as sexy as you are. I just can't keep my hands off you. This book will ensure that I won't either."

Sasuke semi-scoffed. "You need a book to ensure that? You probably bought this one so when I win this stupid bet you have something to jerk off to," he said, his guards going up immediately. 6 orgasms!? Was the man serious? Could his body handle 6? If it couldn't...would Kakashi...would he be disappointed? Sasuke couldn't risk that. He tried to pry himself from Kakashi's arms. "No way. We both know you can't make me cum 6 times and that stupid book is nothing but another form or porn for you..."

Kakashi scoffed mockingly, grabbing a hold of Sasuke's cock. "You have no idea, little Uchiha," he purred seductively against Sasuke's throat. "I don't need a book to get off. All I have to do is find you- Mmm- you're just too sexy not to get off on. I mean," he gestured to Sasuke's lower half, sensing the teen's heat. "Who wouldn't get off on that hot ass, ne? Too bad it's mine- no one else's."

Sasuke moaned slightly as Kakashi's possessive words spilled from his mouth. "Then why-ohhh...why am I not good enough now?" he asked as his eyes slipped shut, lust prohibiting him from stopping his mouth, "Why do you-mmmm still read those books?" Sasuke felt Kakashi's hands continually move up and down his shaft as his brain continually reminded him of his ego and how he shouldn't be wooed so easily.

Kakashi smiled. "You really wanna know?" He chided happily, before cradling Sasuke's face in his hands, whispering to him sweetly. "When I read Icha Icha, it shows me things- shows me how to satisfy," Kakashi explained, rubbing Sasuke's fore arm tenderly." And you- Sasuke I have a dreaded fear of losing you- I don't know to what- but to something. If I can make sure you are happy, that you're satisfied- then that means it gives me more time to be close to you. It gives me more time to tell you how much I love you."

Sasuke wasn't expecting that answer at all. Kakashi was afraid of losing him? How could that be? Sasuke was afraid of losing Kakashi...how could Kakashi be afraid of the same thing? Sasuke leaned forward and kissed Kakashi, his arms wrapping around the man's neck, pulling their bodies closer. He felt Kakashi's arms wrap around his waist and hold him tightly; cementing the love they shared for one another. Slowly, Sasuke pulled away. Maybe...maybe he shouldn't put up such a resistance to all this...maybe he should lose the bet so Kakashi could keep his sense of security... "You don't need to read those...books to know how to satisfy me...or to make me stay...it won't work."

Kakashi smiled as he laid them both down on the floor, just holding Sasuke to his side for a moment, studying his features his expression, even the way his hair did that stand up routine all on its own. Sasuke was beautiful- but Kakashi didn't need the sharingan to see that. Kakashi kissed his forehead with practiced tenderness before he smiled sweetly. "You're too precious to take chances on, Sasuke."

Sasuke kissed Kakashi chastely before pulling back, his eyes still completely engulfed in Kakashi's. What was he supposed to say? Was this where Sasuke was supposed to tell Kakashi that he, too, had that fear? That he went to bed every night thinking that it would be a dream and when he woke up, Kakashi would be gone? Sasuke didn't know what to say...but he knew he wanted Kakashi to tell him he loved him and then...then show him how much he loved him...by making love. Something, they rarely did.

Kakashi sensed an uneasy vibration in Sasuke's person. He knew the teen was probably scared of Kakashi's admission. But still, it was Kakashi's job to make him feel good. To feel happy and safe and above all secure. Kakashi leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sasuke's rolling over so he was in between Sasuke's legs. "Mmm," he pulled away "I love you Sasuke. I want to show you how much- let me?"

Sasuke kissed Kakashi gently and nodded. He needed this...he wanted this. "Yea," he whispered as he let his eye convey the love he was feeling. He was glad Kakashi had said those three words...it made him less nervous. But wasn't Kakashi afraid of the same thing? Sasuke let his right hand ghost Kakashi's left cheek and trace over his Sharingan scar. He had to make Kakashi comfortable too. "I love you too," he whispered his fingers still tracing Kakashi's face gently, "I-I love you so much..."

Kakashi smiled, sighing contently as he placed his body over Sasuke's body as he planted a sweet kiss to the teen's lips. "I know you do. I love you very very much Sasuke. Nothing will ever change that- even if you hate Christmas forever," The man added, reaching for a pillow from the sofa. He slowly lifted the teen's hips and placed it beneath him to change up the angle of penetration. The book had alerted Kakashi to the fact that despite the idea that it was the "traditional" sexual position, it was actually not very good for allowing a lot of movement, and the angle was not ideal for penetration."This will make it feel good- I promise Sasuke. I want you to feel so good." So Kakashi, to give Sasuke the most pleasure, had to change his position. This was about Sasuke feeling good- he would do what he had too. "Are you comfortable? Do you want another pillow for your head, Baby?" He asked, leaning down to nuzzle Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke shook his head. They had had sex on the floor before, of course, it had been after Sasuke had come home from a 2 month mission and as Kakashi put it "he couldn't help but fuck him into the floor". Sasuke smiled and pulled Kakashi's face up to his, pressing their lips together. The kiss wasn't rough, or demanding, it was soft and chaste. "I want to make you feel good too," he whispered as they broke apart.

"Sasuke- you do make me feel good. You make me feel better than good- it's as close to perfection as this old dog will ever get." Kakashi couldn't help but smile at the small display, nuzzling the teens face in a show of delicate affection, kissing his cheek before he, again, reached up on the sofa for the tube of lubrication. When he got a hold of the tube he laid back down over the teen, using restraint as to not crush him with his weight." I'm going to prepare you first. I want this to feel the best it can, Sasuke."

Sasuke let himself spread his legs more for Kakashi. The man loved him...him. Not his name, not his strength, him. And Sasuke was so relieved. He could be a sarcastic ass or a loving pile of mush and Kakashi would love him both ways. So, why front? Why put that much into fighting all the time? "Don't worry," Sasuke whispered as he sat up slightly opening the lube and pouring it onto Kakashi's finger, "It'll feel good no matter what you do." Sasuke licked a little of the lube off of Kakashi's fingers before lying back down,

"That's because we were made for each other." Kakashi smiled and followed Sasuke's mouth as the teen lay back. He supported himself on his knees as he slowly kissed the teen and eased a cold, lubricated finger against the inside of his thigh to his entrance, delicately. He rounded the delicate pucker for a moment, feeling the easy rhythm it pulsed at. "I'm going to put two in, okay?"

Sasuke nodded as he felt Kakashi's fingers push at his entrance not yet breaking through. Made for each other? Did that mean...did Kakashi believe they were soul mates? Sasuke spread his legs a little wider, angling his hips upwards in an attempt to give Kakashi the best chance at his body.

Kakashi smiled down at the teen as he edged two firm digits inside of his burning orifice. They slid in readily as Sasuke's legs opened more for his elder lover. Kakashi relished in the tight heat the Uchiha was offering- it was such a tender intimate feeling. "Mmm- it's been so long since I've prepared you like this. I should start doing it more often- it's nice to see and feel you so personally, Sasuke... it's nice to touch you like this."

Sasuke moaned at the intrusion. It had been a long time since he was prepared and it was definitely a new feeling to have such small extremities inside of him, moving, rubbing, and stretching. "Ahh, Kashi," Sasuke moaned as the man's fingers began scissoring him. He couldn't believe how good this had felt...he must have forgotten. Usually, caught up in the moment, Kakashi would just push in. Not that Sasuke minded, because he didn't. Slowly, Sasuke pushed his hips against Kakashi's fingers. "Do I...feel good around you?" he asked as he continued to roll his hips over the man's chakra wielding fingers. He couldn't get over the fact that the fingers that were plunged deep inside of him causing him so much pleasure were used to create hand signs for jutsus, jutsus that killed people.

Kakashi gave a small upturn or his lips, a delicate gesture only Sasuke could see when he wasn't wearing his mask. It had only ever been meant for him. Kakashi nodded to the teen's question, his smile growing bigger. "You feel so good around me I might never been able to stop Sasuke," The older ninja explained. "I'm adding one more finger okay?" He asked, nudging Sasuke's entrance with the extra extremity before slowly sliding it in with the others, seeking out Sasuke's sweet spot for good measure. "Almost done, baby... then I can make you feel REALLY good," Kakashi chided sweetly.

Sasuke moaned again as Kakashi's third finger was pressed deep inside of him. His hole was ready for something bigger, something thicker...but if Kakashi wanted to stretch him there was nothing he could do. "Mmm," Sasuke moaned his hips pushing down on Kakashi's three fingers as they worked his insides, "It feels so good...you feel so good..."

Kakashi kissed Sasuke's forehead, drawing his fingers in and out once more, striking his prostate before Kakashi removed them entirely. Kakashi repositioned the pillow beneath Sasuke's ass, happy with his handiwork. Kakashi then slathered his cock with lubrication, keeping his eyes on Sasuke as he hissed at the cold sensation. When he was done, pressed the head lightly against Sasuke's pulsing pink pucker. "Mmm- are you ready, Sasuke?"

Sasuke gasped as he felt the large hard organ at his entrance. "Yea-mmm," Sasuke moaned. He was always ready to be fucked by Kakashi, always. "Oh, Kakashi please," he begged his hips moving and rubbing against the head of Kakashi's red cock, "I want you inside of me...deep inside..."

The sensual panting and heavy breathing corrupted the air with sweetness as Kakashi slowly allowed himself to slide into the blinding heat of his young lover. The passage was hot a ridged as the gentle rosy flesh of Sasuke's tight ass parted for Kakashi's burning, cock ring clad erection. The savory sound of Sasuke's moan was muffled as Kakashi lowered his exposed face and lips to Sasuke's mouth , swallowing his sound of intense pleasure as Kakashi's cock was swallowed the in the exact manner as his moans. Kakashi relished in the molten intentions of Sasuke's hot velvety cavern, his legs quaking with all the fiery sensations dancing over his skin and infiltrating his blood stream like a venom that would surely be his end. He opened Sasuke's legs expertly, sliding down to push himself closer than he'd ever remembered being before. He couldn't help but release the sigh he'd been holding when he felt Sasuke's ass press against his hilt, settling all the way in. "Mmm- Sasuke... you're so hot and tight right now..."

The man felt so good...so deep, so close and even though Kakashi's cock was burning hot, the cock ring was cold against his skin. "Mmm, Kakashi...you're...it feels so good...you...fit so right," he moaned as he fought to keep his eyes open. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck, using it as leverage for him to kiss Kakashi hungrily. Kakashi was HIS. His, he belonged to Sasuke Uchiha and no one else could ever have him like this again. Sasuke moved his hips, allowing Kakashi's cock to twitch inside of him and his hot pucker to rub against to warming cock ring.

"Mmm..." Kakashi kissed him back hungrily. Now Sasuke had done it. Kakashi couldn't help it when his hips began moving on their own accord, slapping against Sasuke's pliant pale flesh in several defined strokes, aiming for that special place deep inside of Sasuke. His eyes slid shut, everything the teen was made of engulfing him in a liquid nirvana as he broke the contact of their lips, kissing and rubbing his tongue against the sugar sweet skin and gentle structure of the teen's exposed throat.

Sasuke gasped as Kakashi began thrusting deeply inside of him. "Ohh, yes," Sasuke panted his face close to Kakashi, his lips rubbing against the man's cheeks, "Kakashi...ooh..." Sasuke was trying so hard to complete one thought, at least one, but Kakashi's cock was making that difficult. It was moving in and out of him, slowly and intensely, and Sasuke couldn't seem to focus on anything but his ass sucking the cock in more.

Kakashi groaned audibly, the air sealing his intense feelings of pleasure and practiced reserve. He watched the smaller sharingan user bellow him for a moment enjoying the supreme wash of pleasure over his beautiful face. "Mmm- spread your legs more for me- it'll feel even better," Kakashi instructed through ragged breaths as his pace slowly heated up into a steady beat on Sasuke's tight ass.

Sasuke did exactly as Kakashi asked, his legs spreading as wide as he could get them. He was panting like a dog as Kakashi's cock impaled itself inside of him. "Ohh, Kakashi, is...oh...how's this?" he asked through his lust filled pants. Were his legs spread wide enough for Kakashi? Did the man need something more? "Anything," he moaned, "For you..."

Kakashi smiled, his hips began riding Sasuke's ass with a rough insistence as he hissed, hitting Sasuke's sweet pleasure spot. "Oh Sasuke... how does it feel? Do you need more?" He purred, pelvis shifting and thrusting in a spastic manner, hitting the Uchiha's ass at every pleasurable angle Kakashi was sure Sasuke had. He gave a heavy push forward with his whole body, rocking the teen. "Like that?"

Sasuke moaned, his heart beat speeding up. "Ahh, it-it feels so-ohhh-good," Sasuke explained as best he could his eyes fluttering with each entry of Kakashi's cock. "Right there!" he cried as Kakashi pushed completely into him, sending lightning bolts up his spine, "Like that, Kashi, yes! Oh..."

Kakashi decided that Sasuke's moans of pleasure and scream of praise were enough to condone moving harder and faster. Kakashi slowly moved a hand to position Sasuke's own cock between them, so when Kakashi thrusted, Sasuke's cock would be the victim of their bodies' friction and movement. Kakashi purred expertly, ramming in and out, sometimes only leave his head inside before he thrust back inside. "Mmm- oh yeah, baby... I'm going to make you cum so hard..."

Sasuke arched forcing his cock to be suffocated by their stomachs. "Go-ohhh-d!" Sasuke screamed as Kakashi's pace quickened and his thrusts intensified, "Hard...deep!" He dug his fingers into Kakashi's back as he forced the back of his head into the floor. Kakashi was going to make him cum and cum very hard if they kept it up. "Ka-ahhh-shi!"

Kakashi reserved his screams, saving his energy for his powerful thrusts as Sasuke cried out for it harder and deeper. Kakashi wasn't one to disappoint as he fucked the teen's ass with heavy strokes, he was sure to leave a bruise. "Mmm- that's right baby," he moaned, watching Sasuke's face contort with delirious pleasure. "Don't hold back- Mmm- yeah... scream for me, Sasuke... how does it feel?"

"Good!" Sasuke cried as Kakashi's thrust picked up, "You-you're so deep! So-so fucking deep and hard! Ka-aahh-shi!" Sasuke arched into Kakashi again, suffocating his own cock, making him scream as his lover slammed into him. "Ahh! I-I'm going...you-you're going to make me cum!!!"

Kakashi listened to the teen's moaned messages, taking them as a sign to step it up to the last level. Sasuke was going to cum and Kakashi was going to make sure he'd never forget how hard he'd released ever. Kakashi smirked and rocked his pelvis forward in a harsh thrust, squeezing Sasuke's member between them before giving sharp quick jabs inside, nailing his sweet spot while his body jerked and twisted inside Sasuke. He knew he wouldn't cum and he could handle it. He just wanted to see Sasuke; he wanted to see his face wrecked in pleasure when he exploded between their two pistoning bodies. Kakashi wanted to know the teen was pleasured- that he'd be satisfied. It was the only way to ensure Sasuke was content- then they would move on... move on five more times exactly. "Oh yeah, Sasuke- Cum hard for me... don't hold anything inside, Baby..."

Sasuke hugged Kakashi tightly as he came. His cum, having little place to go, trickled back down his cock and smeared on his and Kakashi's rubbing stomachs. His body shook as he cried out, his lips close to Kakashi's ear, his voice echoing through the room: "Kashi!"

When Kakashi heard Sasuke's keening cry he thrust in the hardest he could manage, allowing the teen to ride out his orgasm. Kakashi watched his beautifully pained and pleasured expression as his mouth hung open in a wordless 'O'. Kakashi leaned forward, pulling out slightly as he bent down to kiss Sasuke's lips. "Mmm- you're so sexy when you cum," he smiled, dragging a finger through Sasuke's essence and raising it to his lips like the thirstiest man alive. He slipped the finger inside relishing in his teen lover's taste, allowing him to watch the sinful spectacle. "Mmm- your taste is so good too, Sasuke. Did you like that, baby doll?" He asked when we finished his treat, nuzzling the teen's cheek.

Sasuke panted and nodded, turning his face to meet Kakashi's lips. He kissed the man gently and pulled his lips away, connecting only their foreheads. "That was...good...but don't you..." Sasuke panted his body still reeling. God, he wished he could come out with at least one coherent statement.

"Don't I what, Sasu-kun?" Kakashi asked affectionately, almost ready to grab the book and force them both into the next position. He couldn't wait to see Sasuke's face as he came again- god, it was the best picture in the world. It would haunt Kakashi's every waking thought while the teen was away. He couldn't get enough. Not ever.

Sasuke forced his hand to fall down to Kakashi's lubed slick cock. The man was harder than Sasuke ever remembered, it had to be painful. "Cum?" he whispered kissing Kakashi again, his body slowly coming down from his high. "You're so hard...doesn't it hurt?"

Kakashi smiled at the concern, Sasuke really was a sweetheart when he wanted to be. Kakashi slowly kissed his lips chastely, nuzzling his nose beside Sasuke's shutting his eyes in a sigh. "It only hurts when I'm not inside of you," Kakashi admitted, letting the teen explore his length for a moment before kissing his cheek. "Mm- I need back inside of you now- let's do the next one, baby- I need you." The man whispered tenderly, grabbing the edge of the book so Sasuke could take it from him.

Sasuke took the book from Kakashi opening the book slowly. The next paged marked was a position they had also become familiar with. "Bottom on Top," he whispered as he read the title then looked at Kakashi, "You want me to ride you."

Kakashi nodded, a childish grin splayed across his face as he laid down, placing his body in an enticing manner. "You felt bad about me not cumming," Kakashi stated playfully, "You can make it up to me by doing the hard work this time, baby?" Kakashi asked sweetly, lust and love still trickling from his mouth at the same time.

Sasuke smirked and rolled his eyes. "One of these days, I'm going to make you bottom then we'll see who does all the work," he said as he forced himself to sit then straddle the man, his body levitating over the man's cock. He slowly pushed himself down, letting every inch of Kakashi be reabsorbed back inside of him. It hurt, his body was still reeling from the last orgasm and it was increasingly sensitive but he was doing this for Kakashi. He tried to keep his face from contorting as he slowly slid down Kakashi's cock, completely taking the man inside of him. He placed his hands on Kakashi's chest and angled his head downwards. "God...you're so fucking huge..."

Kakashi smiled as he sighed contently, placing his hands behind his head for a moment, mocking the teen. "Okay- you can move now," he teased, before rolling his eyes and leaning up a little to kiss the teen. He moved his hands from the back of his head to rest on Sasuke's thin hips. God- Kakashi could see the bruises forming already- he really had been hard on him. "Mm- you're so tight, Sasuke."

Move? Already? Sasuke was in so much pain, his ass was so sore, but...pain usually turned to pleasure didn't it? He slowly began lifting his hips up and down, Kakashi sliding in and out of him roughly. "Nngh," Sasuke panted his face still angled down towards Kakashi's chest, his bangs floating around his face. "H-how's this?" He knew he wasn't going fast enough, but at least he was moving.

Kakashi had meant his comment to move as a joke- but obviously Sasuke's brain wasn't getting much of the blood that was supporting his body- and his sex drive for that matter. The jounin supposed the teen wouldn't have done it if it hurt too badly but he still worried. Kakashi watched as the teen struggled to get a pace, his ass must have been hurting. He used his hands to help steady the teen, his eyes silently asking how he wanted the pace to go. "Mmm- baby, do you need some help?" he asked, thrusting his hips upwards.

Sasuke gasped as Kakashi thrust into him. Oh, God, that... "Hurt," he whispered, hoping his thought out loud went unnoticed. He had to do this. He had to give pleasure too. Besides, his body would adjust. He could do this. Sasuke continued his pace, picking up the speed and intensity. Pleasure would come soon, the pain was already lessening.

Kakashi halted at the word, steady Sasuke's hips and not letting him move. His look of concern was a deadly still face as he watched Sasuke's face contort. "Don't you dare move if it hurts like that. You should have said something- take a minute to adjust," Kakashi said, sitting up as he cradled the teen to his chest, making him rest there for a moment. Kakashi sighed loudly. "This is supposed to make you feel good Sasuke- this is for you."

Sasuke closed his eyes and pushed Kakashi back gently. "I'm fine," he lied as he forced the man to lie back on his back. It wasn't a huge lie, just a little one. "Just shut up and enjoy it," he said as he slowly began lifting and dropping his ass.

Kakashi was surprised by the gusto in Sasuke's actions as he was pushed back down with a thud. Sasuke's assertiveness was over powering and Kakashi couldn't help but feel a spark shoot through him, causing his cock to jump inside of Sasuke. Sasuke was always sexier when he was being aggressive, and in the position it would prove interesting. "Mm- fine then, show me what you've got Uchiha."

Sasuke took a deep breath before he picked his pace up, lifting his ass completely off of Kakashi's cock before slamming it back down. His pace was hard to maintain because of the small sensations of pain but he was...he was doing this for Kakashi too. His hands braced themselves on Kakashi's abs as his face dropped back down. He moaned every time he forced Kakashi's cock deeper and deeper inside of himself. "H-ohhh-w's this?" he panted, his eyes still focusing on his own hands. "I-is this what you-fuck-want?"

Kakashi gasped, digging his nails into the soft pliant flesh of Sasuke's hips by accident. His head shot back and his eyes clenched shut at the sensation at the tight ring of muscles stretching and pushing around him so expertly. He let his hips thrust forward, bouncing Sasuke up and down in his lap as he loosed a sexy moan. "Oh yeah- Does it feel good Sasuke? Mmm- do you need more?"

Sasuke gasped as Kakashi began thrusting up to meet him. It was finally starting to feel like pleasure. Sasuke gasped as Kakashi's cock found his abused sweet spot, repeatedly. "God," Sasuke moaned, "It's like...it's like you...fuck-you always-mmm-find it!"

Kakashi decided that hammering Sasuke's prostate would be the easiest and most pleasurable way to get Sasuke to cum again. "Mm- that's because I know every inch of you," Kakashi whispered breathlessly, "I spend enough time- ah yeah, mapping out your body, Sasuke... and I always- fuck!- something new!" He yelped, thrusting hard when Sasuke's hips came down. This was going to get rough.

Sasuke threw his head back as Kakashi thrusted hard into him. "Ahh!" The man had hit his prostate with unyielding accuracy, instantly sending shocks of pleasure through him. "Fuck," he panted as he let his face fall forward and look Kakashi in his eyes, "Y-you spend more time-ahhh-in me then you do out." Sasuke's words came out brokenly as he bounced uncontrollably on top of Kakashi.

"Mm- you wouldn't have it any other way," Kakashi hissed as he slammed Sasuke down on his cock again, this time hitting his sweet spot and lingering for a moment, letting his cock pulse against the bundle of rigid sensitive nerves. Kakashi's ferocious sex drive was getting the better of him as he relentlessly struck Sasuke's prostate, bringing a hand to the teen's pink leaking cock. "Mmm- look how hard this is, ne? You're gonna cum again real soon, aren't you?" Kakashi teased, pumping the length with his hand in an excruciatingly tight channel.

Sasuke's mouth opened wider, a small moan and cry escaping from it. "If...if you keep doing that," he replied his eyes closing. Kakashi's hand was so tight and fast as it went up and down his leaking shaft, he felt so big and hard inside of him as he pounded Sasuke's prostate relentlessly. "Kakashi-fuck-I'll...I'll cum...I'm going to-mm-cum..." It was too much. There was too much stimulation. As long as the man didn't say anything...sexy...anything to turn him on more, Sasuke was sure he could last a couple more thrusts.

Kakashi smirked as he pumped the shaft in time with his deliberate pounding of Sasuke's hot ass. So- he was close already? Why was Kakashi not surprised? It really was the teen's fault- getting him and Kakashi all worked up with his sexy assertiveness. Kakashi chuckled at the admission like Sasuke thought he'd done something wrong. It wasn't like Kakashi would have to change the sheets or anything. The teen was so adamant about always holding out his orgasm as long as he could. Kakashi decided that it was time he let go, and so he rose to the occasion lifting Sasuke off his cock and dropping him back down effortlessly as he squeezed his cock. "Mmm- look at you- swallowing up my cock like that- I can't wait to cum hard in that ass. Yeah, I'm going to come so hard you'll taste it in your mouth, Sasuke...Now cum for me."

Sasuke shuddered as Kakashi lifted him then dropped him roughly, forcing his cock to drive deeply inside of him. Sasuke threw his head back. No, he couldn't cum...Not yet...instead his fingers dug into Kakashi's abs, scraping his nails over the defined muscles. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he muttered his brain telling him his release was eminent, "Kashi...fuck..."

Kakashi smirked, "Did you not hear me?" He asked breathlessly, his hips gyrating and twisting around, stealing any space inside of Sasuke that had not yet been touch. "I told you to cum." He demanded, thrusting up while holding Sasuke's hips impossibly low to him, beating his prostate harder than he had meant to. Nonetheless his tactic was effective, as his hand stroked Sasuke again, his index finger sliding through the cum pooling in Sasuke's slit. "Now do it."

Sasuke's body shook, his vision blurred as Kakashi held his hips tightly making sure to nail his overly abused prostate. "Kaashi!" Sasuke screamed as he came again, his cum shooting onto Kakashi's chest. Sasuke felt his body go limp as he fell forward, pressing his chest against Kakashi's, smearing his own cum between them.

"Mm- ready for ready for round three baby?"Kakashi didn't give the teen a chance to rest, at all really. He let the teen lay silent for about fifteen seconds before he chuckled and twisted their bodies about in a fury of limbs and sticky cum slurping and slipping between then until Sasuke was on all fours with Kakashi behind him, Kakashi's cock never leaving the tight heat he'd been beating into for the past several minutes. He needed to hurry before he lost control and couldn't give Sasuke the pleasure he needed. Sasuke still needed to cum four more times and so there was no time to waste as he smiled, noticing the open book next to Sasuke's face. How convenient, he chided inwardly, keeping Sasuke from falling to ground his arm wrapped snuggly against his waist. "Mm- why don't you tell me what this does, Sasuke- read it allowed for me." Kakashi demanded, giving a hard thrust forward into Sasuke's ass unexpectedly causing the teen to cry out and for Kakashi to groan in satisfaction. "Mm- feels good already doesn't it?" he asked, sliding in and out of the teen with practiced ease.

Sasuke felt his eyeballs roll back into his head. God, his ass...it was so sore. "Kashi..." Why was he so ready? Sasuke knew that he'd have to read the stupid passage...but...but he couldn't focus as Kakashi moved in and out of him. Sasuke felt his body begin to tremble. It was almost too much. "Go-aahh-d!"

Kakashi chuckled, leaning down to lick a demure line up Sasuke's exposed spine, offering the teen more erotic stimulation. It might also have been difficult for the teen to read while Kakashi's hand pumped his slender cock, but Kakashi wasn't thinking about that, he just wanted to see how much control Sasuke had- or how much he didn't. He smirked, thrusting forward again. "Go on now- read it."

Sasuke forced his eyes open, letting them fall onto the page, the text right in front of his face. He let his fingers grab and hold the book tightly. "S-sex on all fours...i-in a loving relationship...has...a...lot of advantages," Sasuke panted praying the man would stop thrusting inside of him. Maybe if he read the whole thing? It wasn't long...maybe then Kakashi would stop moving. "P-penetration c-can f-feel harder and-ohhh-deeper..."

"Glad we have such a loving relationship," Kakashi chuckled," That means it ought to feel extra hard," he thrust forward, "and- ah- extra deep," he murmured into Sasuke's back, wiggling his hips until he was buried to the hilt. He couldn't help but admire the way Sasuke's back arched perfectly into him, or the way Sasuke's leaking cock stiffened in his touch. "Mmm- you're ready now- I'm going to give it to you so good, Sasuke. You're going to cum again... and again... and again," He whispered, shifting his hips in and out slowly for a moment before allowing them to speed up, not caring if Sasuke read anymore. He just wanted to see how quickly he could make him cum. Sasuke was in for the ride of his life- Kakashi was going to pull out all the stops. "Mm- let's try for number three now, baby."

Sasuke gasped and arched as Kakashi began quickly thrusting in and out of him. Was he supposed to continue? He knew Kakashi was semi-sadistic and would probably make this little adventure slightly more sexually frustrating and he really didn't want to risk it. So, reading it was. "If-mm-you're the top, move at a-ohhh-real pace...but remember to-mm-slow down. Ta-ahh-lk to him," Sasuke panted brokenly his eyes finding it increasingly hard to focus. One more sentence, he could do this. "F-from behind...he looks very-mmm-attractive...t-take time to-ohhh..."

"Make sure he knows that," Kakashi finished, kissing down Sasuke's spine, nuzzling his face into the pliant flesh as he rocked in and out of the teen with hard thrusts- just the way he knew Sasuke liked it. His hand was wrapped tightly around Sasuke's arousal, precum leaking down his hand and settling into a drip at his wrist. "Mm- we both know that Sasuke... I don't tell you it often enough though- you're so goddamn beautiful. Let me make you feel that way- ne?"

Sasuke let his eyes slip closed as he arched into Kakashi. He couldn't believe how quickly his body had recovered from the last two orgasms and Kakashi was drawing him closer to this one. Sasuke found himself pushing his hips up into Kakashi's rough thrusts then push his hips down into his hand. "Ahh," he moaned his body continually moving with Kakashi's, "Yes...yes, Kashi..."

Kakashi could feel Sasuke's body tensing; the strong frame of mainly muscle was not quivering with exertion. It was a beautiful sight- such a delicate thing was their intimate embrace and pace as Kakashi slid in and out, making them a single being over and over. Kakashi allowed his hips to slam forward, burying himself as deep as he could. "Mm," he moaned, eyes snapped shut," You feel so good."

Sasuke couldn't stop his body from moving and shaking with sexual desire. "Ah...Kashi...Kashi..." he panted his brain only giving him a couple words to use, "M-more...e-everything...Kashi!" God, how did Kakashi manage to get him so hot so fast? How had he been able to get him so close to his release so quickly? Had he really studied the Kama Sutra? Was this really all for him?

Kakashi heard the words instantly, the small syllables setting him off into Kakashi mode. If Sasuke wanted more Kakashi had no choice but to give it to him. Kakashi instantly brought up the pace to a maddening rough bout of thrusts and grunts as he pushed inside of the teen, the leaking cock in his hand dripping profusely as Kakashi toyed with the head and slit, thrusting his finger inside. "Like that, Baby?" He asked, the words coming out in a possessive snarl. Sasuke was his- no one else's. He'd do anything for the teen as long as it meant having Sasuke close to him. "Oh yeah- I feel so deep... mmm...."

Sasuke's breathing quickened as his hips pistoned back and forth between Kakashi's cock and finger. "Oh, oh, oh! You...you feel so...so...you're-ah-Kashi-ah-mmm," Sasuke muttered incoherently his bangs jerking forward with every thrust that Kakashi embedded inside of him, "Kashi!!"

The slapping of skin and the smell of sex was all around then, heightening all the unworldly sensations that each was inflicting on the other's body in desperate attempt to move forward in their throes of passion and pleasure. Kakashi hadn't been sure when he'd found himself in so deep- literally and in his mind. He'd fallen so hard for the Uchiha- the only challenge now was staying down and being dominated by an emotion he'd never wanted to feel. Now he couldn't get enough. Kakashi pushed his cock down and in, attacking the sweet intimate place inside of Sasuke with his movement. His cock hardened at the sight of his length disappearing and reappearing from Sasuke's hole. God- he couldn't stop- not even if he wanted to. "Oh fuck, Sasuke! You're so good! Aha... yeah, push your ass up for me, baby."

Sasuke moaned and did as Kakashi ordered, arching his back and pushing his ass up into Kakashi. Sasuke felt as if Kakashi would come out of his throat...he was so fucking deep. "L-like that?" Sasuke asked, surprised his brain allowed for one coherent question. "Mm, Kashi," he panted as his knees and palms became red from rug burn and constant movement.

Kakashi moved his hand up Sasuke's hip to angle his ass just right, pounding into his tight heat without an ounce of mercy. Kakashi half mused to himself that if they kept this up- being this hot- he wouldn't have to pay for anymore heat during the Christmas season. His cock was painfully hard now and he knew he would need to cum soon. But he had to hold out for Sasuke. He had to finish what he had started. Kakashi's hand deftly swirled around the teen's length, spreading his precum all over the hot velvet shaft sweetly. Kakashi felt his hips begin to tighten and his toes curl, a sheen of sweat and Sasuke's semen coating their bodies as waves of shivering sexual asphyxiation danced over their collective skin. "Mmm- yeah- just like that. A- aah, yeah- are you close, Sasu- fuck- Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't want to say yes. If he said yes then that meant he was a slut, that anything...anyone could make him cum and that was the last thing he wanted Kakashi to think. "Ahh, more, more...Kashi, please!" he begged even though he really didn't need it. He would cum within minutes, if not seconds, he just begged for...face.

Kakashi knew what that meant. Sasuke was close. Kakashi doubled his effort, kissing Sasuke's back in a comforting notion. He knew he had to make his temperature rise and he had just the thing to do so. He kept pounding, letting his hips fly on auto pilot as he followed Sasuke's demand for more. Instead, he let his finger's gather a dollop of Sasuke's cum, bring it to the teen's face and rubbing it against his lips. "Mm- can you taste yourself? Taste how fucking amazing you are Sasuke... mmm yeah, when you cum I'm going to kiss you and taste you all in one place..." Kakashi purred. "I can't wait-- I need to have you," he admitted, urging Sasuke to let go- to cum- to release every silly inhibition that stopped him from being himself. "Mm- Baby- cum for me..."

Sasuke moaned as his tongue came out to meet Kakashi's finger and his cum. Kakashi...Kakashi wanted him...he needed him. Sasuke arched and opened his mouth wider allowing Kakashi's finger to slip into his hot mouth. Kakashi was hitting every inch of his insides so hard he couldn't see...he couldn't breathe. "Kakashi!" he cried his third orgasm taking over him and shaking him to the core. His body tensed and his eyes scrunched, tears streaming down his face. He wasn't sad, and he wasn't crying, his eyes, just like every other part of him were in sensory overload.

Kakashi smiled as the teen came, his ass clenching tightly around his cock. But that wasn't what his smile was about. The teen had let loose, even if he had to coax him into it, Sasuke was being himself. He let Sasuke ride out his pleasure as the teen forced back against his cock a few times. When the teen was done and panting heavily, Kakashi noticed the little red blotches of rug burn on his hands and decided to move their love making to the sofa as he pulled out, cradling Sasuke with one arm and grabbing the book before actually rising with the Uchiha cradled in both arms. Kakashi sat down and slowly laid the teen out in his lap. He'd let him have a moment this time- Kakashi needed one too. He leaned down, kissing Sasuke's cheek before wiping away some of Sasuke's cum from the Uchiha's belly, wiping it on his discarded shirt that he'd left laying there from a few days earlier. "Mm- you did so good, Sasuke," Kakashi praised, kissing his chin softly.

Sasuke smiled and nuzzled his face into Kakashi's neck. His body was reeling. He couldn't believe the man had made him cum 3 times…one right after another. He kissed Kakashi's neck gently. "You make me sound like a five year old," he whispered his eyes shutting. Man, his body was tired and he was sure his speech was slurring slightly. "Kashi…" Kakashi's body was so warm, and his heart beat was relaxing Sasuke more than he realized.

"But you're so cute... I can't help it." Kakashi smiled as the teen rested. He couldn't let him do this for long or else they would lose the rhythm and Kakashi would be too hard to do anything useful to the teen. So Kakashi began to rub the teen's back easing him into waking a little as he kissed his forehead lovingly. "If we don't move fast I might not last Sasuke. Are you ready to go again?"

Again? So Kakashi was serious about that whole 6 orgasms. He forced himself to open his eyes and pull his face from the man's neck. Kakashi still had a raging hard on, how could he forget? How could he still be selfish? "Kashi, I can just suck you off again..."

Kakashi shook his head in a no as he lightly kissed the top of Sasuke's head. "This is about you, Sasuke- not me. I just want you to get the best experience out of this. For it to work properly we can't slow down-- just let me do this for you, okay?" Kakashi smiled sweetly, his hand still working on Sasuke's back as the other reached for their own edition of the Kama Sutra." Please?"

Sasuke pushed himself to sit on the floor, "Please...please let me suck you? You're hard. Really hard and," Sasuke whispered as he wrapped his one hand around the still red cock, "I just want to do this."

Kakashi again shook his head. "Sasuke I don't like denying you things-- but I really want this for you, baby. I promise its okay- I just don't want to be useless while I'm making love to you, okay?" Kakashi explained, trying to console the teen and his pleading words as he stayed on the floor between Kakashi's legs. Kakashi lifted his chin up slowly, looking deep into the obsidian eyes. "Sasuke."

Sasuke nuzzled his face into Kakashi's raging hard on, his brain immediately formulating a plan. "You won't be useless. Please, let me do this," he whispered his right cheek gently rubbing against the cock.

Kakashi shut his eyes, trying not to look at the display between his legs. He almost gave in. ALMOST. But, he sighed and tried to think of a way to satisfy both Sasuke's needs and his wants. The jounin used all his strength not to let Sasuke's begging and pleading sway his thoughts as he decided what he would do. His plan of action was going to have change somewhat to please the Uchiha, but he was not going to stray from his current plot. Kakashi brought a hand to Sasuke's cheek and rubbed it lightly. Then the idea struck him. Although he had planned out his positions earlier he knew that he could rearrange them slightly to suit his needs and to give him the edge yet again. He hoped Sasuke would go for it."How about... we do a position where you... can make me feel good too then?"

Sasuke felt his one eyebrow arch. What position was that? He could at least pretend that he knew what the man was talking about. He pulled his face back from Kakashi's groin slightly, making sure to keep it connected to the man's palm. He gave Kakashi the sexiest, most innocent look he could muster then nodded. "Sure..." Would his plan work in this new position?

"Okay, com'ere, Baby," Kakashi exhaled with relief, shutting his eyes as he thanked his lucky stars. Kakashi slowly drew the teen back into his lap, letting Sasuke's back snuggle against his chest and his hot arousal poking at the teen's lower back teasingly. Kakashi brought the book back before their eyes, flipping passed the page he had planned to open before. "This one- we've never done this- want to try?"

Sasuke let his eyes fall on the book's open page. Before him was the title '69' and on the page next to it was a picture of two men, one on his back the other on top of him, his face in the man's crotch. They were simultaneously giving head to one another. Sasuke smirked. He plan would work even better in this position. Kakashi was going to get more pleasure then he realized. Sasuke turned hi s face to Kakashi's. "69..."

Kakashi smiled, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's chest and collar, feeling and teasing his skin with light touches as he breathed in his ear hotly, his tongue merely a hairs width away from Sasuke's ear. "Yeah," he whispered, his voiced sexually charged and needy in Sasuke's innocent rendition of the position's name." You want that, Sasuke?" He asked licking the lobe before pulling back to see Sasuke's face.

Sasuke kissed Kakashi chastely. "Yea," he whispered, "We both know how good I am at giving head." Sasuke let a small smirk pull at his lips. This would be just perfect. He just hoped he'd be able to distract Kakashi with his mouth as his hands attacked their main goal. Sasuke dropped his hands to Kakashi's cock, rubbing it slowly, "You know, if you didn't have that ring on, that I would make you cum long before you did me."

Kakashi shivered, his eyes growing softer and harder at the same time as the feral need to feel Sasuke grew deep in the pit of his stomach. Kakashi nibbled on Sasuke's ear, chuckling softly. "Mm, I can't help it," he mock pleaded in an innocent voice, "Your mouth is just so hot and I love watching you go down on me- Mm, so sexy," He purred, rubbing against Sasuke suggestively.

Sasuke smirked and pushed Kakashi to lie back. "Then what are we waiting for?" he asked as he straddled the man, grinding his ass gently into the man's raging hard on, "Do you want to do this?" Sasuke knew the answer, he could feel it beneath his ass, but it was nice to tease. Kakashi didn't know how out of control he was and Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. "This doesn't only have to be about me," he whispered indicating only gently towards his plan, "So, do you want me to give you the best head I can?"

Kakashi allowed the Uchiha to lay him down as he grinded his hips back up into Sasuke's ass, smiling back up the teen. "Mmm- Is that a serious question Sasuke? You know I can't get enough of your mouth, baby," He admitted bring his hands to squeeze Sasuke's hips firmly. "Now you play nice down there- don't even think about taking that ring off or I'll tie you to the bed and leave you there," he chuckled teasingly, giving Sasuke's ass a gentle smack in warning.

Sasuke smiled playfully. So, Kakashi had figured it out, ne? Well, that made things more interesting. He knew that he was full of hot air, so his threat didn't do anything to sway Sasuke's plan. Besides, Kakashi couldn't leave him, he was too hard. "Mmm, I always play nice," he whispered before turning himself around and nestling his mouth into Kakashi's groin. "Mmm, you smell so good..."

Kakashi chuckled, giving a reverent lick to Sasuke's sac. "Mm- that's because I've been inside you all day, Sasuke," Kakashi stated sexily, murmuring against the soft flesh of Sasuke's most intimate place. Kakashi slowly eased his hands up to Sasuke's ass, spanking him firmly before using both his hands to pry open Sasuke's soft ass cheeks, seeking out his prize. "Mm- look at you- so tender."

Sasuke gasped as Kakashi's hands spread him. Was Kakashi planning on rimming him? "That's because you've been inside me all day," Sasuke teased as he wrapped his hands around Kakashi's cock, slowly bringing it to his lips and licking the head, "Mmm..."

Kakashi shut his eyes in pleasure, sighing before he began chuckling against the soft flesh. "Mm- and I can't wait to get inside you again," He murmured, letting his tongue slip from his lips to lick and push in hard at the sensitive patch beneath Sasuke's dangling sac, feeling the teen's hips push back against his mouth needily. "I wonder..." he said softly, licking a trail of fire from Sasuke's smooth balls to the pulsing abused hole of his ass. Kakashi kissed each pale globe before licking at them teasingly, edging his way to the pulsing opening, craving to taste Sasuke's velvety smoothness. "Yeah- I think that you'd like that, Baby," he whispered to himself, letting his wet muscles trace Sasuke's slutty entrance.

Sasuke gasped as Kakashi's tongue pushed at his entrance. Good, that meant... "Not as much as you'll like this," Sasuke whispered before dropping his mouth completely over Kakashi's cock. He let his hands wrap around Kakashi's base and rub it continually. "Mmmm," he moaned against the man's hard cock. He let his tongue run over the top side then plunge into his cock's slit, soaking anything t he thing could give him. His lips wrapped tightly around the head as Sasuke's tongue played and tortured the slit.

Kakashi grunted into Sasuke's ass as he felt the torturous drop of Sasuke's mouth over his hard leaking cock commence. He nearly thrusted up wards in the hot wetness but reserved himself, trying to get back to business. This was meant for Sasuke's pleasure- his own was only a by-product. Kakashi moaned and thrusted his tongue inside of Sasuke's ass, licking at the velvet walls as he slowly eased a hand down below and used the other to thrust two fingers in beside his tongue, effectively tongue fucking his little Uchiha bundle into bliss. His other hand had begun to wander and in its own perverted nature found something hard and dripping to latch onto. His digits hastily stole away Sasuke's pooling precum before moving up and down, wanting the lubrication to make the action more fluid and pleasurable as Kakashi groaned into Sasuke's ass, whispering against the tiny stretching orifice. "Mm yeah- does it feel good my slutty little Sasuke?"

Sasuke let Kakashi's cock fall from his mouth. Fuck, Kakashi was good at fucking him...with any part of himself. "Yeees," he panted as he brought his mouth back to the cock, "Your hot tongue...feels so good inside my slutty hole...and your fingers...mmmm." Sasuke dropped his mouth back over Kakashi's cock his hands pumping his shaft and rolling his balls. He made sure to swirl his mouth around Kakashi's cock, letting no part feel untouched. "Mmm, sommmtasty..."

Kakashi couldn't help himself anymore, he let his hips shimmy forward quickly, letting his cock fuck Sasuke's mouth with a hard thrust, earning a groan and a whine from Sasuke's former sensei. The pleasure only caused Kakashi to move faster, his nose buried in Sasuke's ass, licking everywhere with a flat tongue as his fingers molested Sasuke's slutty entrance expertly. "Mm- if only you could taste this part of you yourself," he whispered, his hand moving faster over Sasuke's dick, concentrating on the rhythm in attempt to get the teen to cum. The faster he did so the faster Kakashi himself could cum.

Sasuke gasped. Kakashi was going to make him cum quickly which meant he too had to pick up the pace. Kakashi was already fucking his mouth, which meant, if he didn't have the ring on, he'd be cumming very quickly. Sasuke's hands never stopped their venture over and around Kakashi's cock. It was now or never. Sasuke began dropping his mouth down further as Kakashi thrust up, nearly choking him, but this was what turned the man on...what made him cum. "Mmm-hmmm," he moaned as his fingers found the latch to the cock ring his other hand never stopping its ministrations. "Fu-mmm-my mouf, ha-ahh-da," Sasuke moaned his words severely jumbled by Kakashi's thrusting cock. He was pretty sure though that the man knew what he'd asked for. He always asked for it harder.

Kakashi halted, biting Sasuke's ass hard as he felt Sasuke's slender fingers play with the latch of the ring. He growled and squeezed his cock expertly. "Sasuke," it was firm and meaningful, "Don't you dare do what I think you're going to do." Kakashi's hand pumped him harder, a punishment and warning for the teen. He knew Kakashi was adamant about not cumming- he shouldn't have pushed his luck.

Sasuke cried out slightly as Kakashi bit him then squeezed him, both more roughly than anything previous. But, he wasn't going to be deterred. Why couldn't Kakashi see that he really was doing this for him? The man could put the damned thing back on after this, but to hold off from cumming that long was fucking painful. Sasuke didn't care if this was meant just for him, Kakashi deserved pleasure too. "Why are you so fucking resistant?" Sasuke panted his hands still pumping Kakashi's shaft roughly, tightly, "Why can't you just enjoy this?"

Kakashi gave him another hard squeeze, eyes narrowing. "Because," Kakashi stated firmly, offering a lick to the wound he had inflicted on Sasuke's ass cheek before nipping it again. "It won't be the same for the last time I give your orgasm to you-- I'm going for an effect here Sasuke. Why can't you not question me?" The elder man demanded to know, thrusting his thumb into Sasuke's slit.

Sasuke gasped, his eyes squinting shut. "Because it's about you too!" Sasuke panted gasps and moans now trickling from his lips. Why couldn't Kakashi comprehend that? Sasuke made sure, even though his mouth couldn't descend back onto the man's cock that his hands could continue. "It's about...mmm...you too..."

Kakashi groaned, licking at Sasuke's asshole again, needing to have the teen's taste on his lips again. He wiggled his tongue in and out of the little hole before pulling out again and letting his fingers work the saliva slick pucker. "Mm- it'll be about me in a minute- just please... I know you want to make me feel good and you do. You don't have to do this," he moaned, shutting his eyes tightly.

Sasuke could feel his orgasm coming...it was still so overwhelming, so erotic. He dropped his mouth over Kakashi's cock again. This was wrong...he shouldn't be doing this; he shouldn't be giving in so easily. Sasuke let his fingers fall from the latch, to the man's legs. He didn't like this...he didn't like it at all but who was he to destroy Kakashi's plan? Sasuke sucked at the burning organ, his own orgasm building deep inside of him.

Kakashi smiled as he licked at Sasuke once again, his touches still firm but loving as the teen's assault receded. His tongue praised Sasuke by giving the teen's ass an opened mouth lick and suck before he spoke. "Mm- you're so good to me- listening like that," He praised the teen, "I promise that this is the only thing I can deny you and will ever deny you," Kakashi stated before returning to rimming the teen's hot ass.

Sasuke let Kakashi's words fall to the wayside, his mouth continuing its job, his hand still working what his mouth couldn't get. His body was relishing in the touches and licks of Kakashi's mouth and he knew that soon, the man would get exactly what he wanted. Sasuke felt his stomach knot as his mouth released Kakashi's orgasm. "Ah," he panted. His body was cumming sooner than he expected and this time he didn't stop it. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and dug his fingers into Kakashi's thighs as his cock spewed his essence all over him and Kakashi.

Kakashi moaned as his hand was covered in the hot silky liquid. The jounin kept pumping Sasuke through his orgasm, letting him ride it out as something sparked inside him, causing the man to scream into the cleft of Sasuke's trembling ass. He was sure if the cock ring had been off he would have cum. He'd never known how painful a dry orgasm was- and now he knew. He'd never do that to Sasuke ever again as his body shivered and convulsed under the teen. "Oh-shit, Sasuke..." he panted.

Sasuke watched Kakashi tremble as he pushed himself off of him. He knew how painful dry orgasms were; Kakashi could be kinky when he wanted to be. He stood gently on the floor and ran his hands soothingly over Kakashi's trembling stomach. "It's over faster, if you just relax your breathing," he whispered. This was exactly what he didn't want to happen.

Kakashi's eyes clenched shut, his teeth bared in anguish as he tried to slow his breathing. He needed to take his mind off the pain. He needed to keep going. He had to make Sasuke cum again- two more times in fact. He could get over this; he just needed not to think about it. "Ah," he whimpered pitifully, "S-sasuke... kiss me?" He asked. He knew that he'd forget about the pain if Sasuke's lips were there to ease the hurt away.

Sasuke leaned down and kissed Kakashi gently, his hands holding the man's face to his. He felt bad, that Kakashi had to suffer through a dry orgasm...but Sasuke had tried to take the ring off. The man was too damn stubborn. "You shouldn't be so stubborn," Sasuke whispered as they broke apart for air, his lips still close to Kakashi's, "I know what dry orgasms feel like...you should have let me take that stupid thing off..."

Kakashi smiled breathlessly," You should be grateful," he panted, "I'll never do that to you again." Kakashi drew Sasuke's lips back down to kiss him again. Although the ache was gone, merely leaving a faint burn of desperation, Kakashi still needed Sasuke's lips. His mouth. His air- Kakashi just wanted him close for a moment. It was comforting.

Sasuke kissed Kakashi again, letting the man's tongue slip in his mouth. Sasuke could taste the lube they'd been using on Kakashi's tongue, reminding him where Kakashi's mouth had just come from. Sasuke kissed Kakashi until he couldn't breathe before pulling away again. He really didn't get Kakashi or his plan and he supposed he wasn't supposed to. "You're stupid, so stupid, you know that?"

"I'm a fool for your love, Sasuke." It was true. Kakashi even smiled like a fool, sitting up and drawing the Uchiha back to sit on his lap, obviously feeling much better. Kakashi sighed and slumped against the teen, resting his body for a moment as he held him, arms wrapped around his waist. "I'd do anything for you, even go through dry orgasms every time we make love if only to make you feel good, Sasuke."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and hugged Kakashi tightly. "For being such a tough sensei and an ok shinobi, you really are mushy and soft," he whispered as he ran his fingers through Kakashi's silvery soft hair, "Guess your bark is worse than your bite."

"Only for you, Sasuke," he smiled, kissing Sasuke's neck, "Only for you." He knew the teen was just being playful. His Uchiha scowl firmly in place, but Kakashi couldn't help but think it was cute. "Pfft- an okay Shinobi? You do realize you're talking to the old man you couldn't even take a bell from, Sasuke?" Kakashi chuckled, kissing his cheek and squeezing him tighter in a hug."Oh well- it was cute watching you try."

Sasuke shrugged. "I got closer than anyone else did. And if I remember right, you sat on me, hentai, don't think I didn't feel how much you wanted me back then." Sasuke placed his head gently on Kakashi's shoulder. He wouldn't tell Kakashi that the first time he saw the man, how he worked and moved, how talented he was, instantly seduced the 13 year old into a crush over the man. He couldn't help but smirk as he thought how things played out.

Kakashi chuckled, breathing in Sasuke's unique scent. Kakashi had loved him now and he'd even had a special place for the teen in his heart when he was a bratty thirteen year old. Kakashi hadn't exactly known why, but he'd felt a repore with the Uchiha. It had managed to blossom into something this incredible- he would never question it. "You were so cute to play with- always had such adorable re actions to my antics," Kakashi laughed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You corrupted me. I mean, really, what kind of adult reads porn while teaching? You must be insatiable, hmm?" Like Sasuke didn't know. Kakashi fucked him all the time and the man still came home horny. "What are you going to do without your porn?

"You're all the porn I'll ever need, Sasuke," The man answered simply, nuzzling Sasuke's cheek, grabbing the book from between the couch cushions. "Speaking of porn- why don't we move on again my little Uchiha porn star?"

Sasuke let out a scoff. "I'm the porn star? I don't think so. You masterminded this whole thing, 6 mind blowing orgasms...yea I didn't come up with that or the other 5 days. I think you're more of a porn star then I am," Sasuke retorted as his eyes fell on the book, "How many more positions could there possibly be?"

Kakashi chuckled, opening the book up for Sasuke. "It's technically not a position, but it works anyways. My cock needs a rest before I fuck you for the last time, Baby," The jounin explained proudly as his cock twitched against Sasuke's back side. He couldn't imagine how good it would feel when he finally got to cum inside of the teen. He was excited- truly. "Mm- it'll be fun I promise. Go look."

Sasuke let his eyes fall on the page to see a man pushing a toy inside of the other man who was lying beneath him. Sasuke looked back at Kakashi. "Wait...you're gonna fuck me with toys...again?" he asked, "What is that like your new thing?"

"Oh, but I bought a new toy for us to play with- this one doesn't go inside you," Kakashi explained, reaching behind the couch to grab another bag. Yes, he'd had a bushin set it there. They had to do something useful for once- and Kakashi was putting them to work. Kakashi chuckled as he set the bag aside for later. He whispered in Sasuke's ear, "Stay in my lap- It'll be fun to play this way."

Sasuke felt his face contort. It didn't go inside? Then what the hell kind of toy was it? He situated himself comfortably on Kakashi's lap then looked at the man. "What kind of toy is it?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"Do you want to find out?" Kakashi purred, resting his head in the crook of Sasuke's tender shoulder. He couldn't help it as he chuckled. He was going to drive the teen insane. Kakashi licked at his throat, pressing kisses to the hollow trying to coax the teen into a harder state as he rocked his hips a little, causing Sasuke to spread his legs. "Mm, are you curious, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Just show me...you want me to cum 6 times, don't you?"

Kakashi chuckled, reaching down to the floor to heft up the back filled with toys. His new one sat directly on top all of the others and was the most expensive. He pulled out a small remote, chuckling. "Now, Sasuke, shut your eyes okay?" He placed the remote in Sasuke's hands carefully, folding his fingers over the device."Now- you can press it and do whatever you want with it okay? Take this at your own pace."

Sasuke let his eyelids close. "Ok, just get on with it," Sasuke replied. What the hell could Kakashi possibly have gotten him? What needed a remote? Was it something that attached to his cock? "C'mon Kashi, before I open my eyes and ruin your surprise."

Kakashi chuckled as he reached back into the bag, dragging out the other component to his surprise. Kakashi let his hand drift to Sasuke's cock and slowly began to stroke him, effectively distracting the teen as the lose ring of material was pushed over his head and lowered to the base of his awakening cock. Kakashi moved to put a hand over Sasuke's eyes. "Mm- now press a button, Sasuke," The jounin demanded sexily. The teen had never been introduced to the world of vibrating cock rings it seemed.

Sasuke felt something slip over his cock and Kakashi's hand cover his eyes. He let his finger move over the button and press it. Sasuke gasped as the ring moved and vibrated against him forcing his hips to arch upwards. He blinked rapidly behind Kakashi's hand. What the hell was this? He tried to turn it off, but the blood that was normally feeding his brain cells was currently rushing to another part of his body. "Kakashi-fuck-what-ohh-is that?"

Kakashi chuckled at the reaction, keeping his hand over Sasuke's eyes. "That would be a vibrating ring Sasuke- but this one doesn't keep you from cumming. It does the exact opposite actually," the jounin replied in an excited sadistic voice. "But, this isn't all I have to offer yet." Kakashi, unbeknownst to Sasuke had pulled out their new pink friend from days earlier. Kakashi silently squeezed the odorless open lubricant on his hand, which then grasped the toy- all with the same hand. He was a Ninja. These skills were like breathing to him. Kakashi the whole time had been distracting the teen by grinding into him, egging him on to play with the dial. Kakashi watched in anticipation as the teen's cock twitched as he flicked the setting higher accidently. "Mm- that's hot. But it's about to get even hotter. Are you ready for the next part Sasuke?" He asked, nudging the pink dildo against Sasuke's already lubricated entrance.

Sasuke moaned and writhed. What the fuck? It-it felt so good! Sasuke felt something press at his entrance and his mind knew exactly what it was. Kakashi was going to...with a dildo and this cock ring. He would have fought it a little better if he could see...or if he wasn't so aroused with the vibrating cock ring. Sasuke felt his hips push backwards on the toy, forcing the tip inside of his overly sensitive hole. Sasuke moaned and grabbed Kakashi's arm with his hand. "Fuck! Oh...Kashi!"

Kakashi smiled as the teen's head fell back against his shoulder, panting and writhing against him as the teen forced his arm to push the dildo in more. The Uchiha's hips were even pushing down against the toy- Kakashi hadn't even turned it on yet. "Mm- you're so sexy when you're like this, Sasuke. Who knew you'd be such a cock slut after cumming four times already?" Kakashi whispered in his ear, twisting the dial on the bottom on the pink vibrator, effectively turning it on. Kakashi began rocking the toy in and out of Sasuke's velvety hole, making the teen raise his legs to the couch, spreading himself as he was braced against Kakashi, his feet firmly planted on either side of his former sensei. Kakashi smiled in victory as he rocked forward himself, pressing his cock into Sasuke's lower back. "Mm- yeah, you like that, baby doll?"

Sasuke shook in between both toys. Both...vibrating, pulsing toys. God, Kakashi was a kinky bastard! Sasuke turned his face to bury itself in Kakashi's neck. "Ahhh...fuck," he panted his body arching and writhing with each movement of the toy. Why was this so stimulating? "Kashi! Fuck...fuck!" he panted. Kakashi's hand was still covering his eyes which surprisingly added to the pleasure. His hands were confused. They didn't know where to go...what to touch or to squeeze. "Kashi..." he mewled as the man rocked forward into him. Dear God...this was so much, too much, it was driving him insane and they had just started.

"Mm- so sexy," Kakashi smiled and turned Sasuke's face up using the hand that had once been covering his eyes, staring at him for a moment before pulling his lips up for a hard rough kiss. Kakashi began thrusting the toy in and out of Sasuke, inadvertently amused by how the stimulation caused Sasuke's fingers to twitch on the dial, increasing the speed. Kakashi knew he wouldn't last long. "Oh, yeah- look at you move Sasuke. You look so hot with your ass being fucked like that. Mm- I can't wait to get back in there, my little cock slut," he whispered, against the teen's lips before chuckling against them.

Sasuke arched again as both the vibrator and the cock ring seemed to intensify. Maybe he was just overly sensitive but...he couldn't help it. His hand dropped the remote and both grabbed Kakashi's thighs squeezing them as his body began pushing back onto the horrid pink dildo. He really was a cock slut. And when Kakashi...when he said that... "Fuck! Mmm, Kakashi!" he moaned as his ass pushed the pink atrocity deeper inside of him. Shit, he was going to cum, and cum soon. God, why couldn't he hold out?

Kakashi smiled as the teen writhed and panted, crying out as the sensation began to overtake his bodily actions. Kakashi smirked evilly, trailing his hand to the base of Sasuke's cock as he continued to fuck him with the pink vibrator. Kakashi's fingers tested the soft black crop of curls at the base, enjoying the teen's gasps before his hand slid to wrap around the cum slick jutting cock- stroking him roughly. "Oh, you like this don't you? You're going to cum so hard- mm, it'll feel so good- let yourself go, Sasuke. Cum for me. Cum for your sensei," he whispered in Sasuke's ear roughly, nipping at the lobe as his hand went insanely fast over Sasuke's burning leaking erection.

Sasuke moaned and arched into Kakashi's fast moving hand. "Fuck!" he screamed his cock shooting his essence for the fifth time. He closed his eyes as everything continued to pulse around him, in him, over him. He couldn't breathe. "Ah...ah...ah...Kashi!!" he panted his air being cut off. He arched upwards again, his body shaking uncontrollably.

Kakashi brought his cum slick hand to his mouth, tasting the teen and moaning. "Mm- so fucking good. So hot." Kakashi continued to fuck him through his orgasm, but when the teen slumped back boneless against him he decided to stop the torture and turn off all the devices and began effectively removing them. The whole time he placed little kisses on Sasuke's collar, easing the teen down from his bliss. "Did you like that, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked sweetly, but still a little mischievously.

Sasuke felt his body slow, his heart rate drop, as both toys were turned off and taken from him. He slumped against Kakashi and felt his eyes close. Dear God, his body was burning with exhaustion. He wasn't sure he could cum again without exploding or something. "Kashi," he whispered breathlessly, his body relaxing into the man behind him.

Kakashi smiled at the little response. It was so unlike Sasuke to be without words. He usually always had something smart to say, and although Kakashi found that trait amusing, seeing Sasuke without speech was nice. It was true- silence was golden. Kakashi eased his cleaner hand up to brush Sasuke's hair from his eyes. "That was hot- we need to do that again sometime," Kakashi laughed, soothing the teen's clenched stomach his other hand, in light smooth circular motions.

"I don't think so," Sasuke panted his eyes closing with the small ministrations of Kakashi's hands. He glanced down at the man's hand...that hand had killed so many, and yet, it was the most soothing thing Sasuke had felt in a long time. "Next time...I'll do it to you..." he whispered his body telling him he needed sleep. Rest...anything. Just no more sex.

Kakashi smiled. "That sounds like fun. I'll let you if it gets you all hot and bothered," The jounin said, nuzzling into Sasuke's neck. He knew Sasuke was exhausted but he needed to make him once more- and he wasn't going to stop no matter what the teen said. Sasuke would never feel the same way again in his life- so he wasn't letting him pass up on it.

Sasuke let his breathing slow. "I don't think I'm going to be able to get hot and bothered for the next year," he whispered forcing his eyes to open and to look at Kakashi, "You'll explode because I won't let you come near me...."

"You know you liked that. You came so hard, Sasuke. Now it's my turn. We have to cum once more- and this time I get to cum inside of you," the sensei purred, letting his hand swoop low to stroke Sasuke's cock. He knew the teen was too tired to stop him at the moment, which gave him the edge so he could make sure Sasuke was too aroused not to fuck. "Mm- once more. For me baby? Please?" he asked innocently, trying to appease to Sasuke's heart, knowing the teen wouldn't let his vulnerability go to waste.

Sasuke moaned in pain as Kakashi's hand began stroking his overly sensitive organ. God, could he do this once more? Would his body let him? But Kakashi was rock hard; his cock was probably ready to explode so Sasuke had no choice. Kakashi needed to cum...No matter what that meant for his body. He nodded his face contorting as Kakashi's hand never stopped. He was sure; they would not have sex for another month after this. "F-for you..."

Kakashi smiled, kissed the teen's neck. "I promise I'll clean you up and take you straight to bed after this. I'll massage your shoulders okay?" Kakashi bribed, knowing that the only reason the teen was doing this was for him. But, Kakashi knew, once the teen reached his sixth and final orgasm of the day, presumably- you never knew with the Uchiha- that he would be grateful for the experience.

Sasuke nodded again, his cock screaming as Kakashi's hand continued. He knew Kakashi wouldn't last long. The man had spent all day with a raging hard on and as soon as that ring was snapped off, he would cum instantly. So, this would be over quick. Besides, he loved Kakashi and he trusted him. And he believed whole heartedly that Kakashi would never do anything to cause him more harm than good. Sasuke kissed Kakashi gently, his lips not as strong or as convincing as they could have been.

As Kakashi grasped the books edge he stopped for a moment. He supposed he should explain to Sasuke why he was doing all of this. Besides that, he knew the teen needed a little rest before the last position. Kakashi played with a stray lock of coal hair and kissed Sasuke's forehead. "You know why I am doing this right," he asked against the teen's forehead."I want to show you that I want you to be satisfied- to be pleased- even when I'm not getting anything out of it. If I could never cum- never feel pleasure- I would still do this for you whenever you wanted it. I would do anything for you."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi. "Kashi," he whispered forcing his tired body to sit up a little so he could look the man in his face. Why...why did Kakashi love him so much? Sasuke grabbed Kakashi's face loosely, his hands shaking slightly with the day's exertions, "But you...you can feel pleasure. You...you're hard...and I want to make you feel...good too." Sasuke knew his voice was uneasy; he'd never had to bring his walls down like this. "I-I'd...do anything for you...you didn't need to...to do this...to show me that. I-I think I already knew..."

"But I wanted you to KNOW," Kakashi said sweetly, kissing at the teen's mouth before he actually planted his lips on the trembling pink pout. Kakashi worked his lips expertly in a sweet mingling of need and undeniable love- a forbidden feeling to all who dared to call themselves shinobi. But still- he didn't care anymore. He loved Sasuke- and soon the whole of Konoha would know it. "I love you, Sasuke," Kakashi replied as he pulled his lips away.

Sasuke felt his whole body warm with Kakashi admission. Love, he wasn't supposed to feel love. He was a shinobi, shinobi lived such short lives that it was taboo to be in love. And to top it off, he was an Uchiha. He was just supposed to revive his clan. Not fall in love...not be gay... Sasuke closed his eyes and kissed Kakashi intently, forcing himself as close to the man as humanly possible. Kakashi didn't care about his name, about his clan, his premade destinies, he loved him for just being Sasuke and as much as that frightened Sasuke it was a relief. Kakashi saw him, not the Uchiha name, not the Sharingan, HIM. Sasuke kissed Kakashi with everything he could before pulling back slightly. "I-I love you too...I love you...so much..." he whispered his hands shaking. Being this open was something scary and he wasn't supposed to feel anything...ever.

Kakashi smiled at the admission. He knew how much Sasuke had been deterred as a child and a teenager by those words. He had to live up to a name, a role as an avenger... he had to a shinobi. Kakashi kissed his back slowly, pulling the teen into his embrace laced with warmth and understanding. He pulled back gently, watching the emotion on Sasuke's face. "You're so beautiful when you're not busy trying to hide who you are, Sasuke."

Sasuke felt himself blush. Stupid Kakashi...and...His stupid lines... "You...better not...I mean...if I find out that you blabbed all this..." Sasuke felt his cheeks redden further. Only Kakashi was allowed to see him...this him. This part of himself, this was only for Kakashi's eyes and ears and he knew how much the perverted jonin liked to brag. He seemed to tell Jiraiya a little more than Sasuke would have liked and then the old pervert tries using that to seduce him. Stupid Jiraiya. Sasuke wouldn't mind if Kakashi accidently beat the shit out of him. Accidentally, of course. Sasuke shook his head, waking himself from his day dream and bringing him back into Kakashi's arms. "I'll..." Sasuke didn't know how to finish his threat, his words fell silently in his throat, his heart reminding him that it was ok to back down...that Kakashi wouldn't do anything to harm him in any way.

"I promise- this is just between me and you. I'd like it to stay that way," The elder ninja replied, sensing Sasuke's looming distress. Kakashi knew they had to move on soon, but he wanted to hold Sasuke for just a moment longer- just a second and then he'd have the strength to keep going with his Christmas plot. "Do you think you can handle us starting again now? Just once more for your old pervert Sasuke?"

Sasuke brought his eyes back to Kakashi's. He really didn't feel like going at it again, he knew his body was overly sensitive but Kakashi really did deserve to cum. "Yea," he replied lifting the book from Kakashi's hands and opening it to the last little tick mark. His eyes fell upon the page, a little surprised. Could...could men even have sex that way? Sasuke looked at Kakashi. Was this possible?

Kakashi smiled and held the teen close. "Looks weird, ne? It's supposed to feel really good. It's something we've never tried before- I thought it would be fun- I'll do all the work," Kakashi replied- noticing the look of confusion on Sasuke's gentle features. He knew the Uchiha was probably going out of his mind trying to figure it out. Kakashi gently stood them up, watching as Sasuke's legs trembled. He knew he'd have to finish this fast. Kakashi gave Sasuke's arm a tender rub and squeeze at the bicep, pressing a loving kiss to Sasuke's lips. "You okay? Is it too much?"

Sasuke felt his legs tremble. Oh they were NOT going to give out on him this time. He shook his head and forced a smirk to his face, "I'm a shinobi and I also killed Orochimaru...if you think this is too much for me, you're dumber than you look." Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed Kakashi gently, "Besides, we both know I have more stamina than you."

Kakashi smirked and hastily moved to push the teen against the nearest wall. "Mm," He purred, leaning into Sasuke, nipping at his lips."That's because you're a cock slut when you're not brooding," Kakashi jested, fisting Sasuke's cock as one hand held a hand above Sasuke's head. They had been just playing, but Kakashi still found their little rough bouts exciting. Very exciting.

Sasuke gasped as Kakashi grabbed him tightly and pressed him against the wall. "I'm a slut? I don't think so. You not only fuck me whenever you can but you jack off to those stupid books every other time. I'd say you were the insatiable slut," Sasuke retorted as he grabbed Kakashi's cock roughly and leaned up to him, pressing his lips to the outside of Kakashi's ear, "I didn't come up with a perverted version of a Christmas song, did I?"

Kakashi smirked. "That would make me a pervert, yes. But the one who bends to the pervert's will is the slut, Sasu-koi. Who spreads their legs every time, ne?" He asked, running a hand down between the teen's legs, thrusting a finger inside of him."Who moans in pleasure when I hit the spot and begs me not to stop? Who was it that put on a five piece maid's uniform- on his own free will?" Kakashi prodded the teen, striking his prostate."Answer me, slutty little Uchiha."

Sasuke moaned as Kakashi's finger hit said spot. So, he was a slut. There were just some things a teen couldn't hide. Besides, who better to fuck a slut then a pervert? Sasuke felt his inner muscles strain with Kakashi's finger, they were all so sore. "I am," he panted as he opened his eyes, "But...you would be unsatisfied if I...were anything else." Sasuke leaned forward and bit the juncture of Kakashi's neck, breaking the skin and tasting the man's blood on his lips. Kakashi was HIS pervert. Sasuke pulled his mouth back watching as the blood trickled down Kakashi's chest. "And you're mine...no one touches you and you touch no one but me."

Kakashi smirked, the pain not much more than a numb warming sensation. The teen was truly possessive, much more than Kakashi was himself. He chalked it up to his goddamn Uchiha pride. Whatever he touched he owned, or at least he seemed to think that way. Kakashi leaned in to kiss his lips tasting his own blood. "Mm, that's why I am sending an army of bushin to Jiraiya's house Christmas morning. It's the last time he'll touch you. I thought it would be more appropriate for that day- anniversary gift you might call it."

Sasuke smirked. God, what he wouldn't give to see Jiraiya get the snot beat out of him. Sasuke liked possessive Kakashi. The only thing Sasuke ever saw Kakashi get possessive over was those damn books…and it was a big turn on to see that same possessive glint in his eyes and to know it was him that Kakashi was being possessive over. So, Kakashi had cared that Jiraiya had practically molested him at that party. Why had the man waited until now to even hint at it? Sasuke felt Kakashi's finger continue to move inside of him. "So it did-ahhh-bother you. You know, he almost-mmm-finger fucked me. Aren't you gla-aahhh-d I'm not some pathetic wimp?" he asked his legs spreading even though his body was burning with the day's activities.

"He almost finger fucked you and I almost chidori-d him into oblivion," Kakashi growled, thrusting the finger around again, searching for that sweet spot. Kakashi began roughly nipping at Sasuke's ear lobe, memories of that night flooding back to him. The man's fingers on Sasuke's skin- his filthy words. "Kakashi gets even, he doesn't over react. It's much more satisfying this way, wouldn't you say, Sasuke?" Kakashi growled, pure sex dripping from his throat.

Sasuke moaned at Kakashi growls. So, maybe the man was more like his dogs then he realized. Sasuke, even though he knew this was NOT the time, decided to tell Kakashi a little more. He really did want Jiraiya to get the shit beat out of him and if that meant telling Kakashi about a certain 'incident' he had coincidently told Jiraiya he wouldn't mention, then well, that's what he would do. Sasuke gasped as Kakashi brushed against his prostate. "While...you were on your mission-mmm-he tried again," Sasuke panted his eyes meeting Kakashi's, "He was-ahh-drunk off his ass...and he-ohh-did a genjutsu to make me-mmm-think you were home...he got-ohh-close to fucking me..."

Kakashi's eyes widened, his teeth gritting as all the air left lungs and his stomach clenched. "He what-? I 'm going to kill him- right now." he groaned, gripping Sasuke's hip as his finger thrust up higher before he pulled it out. He moved away from the teen, prepared to put his pants back on and rush out the door. "No one touches you like that- not a fucking one. I am gonna tear him to shreds!"

Sasuke took a moment to breathe before walking over to Kakashi. That had definitely done it. Sasuke was going to wait to tell him, he didn't want to ruin the man's Christmas, but...this could turn out to his favor. A shredding of Jiraiya could quite possibly make this the best Christmas ever. Sasuke grabbed Kakashi's hand. As much as he wanted the silver haired jonin to kill Jiraiya, he knew that Kakashi would get seriously hurt. "Don't," Sasuke panted, "He...he didn't penetrate me...come on, just forget about it..." Sasuke couldn't say 'he didn't touch me' because Jiraiya had. He had to give it to the old pervert, the man pulled off one hell of a genjutsu even while plastered and Sasuke had believed the touches to be from Kakashi until he opened his eyes and sensed immediately that it wasn't Kakashi. "Don't you want to cum? To fuck me?"

"I want to kill a certain reptile that can't keep his fucking lecherous hands to himself. Then I want to fuck you and cum," Kakashi snarled, letting the teen hold him for a moment before looking down, his teeth still bared. "What did he do to you? How did he touch you? Why didn't you tell me, Sasuke?!" Kakashi pleaded to know- angry at Jiraiya, yet confused about Sasuke. "Why...?"

Sasuke instantly regretted opening his mouth. But in his own defense, lust fucked with his head. "Kakashi, it's my fault really," he said taking a deep breath. The shit had hit the fan, now he had to clean it up. "I was sleeping and...I felt a strong chakra signature, I thought it was you...he did a great genjutsu for being drunk and I guess I wanted it to be you so badly that I didn't question it. I let him...I was half asleep...I let him touch me...but when..." Sasuke stopped. How was he going to finish this without sending Kakashi into a complete uproar? He could...semi-lie. Tell Kakashi half the truth, leave out the nitty-gritty. "When it didn't feel right, I opened my eyes and my sharingan...and that's when he dropped the jutsu. I could tell he was wasted and he begged me not to tell you. I said I wouldn't, but I planned all along to tell you...I just didn't want to ruin your Christmas, so I was going to wait."

Kakashi sighed, wrapping his arms around Sasuke tightly, pulling him into his chest with a powerful brush of possession rushing through their collective blood stream. Kakashi's firm arms did not let him go for several minutes as they stood in silence. When Kakashi finally did speak his voice was tinged with wetness. "I don't want you to ever feel that way again. Don't keep things from me. They only hurt more once I find them out, Sasuke..."

Sasuke hugged Kakashi loosely. The man didn't need to know the details. He understood the main point...so this wouldn't hurt him...it wouldn't. "I won't," he whispered even if it was a half lie. He wouldn't keep anything from Kakashi after this, but, for now, the details of his exchange with Jiraiya would be swept under the rug. Kakashi wouldn't find out anyway. "Come on, fuck me? 6 mind blowing orgasms right? We've only hit 5..." It was a pathetic attempt to get Kakashi's mind off of what Sasuke had told him, and he was pretty sure Kakashi wouldn't...not until he was ready. But he just wanted to show him that he was ok. After all, the man hadn't penetrated him with his…cock. Sasuke would have killed him if he'd even tried.

Kakashi sighed at looked down at the teen. "Is that what you really want, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked gently, holding the teen to him, still firmly. He didn't understand why he was feeling so empty about all of this. But the thoughts that ran through his head slapped him and rocked him from his pleasant reality. He could have let Sasuke get hurt- he should have been there. "Do you just want to call it a day?"

Sasuke was kicking himself so hard... "No, I don't. You're really hard and you deserve to cum inside of me...standing, however that's possible," Sasuke replied, "Besides, if you don't convince me about Christmas...you'll lose your porn." Sasuke was trying desperately to come up with any idea to sway the man. He had never meant to hurt Kakashi. And Jiraiya had only scissored him...so why did this feel so...why had he even bothered to say anything? Sasuke kissed Kakashi's neck gently, hoping he didn't ruin the man's Christmas.

Kakashi's eyes were dipped low. He wasn't upset at Sasuke- definitely not. He was more upset with himself than anything. How had he managed to make Sasuke's security a minor concern? As demonstrated any random pervert could enter their home and touch HIS Sasuke. Kakashi gently pulled the teen close to his chest, running his hands through Sasuke's hair. "I'm sorry I let him touch you Sasuke. Never again. I swear- that man will pay. No one gets away with hurting what is mine."

Sasuke hugged Kakashi loosely. "He didn't hurt me and as much as I want his ass kicked...he was drunk. Really, really drunk. Not to mention I was stupid for...just assuming it was you." Sasuke looked Kakashi in his eyes. He could see the hurt and he felt so unbelievably guilty, "And it won't happen again because next time I won't be so stupid..." Sasuke forced himself to smile. Kakashi didn't know how far the man had gotten and things would stay that way. If he just thought the man was doing some over the clothes touching, and it caused him this much pain, Sasuke was not going to tell him the truth. Besides, it was Christmas and he just wanted to make Kakashi happy too.

Kakashi sighed, pry his eyes open to look at the teen, his hand resting gently on the back of his head as he leaned down to kiss him lightly. "You weren't stupid. That drunk as took advantage of you. As soon as I am done here- making sure you get what I promised I am going to break down his door and shove his balls so far up his ass he'll be able to taste them," Kakashi said harshly, looking down at the teen to offer a small smile. Kakashi had a feeling more went on than was being stated, but he knew in his heart that Sasuke was protecting him. He knew the teen would tell him, and Kakashi knew it would be soon. He just had to make sure the teen knew he wanted the truth. "Don't you ever keep things from me, okay baby? I want to know everything so this doesn't happen again."

Sasuke placed his head back on Kakashi's chest. 'Don't ever keep things from me', how was Sasuke supposed to lie to him now? "I won't," Sasuke replied his voice probably a little less reassuring then it should have been. "Will you give me what you promised?" Sasuke asked in hopes of deterring Kakashi. "I mean...you only have 6 more days..."

"Yes, I will- but first, you promise me something, okay?" Kakashi asked in a low sweet voice, his careful words selected to ease Sasuke's discomfort and obvious guilt over the situation. Kakashi's arms about his naked waist as the jounin's hands fell from his hair, a look of pure open acceptance over the man's unmasked face. "Promise me that no matter what you will always be mine? That I am the only one who has ever been inside," Kakashi said slowly, his fingers tracing Sasuke's entrance lovingly.

Sasuke bit the inside of his mouth. Damn it! Damn it, he was so close. Kakashi was going to be so pissed, not at him...well...maybe a little for lying but... "Kashi," Sasuke whispered his heart pounding so rapidly he was sure the other man could feel it. Could he come right out and say it? Just say 'hey, by the way, Jiraiya didn't just touch me. He pretty much finger fucked me...' Oh yeah, that would go over well.

Kakashi looked down slowly, concerned by the teen's lack on an answer. He just hoped to god Jiraiya hadn't fucked him. Then there would be a major problem consisting of Kakashi stamping through Konoha on a mission to collect Jiraiya's head. Kakashi held the teen closer, raising his chin up to look at him. "Sasuke- no matter what happened I won't be mad at you. I promise I'll try to be calm. I know you love me and wouldn't ever hurt me- but keeping things inside isn't how you should fix it, baby. I promise- I won't get angry at you- never at you."

Sasuke closed his eyes. Alright, it would just be better to say it. Just better to come right out and say it. "You...you...haven't been the only one...inside. He...he finger fucked me...and that's when I realized it wasn't you," he said his eyes slowly opening. He had to do this. He had no choice. Sasuke could see the hurt/anger in Kakashi's eyes causing him to drop his and sigh. Merry fucking Christmas. Sasuke was sure he had ruined it for Kakashi.

Kakashi hugged him tightly, burying his face into Sasuke's shoulder. "I'm so relieved," Kakashi sighed, kissing the teen's neck before coming back up to look at him, his face cupped by a single hand. Kakashi had thought for sure that Jiraiya had fucked him- not that he would have blamed Sasuke- just the teen's reaction had caused him to think that way. He kissed Sasuke's lips gently, yet demanding his love in a hard pressing way at the same time.

Sasuke kissed Kakashi back. This hadn't been his intention. He hadn't wanted Kakashi to be so hurt by all of this but he supposed it was a normal reaction. He pulled back from the man slowly, his brain registering what the man had said before they kissed. 'I'm so relieved'. Kakashi was relieved to find that out? Sasuke took another deep breath and placed his head on Kakashi's shoulder. Things would be different...but they would be better? God, he hoped so.

Kakashi sighed and kissed the teen's forehead gently. He was relieved- it was true. He knew that Sasuke hadn't felt different before he knew and just because he did now Kakashi should not feel any inhibitions towards him. Instead he smiled, reserving his anger for the white haired erotic novelist. Kakashi slowly back them up to the wall, pressing kisses to anywhere on Sasuke's body he could before they hit the wall. "Let me make you forget about his touch."

Sasuke let out a small sigh of relief as Kakashi's mouth began assaulting every inch of his skin. Sasuke grabbed Kakashi's face and pulled it to his own. He wanted Kakashi to forget about Jiraiya...at least for now. "Promise me," Sasuke panted as they broke apart, "When you beat the shit out of him...that I get to watch." Sasuke knew he had to turn this into something sexual. "You're so hot when you're possessive."

Kakashi smirked, his old spark returning to light the dim depression that had been rooted in his mind but minutes ago. His eyes slowly roamed over Sasuke's body with a territorial glint. He roughly mouthed at the teen's throat, lapping and lick at the skin- marking it as his own as two deft hands slithered down to Sasuke's ass, gripping the soft mounds. "I promise- no one touches what is mine and gets away with it."

Sasuke moaned at Kakashi's rough assertion but felt his sore member slowly come back to life. Kakashi squeezed his ass hard forcing his hips to thrust into him. Sasuke smirked as he began to rub his erection against Kakashi's, bringing them both back to life. He leaned his lips forward and nibbled on Kakashi's lobe before whispering: "So fucking hot...when you think you own me..."

Kakashi growled low and deep in his throat, nipping at Sasuke's bottom lip in a feline manner. His cock was already coming back to life and he knew that soon he would be balls deep inside his delectable former student. Kakashi squeezed Sasuke's ass again, relishing in the sexy squalls Sasuke was producing. "Mm, think?" the man snarled."That's cute Sasuke- but I do own you." he grunted desperately," Mine."

Sasuke mewled when Kakashi's grunted 'Mine'. He liked that Kakashi thought about him like that. It made him feel...even more wanted. Sasuke thrust his hips forwards again, making him moan as their erections touched. Sasuke smirked. "I'm no one's," he whispered, "I'm not something you can mark, Kashi, like your dogs do." Sasuke rolled his hips back over Kakashi's cock ring cock. "But I make you hard, don't I?" Sasuke let his hands fall to Kakashi's length grabbing it tightly and stroking it. "Mmm, you want to fuck me don't you?"

Kakashi glared at the teen and in an instant, Sasuke had been spun around, his cheek now pressed firmly against the wall as he found himself in Kakashi's mercy. The copy nin quickly began setting to work- breaking down Sasuke's wall as he latched his mouth to Sasuke's shoulder- ripping at the flesh. "You belong to me, say it," Kakashi growled. When the teen didn't comply, he said it again, offering a hard smack to Sasuke's abused ass. "Now say it! Who does this ass belong to?!"

Sasuke gasped. He hadn't been expecting that and it made it that much hotter. "And if I don't?" Sasuke replied as Kakashi's hand struck him again, making his hips thrust forward. Maybe...admitting it would turn out good for him? "Fuck!" Sasuke gasped as Kakashi landed another hit on his ass, "You...this ass belongs to you." Sasuke wasn't sure if Kakashi was doing this because of the Jiraiya thing or because he wanted to be kinky.

"That's right- say it again." Kakashi's feral instincts had completely over ridden his vision. He'd been angry with the news about Jiraiya- murderous in fact, now he had Sasuke's denying voice in his ear ring into a submissive whimper. He couldn't help but dominate the tight ass below him. Sasuke had asked for this and Kakashi needed to settle with some of his sexual frustration. "Do you want me to fuck you, Sasuke?" He asked, pressing his length into Sasuke's ass cheek.

Sasuke panted as Kakashi pressed his cock into him. Did he want to be fucked? Well, his body was completely sore but Kakashi was still rock hard. Not to mention the fact that Sasuke just dropped a bomb so... "Yes," he moaned as submissive as he could, "Yes, fuck my ass...fuck my ass like you own it."

Kakashi's dick jumped at the hot words, the slutty teen below him bending to his now very kinky will. Kakashi forced the teen against the wall harder and without warning slid in fluidly to the hilt, burying himself in Sasuke's tight molten heat before he began thrusting in and out without a single drip of mercy in his actions or words. "Mm- yeah this little ass is so tight for me today! Just how I fucking like it."

Sasuke moaned as his fingers grasped at the walls. He thought Kakashi would drag it out; instead the man was thrusting in and out of him like this was the first time today. Sasuke arched and writhed, his abused ass clamping down on Kakashi's erect cock as it pounded in and out of him. "Fuck! Kakashi!" he cried, his fingers trying desperately to clutch the walls. Kakashi wasn't stopping and Sasuke hadn't remembered the man taking his cock ring off. Did that mean...they were doing this again? Sasuke cried out as Kakashi slammed into his prostate causing him to see stars, "Fuck...ahhh!"

Kakashi rocked furiously in and out of the teen, not caring if he was being asked or told to stop anymore. Kakashi couldn't stop he needed this release. As soon as Sasuke came he would unlatch the ring. First Sasuke had to cum- it was only right. Kakashi growled as His hips angled the perfect thrust into Sasuke's sweet spot, watching the Uchiha arch. "Oh fuck yeah- look at you move, Sasuke."

Sasuke writhed and arched. Fuck, the man had never moved so quickly in and out of him. He was never this aggressive...and it was such a turn on. Sasuke wasn't sure why, but when Kakashi was like this...he was amazing. He really did take after his dogs. Sasuke was surprised Kakashi hadn't marked him repeatedly or anything of the possessive nature. Sasuke spread his legs in hopes that his shaky knees wouldn't give out. "Ahhh!" he cried as Kakashi pistoned mercilessly into his prostate, "Mmm, Kashi!"

Kakashi growled sexily, encouraging the teen to keep up his delicious noises of pleasure. Kakashi could feel muscles in his belly coiling- not that it mattered because the cock ring was still fastened tightly around his shaft. Kakashi's head fell back as he rode the teen into the wall, nipping and biting at the pale back when he would lean forward. "Mmm- thrust your ass back against mine Sasuke."

Sasuke moaned but did as Kakashi told him, which in turn sent pleasure up his spine. "Fuck!" he screamed as Kakashi never stopped his movements and Sasuke ass was now forcing the large organ deeper inside. Sasuke's head thrashed from side to side. It was too much, too much stimulation! "Oh...I-I'm cumming..."

Kakashi smiled into the crook of Sasuke's neck as he leaned forward, his job finally coming to an end. Kakashi let a hand whip from Sasuke's hip to his cock, tearing the latch clean off as he thrusted in once more and his hit cum came out in a torrent of busy white specks directly up Sasuke's firm white ass. "Oh fuck! Sasuke- oh my fucking- shit! Oh fuck- I'm cumming!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Sasuke arched as Kakashi's cum exploded into him. His own seed had christened the walls and within and instant Sasuke felt Kakashi drop slightly, and lean on him for support. Sasuke felt his legs tremble beneath both their weights causing them to drop to the floor. Sasuke landed heavily his legs semi spread and Kakashi's cum, dripping from his burning ass. He was so fucking exhausted. Sasuke turned his face to look at Kakashi, who had landed beside him. "God..."

Kakashi nodded in agreement. What had just taken place was too hot for words. Kakashi watched his cum slipped out of Sasuke's abused ass and down his creamy things. Kakashi smiled and pulled the teen into his arms, the warmth of his body would hopefully soothe the sex exhausted Uchiha in his arms. "Mm- six orgasms baby-- didn't think you could do it, did you?" Kakashi chided in a praising voice.

Sasuke curled himself against Kakashi. The floor...this was where the day's activities had begun and Sasuke found it ironically fitting that this was where it ended. He let his eyes close. God his body was screaming at him, and burning in its own pain but for now he ignored it. "I didn't think you could get me to cum 6 times," he panted as he buried his face into Kakashi's neck, "I'm so...tired…"

Kakashi smiled, as he carefully loaded his precious cargo into his arms, being careful not to nudge Sasuke's sensitive bottom. Kakashi rose to his shaky standing after a moment of fighting with his own muscles for control. He strolled out of the room, making his way to the bedroom with his still panting bundle cradled in his embrace, "You did so well, baby- so good."

Sasuke smirked sleepily. "Well...just don't get any ideas...we're never doing this again...y-you're just lucky its Christmas time."

A/N:

MAKandCHEESE:

Well we hope that you all enjoyed this long update. Kakashi rears his evil perverted head yet again, and I like to think that if given the chance he would do it over and over and over... anyways, you get the point. Who thought Kakashi could do something so... beautiful? Ah, my Fangirl heart is aflutter! Anyways, please be patient, updates will come soon! Read, rate, and review! (It makes us update faster!) Love yas!

KakaSasu_4ever: Okay day 6...yes, it was a little long but hey, it was all smut so I'm sure you all liked it. I thank you all for being patient and understanding that we are updating as frequently as we can. And as always, thank you for reading and reviewing!

hugs,

MAKandCHEESE and KakaSasu_4ever


	8. The Seventh Day of Christmas

Disclaimer: WE don't own Naruto or its characters and make no profits from writing our stories...they are purely for fun!

Kakashi smiled as his hand clasped tightly around the teen's own, swaying their hands from side to side before the knocked on Naruto's door, the Christmas wreath beckoning welcome to all who entered. Kakashi smiled at the festive touch- Hinata's own handiwork could be seen in the delicate stitching of 'Happy holidays'. It sent a joyous chill up his spine. "Oh I love Christmas parties!" Kakashi exclaimed to the unamused teen.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Of course you would," he retorted. After all, Kakashi seemed to like anything that had to do with Christmas...anything. Sasuke figured the man had to have brain damage somewhere, he just wasn't sure where. "I can't believe you agreed to this...don't you remember last year?"

Kakashi sighed, knocking on the door again. "Yes, I remember," Kakashi said flatly. But he couldn't let it get the best of him; he had to be strong for Sasuke and for the point of time in which he had planned to beat the stuffing out of the old pornographic turkey. Kakashi kept his smile on, kissing Sasuke's cheek quickly before standing again. "That's exactly why we are here, Sasuke."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. That didn't even make sense. He went to retort but a cold burst of winter air snuck up behind them, wrapping them in its icy wrath. Sasuke shivered against it, still having no winter coat of his own. "What the hell? They're worse than you at answering the door," he muttered as the ice cold wind wrapped around them again, lifting his bangs from his face.

Kakashi smiled and hugged the teen to his body, trying to keep him warm with his own body. Kakashi smiled as he saw the door crack open, Hinata's soft eyes peaking around the corner.

"Oh, welcome to our home, please come in," She said sweetly, ushering the couple inside before she shut the door with a click. "Please make yourself at home."

"Thank you, Hinata," Kakashi smiled, turning his attention back to the quivering teen. "Happy now? Its nice and warm?"

Sasuke glared at him. "Shut up...its not my fault I don't have a coat," he replied as he glanced around the packed room. Great, he was so excited to spend all night with a room full of people he either didn't like or really didn't give two shits about. God, he hated Christmas. Sasuke looked back at Kakashi. "How long do we have to be here?" he whispered so Hinata didn't hear. He wasn't sure why... he just didn't want to hurt her feelings.

Kakashi sighed, rolling his eyes at the teenage comment. Sasuke could be his age sometimes- it was quite embarrassing, especially for Sasuke. Kakashi spun him around and hugged him. "We are staying for as long as Naruto and Hinata-chan expect us to, Sasuke. It's only polite- look at all the trouble she went through to do this? Don't be so rude."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever. But I swear to God, if Jiraiya so much as looks at me, I'm leaving...or kicking his ass. Whichever I feel necessary," he said as he forced himself out of Kakashi's arms, "I mean it..."

Kakashi kept a firm look plastered to his face, offering the teen his answer. He was the one who had first dibs on the idiot author. Kakashi was sure that there would be blood- maybe even brain matter. Kakashi followed behind Sasuke slowly, scanning the room to see if the perverted novelist was in sight. Not yet- but he was here. Kakashi could smell him. "Don't you worry, Sasuke. Trust me."

Sasuke led Kakashi slowly through the party, his eyes scanning the massive crowd. He couldn't believe Naruto had been able to fit so many people in his house...but...since it was Naruto's party, that meant Jiraiya would be here. Sasuke wasn't afraid of the man, he just...he really didn't like him. Especially after what happened. Sasuke prayed to God that Jiraiya wouldn't see him tonight, thus avoiding contact in general but...it seemed he was being punished. Sasuke's eyes fell upon Jiraiya as he headed straight towards him. Was the man insane? Why was he coming over here? "Great," Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"Hmm?" he asked wordlessly. Kakashi's head turned with the sound of Sasuke's discourse. He wondered if the teen had already had his limit of holiday cheer, when his eyes caught sight of the very imbecile he had been dreaming of tearing to shreds for the past twenty four hours. Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's arm with a grunt, pulling the teen close to him. "Bastard," he whispered under his breath.

Sasuke felt Kakashi's tug and fell back into the man as Jiraiya approached, a cup of alcohol happily in his hands.

"Well, would you look who it is?" Jiraiya boomed as he extended his hand towards Sasuke, his eyes gleaming with lust and alcohol. "Merry Christmas, Sasuke-chan."

Sasuke glared and pulled himself from Kakashi a little. He was no girl...he didn't need protection...

Kakashi growled and glared at Jiraiya, instantly stepping forward and placing himself between the erotic novelist and his precious Uchiha lover. Kakashi's emotions could be seen, even through the thick cotton of his face mask. His deep breathing was heating his own face- he hoped he hadn't become beet red yet- that would come later. "Yes, let's look. It seems there's a filthy pervert not keeping his hands off of what's not his. We had this conversation last year, didn't we Jiraiya?" Kakashi asked bitterly.

Sasuke could feel Kakashi's chakra increase. Man, he was sooo pissed and so possessive...it was such a fucking turn on.

Jiraiya smirked and shrugged. "Well, maybe if you had been satisfying what you assume to be yours, he wouldn't have spread his legs so wide for me, now would he?"

Sasuke wanted so badly to push Kakashi out of the way and beat the shit out of Jiraiya...but that last part worried him...slightly. Kakashi...didn't believe that he wanted it, right?

Kakashi glared, his eyes shaking in anger. He knew it was what the man wanted and so, he calmed himself. Raking in breaths of air sweetly disorienting his feelings for but a moment so he could gather himself. Kakashi then knew what to do; He had to reaffirm himself. The jounin grabbed Sasuke suddenly, spinning him around in his arms, tearing his mask down swiftly so no one could see. Kakashi pressed his lips firmly against Sasuke's in a hard kiss as if to say 'This. This is mine.' Kakashi smiled as the teen and himself pulled away, Sasuke breathless as he glared at Jiraiya. "Now," He said simply. "If I didn't satisfy what is mine, then why would you have to disguise yourself as me to get a piece when you're able to get people to just spread their legs for you any time? Or does that only happen to you in your books?"

Jiraiya scoffed. "We both know that Sasuke can see through any jutsu, Kakashi. Why is it that he let me touch him, over and over, and then finger fuck him, before he 'realized'? Let's face facts here, he's an insatiable slut...although it's not completely his fault. Itachi was like that too..."

Kakashi lunged forward, socking the man in the face with a demolishing blow, his wrist giving a minor spin, increasing its damage tenfold. Kakashi then pulled back, the features beneath his mask still angry. The man pulled Sasuke into his arms, even if the teen didn't want to be there. He knew any comment about Itachi hit Sasuke- directly at home. Kakashi would not stand any teasing towards that area of Sasuke's life. "Listen here you bag of shit- if you ever so much as look at him again I'll tear you to shreds. I don't care if he's a slut- he's mine. So you can go home and fuck whoever else but leave my goddamn Uchiha out of it!"

Jiraiya recoiled but didn't stumble as much as he thought he would. Stupid Kakashi. Young and arrogant. Didn't he know that he could easily kill him? But, Naruto's Christmas party was not the time to do it. He glanced around the room and no one seemed to have noticed the exchange between him and Kakashi, which made him smile. "I'm glad you see what he really is. Just, when you're done fucking him, send him my way. I'll show his slutty ass what real sex is."

Sasuke wanted to lunge at the man. Rip his heart from his body and feed it to him. How dare he say something like that not only about him, but about Itachi? Itachi...he was a good person, or at least, that's what Sasuke's gut told him. Itachi would have never acted like him...he would never be so slutty and stupid.

Kakashi spat the man a look worth a million daggers, causing Jiraiya to stagger back. Kakashi tore Sasuke into a kiss again, mouth to mask. He just wanted to let the teen know he didn't care- Jiraiya didn't matter. He pulled back and let his grip on Sasuke loosen. "Sasuke is mine if that's what you mean. He may be a slut and I might be a pervert, but it's better than being alone like you. There's more to life than fucking. But I wouldn't expect you to know that. Come on Baby, let's go," Kakashi suggested, taking the Uchiha by the hand leading him in a direction of another room.

Sasuke followed Kakashi silently. He could still feel the man's chakra bubbling in possessive anger...much like the nin dogs. Sasuke let his hand clasp loosely around Kakashi's as he drug him into the next room. He didn't really care that Jiraiya thought he was a slut. He didn't care what the man thought of him, but he could sense that it had bothered Kakashi. He felt bad. This was yet another day of Christmas he ruined for Kakashi. He knew, just knew, Kakashi would be pissed about this for a while so like any good boyfriend (at least that was what Sasuke was shooting for) he would listen while Kakashi spat out how much he hated the man and such.

Kakashi just remained silent, he didn't feel like dealing with a pile of shit before christmas. He was here to show Sasuke a good time, to help him find something about the holiday season he liked. This was definitely not the way to achieve that. Kakashi pulled Sasuke to a little sitting area, offering a seat to the teen. "Want something to drink? You're legal age- you can have alcohol."

Sasuke sat down heavily then shook his head. "But I'm sure you'll have one. You're chakra's still swirling," Sasuke retorted taking in a slow breath. He knew Kakashi was trying to calm himself. That he was probably counting to ten or something, but it wasn't working. Sasuke glanced around the room...who else could raise Kakashi's spirits? Sasuke hated when Kakashi felt the way he always did. He never wanted Kakashi to feel that way and when he did, or got close to it, Sasuke would do anything in his power to stop it...even if that meant getting Iruka or Guy to come over and take the man's attention elsewhere.

"No, I'll stick to my eggnog and hot chocolate this year," The man said slowly, taking a seat next to the teen, sprawling in his seat leisurely as usual. Just because he was having an idiotic day didn't change the fact that he wanted Sasuke to have a good time. If Kakashi looked that way too it would be easier for Sasuke to enjoy himself- to like the holidays before it was too late. "Learned my lesson last year," he jested.

Sasuke smirked and rolled his eyes. "You should never drink that much again. You're really idiotic when you're drunk. I mean you tried to eat our comforter for Christ's sake," he said his memory making him laugh. It really was funny to see Kakashi wrapped up in their blanket and chomping down on it, repeating 'hmm, my burger has no meat'.

Kakashi chuckled as brought Sasuke's hand to his mouth, nipping it a bit, mocking his memory of Sasuke's explanation. "Nom nom nom," He mouthed jokingly. "Mmm- Sasuke burger has tasty buns." The man's eyes shot up to Sasuke's face, instantly causing him to laugh at the bewildered look, letting Sasuke's hand drop back down to his leg again. "Don't worry no one cares- and if they did. I don't."

Sasuke felt a little mortified at first as eyes peered over towards him but he shrugged it off. He didn't care what anyone else thought of him, only Kakashi.

Kakashi had been watching Sasuke, but then as a shadow loomed over them. Kakashi's face rose up, slowly, afraid of who the shadow might be. Kakashi's eyes spied the Christmas combination of red and green against the bare legs of who he presumed was one of his fellow jounin. As his eyes made contact with the rest of the person he knew who she was instantly. He was frightened. "Um- hi... Anko," He spilled.

Anko offered a low smile, her eyes half lidded. "So that's what you kids are calling a hand job now a days?" he chuckled, even though she was younger than Kakashi herself.

Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes. He was never partial to the brash jonin...she just annoyed him. Almost more than Naruto...and that was saying something. "What do you want?" he all but snarled as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Anko gave a mocking smile, "Don't worry I'm not after your man. I just came to wish Konoha's hottest couple a merry Christmas, Uchiha-san." She said calmly, not allowing for Sasuke's attitude to throw her off. She was only being friendly- maybe even overly so.

Kakashi rolled his eyes at her. "I see you haven't changed, Anko," he laughed. "Merry Christmas to you too."

"Like he'd ever pick you over me," Sasuke muttered before leaning back on the couch, his arms still crossed. Was this the point where he was supposed to wish her a merry Christmas? He supposed it didn't matter...Kakashi had said it to her, didn't that count for the both of them? He looked at Kakashi. She was his friend, he could make pointless pleasant conversation.

Kakashi saw the jealousy Flash in Sasuke's obsidian eyes. He offered a hand to the teen, placing it on his leg as he smiled lightly. He was offering the teen a show of affection and possession. Sasuke was his and he was Sasuke's- the teen ought to know that but it was still nice to restate the fact.

Anko smirked at the show, but made little effort to make a big deal out of it. It was cute anyways . "So, have you two tied the knot yet? Should I be expecting a wedding invitation soon?" She asked, hoping to catch them off guard. She'd been observing them like the rest of Konoha for sometimes. Everyone knew it was coming. They just weren't sure when.

Kakashi chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He joked, squeezing Sasuke's leg lovingly.

Sasuke smirked and shrugged. "Kakashi won't propose," he said placing his head on the man's shoulder, "He wouldn't want that kind of commitment, right babe?"

Kakashi felt a pang of guilt hit his heart. If Sasuke only knew, if Kakashi could only make him understand then he would know why Kakashi was taking his sweet time. He would know why Kakashi was doing the things he did. Kakashi sighed and kissed Sasuke's forehead through the mask. "Just because you're a handful doesn't mean I can't commit," Kakashi laughed aloud.

"Seems he would disagree," Anko said flatly. "Come on old man, ask him- right here- you aren't getting any younger!"

Sasuke looked at Kakashi and sighed. They wouldn't ever get married...they were shinobi. They weren't even supposed to fall in love...just fuck. Sasuke let out a small sigh. "He won't propose we both know that. Besides, marriage for ninja is...impractical," Sasuke replied even if his whole body was against his last phrase.

Anko sighed, letting out a sad whimper in her own childish way. "Maybe that's what you should ask for this Christmas, Uchiha-san?" She suggested happily, watching both ninja's faces contort.

Kakashi smiled wickedly and dropped down to one knee in front of Sasuke. This was a good chance to get a rise out of him- make him happy. "Is that what you want, Sasuke? Do you want me to propose?"

Sasuke felt his eyes widen. "Get off the floor," he said his cheeks turning a dark shade of red, "Y-you're making an ass of yourself..."

Kakashi chuckled and nuzzled his face against Sasuke's knee. "I asked you a question. Or are you too shy to ask for it right here?" Kakashi smiled, blocking out everyone else as he enjoyed his private view of Sasuke's pinkening face. He was just too cute sometimes. "I'm not going to be drinking so I might as well get my fill of being spontaneous now... do you want me to ask, Sasuke?"

Sasuke shook his head trying desperately to fight off the blush that stained his cheeks. "Come on, knock it off," he said as he glanced away from Kakashi and at the other partygoers. No one seemed to care, nobody except Jiraiya whose eyes were focused on Sasuke. He could feel the man looking him up and down, Kakashi on his knees blocking no view for the older man. Sasuke felt a little vomit climb up his mouth as Jiraiya licked his lips then made a scissoring motion at him. Sasuke brought his eyes back to Kakashi, guilt and rage swirling inside of him. "Can you just stop? I want to go…"

Kakashi heard Sasuke's sadness strangle his usually proud voice, his down cast eyes alerting him to a wound within the Uchiha's heart and mind. Kakashi wasn't sure why this was bothering him so much. Did Sasuke not want marriage? Kakashi slowly stood, taking his seat again, only this time closer to the Uchiha. He moved forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Is everything alright, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tried to ignore Jiraiya's suggestive signals, tried to not let them get the best of him, but he struggled. It was hard for him to think of himself being so easily outsmarted and even worse that Jiraiya got kicks from bringing it up. Sasuke glanced at Kakashi and nodded. He had to lie, he really didn't want to ruin Kakashi's time. "Yea, I just...I hate Christmas, you know that," he replied.

Kakashi flinched for a moment as he saw Sasuke's deep coal eyes flicker back and forth between the crowd and his face. The teen was looking at something- but what? Kakashi tore his face away from the prideful Uchiha's beauty for a moment to glance in the direction of his staring. There it was. Jiraiya in all his perverted glory scissoring the air. Kakashi growled, making sure the other man had caught his displeased aggressive gesture. He swiftly shook his head away and concentrated on Sasuke. How he must have felt. It hadn't happened to Kakashi. Sasuke was the victim here. He had to make sure the teen's christmas wasn't ruined by that bastard. Slowly, and lovingly, he softened his eyes- a plot forming. He kissed Sasuke's forehead, and pulled back. "Sasuke- I want to play a game with you."

Sasuke looked at him and felt his face contort. "A game?" Was Kakashi serious? Sasuke just wanted to leave.

Kakashi nodded, taking the teen by the hand and standing, tugging on his limb in attempt to make him rise up. Kakashi smiled under the mask, knowing Sasuke would be able to sense it. "Come on Baby, please? For me?" He asked, putting on the voice he reserved for Sasuke- and Sasuke alone. He knew the teen wouldn't be able to resist. "Please- I promise its something you'll like."

Sasuke stood slowly, letting Kakashi hold his hand. "Alright...but nothing stupid...otherwise I'll leave and you'll spend the night sleeping on the couch." Sasuke looked Kakashi in his eyes, seeing the smile embedded in them. What was Kakashi planning?

Kakashi smirked and began pulling Sasuke towards the stairs before he caught Jiraiya watching them curiously. Kakashi turned his head to glare at the man, slinking his hand out of Sasuke's to grab the teen's ass and squeeze. "Mine," he growled under his breath, knowing that Jiraiya would have been able to hear it. Jiraiya stumbled back slightly and Kakashi chuckled, dragging the teen up the stairs again when he took his hand back.

Sasuke gasped slightly as Kakashi clutched his ass tightly then pulled him up the stairs. Why were they going upstairs? The party was downstairs. Sasuke followed Kakashi his hand tightly grasped. "Where are we going?" he asked, his eyes scanning the hallway. Was Kakashi planning on having sex...in Naruto's house?

"A quiet place," Kakashi affirmed softly, still pulling the teen with haste as he scoped out the closet he knew was there. Kakashi smiled at his own cleverness. There had always and only been one way to keep something off Sasuke's mind. Kakashi didn't mind distracting him, especially when the teen was so damn cute. Kakashi then spotted the door, and bounded to it happily. When he stood before the door, he looked both ways, assuring himself that no one was watching. He opened the door quickly and tugged Sasuke's hand. "Go inside-- hurry up," He added, still keeping watch.

"Kashi, are you...?" Sasuke started before Kakashi pushed him into the crowded closet. Sasuke found himself being pressed between a shelf of towels and Kakashi, as the man towered over him. "What are you doing? Why are we hiding in the closet?" Sasuke asked as Kakashi pressed himself against him. "Kakashi..."

Kakashi smirked proudly, grinding against the teen, making his squirm deliciously. Yes, Sasuke would be forgetting plenty soon enough. Kakashi pulled down his mask and pressed a hard kiss to the hallow of Sasuke's throat, trailing his firey kiss up to his jaw line, sucking and nibling at the soft skin until he reached Sasuke's lips. "Mm," he whispered against them,"Have you ever played seven minutes in heaven?"

7 minutes in heaven...was that a death game? Sasuke felt Kakashi's lips press against his. Causing him to kiss back intently. What they hell were they doing? Why was Kakashi...wasn't this rude? Sasuke wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck, the closet giving him little room to move anything else. Fuck it. He didn't care if this was rude, he wanted to do this. He wanted to make out with Kakashi.

Kakashi readily set his mouth loose on the teen, now having the knowledge and proof of Sasuke's want for their activities. Kakashi's fiery lips assaulted Sasuke's lips, pressing his tongue roughly against his bottom lip, demanding he be granted entrance. Sasuke was his- No one elses. This way he could reaffirm that. Kakashi nipped his lip, ordering Sasuke to open up again with a low growl when his hands trailed from Sasuke's waist to his ass, squeezing the mounds gingerly.

Sasuke mewled as Kakashi's hands made their way to his ass and squeezed it. He let Kakashi have the entrance the man was begging for and forced his mouth to react just as quickly. His tongue danced with Kakashi's before it lost its attempt at dominance. Sasuke could feel his body warming, the closet air seeming to burn with their sexual want for one another. Sasuke mused that the only thing stopping him and Kakashi from having full blown sex was the fact that this was Naruto's closet...in Naruto's house. Sasuke pulled his mouth away slightly allowing air to finally enter his lungs. "Kashi," he panted, his eyes blinking slowly. Damn, Kakashi made him so fucking hot. Especially when he got all defensive. Sasuke knew that he was acting like a girl, but he couldn't help it. Kakashi was just hot, too fucking hot for him own damn good.

Kakashi chuckled at the teen's breathless state. That was the way Kakashi liked his Sasuke. Hot, panting, sweating and whimpering like a slut. Yes, he knew it was degrading but he also knew it was too damn sexy not to want to see and experience every chance he got. Kakashi slid his hands away from Sasuke's ass, one trailing up to his hair, yanking his head back roughly and the other curling around Sasuke's lower back, moving to ride up his shirt as it sampled his fever hot skin. "Mm," He moaned against the soft juncture of Sasuke's neck, "I might just have to fuck you right here, Sasuke."

Oh, that would be so unbelievably hot. But he had to think with his brain not his dick. "We'd get caught," Sasuke panted his heart beat increasing as Kakashi's mouth played with the skin on his neck. Sasuke found his hands dropping slightly, one placing itself over the hand that was under his shirt, the other falling limply to the side. Why was it so hot in here? Sasuke let Kakashi touch him, his lips and hands setting fire to every inch they touched before letting out a small moan, hoping no one had found them.

Kakashi chuckled, nipping Sasuke's neck and throat- stealing his tatse as he traveled up Sasuke's pale skin inch by inch until his tongue found Sasuke's ear lobe, biting at the gentle flesh possessively. Kakashi marred the flesh, watching the teen squirm. "Mm- what do you care? You want it bad Sasuke?" Kakashi teased, sliding a hand under Sasuke's pants, squeezing his ass. "I'll tear your ass up like never before."

Sasuke let out another moan. 'I'll tear your ass up like never before.' God, that was quite possibly the hottest thing Sasuke'd ever heard. "Y-you want it too," Sasuke panted the small space forcing Kakashi closer then the man realized, "I-I can feel it." Sasuke was referring to Kakashi's hard cock which seemed to be slightly nestled over his leg.

"Heh. Do I now? Do I like the thrill that we could be caught at any moment?"Kakashi nuzzled against Sasuke's throat, purring contently before he cut the innocent act and thrusted against Sasuke's leg, letting the teen know just how much he did want him at that moment. "Mm- its hot in here isn't it- why don't you take off some of your clothes Sasuke?" Kakashi drawled, tugging at Sasuke's shirt.

No! No, stripping at your friend's Christmas party was wrong! It was wrong! His brain was screaming at him but of course, his body wouldn't listen. Sasuke pulled his tight long sleeved black shirt from his body, letting it fall to the floor. It was hot...especially after Kakashi thrusted against him. "It's...so hot," he whispered as he pulled Kakashi lips back to his. He held Kakashi's face, letting the man touch any part of him he wanted.

Kakashi growled, backing Sasuke into a corner as he led him by his fore arms. Sasuke was just too sexy for his own good. Kakashi quickly descended on his neck, biting at his curse seal with haste. He swiped a leg under Sasuke's own planted feet causing the teen to fall on his ass. Kakashi made quick work and dropped into position between Sasuke's legs thrusting his lips against the teens.

Sasuke was semi-astounded at how fast Kakashi had landed him onto the floor. But he wasn't complaining. He kissed Kakashi with everything he had, running his hands up Kakashi's body. Why had the man asked him to strip? Were they...going to have sex? In Naruto's closet? Sasuke doubted it, even though he knew both he and Kakashi were seriously turned on. Sasuke forced his hips to rub against Kakashi's making him gasp and his blood turn to molten lava.

Kakashi chuckled low in his throat, tugging Sasuke's face forward as he crushed their lips together, settled between Sasuke's splayed legs. Sasuke was being so open and willing to Kakashi's naughty advances. He growled in the back of his throat as he allowed one hand to squeeze the erection forming in Sasuke's pants. "Oh, look how hard you are," Kakashi drawled against his lips. "Someone needs it bad, ne?"

Sasuke gasped as his eyes lids fluttered shut. Having sex in a closet: Hot. Having sex while your boyfriend is being extremely possessive: Hotter. Having sex in a friend's closet during his Christmas party: Wrong! Sasuke wanted to convince his body what they were doing was wrong but he couldn't. He really couldn't. Besides, Kakashi wanted it too, he could...feel it. "So do you," he whispered pressing his lips to Kakashi's,

Kakashi nipped at his lips, a torturous smile gracing his lips and he unzipped Sasuke's pants. "Do you want me to touch you, Sasuke?" the jounin asked with mischief lacing his words, every syllable a sensual bolt of pleasure to Sasuke's core. He was raping the teen of his dignity- but neither could care- it was deliciously fun. "Mm- tell me Sasuke," he mused, flipping and toying with his zipper.

Sasuke gasped. This was wrong...someone, anyone, could walk in on them...but he was so hard. And he really wanted Kakashi to touch him. Besides, they were both shinobi, they could easily cast a genjutsu when someone approached...Sasuke wouldn't get so distracted that he wouldn't notice another...would he? No, of course not. He was a good shinobi, he could do this. Sasuke let a small moan pass his lips as his eyes slowly opened again. "Yes," he whispered arching slightly into Kakashi and spreading his legs, "Kashi...I want you to touch me..."

Kakashi leaned down to kiss Sasuke's lips, a slow powerful hungry kissing, stealing away everything Sasuke had in way of power over the man in that very moment. Kakashi's hand snuck into the waist band of Sasuke's pants, drawing forth his swollen velvet member, precum pooling and dripping from the slit. He really was horny. "Mm- Look how hard you are baby- watch me get you off. You're so sexy when you cum."

Sasuke moaned at the contact, at his burning cock being touched by Kakashi. God, they could get caught and Sasuke would look like a complete...slut. But did it matter? Kakashi didn't think he really was a slut...after all, Kakashi was the only person Sasuke ever slept with. "Ohh, Kashi," Sasuke panted, "I'm so hard...I-I mean...you are too..."

Kakashi growled, gripping his cock tightly as he pumped the organ into submission, his fingers and palm now slick with the Uchiha's pre-ejaculate. Kakashi made sure Sasuke's eyes were following his hand before he took the Uchiha's palm and wrapped it around his own cock, placing his hand back over it as Kakashi made Sasuke work himself. "Mmm- so fucking hot. I love it when you touch yourself."

Sasuke gasped. He didn't want to do this...even if his and Kakashi's hand felt sooooo good around him. Sasuke slowly forced his hand and Kakashi's off of his cock. No, if they were going to do this, Sasuke wanted to do it right. Cumming wasn't the same unless Kakashi was buried inside of him and filling him to the brink with cum. Slowly, Sasuke pushed Kakashi to lean back then crawled his way up the man's taught body. "Do me right," Sasuke whispered seductively as he rolled his hips on Kakashi's clothed erection.

Kakashi tossed his head back, groaning in his sexual frustration. It was true; he'd only planned on getting Sasuke off and having a nice make out session. But now that Sasuke was on top of him all of his restraint was being shot out the window. Kakashi reached his hands forwards to grab Sasuke's hips pushing him down. "I'm so hard for you," he purred, "Ride me Sasuke. Ride it like you own it."

Sasuke moaned a smirk tugging at his lips. He knew Kakashi wanted him. He stood slowly pulling his pants off then unzipped Kakashi's freeing the man's very erect cock. He wrapped his hand around it once, pumping it a couple times before he straddled Kakashi, lining the man's organ up with his hole. "I-I do own it," he whispered his eyes staring into Kakashi's. Kakashi was as much his as he was Kakashi's and he didn't want the man to forget it.

"Yes- you do." Kakashi moaned as he pulled Sasuke's hips lower, the head of his cock swirling and twisting around Sasuke's puckered hole as he teased him. "Mmm- yeah- you're gonna be spread nice and wide for my big cock Sasuke? Are you going to take it all, baby?" Kakashi asked teasingly, feeling Sasuke's slutty hole pulse above him.

Sasuke went to say something back but before he could, the closet door swung open.

"Spread your legs wider you whore- just like you did for me," Jiraiya said as his eyes took in the whorish Uchiha. God, the teen was so fucking hot without any clothes and Jiraiya could feel his own cock spring to life.

Sasuke quickly moved himself from Kakashi's lap trying to grab anything he could use to cover himself. He grabbed his shirt and dangled it in front of his naked body in an attempt to keep Jiraiya's staring eyes from seeing anything. He felt his eyes drop in shame and his previous lust induced state decrease. He looked away from both Kakashi and Jiraiya, hurt swirling through his entire being.

Kakashi pulled himself in front of the teen, staring down the stupid white haired writer. Kakashi growled and shut his eyes for a moment. His revenge would come soon- right now he had to take care of Sasuke. He opened his eyes furiously, surprising even himself. "Can't you see we're busy? If you spread your ass any wider I'm sure we'd see Orochimaru again- so fuck off. Knock next time, Ass hole." And with that Kakashi slammed the door shut.

Sasuke closed his eyes. How could he have missed Jiraiya's charka? How could he have been so stupid? He looked down at his strewn pants, grabbing them and slowly beginning to put them and his boxers back on. A whore? Was...was he really a whore? No, he didn't spread his legs for Jiraiya...he spread them for Kakashi. But, did that make a difference? He hated that Jiraiya was ruining this, that his words had sunken into Sasuke's brain but they had...and they bothered him.

Kakashi turned and pulled the teen's back to his chest. "You know he's just a fucking tard that's only been laid by a snake?" Kakashi wrapped his arms around him. He knew the inner turmoil the teen must have been facing. It fueled his rage against Jiraiya. He wanted to kill the man and bring his head to Sasuke on a spike. Yes, that would be wonderful. "Sasuke you aren't a whore. You've only been with me. You are not a whore. You are mine. My Sasuke," he growled possessively.

Sasuke sighed and nodded. "Can we go now?" he asked, his back still towards Kakashi. It was comforting to know that Kakashi didn't really think of him as a whore and that he was so possessive but it wasn't helping his current mood. Sasuke sighed heavily. He really was beginning to like Christmas, but then the stupid Holiday had to rear its ugly head and destroy him...again. Sasuke pulled himself from Kakashi's grasp, grabbing his shirt and putting it on before tucking Kakashi back into his pants. God, Sasuke hated Christmas. If it hadn't been for Christmas, Sasuke wouldn't have had to come to a stupid party and see Jiraiya. He wouldn't have had to...feel this way.

Kakashi sighed and tugged Sasuke back against him, kissing his ear. "I love you," and with that Kakashi concentrated his chakra, forming his jutsu hand sign expertly before Sasuke and himself were poofed back to their home, more specifically their bed. Kakashi made sure to keep a tight grip on the teen even after they'd arrived, staying quiet and delicate. "Sasuke, talk to me?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke let his face fall forward slightly, his bangs casting dark, depressing shadows over his eyes. "I spread them," he whispered almost inaudibly, "He was right...I..." Sasuke stopped. He'd only spread his legs like that for Jiraiya because he thought it was Kakashi. Because Jiraiya had fooled him and told him to keep his eyes shut and to spread his legs so he could "fuck that slutty hole".

Kakashi grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders and spun him around in his lap. He glared at the Uchiha for a moment before pushing his lips roughly against him. He was angry, he couldn't help it. The words the man had used were inside his beloved's head. This was not what he wanted- this was not what Sasuke needed. Kakashi pulled his head away roughly. "Don't listen to what he says or you're just as stupid, Sasuke. We both know you missed me and thought it was me. If you didn't react that way then wouldn't it be clear we did not have a trusting relationship? Jiraiya is full of himself- he likes to mess with people's heads- you should know that. My Sasuke doesn't fall for that shit- so don't," Kakashi stated firmly, hugging the teen to his chest. "You open up for me and no one else. You're not a whore."

Sasuke closed his eyes, his arms finding their place around Kakashi. The man was right. He was an Uchiha. Things like this weren't supposed to affect him. He was...unemotional. And all he had to do was bury it inside and it wouldn't be a problem. Sasuke swallowed hard and cleared his throat. "I should have seen through his jutsu though," he sighed pulling himself away from Kakashi, "I am an ANBU." Sasuke glanced down at the floor. "I need to train...this Christmas break is making me soft...softer. After all, Jiraiya fooled me in the middle of the month. I guess I can't blame that on Christmas entirely."

Kakashi sighed and dragged the teen back down. "You're not going anywhere until you get the point, Sasuke," Kakashi said firmly. "This isn't about you being ashamed because you think your name or your job means you're not allowed to feel. I've been there before and it's a load of bullshit! Don't you dare push this shit down, Sasuke. You know it doesn't solve anything. Why can't you accept how much I love you?" The man pleaded, holding Sasuke against him. "It wasn't like you had a job to do. You can let down your guard you know- you are mine more than you are the ANBUs. You belong to me and I belong to you so just listen to me and realize that you're not a fucking failure!" Kakashi hadn't meant to yell, he hadn't meant the yelling to give way to sobbing either. But it had, and Kakashi buried his face into Sasuke's shoulder, letting his salty tears spill. He'd not remembered the last time he had cried. This was surely the first in years.

Sasuke felt his eyes widen. Kakashi was...crying? Slowly, cautiously, Sasuke let his one arm wrap around Kakashi's back, the other placing itself on the back of Kakashi's head. He'd never had to console another human being in his life but he remembered Itachi doing this for him when he cried. At least, the hand placement. What was he supposed to say? How could he make Kakashi...feel better? "Kakashi...I-I know you love me...a lot..." he stuttered his brain fighting to give him something to say.

"Then let it show, Sasuke," the man blurted out, "Listen to me when I tell you that these things aren't you. You are you. You don't have to be an Uchiha with me; you don't have to be an ANBU. You can make mistakes, and you can slip and fall and hurt yourself. You can cry for fuck sakes if you feel like it," the man explained, clinging to Sasuke's shirt eagerly. "You need to know that."

Sasuke knew that. There was a difference between knowing something and actually trying to change yourself. Sasuke raised himself to be cold and emotionless. That was how his Father had been...how Itachi had been. He couldn't change himself now...he didn't know how. "I do know it," he semi-lied. He knew he just couldn't act on it. Sasuke let his eyes slip shut as he took in a deep breath. "Don't be upset," he whispered, "Don't cry..."

Kakashi grabbed the teen and forced him down on the bed, Kakashi straddling him. "Don't you lie to me. I can see it in your eyes, Sasuke. You need to know this now. You can't hide yourself, he comes out now and then to only me- and I love it, I love you. You need to be yourself, Sasuke, before you lose yourself to the same darkness your family did. You aren't them- you have a choice," he sobbed, leaning forward to capture the teen's lips, tears still streaking down his face.

Sasuke kissed Kakashi gently, the man's salty tears adding another dimension to their kiss. If Kakashi was willing to cry in front of him, that must mean that...that it was ok. Sasuke pulled his lips from Kakashi's and wiped the man's tears gently. He didn't know what to say or how to act. Emotions were too tricky sometimes...and it was hard for him to figure out what to do. "Kakashi..."

Kakashi pushed the teen back down, he didn't care if he didn't want to say anything he just desperately needed for Sasuke to understand that just because they were ninja and that because Sasuke was an Uchiha that they couldn't be vulnerable with each other. By crying Kakashi had shown Sasuke a side of himself he hadn't even known very well. "It's okay not to talk- just please... don't play with me, Sasuke..."

"Don't play with you?" he whispered, his question shooting from his lips before he had the chance to stop it. Why would Kakashi say that? Did he think that Sasuke was just acting? That...he would lie about this? That he would purposely hurt him?

"Yeah- just be you- don't make yourself into a character Sasuke..." Kakashi said, settling down beside the teen and pulling him into his arms delicately, making sure not to hurt him. " Don't play with my emotions, Sasuke. I know I want you, and I know the you I love wants me. Just don't hurt me by changing who you are because of a name or a stupid old pervert. You're still mine."

Sasuke buried his face in Kakashi's neck. He didn't know what to say, or how to say it. The him Kakashi loved? Kakashi only loved a part of him? Sasuke hated that he knew so little about human emotion...hated that here, in this moment, he couldn't be like those actors on TV and say something romantic, something groundbreaking. Sasuke let Kakashi's scent fill his nostrils, reminding him of the comfort that always was attached to Kakashi...the warmth, the love. He liked being Kakashi's and only Kakashi's. It made him feel...warm.

Kakashi sighed into the embrace, letting Sasuke's face settle into his chest. He slowly stopped his tears, a mere semblance of wetness decorating his cheek in the dim room. He mumbled into Sasuke's hair, ruffling the soft locks gently. "I love you- I love every single bit of you. I love the prideful Uchiha, I love the insatiable Sasuke, I love the angry Sasuke... I love the bitchy one too- Just don't lose all those selves to something you are definitely not. You can be yourself, no matter what part of it you chose to like best, I'll always love it. I'll always love you and no one can do a goddamn thing to make me believe or do otherwise." Kakashi said firmly, clinging to Sasuke like a precious cargo.

Sasuke didn't know what to say. How could Kakashi love him so freely? So easily? He felt his heart pound in his chest, his whole being exploding in warmth. He hugged Kakashi tighter. He had so much to be thankful for...so much to thank Christmas for. Maybe this holiday didn't suck as much as he thought. After all, it let him be with Kakashi for a whole month, which his brain reminded him was almost over. Once this month was over, they would go back to fighting for their lives, to living with the uncertainty... "I love you too," Sasuke whispered as he clutched Kakashi tightly. He felt like he was drowning. He was so consumed by the love the man was giving him, and he didn't know what to do.

Kakashi smiled and with an un-ninja-like level of grace moved his hand to tip Sasuke's chin up. Sasuke's face was flushed and red, a water line falling over his eyes giving the uncaring obsidian a remorseful glow. It was beautiful to behold as the soft pale skin grew warmer and warmer beneath his calloused finger tips. Even though the Uchiha line produced the most beautiful of men and Sasuke could be added to that list of wonderfully constructed male specimen, Kakashi decided in that moment that it wasn't Sasuke's build that was the most beautiful. It was the undeniably divine way his features filled with emotion. Uchiha's were not vessels for such things- but it seemed they'd been built for it. Kakashi growled at the cruelty of his world, he wanted to change it- just for Sasuke. With a slight touch, Kakashi raised the face towards him and pressed their lips together. His breath was stolen from his lungs in but an instant. The Uchiha always seemed to kiss well, but the effect of this kiss, much like their first was a platonic shifting of worlds and morals in Kakashi's beings. He could kill for Sasuke. He could die for Sasuke. But what he wished to do beyond all this, was to live for Sasuke. To live with him- to be one.

Sasuke kissed Kakashi gently. Why did he feel so strongly for Kakashi? Were they...were they really made for one another? Sasuke let his fingers run up to Kakashi's face as they broke apart, tracing his features slowly. Maybe now was the time to really apologize for what happened. "I really am sorry for...letting Jiraiya do this to me." Sasuke let his fingers trace Kakashi's lips, "I...I guess I miss you when you're gone...more than I want to admit...I've never been-I mean I don't-I've never worried about someone so much before." Sasuke closed his eyes. "And every time...you leave..." Sasuke stopped himself. Too much. He was letting too much out. No emotions...no feelings. His brain was screaming at him. There was no way he could cover what he said. He'd just told Kakashi that he was afraid of losing him. That he, Sasuke, was afraid of something. Maybe he hadn't said it outright but he knew Kakashi got his meaning.

Kakashi stiffened as the teen froze again. No. He had worked too hard to let Sasuke fall away from him now. He pulled the teen closer- impossibly so, any closer and they'd be inside each other which was not a problem for Kakashi. "Sasuke- it's okay to tell me these things," He whispered, his eyes clenched shut as he searched for words the Uchiha wouldn't be distressed by. The ringing in his ears was a blatant sign that he was thinking entirely too much. What was rushing through his veins could not be described in words, in poetry or any form of visual stimuli. It was only meant to be experienced. Kakashi forcefully kissed Sasuke- hard enough to hurt. He pulled away quickly, the kiss meant to explain himself. "Don't stop talking... don't let me lose you... don't take away the only thing I ever wanted. Even you," He whispered, "Are not that cruel."

Sasuke closed his eyes. It was too hard to be open...it was too scary. Sasuke had loved Itachi, openly...he loved his niisan. Itachi was his big brother, his best friend. Sasuke told him everything...and one day it all changed. He knew now that Itachi had never changed, that he'd always been his big brother, his protector, but it still changed Sasuke. Sasuke was scared that if he was honest completely honest with Kakashi, he'd disappear too. "You're not...losing me," Sasuke whispered, his lips burning with their last kiss.

"You're not losing me either. You know that- so stop trying to protect yourself Sasuke- you're only hurting yourself, baby," Kakashi whispered sweetly, holding the teen to him firmly still, not wanting to let go for anything. He just needed this moment, he needed to reaffirm to Sasuke that no matter what happened Kakashi would always be there for him. He'd never not be in love with him.

Sasuke swallowed and buried his face back into Kakashi's chest. This was...hard. But, he had to. If he didn't, Christmas would come and go and he'd never get the nerve again. "I'm so afraid...that...you'll leave...you'll go on a mission and you won't come back," he blurted his close to inaudible words muffled by Kakashi's chest, making them harder to hear. But he had said them. He had done as Kakashi asked.

"Sasuke," the man began, threading his fingers through Sasuke's hair, "I live for you. On the battle field I only live for you. My love for you will never die and therefore neither will I," Kakashi shuddered, the teen shaking beneath his finger tips. "As impossible as it sounds to promise, I am promising you that I will not die. I won't die," Kakashi swore, sealing his promise with a kiss to Sasuke's forehead. "I will never leave you."

"You can't promise that," Sasuke whispered. He needed to grow up. Death was part of his life and it would eventually take Kakashi from him. He felt tears pool in his eyes before he forced them back inside. They shouldn't do this...this was so heavy. He had to change the subject...but how? "Kakashi..."

"Don't doubt me, I made a promise and I'm going to keep it," Kakashi said firmly, gripping Sasuke's upper arm as he pushed the teen into another kiss. It was fiery and hot, but Kakashi didn't understand why. He needed to make Sasuke understand and the liquid flaming nirvana riding up his spine seemed to be proof enough for himself. He pleaded with himself- hoping Sasuke could feel it too.

Sasuke kissed Kakashi intently wrapping his arms around his neck. Why was this happening? Why...why did he love Kakashi so much that it hurt? Sasuke pulled back slightly, allowing their lips to graze. "Show me..." he whispered. This was the only way he could get them off this subject, the only way. "Please show me you...how much you love me..."

As soon as the words were uttered, Kakashi went directly to work, not sure how such simple words could set him off. Kakashi's mouth was everywhere as he moved down Sasuke's body, ignited the soft pale skin that should not have belonged to a ninja aflame with desire and humble care as he pleasured his lover. Kakashi moaned as he sucked against the skin of Sasuke's navel. "Mmm, I love you." He whispered.

Sasuke was a little surprised at how quickly Kakashi went to work, attacking his shirtless body. "Kashi," Sasuke moaned, Jiraiya's words burning in his mind. 'Spread your legs wider you whore'. Sasuke forced his eyes shut. No, no...he didn't open his legs for Jiraiya...only for Kakashi. "Make him go away," Sasuke whispered as he pulled Kakashi's face up to his, kissing him briefly. Would...would Kakashi understand? Would he be able to make it stop? Sasuke forced Kakashi to kiss him again, this time, his kiss harder and more demanding. Would they...would Kakashi fuck him? Or make love to him? "Kakashi..."

Kakashi smiled at the semblance of his name as he held Sasuke's heart beat in his hand, holding his life so gently yet so tightly at the same time. He leaned back down once to kiss the corner of Sasuke's mouth, his lips plush against the soft warm mouth. He pulled up, softening his gaze as he petted Sasuke's hair, giving a content sigh. "Baby," he whispered, "Lets rest your head on the pillows okay? I want to make sure you're comfortable while I'm making love to you this time."

Sasuke let Kakashi's hand guide his back onto the pillows, a soft resonating aura encircling them. Kakashi wanted to make love to him. He slowly brought his hands to Kakashi's shirt, pulling it off of him, and then dropping it onto the floor. Sasuke brought his hands back to Kakashi, shakily. Why was he nervous? Why was his heart pounding so loudly? Sasuke felt his legs spread, giving Kakashi any space he needed. 'Wider you whore-just like you did for me' "Make it stop," Sasuke whimpered pulling Kakashi closer to him, "Please..."

Kakashi shivered at the words. So it really had gotten the better of Sasuke? Kakashi ran his hand down the length of Sasuke's body slowly, admiring and memorizing every patch of skin, every scar soft and white against Sasuke's complexion. He was beautiful. Kakashi peered down and nuzzled against his abdomen, pressing a kiss to his naval tenderly. "No matter how wide you spread yourself for me-- you'll never be a whore, baby."

Sasuke swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat as Kakashi made his way back down to his stomach. Sasuke couldn't help but moan a little as Kakashi kissed his stomach, as he whispered those words. "Please," he whispered unsure what else to say, "Please..." He wanted Kakashi to be close to him, to make everything ok like only he could.

Kakashi smiled, and kissed his stomach again before rising back up and crawling forward to kiss Sasuke's pouted lips. He nuzzled against the disheveled hair before sitting back up to look down at the flushed teen. "I'm going to make you feel really good okay? I promise to make everything he said to you go away- just don't think about him- think about me," Kakashi said, lazily slinking off the bed.

Sasuke let his eyes follow Kakashi. Could he do that? "I-I want him killed," Sasuke whispered as he watched Kakashi's back, "I want him to pay..." He knew neither he nor Kakashi could do that. They would be sentenced to life in prison and that just wasn't worth it. But it was true. Sasuke had offed Orochimaru, killing Jiraiya couldn't be that much harder.

Kakashi smiled at him from across the room. Sasuke would have his revenge, he just had to wait for Christmas day for the real treat to begin. Kakashi searched through the drawer, pulling out a bottle of oil. It was a special time- it was better than just an old bottle of lubrication they had. Kakashi sauntered back to the bed and got back down between Sasuke's legs. "I promise you. He'll pay with more than his life, baby."

Sasuke smiled. "Are you going to defend me?" he asked, his mood brightening, "You're not much better than those nin dogs." Sasuke couldn't help the bright smile that displayed on his face. Kakashi really did know how to make things better and Sasuke was never so thankful to have him as a boyfriend then right in this moment. Sasuke let his eyes fall upon the bottle of oil, Kakashi held loosely. Since when did they own oil?

Kakashi smiled, and shut his eyes- his grin up turning his whole face into a look of pure joy. "I might be a dog, Sasuke," the man admitted, sliding back up his length to rub his nose against Sasuke's innocently, kissing his gentle effeminate smile. "But I am your dog, Sasuke." Kakashi smiled and noticed the teen's eyes following the bottle of oil. "Oh," he said, waving it and holding it out for Sasuke to read the label. "Did you know your old dog can learn new tricks, baby?" Kakashi asked sweetly, nuzzling their foreheads together.

Sasuke let out a small laugh. "Well, I don't know about new tricks, but you are old," he whispered before pressing his lips against Kakashi's. He kissed him slowly before pulling back slowly. He grabbed Kakashi's hand and pulled the oil out of his hands. "When did you buy oil?"

"The other day when we were in the store," Kakashi chided, letting the teen fumble with the bottle. "I bought other fragrances but I thought you'd like cherry blossom the best- since you don't like sweet things," Kakashi mused. He pressed softly into Sasuke's side, now laying on the side of him as the teen inspected the bottle, his calloused hand rubbing slow pleasing circles over Sasuke's belly.

Sasuke opened the cap and sniffed the oil gently. He had to give it to Kakashi, he liked this much better than the strawberry scent. "Is it rubbing oil?" Sasuke asked glancing down at Kakashi's hand that was making circles on his stomach, warming his abdominal muscles. He felt stupid for asking...but maybe Kakashi was going to give him a body massage? He turned his face to the side and pressed his lips against Kakashi's. "Or, are you using it for something else?"

Kakashi smiled, and nuzzled the gentle texture of Sasuke's throat as he heard the innocent yet sexually provoking question. The jounin laughed lightly in the back of this throat, testing the waters as he ran his hand down to Sasuke's entrance. "What indeed." He smirked, playfully. Kakashi took to rubbing Sasuke's stomach again and explained. "Its all purpose oil, Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked then handed Kakashi the little bottle. "Would you like me to use it on you?" he asked turning his face to Kakashi's, "I mean...you'll have to tell me...what to do..." Sasuke felt his face burn red. With all the fucking he and Kakashi did, Sasuke hated that there was still things he didn't know how to do.

Kakashi smiled and sat up, admiring Sasuke's curves as he handed Kakashi the bottle. Kakashi smiled and kissed the tip of Sasuke's nose. "You've had a harder day than I have, let me help you," He said sweetly, ghosting is finger tips over the teen's side. He crawled back over the teen, settling himself between Sasuke's legs when he opened them. "Let me touch you?"

Sasuke gasped then nodded. "Yes...touch me," he whispered spreading his legs for Kakashi, "I only ever want you...to touch me..." Sasuke felt his cheeks burn brighter, his heart pound in his chest. He and Kakashi were moving forward in their relationship, they were at a completely new level, and Sasuke was nervous he'd screw it up. So, maybe, he should try to not be so slutty. "Please, I-I want you."

"I want you too," Kakashi smiled as he raised Sasuke's leg up in his hand, placing in on his shoulder as he pressed gentle open mouth kisses to the soft sweet flesh he found there. He drew his fingers through oil and then began to draw soft patterns over Sasuke's leg in the oil, blowing on it gently to increase the sensation. "Does it feel good?" he asked softly, dripping some oil over Sasuke's stomach and pelvis.

Sasuke gasped as the oil covered his skin and Kakashi cooled it. "Yes," he whispered trying hard not to sound like a slut, "You...make me feel so good..." Sasuke looked at Kakashi, his eyes conveying love and lust, "So good." Was this slutty? Was this being a whore? Sasuke didnt know...he didn't ever know. "I-I love you..."

"Oh, Sasuke, you're so beautiful," Kakashi murmured, sitting up to rub slow circles in the oil that was dribbled across Sasuke's stomach. His fingers moved deftly through the substance, spreading it over the teen's navel and up higher until it cooled against his rising pink nipples. His hand still ran higher, highlighting the teen's collar bone and the delicate frame of his throat. "Mm- smell it?"

Sasuke gasped as Kakashi's hand smeared the fresh scented oil over him. "Y-yes...much better than the strawberries," he semi-panted. He grabbed Kakashi's one hand and brought it to his face, tracing it gently with Kakashi's fingers, "Kakashi..."

The man gave a slow careful kiss to the flat part of Sasuke's belly. "Do you want me to be inside of you, Sasuke?" he asked delicately, his senses debilitated by the sensual smell of the blossoms and Sasuke's own unique musk. Kakashi watched as the excess oil ran down Sasuke's stomach and over his hips. A careful line of fragrances, slipping delicately down a pale globe. Kakashi moaned at the sight.

Yes! Yes, Sasuke wanted him so badly. But he couldn't be slutty... "Yes," he whispered, "I...I don't feel complete without you." Sasuke felt his heart pound in his ribcage. Was that whore-ish? He swallowed, praying he was only turning Kakashi on...not off. He brought Kakashi's hand to his lips, kissing each calloused finger tip before placing another on Kakashi's palm. He was so nervous...but why? Why did this feel like it had when he was a virgin?

Kakashi smiled, "Good- I want to be inside you to, Sasuke," the man reciprocated, staring at the teen with light sweet eyes trying to explain to him the gravity of their actions. He wanted Sasuke to feel his emotions- not to hear them but for the teen to recognize them for himself. Kakashi dipped his fingers in the oil against, tracing Sasuke's cock from the tip to the soft pulsing cleft below, pushing a single finger against the hole. "You ready, Baby?"

Sasuke felt his heart pound harder, his blood boiling. He released kakashi's hand and felt his body shiver. "Yes," he replied making sure to keep his eyes embedded in Kakashi's. He didnt know why but maintaining eye contact was making him hotter.

Kakashi took a deep breath for Sasuke, letting the teen watch his eyes as he pushed the first finger inside of the achingly hot cleft. Kakashi felt his erection strain from between his legs. He needed to be inside of Sasuke- he needed it so badly that his lower half began to tremble. His finger scissored inside of Sasuke- Kakashi still looking for his sweet spot as he pressed another inside.

Sasuke gasped as Kakashi's fingers were thrust inside of him. His breathing was beginning to turn into pants. "Oh, Kakashi," he moaned trying so hard not to be slutty. He didn't want Kakashi to believe what Jiraiya had said. He didnt want to lose him. He let out a soft moan as Kakashi's fingers brushed against his prostate. His body was now so unbearably hot. He could feel his cock standing on its own, his own precum running down it. He bit his bottom lip and stilled his hips. He could feel Kakashi, he didnt need to be a whore to get Kakashi.

Kakashi moaned and pull his fingers out, glistening with oil as he held them up and out from Sasuke's pliant body. His smaller frame and delicately flushed features only increased his want of the teen's heat- for his love and surrounding peasure. Kakashi leaned down and kissed Sasuke's soundly on the lips, positioning the head of his member at Sasuke's entrance. "Ready, baby?"

Sasuke gasped and nodded, spreading his legs widely. He caught himself and quickly closed them a little. He kissed Kakashi briefly in an attempt to make the man forget about his whore-ish act. "Yes...I-I'm ready...I need you..." Sasuke hated the way he sounded, so needy, so pathetic...but he didn't know what else to do.

"Sasuke," Kakashi sighed as he brushed some stray locks from the teen's eyes, "Don't hide yourself from me baby. I want you to do whatever you want to. I don't care how wide you spread your legs or how loud you moan- you're not a whore. You're mine and I love you- for you," The man smiled, capturing Sasuke's lips again as his length pushed against Sasuke's ass, sliding in gently.

Sasuke moaned as Kakashi buried himself deep inside of him. Sasuke felt his body hungrily wrap around him and his hips twitch slightly. Kakashi...Kakashi didn't think he was a whore. He wrapped his arms around the man, pulling his chest down onto his own. He needed to be touching every part of Kakashi he could. He needed to show Kakashi how he felt. That he loved every part of him too. "Kakashi...mmmm...."

Kakashi pushed his hips all the way, his hilt now swell against Sasuke's ass. He sat there for a moment, just enjoying the sensation before he pulled back and slid inside again in smooth strokes straight to the teen's core. He moaned aloud, his head going back for a moment at the caress of Sasuke's body wrapped completely around him. "Oh, Sasuke... you feel so good... it's heavenly."

Sasuke gasped at Kakashi's slow but breathtaking thrusts. Why were they so...so pleasurable? They weren't fast or hard but they felt so good. "Kashi," he moaned his body trembling. He hugged Kakashi tighter, his lips now closer to Kakashi's, their faces separated only by a centimeter. Sasuke wanted to keep his eyes open but as soon as Kakashi's body moved full flushed against him, he couldn't help but close them. "Ohhh, so good...Kakashi-it-it feels so good...too good..."

Kakashi was lost in their shared bliss, their collective skin trembling and twitching as he slid in and out of the teen, the only on Sasuke's stomach and backside making their movements more fluid and pleasurable. Sasuke was so beautiful- so open and sweet. Kakashi decided he wanted to see him this way more often. It was breathtaking. "Oh baby... I'm already getting close. You- you're- mmm."

Sasuke gasped as Kakashi hit his prostate. He was close too. Why was that? Why...why did it feel so good when they were barely moving in and out of each other? "I-I," he panted forcing his eyes to open. "Ohhh-mmm-me too..."

Kakashi smiled, his eyes shut in pure rapture as his body moved on its own accord, his hips moving in a fluid motion in and out of his teenage boyfriend. He didn't know how he'd gotten so hot- so needy- all he knew was that Sasuke was the only one who could make him feel so out of control when he had complete control. "Oh- god... Sasuke... It's too hot- so hot..." He groaned.

Sasuke mewled and arched, his body still trembling with the lust and love Kakashi was drowning him in. He couldn't take much more and Kakashi had just begun moving. Sasuke didn't understand but he had never felt so hot, whole, needed, loved and lusted after in his whole life. It was overwhelming to have this much going on inside of him. He panted heavily as he dug his fingers into Kakashi's back. "I-I'm...I'm gonna cum...Kakashi..." Sasuke's body shuttered as he held it from cumming. He didn't want things to be over just yet. He wanted to be this close to Kakashi. He couldn't...he didn't want it to end.

Kakashi could feel it too."So close..." he moaned, toes curling as he vocally prepared Sasuke for what was about to happen. His stomach quivered and the lights flickered in his eyes as all the pressure in his body pooled to one single point igniting him in a delicious wave of erotic and serene pleasure. "Oh- fuck, Sasuke I'm cumming!" He yelped, unable to stop his outburst and the steady stream of his seed slowing into Sasuke's body. He felt more love in his final thrust than he ever had before, noticing Sasuke's own quivering cock reacting to the stimulation. God, every part of him was beautiful.

Sasuke couldn't stop his body from cumming as Kakashi filled him. He closed his eyes, arching his back off of the bed and smothering his cock between both his and Kakashi's stomachs. His cum splashed over their skin as he dropped back onto the bed. His arms found their way around Kakashi's neck, holding the man as close to his body as he could. "Kashi..."

Kakashi leaned forward, pressing his lips to Sasuke's letting the teen ride out his orgasmic bliss. The kiss was needy and filled with sexual remorse. He should have made a habit to make love to Sasuke more- maybe then he would know how much he loved him. Kakashi's body melted into Sasuke's, the oil smothering them together before Sasuke stopped cumming. "Baby... that was so good."

Sasuke let his eyes open slowly making sure to look Kakashi in his eyes. "Yea," he whispered. But why? Why had it felt so good? Sasuke didn't want to sound completely naive, so it was best to keep his mouth shut. "I-I love you..."

"Sasuke," he whispered, "I love you too."The man slowly pulled out, his cum dripping down Sasuke's thighs and Sasuke's own seed dripping down his toned stomach. Kakashi smiled and rolled off the teen, laying on his side as he clutched the teen and drug him into his firm chest. Kakashi moved his lips to Sasuke's own, showing the teen the love he'd been deserving for so long. "You're so beautiful."

Sasuke smiled and rolled his eyes. "You make me sound like a woman," he whispered into Kakashi's chest. He could feel Kakashi's cum trickle down his thighs and his own down his stomach and he knew he was smearing it all over the sheets and Kakashi, but he liked being this close to him. It made everything ok again.

Kakashi chuckled, snuggling closer to Sasuke, ruffling his hair sweetly as he watched the teen breathe. It was beautiful just to see Sasuke wearing life. It suited him so well to live and be in motion. He was a moving work of art- and Kakashi could not take his eyes off of him. "Mm- you're more beautiful than any woman I know. You have no right being as pretty as you are when you're a man, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up at him and rolled his eyes. "So what do you suggest I be?" he asked as he rolled onto his stomach wiping his cum with his finger and placing it on his lips. "You'd be disappointed if I were anything but a man," he said as he pushed his cum covered finger into his mouth, knowing Kakashi was watching him like a hawk.

Kakashi watched mesmerized as he pulled his face closer to the teen, licking his lips unconsciously. He smiled deviously as he nudged Sasuke's nose with his own, licking at Sasuke's mouth trying to get a taste. He knew they'd finished making love- but the sexy scowl and smirk on Sasuke's face was enough to restart his sex drive. "But it helps that you're so bloody hot, Sasuke. So pretty- yet sexy when you think you're being manly. There's no shame in being effeminate- it just means you flash those eyes at me one way and you can get whatever you want out of me."

Sasuke let Kakashi lick at his lips before he ran his finger through his cum again this time pressing it to Kakashi's lips. He forced himself to sit and straddled the man's hips, his finger still on Kakashi's lips. "Anything, ne? You'd give me anything?"

Kakashi smirked, taking Sasuke's hand and chuckling at the teen mischievously. "Yeah," he whispered eyes staring at the delicious cum dipped finger, drawing the finger back up to his lips and raising his eyes to stare at Sasuke. "Anything." He slipped the finger into his hot mouth, sucking the cum away as he watched Sasuke deviously, enjoying his meal again; mode a la Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled and leaned down. "Good, you know what I really want? More than Christmas never coming again?" Sasuke pulled his finger from Kakashi's lips and kissed them gently. He was pretty sure Kakashi would know what he'd want, especially after the day's events. Pulling his lips back slightly, but only enough so their lips still brushed when he talked. "I want Jiraiya to pay. I want to make the sack of shit regret touching me...will you help me do that?"

"Mmm- you're giving me the look again," Kakashi murmured against Sasuke's lips, wrapping his hands about the teen's waist as he straddled Kakashi's lap like a throne- possessively- it was his. Kakashi chuckled and pulled him close with a surprise tug bumping their lips together again for a moment. "How could I say no?" He mused, "Especially when you're sitting on my cock like this?" He laughed brightly, nuzzling Sasuke's nose. "No one gets away with touching what is mine."

Sasuke smirked. "What's yours? Since when did I become a possession?" He slowly pushed his lips onto Kakashi's, "I guess Christmas has made you greedy...what do you want for Christmas, Kakashi?" Sasuke realized he still had yet to get the man anything, mostly because they were NOT supposed to be exchanging gifts but, he knew Kakashi. And he knew the man would buy him something anyway. He kissed Kakashi again. "What does my pervert want? And it better not be those Icha Icha books. I won't let you keep it once you lose the bet..."

Kakashi stifled a snort as he looked back at Sasuke, rolling his eyes. Like he'd need Icha Icha anymore with Sasuke around and this willing. Kakashi sat up straighter, inadvertently pushing Sasuke's hips down more. He let some of the pressure off once he realized what he had done and chuckled nervously before speaking again, his sexy voice returning. "Something hot, tight...wet...one of a kind."

Sasuke let out a small gasp as Kakashi pushed his hips down. "Hentai," he whispered, "Only you would want sex on Christmas."

Kakashi pouted, his bottom lip jutting out. "I wanted those new little lava cakes they make at the bakery! And you call me a hentai!" Kakashi chuckled, rolling the teen over and straddled him- forcing his back into the sheets. "But- I guess I could live with sex too." He snorted and leaned down, kissing Sasuke's lips. "As long as it's from you- I'll love it. All I want this year is for you to have a wonderful Christmas."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You did not mean those stupid cakes...and we both know it," he retorted smiling, "But I hate Christmas, so don't expect your last wish to come true."

"Shut up." Kakashi rolled his eyes, shaking his head to their swaying. He kissed Sasuke's lips chastely again, smiling and laughing into the touch of the soft muscles. "Besides- I still have plenty of time. It's only day seven...and," he paused chuckling as he pinned the Uchiha's hands above his head. "On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me seven minutes in heaven and punched the idiot who touched me!" Kakashi bellowed loudly, making sure to annoy the Uchiha.

"Are you serious!?" Sasuke asked trying to pull his hands away. Realizing that would do him no good, Sasuke quickly pressed his lips against Kakashi's preventing him from singing the rest of his perverted melody.

Kakashi vocalized his song and the day's events including his want for Lava cakes for approximately five minutes, keeping the teen pinned down by the wrists and pelvis, Kakashi's serious opera singing voice never faltering until he finished his rambling song. "You thought you had a HARD day today, wait until tomorrow. Heh heh, eight times the pleasure."

A/N:

kakasasu_4ever: Ok dear readers...its getting there! XD We only have a couple more chapters left (woo!) then this was-supposed-to-be-done-by-christmas-story will be done! Hope you're all still reading and enjoying! Please read and review!

MAKandCHEESE:So, we're posting again! Yey! See, this fic will be done before easter! You just gotta be paitient and thank Oneesan for all her hard dedicated updates! Anywho- chapter seven? Oh, you liked that didn't you? Wait until you see day Eight! XD So, is Sasuke still in the win seat, or is Kakashi the brains of the operation swooping in for a quick win! You'll have to read to find out. Read, Rate... and please, I beg you... review!

hugs,

kakasasu_4ever and MAKandCHEESE


	9. The Eighth Day of Christmas

Disclaimer: WE don't own Naruto or its characters and make no profits from writing our stories...they are purely for fun!

Sasuke let out a small moan as his body told him to wake up. He rolled over to where Kakashi had been the night before, only to find himself alone. He cracked his eye lids open to see Kakashi really was gone. He groaned and sat up, glancing down to see a note tied to his cock. "Kakashi," he grumbled as he peeled the note off of his cock. His eyes ran over the note, taking in its simple direction: "Follow your head, not your heart." Sasuke rolled his eyes throwing the paper back onto the bed and walking out into the hallway. Instantly, he noticed one of Kakashi's jonin uniforms strewn on the floor. He sighed and went to pick it up before noticing three more. He grumbled and scooped up the four outfits, turning down the hallway to the spare room, only to be met with four more. 8. What the fuck was Kakashi doing throwing his uniforms all over the place. Sasuke grabbed the other three, the last uniform was in the darkened spare room. He was going to kill the lazy jonin! He did laundry two days ago and now he would have to do it again. Sasuke dropped the mound of uniforms onto the floor outside of the room then walked in grabbing the last uniform.

In an instant he struck, pulling the teen by his willowy arms into the dark spare room. Quickly, the hands set to work. One task after another- tearing Sasuke's hands away from his sides, other hands keeping his feet steady as another set pulled a blindfold across his startled guise. The delicious noises the teen was making only fueled the fire as a hand rose to cup his sac. So many hands- so little Uchiha.

Sasuke tried to fight off the hands but there were too many. He moaned as a set grabbed his sack, squeezing it. "What the hell?!" he cried struggling against...7...no 8 sets of hands. He couldn't move anywhere there were too many. What the hell was going on? Was this...was this Jiraiya? Sasuke tried to pull away but there were too many! "Get the fuck off of me!"

A unison chuckle could be heard about the room as the kept moving across his skin. The teen squirmed under the touch, demanding to be informed as to who had put him in this situation. A calm quiet voice, his lover's voice could be heard, "Mm- Sasuke- settle down," he purred, flicking the lights in the room on. "This is all in good fun- right boys?" A harmonious moan filled his ears as the blindfold was finally removed.

Sasuke blinked as his eyes were met with the bright light before his vision crisped. Not only was there one Kakashi...there were... "Eight?" he hissed, "Eight shadow clones?" No, there couldn't be 8 clones; one of them had to be the real Kakashi, but which one. "What the hell are you up to?" Sasuke asked, his Sharingan bleeding into his eyes, showing him which Kakashi to maintain his glare at.

One Kakashi stepped closer to the teen, inspecting his binding as he chuckled, remembering the teen's question. "Well," he paused, looking into all the hungry eyes in the room, "Why are we doing this, boys?" The first laughed, motioning for the other's to speak up. In an instant a chorus of rhythm was heard echoing from every one of the Kakashis. "On the eight day of Christmas my true love gave to me eight sexy senseis to do with what I pleased."

Sasuke tried to pull away from the hands that were holding him tightly. "This isn't even funny you hentai," he spat glaring at the real Kakashi, his Sharingan swirling, "Let me go or I'll kick everyone of your shadow clones asses." Sasuke wasn't sure what the man was thinking but he sure as hell was not going to let him think he had the control. "You know I can..." Although, his brain mused, doing it naked would complicate things.

"Oh I don't think you want to kick their asses, Sasuke-kun," The real Kakashi chuckled, moving behind the teen to run and achingly hot finger down the thin line of the teen's back. "They're all here to please you," he chided, leaning close to the shell of Sasuke's ear and whispering sensually, watching a trickle of a shake course through Sasuke's body. "Eight of me to pleasure you- do with whatever you please... so Sasuke... start commanding."

Sasuke was turned on by all of this. However, Kakashi was not going to win. Nu-uh, no way. "They can start by getting the fuck off of me," he hissed, trying to slow his heartbeat. Why was this exciting to him? He couldn't please all of Kakashi's shadow clones at once...but he was kind of...sort of...just a teeny bit...inclined to try. After all...8 pulsing throbbing cocks, all around him, in him, it was so...hot. But how? He had to keep face. And there was no way he'd let Kakashi know how he felt. He didn't want the man to win...even if he WANTED to play his game.

Kakashi smiled and waved them off, all of them still standing around Sasuke, licking their lips hungrily as their eyes roamed his body. One reached out to brush a hand through his hair, while another cupped his sac and kneaded it gently. All of them purred in unison, the real Kakashi opting to stand in front of the teen, cupping his cheek as he kissed his lips softly. "Do you like this?"

No, no! Sasuke was supposed to answer No! But..."Kashi..." he gasped. Well, it was better than yes. Sasuke tried so hard not to be turned on by the many Kakashi's all staring at him predatorily, their strong hands touching him...no, no, he refused to let Kakashi know. Sasuke tried not to have his body move toward the touches, the small advances and he did succeed for a whole thirty seconds. Damn, Kakashi was such a pervert...but so was he. He couldn't stop thinking about all of the shadow clones forcing themselves on him, in him, anywhere near him.

One clone stood and pressed himself against Sasuke's hip as another followed suit and dipped in towards Sasuke's other side, their painful erections digging into Sasuke's flesh insistently. One cooed in his ear as the other reciprocated, twining their tongue's about the cartilage. "What do you want?" One whispered, quickly followed by the other, "I'll do anything you want." Both of the clone's opposite hands strayed down Sasuke's chest and belly, pulling a deliciously fiery trail in their wake before they wrapped the hands around Sasuke's pulsing shaft and stroked it lightly.

Sasuke gasped. God...it was so hot. They wanted him so badly; their erections were telling him that. The small incessant movements of their hands around his hardening shaft, their tongues moving on his face, his neck, it was so much and yet not enough. There were 6 other Kakashi's that had yet to touch him. Sasuke let out a small mewl as the Kakashis moved their hands. God, he wanted them all, he really did. It made him a slut...no, a whore but he didn't care. He wanted to please all the Kakashis. He wanted them to cum in and on him. He wanted them to fuck him until he was raw, gag him with their cocks, cover him with their hot, sticky cum. He wanted it all. "Ohh..."

The real Kakashi smirked when he saw that sinful wanton look spread across Sasuke's face. He was so close- it was almost time for the real fun to begin. Two more shadow clones stepped forward, one opting for a position behind Sasuke and the other in the front. Both fell to their knees instantly, setting to work after nuzzling Sasuke's hot whimpering flesh. It was begging for their touch, for the soft indulgent sex that the many could offer. The Kakashi in the front opened his mouth and lapped at the head of Sasuke's cock, thrusting his tongue against the sensitive slit as the other two standing jacked the teen off. The Kakashi in the back opted to spread Sasuke's cheeks wide and to thrust his tongue against his wrinkled entrance, effectively tongue fucking the boy. "Mmm," they all moaned.

Sasuke closed his eyes and moaned. The touches, the tongues...God. Sasuke pressed his ass backwards, forcing the Kakashi behind him to thrust his tongue in deeper. He brought his hands to the Kakashis on either side of him, submitting before his ego had a chance to protest, grabbing their cocks and pumping them along with his own. The Kakashi in front of him was more skilled with his tongue causing Sasuke to moan and cry out. God, it was amazing how fast Kakashi was able to do this to him. Should he just order them around? But how? How could he tell them he wanted to be mouth fucked, ass fucked? That he wanted them to cum so many times that he'd be covered in it? He had to think...he had to maintain at least a little control. "M-more..." Well, it wasn't the best order he'd ever given but there were still four other Kakashis that he wanted and what better way to get what he wanted then to demand it?

Kakashi came forward and stole Sasuke's lips from the other two patrolling mouths, the others opting to make out with each other before Sasuke's eyes as Kakashi stood to the side. The other three Kakashis approached and stood at attention all around him, moving their hands all over him. One reached behind Sasuke and thrust his finger inside while the other jounin licked around the digit, moaning.

Sasuke didn't want to beg. He didn't want to sound sluttier then he already was but he couldn't help it. There was so much going on, in, him and he was fighting not to cum. He let his Sharingan covered eyes focus on the real Kakashi. He knew the man wanted to see him like this, submissive, wanting, slutty...well sluttier than normal. So, fine. Kakashi could win this game. Just this one. "Kashi," he gasped as all the other Kakashis sexually tormented him. He moaned and felt himself spread his legs more for any Kakashi that wanted more of him. Fuck self respect, his dignity, his pride. He wanted something, and Kakashi obviously wanted to give it to him. "Fuck me...I-I...I want your cum...all of it...every last bit..." Sasuke felt the one digit brush against his prostate, making him moan again.

All the Kakashis moaned instantly and picked Sasuke up off the floor and slowly laid him on the bed, all of them climbing on after him. Their hands were quick and deadly agile as they tortured the teen's body. The real Kakashi leaned in and nuzzled against Sasuke's temple, watching the teen get a blow job and a rim job at the same time. "How many of us baby? How do you want us to fuck your pretty little brains out?"

Sasuke struggled to keep eye contact with the real Kakashi struggled to answer his question. "All of you," he panted as one Kakashi gave the best blow job he'd had in a long time while another tongue fucked him, mercilessly. Good God. It was so arousing, so hot, so unbearable; he was fighting to keep himself from cumming. He forced his eyes open. Kakashi wanted the slutty part of him, well here it was...at its peak. "I want you all to...mmm...Kashi!"

Kakashi raised his head higher and pitched an order at the Kakashi at the end of the bed. "Hurry up and prepare him... our precious Sasuke-kun wants to get fucked like the pretty little slut he is, ne?" Kakashi cooed, all the other Kakashi's nipping and licking at his skin, obscenities slithering from their mouths as they worked. Before Sasuke could notice a finger was probing his entrance, shoving all the way up inside of him.

Sasuke moaned and felt his legs spread wider. "Fuck!" he cried as the finger dug inside of him, "Y-you already did that...Ooo! I could fit three of you in there! Please, fuck, fuck me!" Sasuke knew he would never hear the end of this. That Kakashi would tease him relentlessly for weeks. But he didn't care. He was so aroused by the idea of more than one of the Kakashis cocks moving in and out of him. How many, he wasn't sure. But he needed the cocks, he needed them so badly.

Kakashi chuckled and motioned for Sasuke to sit up. He purred in Sasuke's ear, pulling him to sit up. "You want three inside baby?" Kakashi laughed and smacked Sasuke on the ass motioning for three to approach Sasuke's slutty dripping hole. "How do you want all of us, hmm? How are we all supposed to fit inside that slutty hole of yours, ne?" Kakashi licked his throat, probing the boy's wants.

Sasuke gasped as Kakashi smacked him. How were three going to fit? He had no idea, no freaking idea. But it didn't mean he wasn't going to try. Sasuke kissed Kakashi's mouth hungrily. "I don't know…just force them in, Kashi…please. Deep, deep inside of me. I-I want to make all 8 of you cum, inside of my ass…my mouth, on my body. I don't know how to do that." Sasuke kissed the real Kakashi before pushing himself away and grabbing a shadow clone by the hair and yanking him to his mouth. He kissed the clone passionately, allowing the other Kakashis to touch him. They were much greedier than the real Kakashi and Sasuke wondered how this was going to 'work. Would they play nice?

The real Kakashi slid down Sasuke's body slowly, unlatching his lips from Sasuke's mouth once more. His tongue slid against Sasuke's belly, the rest of the Kakashis watched with admiration as he was allowed to touch Sasuke himself. He was then between Sasuke's legs, purring at the sight of his pucker that gleamed deliciously in the light thanks to the other Kakashi's rim job. "You look so hot like this, baby..."

Sasuke smiled and bit his bottom lip seductively. So, the other Kakashis backed off when the real Kakashi made a move. But when they were all thrust into the heat of passion, would they listen? Sasuke spread his legs. "I am so hot...will they all fit, Kashi?" he asked pretending to be innocent. Something he knew turned the man on completely. Sasuke inched his body closer to the real Kakashi's tip before yanking the man's face to his, "Will they all fit...will they...can they fuck me?"

Kakashi cooed and licked at the boys pouted lips, licking away his words in a silent plea to not worry. "Oh we'll find a way- how many do you think you can take in your mouth?" he purred before pushing the tip of his cock at Sasuke's entrance, allowing to other clones behind Sasuke to raise his pert ass off the bed and position themselves as well. They all rotated the heads at his crown, moaning in pure ecstasy.

Sasuke gasped feeling the delicious cocks press against him. He wrapped his arms tightly around the real Kakashi's neck. "Kashi!" he gasped his body wanting to fit everything inside of him. He mewled and moaned as Kakashi's question registered in his brain. How many cocks could he suck at once? He didn't know. He'd only ever done anything sexual with Kakashi and the man only fucked him with one shadow clone and that was so the man could really see how hot they were together. Sasuke pressed his lips against his pervert's, "I-I don't know..."

Kakashi smirked and called two clones to step towards Sasuke. The two eagerly complied and stood in front of the teen, both pumping their hard aching cocks moaning in pleasure. "Try two for now baby," Kakashi chided, kissing Sasuke firmly once more before the clones nudged Sasuke's mouth with their cocks. "Are you ready for us to go inside of you?"

Sasuke opened his mouth as the two organs were pressed against his lips. Kakashi's cock was normally big enough but he was a shinobi and there were still five other Kakashis that he wanted to be a part of this. Maybe he could convince the real Kakashi to let two other clones fuck him at the same time. Sasuke moaned at the thought of 5 cocks moving in and out of him, pounding every inch of his mouth and ass as they could. He licked both of the clones' cocks before nodding. "Mmm yes, Kashi, I want them..."

Kakashi smirked and watched Sasuke licked and mouthed at the two twin cocks in his face. He beckoned the others to come round. Some stood while others kneeled around the sensei and former student, touching and prodding while pumping their cocks in unison. Sasuke wanted their cum and he would get it. Kakashi smiled and glanced at the other two clones who would soon be buried deep inside of his Sasuke and nodded, giving them the green light. "On the count of one...two..." Kakashi smiled at Sasuke and winked, edging closer slightly. "Three." Then all three senseis were thrusting hard inside of his at the same time, releasing identical moans as they tossed their heads back.

Sasuke screamed as the three cocks were pressed inside of him. Once his mouth was opened, the other two Kakashi's thrust their cocks inside his mouth. Sasuke found his eyes screwing shut, his ass throbbing and exploding in pain. He really wished they would have used lube before pounding into him so brutally. Sasuke used his hands to sturdy himself on the hips of the Kakashi clones that were fucking his mouth. He was struggling to breathe and was surprised that both his mouth and his ass could spread to accommodate the clones. Sasuke moaned and cried out into the cocks that were choking him. He wanted to not like this feeling, this feeling of complete pain but his body was thriving on it. He was hard and his heart was pounding so loudly he was surprised Kakashi hadn't heard it.

The three Kakashi's that had began to fuck Sasuke in a frantic mess of sloppy thrusts and hard plunges all began to form a steady beat in and out of the teen's pliant ass. As the two in the back would go up Kakashi would go down, and while they went down he would go up- always seeking Sasuke's sweet spot as the real Kakashi gripped the teen's hips tightly. "Oh you're loving it aren't you..." he teased Sasuke, giving his ass another smack as he released his hip for a moment, moaning as the teen clenched around him.

Sasuke couldn't breathe. Too much pleasure...so many cocks. He pulled his mouth from the two hard organs and looked his Kakashi in the eyes as best he could. "Yes...ohhh, Kashi!" Sasuke went to say something more but the clones got impatient, yanking his mouth back over their cocks. Sasuke let his hands fall to his sides as Kakashi and his clones used his body as a fuck toy. He let himself look over at the other clones. How were they going to get pleasure?

Kakashi smiled as he heard the boy's sounds of pleasure. God he knew that he'd enjoy this as soon as he'd gotten him to bed. Now the teen was loving it and he wondered if Sasuke would ever be able to be satisfied with just one cock again. The other clones moved closer to him, one actually spilling his load prematurely all over Sasuke's chest as he groaned, and another swooping his head down to lick away at the creamy mess.

Sasuke felt one clone's seed explode on his chest and then a tongue begin to lap at it. God, 7 more. He only had to make 7 more cum. He knew the three buried inside his ass, the ones tearing him apart, would come soon. However, the ones fucking his mouth were posing a problem. They were getting a little too excited and forcing themselves deeper, harder, faster. Sasuke didn't mind rough, in fact he preferred it. But they were being rougher than his Kakashi had ever been. Sasuke pulled his mouth away for a second for a gasp of air before they forced him back on. Well, maybe the more he let them do this, the faster they'd fill his mouth with their hot essence

At catching sight of the first orgasm splatter against Sasuke's chest the other two, the clones fucking Sasuke's mouth roughly began to tremble, loosing grip on their unstable orgasm. Before either could get in a decent thought one plunged deep inside Sasuke's mouth while the other held away from Sasuke's face, both cumming hard as he growled out their orgasms. Cum slid across Sasuke's face, dribbling down his cheeks and chin seductively as the other clones hot essence slid down his greedy throat. Another clone that had been licking at the teen's chest moved closer to Sasuke's face and began to swipe his tongue through the hot white cream on Sasuke's chin. The real Kakashi loosed a hard growl and thrust inside harder. "Oh yeah, that's so fucking hot Sasuke, having your face covered in cum."

Sasuke moaned and swallowed the cum that had been shot in his throat. His mouth hurt but not as much as his ass. He didn't care though. The hot cum felt good dripping down his skin and even better as the other Kakashis licked him clean. "Oh! Ahhh!" he gasped the three cocks still pounding into him mercilessly. Sasuke looked at Kakashi, his body drenched in cum, his skin pink with sexual blush. "I-I..." he panted the thrusts making every inch of him burn, "l-love-fuck...mmm-you!" Sasuke closed his eyes as his body shook, still not yet ready to cum. He needed a little more...just a little bit.

Kakashi mewled at the sight and captured his lips furiously as all three continued to fuck Sasuke hard and deep with their own personal steel, all the way to the hilt. Two other clones lost their control and spilled out all over Sasuke; one shooting on Sasuke's lower abdomen and the other against the collar of his neck. They all eagerly swooped down to lap at it like animals, Sasuke's body being the best feast they had ever had. "Mmm- baby, do you like that..." Kakashi purred against Sasuke's lips before pulling back. "I bet you do... you like... ughn... three cocks inside of that slutty-- fuck-- little hole."

Sasuke gasped his body burning. It hurt, it hurt so bad... "Yes!" he gasped clutching the real Kakashi tighter. He could feel the tongues against his skin as the two clones behind him, pounded into him relentlessly. "Rough," he cried, "So hard!" Sasuke threw his head backwards as all three cocks continued to move inside of him. "KASHI!!" he cried his body shaking. He was in so much pain that it was pleasurable. Sasuke knew in a matter of seconds his body would reach its peak and that the pain/pleasure would be gone. He had to make sure the real Kakashi would cum with him. "Please...cum...in me...with me..."

Kakashi had been straining his chakra for the past thirty minutes, trying desperately to keep from losing control over his jutsu to give Sasuke the best experience he could manage. But as he was so close, and hearing Sasuke's words had driven him insane with love and desire. He threw himself in hard and all of a sudden, the clones all disappeared... all their memories and touches returning to him a deadly breaking way as he tossed his head back. "I-I love you... want... you," he panted. The sensation took over him as he felt Sasuke tighten around him, his ass dropping to the mattress as it was no longer support ted by the bunshins. "Fuck-Cum Now!" He screamed, pulling in and out quickly, giving Sasuke the last bit of rapture he needed before they came together, all alone.

Sasuke moaned as his cum shot in between him and Kakashi and the man filled him with his own seed simultaneously. He gasped and dropped his head to Kakashi's shoulder, his body reeling from the constant attention, the over stretching of both his mouth and his ass. "Kashi," he whispered as his own orgasm subsided, "Oh..."

Kakashi instantly collapsed, pulling Sasuke down beside and partially on top of him while his dick softened inside of the still twitching teen. Sasuke's back was away from Kakashi as he stretched and separated them, the jounin pulling the teen's liquid body into a warm embrace, snuggling his face into the messy, sweat drenched hair. "Mm, I love you..." he purred, "But did you love that?"

Sasuke panted and smirked. "You...you're such a hentai." Sasuke's ass was throbbing, his mouth overstretched but he didn't want Kakashi to know. "It was alright," he lied, "Your clones are much greedier than you though."

"Boys will be boys now won't they, Sasu-kun?" He chuckled and then felt an elbow dig into his side in an instant warning. Kakashi rolled his eyes, kissing the top of the teen's forehead. "It was alright and yet I remember specifically a certain someone crying and begging for three hard cocks to fuck him good and hard," He reminded the teen, cuddling against him. "So, I guess next time I'll have to make more clones... maybe then you will be satisfied. Forgive me for my sloppy work Sasuke-kun," he laughed darkly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He didn't think he could ever handle more Kakashis. 8 was way too much. "I don't think anyone could handle more of you."

"You're right," Kakashi chided, gently running his hands through the boy's hair lovingly. He was so tender and soft, so warm and sweet in his arms like he was supposed to be. Kakashi had been sure that for a long time he had loved Sasuke without a doubt, and only now did he really feel the need to understand how much. This meant it was the perfect time to pick on him. "That means next time it's your turn to pleasure me with eight of you!"

Sasuke scoffed and pushed Kakashi gently. "Not in your wildest dreams. You need 8 of you to satisfy me, I doubt you could ever satisfy 8 of me." Sasuke felt his lips form a smirk. That would shut Kakashi up. He looked the man in his mismatched eyes, "You'd probably die from a heart attack. You know too much strenuous work, is bad for an old heart like yours."

"You forget who gave you six fucking orgasms in an hour," Kakashi stated playfully, threading his fingers through Sasuke's hair. "And I'd love the challenge of trying to satisfy all eight of you," Kakashi chuckled, sliding a finger all the way down Sasuke's back and between the cheeks of his ass, probing at his entrance. He chuckled and leaned forward, whispering in Sasuke's ear."Ready for another go? I'm so horny already..."

Sasuke let out a small laugh. "Already?" he asked pushing his extremely sore and pained ass against his lover's fingers. If Kakashi was horny again, he would let him do whatever he wanted. He was a ninja; his body could handle almost anything. "Do you want to fuck me again, Kakashi?"

Kakashi chuckled and plunged his finger inside thrusting hard against Sasuke's prostate. "That depends..." he murmured," Are you ready for me? Am I going to be enough to satisfy my sexy little Sasuke-kun?" He purred adding another finger, feeling the ring still lose and dripping around his fingers. "Mm, you're still hot down there. You're such a little sex fiend Sasuke... luring me into fucking you again," he tsked.

Sasuke moaned. Fuck, that hurt. He moaned covering the pain filled sound with a pleasured one. He didn't want Kakashi to think that he hurt him...but his fingers did hurt. "I guess," he panted pulling Kakashi's face towards his, "You'll just have to-mmm-be enough." Sasuke felt Kakashi's fingers begin to move, in and out, and side to side. He closed his eyes, his ass screaming. But he knew better than anyone that pain turned to pleasure, especially with Kakashi. "And I-mmm-don't need to lure you...you want this..."

Kakashi chuckled and kissed Sasuke's lips gently, withdrawing his fingers. "Of course I want you... but maybe you should rest... you just took three cocks," Kakashi laughed, he had felt the swelling in the teen's ass- he knew he was tender. "Mm, maybe I can do something nice for you..." He said gently, cupping Sasuke's cheek. "Let me make you feel better... you're so swollen down there, baby."

Sasuke was relieved the man had withdrawn his fingers. How was Kakashi going to make him feel better? He kissed Kakashi's lips gently then dropped his head back to the bed. "And how do you plan on making me feel better without sex? That's your MO."

Kakashi smiled and kissed Sasuke's lips once more, pulling them over and around so that Sasuke was beneath them. "Watch me," Kakashi slowly slid down Sasuke's body, settling down finally between his legs, never breaking their eye contact. He slowly lowered his head and nuzzled against Sasuke's stomach, purring. "I'm going to soothe the pain... I promise it'll feel better I promise."

"N-no sex," Sasuke whispered his stomach twitching against Kakashi's face, "And...how are you going to do that?" Sasuke let his hands trace down to Kakashi's face grabbing it gently. Kakashi didn't have to do this. Sasuke was a ninja he didn't need to be pampered. "You don't have to do this, whatever it is you're planning..."

Kakashi smiled and moved a hand to brace it against Sasuke's stomach, pushing him to lie back down gently. "You just relax and I promise I won't be fucking you again anytime soon, baby... just relax and enjoy this," He purred, slipping down to rub his cheek against Sasuke's soft velvet length before he dropped down lower, lapping at Sasuke's abused hole lovingly, not even in a sexual way. He was merely trying to ease his suffering, hoping that this intimate piece of himself would be enough to ease Sasuke's ache until he found something better. "Is it feeling okay?" He asked as he pulled away for a moment, eying the teen with a soft watch.

Sasuke gasped as Kakashi's tongue met with his hole. It stung a little but Sasuke found the gesture...cute? Kakashi was just like his nin dogs. Licking things to make them feel better. Sasuke didn't want to tell Kakashi that it really wasn't helping him feel any better, so, he lied. "Yea..."

"Good," Kakashi said sweetly, rubbing the back of Sasuke's legs when he held the limbs gently from the underside, planting soft kisses on Sasuke's abdomen, just below his naval. "Can you turn over?" He asked sweetly, making sure that the teen would be comfortable and so that he could get to the areas he needed to without making Sasuke move too much.

Sasuke nodded and pushed himself to lie on his stomach. He spread his legs slowly and placed his head on the pillows. This was something Kakashi wanted to do and Sasuke didn't mind humoring him. He looked back as far as he could, only catching the left side of his lover. "Like this?"

Kakashi smiled as he watched Sasuke spread his legs. The teen was expecting something completely different than what he had planned and he couldn't help but loose a grin as he watched him prepare for his tongue. Kakashi leaned down and kissed Sasuke's ass, one cheek at a time, sensing the heat on the soft mounds before he reached up beside Sasuke to the night table where he pulled back a bottle of lotion he had kept there for guests who might spend the night. He gently squeezed some into his hands and leaned forward. "Just enjoy this, okay?" He whispered before he slowly slid his hands up and down over Sasuke's back, working the muscles expertly. He had wanted to tell Sasuke this was his plan from the beginning, but he couldn't help not offering his little hole a kiss in forgiveness first.

Sasuke let out a relieved sigh as Kakashi's hands massaged his back. This was much better than what he originally thought the man would do. He felt Kakashi's fingers knead out the kinks in his back, making him moan in appreciation. "Mmm," he semi-whispered. It was amazing how quickly Kakashi could go from horny pervert to a compassionate boyfriend, but Sasuke wouldn't have him any other way. He liked Kakashi's unpredictability. It made Kakashi, Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled, and kissed the small indentation of Sasuke's back, sighing gently as the teen relaxed himself into Kakashi's touches. "Mm, does it feel alright? I'm not used to giving many massages, Sasuke," he laughed lightly, smiling at their warm delicate moment. He wished they could have more. Then, suddenly a light went on and he nuzzled Sasuke's shoulder. "We should do something like this every Christmas... I like spending time with you... like this."

Sasuke smiled. He wouldn't mind spending all this time with Kakashi during Christmas...it definitely made the holiday more appealing. "It's...nice thank...you," he whispered. He didn't thank many people but he supposed he could make an exception for Kakashi. "I suppose you'll need something to do once you lose this bet," he added smirking, "So I guess doing this next Christmas is the least I could do for you."

Kakashi scoffed, and worked the muscles eagerly, but not too fast, just enough to make sure that Sasuke's body still wasn't being abused any further than it had already been so far. "Mmm, you mean that you'll need something for me to do to you after you get pounded into the mattress because I got a new idea from my icha icha," Kakashi chuckled, kissing Sasuke's back again.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Give it up, old man. You've only got four more days until your entire Icha Icha collection is burning in the backyard. You might want to start taking notes so you can figure out the best way to jack yourself off."

"Why do that when you'll do it for me?" He purred, laughing after he heard Sasuke growl. "Ooh, I like it when you're feisty, but please," he said in a matter of fact tone, "Don't move too much yet, I don't want you getting more hurt and I'm having fun rubbing you down- you can kick my old ass later baby."

Sasuke smiled and turned his face towards Kakashi's. "You're really concerned, aren't you?" He didn't mean the question to sound rude or mean. He was curious. Genuinely curious. After all, Kakashi didn't show much concern when it came to Sasuke's body after their sexual games. Mostly because Sasuke always asked for more and Kakashi always gave it to him.

Kakashi smiled and rubbed Sasuke's shoulder blades, parting the two muscles delicately as he smoothed his hands over the skin that began to stretch and pull, showing the youthful elasticity of the teen's flesh. He smiled at the teen's question and then looked down to his abused ass, frowning a bit. "Of course I am..." he said lightly, eyes concerned, "I didn't hurt you... too badly, right?"

Sasuke forced himself to turn over and sit, grabbing and kissing Kakashi's face. He did hurt him, but Sasuke wasn't going to tell him that. After all, it wasn't his fault. Sometimes shadow clones got a little uncontrollable. "Don't worry about it," he whispered as he placed a kiss on Kakashi's cheeks, then his nose and his forehead. "Just think of it as yet another strike against you in our little bet."

"I'll try not to, but I'm not promising you anything," He said lightly. Kakashi pulled him back against him again, cradling him in his lap sweetly as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders, his face buried in Sasuke's neck, making sure not to touch any part on Sasuke's ass in fear of hurting the smaller body. "I'll always worry about it, and I'll always want to comfort you. But please, for both our sakes... don't let me push you that hard... I don't want our fun to get out of hand," He purred kissing the side of Sasuke's head. "I'd drop this stupid bet before I let myself hurt you again."

Sasuke turned his face to meet Kakashi's lips kissing him gently. "You didn't do anything I didn't ask for," Sasuke whispered as he pulled his lips back, "Besides, you just don't want to lose, so you're trying to guilt me into forfeiting." Sasuke pushed Kakashi on his back then laid on top of him. His ass hurt to sit on, so lying was his only option. He placed his head on Kakashi's chest and slowly began tracing the man's right nipple with his fingers, "It won't work, Hatake." Sasuke knew that Kakashi had been serious but he didn't know exactly what to say, so acting was all he could think to do. He kissed the man's chest gently. "Four more days, and we're going to have a nice big bonfire in the yard."

Kakashi snorted, "You're an ass, you know that?" He moved his hands up and down Sasuke's back again, massaging his muscles again, hoping to will him into submission. He moved his hands down to smooth over Sasuke's ass gently. "But I love you, and I'm doing this for your own good," Kakashi stated firmly, like a calm adult- for once. "You need to realize that, UCHIHA." He could play that game too.

Sasuke let out a small sigh as Kakashi's hands went back to massaging him again. He knew that. He did. He knew Kakashi wouldn't do anything to hurt him ever. "I know, Kakashi," he whispered letting his eyes close, "I'm not as dense as Naruto. I know you wouldn't...hurt me."

Kakashi smiled and nuzzled his face lower to kiss at Sasuke's lips delicately, nudging his lips apart with his own as he kissed him lightly, his tongue gliding over his lower lip asking to go inside for a moment before he pulled away. "I'm glad that you know that Sasuke," he said sweetly, his hands still working Sasuke's aching muscles. "Because I need to know that before Christmas, I have something special for you."

Sasuke sat up a little causing him to cringe and gasp. His ass was sorer than he thought it would be. He fell forward onto Kakashi's chest. "Kakashi you said no gifts...you better not have gotten me anything," Sasuke whispered. What was the man planning?

"It's nothing I had to buy, I promise," Kakashi smiled, kissing his cheek. "I promise that you'll like it too, I did it just for you so you had better be good. And you better not pout... I'm telling you why...," he smirked, remembering how much Sasuke hated his joyous yuletide carol. "Because Kakashi-Claus is 'coming' to town!" he leaned down to whisper into his ear. "I see you when you're sleeping and I know when you're awake," He chuckled, trailing his fingers teasingly over Sasuke's back. "I know if you've been, bad... or REALLY bad... so be good for goodness sakes!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and went to sit up again, in an attempt to get away from Kakashi's stupid carol. His sore ass screamed at him but he didn't care, dropping to the side of the man, and then slowly getting off the bed. "You are so stupid, you know that?"

Kakashi sighed and rose from the bed to stop the teen from roaming any further. "Where do you think you're going, ne? You're still sore so no moving around. I need your ass to be healed by tomorrow and I don't particularly like the fact that you're still hurt," Kakashi chuckled rolling his eyes. "So get back on the bed before I put you there," he laughed, pretending to be angry, but failing miserably.

Sasuke pushed the man gently. "No, kiss my ass. I'm going to shower. You can...lay by yourself and sing you're damned Christmas carols." Sasuke glared at him, trying and succeeding to keep his facial expression angry...even though he was far from feeling that way. "By the way, Christmas is four days away and if the next four days go anything like the last couple, I'll win for sure."

"You won't able to resist my peace to resistance," Kakashi chuckled, raising the teen into his arms careful not to touch his ass or put too much pressure on the teen's lower parts, opting to slip his arms under Sasuke's knees and armpit. "Wrap your arms around my neck, I'm going to take you to shower you whiny little thing. Keep whining like this and I'll sing again and again and again and again."

Sasuke grumbled and wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck. "I can walk...and I swear to God if you start singing again, I'll castrate you."

Kakashi sighed and chuckled, "Just like you were going to kick my ass?" he said gingerly, stepping out of the room and into the hall way. "Now don't worry, I promise... you'll be the one singing... and it'll be much prettier than my singing. We just have to wait for your butt to heal," he smiled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and let out a small laugh. "You are the biggest pervert ever, you realize that? You make it sound like all you think about is fucking me...which I doubt is far from the truth."

"How could I not? I mean look at it... even now if I wasn't concerned I'd be taking you to the shower to get you even dirtier," Kakashi chuckled, stepping inside the room. "But don't worry, I'll just get you nice and clean... then I'll make you breakfast in bed. Will that make you consider leaving my balls alone?"

Sasuke let out a small laugh. "Only if you bring me a tomato, maybe then I'll let you keep your balls till Christmas." Sasuke placed his head on Kakashi's shoulder, his smile hard to contain. He never remembered a time where he'd been so happy so close to Christmas. Maybe Kakashi was further in the bet then he realized.

Kakashi sighed, "Yes, master Uchiha, anything the master wishes for he shall have. Would you like a gold nugget too? Or perhaps you would like an impossibly huge ego... oh wait, you already have one." Kakashi chuckled, kissing the teen gingerly before setting him down. "But yes," he chuckled, "I'll bring you a tomato."

Sasuke pushed Kakashi and rolled his eyes. "My ego isn't anywhere near as large as your libido," he retorted as he turned away from Kakashi, "You know, I was going to ask you to join me, Hatake, but I think I've changed my mind. Enjoy cooking breakfast, even though its dinner time."

Kakashi chuckled and licked Sasuke's cheek. "Anything Master Uchiha wants, and to think... I was going to give you a nice blow job too... but I guess you prefer your hand over everything," Kakashi mock-sighed and stepped out of the stall, keeping his hand against the tiles as he waved. "Enjoy your lonely shower, Little Uchiha."

Sasuke turned on the hot water in an attempt to not be swayed by Kakashi's promises. Damn him! Well as much as Sasuke wanted said blow job, he wasn't going to let Kakashi know. Besides, he knew the man. And as soon as Sasuke got in the shower and began moaning, Kakashi would come back. He usually did... "Fuck it," Sasuke muttered before grabbing Kakashi and yanking him under the hot water. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck, kissing the man with everything he had. He didn't need to hear the man's stupid remark, something he knew that was coming.

Kakashi instantly kissed him back, wrapping his arms around the teen's waist as he slipped his tongue inside his mouth feverishly before pulling away. "Well," he said calmly against the other's lips, "In theory you made me cum eight times today, so I suppose you deserve this even after being mean to me," He laughed. "It's going to be impossible for you to hate at least the eighth day... and that is victory all in itself."

Sasuke smiled and pulled Kakashi back to his lips. He didn't need to tell the man that he loved every one of the days so far and that he was looking forward to the next four days. This was semi-exciting, and it was all thanks to Christmas. Sasuke pulled Kakashi closer and backed him into the shower tiles, making sure the water was hitting Kakashi. He let his eyes look the man up and down a smirk replacing his smile. "The water takes ten years off of you..." he whispered, "Who knew you were so hot?"

Kakashi chuckled, "This old dog knows more tricks than you think, Sasuke," he clicked his tongue, letting the water crawl down and across his skin, highlighting the symmetry of his muscles and lean torso as he shook his wet hair, beads of water falling all about him beneath the steady stream of water. "Would you like me to show you the ones I can do with my mouth, ne?"

Sasuke shook his head, running his fingers and palms over Kakashi's skin. He pressed his body against him, and whispered in his ear: "We both know, I'm much better with my mouth." In an instant, Sasuke was on his knees, Kakashi's cock in his face. He smirked and stroked it once with his hand before taking it into his mouth. He knew this probably shocked the hell out of Kakashi and he smirked. Control was back.

Kakashi groaned, shocked as hell at the teen's actions. He was supposed to be the one on his knees sucking Sasuke off... not like this. When had he lost control? He didn't have much time to think about it before the teen's mouth was all the way at the base of his cock, licking and sucking at the underside expertly. "OH... fuck... Sasuke- you, you... god don't stop," he purred, genuinely surprised.

Sasuke placed his hands flat against Kakashi's hips, pulling his mouth back then slamming it forward. His gag reflex was in overdrive but he ignored it. "Mmmm" he moaned as his tongue touched ever surface of the pulsing organ in his mouth. He let his throat close around the head of Kakashi's cock, pulling the man further into his mouth. Sasuke hollowed his cheeks and let his one hand move to Kakashi's balls pinching them and rolling them in his hands.

"Oh, fuck... You were supposed to..." he swallowed, "Be where I am." Kakashi held his hips down and forced them not to thrust hard into the teen's mouth. He didn't want a repeat of what the clones had done, nearly suffocating the teen during their pleasure venture inside his sweet little mouth. "Oh fuck... your mouth is so hot- so good," he whined, moving a hand to hold in Sasuke's hair softly.

Sasuke felt his jaw begin to ache. He had forgotten about the previous blow job he was forced to give and was glad that the real Kakashi wasn't as rough. He pulled his mouth off of Kakashi's cock slowly, allowing his hands to take over where his mouth had been. "Mmm, you're so tasty," he whispered as he ran his tongue against the dripping slit, "So yummy." Sasuke looked at Kakashi as he brought the man's cock back into his mouth, making sure to keep eye contact. "Mmmm...."

Kakashi tossed his head back, inadvertently whacking it against the tiles and he cringed, but then, looking at the floor and seeing Sasuke eye him with playing with the head of his cock-- he found that his head mysteriously stopped hurting while another pulsed and wept. He wasn't sure as to why. Kakashi moaned and urged Sasuke to keep going, petting the back of his head lovingly.

Sasuke moaned and continued his adventure. He pulled back again playing with his slit. "Mmm, would you like to cum on my face, Kakashi?" he asked nuzzling his lips and face against the large organ, "I know that you love that so much...you like to see your cum drip down my face, don't you?"

Kakashi nodded intently, watching the slutty body beneath him move and twist to his hips shaking and gyrating. "Oh yes... please, Sasuke..." he half begged, knowing that the teen's fetish for control ought to be buzzing at the sound of his needy, pleading voice. "Please... let me cum all over you-- mmm, yeah. Let me drench my slutty little Uchiha in my cum," he added for good measure. He knew Sasuke liked the dirty talk.

Sasuke smiled and nodded. "Tell me when you're close," he whispered the 'slutty little Uchiha' part going straight to his groin. It was going to be a long shower. Sasuke wrapped his mouth around Kakashi's cock again immediately upping everything he had been doing before. He let his teeth drag along the man's shaft before forcing it all the way back to his throat. His jaw was begging for him to stop but he knew Kakashi would be cumming soon. "Mmmm."

"Oh... fuck... go down once more... I'm so close, baby," he moaned, explaining to the teen what he needed and how he wanted it. He knew that Sasuke would give it to him, only because he wanted to make the man cum-- he loved to be able to say he was the only one that could do such things to the great copy nin. Kakashi would gladly let him have it, only to see that genuine Sasuke smile.

Sasuke closed his eyes and forced himself back down Kakashi's shaft, making sure to scrape his teeth on both sides of Kakashi's cock. He pulled his mouth back, positioning his face right at Kakashi's head. "Will you cover my face with your hot cum, Kakashi Sensei?" Sasuke asked looking up and maintaining eye contact with him. He knew Kakashi liked control as much as he did and that even though he'd never said it, he liked dominating Sasuke completely. "Oh please, sensei, please cover your slut..."

Kakashi felt his eyes slip open wide as his dick quivered and tightened, his sac aching in one instant as soon as he had heard that word slide off of Sasuke's tongue so eagerly. "Fuck- Sasuke!" he yelled out, keeping his eyes open to watch his cum splatter against Sasuke's face, his body trembling as he held himself up precariously, not wishing to fall and crush the teen. "Fuck... fuck... fuck..."

Sasuke closed his eyes as Kakashi's seed exploded on his face. He let the hot liquid drip down his face, and then looked up at his lover. "Mmm, it feels so good against my skin," he whispered allowing his tongue to lick just a little from his face, "And it tastes so good. Mmm, thank you sensei." Sasuke pushed himself to stand, making sure to rub against Kakashi's skin with every part of his body. He knew Kakashi preferred him on his knees, but the man looked like he was going to fall. Sasuke didn't blame him. He'd pretty much cum nine times today, not to mention all the chakra he used to keep the shadow clones up. If Kakashi needed him to hold him up, he would. "You ok, babe?"

Kakashi slipped down to the floor, pressing Sasuke against the wall by accident before he realized where he'd ended up. He supposed it was a good thing; being on his knees it had saved him the trouble of kneeling and fight Sasuke at the same time before he turned to look up and eye the teen. "Your turn," he whispered, taking hold of Sasuke's cock and mouthing it instantly as he fought exhaustion.

Sasuke gasped. Kakashi didn't have to do this. "Kashi...no," he panted. He knew the man was exhausted...and Sasuke didn't mind jacking off in the shower. "Kashi...oh...please get up..."

Kakashi stayed where he was, sucking the familiar cock he found there eagerly. Apparently his mouth was one of the only parts of his body that wasn't exhausted. He swirled his tongue about the length expertly before pulling off with a loud pop. "No, lean back and enjoy," Kakashi hissed returning to his work happily as he sucked and hollowed his cheeks, taking Sasuke deep.

Sasuke closed his eyes. No, he didn't want this...but it felt so good. "Kashi...oh please..." he moaned. His hands found their way to Kakashi's head, threading themselves in his hair. "Ka-ahhh-shi..."

Kakashi didn't move only moaned at the sound of his name slipping off Sasuke's delectable tongue. He pushed forward, feeling that perfect pink cock jut against the back of his throat deliciously as he sucked harder and harder, working to get more of the teen's salty precum on his tongue. He loved that sweet taste, he loved everything about Sasuke. Oh god, he was so fucking sweet. "Mmm..."

Sasuke threw his head back, gasping as Kakashi sucked him expertly. "Oh, Kashi, God!" Sasuke moaned his eyes scrunching tightly. He couldn't help but thrust his hips forward. He knew that Kakashi would probably choke on him, but he struggled to stop himself. "Kashi! Ka-ahh-shi!" Sasuke didn't get to thrust into anything and his hips were enjoying the movement. Maybe one day he could convince Kakashi to bottom. Sasuke felt Kakashi's tongue drag down his shaft making him moan louder. God, he couldn't stop moving and writhing as Kakashi continued to blow him.

Kakashi pulled back, his tongue lingering at Sasuke's slit for a moment longer, sucking away any new precum that had been pooling at the delicate apex of the teen's perfect pink cock. "Mmm, fuck my mouth my sexy little Sasuke-kun. Scream as loud as you want- wake the neighbors," he jested, slipping back on to the awaiting arousal. "Mmm..."

Sasuke gasped and did as Kakashi asked. He wouldn't have been able to stop his thrusting hips, even if he tried. Now with Kakashi's permission, he fucked his lover's mouth with unrestrained force. His breathing hitched as Kakashi took his cock expertly. Maybe waking the neighbors wasn't such a bad thing. "Aaaahh-mmm!" he cried, "FUCK KAKASHI!!" Sasuke wasn't used to being so vocal but this was something new and it was overwhelming.

Kakashi purred around the teen's hard moist cock, working his tongue against the underside as the Uchiha viciously fucked his mouth. He could tell Sasuke was in dire need of this kind of stimulation and his mind wondered if maybe he should give Sasuke the option of topping him for once. He didn't know when or how to go about it... but he wanted to give Sasuke that option. He loved him.

Sasuke closed his eyes. He was still reeling from the 7 clones. He knew he wasn't going to last. "Kakashi! Ahh!! Ahh! Kaaashi!" Who knew Kakashi was so good at this? God, the man was being so...so willing to do this for him. Sasuke knew he had to be hurting the man but he couldn't stop his hips. "I-I...sorry!" he screamed as he slammed his hips forward one last time, forcing his cock into Kakashi's mouth, into his throat, and cumming hard.

Kakashi relaxed his throat and forced himself to hold on to Sasuke's hips for dear life as he grunted in acknowledgement of the burning hot Uchiha seed slipping down inside of him. Kakashi moaned around the teen's length, the vibrations allowing him to let the teen ride out his orgasm. Once he had swallowed everything, he popped off Sasuke's cock with a harsh sound and panted. "So good..."

Sasuke fell to his knees, crashing roughly in front of Kakashi. He couldn't believe what he had done to Kakashi, how quickly he had let lust take over him. He grabbed Kakashi's face and kissed him gently. "I'm sorry," he panted, "So sorry...I-I couldn't stop..."

Kakashi chuckled and raised a hand to smooth back Sasuke's hair as he kissed the teen on the cheek. "No, I liked it... to see you so wild- to watch you lose yourself like that. It was sexy," he panted, holding on to Sasuke with one hand as he steadied himself with the other braced against the floor. "So sexy, Sasuke... I'm glad that I could... make you ... feel so good," he smiled.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi, he wasn't sure he believed him but he nodded and kissed the man again. The shower was now beating on them both, keeping their skins hot and moist. "You look tired," he whispered letting his hand trace Kakashi's face gently, "Your chakra levels are low...how much have you been using today?" Sasuke felt his face contort with worry.

Kakashi smiled lazily as he swallowed, the heat from the shower nearly drowning him in sweet warmth. "A lot," he said simply snuggling into Sasuke's arms. "You think we can take a nap... after this?" he asked softly, truly tiring himself out had proved a much easier task than he had imagined it would have been. Who knew Sasuke could be such a handful- even more so than himself.

Sasuke nodded and created two shadow clones of his own, having them turn off the shower then quickly change the sheets. Sasuke forced chakra to his arms and lifted Kakashi from the shower floor, his own body screaming from the exertion. Sasuke ignored it and grabbed a towel draping it over Kakashi before setting him on the newly sheeted bed. Sasuke used the towel to dry Kakashi's hair then his body getting most of the moisture off of him. He grabbed the sheet and the blanket and draped it over Kakashi, kissing his forehead gently. "You should take that nap now..."

Kakashi gasped and grabbed Sasuke's arm. "Stay with me?" He pleaded, his eyes dusted with quivering exertion and desperation. "Please... come lay with me. I want you... beside me," he whispered, letting his eyes fall shut, but keeping his hand wound tight around Sasuke's arm. He'd used more chakra than he had planned today, first with preparations for other days, the shadow clones-so much so fast.

Sasuke nodded, peeling Kakashi's hand from his arm before lying next to Kakashi. He laid on top of the covers and placed his head on Kakashi's chest. "You should be more careful with your chakra," he whispered, "Christmas isn't worth you losing it all..."

Kakashi was insistent about the teen getting under the sheets with him, pulling the covers with his remaining strength. "I'm doing this for you because I love you. But you don't seem to get it you silly Uchiha..." He chuckled lowly pulling the covers again insistently. "Just sleep next to me and my body will recover... your chakra will help me get mine back...please?" He asked. He sounded so small.

Sasuke nodded. "I am I just don't want to be under the blankets. Stop pulling at them, you'll make yourself more tired." Sasuke angled his face towards Kakashi's. "Just close your eyes, I won't go anywhere..."

Kakashi felt like a little kid again, he just wanted that precious skin to skin contact and so, if Sasuke wouldn't come to him he would go to Sasuke. He pulled the blankets down and pulled the teen against him quickly before he would have anything else to say. He knew he was being stubborn, but the feeling of Sasuke's back against his chest was comforting- it relaxed him. "There... good enough."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pulled away, bringing the blankets over both of them. "Please go to sleep now," he whispered. It was rare that Kakashi ever let himself get this tired. Sasuke couldn't help but think about everything the man was doing for him. Maybe...maybe he should be more accepting and just let Kakashi win the bet. The man was already over working himself for this bet. Sasuke kissed Kakashi's neck. Maybe that could be his Christmas gift to Kakashi.

Kakashi snuggled closer and pulled him impossibly nearer to him, stealing his warmth and his love in that single embrace as he shut his eyes trying to follow Sasuke's order as best as he could. With his eyes shut and his arms fully locked around Sasuke's body he purred. "Thank you," he said, then he was out... lost to sleep as his heart slowly beat in his chest, his dreams enchanted by the little white Uchiha he had come to love.

Sasuke felt Kakashi fall asleep. He kissed his forehead gently then closed his own eyes, following suit. "I love you," he whispered against the man's chest, "Thank you for making this Christmas a little better..."

If Kakashi had been awake the teen knew what his reply would have been. But, unbeknownst to Sasuke, their bond was about to get much more interesting.

A/N:

MAKandCHEESE:HOLY CRAP 8 SENSEIS! HOLY FUCKING CRAP! Ha ha, you ask me what is better than two? You know what I say? EIGHT! Ha ha ha! Well, I hope you now will not underestimate chapter Nine. You don't wanna miss that. So, as always.... Read, Write, and REVIEW and I will LOVE YOU! Byes.

kakasasu_4ever: Woo! Chpt 8 and it was posted pretty quickly. We're working on it so please keep reading and reviewing! We love to know what you think!

hugs,

MAKandCHEESE and KakaSasu_4ever


	10. The Ninth Day of Christmas

Disclaimer: WE don't own Naruto or its characters and make no profits from writing our stories...they are purely for fun!

Sasuke felt Kakashi press into his lower back, right above his ass cheeks, causing him to release a moan and open his eyes slowly. The man had been doing that all night and Sasuke couldn't help but be turned on by the constant stimulation and moans that left his sleeping boyfriend's lips. Sasuke pushed himself from the bed, instantly feeling how painfully hard he was. He looked down at his hard, red member and saw the precum pooling at the head. He wrapped his one hand around it, letting out a small moan. He was so hard, so painfully hard, but he didn't want to jack himself off. He wanted Kakashi to fuck him, but as he let his eyes fall on the man, he saw that he was still sleeping. Sasuke couldn't wake him, Kakashi was probably still very exhausted. He let his hand fall from his painful erection and took a deep breath. He just had to think of something else. But of what? Sasuke let his eyes run around the spare room. There wasn't much there however. He sighed. This was not going to help him with his ordeal. He had to think of something...but what?

Sasuke growled.

Stupid jonin, he always did things like this.

Stupid...sexual things.

That was probably why he got Sasuke something for Christmas. That was it! He could find what the hentai was hiding! Sasuke smirked and walked out of the spare room, strolling to their bedroom. If he was Kakashi, which he was glad he wasn't, he'd hide a Christmas present in the most obvious place. So obvious that no one would think to look there. But Sasuke wasn't anyone. He smiled at his own ingenuity and opened the closet door. Stupid jonin. He'd find that gift.

Sasuke began moving boxes and clothes, searching for the present he knew was in there. He lifted the jonin's old ANBU uniform and placed it on a hanger, the man really did need to take better care of his things. Sasuke went to hang another uniform when his eyes caught the purple toy that he'd promised to throw away. His cock was still burning and as he lifted the plastic off of the floor, his blood began to boil. Well...no sense in being hard all day. Sasuke brought the toy to his own cock, letting it trace over his sensitive head.

"Oh," he gasped as he looked down for the remote. Where was it? Sasuke moaned as the cold plastic touched his shaft. He didn't need the remote, his hands worked just as well. Sasuke forced himself to walk over to his bed and lay flat on it, spreading his legs. He reached over to Kakashi's night stand and pulled the lube from it, dropping it temporarily at his side. He let his eyes close as he imagined that the plastic toy was Kakashi's cock. That the man was hovering above him, teasing Sasuke's cock with his own.

"Ohh, Kashi," Sasuke panted as he let his one hand wrap around his shaft and begin to pump it. He could just imagine Kakashi, wrapping his hand around

Sasuke's pumping his cock with him. He could feel the man press his own cock against Sasuke's hole before whispering huskily 'prepare yourself for me, slut. Make your hole good and loose.' Sasuke moaned at his imagination, dropping the plastic toy and instantly grabbing the lube. He'd stretch himself for his Kakashi...

Kakashi chuckled under his breath from the current position he held behind the door. He watched Sasuke eagerly, his hungry mismatched eyes teasing themselves with glimpses of the hot naked teen's subtle sexuality as it bloomed into something much more erotic. Sasuke slut was home for the holidays it seemed, and Kakashi had picked the perfect place to catch the show. He patted himself on the back for or his wonderfully orchestrated plot.

As soon as Sasuke had fallen asleep he'd put his perfect little plan into action. No sooner after he had laid down beside the teen did he recover his chakra supplies, but decided to stay in bed with Sasuke. It wasn't everyday he got to enjoy the quiet sleeping Uchiha like this, and so he'd cherished it. Until, that was, Sasuke started moaning and pushing back against him insistently, obviously his sweet dreams had taken a turn for a more appropriately adult fantasy. Kakashi could have woken to teen and fucked him right there- good and hard into the mattress before the Uchiha knew what had hit him.

But, that would not have been interesting. And everyone knows Kakashi Hatake does not do anything without a little shock value to it. So, he wondered how he could possibly make everything that had happened work in his favor, when the answer hit him, rushing through Sasuke's moans. Sasuke would be hard in the morning, that much he knew. But what would the teen do without Kakashi? He knew that Sasuke had felt bad for draining all his energy and being the adorable little thing he was he would let Kakashi sleep. But, he would be desperate. Kakashi knew just how to play with the teen, how to turn Sasuke's raging slutty nature into a fun filled day number nine on their Christmas countdown.

He'd got the ball rolling the night before, telling Sasuke about his present. Yes, Sasuke... being curious and obviously trying to take his mind of his precious Kakashi would look for something to do. He knew how much the little Uchiha liked to get into trouble, and so he would present him with the delicious opportunity for such a situation. Kakashi knew where the teen would look eventually and carefully laid out the correct items, saving on for himself, in the closet after he'd found the nerve to leave the shaking whimpering Uchiha in bed by himself. He walked back to the room after his preparations, sliding back into bed taking up his position. All he had to do now was wait... and wait he did. Now he had the Uchiha right where he wanted him, and right how he wanted him.

Sasuke gasped as he forced his lube covered fingers into his sore hole. It still kind of hurt but he was so turned on. "Ohh, Kashi," Sasuke moaned spreading his legs wider. He could hear the man's voice, hard, strong, and authoritative. Sasuke mewled as he added another two fingers. 'That's it, slut,' Kakashi would whisper as he placed kisses up and down Sasuke's writhing body, 'Make that hole big.' Sasuke felt his fingers scrape against his prostate causing him to gasp and arch. "They...they aren't big enough," he panted, "Kashi...they...they aren't big enough."

Sasuke brought his hand quickly to the discarded dildo and lined it up with his hole. 'Tell me how much you want it,' Kakashi would demand. Sasuke moaned and squeezed his eyes shut, his brain still imagining his lover hovering above him, touching him, kissing him, licking and biting him. "Oh, I-I want it so bad...please...please...put it in..." Sasuke didn't give his mind a chance to generate a response that Kakashi would give him, he thrust the toy in as far as it would go. "Ohhh fuck!"

Kakashi smirked and growled to himself, his eyes still drinking up the moisture that was Sasuke's lithe frame spilled over their clean sheets and pillows, staining them with his sexuality and Uchiha beauty. God, who knew he could spread his legs so wide? He wondered if that was what Sasuke looked like when he was away, playing with himself out of need. When he heard his name, his cock twitched and he almost lost the will to stay in his place. The fun was only just starting. He couldn't lose his cool yet.

Sasuke took a minute to let his ass adjust to the purple vibrator before he began moving it in and out of him. His eyes stayed closed, it was his way of pretending Kakashi was thrusting in him not a plastic toy. "Oh, oh fuck," he moaned as he increased the speed of his hand as it fucked him with the purple extremity. Sasuke let his head thrash side to side, his hair becoming messed up. "Fuck...fuck me, harder Kakashi!" Sasuke cried as he arched and increased his speed. He brought his other hand to his cock, matching the speed of the vibrator. "Oh, Kashi, fuck!"

Kakashi chuckled and decided it was time to start messing with the teen. He knew Sasuke wouldn't know what hit him and that thought was exciting to the man. He couldn't wait to see the look of shock and surprise on the boy's face. He'd been masking his chakra for over five minutes, watching the process unfold and inadvertently teasing himself. No more... he pushed in the first button... and waited.

Sasuke felt the vibrator begin to vibrate. "Ah!" he gasped. The thing had to have been defective or broken, from overuse, but to be honest, Sasuke didn't give a damn. He continued his ministrations, fucking himself hard and fast. "Oh...fuck...fuck, fuck!" he moaned as the thing vibrated against his insides, increasing the sexual pleasure. "God! Kashi!"

Kakashi purred at the noise, twisting the dial higher and higher until it was on the last setting in a matter of five seconds. He couldn't get enough of the teen's noises and panting. He wanted to see how far he could push his precious lover before he broke, before he begged to be fucked. This was just another fun game to play and soon it would get much better. "Oh yeah," he whispered, "Go harder."

Sasuke arched. The vibrations were tenfold what they had been. Fucking thing. That woman had been wrong; the vibrator went bad after only a couple months. But the pleasure of the uncertainty, the pleasure of the vibrator moving on its own, was making his fantasy that much better. "Yes, Kashi!" he cried, hoping he hadn't been loud enough to wake the man. He let his hand fall from his cock to the sheets, grabbing them tightly as he continued to let his one hand fuck him with the broken vibrator. He was going to cum soon...very soon. He sped up his self fucking, causing himself to arch off of the bed. "Kashi! God...ohhh...KAKASHI!!"

Kakashi chuckled again and pulled the switch back and forth, causing the vibrations to slow and speed up rapidly without so much as a warning to Sasuke's lithe form. This was getting too deep for the teen it seemed. If Kakashi let him cum like this he would never be able to have the rest of his fun. "Like that don't you? You filthy little slut, moaning my name while you fuck yourself," he called.

Sasuke moaned upon hearing Kakashi's voice. Had that really been the man, or was it just his imagination? God, he couldn't be certain. All he knew was he only had a little while before he'd cum and he couldn't stop his body, no matter how hard he tried. He forced his eyes to open but only got a brief view of his slutty body before closing them again. "Yes!" he cried the vibrator still acting on its own.

Kakashi flicked the switch of the toy off as he sauntered into the room. He chuckled to get Sasuke's attention, flicking the remote on and off on his hand as he Flashed the teen his evil smile, letting him know he was in for more than he had bargained for. "Look at this," he tsked, standing about five feet away from the teen. "Spread out on our sheets like a whore... that's what you are, ne? A fucking pretty little slut. Mm, look how your ass takes all of that in, like it actually gives you fucking pleasure. Don't you dare cum, or I will be forced to punish you, Sasuke-slut."

Sasuke moaned as Kakashi's words registered in his brain. "Kashi! I-I..." he cried his hand slowing. Punishment? Why did that turn him on? Sasuke opened his lust filled eyes and looked at his sexy lover. The man stood so proud, so strong, so dominate that Sasuke practically almost came thinking about his lover punishing him. "Call me...mmm…that again!"

"What was that Sasuke-slut?" Kakashi smiled and stepped closer to the bed, still refusing to even lay a finger tip on the teen no matter how much he had truly wanted to in that very moment.

Kakashi flicked the remote on again and purred. "I'm afraid I didn't hear you well over you goddamn moaning you little bitch. What do you want? Do you want to cum? You better not- want me to punish you?"

Sasuke moaned. God, nothing turned him on more than when Kakashi called him those names. It was so much different than when Jiraiya had called him a whore. Sasuke let his hand drop from the vibrating toy, letting it move inside of him. It was already nailing his prostate, and each time Kakashi changed the frequency, Sasuke was closer to cumming. "I-I want-mmm-I want to cum!!" he cried, his body arching again as the vibrations continued. He was so close...so close...

"Don't you fucking dare you little slut. If you cum I won't fuck that pretty little ass, I'll abuse it," he smirked, flicking the remote's dial again and again, rushing the torrent of vibrating noises from the machine as he watched Sasuke twitch and jump on the sheets. He was surprised with him really, for holding this long. "You little bitch, so greedy like a fucking whore."

Sasuke screamed and arched, his ass clamping down on the continually moving vibrator. His eyes squeezed as his body convulsed and cum shot from his cock. "K-Kashi..." he whispered his body trembling through his orgasm.

Kakashi growled before he began to tsk moving around the side of the bed as he glared at him watching as his young cock sputter and leak all over himself. He put his mouth next to the lithe Uchiha's ear, licking at the shell as he laughed evilly under his breath, teeth coming to nip at Sasuke's lobe. "You shouldn't have done that."

Sasuke panted and forced himself to look at Kakashi. "Y-you set me up," he whispered, "You wouldn't...have talked to me like that, if-if you didn't want me to cum..." Sasuke may have been coming down off a natural high, but that didn't mean his ninja brain ever stopped working. Kakashi knew that Sasuke always came when the man talked to him like that. He didn't know why, it just did. "Y-you want to punish me. You get off on it..."

"So what if I do?" He asked in a velvet voice, reaching down to yank at Sasuke's hair as he pulled his face up from the sheets, his authority leaking at the seams. "What the fuck are you going to do about it Sasuke-slut?" he pulled his hair tighter shaking it for good measure. Sasuke knew how to play this game well, and so he knew the rules. "Now roll the fuck over you little slut. Don't touch the toy."

Sasuke was a little surprised by Kakashi's sudden display of dominance, but he instantly found himself hardening at it. He licked his lips then Kakashi's forearm as the man released his hair. "H-hai, sensei," he whispered, allowing his eyes to show Kakashi his submission. Sasuke would normally fight this, but he couldn't fight it this time. For now, it was just better to submit. He rolled himself over and propped himself up on all fours.

Kakashi moaned at the sight of the teens ass sticking up in the air for him, cum running down the smooth front of his stomach and legs, the dildo still lodged up in his ass, twisting and vibrating again as Kakashi flicked the switch and watched it hum in between the pale cheeks. "Oh yeah, look how your ass takes that toy, like the fucking sweetest little slut in town, ne? Are you ready for sensei to chastise you, you naughty bitch?"

Sasuke gasped as the toy was switched on higher.

He moaned lightly. "Oh, sensei," he whimpered knowing Kakashi would be more turned on by this, "Yes, sensei, please...please chastise me...punish your slut..." Sasuke let his eyes slip closed, the vibrator still moving inside of his ass, brushing against his prostate.

Without warning Kakashi let his hand fall forward directly on Sasuke's ass, the dildo pushing in farther as he chuckled, licking the delicate line of Sasuke's throat and collar. He watched the teen stiffen and it made him feel a fire rush up his spine, causing all the hairs on his body to stand up on end. This gave their playtime that added thrill, he'd never get enough.

"On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me," he quipped, his tongue lashing out at Sasuke's ear," Nine solid smacks and an ass full of hot cream."

Sasuke gasped as Kakashi's hand fell firmly on his ass, forcing the dildo to thrust further in. Nine? Kakashi was going to do that nine more times?! "S-sensei," he whimpered his ass stinging where Kakashi's hand had smacked him, "Nine?" That mean he had eight more spanks. Shit, he'd be cumming again...especially if Kakashi kept talking to him like a whore.

"What, can't handle what you asked for you fucking slut?" he asked, his voice dripping in hot liquid sex and fire as he pinched Sasuke's reddening ass. "Too fucking bad, you'll take whatever I give you- and you'll fucking like it or else I'll start over again," He purred seductively, masking his words with his soft voice. He really was a pervert, but he couldn't care in the least at that moment.

Sasuke moaned. God, Kakashi was so fucking hot when he was like this. "Sensei," he moaned a hint of seduction in his voice, "You trained me...ohhh...so well. Don't you think I'm a good whore? That I can't handle it?" Sasuke shook his ass slightly, "Aren't I a good enough whore?"

Kakashi then growled and smacked his ass hard again, watching as the teen winced and shook beneath his ministrations. "I don't know any more you little bitch. I told you not to fucking cum and what did you do?" he hissed, shaking Sasuke's hair when he clenched the back of his head again. "You fucking came didn't you?" he growled, biting at his ear. "Don't cum by the end of this... and maybe I'll fuck you."

Sasuke's breathing hitched. God this was so fucking hot. "I-I wanted you to punish me, sensei," he moaned his ass stinging brutally, "I was bad, so you'd punish me so badly. Sensei, please, please keep punishing me...I-I need to learn my lesson..." Sasuke hated how pathetic he sounded but he knew Kakashi was so turned on by this. It was amazing how quickly Kakashi turned into this...this Master, this Sensei. Sasuke never really noticed how much Kakashi liked this, and since the man was always doing something for him, he'd make this experience the best he could for Kakashi. "Mmm, Master I promise not to cum until you tell me to..."

Kakashi purred and ran his fingers down the spine of Sasuke's back gently before slapping him again without warning. "Oh, that's a good slut. You be good for sensei and he will take very good care of you." He chuckled, feeling the toy buzz beneath his fingers as he gently soothed Sasuke's ass. "Only six more to go my pretty slut. Can you handle that?" He asked, clicking his tongue.

Sasuke jolted with the smack then shivered as Kakashi's fingers ran down his back and over his ass. "Yes, master, oh yes," Sasuke mewled. His ass stung, his ass cheek was probably red, but he knew Kakashi wanted this. "Your slut can handle anything his master gives him. I have the...the best master...ever." Sasuke knew his ass would hate him after this but...as much as it hurt, it was a huge turn on. "Mmm, more please, please master..."

His ass was met with two more consecutive smacks as Kakashi leaned down and claimed his mouth. The mouth was conquered with all he had; enlisting tongue, teeth and lips to do his bidding. He felt the smaller teen mewl into his mouth as he pulled the dildo in and out of his ass rapidly before leaving it go again. He loved to tease- he was good at it. "Mm, pretty whore," he moaned.

Sasuke cried out as Kakashi smacked him then fucked him. Everything hurt so badly that it felt so good. His body shook in pleasure-filled pain. "Ohh, Master...more...please..." he moaned. He couldn't believe how turned on he was but he wanted more. "P-please...I-I'm being so good..."

Kakashi smiled and licked at the teen's lips. "How hard do you want it, ne? You kinky little Uchiha slut?" he called him names, but only because he knew Sasuke enjoyed it. "Mm, yeah I can't wait to put my cock in you... look how well you take your fucking filthy toy... yeah," he whispered into the teen's ear as he nipped the shell and pinched at Sasuke's nipples.

Sasuke leaned into Kakashi's lips capturing them in his own. He knew he wasn't supposed to act on his own, but there was only so much submission he could give without taking a little bit of control. And besides, Sasuke liked being punished. Especially by Kakashi. Sasuke pulled his lips away, licking them, trying to savor every taste of Kakashi off of his lips. "I want them hard, Master, as hard as Master thinks I need them."

Kakashi smiled wickedly, aiming two more perfect thrusts of his hand against the pale globes. Oh he loved that sound so much. It was like music to his ears. The sweet sound of Sasuke's delicate pitchy screams as he slapped his ass as hard as he could. "You like that? Or is it too hard for you my pretty one?"

Sasuke felt his whole body tense as he screamed. That hurt A LOT! The force of Kakashi's smacks had forced the vibrator in further. Bruising his already abused prostate. But it was such a turn on. He shook his sore ass, "Oh, its so good, master...mmm...so good. You're so good to your slut...so good..." Sasuke bit his bottom lip and pushed his ass backwards. "How many more slaps do I get, Master? How much longer until you fuck me?"

Kakashi chuckled. "I could give you two more... but if you'd like it I could give you more my pretty little cock slut. But I thought you wanted me to fuck you? So which is it? You can't get everything you want my little slut," he commanded, fucking Sasuke with the toy again as he pressed the ball of his wrist into the remote laying in the bed, causing the purr of the toy to return. "Mm, baby..."

Sasuke cried out and arched as the toy began moving faster inside of him. He threw his head backwards, moaning. "Ohh, I want you to fuck me Master!" he moaned his toes curling, "P-please!" Sasuke moved his ass back further. Being seductively submissive was something he knew made this better for Kakashi. He'd let the man have it because once today was over...Sasuke wasn't going to let this happen...Merry Christmas. "Master, please, I-I'm being sooo good...right?"

Kakashi chuckled. "Yes," smack, "Good," spank, "Boy." Kakashi said, finishing off the last of the teen's chastising. Oh he was probably pissed with Kakashi for doing this to him, but it only made his submission that much more drop dead sexy. Kakashi purred as he strayed down, lapping at the hand prints on Sasuke's ass, then his hole when he pulled the dildo out. "What did you want again?"

Sasuke shook as Kakashi pulled the toy out. 9...9 spanks and he had done it surprisingly without coming. "Fuck..." he panted. Was he supposed to still be Kakashi's pet? Sasuke turned himself around and dropped onto the bed, pulling Kakashi over top of him. "I want you to fuck me," he whispered smirking. He was done playing pet, at least for now. "You've done all this, and I know how hard you are, so why fight it? Hmm, Master?" Sasuke teased.

Kakashi smirked, and licked at Sasuke's throat as he settled over top of him. "Go and get your prize, Sasuke. You can have me anyway you'd like me," he taunted rolling off the teen and posing beside him on the bed, his hard stiff cock jutting out from his center. "How does my sexy little Sasuke-kun want his sensei, ne?" He teased, laughing as he brought a hand to cover his mouth modestly.

Sasuke rolled on his side, letting his hand trace Kakashi's body then toy with the man's clearly hard cock. He leaned into the man's side, pressing his lips against his ear. "How long have you been this hard?" he whispered as his hand began stroking it, "Did you get hard watching me fuck myself?" Sasuke kissed Kakashi's ear before rolling himself on top of him, making sure to have the man's cock nestle in between his ass cheeks. Sasuke brought his hands to Kakashi's chest and ran his palms over the man's hard muscles. "Do you want me to ride you?"

"I told you, because you were a good boy," he panted, hands soothing over Sasuke's hips in a possessive manner, "I told you that you take it however you want it. Or is your sensei's gift not good enough for you?" he growled, squeezing the teen's pelvis with sharp hands as he purred at the sight. "Mm, do you have a fantasy, Sasuke? Is there something you want to do... with me? To me?" he chuckled.

Sasuke gasped as Kakashi squeezed his hips tightly. "Mmm, don't flatter yourself," he laughed moving his ass slowly, "Besides, you seem to know all my fantasies." Sasuke leaned down and kissed Kakashi teasingly, pulling away just as the man got into it. "After all, Kakashi Sensei is so smart...he knows everything," he mocked his lips curling in a smirk. He loved poking fun at Kakashi, it made the transition from role playing games back to real sex easier. Sasuke continued to roll his hips, making sure to press his ass against Kakashi's painfully hard cock.

Kakashi growled at the teen and rolled them over, pinning the smart mouthed Uchiha below him with a chuckle. Kakashi leaned down to taste the delicate line of Sasuke's jaw with his lips, nipping up to the teen's mouth before he plunged inside and bit at the offending muscle inside, teaching the teen to keep his words where they belonged. Kakashi laughed at pulled up. "I know you're a slut, too. I suppose that's good enough briefing for what I'm about to do to you, Sasuke."

Sasuke gasped as Kakashi bit his tongue then rolled his eyes. "You like to think I am a slut," he whispered as he moved his hips upwards and against Kakashi's. The man was so hard it was kind of surprising. "You want to fuck me, bad, don't you?" he teased letting his hand fall in between them and run up and down Kakashi's torso, playing with the man's nipples. "Hmm, seems your body reacts just as quickly as mine does to your touch," Sasuke whispered pushing his lips up to Kakashi's then pulling away quickly, "You are just as much my slut as I am yours...admit it."

Kakashi chuckled at the teen, watching as he struggled to pretend to have control. It was rather cute, actually. Kakashi ran a hand down the teen's stomach, and towards his lower parts, being sure to touch him in the way he knew would make Sasuke's toes curl in pleasure before he reached the teen's cock. He took both of their erections in hand and gripped them tightly together, watching the teen gasp. "You're my slut, Sasuke... you do what I tell you to... you take it when I tell you to, and you never fucking play with me unless I like it. So I suppose I should let you pretend you're in control tonight, ne? Give you some praise, little bitch?"

Sasuke gasped. He wanted to fight that whole statement because Kakashi did NOT own him...but it was so hot when Kakashi thought he did. Sasuke didn't know why he liked when Kakashi talked to him like this; he really didn't because if it had been from anyone else, he would have gutted them like a fish. But not Kakashi. Kakashi...Kakashi made being dominated undeniably sexy. "Pretend?" Sasuke whispered his eyes gleaming with sexual desire, "You don't own me, and I don't do anything I don't want to." Sasuke knew, in the grand scheme of things, that this argument was null. That it really had no point, but he liked pushing Kakashi. He liked seeing all the man's sides. It made their relationship more fun that way. "And, I am definitely no bitch."

"I beg to differ," Kakashi purred, jacking them together, "You are my Uchiha. Mine. No one touches you, no one looks at you- not the way I do. You're mine, Sasuke," Kakashi stated firmly, capturing the teen's lips as he rubbed down against his grip on both their members, stomachs giving them both delicious friction as they rubbed together. Kakashi forced his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, the hot orifice accepting the muscle as it probed deeper inside of the teen's mouth.

Sasuke practically moaned into Kakashi's kiss as the man rubbed their cocks together. He could barely keep his eyes open as he grabbed Kakashi's face and intensified the kiss anyway he could. He held Kakashi's face tightly, not letting the man move for any reason then forced his lips harder against Kakashi's. He let his hips move with Kakashi's hand, and begin to thrust slowly upwards with him.

Kakashi could feel the teen thrust against him with need, causing him to swell with pride that he was the only person who could relieve Sasuke of such a symptom. Kakashi moaned and pulled his lips back, still pumping the smaller male beneath him with a sturdy pulse and pull of his hand. "Do you need me bad?" he whispered against the teen's lips. "Do you want me right now, Sasuke?"

Sasuke couldn't believe he had succumbed to lust so quickly...but he had. He kissed Kakashi again, roughly, nipping at the man's lips, "Yes," he growled, "Tell me how bad you want me." He let his eyes stare directly into Kakashi's gaze. The man always said it to him, always, and now Sasuke wanted to see what it was like on the other side. He wanted to hear that he had such an effect of Kakashi that he wanted him just as badly.

Kakashi purred and moved his hand from their leaking cocks to Sasuke's small orifice, sliding a finger against the puckered flesh lightly, moaning as it loosed for him. "Mm, I want you bad Sasuke... I want inside of you..." he growled, offering his dominance to the small Uchiha below him and at his mercy. "You belong to me and I plan to reinforce that fact right now." He shoved his finger inside roughly with a growl, feeling the ass around his digit spasm and tighten. "Oh- fuck yeah."

Sasuke gasped and arched. His ass was still loose because of the vibrator...but it felt so different having Kakashi, any part of him, back inside. "Ah, Kakashi!" he gasped, "Fuck-mmm-I'm stretched...ohhh..." How did that one finger give him so much pleasure? "Y-you know that...stop screwing around," he semi-ordered as his body began to get hotter. He let his eyes stare Kakashi in his, "Just-mmm-fuck me."

"Screwing is the fucking idea, Sasuke."

Kakashi groaned and leaned down, biting at the teen's mouth as he commanded him, swallowing his dominance with ease. "Oh, don't you worry baby," he said low and meaningful, "I'll fuck you. I'm going to tear you up down there, Sasuke," he threatened, replacing his finger with the head of his cock, moving it over the hole as he tested the teen's reserve.

Sasuke moaned and pushed himself over the head of Kakashi's cock. "Then what are you waiting for?" he asked as his hands grabbed Kakashi's shoulder's for support, "Afraid to hurt me? You-mmm-know you can't...I'm fucking made for you." Sasuke kissed Kakashi roughly again, thrusting his tongue inside of the older man's mouth before it was pushed back and forced into his own mouth. He knew Kakashi would dominate his kiss, it was just what he did, what he always did.

Kakashi purred and ran his lip over Sasuke's teeth, marking and mapping the wet nation of Sasuke's mouth for himself as he thrust his hips forward brutally hard, sheathing himself in the tightness of Sasuke's ass completely. He growled at the feeling, that wholesome feeling of taking and giving to the pile of mush below him. Sasuke was boneless on the sheets, his gasping and little sexy noises, the fuel to Kakashi's eager strokes into him. "Fuck- all mine. Say it, Sasuke- fucking... ah yeah... say it?"

Sasuke moaned sexily as Kakashi thrust into him roughly. Gods, it was so much better than that plastic toy. He let his fingers dig into Kakashi's strong shoulders and he instantly began pushing down on Kakashi as he thrust into him. Sasuke knew what he wanted and obviously so did Kakashi. Then he realized the gray haired shinobi had said something... "Ahh-mmm, I-mmm-yours!" he cried out making sure to thrust himself down on Kakashi as roughly as the man was thrusting into him. He wanted to feel their bodies, their power, it was something he needed. "All-fuck-yours!"

Kakashi grunted and pressed his mouth to the juncture of Sasuke's neck, suckling like he was quenching an ancient thirst and Sasuke was the only thing there was to drown out the pain. Kakashi's hips thrust on their own accord, their skin catching and smacking together in an erotic melody of their love making. "Fuck- oh yeah... like that... all mine... all-oh shit... yours!" Kakashi growled out.

Sasuke moaned again, pushing his head back further into the pillow. He couldn't come up with anything smart to say, they were moving so quickly, so roughly, that Sasuke was fighting to keep his mind clear enough to moan out the man's name. Sasuke wrapped his legs around Kakashi's hips, giving them both a new angle, and causing him to cry out as Kakashi nailed his prostate. His fingers dug deeper into the man and he instantly brought their mouths together in a heated, passionate kiss, anything that would do to match the stimulation that was going on through their groins.

Kakashi moaned and arched up above the teen, hitting a completely new angle before he crushed his lips back down and smothered the teen with another hot kiss, stealing the words and sexy little noises he made straight from his mouth. Kakashi's hips pistioned erotically, the sinews tightening and fidgeting beneath his skin. The air was musty and the head board was the loudest noise of all as it crashed against the wall due to the power of Kakashi's strikes, marking their thrusts. Kakashi's tongue twisted against Sasuke as the thrusts got heavier and considerably more animalistic.

Sasuke cried out into the kiss, his body being inundated with pleasure. "Ka-aahh-shi...fuck...oh God," he moaned brokenly, his lips pressing against Kakashi's as he spoke. He could hear the deafening sounds of their skins smacking against each other and the headboard knocking into the wall...that meant... "Fuck!" he screamed Kakashi repeatedly nailing his prostate with both deadly accuracy and absolute power. The man really was fucking him...

Kakashi growled against the soft lips, his eyes closed in the passion of it all. He pried them open quickly, wanting to see the look- that look on Sasuke's face. His flushed features were completely and utterly sexy. The splayed hair and sparking obsidian orbs, tears of pressure leaking from the sides of the Uchiha's eyes made this the most perfect picture Kakashi had ever seen. The jounin rocked forward, knocking the teen further up the bed as he heard the headboard clatter against the wall; a sign of their need. "Oh yeah," he growled against the soft pink ... fuck! You almost-- t-there?"

Sasuke had never been so close to cumming after such a short period of time but his body was telling him, he was more than almost there. "Ahh," he moaned forcing his eyes open and his hands to cup Kakashi's face. "Fuck...cum...with me," he moaned his eyes fighting to stay open, "I-ahh-want-mm-you to cum...in me-fuck-with me!"

Sasuke felt Kakashi nail his prostate again making the whole room explode into white. He forced his body to stop before it came, wanting only to cum with Kakashi. They rarely came together, Sasuke always came first followed by Kakashi...not tonight. Not now. Sasuke wanted to cum with Kakashi not before him. "Fuck...please!"

Kakashi nodded against Sasuke's forehead, nibbling at his lip at the same time as he thrust in hard. "Yeah... one more time baby... one more," he moaned against his face, sweaty and eager to release them both from the rapture they had created. Kakashi pulled back and smirked before thrusting in again with his whole weight, actually moving the bed and nearly breaking the headboard as they both came. "Fuck- Sasuke!"

Sasuke cried out as Kakashi filled him and his body shot out his own seed. He instinctively pulled Kakashi closer, holding the man's chest to his as he came. "Fuck, fuck, ahh, fuck," Sasuke panted heavily against Kakashi's lips, their hot breath mingling as their bodies finally slowed and stopped. "Kakashi...mmm..."

Kakashi braced himself over the teen, his legs shaking and shifting as he panted, pressing a kiss to the teen's forehead before he rolled over on the other side, dropping on the bed beside Sasuke haphazardly. "Oh... fuck," he muttered, body trembling as he felt Sasuke's cum stick to his chest. He turned over to look at the teen offering a smile before kissing him on the cheek. "You were amazing..."

Sasuke smiled and let out a small laugh. "I know," he teased forcing himself to roll onto his side and press himself against Kakashi. "But I guess you were alright...you know for being so old," he whispered running his fingers through his own cum as it stained Kakashi's chest. He slowly brought it to Kakashi's lips then his own, before licking the salty essence from them. He wasn't particularly drawn to the taste of his own cum but he knew Kakashi found it sexy. And...it didn't hurt to be sexy.

Kakashi smirked and sucked at the fingers as he chuckled and brought his lips to Sasuke's, mingling the tastes together and savoring his younger lover for a moment before pulling back and rubbing his abused ass. "I might be old but I certainly had you in your place. I think I almost broke the headboard this time," he winked. "You really have to stop being so sexy, or I'll end up killing myself," he chuckled, running his right hand over Sasuke's side.

Sasuke let out a small laugh. "Well I guess you should back out of our little bet then," he teased, "After all you still have 3 days and I wouldn't want you having some sort of heart attack because your old heart just can't take it anymore. You know, baby, you aren't getting any younger and I'd hate to see your little old heart be broken when you lose all your sacred porn."

Kakashi chuckled. "Just because its gonna kill me doesn't mean I have enough will power to stop, Sasuke," he laughed, still rubbing the teen's hot ass, seeing the welts beginning to rise on his pale skin. Yeah, that must have hurt. But Sasuke did like it at one point- it had excited him. Kakashi mused that he should probably bathe with the teen and pamper him, but that would come after Sasuke stopped with his little jabs. "Meh, I don't need porn, I just like it to give me ideas of how I should torture you next," he smirked deviously.

Sasuke rolled his eyes then let out a small yelp as Kakashi's hand ran over his welts. Well, he knew there would be repercussions from that little sex adventure and he was pretty sure he'd walk funny tomorrow, but Kakashi had been so turned on. "Oh really? You mean the great copy nin, the eternal bachelor of Konoha, doesn't know all the tricks of the trade?" Sasuke laughed pushing his face upwards and kissing Kakashi gently. He forced himself to roll on top of him and run his fingers through Kakashi's silky silvery locks. "I heard all the rumors about you," he whispered kissing Kakashi again, "You know you don't need those books..."

Kakashi chuckled and kissed the teen's chin from his place a top the man, as if he were a throw of some sort. "Heh, I don't need them," he smirked, "But I like to make sure... that the one I aim to please has been receiving all the latest..." he smirked and whispered, "Crazes." Kakashi smiled and laid his head back, just enjoying the teen's heart beat against his chest. He giggled from his place in the sheets, watching the feline features of Sasuke's face turn into a smile.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and placed his head down on Kakashi's chest. "Mm, maybe, or you're just one big pervert who reads porn all the time," he teased, "Poor Kakashi-hentai, going to lose all that porn. What will he do without it?"

"Oh well," he mused, "I have you here after all. You're all the porn I can handle, Sasuke," Kakashi chuckled, running a hand through Sasuke's hair gently as he moved the other hand to his lower back, draping his arm over his waist. "Your ass is better than any Icha Icha any day of the week. So if I lose my porn, be prepared for double- no triple!- the sexual harassment in this house."

Sasuke smirked. "Mmm, maybe I'll take more missions. What then?" Sasuke let out a small laugh, "Looks like I'll have to buy you more lube...with triple the jacking off, your poor cock is going to need something...I guess I know what to get you for Christmas, huh? A lifetime supply of lube."

"Is that so? Well then looks like the dildo I bought you will be up your ass triple the time then too, Uchiha." Kakashi growled and pushed the teen off of him before stepping off the bed and walking out the door.

Sasuke was shocked by Kakashi's reaction. Straight out floored. Was...was he really mad? Sasuke let a small sigh and closed his eyes. Well, tonight would prove to be interesting if he didn't get his ass out there and at least attempt to apologize. He pushed himself off of the bed and walked slowly out of the bedroom and into the hallway. He walked towards the living room, the only other option being the spare room, someplace he knew Kakashi wouldn't go.

Kakashi whistled and stepped out of the bathroom, a small tube and his signature orange book in his left hand as he strolled down the hallway on his way back to the room until he spotted Sasuke. He furrowed his brow and called out to the small Uchiha. "Sasuke," he called, "What are you doing out of bed? Get back in there and relax," he said firmly.

Sasuke glared at the man, confusion filling him. "What the hell was that?" he growled, "What are you doing?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and raised the tube above his head waving it. "Ointment," he said, "For your welts? I can't apply it if you're up and about you know?" Kakashi rolled his eyes. And the Uchiha called him slight of mind? He might have left on that hard note, but it was only to teach Sasuke a lesson, and to pay him back for the time Sasuke had walked out himself. "What are you doing up?"

"You bastard," Sasuke hissed storming past the older man and into the bedroom. He threw on clothes as fast as he could. Damn that jonin, damn him! Sasuke was...was concerned that the man was going to...to be mad or dump him or something! Was this his kind of joke!? If it was, he was NOT laughing. He yanked his jeans over his abused ass, making him gasp and his ass scream in pain.

Kakashi came in the room and grasped Sasuke by the shoulders, letting the teen struggle in his arms. "Calm down," Kakashi said firmly, "You did this to me once remember? But you went to get water? Now stop trying to struggle and let me put this on you- okay? I'm sorry I hurt your feelings," Kakashi stated genuinely, looping his fingers in Sasuke's belt loops, pulling them down slightly.

Sasuke wanted nothing more than to punch the arrogant jonin in the face. He pushed the man roughly instead and pulled his pants back up. "Fuck off," he retorted, "And...I didn't do that...that was..." Sasuke stopped. Nope, he wasn't going to say it, saying it made him weaker. "Look, whatever, I'm going for a walk. Have a good read," he snarled grabbing a shirt.

"Sasuke, I-" Kakashi pulled him by the arm and sighed, watching the teen's face. "Okay..." When he saw the rage he sighed and let go, walking out passed the teen slowly, in reverence. He walked down the hall slowly. What had begun as a lesson for the teen...well now it had gone wrong. He wanted to show Sasuke how he thought about the missions he went on... how it affected him... how it made him feel, even if it was a joke. But he figured he could just show his agitation and come back to sooth the teen. He thought wrong. He really was an Uchiha. Kakashi stepped into the bathroom, shutting the door to a crack before he turned on the shower, wanting to wash away whatever feelings he was already swimming in.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip and left the room quickly. He didn't want to...to deal whatever it was he was feeling and the only way to make it stop was to become numb.

Sasuke pushed himself out of the house quickly, allowing the cold Christmas air to chill him to the bone. He hadn't bothered to put on a coat, he was just wearing his T-shirt. Damn Christmas! Damn it! It never did anything good for him, ever! Sasuke glanced up and looked at the city, the Hokage's tower standing proudly in the middle of it. Maybe he should forfeit this stupid bet and just go on a mission. Yeah, he could be away for Christmas...

Kakashi was about to step under the shower... but after thinking about it, he realized what a mistake it was to leave Sasuke... like that. He knew how fragile the boy was and so he threw on his ninja blacks as quickly as possible to dashed to the door. Then something caught his eye; Sasuke's coat.

No, he didn't... Kakashi's heart froze as he grabbed the coat and ran out of the house. He saw Sasuke standing a little ways down the street. Kakashi's heart sank, sure enough the teen was outside without a coat- drenched in sweat in the forty below weather. He was going to get sick- and Kakashi wasn't going to let him do that to himself. With a few ounces of chakra he poofed to the teen, dropping his jacket over his - I'm sorry..." he muttered,"... just when you talk about missions... I ... I hate it... its a big deal and I needed a minute to cool off... please come back inside you don't have to talk to me or even look at me just please come inside and stay warm," he pleaded, unsure if he should touch the teen.

"I forfeit," Sasuke sighed as he continued to look at the Hokage tower, Kakashi behind him, "Keep your porn, I don't care." That was a lie. He cared, he cared and that was what made Christmas time so hard, what made loving someone at Christmastime so hard. Christmas was nothing but a holiday of sadness, it tore people apart then gave them false hopes at a new start. Look what it had done to him and Kakashi. It just...wasn't worth it. "Go inside, you'll get sick."

"No, Sasuke..." he began, placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder hesitantly. "I don't want anything...I don't want the Icha Icha," he stopped, wondering if it would be okay to get closer. "I don't...I can't...I only want you. Can't you see that? Please...come back with me..." he pleaded softly to the Uchiha's back, knowing that he had failed. He had let Sasuke slip again. "I need you...that's all. I don't care about anything else!" he stated firmly, spinning the teen around in his arms and pulling him against his chest soundlessly.

Sasuke didn't push himself from Kakashi, he didn't struggle, he just let it happen. "I told you...how I felt about you going on missions...about what they did to me," Sasuke sighed his arms hanging at his sides, "And you never once said a word to me about what you felt about me going on a mission. Instead, you do this..." Sasuke stopped himself and wriggled free from Kakashi's arms. "How is what you did...?" He stopped again and shook his head. He didn't want to do this. "Just go inside, you don't have a coat and you're going to get sick..."

"Sasuke..." he began, "When I'm not talking to you, I'm thinking of you." Kakashi let his head fall, ashamed of how much emotion he was allowing to bloom on his features.

"When you're away, I'm hurting inside for you," he smothered his tears, keeping his voice straight as he clenched his chest.

"Because I can't protect you-and if I talk about it-I don't know how to make you understand..." he struggled, and shook his head, pulling the teen back into his arms. "My heart sinks, my belly aches, my mind goes numb, I hurt for you because you can't...I can't say to you that I'm afraid you'll die like the rest of them. I have to be strong for you-I have to make it okay because when...when I..." he sobbed, letting his grip on the teen loosen. "I miss you," he said straight out, his shoulders falling as his mismatched eyes shook and had no idea where to look. "When I'm talking to you, I'm thinking of us. When you're with me I come alive," he smiled, eyes still hidden as the forbidden liquid pooled. "Heart beating, belly flying, mind racing... when I am with you I don't want to think about death-I want to live. I want us to live..." he pleaded, all noise halting and leaving them in a clean field of white soundless time. "Alive for you," he smiled, tears on his cheeks, not caring anymore, "I love you."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi. This relationship...it was breaking them both. He walked over to the man and hugged him loosely. Was this poison for them both? Was Christmas going to take everything from him like it always did? He let his eyes close and felt Kakashi's arms loop around him. What was he supposed to say?

"Do you love me too?" Kakashi asked slowly. He knew the answer but he just needed to hear the teen say it. "If you love me this is all worth it. I would never trade anything for this feeling." he stopped, pulling the teen to him closer, making sure the coat was covering most of him. "As long as you are with me...I can deal with everything...I can take it. Just...be my Sasuke? Be mine? And I'll be yours, okay? All yours? I'll never read another stupid Icha Icha ever again," he said genuinely, burying his face in Sasuke's hair, "Just start by coming inside okay...?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes...I love you," he whispered, "And I don't want you to give up your porn..." Sasuke closed his eyes. Why did Christmas always make him so sad? Why did he always feel like anything good would be taken from him now?

"Then say it like you mean it Sasuke," Kakashi whispered, hoisting the teen into his arms, making sure not to touch his sore ass. He walked a little with him, taking him in slow rhythmic circles as if in a dance.

"You're always so sad, Sasuke," he said softly, watching Sasuke's face. "You know...I'm not going anywhere...I have to tell you something..." Kakashi smiled slightly, spinning Sasuke in his arms again, the drifting snow decorating the teen's hair.

Sasuke moved with Kakashi unsure as to why the man was dancing? Was this...was this dancing? Sasuke let Kakashi move with him, then let his eyes drift back up to Kakashi's. The man looked different in his ninja gear without his headband and mask. Sasuke couldn't believe Kakashi came out without his mask. Sasuke brought his hand to the man's face, his brain registering Kakashi's last comment. "What do you have to tell me?"

Kakashi bowed his head and raised it again, unashamed. "I want to resign. I've had enough of fighting and I'm much happier as a sensei...having team seven changed me...and you changed me," Kakashi smiled. "I want to live now, and I want us to have time and not worry. I want to be able to follow you on missions when you go...that's why I am resigning next year. I want to live. I just want to be Kakashi Hatake...the old pervert sensei that belongs to the last of the Uchiha clan. I'm tired of fighting the good fight, I've seen it all and frankly this life- the life of a shinobi...I don't want it. I want you." Kakashi smiled.

Sasuke was...floored. Kakashi loved being a ninja, he was so good at it...he was the best shinobi Konoha had...and he was willing to give it all away? "Kakashi..." Sasuke felt his voice fail him. If Kakashi resigned, then they would never be allowed to go on missions together...and Sasuke had wanted him to...to go on the long mission the Hokage had asked him to take... "Is that what you really want?" he whispered as he stopped the movement and cupped Kakashi's face.

"Yes, ultimately I think it is," he offered a smile, slowly edging his way towards the house. "I won't rush into it...that's why I am waiting a year. I just need to see my life as it is. As ours," he smiled, shutting his eyes and resting it in Sasuke's hand contentedly. If he could live life like that everyday...in Sasuke's hands...that would be paradise. "I want this, but I know if I rush things I may regret it. I need a year...to figure out if fighting is really what I want...because right now...all I want is you, Sasuke. It hurts more to be away from you than to shove a kunai under my nails. If I can't be with you-missions or home-then there is no point in being a ninja. Because what I wish to defend is my family and that means you," he whispered, his words like kisses in the brisk air.

Sasuke leaned up and kissed Kakashi gently. Family? They were a family...? No, Sasuke didn't have a family. But Kakashi was all he wanted...and he didn't know when he really came to that realization but he did. "I want you too," he whispered, releasing Kakashi's face and hugging him loosely.

Kakashi smiled, "And you have me...you will always have me. I will always be yours...however you want me," he whispered into the teen's hair, ruffling the freezing locks with his hot breath as he carried the teen in his arms up to the front of the house. "Soon," he smiled, "Soon I'll be able to show you how much. I promise you," he smiled in his voice, clutching the teen to his chest. "Forgive me for hurting you, Sasuke? You know I never meant it...right?"

Sasuke placed his head on Kakashi's shoulder. "I overreacted, we both know that," Sasuke whispered, letting Kakashi carry him. Even though they were outside, Sasuke had never felt such warmth in his whole life. He let his eyes close and wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck loosely, "I love you...and...I'm..." Sorry! Sorry! Just say it! Sasuke felt his voice fail him and his mouth stay open. He let out a small sigh and closed his mouth. What was wrong with him?

"I love you too, and," Kakashi smiled and kissed the teen's forehead, taking his first step on the stairs leading to the apartment. "I know, I'm sorry too Sasuke," he smiled, knowing the word... the teen just wasn't used to using it aloud and that was fine. Kakashi could feel his emotions anyway. He'd still hear the same words even if Sasuke was mute.

"I love you just the way you are...everything, every small detail that makes you mine," he said proudly, kicking the door open. "And that makes me yours too." Kakashi said cheerfully as then a small glitter caught his eye. The tiniest reflection of light was bouncing off their door frame as reproduced by a small bell nestled in a traditional Christmas ornament. He laughed, pointing his chin up. "Mistletoe..." he said softly, leaning down to look at Sasuke's face.

Sasuke smiled sadly and leaned up to press his lips against Kakashi's. It wasn't anything demanding, just a brief kiss to lighten Kakashi's mood.

"If you're going to kiss me," Kakashi breathed slowly, "then do it like you mean it-like you know you own me," the man smiled and leaned back in, nuzzling his nose against Sasuke's.

Sasuke pulled the man's face to his quickly, pressing his lips against the man's harder this time. He let his mouth fall open and Kakashi's tongue to enter his mouth. He kissed back making sure to convey his love through his lips, and only his lips.

Kakashi smiled into the kiss, his heart warm and firing inside his chest. He was sure Sasuke could feel it as he pressed his lips to the teen in a hard word ridden kiss. It said so many things; I'm afraid...I love you...I want you...I need you...don't leave me...please let me love you too... There were so many things a kiss could say...and this one, well, it was certainly saying them all.

Kakashi moved past the threshold of the door, kicking it shut behind him as he smiled against the teen's lips, taking them back to the bedroom where he laid Sasuke down softly and crawled up beside him, just looking at him...watching him... Making sure he was okay. "Do you want me to put that ointment on for you? Then we can have a nice nap and I'll make you some dinner, ne?" he tempted, smiling his signature smile, trying to warm the teen.

Sasuke shook his head, freeing himself of his coat and shoes before nestling up to Kakashi. He placed his head and his left hand on the man's chest. His only request was simple, he just hoped Kakashi would agree. "Just lay with me," he whispered his eyes closing as a indescribable warmth filled him.

"Okay, Sasuke-kun," Kakashi nodded, and snuggled against him before pulling the covers back over them. He wrapped an arm around Sasuke's waist, gently petting his back through his shirt, soothing him with slow rhythmic circular movement.

"I'll stay as long as you want, baby...I'll always be here for you...now shut your eyes, and try to relax okay?" he instructed, noticing the eyes in question closed. Kakashi smiled...he looked so content. "Mm, I love you, Sasuke..." he said quietly, letting himself relax into the sheets and the teen resting against him. This was perfect-this was what Christmas was all about. Now, if only he could get Sasuke to see it. If only he could make him understand.

Sasuke inhaled deeply, Kakashi's words engraving themselves in his mind...his heart. He felt bad for overreacting, but something inside him had just snapped. He had felt like…Kakashi was almost...like Kakashi was mocking his feelings. Of course, he wouldn't tell the man that, he didn't want to make him feel bad. Sasuke sighed softly, making sure his hand was resting on Kakashi's chest, clutching the black ninja shirt loosely. "I love you too," he whispered.

"Sasuke..." Kakashi smiled and although he felt that not all the hurting had not completely receded their home, he knew it soon would. He would make this better for Sasuke; he would show him that he loved him and that he'd never be alone in the world. The softness of his heart was aflame with a grateful sigh, swaying the seas of his hope and rocking them both to gentle dreams. "I know..."

Sasuke didn't quite know why Kakashi had said it...did that mean he didn't want to hear Sasuke say it? Was he still aggravated with him? Sasuke glanced up at Kakashi then turned his face back down and closing his eyes again. They both needed sleep, a good night's rest would make tomorrow better. Maybe that was what Kakashi was hinting towards. He inhaled deeply and kept his mouth shut. There wasn't anything more to say. Christmas was rearing its ugly head again, and just when Sasuke was beginning to change his mind...it did what it always did. Damn this stupid holiday. Sasuke bit the inside of his mouth, he still had yet to get Kakashi anything for Christmas. Even though he hated the wretched holiday, he owed Kakashi at least one nice thing...at least one. Tomorrow he would brave the shops and get something for his silver haired lover.

"...and I love when I hear you say it," he smiled, kissing the top of his head. "Please... never stop," He whispered quietly, pulling a hand up from under the covers to massage Sasuke's scalp. "All I need... for any damn holiday there is... is for you to say those words to me. Nothing could buy the feeling it gives me," he smiled, "To know that you love me."

Sasuke felt a smile grace his features. As much as he wanted to crack a joke at this point but he figured it would be distasteful. He hugged Kakashi tightly and glanced up at the man. "I won't...just close your eyes," he said, trying to banish the smile from his lips.

Kakashi chuckled and kissed at the teen's unavoidable smile, he was so cute when he was trying not to be. He obeyed the teen silently and popped his eyes open again. "I can't not yet..." he offered, a complete look of peace falling over his features. "I don't want to miss a second of the smile, Sasuke."

Sasuke blushed and rolled his eyes. He forced his hand to gently cover Kakashi's eyes, guiding the man to close his eyes. "I need a nap," he said trying not to laugh at the situation, "I mean you tricked me into playing with myself, then had sex with me. Just close your eyes for a little...or at least pretend to sleep."

"I'm perfectly content watching you sleep. Indulge in an old man's dreams, Sasuke?" he chuckled, his eyes blinking under Sasuke's palm as he nuzzled against the slight teen.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and removed his palm from Kakashi's eyes. "Fine...but if I wake up and you're molesting me...I'll make you sleep on the couch tonight," he teased placing both his head and hand on Kakashi's chest, "And don't think I won't..."

Kakashi smiled kissing the teen's forehead. "No," he started, "I just want to be next to you while you look so happy...it means I'm doing what I have set out to do," he added, closing his eyes for good measure in a content sigh before letting them open again. "Besides, you'd have to deal with my crying all night if I was on the couch. I promise I'll be good."

Sasuke let out a small laugh. "You do whimper like a dog when you don't get your way," he whispered closing his eyes again. He moved his head and placed it as close to Kakashi's heart as he could. He didn't know why, but hearing the constant thudding of the man's heart in his body was so...calming.

He was briefly thankful to Christmas, for giving him and Kakashi this time together, but he knew it was just a temporary thing. That the holiday would take its vengeance somehow. "Looks like we have an understanding then, ne?" He joked, breathing happily as his chest rose up and down, the weight of Sasuke's head on his heart comforting beyond belief. This was how it was supposed to be... he would show Sasuke that. He would make his life a real life- he'd give him what he never had and much more. "But I have what I want now, so I'll be quiet and let you rest," he smiled, kissing Sasuke's hair once more. "Rest now, Baby... I'm here."

Sasuke nodded and relaxed completely. It felt so good, so relaxing to just lie like this. He let his breathing slow and his mind wander slightly. Tomorrow would be better...tomorrow had to be better. "I love you," he mumbled before he could stop himself.

Kakashi smiled at the words, letting the teen drift away as he petted his soft onyx hair. "I know Sasuke," he said softly, his voice drenched in underlining emotion and grateful suffocation of some syllables when he muttered into the Uchiha's scalp, "and I will always love you too."


	11. The Tenth Day of Christmas Part 1

Disclaimer: WE don't own Naruto or its characters and make no profits from writing our stories...they are purely for fun!

Sasuke took a sip of his coffee and leaned against the counter, his welt covered ass preventing him from sitting...much. He let the warm liquid drip down his throat, spreading its bitter tasting heat through his cool body. It seemed their house was always cold in the winter...Sasuke hated it but Kakashi said it wasn't all that bad, that his apartment used to be ten times colder than this one. Sasuke glanced over at the man, who was currently munching away at his breakfast and sipping his own coffee, his mismatched eyes glancing over the newspaper. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the sight. Sometimes Kakashi acted like a five year old child, and most of the time he acted like a horny teenage boy, but there was that rare occasion where he truly did act like an adult...and Sasuke found it so...appealing. It really made him realize their age difference and how lucky he had been that Kakashi fell in love with him and not someone his own age. "Anything interesting?" he asked as he took another sip of his coffee.

Kakashi smiled from behind his paper, and set it down for a moment beside his empty coffee mug as he looked at Sasuke. "Meh, Jiraiya's been caught stealing the Hokage's panties again it seems. Everyone has been asked to make sure he goes straight to her office when they see him," Kakashi chuckled, standing and walking over to the coffee pot beside Sasuke to get more caffeine for his aging body's needs. He kissed the top of Sasuke's head as he grasped the handle. "But it seems you're the best news I'll be getting all day... in fact you're probably the best news I'll have for the rest of my life," he added slyly, filling his mug before setting down the pot to kiss Sasuke's cheek. "Does your ass still hurt, baby?" He asked, noting Sasuke's position.

Sasuke shrugged. "Nothing I can't handle," he replied placing his mug down on the counter then turning back to Kakashi, "Do you want more eggs? More breakfast?"

Kakashi smiled and kissed Sasuke's cheek again before shaking his head. "No, it was fantastic- I'm so full... god that Sharigan comes in handy ne?" Kakashi chided, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist tenderly, and he twitched as the teen winced in his hold. "Hey, Sasuke... would you let me do something for you, baby? It would make you feel good- and its not sex," he responded before the teen could protest.

Sasuke smirked. "I'm fine but it's obvious you won't let me say no, so what is it?" he asked placing his forearms on Kakashi's shoulders and holding his hands behind his neck. "And how do you know I'm going to like it? That's an awfully big assumption, Kakashi."

Kakashi smiled and lead the teen backwards, his feet and sight guiding Kakashi as he let his eyes drape over the teen. "First, let's go to the bedroom? Okay?" Kakashi smiled sweetly, kissing the teen's forehead as he wrapped his arms around the slender waist slightly tighter so the teen wouldn't get off course. "You'll like it because it's me doing it- we both know that, Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked and followed Kakashi into their bedroom. As soon as he got into the bedroom he turned his back to the bed to face Kakashi. "You shouldn't flatter yourself. I don't like everything you do...and what do you plan on doing in the bedroom that isn't sex?" he asked as he walked closer to Kakashi, "Going to molest me gently then?"

Kakashi smirked and shook his head, automatically rolling his eyes- a habit he had picked up from none other than Sasuke himself. Kakashi released the teen and dimmed the light in the room to a soft glow. "Get on the bed, please?" He tried asking politely, keeping any sexual purr or rise in his voice from showing as he kissed Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke did as Kakashi asked and climbed onto the bed slowly. "So now what?" he asked laying down on Kakashi's side of the bed and burying his face in the man's pillow. He smiled...it smelt like him. He always did this when Kakashi was on a mission. He'd sleep on Kakashi's side of the bed and bury his face in the man's pillows...just to smell him...it made him miss him less. "How come your pillows are better than mine?" Sasuke teased as he turned his face to watch Kakashi.

Kakashi smirked stepping over to their shared bureau and snatching something from the drawer before he walked back over to the bed. "My pillows are better? And here I thought that my stealing yours was the solution to my bad pillow problem. Guess I've been wrong, ne?" Kakashi teased crawling up on the bed beside Sasuke, planting a ticklish kiss behind his ear. "Ready? Or are you too busy molesting my pillows, baby?"

Sasuke smirked and rolled his eyes. "Molesting your pillows? Your jokes are getting worse," he retorted as he tried to look at what Kakashi had pulled out of the dresser. "What are you going to do?" he asked making eye contact with Kakashi then thinning his eyes playfully, "Should I be ready for your mischievous hands?"

Kakashi tsked and shook his head, clenching his secret acquirement in his palm before he forced Sasuke's eyes away for a moment. "My hands? Ha. You should think about that question yourself before you ask me it," he chuckled and nuzzled his head against the teen purring. "Now take off your shirt and lay back down on your belly for me," he blurted out, knowing the teen would have yet another smart remark. He always did.

Sasuke sat up slightly, pulling his shirt over his head and casting it off to the side, before lying back down on his stomach. "On my belly, babe? Really? What are you five?" he asked, "And why does my shirt have to be off...I thought you weren't going to do anything sexual..."

"I'm not, I'm trying to be sweet," he said before he pouted his lips in mock anger. "Now do you want a nice massage or not?" He chuckled, laying the same cherry blossom oil they had used before beside him as he kissed the small of Sasuke's back. "I wanted to do something nice for you," he murmured against his back. "I feel bad about your... ass," he stifled a laugh and kissed the back again, smothering his laughter.

Sasuke laughed and placed his head happily back in Kakashi's pillows. "It turned you on, besides, I told you it wasn't that bad," he said trying to keep his smile hidden in the man's pillow, "But who am I to turn down a massage...you're actually kind of good at it."

"Pfft, Kinda? Right." Kakashi snorted against his back and pulled up for a second to reach for bottle of scented oil so he could begin his massage. Kakashi spent a few more seconds just nuzzling against Sasuke's back before he uncapped the bottle and sniffed it, sighing contently. "Do you want the oil too, Sasuke?" he asked calmly.

Sasuke breathed in the fresh scent then nodded. "Sure...it...it actually smells good. Much better than those strawberries," he teased looking back at Kakashi, smiling softly. He knew Kakashi was a little disappointed with his strawberry snafu but Sasuke appreciated everything the man did for him. "You know, you should let me create a shadow clone so he can watch you, then I can give you a massage...too," he said a faint blush tickling his cheeks.

Kakashi smiled and kissed Sasuke's cheek as he leaned forward before pouring a little of the cold oil on Sasuke's skin, making the teen jump. "Mm, maybe next time," he chuckled lovingly, "This time- today... I'm making it all about you, okay?" Kakashi asked, watching the clear syrup drip down the centre of Sasuke's back, pooling at the base of his spine before he gently slipped his finger through.

The cold liquid instantly began to warm as Kakashi's fingers began massaging it into the center of his back. "You've made these last 10 days about me," Sasuke whispered, his eyes shutting with the pleasure his muscles and skin began to reel in. How was he going to repay Kakashi for everything he gave him? Sasuke still had yet to slip away to go shopping...how could he possibly...how could he show Kakashi how much he loved him...that he appreciated and loved everything the man did for him?

Kakashi smiled. "You agreed to our wager, and so you must put up with the consequences," he laughed, applying a little more pressure on Sasuke's shoulder blades as he sat off to the side of the teen, not wanting to straddle him to safe Sasuke's ass discomfort. "No matter how pleasurable they are," he chuckled louder, bringing his fingers down low through the oil.

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief and turned his face to Kakashi. So the bet was still on? "I forfeited," he whispered, "Yesterday, remember? Or has it already fled your old mind?"

Kakashi shook his head. "I forgot to mention, you can't forfeit," Kakashi chuckled, his own cleverness escaping him as he pushed lower, working a kink in Sasuke's lower back. "You've got a lot of tension in the lower muscles Sasuke, I'd advise you to stay off your feet or this could affect your missions, baby," he stated, paying close and tender attention to the area.

Sasuke felt Kakashi's fingers move against his knotted back. "I can't stay off of my feet," Sasuke replied, "We both know that. I have training and things that have to be done. Besides, I can't just sit around all day. It's just not me." Sasuke sighed as Kakashi's fingers moved in deeper to his stressed muscles. It felt so good. "And I'm sure you have a lot of tension too...you should let me do this for you."

"Well for the rest of the Christmas holidays you're going to relax and you're going to like it," Kakashi chuckled, pressing a kiss to Sasuke's temple as he rubbed his lower back expertly, watching the muscles twitch under his fingers. "I told you... maybe later," he winked, saying the words cheerfully as if he was pretending to scold the teen. "If you're a good Sasuke and do what I tell you to," he jested.

Sasuke smirked and let himself fall into the pleasures of Kakashi's fingers. Well, if the man wanted to pamper him, who was he to stop him? It was odd, being taken care of, but it was nice. "If I'm a good Sasuke," he laughed, "But being naughty is so much fun and you like when I misbehave."

Kakashi chuckled and pushed his fingers deeper, getting into the rough tissues with a quick push and pull of the tense muscle. The teen really needed to take it easy or he'd end up hurting himself. "Good Sasuke doesn't necessarily mean behave. I could tell you to do naughty things after all," The jounin said playfully, adding some more oil to Sasuke's back, spreading it over his pale skin.

Sasuke sighed as his much held tension began to disappear. Who knew Kakashi could be so good at this? "Where did you learn how to-mmm-do this?" he asked letting his eyes slip shut. Kakashi was amazingly talented and his hands even thought they were killing machines were very soft and calming right now. It really wasn't helping his sore ass, but all the tension he'd been holding onto seemed to melt with Kakashi's moving fingers.

Kakashi smiled and kissed the nape of Sasuke's neck, purring as he went along with his fingers deftly undoing the knotted muscles beneath the skin of the young Uchiha. "I learned how- well... I learned how to do this originally when I was perfecting the chidori. The movement of your muscles going so fast exerts you so much, and massaging the area helps keep things together," he smiled, "But I have a much better use for it now."

Sasuke smirked and let his breathing slow. He was so...grateful. How had he been able to...to get Kakashi? What had he done to deserve him? "Kashi, can I ask you something?" he asked as each of his knots seemed to disappear from his back. He didn't want to be mushy, but he was honestly curious as to why. Human emotions were hard for him to understand. And why not have Kakashi teach him a little more?

Kakashi kept the content smile against his lips, the delicate appearance of his unmasked face bared completely for the teen as was per the usual about their home. "Mhm, what is it, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, his hands still working his back but moving to a new location on the teen's shoulders, feeling even more knots now. Wow, Sasuke was going to have to learn how to take care of his body.

Sasuke gasped as Kakashi's hands moved to his shoulders...God...that felt even better. "Why me?" he asked bluntly, "Why did you choose me? I've never done anything good for you...I was a traitor...I mean I still am considered one, at least to some people...so, why me?" he asked his eyes still closed. Sasuke didn't mean the question to be rude, he really was just so curious. He knew why he had chosen Kakashi; he'd always had an eye for the man, a huge crush. But why had Kakashi wanted to be with him?

Kakashi smiled and sighed, leaning forward to kiss Sasuke's cheek before he explained, still working his shoulders. "Well, it's more like you chose me, Sasuke," The man began, his words sinking deep. "From the moment of the bell test, I saw something in your eyes when you would look at me. It was more than a drive to win or avenge." The jounin shifted slightly, turning and bracing his knee against the comforter. "When you looked at me, you were saying something, and you probably didn't even realize it. I recognized myself in your eyes, and I saw that need. You needed me," he smiled and kissed the nape of his neck again. "I went home that night, the first night I became your sensei... and I looked in the mirror and a part of me realized..." he paused chucking, "Well, as corny as it sounds. I needed you too."

Sasuke opened his eyes. "Even though I left? Betrayed the village..." Sasuke asked as Kakashi's fingers kneaded into his very tense shoulders. Sasuke didn't realize how much tension he had up there until Kakashi's fingers began massaging knot after knot after knot. Sasuke bent his arm backwards to grasp Kakashi's one hand and hold it loosely. "After all the bad I did, you never faulted me, why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kakashi smiled and pulled up closer and stared the teen directly in the eyes. He didn't blink once and continued to stare into Sasuke's eyes. It must have been quite disturbing for a moment but then Kakashi softened his look and smiled, capturing the soft lips for a moment. "I'm in love with you. No matter what you do I will always be in love with you, and no matter who you are or have been, I have and always will be in love with you, Sasuke."

Sasuke pressed his lips against Kakashi's. It was nice to have someone who understood him...completely. "I love you too," he whispered turning on his side and pulling Kakashi closer to him, "I love you...so much and I...I always will." Sasuke pressed his lips against Kakashi's again, holding his face tightly. He didn't know how else to show the man how much he loved him, how much he appreciated him, other than to show him with his body.

Kakashi smiled and let the teen kiss his face as he laughed around the kisses. "I know, I know," he giggled, draping an arm around the teen's slim waist. "I know and I am so happy... I love to hear you say it. It means so much when I hear it from you," he smiled, "even if I already do know." Kakashi smiled even wider this time, his hand moving over Sasuke's back again, soothing the muscles as Kakashi pressed their lips together again. "I love you too."

Sasuke kissed Kakashi back then pulled his lips away, nuzzling his face into Kakashi's warm body. This was his favorite place. While he would never say it, and he'd certainly never admit it, Sasuke never felt happier than when Kakashi was so close to him that he could hear his heart pounding, sending the life through his body. "Thanks for the massage," he whispered his lips kissing Kakashi's skin gently as he talked.

Kakashi nuzzled down into Sasuke's hair, smelling the rich scent of shampoo and some traces of his own smell; It was Sasuke's own personal scent and it was always there. He could always tell it was him, just by the smell of the teen's skin. It was soft and cool, usually under laid with faint traces of soap and tooth paste. But it was always there. "You're always welcome, Baby." He replied, kissing the teen's gentle uncreased brow.

Sasuke nodded and pulled away. "I suppose," he started as he pushed himself up. He pushed Kakashi to lie on his back then straddled the man. His ass screamed at him, and he felt his face contort slightly, but for the moment he just has to ignore it. "I should give you a rub too, huh?" he whispered forcing himself to lie on top of Kakashi and kiss the man's lips, "Or...I could thank you in other ways…"

Kakashi rolled his eyes and sighed, taking control by wrapping his arms about the teen's waist. "I told you," he smirked, "Today is about you." He reminded, kissing at the teen's jaw with soft powdered kisses. He slowly began moving his hands over Sasuke's bare back, the muscles still pliant under his touch as his finger smoothed over the slick skin. "Mm, your back isn't complaining, ha ha."

Sasuke sighed. "Can't it be about us? I'm tired of days all about me. We've done ten days about me...what about you? Besides, there are two of us. And you should let me do something," he retorted, making sure to pout just like he had done when he was little. He always got his way when he pouted. He looked at Kakashi, "Please?"

Kakashi smiled and rolled his eyes, hands still smothering Sasuke's back with touches, as he leaned up to kiss the pouted lips presented to him with a small laugh in his throat. "You want so badly for me to let you do something," he paused, pressing a kiss to the pouted lips again, "That you would actually use the 'pout to get my way' thing on me? You must really be tired of getting spoiled, ne?"

Sasuke smirked. "You like the pout," he whispered against Kakashi's lips as sexily as he could muster, "But yes, you know I don't like all the attention." Sasuke kissed Kakashi quickly and threaded his fingers through the man's hair. He briefly wondered what Kakashi had planned for day 10...after all he said that Sasuke couldn't forfeit...so what was he thinking?

Kakashi laughed into the eager hungry kiss, letting the teen take control for the moment. If the teen wanted to kiss him, fine, but he wasn't letting this day fall through. Today was important and after the day's prior events Kakashi had changed his plot for the day and he was not straying from it. Kakashi opened his mouth for Sasuke and smiled into the kiss, his hands still massaging Sasuke's tense muscles. He couldn't help it- he just loved touching him.

Score! Sasuke intensified the kiss anyway he could, making their mouths jumble together, their tongues wrap around each other. He held Kakashi's hair tightly, holding the man to his mouth. He was glad to finally have control. He really didn't like all the constant attention, all the activities directed and revolving around him.

Kakashi was beside himself with all the attention Sasuke was giving his mouth. It was as if the teen hadn't kissed him in months. His tongue was so eager, thrusting and pushing into every corner of Kakashi's mouth, stealing and pillaging into the pliant wet cavern for anything he could find. It was rather cute actually to see the small Uchiha so caught up in a kiss. No matter how violently sexual the kiss became Kakashi would only see the tender neediness in Sasuke's wanting lips. Every time, all the attention Sasuke wanted or needed would be his- without delay.

Sasuke kissed Kakashi until his lungs begged for air. He pulled his mouth back, panting slightly, but kept his lips close to Kakashi's. Maybe, maybe this meant that Kakashi wouldn't direct this day at him. Maybe Sasuke had swayed him. "So, now can I thank you? You better let me, we both know that I don't do it that often," he teased kissing the man briefly again, "Mmm, can I?"

Kakashi chuckled. "You can thank me," he watched the teen's face light up; colors he'd never imagined graced the teen's supple pale cheeks. It was a rather adorable face. It was a shame that Kakashi would have to see it go. "By giving me another kiss and then being a good boy by listening to what I tell you to do, okay?" Kakashi chuckled.

Sasuke let out a small groan before pressing his lips against Kakashi's. "You don't deserve this," he whispered, "I'm not going to enjoy today which is another strike against you and your porn." He kissed Kakashi quickly, intently, passionately. The man, he really didn't deserve it but...Sasuke like kissing him. He was pretty good at it. Sasuke let his hands grasp Kakashi's hair, not tightly, just enough to show the man he was there. He pushed himself harder against Kakashi's mouth and swirled his tongue in the man's mouth. This was not a sign of submission, ooooh no. This...this was his way of...making a stand. Yes, that was what he was doing. Kakashi didn't control him...he was no puppet...

Kakashi chuckled into the kiss, letting the teen believe he had a grasp on the man's decision. It was not a good day when the Uchiha felt below his status and so Kakashi would usually play into his ploy of power, letting the Uchiha get away with certain things and allowing him to believe that he was in charge when he was actually in denial. Kakashi opened his mouth to the smaller ninja laying on top of him, moving his tongue to teasingly draw in the Uchiha's own pink muscle, and letting the teen steal away every last inch of his mouth to claim it as his own. Kakashi liked to see the cute Uchiha feel so powerful. The smile on the teen's face was excuse enough to let him do it. Kakashi's hands roamed the small back with eager fingers, pushing at muscles and working his shoulder blades, trying to release any stress detected there.

Sasuke felt Kakashi's hands move to his shoulder blades...massaging them. He pulled his mouth away and sat up more, trying to keep those oh so talented hands from his body. "You don't know when to quit," he panted, "Do you?" Sasuke forced himself to sit up, but instantly regretted it. His welt covered ass was still tender and it hadn't let him sit all morning so why would it let him do it now?

Kakashi chuckled and forced the teen back down to his chest when he heard the wince escape from the Uchiha's mouth. "Neither do you, obviously," Kakashi replied, giggling against Sasuke's cheek as he laid the teen back down against his chest, their hearts pounding against each other. "Does it really hurt that badly? Tell me the truth and I promise I'll stop trying to force the back rub on you," Kakashi bribed, kissing at the teen's lips with soft tonguing licks separating his kisses. "Please?" he added for good measure. Submission of his part always made Sasuke feel like he was top dog, which would make him feel less vulnerable and more up to telling the truth instead of lying about small things like usual.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm not a girl, Kakashi, I can take it," he said, "Besides, it's just uncomfortable. I'm not used to having my ass hit like that..." Sasuke wanted to add that it felt like Kakashi had been using 90% of his strength when he hit him, but he wasn't going to give the jonin the satisfaction in knowing that he'd overpowered him. "But now, you don't have to massage me anymore."

"Nope," Kakashi said matter-of-factly, "Now it's my turn to apologize." With that the teen was carefully pushed off Kakashi's body, still on his stomach with Kakashi holding his arms as he knew a struggle was about to take place. Kakashi cooed and shook his head at the rustling limbs, kissing behind Sasuke's ear. "Now calm down, I said I was going to apologize," the jounin chuckled. "Are you going to cooperate and take your pants off or I am going to have to restrain you and get a shadow clone to do it?" Kakashi laughed again quietly, nuzzling against the teen's hair. "Please... I just want to kiss it better," He said softly, submissively even, as he kissed Sasuke's ear, breathing against the cartilage softly just like he knew Sasuke liked- secretly of course.

Sasuke felt his breath hitch slightly. Kakashi wanted to kiss it better? Was he serious? "It's fine I told you," he whispered as he felt Kakashi's breath pass his ear, "And...you're such a pervert...I'm not letting you near my bare ass." Lie. Flat out, bold face lie! And Sasuke knew it. But he didn't want to accept that he submitted to Kakashi so easily. That the man really seemed to understand him...his likes, his dislikes. It was almost...scary to know Kakashi could control his so easily. He tried to squirm from underneath Kakashi, even if it was the last thing he'd ever wanted, but failed. Kakashi had him pinned more than he realized.

"Looks like I'll be disposing of your pants for the moment then," Kakashi shook his head and laughed, pressing one more tender kiss to Sasuke's ear and pulled back to deliberately blow inside, eliciting a small moan from the teen's throat. Victory was upon him it seemed. "You're too stubborn for your own good you know?" The man chuckled as he kept the pressure on Sasuke's back, using one hand to twist beneath the teen and yank down his zipper and undo his buttons. Man, Jutsu sign practice had really managed to help in that department. Kakashi removed his hand from Sasuke's front and moved it to the back, yanking down the garment quickly over Sasuke's ass by the cuff of his pocket, only noticing then that Sasuke hadn't been wearing under wear. It was likely due to the fact his ass needed as little friction as possible at the moment and Kakashi shook away the urge to make a dirty comment. Kakashi smiled and leaned back next to the teen's ear, pressing a few soft kisses upon his arrival as his hand slowly ghosted over Sasuke's lower back. "See? That wasn't so hard now was it?"

Sasuke felt the cool air of their apartment hit his ass making his skin constrict slightly, decorating itself in small goose bumps. "Let me go," Sasuke ordered turning his face to Kakashi's, "Since when have massages turned into grope-fests? If you think for a moment that I'm going to let you near me, then you are mistaken-don't look at me like that-I told you I didn't want this..." Sasuke went to continue the argument he seemed to be having with himself but stopped and turned away from Kakashi's mismatched eyes. His cheeks were red and he was flustered that Kakashi could make him jumble his words so easily. "Fine...whatever just do what you want..."

Kakashi smiled and the the restrains on the teen go, only applying a little pressure to his lower back so he couldn't get up and leave. Kakashi used one hand to raise Sasuke's chin up and back towards his place as he leaned forward and pressed a delicate kiss to the teen's brow. "I'm not going to grope you... I just want to kiss it better and say I'm sorry. I just want to put a little salve on it...it will make the burning feeling go away. This isn't sexual Sasuke," he added at the end, pressing another small kiss to the Uchiha's cheek. "Now just lay down and please let me do this, okay?" He smiled, nodding at the teen hoping he's reciprocate the action. He pulled his face away, dragging his limbs down the bed to Sasuke's red swollen bottom. When he arrived, a cool hand soothed over the teen's lower back before he nuzzled that same area. He raised his head after a moment and pressed a gentle kiss to each cheek, caring not to press too much pressure to the swollen area. He gave each cheek eight more kisses, making up for the nine he'd administered the day before.

Sasuke gasped as Kakashi's lips pressed against his skin. It kinda hurt but in the same aspect, it felt good. He buried his face in Kakashi's pillow, bending his arms around the puffy object and squeezing his eyes shut. He wasn't too sure why...but having Kakashi do this, pay so much attention to that part of his body was just...embarrassing. Yea, his ass hurt. It hurt like a bitch. But he didn't want Kakashi to swoon over it like a mother did a scratch. They were on his ass for heaven's sake, it was embarrassing to literally have your boyfriend kiss your ass.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. Forgive me?" Kakashi smiled and pulled back up, grabbing the bottle of salve from the floor and squeezed open a small dap after opening the tube. His finger gently swiped into the healing solution before taking the same digit and spreading the cool solution of his reddened cheeks. It was a few moments before all the area had been covered and Kakashi pulled away, letting the air dry the wet area before pulling Sasuke's pants back up over his ass a little ways. "Okay now you can yell at me," the man chuckled, settling down back near Sasuke, offering a small kiss to his ear when he had arrived.

Sasuke looked at him. "I'm not a child," he retorted, trying everything in his power not to pout.

Kakashi smiled and kissed at Sasuke's mouth. "And I know that, but I like to show you I'm not afraid to do silly things to make you feel better. Admit it," Kakashi smiled brightly, "You like to have control over me."

Sasuke's eyes thinned. So, the man thought he was in the dog house. Sasuke smirked internally. And Kakashi thought he could manipulate him! "You don't let me have control," he retorted, "You don't let me make my own choices. Prime example, this whole ointment thing. I told you I was fine and you ignored me. How could I possibly have control over you?" It was a valid point; he had to give himself that. However, he hadn't much protested once the soothing liquid came in contact with his skin.

"I don't recall you do anything to stop me, which makes me think that somewhere deep inside, when you push away all the embarrassment- which you shouldn't have because I see you naked every day and touch your bare ass more than that everyday- you really wanted me to give you that. You wanted me to be submissive and lick at my master's wounds, ne?" Kakashi smiled and kissed the teen's lips. "So," he started, still kissing at the teen's mouth like a hungry animal, "Forgive me for knowing you too well, baby?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. It was true, so unbelievably true that Kakashi knew him and knew him well. But at the same time, it was scary. How had Kakashi been able to see through everything? Every shield...every wall Sasuke put up. "You don't know the first thing there is to know about me," he whispered, "You just know how to embarrass me and then have sex with me." That...that was a low blow and once the words had left his mouth, he regretted saying them. He quickly bit the inside of his mouth, stopping himself from saying anything more. He briefly hoped Kakashi didn't take his comment to heart...he really hadn't meant for it to come out like that...all...nasty and such.

Kakashi was a little taken back by the comment. But, he had expected something of that nature from the Uchiha, it was only natural that such a person from their clan would be little intimidated by someone getting too close, even when they claimed to love them. Kakashi then smiled and kissed at the teen's proud mouth. "Yes," he started, "I know how to do those things. But," He added, "I know how to love you too, and that has to count for something."

Sasuke felt the surprise etch itself in his face. Kakashi...he really did understand him... He didn't know what to say or how to act. Why was this so new and difficult for him? Why couldn't he be as open as Kakashi, and tell the man everything he felt inside? Sasuke took a deep breath then broke eye contact angling his head downwards. How had Kakashi...how had he figured everything out? And why couldn't Sasuke seem to know that much about Kakashi?

Kakashi smiled and pulled the teen's face back his way, watching the soft pale features drenched in confusion. "You can tell a lot about a person by just letting them talk sometimes, you know?" Kakashi started. "That was the problem with you... you never really spoke to me. I had to rely on what I assumed... what I'd heard from others," Kakashi smiled kissing the teen's temple. "Then I bothered to start having a good look at you. How you acted and your mannerisms... and when I looked at you... your actions seemed to speak louder than you did, except for when you were telling Naruto off- then you had a set of lungs that was for sure," Kakashi chuckled. "But I think... you spend a lot of time looking at yourself, trying to figure you out, and I know it's not an easy thing- trust me, maybe you should just like who you are and go with it instead of figuring yourself out to change it for what you think you need to be," Kakashi smiled and kissed the teen's mouth again, lingering a little longer than he had meant to."I like you just the way you are, in fact I love the way you are and I don't even know everything about you. But that's the thrill in life... making little discoveries. Everyone I find just makes me love you more."

Sasuke was really at a loss for words now. So, being the thinker he was, he pressed his lips against Kakashi's again. This kiss wasn't like the other kisses he'd given the man while they were in bed, this kiss was to show Kakashi what Sasuke felt himself unable to tell. Sasuke let his eyes close as his mouth took over the kiss, pushing him closer to Kakashi, even if it was getting harder to be closer to him.

Kakashi opened himself up for the kiss, all worries and fears melting with the wet contact that the young Uchiha had initiated. Kakashi felt the sincerity of the kiss and snuggled in closer to the teen, wrapping an arm about his slender waist. This was new, it was- completely and utterly profound even without words or speech to explain the voice of the mouthed embrace. Kakashi could tell the teen was afraid of this. He was afraid to get close to someone only to have them taken away. Kakashi understood that, he knew the pain and anguish that came with trusting people and falling in love with them. Kakashi wanted that not to be the life for Sasuke. He wanted to show him the joys of life and that was truly what this whole Christmas bet was about. It was about life, and living. Dying and death. It was about everything they feared and everything they cherished. This was about giving up and giving in, and most importantly, this Christmas was about a beginning and an end- and about how their love would never cease to exist, it would never find an end.

Sasuke let out a small whimper into their kiss. They had kissed before, hell they kissed almost as much as they had sex, which was an accomplishment, but none of them ever felt like this. Sasuke could feel his heart slowing as his and Kakashi's kiss slowed itself. Sasuke was the first to pull back, but only for a moment. He hadn't planned on this little detour, but it was a welcomed one. He forced himself took look at Kakashi's eyes. He wanted to know how to read the man, just as well as Kakashi could him.

"Sasuke..." Kakashi smiled into the teen's watch, letting him explore his face, his eyes, his lips, nose, tongue, mouth... anything the teen wanted. It was all there for Sasuke like an open book. Kakashi let himself be read, sending out his fears and dreams in a single enchanted blink of his eyes as he listened to the sound of his own heart beat in his ears. "I love you."

Those three little words rang through Sasuke's body, awakening all his emotions. He knew Kakashi loved him and that he loved Kakashi back but it certainly didn't hurt to say it. After all, this was for Kakashi's ears only. Sasuke grabbed Kakashi's face loosely pressing his lips to any surface on his face. Sasuke pressed his lips against Kakashi's eyes, nose, cheeks...anything, everything... "I love you," he whispered in between kisses and pants, "I love you so much...I-I'd die for you...kill for you anything you ask me to...I'd do it....

Kakashi smiled at the wet affectionate kisses. The teen had really meant them, and he'd known that from the start, but hearing him actually say such things made the man's heart melt. Kakashi hushed his kisses with one long deep caress before he pulled their lips back again, smiling at the teen. "I want to give you something today... will you let me do this?" Kakashi asked slowly, and with desperate meaning. "Please baby? I want to show you how much I love you."

Sasuke couldn't have said no, even if he'd wanted to. "You said no gifts," he whispered, "I don't have anything to give you..." It was true. His 2nd year being a boyfriend, and he hadn't even gotten Kakashi a Christmas gift, let alone a gift that was given before Christmas. How was he supposed to keep up?

"I want this day to be for us," He smiled, "So don't worry, there is nothing to unwrap, and as you said, I haven't bought you a Christmas gift," He smiled. "I know you didn't want me to so I compromised," the jounin laughed and sat up some, watching Sasuke's chest rise and fall. He was so beautiful. Kakashi couldn't help but reach out to cup his face. "But first, how about we relax a little?"

Sasuke nodded. Relaxing sounded good. "If you want to relax, then why are you sitting? Shouldn't you be laying down with me?" Sasuke asked as he turned his face to look at Kakashi, "Or did you plan something else?"

Kakashi smiled. "Let's go have a bath, and that way the water will help the salve do it's job. I promise no more strawberry stuff," Kakashi chuckled, leaning down to kiss the top of the teen's head before he moved off the bed to stand at its side, helping Sasuke to his knees before wrapping two strong arms around the teen's waist and cradling him to his chest. "Yes," he sighed amused at Sasuke's pout. "I know you're not a child- I'm trying to be romantic," he chuckled.

Sasuke smirked. It was working. He had to admit, Kakashi was definitely making him feel like was truly in love, like everyday would be filled to the day with romance. It was almost as if he was stuck in one of Sakura's romance novels. "Alright," he submitted, hugging Kakashi back, "Just this once..."

Kakashi smiled, walking out the door, the teen hugged to his chest as his arms supported the small weight. Kakashi's feet followed their own path as the man kept his eyes directly on the teen, not stopping to look where he was going as he had the apartment memorized. Kakashi laughed a little in the back of his throat, leaning forward to kiss the teen on the chin. "You're beautiful, did you know?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, a blush decorating his cheeks. Damn Kakashi, he still made him blush... "I'm a guy," he replied, "You make me sound like a woman...calling me beautiful." It was true and even though he'd never say it...he liked when Kakashi complimented him like that. The man always looked like he'd never seen anything as attractive as Sasuke and it was nice. Sasuke let himself blink slowly, "But...you're not so bad yourself."

Kakashi chuckled and kissed at the teen's pouted lips again. "Heh, you and your looks Sasuke... I swear the first time I saw you I thought you were too pretty to be a boy," The man said sweetly, nuzzling at the teen before they arrived at the bathroom. Kakashi set the teen down on the floor softly, the pads of his feet making little noise against the tile."But now, you're just too sexy to be anything but an Uchiha," Kakashi cooed, kissing Sasuke's cheek then the bridge of his nose until he came to his lips and lingered there for a moment.

Sasuke kissed Kakashi. Ah, his name. Of course he was anything but an Uchiha. He knew Kakashi had meant it sincerely, lovingly, and Sasuke had taken it that way. But it made him wonder why he looked the way he did, why Kakashi found him so attractive. He pulled back slowly, placing a chaste kiss on Kakashi's lips again. He ran his finger through Kakashi's hair, dusting a piece away from the man's perfect face. Sasuke let his fingers trace the scar that covered Kakashi's sharingan. It was funny how people associated perfection and beauty with a face like his. A face that had no scars, little emotion to it...but not Sasuke. Kakashi's face was perfect. That scar...that scar showed so much of who Kakashi was that Sasuke found it the most attractive scar the man had. "You're perfect," he whispered, his voice low, "To me...I've never seen anyone as attractive as you..."

Kakashi smiled, and kissed the teen's lips slowly again, pulling back a little only to find that Sasuke's lips followed his. He let them kiss for another moment before he cupped the teen's face in his hands. "I feel the same way about you... your eyes just... don't take this the wrong way but you don't display emotions like most people... but your eyes are just- they say so much when doing so little. It's beautiful. You're beautiful," He whispered, placing their foreheads together and sliding a hand down the Uchiha's soft pale cheek.

Sasuke smiled and kissed Kakashi again. It was nice to hear things like this once in a while. It didn't mean that he wanted to hear it all the time...well...that he needed to hear it all the time, but it was nice to hear. "You're such a big softie," he whispered their lips still touching slightly. He pushed away from Kakashi a little then walked to the tub. "You know that right?"

"Only for you," Kakashi chuckled and stepped behind the teen, wrapping his arms around his waist but being careful not to apply too much pressure to his ass. He snuggled his face into the nape of Sasuke's neck, sampling his unique smell again and sighing happily before pulling back to turn on the water. "You know I can't help it when you're so goddamn sexy, Sasuke," he purred. "And when you're being cute," he laughed, pressing a kiss to the teen's cheek. "You have to see what you look like after you wake up, you could melt any man with the look you give me."

Sasuke laughed. "I could 'melt any man with that look'? Did you get that line from a cheesy love song? Or are you in the greeting card business?" Sasuke turned in Kakashi's arms, looping his behind Kakashi's neck, a small laugh gracing his features.

"That's not the point," Kakashi chuckled, rolling his eyes but nonetheless leaning forward to press his soft kisses to Sasuke's face. "The point is that you look at ME like that. It's my look and if other men knew about it they'd be jealous," Kakashi chuckled, he sounded so possessive. But he knew it turned the teen on so why not? Kakashi pressed his lips to Sasuke's smirking mouth once more, lingering. "Mine."

Sasuke smirked. Damn right he was Kakashi's. Like a lot of things, he wouldn't admit it, but it was true. "You wish. You're just lucky I liked you...and it's only a little, you know. I don't really like you, you're just...satisfactory in bed," he laughed, making sure to keep his arms around Kakashi's neck. If there was one thing he loved most about Kakashi, it was the man's ability to be completely serious about something one minute, then laugh and joke the next. He was so different from him...and it was nice.

Kakashi chuckled and kissed the teen ferociously on the lips, biting, licking and sucking as he slipped his tongue inside the gasping mouth before he pulled back when the kiss became more heated, watching the flushed face try to contemplate about what had just happened. He'd been ravished and he'd hardly realized it. "I have to keep up the good work then, ne?" Kakashi laughed giving the teen a smaller, chaste kiss before smirking down at him.

Sasuke smiled and pushed himself against Kakashi, forcing the man backwards into the wall. He grabbed Kakashi's hands in his own, forcing them against the wall before he captured Kakashi's mouth again. He kissed the man roughly, passionately, forcing his tongue in and out of Kakashi's mouth, trying to mimic the kiss Kakashi'd just given him.

Kakashi pushed back into the mouth, trailing his tongue over the hot wet lips, trying to get the teen to open up for him as he forced himself against the teen's pressure. The copy-nin bowed his head into the kiss, hearing the slick parting and touching of wet muscles in a saliva rich pop as their mouths parted again and again before returning to each other. The kiss broke for only a moment. "The bath," Kakashi chuckled, "It's going to overflow."

Sasuke pulled his mouth away and released Kakashi's hands. He hadn't wanted to...but it would be too much work to clean up the overflowing bathtub. He inhaled slowly then walked over the tub, turning the hot water off. Problem solved. He looked down at the hot water, steam rising from it. It looked soothing and warm but honestly, he just wanted to go back to making out with Kakashi. The only problem was...the mood...was lost. He dipped his fingers into the hot water, letting it warm his cool muscles, then sighed. It did feel nicer than he thought it would.

Kakashi stepped behind the teen and slowly worked down his pants and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "If you hurry up and get undressed I'll let you do that to me again," he chuckled, "in the tub." With that the offending material of Sasuke's pants were around his ankles and Kakashi set to work on his own clothing, tearing his shirt from over top of his head, rustling his unruly hair even more.

Sasuke smiled and stepped out of his pants, then into the tub. The hot water burned his sore ass and he bit his cheek, stopping the pathetic whimper he was about to release. He turned in the water, letting it slosh around him, as he made room for Kakashi. He looked up at the man who was still undressing. "Are you coming in before the water gets cold?" he asked smirking.

Kakashi smiled and gripped his boxer's by the waist band. "Well excuse me, some people have under wear to take off, Sasuke," he chuckled, yanking them down before sauntering over to the bath. He tested the water with his finger and smiled; perfect. Kakashi set one foot in before shifting his weight and sliding in behind Sasuke's soft form, smirking. "Not that I mind you without them, Sasuke. In fact I guess you could say a part of me prefers it."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Hentai, you know why I didn't wear underwear," he whispered turning himself around and pressing his chest against Kakashi's. He lied in between the man's legs, and rested his head on Kakashi's upper chest, his arms wrapping around his waist. "If you hadn't hit me so hard, maybe I could have worn underwear. Too bad being my master turns you on more than you want to admit, huh?"

Kakashi smirked. "Oh no," he began raising a hand to lift the teen's chin, "I like to admit that very much. Especially when you ask for it, Sasuke," he purred with his velvet voice, which was reserved only for Sasuke's ears and no one else's. Kakashi nuzzled their foreheads together and kissed at the teen's chin, with soft teasing lips. "But I know how much you like it when you," think- he added internally," when you're in charge, ne?"

Sasuke smirked. "I'm always in charge," he whispered against Kakashi's lips before dropping his head back down onto Kakashi's chest. "Remember? I own you...and I think you said...hmm what was it again? Oh yeah, that I control you," he whispered kissing the man's chest, "Nice try though."

Kakashi decided that playing to Sasuke's little denial trip might be interesting, and so he nodded to the assumption. "Mm, you know I'm just trying to get you all riled up because I want attention, ne?" Kakashi lied, but he lied well. He knew Sasuke would believe the sincerity of his words, no matter how much they reeked of naivety. "You do control me, don't you?" He played in to his lover's game.

Sasuke looked back up at Kakashi. So, the man was finally admitting it. "We both know that answer," he replied leaning up and kissing Kakashi. He wasn't sure why the jonin was finally admitting it, but nevertheless, it was nice to hear. Sasuke had a huge pride, even though he tried hard to ignore it sometimes, especially when he was with Kakashi, but when the man said things like this...he couldn't help how it made him feel. He wasn't sure why owning Kakashi's heart...knowing that the perverted jonin belonged to him and only him. He tightened his grasp around the man's waist and dropped his head back onto the man's chest. He owned him...owned his heart. And that was the only thing he ever wanted.

Kakashi rested his head against the teen's as he lay himself against his bare chest. Kakashi moved a hand from the water, sliding it up the centre of Sasuke's back, little water droplets forming a stream back into the sea from which they had come. Kakashi hand roamed over the small back, not massaging, only touching as he kissed the teen's forehead, completely serious. "I am yours," he smiled, "I want to be that way forever." And soon, I'll be able to show you how, he added mentally.

Sasuke smiled and closed his eyes. "Forever is a long time," he whispered. He wanted forever. No one seemed to make him feel as Kakashi did and he didn't want that to ever change.

"And a long time is still too short," Kakashi laughed a little, his chest rising and falling in the tub, gently making small ripples in the water as his wet hand played in Sasuke's onyx hair. This day was special and now that he had it all planned out he was sure that it would be the perfect prelude to Christmas. This was exactly what they both needed- not aside from each other. "Promise me forever, Sasuke." It was a demand, not a question.

Sasuke looked up at him. Kakashi...was expecting forever. "I promise you forever," he whispered. It was what he wanted. He wanted forever, forever with Kakashi. He leaned up and kissed Kakashi gently. The kiss wasn't lustful, it was only loving, something they rarely did. Sasuke pulled his lips away slowly and as soon as he met Kakashi's gaze, he blushed. Kakashi made him blush so easily... just looking at him, making him feel like he was the only one Kakashi ever looked at, made everything inside Sasuke melt. How did Kakashi do that...with just his eyes?

Kakashi smiled and kissed the teen's forehead. "I promise you forever, too," he whispered against the hot skin, noticing the blood rising to the top of Sasuke's cheeks. He was blushing- he'd really meant it. Kakashi smiled and pulled back, reaching upwards to grab some soap and a bottle of shampoo. "Let me, just for today? Let pamper you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded, his arms still unmoving. He didn't want to remove them from Kakashi's waist. "Just...don't expect to do this again," he whispered, "I don't like..." Sasuke stopped. He didn't want Kakashi to think he didn't like when he pampered him. Because he did...it just made him feel more selfish then he already was.

"Like it when I spoil you," Kakashi chuckled, uncapping the lid of the shampoo and setting it aside. "Yes, I know. That's why I do it, Sasuke," He smiled, pulling up some water in his hands to wet Sasuke's hair before he found the pitcher and filled it up. "I do it because I like to see you all flustered when you are the centre of attention. But don't worry, I won't make a habit. You are after all, the centre of my universe so that should tide he over between pampering sessions," the man chuckled, pouring the water through Sasuke's hair slowly, some trickling against his own chest. "Does it feel good?" He asked when he saw the teen sigh happily.

Yeah...oh yeah it did. He didn't let people pamper him. He'd cut his own hair ever since his mother died and he just never had anyone want to pamper him. It was an odd feeling. But it was nice...it felt good. He wiped the water from his eyes and looked at Kakashi. Was he serious about that center of the universe thing? "It's nice, thank you..."

Kakashi smiled and filled the pitcher again, "No need to thank me. This is a treat for me, Sasuke. I like seeing you happy," The man explained, pouring another jug of water over Sasuke's head, aiming to keep it from getting in his eyes. He dumped the last bit out with a splash, his fingers tangling in Sasuke's wet hair as he played with two strands, watching the teen's curious face. "Cute," he responded, laughing a little. "How do you do that little pout thing? It always gets me."

Sasuke smiled and shook his head. "I can't tell you, you'll use it against me," he replied, "I used to do it to my brother all the time. It always got me anything I wanted..." Sasuke stopped his heart clenching slightly. Did Kakashi know the truth? Or did he just think Sasuke was some pathetic child, holding onto the past, a child obsessed with who Itachi was? "He was a good brother...a-a good person…"

Kakashi looked down with caring eyes, lifting the teen's chin to look up at him. Kakashi sighed and nuzzled against him. Itachi had been a good person. He'd been forced to suffer agony that Kakashi would never know all for the sake of maintaining peace and saving his baby brother. There was no one in Konoha better, not even Kakashi. "He is a very good brother, who loves you very much," Kakashi started, using the present tense. "There is no one better than him, and he's probably really glad that you've come back to Konoha, Sasuke," Kakashi smiled. He knew not to talk about Itachi too much, especially around Christmas, it hurt the teen to think about him. Kakashi kissed the teen's forehead. Sasuke would talk if he was comfortable, and Kakashi would listen. "I know I am," he smiled.

Sasuke looked at him. Kakashi...Kakashi believed him. He really understood. Would he let him...let him talk about it? Sasuke hadn't been able to talk about what Itachi's death, his revelations, had done to him. Would Kakashi listen? "I just wish...I wish I would have known...I-I could have...I could have gotten him to come back I know I could have. Then...whatever was wrong with him, whatever sickness...Lady Hokage could have fixed it..." Sasuke bit the inside of his bottom lip, "He could have lived...but I was so stupidly naive..."

Kakashi sighed and hugged the teen to his chest. "You can't blame yourself, Itachi wanted you to do what you did," Kakashi started softly, petting the teen's wet hair. "Your brother suffered for a long time, but to know that you were alive when he traded your love for your disposal... he still went with a smile on his face like you said before. He's happy now, and no one can take that from him anymore, Sasuke," he smiled lightly, kissing the top of the teen's head. "Your brother loves you, and that's all that should matter, right?" Kakashi added, hoping that the teen would keep talking, that he would let it out and stop keeping things inside. It would kill him, all this anguish would be his end.

Sasuke felt tears he shouldn't be crying spill down his face. He didn't want to cry over Itachi anymore...he'd already done it once. But when...when Jiraiya had said that about him, Sasuke couldn't think about anything but him. "But I-I didn't want to be alone," Sasuke whispered, "I was supposed to hate him till he died...and I never could and to know he did all of that...for me...I-I was so wrong," Sasuke blurted brokenly, his wet hair falling around his face, "I want my niisan back...Kakashi...I want my niisan..."

Kakashi wasn't sure of what to say for once in his life. All he could do was clutch the teen closer to him and let him cry. Kakashi gripped the trembling back and laid the sobbing face against his chest as he cooed and gave soothing words. Kakashi had felt this way once, and it had taken him years to recover and it hadn't even been his kin. Although, he too had been left the same gift of eyes. Sasuke was hurting and Kakashi could not fulfill his wish, he could not bring Itachi back. Even if he could he was sure Itachi would not want to come back. Surely the suffering he must have felt while he'd been alive had melted away in the place he was in now. He was happy. "I know, Sasuke, I know," Kakashi said softly, cradling the teen. "He is with you in spirit, Sasuke. He's in your eyes. You'll always have that part of him that no one else does... but Itachi is... he's watching out for you more than he could have done while he was alive. He loves you very much, and you have to trust in that, baby," Kakashi offered firmly, hoping to ease some suffering. He couldn't ever hope to ease it all.

Sasuke hugged Kakashi tightly. "N-not enough," he cried. God, why was he so...so...pathetic right now? Why was he sobbing like a child? He wanted to stop but he couldn't. "Kashi, i-it's not...I-I..." Sasuke closed his mouth. He couldn't continue babbling like this. He had to stop this...he was ruining their relationship. Kakashi was going to think he was weak. He forced himself to take deep breaths, he had to stop crying.

Kakashi shook his head and held him closer. "Sasuke," he started, "I want you to cry and I don't want you to stop until you can't cry anymore. You've been holding all of this in for too long and I won't have it rip you apart. Cry for him, cry for what's missing," Kakashi pleaded with the teen, still cuddled together in his air tight hug. "You have to get this out. You have to cry for him, and that does not make you weak. Not facing the truth is what makes you weak, baby. Don't run from that."

Sasuke couldn't stop crying. He really couldn't. He buried his face into Kakashi's chest; his tears wetting the man's skin more than the water had. "I-I want my niisan back," he sobbed like a child. He wanted Kakashi to make the hurt stop. He didn't want to think that Jiraiya had been right. Sasuke had so many questions for Itachi. He needed to know...everything, anything. He needed to know w ho his niisan was and he couldn't. "Make...make it stop, Kakashi...please," he gasped tightening his grasp. The emotions. There were too many emotions, he couldn't deal with it.

Kakashi held him tighter, and nuzzled against his face before he pulled his face up and stared at the crying face. Kakashi's heart nearly broke in half. The face, the one he loved, it seemed to fall apart and there was nothing he could do about it. Kakashi didn't think he had anymore words left for this, he couldn't say anything to make it better. "You need to cry, so don't stop," he said firmly in love, pressing his lips to Sasuke's hoping the teen would take out his emotions on himself. That was all he could offer.

Sasuke tried to kiss Kakashi but he was not slightly hyperventilating. He wasn't supposed to cry like this. He hadn't' cried like this since...since he'd lost his family. It was too much. Sasuke felt like he was sinking, like he was drowning in emotions that were too heavy to ignore. He pulled his face away, he didn't want Kakashi to see him like this, then buried it in the man's neck. He had to breathe. He had to stop.

Kakashi again pulled Sasuke's face back up. "Don't be afraid to look at me," he said softly, brushing some tears away with his thumb, "I know you, and I know you need this. Cry until you're dry, and don't you dare stop, Sasuke. You'll hurt yourself if you don't," the man said firmly kissing Sasuke's face anywhere but on the mouth. Not yet, the teen needed to cry not be distracted. "Please baby, don't keep hurting yourself. Itachi doesn't want you to hurt anymore."

Sasuke slowed his breathing, he was shaking...it was too much. Sasuke closed his eyes inhaling slowly and exhaling at the same speed. HIs eyes continued to cry, but he had to breathe. After a minute or two, Sasuke opened his eyes, tears still running down his face. "Don't leave me," he whispered. It wasn't a question, or a plead, it was a demand. If Sasuke ever lost Kakashi he wouldn't survive. He really wouldn't.

Kakashi clutched the teen to his chest and then pulled back to kiss him soundly on the lips before repeating the gesture on each of his eyes, the bridge of his nose and each cheek before pulling him back down to his chest. "I swear that I will never ever leave you Sasuke. Not ever, you're stuck with me. I won't ever be where you're not. I'm yours, all yours, always yours," he hugged him tightly, as if trying to suck the pain from Sasuke's limbs.

Sasuke held Kakashi tightly, burying his face back into the strong wet chest. Kakashi's words had calmed him more. He knew, he knew flat out, that Kakashi could not promise to be with him forever that he could not promise to not leave him. They didn't know what the future held. What things could tear them apart, death, missions, and sickness. There were so many things that could pull them apart, their chosen lives, their paths as shinobi. He was acting like a child to have Kakashi promise him such things, but no matter how foolish the request was…it made him feel better.

Kakashi pulled the teen into his arms even closer, resting his head on top of Sasuke's own as his legs parted and had allowed the teen's whole body to sink back into him further. The water surrounded them and sealed their position, the sobbing of the teen and the shaking of his limbs caused small ripples on the top of their bath. Kakashi wished he could make all the pain stop. He wanted to give Sasuke the sense of relief, the hope that he needed to go on in his life. But Kakashi could not promise anything, and even though he could hope for the things he had promised, Kakashi would always have to strive to keep his promise. He would always promise to try and that seemed to be enough for the teen's unspoken understanding. "I love you, Sasuke. I love you so much- and I promise that I will always love you. Okay? You're never alone."

Sasuke choked back a sob and nodded, sniffling slightly. "I-I know," he whispered, "A-and I-I love you too..." Sasuke buried his face deeper into Kakashi's neck, not wanting him to witness closely the mess he'd made himself. He loved Kakashi...he couldn't lose him because he was...pathetic. A tiny, little boy, clinging onto a past that no longer meant anything. He closed his eyes as his tears slowed, his breathing regulated. He'd never cried like that...and he'd seek to never do it again. He took a deep breath, but kept his face buried in Kakashi's warm neck.

Kakashi kissed the top of Sasuke's hair, nuzzling against the damp locks before he brought forth a wet hand and tipped Sasuke's chin up to look at him. Sasuke attempted to twist away from him but Kakashi held his face softly, leaning down to kiss lips gently. "Don't be afraid to look at me like this," he said softly. "I love you no matter how you look or how you feel. Don't be afraid to ever show yourself to me, baby."

Sasuke nodded but still twisted his face from Kakashi, hiding it in his neck. How did they go on from here? How did everything go back to the way it was? Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut and hugged Kakashi tighter. He just needed to feel that Kakashi was there. That the man hadn't left, and hopefully, wouldn't leave...at least not yet.

Pulling the teen closer Kakashi could feel the teen's heart beat against his chest; the proof of his humanity directly against him caused him to fall into a great realm of peace. Kakashi sighed and then pressed kisses to Sasuke's head again, whispering soft sweet things incoherently into the boy's shaking mass. "Do you need anything right now, Sasuke? Anything- I'll do it."

Sasuke shook his head and pulled his face from the warmth of Kakashi's neck. He wiped away the tears that stained his face, the streaks that ran down each cheek, then glanced up at Kakashi. "No," he whispered forcing his arms to fall from the man's shoulders, "I'm ok now."

Kakashi smiled down at the teen and leaned forward slowly, watching the still wet eyes glimmer with tears past. Kakashi pressed forward and kissed Sasuke's cheek. "As long as you say so," Kakashi smiled and held the teen close, hands pressed against his back with soft touches. "You're getting cold," Kakashi said softly, pressing his lips to Sasuke's opposite cheek."Want some more warm water?"

Sasuke grabbed Kakashi's face loosely, kissing him with everything his once crying lungs could give. He pressed their lips together, his mouth conveying the words he couldn't speak. This was the only way he could tell Kakashi that he was scared, happy, warm, cold, everything...anything he was feeling without actually saying it. He forced his body to kneel, each knee on the outsides of Kakashi's upper thighs. Sasuke angled Kakashi's face upwards and continued to kiss him, pressing his own body against Kakashi.

Kakashi was surprised at the desperate action, the sweetness of Sasuke's lips assault his own mouth before he could say another word to the teen. Kakashi held Sasuke's body closer to him, the bridge of Sasuke's lithe torso full against him when the teen's body was insistently cuddled against his pulse. Kakashi's lips pulled back for a moment as Sasuke's lips moved to another part of his face. "Sasuke."

Sasuke let Kakashi's lips kiss him, let the man warm him with just one utterance of his name. He was scared. No one was supposed to see this weaker side of him, no one. He turned his lips back to Kakashi's to kiss the man intently once more, before pushing himself to resituate and sit in between Kakashi's legs...almost as if he were cuddling against a parent. He placed his head back down on Kakashi's chest, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest. Damn Christmas, damn it! He just wanted everything to go back to the way it was. He didn't want the holiday to strip him of everything then leave him broken hearted...just like it had the Christmas after his parents died. He had written ten letters to Santa, begging him to give him his family back. Then he stayed up all night to wait, by their graves for Santa to make due on his promise. Santa never came, and Christmas died. And Sasuke had never felt so empty in his life...and now he was afraid Christmas would do it again. That it would take Kakashi and never give him back.

Kakashi smiled at the affection, wanting to use it to his advantage in hopes to make Sasuke forget about his anguish for at least a few minutes. He needed to see the teen wearing other than a frown. Kakashi nuzzled against Sasuke's neck, purring gently as his hands slid from around the teen's slim waist to gently rub at Sasuke's upper thighs, his fingers curving to touch the inside of the intimate place. "Sasuke... let me make it all better?"

Sasuke felt Kakashi's hands move to his thighs, the man's husky voice filter in through his ear. Kakashi was...serious? Sasuke felt a smile tug at his lips, then a laugh erupt from his throat. He turned in Kakashi's arms, laughter still spilling from his lips. "Kashi," he giggled, grabbing the man's face gently between his hands, tears now dripping down his face for a completely different reason than before. Now he was happy, not sad. "Sex? You...you were really...going to initiate sex?" he choked out in between pants. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kakashi's before his laughter stopped them. "I...I love...you!"

"I love you too," Kakashi laughed a little himself after the initial shock of the teen's abrupt laughter. Kakashi didn't know exactly why it had made Sasuke happy but he knew that it was a good thing and he was grateful for whatever force had made the advance something of comfort to the teen. "Well what else was I supposed to do? You always said my only talent lies in my mattress play- so... it was the obvious choice?" he offered, still laughing slightly.

Sasuke pressed his forehead against Kakashi's, his laughter slowing. He kissed Kakashi gently then smiled as he pulled away. "I guess you're not much better with emotions then me, huh, Kashi?" he whispered against the man's lips, "But I guess you tried..."

Kakashi smiled and kissed Sasuke's lips gently, putting his hands in Sasuke's hair and sliding their foreheads together while chuckling before opening his eyes to look at Sasuke's face with a delicate watch. Kakashi liked this Sasuke, not that he didn't like all of them, but it was because this Sasuke was the most real. "I always try," he laughed kissing Sasuke's lips, "and usually fail miserably."

Sasuke let out a small laugh. "Well, it's good to fail. It keeps your head from swelling," he teased kissing Kakashi gently again, "After all, I can't have you thinking just because you're the Copy Nin, that you're great at everything." Sasuke brought his lips back to Kakashi's, kissing him intently before pulling back. He ran his semi-wet fingers through Kakashi's hair, slicking it back some and massaging the man's scalp gently. "I can't let everyone know that you're leagues better than I am." The last part was whispered. He didn't like admitting things like this, but it was true. Kakashi was a real genius, at almost everything.

Kakashi shook his head at the teen, debating whether to just lean back into the pleasure of Sasuke's hand working his scalp or to pull up and kiss the teen's lips. Kakashi purred and decided on the later, pull up from Sasuke's hands and pressing his lips to the smaller ninja's eagerly, licking at the bottom fold of skin and smiled, kissing him briefly. "I think we're fairly equal, baby."

Sasuke smiled against Kakashi's lips and kissed him again. "I think we should get out of the tub," he whispered the once warm water now starting to cool. He kissed Kakashi again then stood extending his hand for his lover. "Need a hand...old man?" he teased, his eyes smiling with his little joke.

"No, but I think you need a spanking little boy," Kakashi chuckled, accepting the hand. "If I'm so old, shouldn't you be respecting your elders, Sasuke?" The man purred, rising to his feet and stepping out of the tub and pressing a quick kiss to Sasuke's hand as he raised it to his lips. "But thank you," he purred, letting go and turning around to offer Sasuke a towel before reaching in the tub for the plug.

Sasuke grabbed the towel and wrapped it around himself before grabbing the other and smacking Kakashi right across the ass with it. A crack filled the bathroom and Sasuke had to bite his bottom lip so he wouldn't break out in laughter. "That's for those 9 solid spanks," he replied in half defense.

The ninja gasped and dropped the plug back into the tub, surprised by Sasuke's playful antics. Kakashi turned around and offered a small mischievous grin to the teen before grabbing the other towel and pulling it tight in his hands, standing straight before the teen's eyes. "Well, well, Sasuke," he chuckled, advancing and giving an evil smile."It seems you want to play some, ne?"

Sasuke backed up slightly. "Hit me with the towel and I'll kill you," he semi-warned the man as he strode closer to him, Kakashi's playfully evil grin plastered across his face.

Kakashi chuckled and played with the towel in his hands, never taking his eyes off Sasuke as he approached. "Oh I won't hit you with it, but I do suggest you run before you find out what I'd like to do with you," Kakashi purred. "That is... while you can." With that Kakashi threw himself at the teen and wrapped the towel around his waist and tugged him into his chest, laughing and tickling Sasuke's sides without mercy.

Sasuke laughed and tried to squirm from Kakashi's hands, his body moving from side to side in order to alleviate some of the incessant tickling. He moved himself backwards, escaping Kakashi's fingers and pulling his own towel off. He poured some chakra into it then used it as a lasso, binding Kakashi's hands at the wrist. Sasuke held the other end of his towel, smirking with his creative ingenuity. "Gotcha."

Kakashi chuckled, and raised his head from the floor to the smirk across Sasuke's face as the copy-nin showed his teeth in a tight grin. "Ne, Sasuke you remember the fundamentals of being a ninja?" The teen's shocked face grew even more bewildered as a hand slicked around his waist and a set of lips pushed against his neck. "Always be one step ahead of the enemy, ne?" The joy of Kage bunshin.

Sasuke released the chakra from the towel then walked up behind Kakashi wrapping him with another towel as the first Sasuke disappeared in a puff of smoke. "I know, you taught me," he whispered his chakra now pulsing through the new towel and around Kakashi. "What now, Copy Nin?"

Both Kakashi's chuckled and spoke at the same time. "That's why I am your sensei," then identical ninjas chuckled, poofing and both falling into replacement towels on the bathroom floor as the real Kakashi shouted from down the hallway. "Now that you're thoroughly distracted I'm going to go and mess with your under wear drawer! Feel free to join me," Kakashi chuckled and disappeared around the corner.

Sasuke growled then darted into their bedroom, tackling Kakashi onto the bed. He pinned his hands above his head and raised an eyebrow. "Don't forget I took down a Sanin, you shouldn't be much harder," he whispered, smirking.

"That protective over your panties, ne?" Kakashi chuckled and flipped them over, kissing Sasuke's cheek. "Do not forget, I am your sensei, and it was my job to teach you to surpass me. I have done my job," Kakashi smirked. "Like I'd try to win anyways, you're so cute," the man kissed the opposite cheek, "and sexy. How could I resist you?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You are just mad because I was winning," he retorted, "Admit it, you don't want me to be better, ne? After all, that would show you that I could easily top you in bed if I wanted."

Kakashi smirked. "Yes, but the real question is... would I like it? And would your ass still not want you sensei's," he leaned closer to lick Sasuke's ear, "Big," nip, "Hard," bite, "Cock?" The man chuckled, blowing in Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke gasped and looked at Kakashi. God, the man always knew how to make him feel...hot... "You'd like it because...I'd be doing it to you," he whispered, semi-aroused, "And I'd like it because...I'd be doing it to you."

Kakashi smiled and kissed Sasuke's lips gently before pulling off of him, offering a content sigh and a smile. "Maybe, if you're a good boy, I'll think about it," Kakashi chuckled, sitting up on the bed and running his hands through his hair , shaking out the little bit of excess water. "I want to do something with you, Sasuke," Kakashi said softly, turning to kiss Sasuke's cheek. "Please?"

Well that wasn't how Sasuke saw things going. He sat up slowly and looked over at Kakashi. "Do I really get a choice?" he teased kissing Kakashi gently.

Kakashi smiled and turned to kiss Sasuke's lips again and ran a hand through Sasuke's damp hair. "Not today, and it's something you'll like. I promise," the man said, rising from the bed and stretching out with his hands raised over his head as he picked up a pair of boxers from the floor and smiling. "But this time we need to be dressed, okay?" He winked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and snatched the boxers from Kakashi's hand, tossing them into the hamper before grabbing them both a pair of clean ones. He handed Kakashi his. "You should really wear clean underwear, Master," Sasuke teased. His choices were being made for him, and he figured there was no time like the present to poke fun at that. "And did you pick out my outfit for me?"

Kakashi glared, "I'm trying to be nice. You don't have to be a brat about it," the man grumbled. "I know I'm not good at being romantic but it would be easier if you tried to like it," the man chuckled and slipped on his boxers, raising them up his legs and over his hips, tucking himself in before searching for some pants. Yeah, like he wanted to wear them. He'd have rather they both be naked. It would have saved time, and everyone knew Kakashi loved efficiency.

Sasuke slid his own boxers up his legs then grabbed Kakashi's face kissing it gently. "I was just kidding," he whispered before releasing Kakashi's face and walking back over to the dresser. He pulled out a black long sleeve shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans, throwing them on just as quickly as he had his boxers. He hadn't meant to step on Kakashi's toes. He really had just been kidding.

Kakashi smiled and tossed on some old pants before Sasuke could notice. They weren't dirty, Kakashi and Sasuke barely kept their clothes on now-a-days. Kakashi walked a little ways towards Sasuke, buckling up his pants as he walked, nearly tripping as he brushed up against Sasuke. "Yeah," he smiled, laughter caught in his throat. "I know, but sometimes I worry you don't like it- me spoiling you."

Sasuke buttoned his pants and turned to look at Kakashi. "It's not that I don't like it, I just...no one's ever...done it for me and its...I'm just not used to it," he semi-explained.

Kakashi smiled and put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. "Well, baby," he began, giggling in the back of his throat, "You had better get used to it, since you'll be spending forever with me." Kakashi took Sasuke's hand in his, bringing to his lips as he had done earlier, kissing the slender palm before bringing it to his face and subbing against it, his stubble brushing against the soft skin.

Sasuke let his fingers caress Kakashi's cheek. He smiled softly then looked Kakashi in his eyes. It really was nice....Kakashi doing this for him and he figured he should probably show Kakashi the appreciation he deserved. "What did you want to do, Kashi?"

Kakashi smiled and pulled Sasuke's hand back, kissing it once more before releasing it and placing a gentle hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Well I know you don't like crowds... and I promise there won't be a big one... but I wanted to take you out- you know?" Kakashi laughed nervously, tucking a hand behind his head to rub it with a little embarrassment. "Like a date- you never really got a real one."

A date? They had been dating a year...and now Kakashi wanted to take him out on a date? He looked at the man and saw his brief embarrassment. What kind of boyfriend would he be if he said no? "Ok," he whispered forcing a smile to his lips, "Where are we going?"

He was a little shocked at Sasuke's affirmed answer. He knew the teen probably opposed inside but Kakashi wanted to at least try to give him this. "Good," Kakashi smiled bashfully, a small tinge appearing on his cheeks as he turned around, not wanting Sasuke to notice him new facial adornment. "I-uh... guess we should-um, get going then if you're ready?"

Sasuke reached onto the dresser and grabbed Kakashi's black mask and hi-ate. The man never left home without it. He walked in front of him, slipping the mask over his face then tying the hi-ate over his sharingan. "You don't go anywhere without them...are you nervous about something?"

Kakashi was happy for the cover of his mask. It hid all the blush he was quite sure, and he hoped that Sasuke wouldn't see through his usually cool demeanor. Kakashi really wanted to make this special for Sasuke and if he failed he was sure he'd be feeling even more embarrassed than he was. "N-no, of course not... just excited to do something fun with you that's all," Kakashi covered, his single eye shutting in his usual covered grin.

Sasuke smiled and rolled his eyes. "You do a lot of stuff with me," he replied as he grabbed his own hi-ate and tied it around his head. He let his bangs fall in front of his face and hiate then looked at Kakashi. "Where are we going?"

Kakashi smiled, still a little nervous but instantly calmed by Sasuke's usual smart mouthed comment. "I guess you're too old for surprises, ne?" The man laughed, taking Sasuke's hand and leading him into the hallway. He looked at Sasuke's face, his eyes more visible than usual as his bangs had been moved. He was enchanting. "We're going to watch a movie," Kakashi loosed, hoping the teen wouldn't make another smartass comment.

A movie? "Not a Christmas movie right?" he asked before he could stop himself. Kakashi knew that he hated Christmas and he didn't care what this date meant, he'd walk right out if it was one of those cheesy, over-dramatic everything-will-be-happy-in-the-end Christmas movie.

Kakashi sighed and turned to the teen, wanting to kiss his forehead but settling for his cheek. "No," Kakashi sighed."It was sold out- well almost- and I know you don't like crowds so I found a different one that not many people would be at. I wanted you to be comfortable and to actually enjoy it," Kakashi explained with a hidden smile.

Sasuke felt Kakashi's masked lips press against his cheek. "So...what movie is it?" Sasuke asked. If other people didn't like it then why would Kakashi? Sasuke would lie, if he didn't like it, just to spare Kakashi's feelings. He had seen the blush when he'd put on the man's mask...and it was cute. Sasuke never really had a date. All he knew was what he'd seen on TV, which he knew wasn't reliable.

Kakashi smiled through the mask and his laugh could be heard as a low muffle. "Well, it is a date... so I picked a romantic movie. It's been out for a while and it got a good review, just everyone has mostly seen it already," the man explained, knowing the teen's picky nature was probably running wild inside of his proud Uchiha mind.

Sasuke nodded as they walked to the front door. He handed Kakashi his coat, and wrapped a scarf around his own neck. He still didn't have a coat. He couldn't seem to bring himself to buy a new one, so a scarf would do. He looked at Kakashi and smirked. "A romantic movie? Does that mean you're planning on getting me into bed? I mean, isn't that what happens after dates?"

Kakashi smirked and put his own coat around Sasuke's shoulders. "Only if we can make it home in time," the man chuckled, "and only if you are up to it. It's also customary for me to give you my coat, so... following tradition you have to wear it. I have another one anyways," Kakashi smiled and kissed the teen's cheek, noticing how big the coat looked on him. "At least you'll be warm," he added before going to the closet to get the other coat. He'd make up for Sasuke's coat- soon enough.

Sasuke couldn't believe how large Kakashi's coat was on him. After all, he never seemed that much larger than him. He watched as Kakashi threw on another coat then smiled at him. "Planning on screwing me in the theater then?" he teased as Kakashi walked back over to him. He zipped up the man's coat then fixed his collar. "This coat seems old. Why do you still have it?"

Kakashi sighed mockingly, patting Sasuke's hair. "I am classy Sasuke. I'd at least wait to fuck you in our own bed," the man chuckled, "Most of the time. And the coat... yeah, it is kind of old. Sorry I don't have anything new. My mom made me that, it's the warmest one I have so I could never push myself to get rid of it. Yes, I know I'm a pat-rack," the man added, sensing Sasuke's comment, before he kissed his cheek.

"Your mom made it? But...didn't she die when you were a kid?" Sasuke asked as Kakashi opened the door and the two of them walked out into the cold December weather. He then turned in the street and waited as Kakashi locked their doors. "And if it's your warmest coat, why haven't I seen it before?"

Kakashi smiled, he knew he had a lot of explaining. "Well my mother liked to do things in advance. She knew how quickly my father grew and she expected the same for me... and made the coat when I was still a kid. She taught me to always be prepared," Kakashi smiled and pulled the key from the door, offering his hand to Sasuke as they walked. "I usually keep it until around Christmas. I don't want it to wear out... not yet," he smiled. "Warm enough?" He asked softly, glancing at the teen.

Sasuke smiled and nodded, grasping Kakashi's hand as it was offered to him. "I would have been fine without it, you know," he said as they walked towards the theater, "I've gone through winters without coats before."

The jounin rolled his eyes and swayed his and Sasuke's arm gently, as if wandering around like he'd seen lovers do once in a movie. It was actually fun... just to hold hands and know that the person attached to you wanted to be there. They weren't alone. "Yeah, well... I am your boyfriend and I'm not going to let you be cold so you'll just have to like it now won't you?" Kakashi chuckled, smiling under his mask like a fool.

Sasuke smiled and felt himself blush. It was nice to...walk down the street and hold Kakashi's hand. To...be so open and let everyone know that...that he belonged to someone. That someone in this town, saw him, loved him and accepted him despite what he'd done. "I suppose," he retorted trying to hide not only blush, but the girly feelings he was feeling.

Locking their hands together tighter Kakashi smiled and breathed much easier, collecting himself the sweetest memory he could harbor. The soft pad of Sasuke's hand was the most comforting gift he'd received since he'd lost another Uchiha long ago. Kakashi grinned and alternating squeezing Sasuke's hand and letting it go loose, loving the grasp. "Mm, you'll get used to it."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, his smile still present. "And what makes you think I'd stick around to get used to it?" he asked as he walked closer to Kakashi. He wrapped his other arm around Kakashi's arm and placed his head gently on his shoulder. It was nice to be this close to Kakashi and to feel his warmth even if it was cold outside.

Kakashi smiled and clicked his tongue, "Because I'm just that good in bed?" He offered, jokingly. He let Sasuke's head rest against him as he kissed his cheek, mask preventing skin on skin contact- much to his distaste. Kakashi nuzzled against Sasuke's head before raising it up again, smiling like a little kid, just as usual. "But you and I both know... you're not going anywhere... not when I'm about to make all your little Uchiha dreams come true," the man chuckled and stepped along happily.

Sasuke smiled. "Oh yea? And how do you know what my dreams are?" he asked as they neared the theater, "And are you going to make them come true by taking me to see a romantic movie?"

Kakashi shook his head and smiled under the soft material of his mask. "Nope," he said softly with a quick tone. If only Sasuke knew, if only it could be Christmas and Kakashi could really knock him off his feet. "I know all of your dreams," The man started," and I think I can make most of them come true. When you try to hide them it's so obvious- it only makes me want to give them to you more."

Sasuke blushed. He didn't even know half of his dreams. The only thing he really thought about was being with Kakashi until they died. He really never loved anyone like he did the perverted jonin and he hoped Kakashi felt the same way. He walked the rest of the way in silence then pulled away from Kakashi as they neared the box office. He wasn't sure how the ticket giver would feel about them being so close, not that Sasuke cared, he just didn't want to ruin Kakashi's mood. He reached into his pants pocket and grabbed his wallet. "So which one are we going to see?" he asked as he thumbed through his money, hoping he had enough.

Kakashi sighed and stopped Sasuke before they could get any closer to the clerk. He snatched Sasuke's wallet and stuffed it into his coat and grabbed Sasuke's hand. "I guess you really haven't been on a date before, ne?" Kakashi chuckled, pulling out a few bills as he held fast to Sasuke's hand. "I took you so I pay, and you shouldn't be afraid to hold my hand. I want everyone to know you belong to me," he said softly as they approached the booth. "And that I belong to you," the man added, raising Sasuke's hand to kiss the teen's balled hand. Kakashi smiled and slid the money under the plate, mumbling something about two for number six. The clerk, a short stocky girl, slid back their tickets and change, encouraging them to join the show.

Sasuke had tried to read what the movie was called but Kakashi had paid and pulled his away too quickly. "Kakashi...why won't you tell me what we're going to see?" Sasuke asked as the man led him into the theater, "And why did you take my wallet? I have the money to pay for my ticket."

Kakashi sighed and dragged Sasuke inside. "You're so cute," he said softly, cupping Sasuke's face. "It's my turn to pay this time, okay? Just let me, baby? And as for the movie," he coughed, clearing his throat, still holding fast to Sasuke's hand. "I didn't want the title to turn you off. I know how picky you are- think of it as a surprise," he added softly, pulling Sasuke into the building.

Sasuke felt his eyebrow arch. The name would have turned him off? Oh, no, it better not be... "We better not be going to see the Icha Icha movie. Kakashi, I swear to God if that's what it is you're sleeping on the couch and I will never go out on a date with you again."

Kakashi sighed and kissed the teen through his mask, trying to shut him up and reduce the variable amount of very reasonable threats from the smaller Uchiha's mouth. "If it was the Icha Icha movie I would have drugged you before I dragged you here. Don't worry, just it sounds sort of girly I guess," the man explained. Kakashi pulled him up to door six, and smiled. "Ready?"

Sasuke looked at the doors, trying to read the sign but once again, Kakashi had other plans. Before he knew it they were inside the completely empty theater, the previews playing as if the room was crowded. Wow, Kakashi was on time? That was a first. Sasuke looked around the darkened theater. There were so many seats, all of which seemed slightly dirty, where were they going to sit? Sasuke looked at Kakashi. "Where are we supposed to sit?"

Leading the teen up the stairs, Kakashi smiled and bounded happily to the very top. "You always try to sit at the top- its always like that on a date," Kakashi mused, pulling Sasuke behind him as the credits played. He was glad it was just them for now, he really wanted to be romantic but deep inside he felt as if he was failing miserably. "Seats at the top are always cleaner too, they get the most attention here I guess. Is that okay, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, stepping up the final stairs.

Sasuke shrugged and followed Kakashi as they walked to the middle of the row. He finally released Kakashi's hand then proceeded to take the scarf and coat off. It was always too hot inside for such things. "Been on a lot of dates?" he asked. Kakashi seemed to know a lot about dating and Sasuke briefly wondered if he'd ever had a serious relationship like theirs. After all, everyone called him the biggest bachelor in Konoha. So he couldn't have had too many but he had to have gone on a lot of dates...especially to know so much. Or at least, to Sasuke, this was a lot.

Kakashi smiled, and shook his head. "No, not really. I'm going off what I read in Icha Icha once," the man said as if it was the most casual thing he'd ever said before in his life; He figured Sasuke had expected something like that from him. Kakashi shrugged out of his coat and sat down beside Sasuke's seat, pulling down his mask. They were alone, and he liked to be himself- completely- with Sasuke. Kakashi smiled up at him like a fool, patting Sasuke's seat as he motioned for him to sit.

Sasuke sat down softly and looked at Kakashi. "You're leaving your mask off in a public place? You? What if someone sees you?" he asked as the movie roared from all sides. Sasuke glanced at the screen to see the movie begin to play. As much as he wanted to see the title of the movie, he was more curious about Kakashi's bold move. Sasuke didn't mind if the whole nation saw Kakashi's face...but he just couldn't believe how fast Kakashi had gone from not showing anyone anything to showing everyone everything.

Kakashi smiled and grabbed Sasuke's hand quickly. "The doors get closed for this movie at... well two minutes ago, ha ha," The man chuckled triumphantly. "So it's just you and me... and I like being like this with you... I like being able to kiss you for real," Kakashi said softly, pulling over to kiss Sasuke's cheek as he sighed happily. "Besides," he whispered against Sasuke's cheek, "I'll be able to sense someone coming. I just want to be as close to you as possible."

Sasuke smirked and turned his face to Kakashi's, forcing their lips to graze one another then lead into a deeper kiss. Sasuke would have kept going but he remembered that Kakashi had wanted him to see this movie...even if it was a girly one...so Sasuke was going to watch it. He pulled his lips slowly from Kakashi's and turned his face back to the screen. Hopefully, it wasn't anything too girly. Sasuke didn't know if he could handle that.

Kakashi smiled and pulled back, letting the teen's eyes float to the movie screen. Yes, the film was old, and yes it was definitely a romance. He was sure Sasuke would not agree with that, even though Kakashi had spent so much time coaxing the theatre to play it for them, so he just decided to leave the feature a surprise until now. Kakashi snaked an arm around Sasuke's shoulders and sighed happily. "Yeah, when I said it was old... I meant... old."

Sasuke felt Kakashi's arm around him, making him smile. They were acting like they really were on a date and that they didn't live with one another. He relaxed into the man's limb as much as the theater seat would allow him and placed his head on Kakashi's shoulder. "Old?" he asked, "How old is old?"

His arm pulled Sasuke's closer. If the arm rest hadn't been between them he was sure that Sasuke would have been in his lap by now. But holding fast to Sasuke's smaller hand and having his head braced against his shoulder was okay for now. Kakashi smiled and chuckled a little, knowing that the teen must have been a little concerned for his entertainment sanity. "Well... it's in color?"

Sasuke watched the screen. "I can see that," he replied as the credits began to play in the beginning of the movie. Sasuke'd only ever seen that once before and that was when he and his mom had to watch an old movie. "Babe, how old is old?" Sasuke asked as he angled his face upwards.

He smiled nervously, choking on a bit of laughter as he bent down to kiss Sasuke's forehead. "Does the year... 1938 mean anything to you?" Kakashi laughed aloud, raising his face back up to watch the screen, knowing that Sasuke must have been a little annoyed with his choice of movie. But it was a romance, something to cuddle to... something sweet for just he and Sasuke. He hoped that made up for his choice.

1938? It was that old? Sasuke looked back at the screen, the old Southern hillside coming into view. It was old, Kakashi hadn't been lying, but he'd watch it. After all, Kakashi must've paid the theater to play this for them and he wasn't going to be a brat about it. "No," he whispered as the back music began to play, "Why did you pick such an old movie? And how did you get them to play it for you?"

His smile grew as he squeezed the teen's hand. "Don't worry about how I did it," he laughed."This is a classic romance movie... it's the best one there is and will ever be. I wanted you to see it at least once... with me," Kakashi said sweetly, the gentle slope of his lips displaying every truth that they could fathom for the teen as the cool of reassurance rose inside of him. So this was love?

Sasuke smiled then blushed. He was grateful for the darkness of the room and the fact that Kakashi was now watching the movie. "Well, I'll take your word for it," he said as the main characters came into view. He could debate and tease Kakashi later. For now, he was going to watch the movie he was sure Kakashi paid a lot of money for the two of them to see...together. It was such a romantic gesture, and Sasuke was...pleasantly surprised by it. He really loved Kakashi and Kakashi really loved him.

The jounin had eventual managed to get their heads nuzzled together completely as they watched the movie with eager eyes. To his surprise, Sasuke seemed to be enjoying the film and hadn't really even noticed the small kisses Kakashi was pressing to his head every so often. Kakashi smiled gently and went back to watching the film, his mind still fixed on Sasuke's pulse against him.

Sasuke was so...involved with this movie. He couldn't believe that he was so interested in this movie. That he cared about this woman and her selfishness, that he wanted her to tell the man that she loved him. He didn't know why he felt like he was like her...but he did. He held Kakashi's hand tightly and nuzzled the man's head tightly. He just wanted Kakashi to know that he loved him and appreciated him.

Kakashi smiled at the small gesture, squeezing Sasuke's hand a fraction tighter to let him know he noticed, that he was happy here with him too. The film played on and eventually Kakashi had thought about tearing out the arm rest so that he and Sasuke could be closer. The man smirked, amused at his own neediness. He kissed Sasuke's temple and interrupted him for a moment. "Like it?"

Sasuke smiled as Kakashi's lips were pressed against his forehead. "Yea," he whispered glancing up at Kakashi, "It's not so bad for a girl movie..."

The elder ninja chuckled and turned his eyes up in a playful gesture. "Yeah, you're not so bad yourself... for someone prettier than a girl or any woman for that matter," the man stated matter-of-factly. "But I am glad you like it. This is the best romance movie I know of and I wanted to see it with you," Kakashi said softly, his eyes on the screen, glowing with the change of the moving pictures.

Sasuke smiled and brought his attention back to the movie screen. "I'm only pretty to you," he whispered as he watched the main character run across the screen, "To other people, I'm just a guy..." Sasuke didn't mind when Kakashi called him pretty...it was nice to know that no one could compete with him in Kakashi's eyes.

"If only," he started, "If only you could see how other people look at you. How they want you, Sasuke," the man said softly kissing Sasuke's cheek. "You'd understand why you make me so happy. Everyone wants you, to understand you and claim you for themselves, like the jealous bastards they are. But you're mine... and I'm yours. You're more than just a guy to them," kakashi smirked. "You're my guy."

Sasuke smiled. As corny as it was, he couldn't help but find Kakashi's admission cute. "I suppose I could be yours," he whispered, his eyes staying on the movie screen, "You're not too bad of a guy..."

Kakashi rolled his eyes, knowing that the teen liked to play with him in such ways. It was cute, his coy face and soft eyes looking away with that soft blush decorating his pretty high cheeks. "Not too bad, ne? And here I was thinking that you thought I was the perfect one for you," he chuckled and let Sasuke watch the movie. It was almost over, and he knew that the teen would love the ending.

Sasuke would have retorted but the movie was ending and he kind of wanted to see the ending. He was surprised as the man uttered that he didn't give a damn when Scarlett had told him she loved him. And even more surprised when they weren't together at the end. He watched as the movie ended then looked at Kakashi. "Trying to tell me something, babe?" he chuckled kissing Kakashi briefly.

Kakashi smirked and rolled his eyes. "Yes," he sighed, "I am," He leaned forward and kissed Sasuke's lips with a feverish need, pulling back after a moment so Sasuke couldn't draw him into their wet embrace of his tongue, teeth, and lips . "That I do give a damn," the man chuckled and stretched his legs under him for a moment, still watching Sasuke with a smile.

Sasuke smiled and straddled Kakashi, sitting down and pressing his lips against Kakashi's. "Mmm," he whispered against his lips, "I'm glad."

Kakashi was a little surprised at the hasty display of ownership by the teen. Sasuke sitting a top him as if he were a seat and completely owning his lips with his amiable dominance. He was just too cute for words, but Kakashi would refrain from telling him that right now- maybe later, he decided. Kakashi pressed his lips to Sasuke's chin and chuckled. "You had better, or I'd have to start spoiling you more."

Sasuke smiled and pressed his lips against Kakashi's in a heated kiss. He angled the man's head upwards, and held it tightly. Kakashi was his and he wanted to show him that he was grateful for everything he had done. As soon as Kakashi got into the kiss, he pulled away slowly, smirking. "I thought you had class, ne?" he whispered, "Going to wait until you got me to the bed to fuck me..." Sasuke let out a small laugh. "I can't tease you too much, I don't want you to act classless."

Kakashi smirked and pulled the teen's face close again to kiss him firmly before letting him go. "I may be classy," he purred, "But I am also a man. You have to be careful with how you," he paused, squeezing Sasuke's hips gently, "Present yourself, Sasuke." The jounin laughed and shifted a bit so Sasuke's ass would stop rubbing against his crotch, wanting to genuinely wait.

Sasuke smiled and pushed himself off of Kakashi. "Then I guess I should present myself well, huh?" he laughed as he looked back at the movie screen, "So what now Romeo?"

Kakashi chuckled and stepped up, pulling out of his seat as he stood, brushing himself off, still looking at the slender playful teen. "You should present yourself as mine," Kakashi laughed, "That would be good enough for me. You could be as bad as you want if you did that," he clicked his tongue and strode over to Sasuke, taking his hand. "Now... well... are you hungry?"

Sasuke nodded and grabbed his and Kakashi's coat. He helped Kakashi put his coat on, then proceeded to put on his. The movie had been much longer than he thought and it seemed to be around 5pm. "How would I present myself as yours?" he replied as Kakashi led him out of the theater.

A/N: MAKandCHEESE and KakaSasu_4ever: Well, Chapter ten is extremely long so that's why its broken up! Hope you like it!

hugs,

MAKandCHEESE and KakaSasu_4ever


	12. The Tenth Day of Christmas Part 2

Disclaimer: WE don't own Naruto or its characters and make no profits from writing our stories...they are purely for fun!

Kakashi smiled, now behind his mask, as he looked at Sasuke. The teen was so curious about things at certain times that not even his pride could hide the intrigue in his voice. Kakashi held his hand tighter, pulling the teen down the street. "You don't have to wear a collar or anything- no branding or whatnot- unless you want me to," he smirked, "Just, someday... I want you to be mine, completely."

Sasuke sped up his walking to walk beside Kakashi then smiled. "You don't want me to wear a collar?" Sasuke teased smirking, "Hn, that's new." Sasuke felt Kakashi clench his hand tighter making his smirk turn into a smile. "But you know I'm yours," Sasuke whispered, a blush covering his cheeks as they passed another couple. "So...how is this not being yours completely?"

Kakashi sighed contently, swaying their connected arms back and forth as they lazily moved down the street, Kakashi cooing at him as a lover should. "Well," he began, a grin curving up under his mask, easily heard in his voice. "You ought to know what I mean. I want to declare it to everyone, and make it... official," Kakashi said thoughtfully. "I'll make you understand soon- don't worry."

Make it official? Did that mean...? Was Kakashi planning on proposing? No. He wouldn't do that. Kakashi and long term commitment? No, they didn't go together. He let Kakashi swing his hand and smiled. "Where are we going now?" he asked his curiosity unstoppable.

"Home," the man stated simply, wrapping his arm around Sasuke's shoulders, tugging the teen to his side. "You said you were hungry... so I'm going to cook for you." Kakashi smiled behind the mask, almost humming to himself with happiness. This night was going better than he'd expected, hopefully Sasuke wouldn't be too 'Uchiha-ish' about his meal plans.

Sasuke could practically hear the happiness in Kakashi's voice. Did this date thing really make the man this happy? If Sasuke had known he would have gone out on more of them with Kakashi...just to make him as happy as he was now. "Cook?" he asked, "You're going to cook something other than soup or TV dinners?" Sasuke let out a small laugh. He knew Kakashi could cook. The man did do it...rarely. But because of the difference in missions, Sasuke usually cooked dinner. And it was always something healthy. They were ninja...they needed their health. Kakashi, however, was more of a fan of the instant anything. He liked efficiency.

Shaking his head in slight embarrassment, Kakashi let out a low laugh, a shy nervous sound. "Yes," he said proudly, "I can cook good stuff you know... just we don't usually have the time. But," he said happily, like a small child who'd just been awarded an insane amount of sugary treats. "I want to make it special, so you're not allowed to complain," he chuckled."What are you in the mood for?"

Sasuke laughed slightly and kissed Kakashi through his mask. He really did hate that thing...he wanted to be able to see Kakashi all the time. Although, the idea that the man only let him see his face...it was the best. "I won't complain, just do a good job," he retorted smartly.

"You're a brat you know that? But I love you anyways," Kakashi joked, pulling his mask down a little after scanning the road to kiss Sasuke's cheek before pulling it back up again. "I will do a good job, you know I will. How could I possibly live with myself if I disappointed my little slave driver, ne Sasuke?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I am not a brat," he retorted, "I just have high standards. Although, I guess I let them slip when I started to date you." Sasuke laughed and pulled his hand from Kakashi's feeling the man instantly get ready to do something. Sasuke could outrun him. Oh, yea, easily. He walked backwards facing Kakashi, anticipating the chase that would ultimately end with him locking him out of the house.

Kakashi pouted through his mask, giving Sasuke a slight glare. "I'm not going to chase you," Kakashi said matter-of-factly, "Nope, because you have high standards so what hope do I have of chasing you, ne?" Kakashi said, turning his nose up. Kakashi knew how Sasuke worked, and he knew that not chasing the teen right away would be exactly the type of tactic to get on his nerves.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Oh well, I would have outrun you anyways. We both know you're too old to keep up with me," he replied keeping a couple steps in front of the man. Kakashi liked to play games, and he knew soon enough the man would try to blind sight him. Something Sasuke would be ready for. The man thought he was sly, ha! Sasuke could out maneuver him.

Kakashi pulled down his mask, allowing the teen to see the full expose of his pout. "How come you're with me if I'm so unacceptable, ne? I would think that an Uchiha would only have the best," he jested, still walking towards Sasuke with soft eyes, a complete guise for the teen. Kakashi wanted nothing more than to get his hands on the Uchiha and force him down, bending the teen to his will.

Sasuke looked at him...he took his jabs seriously? This wasn't a façade, was it? Was Kakashi trying to fool him? No...he wouldn't have taken his mask off. He sighed. For being together for a year, they still didn't really understand each other. "Kakashi, that wasn't what I meant...I was just teasing..." he sighed as he waited for the man to approach him.

Kakashi stepped forward, his pout still visible and wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's waist softly, leaning forward to press his lips to the teen, but stopped only centimeters away from his lips. "I know, I just wanted to show you," he said softly, kissing the lips with a smirk, "This old dog knows new tricks," and with that Kakashi let him go and pinched his nose, dashing off a little ways ahead allowing for the teen to catch him. He knew it had been coming,

Sasuke darted off after Kakashi. The nerve of the jonin! Sasuke was going to kill him! He couldn't believe he had fallen for it! The winter air whizzed past him as he caught Kakashi and tackled him to the ground, snow flying around them. "You bastard," he panted as he straddled Kakashi's hips and pinned his hands at his side.

"Oof!" the Jounin fell suddenly, his body attacked by the smaller Uchiha. Kakashi chuckled under the teen, completely hysterical under Sasuke's ministrations. The teen was so predictable, so cute. Kakashi could tell the teen would take revenge one way or another, but however he did it Kakashi wouldn't mind. "Y-you said I was oooold," Kakashi guffawed, "a ha haa! I can't believe you fell for it!"

Sasuke scoffed and released Kakashi's hands. "Well, next time I won't consider your feelings," he retorted before standing up and dusting the snow off of himself. He walked towards the house, knocking the snow out of his hair. "Stupid jonin," he mumbled as he got to their front door and went to unlock it. Problem was, his key was in his wallet...which Kakashi had. God! The man was infuriating!

Kakashi appeared at the front door offering his hand to Sasuke and opening the door for the teen. "I'm sorry baby, but how else was I supposed to outwit you? A ninja uses all his extensions, right? Will you forgive this old fool?" He asked gently, genuinely sorry for making the teen so upset. Kakashi offered a bashful smile. "I'll cook whatever you want- I'll even wear the pinky frilly apron," he bribed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He wasn't completely mad. He was just angry that Kakashi had outwitted him. His ego had taken a blow. "I don't care what you cook," he said walking into the house and pulling Kakashi's coat off, "I'm going to change, I have snow all over my pants." He knew that Kakashi probably felt bad and for that he felt a little sorry. But Kakashi manipulated his feelings in order to win, so why not give the old dog a taste of his own medicine.

"Sasuke," Kakashi sighed as the teen passed him by, reaching out to grab his arm. The teen watched him intently as Kakashi raised the palm to his lips, kissing the tender pad, begging for forgiveness in his own way. Kakashi let the hand fall, knowing that was about as much confrontation as the teen wanted at the moment. Kakashi moved away to pick up his coat, placing it on the rack.

Sasuke sighed and walked over to Kakashi. He wasn't as good as Kakashi was at manipulating people. He wrapped his arms around the jonin's waist, placing his cheek against Kakashi's back. "I'm not mad," he whispered, "I was just trying to manipulate you, like you always do me."

Kakashi smiled and moved a hand to touch Sasuke's hands around his waist. "I know, Baby," the jounin said softly, "But don't you see? You can manipulate me so easily... you just give me one look and I'm hooked," Kakashi smiled and squeezed Sasuke's hand gently. "You're cute when you do it too... not like this old dog," Kakashi chuckled.

Sasuke smiled. Maybe they should stop manipulating each other... "You're cute in your own way. I mean, you're not disgustingly old...just old," he whispered against the man's broad back.

"Tha'ts good to know," Kakashi chuckled and twisted in the teen's arms, spinning them about so that Sasuke was against his chest, the jounin's arms locked around the teen's slender waist. The teen was all but compliant in his arms, the both of them breathing softly as Kakashi looked at him, exploring the teen's expression. " But I think you're the beauty of the operation."

Sasuke blushed then rolled his eyes. He really wasn't that attractive. Sasuke was just...Sasuke? He leaned up and kissed Kakashi then pulled away. "I guess...you're not that bad looking yourself. I mean...you are..." Sexy? Gorgeous? Handsome? "Hot..."

Kakashi nearly burst out laughing before he steadied himself, pressing his lips to Sasuke's again and pulling back. "Mm, I can live with being hot as long as you'll be the sexy counterpart," Kakashi chuckled, waggling his eyebrows before he laughed again and lead the teen to their bedroom door, still holding tight to him. "Here, you go change," Kakashi smiled," and I'll get started on dinner."

Sasuke blushed brighter and turned to change. Hot!? Hot?! That was the word he chose? The worst out of all the choices his brain was spitting at him. God! If anything made him sound like a teenager, that was it. He quickly changed and then walked back out to the kitchen, still utterly embarrassed with his choice of words.

Kakashi had been musing about the name in his head while taking out ingredients from the fridge. Hot... hot... he was hot? Kakashi had never felt so young since he was about thirteen when his neighbor's daughter had said that to him. Sasuke thought he was hot? He couldn't stop thinking about it and wondered how he might use it to his advantage...

Sasuke watched as Kakashi bustled around the kitchen still unaware to his presence. As much as he wanted to crawl in a hole and die, he hoped the older man had forgotten what he'd said. "Anything I can do to help?" Sasuke asked as he leaned against the doorway.

Kakashi turned around, smiling like an idiot as it generally was. When Kakashi noticed Sasuke in the door way he froze, eying the teen up and down until he was completely satisfied. Sasuke looked utterly delectable, and much more tasty than what he was about to prepare. Kakashi snapped out of it, shaking his head. "Nope," he said lightly, stepping forward, "You just relax and I'll take care of it."

Sasuke nodded and sat down at the kitchen table. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to go in the other room but he figured Kakashi didn't want to be alone while he cooked. Sasuke was still utterly embarrassed about the hot comment. God...that was something a blonde haired bimbo would say. Not him! He looked at the table. How the hell was he going to recover from this? He could always never mention it again...yea, that's what he was going to do. Never mention it again.

Kakashi turned around and contemplated about how he was going to make the dish and was glad Sasuke decided to stay in the room. "Sasuke," he asked, rummaging through the spice rack. "How hot do you like your pasta sauce? Like mild or extra hot? I never bothered to ask if you like hot things," The man asked, thoroughly engulfed in his search for the rosemary and oregano.

Sasuke looked at him puzzled. There were different ways to make pasta sauce? Was Kakashi serious? "I, um, mild?" he replied, taking a stab at the question. He'd really never had hot pasta sauce before...after all, he didn't really eat pasta.

"Alright," Kakashi smiled and happily began dicing some tomatoes. They were hard to get this time of year as they had to be imported but Kakashi had managed to find them and planned to use them as best as he could. Kakashi picked up the smallest one, it must haven't gotten enough sun light, it closely resembled that of a cherry tomato unlike it's brothers. Kakashi stepped over to Sasuke, and crouched down low at his seat, reaching up to the teen's lips with the small tomato, pushing it against them. "Want it, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke opened his mouth slowly, allowing Kakashi to place the red fruit against his lips. He closed his mouth, his lips purposely rubbing against Kakashi's fingertips. "Mmm," he semi-moaned. The tomato was very good, ridiculously good, and it warranted such a response. He chewed it and smiled. "They are so good, Kashi..."

Kakashi smiled and looked back. There seemed to be a few more about that size left in the bottom of the case. He'd save them for Sasuke while they were eating. "Mm, I'm glad," he said, withdrawing his hand from Sasuke's mouth, the tips of his fingers a little wet from Sasuke's mouth. "I'll try to get more when I go back," he smiled, standing up and leaning down kiss the teen's hair before walking back to the cutting board.

Sasuke watched as Kakashi went back to the counters. "How did you get these? I mean, these aren't the generic ones the sell all year in the grocery store. How much did you pay for them?" he asked standing and walking over to the container. Kakashi would lie to him so there why not look for himself?

Kakashi smiled and continued dicing, not willing to give up the ridiculous price he'd paid for the small red fruits. "Oh, just the new organics place in the market. They're really good, and the woman recommended them for any kind of cooking," Kakashi said, concentrating on the dips in the tomatoes as his knife sliced through them. "Why, Sasuke? Curious- do you want more?"

Sasuke smiled and grabbed the carton turning it over to look at the price on the bottom. "25 dollars?" Sasuke gasped. No wonder they were good. "Kakashi, you shouldn't spend that much on tomatoes! You didn't even get that many," he said looking at the man, "Are you insane? We both haven't taken a mission in over three weeks and you buy 25 dollar tomatoes?"

Kakashi chuckled nervously. "I got a discount!" He defended, eyes in terror as the teen glared. "Besides it's the holidays and it was like a little treat, you know? Please baby- I just wanted to do something nice for you," Kakashi added, trying and hoping to enthuse the teen with a little bit of holiday sympathy because the way things were going right now it seemed as if he was about to get a holiday beating instead.

Sasuke sighed and grabbed Kakashi's face, kissing his lips gently. "You do too much for me," he whispered, "Just promise not to spend that much money on tomatoes again." It was sweet, it really was, but Kakashi was always doing something for him. Buying him something nice, doing something special, and Sasuke enjoyed it all but he never reciprocated. He never did anything like this for Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded his head, grateful that he hadn't suffered the wrath of the stingy Uchiha. "Anything you want, baby," Kakashi smiled, heading nodding again in the teen's hands. "I won't do it again unless I ask you... I promise," he added for good measure, knowing that one day he might go back on his words because he just loved to see Sasuke happy. "Let's just enjoy them, okay?"

Sasuke smiled and released Kakashi's face. "I guess since you already bought them," he said opening the container and grabbing another small one before shutting it. If he could, he would sit and eat the entire container full, but he didn't think Kakashi would appreciate it. "Bite?" he asked offering the tiny red morsel to his lover, "They're really good."

Kakashi smiled and bent forward, taking a little nip. He wasn't particularly fond of raw tomatoes, but he had to agree that he didn't mind these ones. He had half a mind to save the seeds and just grow his own instead of spending so much on them at the store. Kakashi's lips drew back from Sasuke's hand and he gave a small grin. "Mm, not bad for tomatoes. I can't see how you eat them all the time."

Sasuke smiled and put the rest of the tomato in his mouth before pushing himself to sit on the counter. He watched as Kakashi continued to dice the tomatoes. "They're good for you. Besides, my mom ate them all the time. I guess I get it from her," he replied, "Are you sure there isn't anything I can help you with?"

Kakashi smiled and picked up part of the diced tomato and shoved in Sasuke's mouth. "You can be my taste tester, but nothing else," the man chuckled, watching the teen look at him almost displeased. "I want to show you that I can actually take the time to do something nice. You're not going to be stuck with the 'instant' guy for the rest of your life," Kakashi chuckled.

Sasuke chewed the mouthful of tomatoes then swallowed, wiping his mouth with a paper towel. "I know you can cook, babe, you just choose not to," he retorted, "And why did you shove that in my mouth? I already told you the tomatoes were good." He wasn't angry...just slightly peeved.

Kakashi chuckled. "I like to see you with your mouth full," Kakashi smirked and kissed at the pouting lips before pulling back. "But no. I was showing you your job, you know? A hands on demonstration," Kakashi mused, reaching for the package of beef in the sink, poking at the brown paper to check the frozen state. It was almost thawed, he decided. Soon he could put it in the pan.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Hentai," he replied, "Is there ever a time where you don't think about sex?" Sasuke leaned to the side and grabbed a piece of bread, ripping it apart and eating it slowly. He was hungrier than he thought, after all, he only had coffee for breakfast.

Kakashi seriously thought about it for a minute, pausing in his work. Before Sasuke he had rarely thought about it for himself, he had just enjoyed the romances in Icha Icha... but now that Sasuke was here, teasing his eyes every chance he got Kakashi usually had a hard time thinking about keeping his greedy eyes off the teen. "As of late..." Kakashi mused, "Um, no. Not really," he smirked.

"As of late?" Sasuke laughed, "You really expect me to believe that the sensei that read porn in front of his 12 year old students, has only recently begun to think of sex constantly?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and ate another piece of bread. "You are so full of it."

Kakashi smirked, and poked a finger at the boy's lips. "I gave you a job as a taste tester, Sasuke, not a lie detector or a judge of my healthy sexual appetite," he chuckled, kissing the place where his finger had been and moved away. "Oh and technically, you are full of it mostly every night, Sasuke. And you like it so don't complain," Kakashi smiled sweetly, and unwrapped the meat.

Sasuke smirked at Kakashi's perverted joke. The man really only did think about sex. "And you love to be in it, so really, that comment was wasted," he replied as he watched Kakashi work the meat, "I'm surprised you didn't have a shadow clone do this for you. You are one for efficiency, aren't you?"

Kakashi smiled, "Tonight, as I told you, is my night to show you what I can do. I want to prove to you I could still take care of you without and bloody jutsus, baby," he added the sweet name out of instinct. He'd taken to calling Sasuke that lately. It was more affectionate than Sasuke or Sasuke-kun and Sasuke hated Sasuke-chan... so it seemed a good choice. "It's all natural," he chuckled.

Sasuke smiled and shrugged. "I was just wondering. You've been using them a lot lately...remember day 8?" he teased as he began to kick his legs slowly, "Not to mention all the little things you make them do. Although, I must say, I don't think I could handle more than one of you on a day to day basis and after day 8, I think just having you will be more than enough to last a lifetime."

Kakashi smiled, "Can I get that in writing?" The man separated the meat delicately making sure the hunks weren't too big and not too small. He wanted to make sure it looked as good as it tasted. He'd already had the pan set out and twisted the dial to start the heat. "Ah, day eight..." Kakashi mused. "Imagined if I had saved that for Christmas morning?"

Sasuke smiled. "Then I probably would have never liked Christmas again," he teased, "I don't think I have enough money to buy eight of you Christmas gifts." Sasuke let his eyes fall to the pan of meat as he finished his last couple bites of bread. "What made you decide to make pasta?"

Kakashi smiled and went back to the sink, and washed his hands clean of the raw flesh and watched Sasuke with a casual interest. "Well, I know how much you liked tomatoes," He said softly," and Pasta is the only thing with tomatoes in it that I can make half decent," he chuckled and turned off the tap. "I wanted to make sure you'd actually kind of like it since this is for you, y'know?"

Sasuke wasn't sure if that was an insult so he looked at the man. "I never said I didn't like what you cooked, I just said you did it rarely," he retorted as the meat sizzled. He looked down at his swaying feet. He really couldn't get cross with Kakashi, how was he supposed to know what he liked and what he didn't? After all, Sasuke didn't give him as many compliments and thank yous as he should. "I like what you do a lot," he whispered blushing.

Kakashi smiled. "I know that, just I wasn't sure if you liked much else... and I knew those little red bastards were your favorite," Kakashi smiled, walking up to the teen and cupping his face gently in his hands. Kakashi offered a small laugh when he noticed Sasuke's blush and placed a kiss on Sasuke's lips. "I like what you do a lot too," he whispered.

Sasuke kissed Kakashi briefly. God, he loved this man. "You don't like them do you?" he whispered placing his hands over Kakashi's, "Tomatoes, I mean."

Kakashi smiled. "I don't like them raw," he explained, tilting his head as he continued watching Sasuke, their proximity still very close."I like them cooked, but... I'll never like them raw very much." Kakashi smiled and kissed the teen's lips again, savoring him this time for a moment as pulled back, fluttering his eyes open slowly. "But, I think I could handle raw tomatoes if you fed me them like that."

Sasuke smiled and kissed Kakashi again. "You should have told me, I wouldnt have fed them to you," he whispered as he forced himself to the edge of the counter pulling Kakashi in between his legs. Sasuke placed his arms on Kakashi's shoulders. "I know something you do like," he whispered against Kakashi's lips, "Something that we could do here..."

Kakashi was a little caught off guard by Sasuke's actions. The man smiled and sighed against Sasuke's lips, kissing him again with a sweet push forward. Kakashi massaged the Uchiha's mouth with his own, just happy to feel Sasuke kiss back before he pulled back, arms still resting on Sasuke's hips as he kissed the teen's nose. "Not yet, baby," he said softly, "You just wait."

Kakashi was turning him down? Sasuke felt shock etch itself on his face. Kakashi...Kakashi didn't want to have sex? Sasuke pulled his face away then slid back on the counter. He didn't know what to do. Kakashi never turned him down...what was he thinking? Sasuke looked over at the meat. "You might want to take care of that, it'll burn."

Kakashi screeched and ran over to the meat, turning it over quickly before it could burn. He sighed happily as he fixed the meat issue and turned down the heat, and looked back at Sasuke's face. It was etched with shock and likely frustration. "Aw, baby," he said moving back over to the teen now that the meat was safe. "I didn't mean it like that... just... I have something... later?" he offered.

Sasuke shrugged and pushed himself off of the counter. "I don't care," he lied as he opened the refrigerator and grabbed the water cooler from it, "Besides, what makes you think I'll want to have sex later?" Sasuke reached into the cabinet and grabbed a glass then filled it with water. He brought the glass to his lips and drank slowly, trying to hide anything his face could be revealing about him.

Kakashi's face fell and he walked up to Sasuke and wrapped his arms around the teen's waist. "I wanted you all day- I want you all the time baby, which is why I am a pervert," he murmured resting against Sasuke's back as he drank. "I just... I want this to be special for us. It was supposed to be a surprise- I wanted to make it nice," he whispered, hoping that the teen would understand. "But if you don't want to... that's okay. Just know I only said I wanted to wait for a reason..."

Sasuke finished his drink and placed the cup on the counter, turning in Kakashi's arms. "It's always special for me, because it's with you. Kakashi, God, I don't need this. Days all about me, long thought out plots...I just..." Sasuke sighed, "Just being with you is enough. You shouldn't have to hold out all day because you want to make today more special than yesterday. Today...today's special because you want me, because you still love me...not because you're bending over backwards to construct days around me."

Kakashi felt his chest get tight and he squeezed Sasuke in his arms. He knew that everyday was special... but during the holidays was most important. It was a time to give and to watch the joy on the face he loved. Kakashi pulled the face up to look at him, watching the eyes move with his own. How many more times would he see this face? He wanted to make sure for as long as he did see it... it was happy. Kakashi smiled and whispered, "I know that... it's just for the holidays okay? I promise everything will make sense soon. Just let this happen for us? Please?"

Sasuke nodded. He'd played along with Kakashi's other nine days, he might as well keep going. "Ok..." he replied as he hugged the older man loosely. He really didn't like days all about him, he didn't like the attention, but it was obvious that this was what Kakashi wanted and since he had yet to buy anything for the man, he would give him what he wanted.

Kakashi smiled and kissed the top of Sasuke's head, knowing that it really wasn't what the teen wanted. "Remember baby," he added softly," Tomorrow guess who gets their ass beat, ne?" He said, hoping to lighten the mood. Kakashi spun Sasuke in his arms and dipped him to the floor quickly before pulling him back up, and kissed him lightly. "Does that sound better?"

Sasuke smirked. That did sound good. He couldn't wait to give Jiraiya a piece of his mind. "I can't wait to beat his face in," Sasuke muttered against Kakashi's lips. The perverted Sanin would pay. God! It would be just perfect. He kissed Kakashi briefly then released him as the older man went back to tend to the meat. Sasuke closed his eyes and briefly imagined the stupid, arrogant, perverted Jiraiya completely battered and bruised and begging for mercy. Yeah right, like Sasuke would give him that. He didn't deserve mercy, not after what he said about Itachi.

Kakashi smirked as he dropped the tomatoes into the pan, knowing that Sasuke was craving revenge more than food at the moment. Kakashi stirred the mixture and turned it down low, letting the heat cook the sauce slowly. He moved back, looking at Sasuke's usually docile face plastered with complete and utter contempt for the man they'd been discussing. "Excited, baby?" He purred.

"He said those things about Itachi," Sasuke whispered. He wanted to add that he also violated him, but he figured that would make him sound self-serving. "He didn't know him and he said those things in front of all those people, of course I want to see him pay. No one says that stuff..." Sasuke looked at Kakashi. Did the man find him to be acting ridiculously? Did he think that Sasuke's whole reasoning was off? "Why? Do you think he shouldn't pay for what he said?"

Kakashi's eyes popped open and watched the teen's face fall. "No, he needs to pay for what he said. If you don't stand up for the people you love then you'd be worse than he is, baby," Kakashi said softly, stepping toward Sasuke and taking his hand, squeezing the palm with a grip of compassion and understanding. "You'll get him- We'll get him. No one hurts my baby without paying for it."

Sasuke nodded. So Kakashi wanted to avenge Itachi too? Well that was good. Itachi was a good person...and he didn't deserve to have his name dragged through the mud. But briefly, Sasuke wondered if Kakashi was really upset with Jiraiya over that, or over what he did to him. Sasuke didn't want to compete with Itachi for Kakashi's heart. It would be impossible...Itachi was dead...and if...had Kakashi ever had something for his brother? Sasuke shook his head. He was being stupid. Kakashi thought Itachi was a murderer just like he had. How could the man develop feelings for him? "Yea. He won't know what hit him."

Kakashi moved forward and kissed Sasuke's forehead. "Itachi is your family, and now you are mine. I don't let my family hurt for nothing," the jounin said firmly, knowing that Sasuke needed this. They both needed this. After all of the suffering his brother and Sasuke had been put through by the man, Kakashi didn't think he couldn't not go after Jiraiya. "I want him to know exactly what hit him."

Sasuke smiled. He liked this Kakashi. The one that was protective of him, even if he didn't need it. He leaned forward and kissed Kakashi gently. "I like that you want to defend me," he whispered, "It makes you so hot..." Damn it! He said it again! Oh God, Kakashi was going to think he was some sort of airhead. Sasuke felt his cheeks burn red again as he pulled away.

Kakashi slinked a hand around Sasuke's waist and pulled the teen into him, staring down his nose at the teen. Sasuke's affirmation of his behavior was quite sexy in it's self. Hearing the teen so open honestly made him want to forget about the food and drag Sasuke to the bedroom right now. God, he had to put it down, he mused. Kakashi leaned down and kissed Sasuke's lips. "Oh yeah? How hot?"

Sasuke felt his cheeks burn brighter. Now the man was just making fun of him. "Shut up...you know what I meant," Sasuke whispered trying to worm out of Kakashi's grasp.

Kakashi held him closer and purred. "Mm, I just got done trying to hold off and now you go and say stuff like that," the man chuckled, kissing Sasuke's neck as he dipped lower. "Mm, but I'll hold off. I want to make this... a night to remember," Kakashi said after finally finding the words to explain. "But," he mused, "I expect to know just how hot I am when we're done dinner, I'm curious."

Sasuke couldn't stop the blush. Was Kakashi teasing him? Did he really want him to explain...did he find it a turn on? Sasuke bit his bottom lip. "You...you're such a hentai," he whispered his face burning bright red, "And I told you I probably won't want to sleep with you..."

Kakashi purred and Kissed up Sasuke's neck. "That's a lie and we both know it." The man's hand began sliding up and down Sasuke's back, tempted to slide under the material. "Mm, you will tell me later, and you will want to sleep with me," he said softly, "Because you love me."

Sasuke wanted to moan at the contact. He wanted Kakashi to push him against the fridge and fuck him...but they couldn't. They had to stick to Kakashi's plan, whatever it was. He kissed Kakashi heatedly then pulled away. "You better focus on dinner not on...me..."

Kakashi purred, grabbing Sasuke's hand. "I can multi-task," He handed, spining Sasuke into him again as he captured the teen's lips feverishly, licking at the teen's mouth. He hoped this contact would be enough to hold him off, and so he pressed Sasuke into himself walking them back towards the fridge until Sasuke's back hit it and he pulled back. "You'll want it when it's time," Kakashi said firmly, pulling away.

Sasuke gasped...was Kakashi...he was just going to do that and stop? Sasuke's heart had begun pounding in those few seconds and now his lower half was begging for it. He took a moment to regain his breath and composer before opening his mouth. "You mean you'll want it. I could be...completely...indifferent to it. We both know that."

Kakashi chuckled, "You know that's a lie so I won't argue with you." He grabbed some dish of tomato paste and spooned a few dollops into the pan, still watching Sasuke. "I just ensured you would come with me, Baby. You wouldn't miss it."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed his glass of water again, filling it and downing it quickly. "Hn," he replied walking out to the kitchen doorway, "I'm going to watch TV let me know when you're ready for me..." That sentence had a double meaning. When Kakashi wanted to fuck him, when Kakashi wanted to eat dinner, Sasuke didn't much mind although he preferred the first.

Kakashi purred and watched Sasuke's ass sway as he moved, chuckling lowly in the back of his throat. "Go prepare yourself, Baby," he called, "You're about to be satisfied."

With that Kakashi poured the rest of the vegetables into the pan and stirred them about to simmer. The meal was going to be one of the better ones he had made and he felt a rush of pride tie up his stomach. Several minutes later, when the sauce had almost finished brimming down, Kakashi lifted the lid and waived the scent around. It smelled nearly perfect, and Kakashi knew in a few minutes the teen would be all but compliant. Just because Sasuke liked men, didn't mean he was different to any other man. It was still true that the way to his heart was through his stomach.

Sasuke could smell the food from the living room and he had to admit it smelled good however, he was going to stay in the living room. He didn't want to seem too eager. He flipped through the channels and tried to ignore the delicious smells. "There isn't anything on TV, are you almost done?" he semi-whined.

Kakashi had settled to chuckle while he was setting the table, placing down plates and bowls with silver wear and glasses. He also found the candles he'd found and the other little romantic trinkets he'd collected. He commended himself and nodded. "Give me five minutes baby, why don't you go wash up?" Kakashi called, roaming about the kitchen setting up the meal.

Wash up? What was he five? Sasuke smirked at Kakashi's comment but did it anyways. He walked to the bathroom and washed his hands then his face, letting the cool water trickle down his freshly hot face. He ran his fingers through his hair, allowing it to slick it back then return it to its normal stance. He looked at himself in the mirror, his dark bangs strangely kempt and sexily hanging to the sides of his face. Too bad he couldn't entice Kakashi to just skip dinner and go to bed.

Kakashi finished setting up the dishes, and shut out all the lights. He opted to use just one jutsu to light the patch of candles in the middle of the table, illuminating their romantic candle light dinner. Kakashi smiled at his handy work and moved away from the sight to lean in the door way before Sasuke could return to their dark apartment halls.

Sasuke walked out of the bathroom to see Kakashi had dimmed and turned off most of the lights. He smiled and walked towards the kitchen doorway where Kakashi was standing. "You're really going all out for this aren't you?" he asked as he walked up to Kakashi and kissed him gently.

Kakashi smiled and wrapped an arm around Sasuke's waist as he gazed down at him, noticing Sasuke's attempt at trying to make himself more presentable. It was quite cute and Kakashi couldn't resist leaning down to kiss Sasuke's lips again. "Oui, mon chere," he chuckled, before pulling back."What gives you that Idea, Baby?" Kakashi queried, pulling Sasuke into the kitchen.

Sasuke smiled and followed Kakashi into the kitchen. "The candles," he whispered laughing slightly, "The fact that you made everything from scratch, and the dim lights. Not to mention how nervous you've been acting all day." Sasuke turned to look at Kakashi. "I'm a ninja, Kashi, I notice things."

Kakashi purred, "Then can you notice I'm trying to be romantic and you're not buying it?" Kakashi chuckled, pulling out a chair for the smaller ninja. He mused to himself that perhaps romantic was not their style. Maybe he should have just covered himself in tomatoes and laid in bed for Sasuke to do what he wanted. It would have been the same thing as dinner- but probably better.

Sasuke sat and waited as Kakashi walked around and sat across from him. He smiled and looked Kakashi in his eyes. "I'm buying it," he replied, "I just don't know what to say. After all…I haven't been on many dates…any…dates."

Kakashi smiled and sat down slowly, watching Sasuke's face with curiosity as the teen sat nervously. Sasuke was so quiet when he wanted to be, it was actually quite amusing to see. Kakashi slid his chair forward his long legs shifting under the table to rub against Sasuke's as he chuckled. "Then I suppose you've never played footsies before, ne?"

Sasuke smirked and rolled his eyes, feeling Kakashi's leg's rub up against him. "You're so childish. Don't 12 year olds play this game?" Sasuke teased as Kakashi's legs continued to move against his. "Stop it Kakashi," he whispered, a small laugh in his voice, "We're supposed to be eating..."

The jounin continued moving his leg for a minute, watching the teen laugh. "I was only educating you on what happens on date, Sasuke," the jounin smiled and picked up his napkin, spreading it out as he kept his eyes on Sasuke. The teen really was nervous and it made Kakashi wonder if Sasuke was even going to be able to eat. "Are you still hungry?"

Sasuke looked at Kakashi and nodded. "I haven't eaten all day," he replied taking his napkin and placing it on his lap. He looked down at his lap. Was he supposed to serve? He normally did...it was just easier. Sasuke took the napkin off and stood taking Kakashi's plate and grabbing the serving spoon. "How much do you want?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes and stood up himself. Sasuke was always trying to take over and it was usually rather cute. Kakashi knew that the teen didn't like to be waited on, yet he seemed to love to wait on Kakashi when he could. Kakashi stood and walked behind Sasuke, taking both the teen's hands in his maneuvering his limbs. "You say I'm persistent... I tell you to let me take care of it and you still try and do it, Baby," Kakashi smiled. "So, because you're so stubborn- we'll both do it," he smiled, dipping the spoon into the pasta as he pressed close to Sasuke, ladling the pasta on the plate. "I think I like this method best, don't you?" He asked sweetly.

Sasuke smiled and let Kakashi control his limbs. He pressed back slightly. "I think you like being this close to me," he whispered as the pasta fell onto Kakashi's plate. Sasuke turned his face to the side and kissed Kakashi's cheek softly. "Something tells me, you manipulated me again," he said as Kakashi's hands held tightly to his wrists.

Squeezing gently on Sasuke's wrists Kakashi chuckled low in his throat, his breath ruffling the small hairs at the back of Sasuke's neck before he rested his chin there. Sasuke smelled good today- even though he'd not been doing anything different... his smell was just so perfect. Kakashi nuzzled against him and ladled the spoon again. "I'd say you're the one manipulating me."

Sasuke smiled and let Kakashi nuzzle into his neck. "We both know that's a lie," he retorted as Kakashi now used his hands to place pasta onto the other plate. The food smelled amazing and as hungry as Sasuke was, he wasn't opposed to skipping dinner and going straight to bed. "It smells good," he whispered, "I guess you really do know how to cook..."

"I told you I could," the man chided happily, "I wouldn't lie to you." Kakashi then placed a soft kiss on Sasuke's neck, his lips capturing the silent flinch of muscles beneath the taunt skin. Kakashi pulled his lips back and set the spoon down, still holding fast to Sasuke's wrists for a moment, savoring the touch. God, he had to stop now- or they'd never eat. "Should we sit now?" he chuckled against the teen's neck.

Sasuke didn't want to eat...not anymore, but Kakashi had some sort of plans. "Sure," he said turning quickly in Kakashi's arms and kissing him intently before pulling away slowly. "Mm," he whispered placing his finger on Kakashi's now wet lips, "I doubt dinner will taste half as good as you do." Score! That was a great compliment! And, it didn't make him sound like some sort of high school air head.

Kakashi purred and kissed the teen's lips again before releasing him, watching him retreat back to his respective spot. He noticed the teen's eyes lingering on him. Yeah, Sasuke was hungry alright. Kakashi took his plate, and set it down in front of Sasuke, leaning down to kiss his cheek. "Bon appetite, mon chere," he said, his French in dire need of repair. "Okay, I'll stop with the French now. Bu t I do hope you like it," he said softly. "I hope it tastes better than me."

Sasuke smiled and shrugged as he grabbed his fork. He would have preferred Kakashi to sit next to him, but he wasn't going to say it out loud...he didn't want to seem clingy. He slowly spun his fork in the pasta, collecting just enough, then placed it in his mouth. It was good, really, really, good. Sasuke chewed his mouthful hungrily then looked back at Kakashi. "Mm, Kashi," he said swallowing his mouthful, "This is so good."

The way the teen spoke was driving Kakashi up the walls. He wondered to himself if perhaps Sasuke was doing such things only to get him even more strung out. Kakashi sat back down and scooted forward. He grimaced, realizing he should have put their chairs together. Now the teen seemed so far away. He contemplated how long it would stay that way. "I hoped it would be, I wanted you to be satisfied."

Sasuke smiled and put another mouthful of food into his mouth. God, he had been so hungry...and this was so unbelievably good that he couldn't help himself. "You always satisfy me," Sasuke replied as he swallowed and gathered another forkful, "You should cook more. You're much better than I am..." Sasuke normally didn't admit to a weakness but this was so good! How could he not try to explain?

Kakashi watched the teen swallow down the food ravenously. It was cute, he had to admit. Seeing Sasuke with such an appetite for anything besides training or stabbing Jiraiya through the heart was a good sign that deep down he really still was a happy person, despite being an Uchiha. Kakashi smiled and took a bite of his own. He hadn't done bad. "Mm, I'll do it as much as you let me."

Sasuke nodded and ate another bite. "You're going to have to do it all the time," he replied as he grabbed his glass of water and took a sip, "Where did you learn to cook like this?" Sasuke wanted to be able to cook as good as Kakashi did. Why? For the betterment of himself? Because he was competitive? Because he wanted to do something nice for Kakashi? He wasn't sure. But whatever the reason, he just wanted to know how to cook like this. He could cook, he'd been doing it since he was a child, and once his parents died he pretty much learned on his own. But nothing he'd ever made for himself or for Kakashi ever tasted like this.

Kakashi smiled and glanced up at Sasuke. "Just lots of time alone... I read more than Icha Icha you know," Kakashi chuckled and took another bite, reaching for his glass when it bumped against the wine glass. That was it- that was what he'd forgotten! "Crap!" he exclaimed, dodging out of his seat and to the fridge. He swung the door open and grabbed the bottle, laughing nervously. "Wine?"

Sasuke laughed. "Icha Icha is porn, Kashi, stop trying to make it into something else," he teased as he watched the man spring from his seat and to the fridge. "You bought wine? Kakashi, it's just me...why would you buy wine?" Sasuke wasn't mad, he found the whole thing cute, the lengths Kakashi was going to for him...it was sweet.

Kakashi shut the door and scratched the back of his head nervously as he stalked back to the table coming to stand beside Sasuke. "Heh, I told you I went all out. If I can bring myself to buy twenty five dollar tomatoes I can buy a bottle of-' he peered down to read the label, "Merlot?" he said slowly. Kakashi grabbed the cork screw and shoved it into the wooden cap. "It's romantic right?"

Sasuke smiled and shrugged. Damned if he knew. "I'm not sure, have you had it before?" he asked standing and sliding his hands over Kakashi's as the man pulled the cork out, a pop resonating through the air.

Kakashi chuckled, flinching a little as the top came off. "Nope," he smiled, "But I figured there is a first for everything, right?" Kakashi set the bottle down beside Sasuke's place on the table, opening his hand for Sasuke to hand him his glass. "You want to try some with me baby? I promise I won't get you drunk again- this will not turn out like the sake incident, I swear," the man pleaded.

Sasuke let his hands fall to Kakashi's side. Ah, yes. The sake incident. He remembered that well. In fact, it started out with Kakashi asking him to try it with him. Then the next thing Sasuke knew he was waking up with a horrid headache and an even worse pain in his nether regions. Needless to say, Kakashi slept on the couch for a week after that 'incident'. "That sounds an awful lot like, 'don't worry Sasuke-kun, I won't get you drunk and take advantage of you' which, my dear, you did just that," he teased crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Kakashi got on his knees in front of the teen, grabbing the back of his knees and rubbing his head against the teen's covered stomach. "I promise. I swear on every Icha Icha I own and have yet to own that I won't get you drunk," Kakashi said, his lips pouting as he looked up from the floor at Sasuke. Yeah, he was kind of manipulating him now- but it wasn't a trick the time. "I promise, baby..."

Sasuke was a little surprised with Kakashi's actions. He grabbed Kakashi's face gently. "Alright," he replied sweetly, "But if you get me drunk and take advantage of me, I will not only burn all your Icha Ichas, you will have to sleep on the couch for a month and..." Sasuke bent slightly and kissed Kakashi's nose, "I will shove a kunai so far up your ass that you'll have to shit for weeks before it comes out."

Kakashi smiled and stood up after pressing a kiss to Sasuke's covered belly. "I promise," he smiled genuinely, standing and taking the bottle again. "Your glass, babe?" Kakashi asked, taking the delicate clear chalice from the teen. He poured the dark liquid into the glass, stopping a little ways from the top before handing it to Sasuke, then picking up his own glass and filling it to the same level. Kakashi leaned his glass forward to Sasuke's own. "I think this calls for a toast, ne?"

"A toast for what?" Sasuke asked, "We haven't gotten married or anything." Not like they ever would. Kakashi probably never even thought about the word marriage, let alone proposing to him. "Has something good happened that you're not telling me about?"

Kakashi had to hide his smile. "Not yet," he said under his breath before turning to look at Sasuke. "Well, we are kicking Jiraiya's sorry ass tomorrow so why not, baby?" Kakashi smiled, tipping his glass against Sasuke. "To out sweetest revenge," he said softly, eyeing Sasuke's face in the candle light. He wanted to kiss him so badly- god he was such a sap. "And to us."

Sasuke smiled and clanked his glass gently against Kakashi's. "To us," he whispered before bringing his glass to his lips and sipping gently at the wine. He had to admit, it was pretty good. He let the liquid fall from his lips as he angled the glass downwards and looked back at Kakashi. "You're quite the wine buyer too," he said smiling.

Kakashi smiled, and sipped at his glass. He swallowed down some before setting it down on the table and leaning towards Sasuke, their faces inches apart. "Heh, I always make the right choice. I know exactly," he cooed, raising his hand to stroke Sasuke's tender pale cheek. "What I want."

Sasuke blushed and placed his glass down on the table. He leaned forward and kissed Kakashi gently, his arms wrapping around Kakashi's neck. "Mm, then I must be lucky, since you want me," he said against Kakashi's lips before pressing their mouths together again.

The jounin pulled back for a moment, "I also know what I need." he leaned back down slowly, watching Sasuke's pale face and dark eyes move with him. Kakashi smirked into the kiss, his expression softening as the kiss became more intense. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, holding the teen to him before he pulled back. "I'll always need you," he whispered.

Sasuke smiled. Kakashi needed him...Sasuke held Kakashi tighter and kissed him briefly. "Why do you always say such things?" he asked his voice hushed.

Kakashi let a slow breath release between Sasuke's open mouth and his own. "Because I mean them," Kakashi replied simply, leaning forward to place delicate kisses against Sasuke's jaw. "I mean every single one, Sasuke."

Sasuke turned his mouth to Kakashi's meeting his lips and kissing him intently. God there wasn't anyone he loved more than Kakashi, and there never would be. He didn't care if things didn't work out between them. He'd always love Kakashi, no matter what. He pulled his lips back slightly, his eyes still closed, "You're such a sap..."

Smiling lightly, the silver haired jounin rested his forehead against Sasuke's, sighing contently. "But I'm your sap... that has to count for something," he smiled, leading the teen back to the table. He allowed Sasuke to sit down and looked back at his place. It seemed so far away... he really had to fix that. "Give me a second, babe," he said softly, hooking the back of his own chair in his hand dragging it beside Sasuke's place. "This is supposed to be romantic right?" He chuckled, kissing Sasuke's temple as he took his seat and placed an arm around Sasuke's shoulder. "I like this much better don't you? Much more..." he smiled, his face beaming with pride as he looked down at the teen's soft features. "Us?"

Sasuke smiled and placed his head on Kakashi's shoulder. "You just like to be close to me," he replied, "Don't you?"

Kakashi smirked and nuzzled against Sasuke, truly enjoying the closeness of the teen. He hated to be away from him and he knew it would be coming soon with the holidays ending and new missions coming in. They'd actually been lucky so far- there hadn't been an emergency yet that they'd been called to. "I do like being close to you," he smiled, kissing Sasuke's ear, "As close as possible."

Sasuke laughed lightly and grabbed his fork, twisting it in the pasta then bringing it to Kakashi's mouth. "Open your mouth," he whispered blushing gently, "You've got to be hungry."

A little surprised at the teen's actions Kakashi froze for a moment before smiling and nodding, opening his mouth slowly as he watched the food come closer to his mouth. He had been hungry, and he had planned to eat. But now, with Sasuke feeding him, Kakashi couldn't help but become all the more ravenous. "Ah," he said as the food was placed against his lips.

Sasuke put the food in Kakashi's mouth then pulled the fork away once Kakashi began chewing. He got another forkful ready and draped it across the plate then placed his head on Kakashi's shoulder. It was good that he could do this for Kakashi, finally, something about today was directed at him.

"Mm," The food tasted good against his tongue. They hadn't eaten all day and he knew that Sasuke must have been feeling the same way. Kakashi picked up his fork from his old place at the small table, and stuck it into Sasuke's own plate getting enough of the pasta on the utensil before raising it and bumping it against Sasuke's lips playfully while he continued chewing.

Sasuke smiled and shook his head. "I'm good, babe, just enjoy this. Cause I probably won't do it again," he teased using his hand to bring Kakashi's hand back to the plate. He was kind of hungry but he wanted to do this for Kakashi. He wanted to fade into the background, for at least a moment. He grabbed the fork then brought it back up to Kakashi's mouth. "More?"

The mighty Kakashi would not be swayed and shoved the fork inside Sasuke's mouth while he was talking, chuckling before he took the food that Sasuke had prepared at his own lips. Sasuke wasn't going to get away with it, Kakashi had to make sure he was full and have enough energy for what would come later. "You'll need, mmm, your strength," he chewed, "For lat- mm-er."

Sasuke almost choked on the pasta Kakashi shoved in his mouth. He chewed quickly and swallowed. "I'm not hungry," he said taking a handful of pasta and shoving it in Kakashi's mouth. "Besides, if any of us need our strength it's you." Sasuke laughed as he held his palm over the man's mouth, smearing the pasta all over his face.

Kakashi sputtered as the pasta was shoved against his mouth, in the process he managed to latch on to one of Sasuke's finger's with his lips, sucking the sauce from the digit knowing it would annoy the teen. Kakashi grasped his arm with his pasta covered hand, laughing around the finger as he moved on, licking the rest of his hand. "Mm, it tastes better on you," he muttered against the skin.

Sasuke pulled his hand away. He hadn't planned on the man doing that and he didn't quite know how to act. He stood up quickly and rolled his eyes. "Only you would turn something like that into something sexual," he said as he turned on the faucet and washed his hands, "You are utterly aggravating."

Kakashi wiped his own face off with the back of his hand, and prowled towards the teen at the sink with predatory eyes. "You're just frustrated because we've been holding out all day," he purred, stepping behind the teen and pinning him between the sink and Kakashi's own body. "You should know better than to try and walk away when I'm being aggravating," he purred, kissing Sasuke's neck and placing a hand on either side of the teen, trapping him there. He was ready for a struggle, the one that usually came after Sasuke told him he was annoying. He'd been waiting for this reaction all night.

Sasuke turned in Kakashi's arms and shoved him back, with a little help from his chakra. He pointed his finger at the man. "Let's get something straight, I am not as horny as you are nor am I some sex toy for you to just play with," he said thinning his eyes, "I make my own decisions...no matter how much you manipulate me." Sasuke kept eye contact and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He wasn't angry, he was just trying to play the same head game Kakashi always did on him and he was pretty sure the man couldn't out maneuver him here.

Kakashi pulled back, watching the teen carefully. So? Sasuke was finally taking a stand? He was finally playing back. Kakashi smiled and blew him a kiss. "I knew that," he chuckled, "I was hoping you'd make me yours," the man said, staring Sasuke directly in the eyes, watching them flash and move as Kakashi moved, just stepping forward to take Sasuke's hand to kiss it. "Forgive this old pervert?"

Sasuke let the older man kiss his hand then smiled triumphantly. So this was why Kakashi played with his head all the time? It was fun to get others to bend to your will, or to act how he wanted them to. "Making you mine?" he asked, his eyes still thinning, "And what is that supposed to mean? Do you not consider me yours?"

Kakashi smiled and kissed the hand again, his lips lingering on Sasuke's pale skin. "Your toy..." He whispered, knowing that his words would have specific implications. But Sasuke wanted to play, and Kakashi was not going to not play back. Giving Sasuke a little could give Kakashi a lot. He really just wanted to see the teen happy- that would be his secret prize. "Make me your toy," he chided.

Sasuke felt his face fall slightly. Kakashi...he was willing to do that? "Kakashi...I-I..." he muttered slightly. The man was willing to degrade himself for him? Sasuke couldn't play games...he couldn't do this to Kakashi, not when he was willing to give him so much. Sasuke didn't want Kakashi to act like he did, he didn't want him to be a toy. "I don't want you to be a toy," he said, "You know that."

Kakashi looked up the teen from over the palm, still holding the smaller hand in high regard. Kakashi kissed it reverently again before letting go and moving to cup the teen's cheek. "I don't want you to be one either," he said softly."I thought you liked to play around like that you know?" Kakashi explained, now giving up on trying to appeal to Sasuke's senses.

"I like playing," he semi-lied. He really didn't mind all the sex games they had, the roles they assumed, the jabs and fake fights that they had. The only thing he wished he could change was how easily Kakashi could manipulate him to do anything. That made him feel more like a tool than a boyfriend but he wouldn't say that. That wasn't what Kakashi was referencing. He brought Kakashi's hand to his lips and kissed it, moving it back to his cheek then smiling at the man. "You know I like playing with you..."

Kakashi smiled sweetly, and pressed his hand against Sasuke's cheek. "I know... just... tonight- I don't want to play, I want this to be completely me and you. Real," he said softly, pulling the teen in for a hug. Kakashi hoped the teen wouldn't mind it. He hoped it didn't seem too emotional... too feminine to the teen. Yes, they were gay, but they were also men. Then he reminded himself... they were also in love.

Sasuke hugged Kakashi tightly. Did that mean Kakashi wasn't going to manipulate him? Sasuke doubted it but he'd humor the man's request. He'd be as real as he could. "Then we dont have to play," he said against Kakashi's chest, "What did you have planned next?"

Kakashi smiled and kissed the top of the teen's head. "I wanted to take a walk with you...," he began, "It's really beautiful at night during the winter. I know you don't like the cold so I promise we won't be long," he finished, snaking a hand up the teen's back the nape of his neck, stroking the small hairs that grew there. "Would that be alright, baby? After you finish eating of course."

Sasuke smiled and kissed Kakashi gently. He glanced over at his barely eaten dinner. He was kind of hungry but he'd rather take that walk. "I'm done," he said smiling, "Let's take that walk now."

Kakashi chuckled, "I bet you pulled the same thing with your mom. Have a little more when we get back? I know you haven't eaten all day," he suggested to the teen, spinning him in his arms as if in a mock dance as he laughed and pressed a quick kiss to Sasuke's nose. Kakashi stopped next to the table and let his grip on the teen go. "I promise it won't be long, baby."

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm fine really. Take me on that walk," he replied, "Besides, I'm not five you can't tell me what to do."

Kakashi smiled. "I know, but I can try. But please," he added, "When we get home promise you'll have just a little more? I'm not forcing you, just eat if you're hungry- like I know you are," the man winked and let Sasuke go slowly, his hand lingering in the teen's before he stepped away to fetch their coats. He'd also grab the coffee. It would keep them warm.

Sasuke nodded and followed Kakashi into the living room, noticing he'd grabbed the coffee travel thermos. So, Kakashi was planning on them being out long. Sasuke smirked and grabbed his scarf wrapping it around his neck. "Where are we going?"

Kakashi grinned and shut his eyes in a smile as he pulled the coat off the rack before looking at Sasuke. "Oh, no where far. Just," he started, "It's supposed to be really cold out tonight and I thought it would be nice to have something to keep us warm," the jounin explained, taking the other coat off the rack and passing it to Sasuke. "Yes, I know- I think too much." Kakashi smirked.

Sasuke smiled. "I don't need a coat, you wear it," he said, "And its coffee...planning on staying up all night?" Sasuke smiled. His sentence was meant to be sexual; after all, he was pretty sure they would be having sex. And with the coffee, Sasuke would be surprised if they slept at all tonight.

Kakashi sighed and chuckled still urging the teen to take the coat without making him feel bad. "Please Sasuke," he pleaded, "Just wear the coat, pretty please with a kunai on top?" Kakashi added in his best attempt to convince the teen to wear it. "Sasuke you'll regret not wearing it, even I'm wearing one- so just please? If for no other reason just wear it for me and take it off later?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and took Kakashi's coat. It wouldn't be a problem if he didn't feel so bad for making Kakashi wear the coat his mother made him. Sasuke wished, as he glanced over the handmade winter coat laying gently over Kakashi's body, that he still had his niisan's coat...that it still smelled like him. But, that woman was right and he told Kakashi to throw it out, which the man did. So, he just had to get over it. The coat was long gone...along with his brother. He slid his arms through Kakashi's coat and let it fall over his body, bagging in some places. "Happy?" he asked as he fixed Kakashi's collar (yet again, sometimes he couldn't stop himself).

Kakashi smiled as the smaller hands fixed coat, Sasuke was always doing cute little things like that even if he didn't realize it. Kakashi purred and kissed Sasuke's forehead. "Very happy," the man said cheerfully. If it hadn't been for the fact that Kakashi was a rather well built man, with exacting features, his demeanor would have convinced anyone he was a child. "Are you happy?" He chuckled. "I'm happy when you're happy," he added, smiling like a fool.

Sasuke smirked and walked out the front door. Was he happy? Of course he was. For the first time in a long time, he could admit that being alive and loving someone was making him the happiest person alive. Of course, he wouldn't tell Kakashi. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he teased as he turned back to Kakashi, waiting for the man to follow him, "Are you coming?"


	13. The Tenth Day of Christmas Part 3

Disclaimer: WE don't own Naruto or its characters and make no profits from writing our stories...they are purely for fun!

"I would love to know, Sasuke-kun." Dashing to the door behind the teen, Kakashi reached for Sasuke's hand, effectively capturing it with his own. Kakashi stalled them for a moment, turning to lock the door with a smile. They moved away from the house, down the untidy street that had been assaulted with snow. But it was the perfect scene and the best contrast for the dark night sky littered with stars and drifting flakes of snow.

Sasuke took a couple seconds just to walk beside the man. To focus on just being with Kakashi...before he glanced over at him. "You're quick," he laughed noticing the black mask over Kakashi's face. He hadn't even seen Kakashi move to put it on but he supposed that was because the man was a ninja and probably did it while he had his back turned, "I didn't even see you put that thing on." Sasuke would be lying if he wasn't thrilled with the fact that Kakashi only let him see his face. It was something only Sasuke could claim to see. He knew Kakashi had had other relationships, but he liked to think that they didn't see the same Kakashi he did.

Kakashi chuckled under the mask and clasped Sasuke's hand tighter. "I am a ninja after all," the man chided. Kakashi stepped slowly, his pace a little slower as he and Sasuke walked hand in hand together down the street. He admired the scenery, the desperate collision between snowy earth and clear sky, but he was always drawn back to Sasuke. His eyes glued to the form. "Hn, so beautiful," he said aloud to himself.

Sasuke looked back at Kakashi. He had to agree, Konoha did look nice covered in snow under a starry sky. "Yea," he replied as his eyes glanced upwards into the sky. The stars were unusually bright, shinning as if they all were competing to be the best and brightest. He wished he could find constellations but he couldn't. Unfortunately, his father hadn't been much into them and his mother, as hard as she tried, couldn't find any more constellations then he could.

Kakashi wondered for a moment if the teen knew what he'd been talking about, and smiled to himself as he swung Sasuke's hand in his sweetly. "Yeah, and the scenery isn't bad either," He said casually, continuing their path down the frozen road. They were almost at the spot he'd wanted them, and he knew Sasuke would be getting cold fast so he was glad it wasn't too far from the house.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi. He had been talking about him? He laughed and pushed Kakashi gently. "You are so cheesy sometimes," he said, "I can't always be the only thing you think about." Sasuke couldn't help the Kakashi-induced smile as it took over his face. Thinking of Kakashi took up most of Sasuke's thoughts but he really didn't think Kakashi was...lovesick? Was Sasuke lovesick? Head over heels in love with Kakashi?

"Oh you have no idea," he added, raising his eye brows before laughing and picking the Uchiha up in his arms. He knew the squawking and squalling would begin soon so he took the opportunity to pull the Uchiha against his chest and plant a kiss on his brow. "I don't want to hear another complaint, now shut your eyes- I want this to be a surprise," he started, wondering if Sasuke would comply.

A surprise? Was he serious? He wasn't five! He didn't...close his eyes for surprises. But...his mother used to do that all the time. She would place her soft hands over his eyes to give him presents and it always made those gifts that much better. So, why not...appease Kakashi? After all, he'd done so much for him, how could he be a brat about it now? Sasuke rolled his eyes then complied. "Alright, they're shut."

Kakashi smiled and kissed the teen again, one kiss for each closed eyelid. "Good, they better stay that way or you'll make me sad," the jounin laughed, taking off in a run before the teen could say anything else. He liked surprising the teen, even if he knew Sasuke wasn't fond of anything he couldn't control, unless he'd consented to it. Kakashi's feet began to slow after a few moments. "Almost there, Sasuke," he added with glee.

Sasuke instinctually wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck as the man carried him and darted off. He had no idea where he was taking him but he certainly didn't have to run to get there. "Stop running," Sasuke said trying not to laugh or to open his eyes for that matter, "What is this surprise anyway? And why do I have to keep my eyes closed?"

Kakashi smirked and silenced the teen for a moment with his lips and pulled back as quickly as he had put them on the teen. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it? Just be patient, Sasuke. We're almost there and then you won't have to keep asking questions," he chuckled, walking at a slower pace now so as to not upset the delicate balance of the teen's patience.

Sasuke sighed. "If we weren't there then...then why'd you make me close my eyes?" he asked skeptically. He knew he was supposed to take this without skepticism, that Kakashi wouldnt do anything stupid...or overly stupid, but he couldn't help it. After all, he was just a naturally curious person and sometimes it looked more like skepticism then curiosity.

"So you couldn't tell where we were going, silly." Smiling and stopped and kissed the top of the teen's head before setting him down on his own shaky legs. The jounin cooed and swept to Sasuke's ear, placing a hand over the teen's curious eyes. "We're here. Should I let you see now?" He asked softly, knowing that Sasuke should have a smart comment for his own stupid observation.

"What's the point of me closing my eyes all the way back there, if you're not going to let me see?" Sasuke retorted as Kakashi's hands covered his eyes, "Besides, if you didn't want me to see what you had then you wouldn't have drug me out here. So what's the point in asking a question like that?"

Kakashi chuckled. Yeah, that was the typical Sasuke answer he had been expecting. So why not shoot back a Kakashi answer? "Well, I thought it was fun... and you just look so cute when you play along with my ideas," Kakashi said cheerfully, taking his hands away from Sasuke's eyes to show him the heights of which they'd managed to climb. "Here we are."

Sasuke let his eyes adjust as the city lights were displayed in front of them. He stepped forward and realized they were on top of Hokage mountain. How the hell had Kakashi gotten them up here so quickly? It was breathtaking. The snow covered hills, the orange glow of the city lights against the white of the snow covered city. Not to mention the clear starry sky that seemed to be so close, Sasuke could reach out and touch them. Everything was just...beautiful.

The elder ninja stepped behind him and placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders at the teen admired their new position. "Do you like it?" Kakashi asked quietly. "I've always wanted to bring you here. It's always this beautiful in the winter, when the lights are always on and the sky is clear. This is what I like best about Konoha during the holidays," He added, smiling as he watched over the top of Sasuke's head.

Sasuke didn't know what to say. It was breathtaking. He never realized how beautiful the city was, how...amazing it all looked. How could he...how could he put it into words? How could he explain to Kakashi what it looked like to him?

Kakashi smiled at the Uchiha's uncharacteristic speechlessness. It was rather cute to see the small Uchiha without any words. Usually if he need time to think he would grunt or say something to the affirmative, but today, he had nothing. He just couldn't stop staring and Kakashi knew he had made a good choice. "I'm glad you like it then, Baby," he said softly letting the teen enjoy the view.

Sasuke peeled his eyes away from the city, turning back to Kakashi. "This...it looks...how did you..." Sasuke stuttered, his brain trying to come up with something, anything to explain whatever it was he was feeling.

Kakashi smiled and held the teen in his arms, making sure he could still see out and away into the illuminated city. "When I was younger, I used to come up here to read my Icha Icha in peace. Until one winter I discovered how beautiful it was," he smiled and kissed the teen's hair. "I never have shown this to anyone. You're the first. I thought you'd like it."

Sasuke turned in Kakashi's arms and looked at him. He knew he should say something like 'thank you' or 'this is beautiful' but all he could force out was: "You've been reading Icha Icha that long?"

Kakashi nearly fell over with laughter. He should have known Sasuke would ask him that. Kakashi choked his laughter and looked at Sasuke. "Yes, yes I have," he said in a voice thick with happiness and laughter. "But I think you're missing the point," Kakashi smiled smiling like the love drunk fool he was. "Do you at least like it, Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't say anything. Instead, he threw himself into Kakashi, yanking the mask away, pressing thier lips together then kissing him intently. Did he like it? Of course he did. He loved that Kakashi was choosing to share it with him. That the man would even think of him when considering something like this. He knew most of Konoha probably came up here at one point or another but here, right now, it was special.

Kakashi smiled into the kiss, keeping his arms steady around Sasuke's petite waist to keep him close. Kakashi felt the snow fall against his eye lashes and noticed some catching on Sasuke's own dark covered eyes. Kakashi opened his eyes in the kiss, he'd always been curious as to how Sasuke looked when he kissed. Now that he knew, he'd never shut them again.

Sasuke pulled his lips away slowly, falling back onto the soles of his feet. He felt the snow fall onto both of their faces, their bodies, causing him to look up. He'd never taken the time to watch the snow fall. The way it looked as it cascaded from the never-ending stars. It was...magnificent. It was peaceful and happy and it was...perfect in this moment.

Kakashi smiled and kept his arms around the teen, admiring his face in the glow of the falling flakes of the light fluffy crystal tufts. Kakashi couldn't believe how happy Sasuke looked. He never really looked this genuinely happy. There was always a dampening sadness behind the firm confidence of his eyes, but now it was clear and bright. "You look so happy," he loosed. He couldn't help it.

Sasuke brought his hands to Kakashi's face. Maybe, for once, he should just say the truth. No sarcastic jokes, no stabs at Kakashi's expense. "That's because I am," he whispered, Kakashi's face tightly between his hands, "I really am..."

Leaning down closer, Kakashi inhaled, the air capturing his breath and making it turn to mist in the night air before he pressed his lips to Sasuke's own. "Good," he whispered," I am too." Kakashi kissed his briefly before spinning them about, turning Sasuke in his arms so that the teen's back was pressed against his chest and stomach as they admired the Christmas scene, as if it had been set just for them.

Sasuke stared out at the city. It really was nice but he was no longer interested in it. He spun himself back around and placed his head against Kakashi's chest. This was nice, it really was, and he was glad Kakashi was sharing it with him. He just couldn't bring himself to admit it. He hugged Kakashi tightly, his face buried in the man's old coat. It smelled differently from the way Kakashi normally smelled...which meant this was how he used to be. This was what it must have felt like to be in his family...when they had been one.

Kakashi smiled at the teen as he twisted in his arms. He clutched him tightly for the moment, his chest burning with joy as he finally shared this place with someone he loved. He had always come here, for quiet and to think, especially during holidays when he'd felt so alone. Looking down at the city made him think of all the people around him. All the hearts and lovers holding each other as he wished to be held, and now, after years of pining, he had it. He was not willing to let it go. Not ever- this was his and his alone. He'd given his heart, given his soul, given everything he could possibly give in hopes of holding on to this single feeling and joy that etched it's self into his heart, bearing only the single name of the boy buried in his chest against his own heart. "Sasuke," he said softly. "I- I want to do something... right now."

Sasuke pulled back slightly. Kakashi seemed nervous. Why would he be nervous? Was he...was he thinking what Sasuke was thinking? No, no...Kakashi...no. "What?" he asked wanting to end the incessant battle that waged in his brain, "What do you want to do?"

Kakashi say the insanity in the teen's eyes. He knew that Sasuke was panicking and so was he. The question would make them explode and he knew that now he could not ask. He had to wait- he had to stick to the plan. But when Sasuke had looked at him like that, he'd almost thrown all caution to the wind and asked anyways. But he had to wait, he just had to. He smiled and kissed the teen's forehead. "Dance with me?" he blurted out, shutting his eyes. He still wasn't sure if it was the want to truly pop the question or whether he was afraid of Sasuke's rejection to such a request.

Sasuke felt shock write itself over his face. He felt stupid. Of course Kakashi wouldn't ask that question...he was the bachelor of Konoha for Christ's sake. Why would that change? He was glad the man had closed his eyes, it gave him the best chance to wipe any disappointment from his face and put his normal face back on. "Dance?" he asked, "There's no music."

Kakashi swallowed the question. God he wanted to ask so badly, but now was not the time no matter how right it felt. This would be noting compared to when he did- it wasn't perfect yet. He smoothed down his expression to a smile, leaving one hand on Sasuke's waist and bring one up to cup Sasuke's face. "We don't need music, baby," he leaned down staring him in the eyes."We have each other."

Dance...Kakashi really just wanted to dance. Sasuke wasn't sure he could dance. He was a ninja and he was pretty sure he never had to take a dance class in his life. But it was what Kakashi wanted...he had been so nervous to ask him for it then how could he not dance? "Ok," he said pulling Kakashi's hand from his face and holding it with his own.

Kakashi bit his lip internally and then gave a calm breath to relax as he pulled Sasuke closer with the hand on the teen's waist. He raised their joined hands, entwining their fingers. He hoped the teen couldn't sense his want in the gesture as his pulse thudded in his ears and through his limbs. "Okay," he repeated, leaning forward to press their mouths together briefly before he stepped to the side, trying to commence their movements.

Sasuke looked down at his feet as he matched Kakashi's movements. He made sure to not step on Kakashi's feet but struggled with the no music. He had nothing to go on but Kakashi's movements and so he felt if he pulled his eyes away from Kakashi's feet, he'd screw it up...more so then he was probably doing.

Kakashi watched as the teen tried to counter his movements, and stopped them, knowing a way to solve it. "Hold still," he whispered softly, picking up Sasuke from under his arm pits quickly and placing the teen's feet on his own. Kakashi could deal with the extra weight and he knew that this way the teen wouldn't have to stumble about. He wanted him to enjoy it. He looked up at Sasuke's face, noticing the slight edge of annoyance mixed with curiosity. The jounin leaned forward and kissed the teen's pouty lips as they began to move again, savoring in their softness before they moved against Sasuke in a tune. "Baby its cold outside..."

Sasuke smiled and pressed his forehead against Kakashi's. "I simply must go," Sasuke semi-sang. This was his mother's favorite Christmas song. She would sing both parts as they decorated the tree. Sasuke committed the words to memory so he could sing with her. He never realized how warm the song made him feel, the memories it evoked, and Kakashi had only muttered one part of the song. Sasuke stepped off Kakashi's feet, trying and probably failing, to dance with Kakashi and to the music now playing in his own head.

"But baby it's cold outside," Kakashi sang back low in his throat slowly, smiling on his words as the teen gave the same happy expression against his lips. Kakashi had turned them around, his feet stepping over each other as the teen's feet lifted on his own. The cold air twisted around them lightly, smearing soft flakes of white down upon them as if the stars were raining over their heads- offering blessings.

Sasuke could not believe he was doing this. Dancing...in the snow, to music that seemed to be only playing in his head, singing to a song, that he hadn't sung to in years. And yet, he couldn't stop himself. "The answer is no," Sasuke continued, his voice soft. He couldn't help himself. The words, the song, just flowed from him.

Kakashi sighed against his lips sweetly, tasting a fleck of snow between their mouths. The night was perfect for this, this kind of romance and silly sing song love they were having. "But baby it's cooold outside," he sang in his laughter, looking into Sasuke's obsidian eyes, surrounded by the soft snow caught on his lashes before he dipped the teen low and placed a kiss on his nose before pulling him back up.

Sasuke couldn't stop smiling. Why was this so nice for him? Why was this...so much fun? He laughed lightly yet, continued to sing. "This welcome has been," he sang trying to regain some sort of composure...after a moment though, he didn't care. This was nice. Carefree...fun...this was what he missed from Christmas. The chance to be utterly happy, naively ecstatic to do silly things like dance in the snow to a song you yourself are singing.

Rolling his fingers in Sasuke's hand, Kakashi began dipping their joined hands up and down, while he was chuckling lowly. "How lucky that you dropped in," He sang back, lips moving against Sasuke's own open mouth as the teen prepared to sing back at him. Kakashi knew that the teen was having fun. He never laughed like this for no reason, and especially not when he truly did not want to.

"So nice and warm," Sasuke continued, pressing his lips against Kakashi's briefly, their kiss ending prematurely due to their chuckling.

The jounin dipped the teen again, watching the snow fly around Sasuke's cheery face before raising him up again and pressing him against his chest. Kakashi laughed against the teen's lips joyfully, as their eyes bored into each other's. The cold chill had disappeared somewhere around the time they'd began singing for their own private dance session. "Look out the window at that storm."

Sasuke laughed but never stopped moving. He never stopped singing. "My sister will be suspicious," he sang as Kakashi spun them around slightly, the snow whizzing past them happily.

"God you your lips look delicious," he whispered against the teen's mouth, slowing his movements to press his lips against Sasuke's chuckling lips. The song was right- Sasuke's lips were the sweetest things he'd ever had the pleasure of savoring. Kakashi pulled up slowly, watching the teen's eyes and noticing the flickering of snow in their dark depths. He was always beautiful- in every way.

Sasuke smiled and pressed his lips against Kakashi's again, moving his hands from their current positions to a position around Kakashi's neck. They had more of the song left, but Sasuke wanted to kiss Kakashi, not sing a song. He kissed Kakashi until air was sparse then pulled away. "Mmm, how delicious?" he teased, laughter hidden behind each word.

Kakashi was breathless as the cold night air stole his gasps and froze them into fog, drifting up and away from he and Sasuke's own coupled bodies. Kakashi smiled against the soft lips, kissing them again before moving his lips to each corner and top and bottom lip over and over again. "Mm, so delicious that I'll never get enough," he murmured between kisses before landing his mouth over Sasuke's again, pushing them back softly.

Sasuke let his eyes slip closed and his mouth contort to Kakashi's. The man made his whole body warm and not just in the sexual way. Kakashi made him feel things, emotions, that he hadn't realized still existed inside of him. Slowly, he pulled his mouth away from Kakashi's and pulled the man's mask back up. "You never know who could be watching us," he whispered kissing Kakashi through the mask "I don't want you to lose your secret identity."

"Sasuke," he whined and chuckled, tightening his hold on the smaller ninja. Kakashi smiled and pulled it back down again. "If you keep your mouth there they have no hope if seeing me," he whispered before going back down to kiss Sasuke's sweet lips, pushing away any complaints the teen might have had were silenced as Kakashi meshed their mouths together again. Sasuke wasn't the only stubborn one.

Sasuke kissed Kakashi compliantly, letting his mouth mold around and to Kakashi's. The man always tasted so good. He placed his hands on the sides of Kakashi's face, securing the man from having anyone see him, and continued to kiss him. Their tongues met and meshed together in a sweet expression of love and lust, want and need. Sasuke never wanted this moment to end. He hated the cold, flat out hated it, but standing under a starry night sky with snow falling from it…it was just perfect. Being here with Kakashi made him warm and that was all he needed.

No longer standing on Kakashi's toes, Kakashi could feel Sasuke shift, his shoes bumping into Kakashi's own desperately to get closer to him and it caused him to smile into the kiss. Kakashi let his hands fan out against Sasuke's lower back, effectively pulling his lover's body closer. Sasuke's warm lips and palms sheltered him from invisible eyes, but a part of him hoped someone was seeing this. He wanted everyone to witness their love, and to be able to s ee what would naturally come next- even if Sasuke couldn't.

Sasuke held himself closer to Kakashi, trying anything he could to be closer to the man, even if it was impossible. He held Kakashi's face tighter, holding his identity in his hands while keeping his mouth occupied. He loved Kakashi, loved him more than anything, and this was the only way he could think to show him.

Kakashi massaged Sasuke's lips expertly, needing more of this contact. He needed to feel this right now. Although his mouth was not uttering the words he wished it could, he hoped it was still allowing for the teen to understand what was in his heart. Kakashi smiled and inhaled deeply, pulling in the deep rich smell of Sasuke blended with the winter's snow. "Sasuke," he whispered against the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," Sasuke whispered, his heart pounding loudly in his chest. Slowly, Sasuke pulled his mouth away and replaced Kakashi's mask, dropping his hands from the man's face. He knew the man would protest but he didn't care. "So," he smiled a light laugh to his words, "That was the last surprise, right?"

Kakashi pouted under the mask, he missed Sasuke's lips already. Kakashi smiled and gave him one more quick kiss through the mask and pulled back up, inspecting the teen's bruised lips and tousled hair. Kakashi laughed with him a little, the teen's laughter contagious in its own right. "Oh, is that what you think?" he smiled, "This is day ten, as it were, I'm doing ten things, baby. You do the math."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. This was...this was part of a game...part of a bet. Damn! And he'd let his guard down. He'd almost guaranteed Kakashi a victory. "So this was all part of your bet?" he asked, "If that's the case, then I'm not sure what you would consider for the 10 things you were to accomplish today."

Kakashi shook his head. "It wasn't until now, I knew you didn't want to play that anymore, but ... just I saw how much you liked this- how much you were liking Christmas, and I really want you to admit it," He started, taking Sasuke by the hand. "It- it kind of worked out too. This day ten... I didn't even realize it but I had ten things I wanted us to do together," the jounin smiled, offering his signature Kakashi grin. "Think about it? Today we had a massage, a bath, we watched a romantic movie and we cuddled," he added softly, kissing the teen's temple. "We had- well kind of- a romantic dinner, we took a romantic walk in the snow, we danced and sang to a Christmas song in the snow!" he exclaimed happily. "I took you to see this- what Christmas is- and we just had the sweetest kiss you've ever given me," he breathed slowly, knowing that the teen was kind of upset. He could just read it on his face, the delicate structure of muscle underlying a frown. He hoped he hadn't screwed up.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He had thought Kakashi was...sincere about everything. He had said in the kitchen that he hadn't wanted to play games, to manipulate him and yet, he did. Damn! Sasuke was close to losing the bet. He had almost enjoyed Christmas...he had almost lost. He raised an eyebrow in challenge. "Well you got me to fall for nine of them," he said, "Good luck with ten."

Kakashi let his face fall and pulled the teen to look at him. "That wasn't what this was about, I told you that, Sasuke," he said softly, watching the Uchiha's face contort with his unhappiness at the whole situation. He knew the Uchiha was competitive so that could be why he'd been so bitter, but at the same time he hoped the teen didn't think this was all a game. Kakashi genuinely wanted to the Uchiha to like Christmas, just a little before it was too late and he came as cold as the snow he so loathed. Kakashi wanted to keep Sasuke warm and happy through out their lives, but with the teen reciprocating nothing but ice it was a challenge. Kakashi truly did love him, and he wished Sasuke would just accept that without think Kakashi was after something else. "Please, just let me show you?"

"You said that all night," Sasuke whispered. He wanted so badly to believe Kakashi, so badly. But he was confused. This was part of a bet wasn't it? A game that they were playing...right? Then why, why did he want to believe Kakashi wasn't playing. Why did he want to forget the bet, and be who they were just a couple minutes ago? He didn't know, he didn't know if he could trust his guard to fall. When that happened, he got hurt. All the time. Every time. What made Kakashi different? He supposed it would just be easier for him to go along...to accept whatever it was Kakashi had planned. He nodded against Kakashi's chest wanting so badly to be happy like he had been a couple minutes ago.

Kakashi pulled the teen closer into his chest, resting his face in Sasuke's hair as he inhaled before speaking again, ruffling the dark silk of the Uchiha's hair. "You don't understand why I made that bet yet..." he whispered, "But you'll understand soon, I promise that you will," he said softly, "Then we can always be together." Kakashi kissed the soft hair before pulling up, watching the teen with soft eyes, which he forced to remain dry.

There was a point? A point to the bet...more manipulation. Sasuke closed his eyes briefly. He really did hate Christmas. Here it was, rearing its ugly head. "Ok," he replied pushing himself from Kakashi gently, "Back to the house?" He let his eyes look into Kakashi's and saw that the man seemed slightly hurt. He hadn't meant to hurt Kakashi, he just didn't want to get hurt himself. Love was too tricky...and it was a scary thing to do. To fall in love meant he had to trust completely, not that he didn't already. After all, he didn't trust anyone like he did Kakashi and he certainly didn't love anyone like he did Kakashi...so maybe he was completely in love and was just afraid to admit it.

"Back to the house," Kakashi nodded slowly, taking the teen by the hand gently and then giving it a firm squeeze before he let it fall in between them. Kakashi supposed the teen wasn't in the mood to be carried, but he'd try it anyways. He still wanted Sasuke to understand that the bet wasn't as it seemed. It wasn't even really a bet to begin with. This was a way to use Sasuke's love of competition to show him that the holidays weren't in fact evil. That the people he loved wouldn't be ripped out from under him in an instants notice. No, that would never ever happen again. "Want me to carry you?" he asked shyly, even now he was terrified of being turned down.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi and shook his head. "Walking's fine," he replied as he walked slightly behind Kakashi. He wanted the magic back, the happiness, the fun of before. But it was gone because he was afraid. Because he was terrified of being hurt, of Christmas stealing everything like it always did. He held Kakashi's hand loosely, making sure to walk behind him slightly. Keeping his distance would keep him safe...wouldn't it?

"Okay," Kakashi sighed and mentally smashed his head against the imaginary wall of idiocy. They were right back where they started all because he had said one stupid thing. He had done this to Sasuke when he'd promised he wouldn't. He had failed. "I love you," Kakashi gripped the hand a little tighter, "I mean it- I'm not playing," he said softly opting to continue walking along in silence.

Sasuke felt goose bumps cover his skin. "I...I know," he whispered barely audibly. He did. He loved Kakashi and even if it was nothing but a wish, he'd believe Kakashi loved him till the day he died. He glanced up at the stars. They were still as bright as they had been before, the snow was still sprinkling from them...everything was the same yet he was different and he didn't like what he'd become.

They remained silent, Kakashi's heart sinking at the small words without a ghost of a whisper of those same words back. It was done. He ought to give Sasuke a little while to stop feeling so upset. Kakashi and Sasuke walked home in the cold winter air, silent as a grave. Kakashi knew the teen wouldn't want to be bothered by anymore games tonight and so he made no move to suggest it as they stood on the front porch, Kakashi unlocking the door, Sasuke's hand still clenched in his as he opened the door for the teen.

Sasuke walked into the house, hanging Kakashi's coat in the closet then walking back to Kakashi, helping him take the coat off. "I'll put it away," he offered, "Did you remember to bring the coffee back?" Sasuke knew he was trying to ignore the elephant in the room, trying to cover the semi-awkwardness that had befallen them. Why couldn't he just be happy? Why was he always so cynical? He had ruined this for him and Kakashi and he didn't think they could be that way. They couldn't...because he...he ruined it.

They really couldn't keep going on like this. Kakashi raised the thermos, "I did." Kakashi allowed the teen to take off his coat, but as he walked away something caught Kakashi by the heart and yanked on him to do something- to do anything! Kakashi reached out and grabbed the teen by the arm. "Sasuke," he started unsure how to continue- unsure if he could. All he could do was pull the teen to his chest and hold him tightly, he couldn't let go even if he wanted to. The jounin bent his head to rest against Sasuke's as he whispered desperately. "I'm sorry, Sasuke... believe me, please? I never meant to make you... make you hurt so much. I just wanted you to be happy." He couldn't help his stuttering, he could barely breathe. This- how they were right then- it wasn't right. He would have preferred Sasuke yelling at him than this. Anything but this.

"You didn't do anything," Sasuke replied. How could he tell Kakashi that it was his fault? That he was to blame, not Kakashi. He held the coat between their bodies. He wanted to drop it and hug Kakashi tightly but he knew what it meant to the man. "It's me...I...I..." Sasuke stopped. How could he explain this?

"I did, Sasuke- I shouldn't have made that bet," Kakashi hugged the teen closer, pulling at him fiercely as the silence hit them again. Kakashi took a moment to breathe before he pulled the face back with both hands. He made sure that the face was far enough away so that he could see every possible inch an angle. Sasuke wasn't happy- but Kakashi would try his best to fix that. "You're more than some bet to me. This wasn't about making you bend... it wasn't about hurting you. I just wanted you to have joy in something, I wanted you to be happy for a small reason. I wanted to wake you up- I've been awake so long without you," he whispered quickly, unsure if the teen could even understand. "I want you to know people won't leave you anymore- I won't leave you."

Sasuke had to change. He had to force himself to change, to relax, to be ok, to trust what Kakashi was telling him. He forced himself to smile and pull Kakashi's mask down. He had to do this, he had to change....for them. Leaning upwards Sasuke pressed his lips against Kakashi's, just gently brushing them together. "If you hadn't we wouldn't have been able to have all that fun."

Kakashi clutched the teen needingly, not wanting to let go as he watched Sasuke try his best to look happy. "Don't be anything other than what you are, Sasuke... just please, I am begging you- don't hurt because you think this isn't real," Kakashi said firmly, kissing down on Sasuke's lips once more as if to seal his words. The teen was his, he knew, but Sasuke needed to understand. "I love you so much... you have no idea."

Sasuke grasped Kakashi's face and kissed him, forcing himself against Kakashi. He wanted to be that happy again, he wanted it so badly. But he was almost certain that they couldn't be unless he changed. He had to show Kakashi that he loved him, that he...trusted him. And that he did both things whole-heartedly.

"Sasuke..." Kakashi wrapped his arms around Sasuke's back and waist, one holding the nape of the teen's neck gently as Kakashi worked his lips against his lover's own parted lips. Kakashi could feel something within the teen, something dying to get out and he hoped that whatever it was would allow Sasuke to be free again, to be happy. He just wanted them to be happy together- forever.

Sasuke kissed Kakashi with everything he could find inside of him, anything he had left. For now, he would pretend Kakashi wasnt playing the game, that they were doing this not because they were bound by a bet, but because they wanted to. He wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck, pulling the man as close to him as he could. He opened his mouth as much as he could, giving Kakashi any and all room, giving him anything he could.

Kakashi tenderly ran his tongue against Sasuke's, wanting to feel as much of the teen as was possible. He couldn't get enough. He just wanted to suck everything that hindered the Uchiha from love away from him and take it into himself. He just wanted Sasuke to find peace after so much searching. He had followed Orochimaru in search of peace against the false tyranny of his brother, only to return t o Konoha as a mocked young shinobi. Kakashi loved him for who he was, for everything he had been through. They had been similar people and Kakashi knew what it was to suffer, he had merely wanted to stop that feeling for Sasuke too. Kakashi pulled his lips away. All this stupid betting was useless. He had to do it some other way. "You win, baby," he whispered, "You win- it's done... I love you."

Sasuke kissed Kakashi briefly then brought his hands to Kakashi's face. "No forfeiting," he whispered, "Remember? Your rule. You can't back out now," Sasuke whispered smiling, "You've got two more days, Kashi, two more days and I'm burning every Icha Icha you own and...Jiraiya along with them."

"As long as you still love me when you love Christmas," Kakashi smiled, finally some good news. Kakashi shook his head with a little laughter, fearing that tears would come. As quickly as Sasuke had moved his mouth Kakashi put his back, smothering the teen with kisses anywhere he possibly could. Kakashi moved his mouth slowly against Sasuke's when he found it again, lingering with his message of three little words.

Sasuke felt a smile etch itself on his face as he pulled back from Kakashi's lips. "You're dreaming, we both know that...." he whispered as Kakashi continued to kiss his mouth, his chin, his cheeks. "You're not even listening," Sasuke laughed Kakashi's lips warming his face and lips.

"How could I be dreaming?" Kakashi chuckled through his kisses, picking up the teen and hoisting him up off the floor. Kakashi coaxed the teen to wrap his legs around his waist as Kakashi held on to the back of his legs, moving them through the house joyfully. They spun in each room in a mock dance of sorts as Kakashi mouth continued to assault Sasuke's face. "I Love you, I love you, I love you..."

Sasuke clenched Kakashi's shoulders tightly as he carried him through each room, spinning slowly. Kakashi's chant was cute and Sasuke really couldn't help but smile. The man was such a goofball. "I love you too," he said in between light laughs, "Just put me down."

Kakashi smiled and kissed his cheek again, "But why? I won't let you fall, baby," he explained, hoisting the teen to rest against his chest as he spun then in the centre of the room like a small child being given an 'airplane' ride before setting Sasuke down. Kakashi sat down on the floor beside Sasuke's feet, debilitated by his joyful laughter. Kakashi held onto Sasuke's leg, giving the material he found there a small kiss. "I love you so much..."

Sasuke was dizzier than he thought he would be and fell to the floor with an unrequited thud. He landed to the side and behind Kakashi a small laugh erupting from his throat. "You did a great job of making sure I didn't fall," he teased lying backwards on the floor, giving his eyes a moment to stop the room from spinning.

Kakashi laid down and turned on his side to watch Sasuke, reaching a hand out to brush a few stray hairs from the teen's closed eyes. Kakashi couldn't help but roll closer, nuzzling at the teen. "I'm sorry baby, but I tried to fall first to break your fall. I was all cushiony for you but I wasn't in the right spot," he teased, leaning in to kiss Sasuke's cheek. "Forgive me?"

Sasuke smiled and turned his face to look at Kakashi. "I guess I should try," he whispered kissing the man's mouth softly, "Besides, you are not cushiony, more hard than anything."

The jounin rolled on the floor rubbing his face against Sasuke's collar before sitting up and kissing his lips sweetly, still chocking on small bouts of laughter that spilled from his lips. It was incredible how much better he could feel with Sasuke just being himself and not worrying about anything. "Good, because I'll probably ask you to forgive your stupid man many more times. I hope you're up for the challenge, babe."

"Well, you are pretty stupid sometimes," Sasuke retorted against Kakashi's lips, "And I may not forgive you as much as you screw up." Sasuke felt a small laugh spring forward from his mouth before he silenced it by pressing his lips against Kakashi's. He tried to pull the man over him or closer but he was sure Kakashi was content by his side. "You know," he whispered as he released Kakashi's face and parted from his lips, "You're lucky I like you..."

Kakashi smiled like a fool and pressed his lips to Sasuke's jaw. "I know, I'm lucky," he whispered against the skin as he placed an arm over Sasuke's stomach, curling into the raven haired teenager's side. "But I have two things that I know for certain will keep you with me. My pasta, and my mattress skills," the jounin chuckled, remembering all the jokes the teen poked on him about such things.

Sasuke laughed. "Thank God for those mattress skills," he retorted, "Otherwise, I would not be here. And, your pasta...it's alright, I suppose." Sasuke knew Kakashi knew he was lying, totally lying, but it was fun. The banter was always fun.

Purring, Kakashi pressed a kiss to Sasuke's cheek, lingering for a moment before he chuckled out loud. "Well, should I try to learn new tricks then? Your old dog wants you to always be happy you know?" Kakashi laughed as he rolled over and leaned his face over Sasuke's, watching his eyes flicker back and forth. "You are happy right? I do make you happy- right now, in this moment?"

Sasuke looked into Kakashi's eyes, bringing his hands to the man's face, stroking it gently with his fingertips. "Yes," he replied letting his thumbs run over Kakashi's cheekbones, "I guess, even with being such an old dog, you make me the happiest I've ever been."

"It's true," he whispered, kissing Sasuke's finger tips, letting his eyes shut in relief for a moment as he sighed contently. "Old dogs are better you know, baby. They don't take nearly as much training as pups, and," he smiled, moving up to rest his lips against Sasuke's lips. "They always come back, and they'll do anything as long as you show them love," Kakashi purred and gave Sasuke another kiss. "So I think I'm set."

Sasuke smiled and kissed Kakashi again. "Then I guess I'll just have to keep you...and to think I was going to trade you in for a younger man," he laughed against Kakashi's damp limps, "But you made a good argument for yourself. I'll just keep you till you chew up something important then I'll make you sleep outside."

Kakashi whimpered, mocking the cry of an old dog as he nosed about Sasuke's neck, nudging him before he began laughing and placed a kiss on Sasuke's throat, then on Sasuke's earlobe. "There's only one thing I'd wanna chew up, and I don't think you'd complain about it," Kakashi guffawed lowly, his breath ruffling Sasuke's hair. "Then you'll want me to sleep beside you all night."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Kakashi could be so immature sometimes...but it was charming and Sasuke couldn't help but smile. "Is sex all you think about?" he teased as he let his hands fall back to his sides.

Chuckling softly atop the teen, Kakashi leaned forward to kiss the teen's tender cheek with practiced grace and strive of his shinobi background. "Somehow I think we've had this conversation before," he started, trying to look as if he was deep in thought. "I believe we ended up agreeing that its not all the time, just often," he laughed, rolling off the top of the teen and settling down beside him, lying on his stomach. Kakashi smiled and ran his hand up Sasuke's chest to cup his cheek. "But you know," He said sweetly, eyes completely focused on Sasuke, "I think about you more."

Sasuke smiled and pressed his lips against Kakashi's softly before pulling away just as quickly as the kiss had begun. He let his eyelids flitter open (he didn't remember closing them but he figured he always shut his eyes when he kissed) and look at Kakashi's face. Sasuke tried to memorize every curve, every line, every inch of his face. Anything that, just in case Sasuke woke up tomorrow and Christmas had taken Kakashi from him, he could remember what the man looked like when he was looking at him.

Watching the obsidian orbs map his face and study his person Kakashi couldn't help but study back and used the hand still against the young ninja's tender features to commit every line and slope to memory. Kakashi traced the bridge of his nose, offering a little laugh as poked the end and moved down to paint the pouty lips with an invisible paint. "You know," he smiled, "You're just perfect for me?"

Sasuke felt his eyebrow arch. He believed he was made for Kakashi but he wanted to know the man's logic. Maybe it would make him understand things better. "And how do you figure that?" Sasuke asked as Kakashi's fingertips made it to his lips. He let the calloused tips trace his mouth as his eyes bore into Kakashi's.

Kakashi smiled and leaned in close, his eyes following his fingers on Sasuke's pink lips. "Well," he began softly, "How could someone... how could you ever trust someone like me to touch you like this? I kill, I slaughter, Sasuke," he explained, his eyes pivoting between his fingers and Sasuke's eyes. "Yet, you still let me touch you- with these hands... you still let me love you with this heart full of wrongs... you understand me, like no one else can. I'm not just Konoha's Copy Nin to you... I'm just dumb, old, Kakashi Hatake, and that's really all I have ever wanted someone to see me for. I wanted someone to love me, not what Konoha has made me when I go outside in a mask and throw shuriken or read Icha Icha..." He smiled. "You know me. Yet, you still love me... that's why."

Sasuke felt his face soften. "It's because I know you that I love you," he whispered kissing each fingertip that laid upon his lips, "And I kill...I slaughter too...why wouldn't I let you touch me?" Sasuke leaned into Kakashi, pulling his hand away from his lips and replacing them with Kakashi's lips. It was true. He was a worse human being than Kakashi was. He'd committed more wrongs in his short life than Kakashi ever could. There was no way he'd hold anything against the man. No way.

Meshing their soft mouths together, a soft clicking noise echoing in the dim room as they pulled and pushed away and together in their passionate kiss. Kakashi knew that they'd both killed, but Sasuke was so young. He could stop now and live the rest of his life clean, unlike Kakashi. But he supposed as long as he had Sasuke, his salvation would always be beside him.

Sasuke continued their kiss for another moment before pulling back. He made sure to keep his hands on Kakashi, letting them run through his hair, over his face, his neck, his shoulders. He wanted to say something, anything, but he didn't know what to say or how to say it. Instead all he could do was look, stare at Kakashi, try to explain with his eyes what his mind was fighting to say. He loved Kakashi, he really did, and even if he spent the rest of his life being manipulated he wouldn't care as long as Kakashi was the one manipulating him.

The flickering black of Sasuke's eyes locked on his own, drawing Kakashi in and pinning him to the imaginary wall of need. The aching need in his heart to be loved had been filled, the desire and need in his groin forever satisfied by Sasuke ever constant care and time he gave him. Kakashi leaned forward and kissed the teen's brow, lingering there. "I love you, I love you so much..."

"I love you too," Sasuke whispered as he pushed himself on top of Kakashi and began kissing intently. He let his bangs fall over his and Kakashi's eyes then mesh with the silvery grey of Kakashi's hair. Sasuke held Kakashi's face as his lips assaulted his. He didn't know if he could trust his brain and his mouth to tell Kakashi how he felt, so this was the next best thing. He let his one hand trace down Kakashi's one arm and led the man's hand to the small of his back, leaving it rest there.

Kakashi allowed the teen to capture his lips just as he had managed to cpature his heart. If this was what eternity as the Uchiha's prisoner would be like then he would love to remain the only captive soul of Sasuke's want and needs. Kakashi purred into the teen's warm kiss, threading a hand through his hair as the kiss intensified. God, Sasuke's lips on his- it meant more than any words could ever say.

Sasuke brought his hands back up to Kakashi's face, grasping it gently, before pulling his lips away. This was too right. This was going too well. It was Christmas and it was only this good because it would all be taken from him in 2 days. Sasuke leaned down and kissed Kakashi briefly before sitting up on his hips and placing his hands on Kakashi's chest, his eyes darting only to his fingers. What was he supposed to say?

Kakashi watched with interest Sasuke sat on top of him. The teen was obviously confused about something as he was only focused blankly at his own hands against his chest. Kakashi gracefully raised his own hand and put it over Sasuke's own pale palm, squeezing lightly as if to wake him gently from a bad dream. "Sasuke?" he asked, using the other hand to hold Sasuke's other hand.

Sasuke brought his eyes to Kakashi's and saw the small concern hidden in the mismatched eyes. "Just because I'm not kissing you, you think there's something wrong?" he asked rolling his eyes even though the statement was true. He leaned back down kissing the man briefly, "You really only do think about sex."

"Do you ever stop thinking about me thinking about sex?" He countered, kissing upwards against Sasuke's lips with practiced sweetness. Kakashi laughed lightly and rolled his eyes back, offering the smaller graceful ninja a taste of his own medicine. It was true. He had been worrying about Sasuke a little. When the teen had that look in his eye Kakashi could sense it. "I just wanted to touch you."

Sasuke nodded and kissed Kakashi again. He was glad Kakashi couldn't hear what he was trying to quiet in his mind. He knew that would definitely kill this moment. "Then what are you waiting for?" Sasuke asked taking Kakashi's one hand and guiding it to his neck. "I want you to touch me." Sex, that was the last part of Kakashi's plan, the last thing he wanted to do today and Sasuke knew it.

"Do you..." he started, entrapped by the deep sky blackness of Sasuke's eyes. It seemed to reflect the star sprinkled evening ceiling they'd glimpsed tonight, only much more delicate and clear. "Do you understand why I want to touch you?" He whispered, his deft finger tips ghost along the sinew of the teen's neck, fears falling away like burning embers- warm to the touch. "I want something different than sex or lust, Sasuke... I want this to be," he sighed, finger's curling into the soft locks of midnight hair. "I want this to be a promise between us. That we belong to each other. Do you want that too?" he asked, laying in his own dying lust and letting his fears fall away like golden leaves in an eruption of September days.

Sasuke leaned down and pressed his lips against Kakashi's. A promise? Was this more of the game? Sasuke nodded and pulled his lips slightly away from Kakashi's. "Yes," he whispered, "I want that..." He did want that, but he was still guarding himself. He'd let his guard down during the day but not again. Not...not yet, anyways.

Kakashi could sense the poison in their love. He had soured it and it was time to fix it, even just a small but before Christmas day when everything would be set in stone. Kakashi took the teen's gentle hand in his own and straightened out, shifting to rise and take the teen with him. Offering a small smile, Kakashi whispered low and deep as he leaned forward and he let his lips stop at Sasuke's ear. "Come with me, Sasuke?" he asked with great care, illuminating more than one message in his voice before he wrapped an arm around Sasuke's waist, putting a small amout of pressure to lead Sasuke in the direction of the hall.

To the bedroom, Sasuke knew the way. He walked into the hallway and then to the bedroom turning back once he reached their bed. He didn't have to be manipulated, pulled along like he had been all day. Now he was controlling himself. "What's taking my old dog so long?" he asked as he began taking his shirt off. He smiled at Kakashi. "Am I moving too fast?"

"Actually you're in the wrong room," he chuckled as he rounded the corner, stopping to look at Sasuke as the teen offered him an odd face as if to say 'what the fuck are you talking about, Kashi?'. Kakashi put a hand out to the teen, again offering his own guide to the teen, not his control. "You think I'd let you get away with just thinking it was the same old routine, baby? I told you- this is different."

Sasuke looked at him. Well so much for being in control. He grabbed Kakashi's hand and let the man lead him to wherever he wanted to go. "We don't have that many bedrooms," Sasuke said as he glanced at Kakashi, "In the spare room again?"

Smiling as the teen held his hand again, Kakashi sighed and walked them down the hallway. "I couldn't have you stumbling in our room today while I was making things ready. So, I just chose I different location," The elder ninja explained, looking down to Sasuke's obsidian eyes before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Sasuke's forehead. "I did it by myself, while you were still asleep."

"Did what?" Sasuke asked, "And we only have one more room in the house so you can just say spare room." Sasuke knew he was supposed to be swept off his feet by Kakashi's kindness, and if he'd let his guard back down he would be but...did he have a justification? Did he have a real reason to doubt Kakashi?

Kakashi felt a bitter sting in the pitch of the voice. He knew that Sasuke was having an issue with this whole bet, and Kakashi had told him he didn't care anymore, but the teen seemed to keep the principal installed in his mind. Kakashi would have to remedy that with his own two hands, and shake the teen back into the voice of his booming love. "Yes, it is the spare room," he said softly, stopping front of the closed door before letting go of Sasuke's hand. Kakashi had spent all morning setting up candles and changing the sheets, setting up music and laying down rose petals on every surface he could and most importantly placing a sealed envelope on the night table for later. He knew it was generic and it wasn't that great or special, but it was the best he could do without any help. "Go on in, Sasuke," he said lightly.

Sasuke opened the door and was met with the soft orangey-yellow glow of candles. He walked in and saw rose petals covering the bed and the one cherry stained dresser. He walked over to the bed and let his fingers trace the silky smoothness of red satin sheets. Kakashi had put alot of effort into the room, Sasuke could tell, and he was impressed, definitely impressed. He turned back and looked at Kakashi, "You did put a lot of effort into this," he said, "It's nice."

Kakashi let the Uchiha explore the room a little more before he too stepped inside and shut the door a little ways. He had wished he could have done a better job, he had truly wanted to sweep his young lover off of his feet. But he supposed an 'it's nice' coming from anyone else would be like crying in joy. It was just how Sasuke was. "I'm glad you like it- I wanted it to be romantic..."

Sasuke nodded, "It is." He wasn't sure what to do. He knew Kakashi had meant for this room to put him in the mood and make him see that Kakashi was putting a lot of effort into everything. And he knew that. He knew Kakashi was putting a lot into their relationship and Sasuke was trying to do the same, he just wasn't sure how you did that. With his back to the bed, Sasuke unhooked his pants, pulling them slightly down his hips. He would be Kakashi's reward... "What are you waiting for?"

Kakashi stepped into the room with full careful footings, legs crossing each other as he prowled forward to the teen who was currently begging a question that Kakashi could not answer. The man placed a solid hand on Sasuke's shoulder, and pressed his face forward, giving Sasuke a sweet kiss before he whispered against said teasing lips. "You know," he started, "We don't have to... if you don't want this, Sasuke."

"If I didn't want to," Sasuke whispered, "I wouldn't have taken my shirt off." Sasuke pressed his lips against Kakashi's guiding the man's hands to his hips and pressing them against his newly exposed skin. He then brought his own hands to Kakashi's pants, fumbling with the front. His fingers tugged and snapped at the fabric until he'd successfully undone the man's pants. He didn't let them fall not yet. For now he just snaked his fingers against Kakashi's skin, letting them explore his hot skin.

His breath hitching, Kakashi shut his eyes. He should have been the one making Sasuke feel this way not the other way around. What was wrong with him? Why did he feel so odd about all of this? He must have been ill or just thinking too much. Kakashi let his thumbs rub slow circles over the quicksilver pattern of Sasuke's hips, his mouth pressing softly against Sasuke's, asking for entrance.

Sasuke opened his mouth wider and felt Kakashi's tongue push in and against every inch of his mouth. He now pushed Kakashi's pants off exposing his boxers. Sasuke then brought his hands to the hem of Kakashi's shirt and tugged at it slightly before pulling his mouth away. He looked up at the man, as one of his hands snaked under the fabric. "You've wanted me all day, huh?" he whispered, "You can't even doubt it; your skin is so hot."

"So is yours," he whispered against the soft pink skin of Sasuke's lips, as one hand trailed from the firm juncture of Sasuke's pale hip up his back and shoulder. Kakashi knew that this was a prominent moment in their relationship. The mood of this time could affect how everything else in the next few days played out, and he needed to do it right. "It's because I'm in love with you and I can't get enough," he smiled. "That's my crime, Sasuke."

Sasuke blushed and pressed his lips against Kakashi's again. Maybe this wasn't a game...maybe Kakashi was being real. Sasuke felt his face soften as he pulled his lips away. He...he loved him too. "I love you..." he whispered. If Kakashi was trying to manipulate him for the bet, fine. He didn't care. At least in this moment, right now, he could be himself. No walls in between them.

Those words- the simplest words, they could always take him down and force him to his knees, making him breath slowly to take in every single slip and fall of Sasuke's chest, make him see every distant word in the eyes of this person he'd always wanted but never truly known. They meant everything to him, especially when they came from the lips of the only person he could ever say them back to. Kakashi pulled down and forced their eyes to look directly into each other. He searched the other for an hesitance, finding only a winding fear in a twist of uncertain words and times. But, there was something much stronger inside of what he could see, and like a gentle magnet it drew his lips to Sasuke's like it had always done, and sealed their silent faithful vow. "I love you too," he whispered, pressing his lips down again, like he had done a million times... only this one was completely different.

Sasuke kissed Kakashi and pulled him towards him as he backed into the bed. Sasuke lifted Kakashi's shirt from his body then sunk down onto the bed, pulling the older man on top of him. The sheets and rose petals were soft and cool under his hot skin, making him mewl into their kiss. He wasn't sure what was supposed to happen now, he just assumed Kakashi would want to fuck him as soon as possible. He brought his hands to his own pants, while his mouth continued to entertain Kakashi's mouth, and wiggled out of them. He had to get naked for Kakashi. He had to do this.

Kakashi kissed him back slowly and could feel Sasuke's fingers toying with his zipper. Kakashi snaked a hand between them and held fast to the small palm, slowing down his ministrations. Kakashi pressed a soft kiss to Sasuke's neck and sighed against the wet skin. "We have all night, Baby... you can slow down and take your time, okay? We have all the time in the world..." he whispered sweetly.

Sasuke felt his heart pound rapidly. "I know," he whispered, "I want to give you me as much as I can...as quickly as I can." It was true. He didn't like being this vulnerable, being this open, and he didn't want to be like this for too long. "Please, Kakashi...I-I..." Sasuke felt his face burn red. This was so emotionally heavy. This wasn't their normal sex, and it was a little frightening. Was this a new point in their relationship?

Kakashi smiled down at him and watched the fear sparkle on his face. Sasuke was being so open even if he didn't realize it. Kakashi couldn't help but love this, he couldn't help but pour himself into this moment and smother Sasuke in this new feeling. He wanted Sasuke to know that this wasn't a game- it had never been a game at all. "Please Baby, go at your pace... don't be scared of this. Don't be afraid of letting me see you."

Sasuke smiled and kissed Kakashi again. "I'm fine, I want this," Sasuke whispered as he forced himself out of his pants. He let his hands run up Kakashi's body, his heart still pounding. "Don't you want this?" he asked. Had he screwed this up? Was this not what Kakashi had planned?

Kakashi pressed his forehead against Sasuke's brow, panting and breathing in the delicious scent of his warm lover. Kakashi put his hands over Sasuke's moving with them as they rose up and down over his body causing him to loose a heady moan and let his eyes drift open and shut at their own will. "I want you," he purred, "I always want you... I can't ever stop thinking about you."

Sasuke kissed Kakashi again. He brought his hands from the warmth of Kakashi's body back to his own and pulled his boxers off. He'd been naked before, he'd had sex with Kakashi before, but for some reason this felt different. Right now he felt like a virgin...a scared virgin. Maybe he couldn't do this. He didn't want to be this...open, this vulnerable, he just couldn't do it.

Kakashi noticed the flinch in Sasuke's demeanor, quickly he pushed down kissing the teen fiercely, hoping to push away anything in the Uchiha's system. God, he needed him. He needed him more than he had ever needed anything. Kakashi probably needed him more than air- but he wouldn't test that theory right then and there. He pushed desperately against the lips, begging. "Let me in..." he whispered.

Sasuke couldn't. He couldn't do that. He couldn't go from letting no one in, to magically let Kakashi all the way in. It was scary. He'd only ever truly trusted one person before, Itachi, and he died. He left Sasuke alone. He didn't want the same thing to happen to Kakashi. Kakashi had promised him forever. But they didn't know what tomorrow held. Well, actually, tomorrow Kakashi was going to kick Jiraiya's ass...something Sasuke couldn't wait for. He pushed his lips against Kakashi's. He had to do this. Kakashi had opened up for him; he HAD to do the same thing.

"Mmm," Kakashi opened his mouth to Sasuke's, their kiss enveloping all of their air. The chests pressing together, the painful sautéing of hearts was louder than the gasps and noises reining from Sasuke's throat. The silent blending and joining of two people was the most intense pressure Kakashi had ever felt and he was sure Sasuke could feel it too as he rocked against him out of instinct.

Sasuke gasped as Kakashi's body moved against him. He had to act...he couldn't be afraid...it was just Kakashi. He brought Kakashi's hands to his hips urging the man to continue and do it quickly. Sasuke didn't like being this vulnerable, this open, he just wanted...what did he want? Sasuke felt his body tremble slightly. What the hell? What was wrong with him? He'd had sex before, he slept with Kakashi yesterday for crying out loud, but this was different. This was new...this was nothing he'd ever experienced before.

Kakashi purred at the mouthy cries and pulled up, his hips still falling and rising over Sasuke's pelvis. God, he couldn't stop himself, he had to feel more of Sasuke, he wanted to feel all of him. Kakashi pulled his mouth back from Sasuke's and whimpered out at the heat increasing between their two bodies moving against each other. "I-I... Sasuke... you, you feel so good. So right..."

Sasuke nodded. Yes, Kakashi was completely enveloped in him...like he always was. Why was Sasuke still thinking? Shouldn't he be acting? Sasuke brought his hands to Kakashi's cloth covered hips and leaned up to place his lips against Kakashi's ear. "You're still dressed," he whispered, "Take them off...I want..." To shut himself in again? To go back to keeping Kakashi at arm's distance? "You."

Kakashi moaned at the voice commanding him, the delicate slip of the last word he spoke jabbing him directly in the chest. Was this real? Was Sasuke only doing this to make him happy? What should he do- how should he act? He couldn't help himself and reached down to tug at his pants slowly as Sasuke had requested. "I want you too," he whispered, "I need you- I need you Sasuke... I love you."

Sasuke sat up and pressed his lips against Kakashi's, silencing him. He grasped Kakashi's hands and helped him strip of his boxers. Kakashi needed him, wanted him...and Sasuke was going to give himself to him, like he always did. "I love you too," he whispered brokenly as their lips semi-parted.

Kakashi halted them there, grabbing Sasuke by the fore arms gently before he went any further. Kakashi stared at him, eyes low and narrow as he examined the hesitance in the Uchiha's voice. "Sasuke," he said, the words choked on as his lips came closer and slipped against Sasuke's as he spoke. "Why are you afraid? I can feel it," he whimpered, the boy's eyes as he'd suspected. "Let me in, baby."

Sasuke forced himself to roll his eyes. "I'm fine," he whispered, "I just need you." Not entirely a lie. He did need him, he needed him badly, he was just...nervous? If they did this, if Kakashi saw every part of him, all the things he hid before, would he still be there in the morning? When Sasuke woke up, would Kakashi's arms still be holding him? He kissed Kakashi again, this time wrapping both arms around his neck, pulling him on top of him and holding him to him.

Kakashi allowed the teen to hold onto him, he knew that Sasuke was afraid of something and Kakashi would try his best to ease the teen's suffering in whatever way Sasuke needed him to. But first, Sasuke needed to let him in and the only way Kakashi could do that was by letting Sasuke have whatever he needed and at the moment it seemed that he wanted Kakashi. "You have me," he whispered, pushing against him. "You'll always have me."

Sasuke didn't say anything just pulled Kakashi's lips back onto his. They didn't need to talk. Talking would just make him sound ridiculous, like some pathetic child. And that was not what he wanted. Sasuke made sure to press every inch of skin he could against the warm body above him. Kakashi needed to act, not talk. Sasuke began trailing his lips from Kakashi's lips down his jaw to his neck, suckling every inch of the man's skin he could. "Kashi...mmm...."

Kakashi couldn't help but feel the teen run from him in ways only Sasuke could. But if the teen needed this he had to give it to him it was not right to deny this right to his lover."Let me," Kakashi purred and kissed Sasuke's head before kissing down the teen's body, coming free from the hard grasp of Sasuke's hand as he kissed every inch of skin available to his lips. Sasuke... he was perfect.

Sasuke forced himself to lie back completely on the sheets as Kakashi's lips trailed their way down his body. "Kashi," he panted letting his eyes close. Darkness, darkness was where he could hide. Sasuke grasped Kakashi's hands and placed them back on his hips. "Ohh," he moaned. This was good; he had to focus on the pleasure, on his body, not his emotions. He brought his hands to Kakashi's newly exposed cock and began stroking it gently.

Kakashi could feel the lack in the touches, the words weren't the same, and nor as he expected. The jounin gasped as he was fondled by the aching hands and noticed yet again, the want of physical pleasure but the force back of any emotion in the touch. Kakashi stopped and removed Sasuke's hand from his cock reverently. "Sasuke... baby, you know I love you," he whispered, "Don't be afraid to love back. I'm not going anywhere so you can let me in. I won't tear you apart," he said softly, pressing a kiss to each palm. "Don't just shrug this off... I can feel it in the way you touch me..."

Sasuke pulled Kakashi back to his lips. "Stop talking," he whispered, "I love you...just...touch me already..."

Kakashi shook his head, and looked at Sasuke with desperate eyes. "I'm tired of seeing you smother yourself," he said, swallowing something in his throat. "I won't touch you if it only means that you can keep running from me Sasuke. I want you, and I don't care if you don't like yourself, I fucking love you."

Sasuke pushed Kakashi off of him. "I'm not fucking running from you," he hissed. Sasuke stood and turned back to Kakashi. "You know more about me than anyone else. Why the fuck would I run from you?" Sasuke couldn't believe Kakashi could see through him so easily...how did he get so close?

Kakashi stood up quickly and came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist with desperate hands, not wanting to lose him- he never wanted to lose him but if he didn't upset him by telling him what he say he would lose Sasuke for sure. "Sasuke you're running right now," he said firmly, but with obvious hurt in his voice. "You're running because you don't want to lose me like you lost..." He paused. He shouldn't say his name. It was too sensitive. "You don't want to lose me like you lost your brother- I can feel it, Sasuke! I'm not willing to lose you to this and you're not going to lose me."

Sasuke wriggled out of Kakashi's hands. "You aren't Itachi," he whispered his face angled downwards, "I know you won't hurt me intentionally...but nothing I do is good enough. You've asked so much from me in a short period of time and you expect me to change just like that. I can't Kakashi, I can't change myself overnight. And I'm sorry if it's selfish, if it hurts you..." Sasuke took a deep breath, "You are the last person I want to hurt...I..." He stopped. No, talking was bad. It was too much. He forced himself to look up at Kakashi, "I'm trying and its not enough for you..."

"I'm happy that you're trying. But please," he whimpered, falling to his knees like a sinner asking for salvation, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's pale bare legs, "Please just let me in... we'll figure out the rest when we can... but please don't shut me out. You're the only person who has ever loved me like this and to feel you lock your heart away...you're hurting yourself. Sasuke please..." he sobbed, keeping his tears back. He had to be strong for him- but sometimes strength wasn't enough. "I'm so in love with you and if you- when you hurt inside I feel it. That's okay, I want to experience that with you... but right now you're locking me out. I don't care what it looks like inside... I want you no matter what."

Sasuke looked down at him. "Then why do you always do this? Break down like I'm ripping your heart out, like I'm leaving you. You demand all this from me, then break when I oppose you...or when I can't conform to what you need quickly. Is this how it's always going to be? I struggle with something and in turn end up breaking you?"

Kakashi looked up at him slowly, clutching his chest with invisible hands. "What's the use in having a heart when you're too afraid to use it, Sasuke? I know you've been hurt before and you will hurt again," he said against his leg. "I'd rather you do something with my heart instead of running from it, baby. I demand only that you stop running- if you don't face the struggle it will always be there. When you break you can rebuild, but if you ignore the gash in your heart you'll continue bleeding until you die, Sasuke," he breathed, pressing a kiss to the teen's leg, having nowhere else to offer it, but wanting to give as many as he could.

Sasuke backed away from Kakashi. "Get off the floor," he said, "I told you already I am not running from you. Just because I can't tell you right now what's wrong with me doesn't mean I won't ever. You assume that I'll never talk to you. That you have to throw yourself to the floor, pathetically, so I'll feel bad for you and just spill my guts." Sasuke crossed his arms. When had this turned into a bad movie? "I love you, Kakashi, and I am trying to tell you what I feel but I've spent years saying nothing to anyone. I'm not just going to blurt it all out because I have you. Yes, I am afraid that if I let you too far in, you'll leave...that you'll be just like everyone else. But it's obvious that this is too much for you. That I'm hurting you more than I am making you happy."

"This isn't being pathetic. This is me fighting for someone I love," he said rising and walking towards the teen with careful yet firm footsteps. "You make me happy more than you know, and I don't expect you to spill every sliver of a fear or memory you have to me. But what I do expect is what you just said. I expect to love you forever, and you to trust that I won't leave you," he said firmly, taking the teen by the arms and holding him tight, making sure that Sasuke couldn't pull away even if he wanted to. "Don't you dare believe that I'll ever leave you. I have never left you, even when you had to leave me here. I will wait for you, and I will do it for as long as it takes so don't think this is too much when all I am asking for is more. I will wait- because I love you, and frankly my dear, I don't give a damn if you think otherwise." With that Kakashi's lips were on his, unable to come apart as Kakashi pushed deeper into Sasuke, unable to conjure any other words.

Sasuke let Kakashi press his lips against his and immediately pushed him backwards. Kakashi had too tight a hold on him for him to do anything other than that. Kakashi was so confusing. "Stop it," he said turning his face away. How did Kakashi go from one extreme to the next so easily? God, he was just so confused. He didn't know what he was supposed to do or what to say. This was all too much.

"No," he said firmly, twisting his own face to find Sasuke's eyes. "Don't you understand? I love you and I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with this old dog whether you like it or not," Kakashi said with his breath hot and catching in his throat as he tried to find a way to explain. Kakashi pushed forward again, pressing Sasuke against the bedroom wall, kissing his cheek with ushered words.

Sasuke gasped as he was pressed in between the wall and Kakashi. "What is wrong with you?" Sasuke asked as his clenched his teeth tightly. His body was racked with emotions, emotions that he couldn't deal with or control. "Kakashi..." he whispered as tears built themselves in his eyes. Why was Kakashi so willing to forgive him? Why was he loving him...after what he said? Sasuke let his eyes close and tears drip down his cheeks. "Why?"

"Because I love you," Kakashi whispered and kissed Sasuke's temple. "I will always love you, no matter what you say," he added, moving again on his path, kissing Sasuke's brow and the bridge of his nose. "I've always loved you," he said louder this time, pressing his lips to Sasuke's nose. "I love you, I love you, I love you," he whispered over and over, pressing kisses where he could. "Always and every way, I love you."

Sasuke kept his eyes close. This wasn't how everything was supposed ot happen. They were supposed to be having sex right now. Not doing this. Sasuke brought his hands back to Kakashi's face and guided the man's lips to his own holding him there tightly.

Kakashi pressed his lips to Sasuke's own, drawing away all the fear and angry words they had just shared and replaced them with only the thudding sound of hearts beating to the sound of the other's pounding. Kakashi let go of Sasuke's arms, and wrapped them around his waist, pulling the teen as close as possible. Kakashi kept his eyes open. He'd promised he'd never close them again. He said he never wanted to miss a moment, and right now was no exception.

Sasuke let his arms find their way back to Kakashi's neck, holding him tightly. This was what was supposed to happen. Sasuke broke the kiss for only a moment to whisper, "Just...touch me..." He wasn't sure if Kakashi would comply, or if he even wanted to, but he had to give it a chance. Using his body was the only way he could show Kakashi what he wanted to see.

Kakashi nodded against the teen's lips and slipped a hand from around his waist to cup his ass, squeezing as tight as he could before pressing his pelvis down into Sasuke's, molding them together. Kakashi moaned at the feeling of Sasuke pressing back with a heavenly degree of pressure. This touch... Sasuke was putting himself into it. They weren't those empty touches anymore... it was Sasuke.

Sasuke gasped as their bodies touched each other. He ran his hands down from Kakashi's face to his chest, letting his palms feel the most of Kakashi's skin. "Kashi..." he panted, "Let me show you...let me...please..."

Kakashi nodded and kissed Sasuke's lips briefly before pulling them back from the wall. "Anything Baby... anything," he whispered against the lips breathlessly, completely consumed by Sasuke's presence and person. Kakashi rocked forward against him in need, unable to stop himself as he gasped with the more friction he inflicted on their collective skin. "Yes, Sasuke...yes."

Sasuke kissed Kakashi again before turning them around and walking backwards to the bed, Kakashi in his hands. He felt the bed knock against his knees causing him to sit on the bed and pull Kakashi over him, like they had done before. But this time, Sasuke knew, they would have sex. He kissed Kakashi as the man situated himself over him then spread his legs enough to have the man comfortably in between them. His fingers trailed down Kakashi's body, touching every and any muscle he could, before he reached Kakashi's semi-erect cock. He let his fingers ghost over the organ slowly bringing it back to life before wrapping them around it. "I'll help you get...turned on again..."

Kakashi smiled and kissed Sasuke's chin with a wet sloppy kiss. "There's- ah... no issue there, baby... you always make me want you so easily," he panted out against Sasuke's lips, feeling the teen's pale fingers wrap around his arousal and pump mercilessly. Kakashi didn't want to fuck the teen, he wanted to make love to him. He'd have to calm down before they went further. "I want... ah, Sasuke..." he whined, "I want to make l-ooh, love to you."

Sasuke pulled his hand away slowly. Kakashi had been right, there was no problem, he really had turned him on quickly. He brought his hands back up to Kakashi's face. Make love? They had done it probably once before...making love was something you did rarely. Something that really meant something. Other than that, sex was just supposed to be fun. He let his fingers now ghost over Kakashi's face, running over every line, every curve, every scar...over his one scar. "O-ok," he whispered.

Kakashi let Sasuke touch his face and press against the scar that decorated his otherwise flawless face. Kakashi reached up and grabbed the hand that had been studying his face and pressed it to his lips. "I love you baby," he whispered against the palm and released it slowly as he climbed from Sasuke's body and up to the head of the bed. "Come here baby?" Kakashi asked, pulling Sasuke's hand lightly. Kakashi smiled and smoothed out a place beside him to the teen, making sure that Sasuke saw him.

Sasuke forced himself off of his back and onto his knees. He wasn't too sure why Kakashi wanted them to move but he wasn't going to question him. He crawled to the spot Kakashi had showed him then kissed him gently, his hand staying for a moment on Kakashi's left cheek.

Kakashi kissed him back slowly, allowing Sasuke to feel his want and care in the soft embrace of their needy lips. Kakashi pulled away and climbed over Sasuke, nearly straddling him and taking Sasuke's lips again before pulling back to inspect the boy's face. "Sasuke," he panted, "Let me touch you?" He asked, trailing one hand up Sasuke's chest to his neck and then finally to cup his cheek.

Sasuke nodded. Of course he wanted him to touch him. Sasuke kissed Kakashi once more before grasping his hand and kissing it gently. He kissed Kakashi's hard palm followed by each fingertip. "Of course," he whispered bringing Kakashi's palm back to his lips and covering it in feather light kisses.

Kakashi smiled and sighed happily, trailing down a little ways to kiss Sasuke`s chest. "I promise I'll make you feel really good Baby," he added, kissing the same spot again. "I'll show you how much I love you," he whispered and slithered down, taking his hand back from Sasuke as he moved lower to Sasuke's navel, dipping his tongue around it before kissing the soft place above his groin.

Sasuke mewled and felt his cock jump with the closeness of Kakashi's lips. "Kashi, ohh..." he gasped his hands falling to either side of his body. He couldn't believe what a rollercoaster the day had been. How emotional everything had gotten. Who would have guessed that a day dedicated to 10 romantic ventures would be so bumpy? Sasuke knew they were supposed to be making love...but he needed something more than Kakashi's hot mouth. "Please..." he whimpered trying his best not to arch into Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled lightly, nuzzling against Sasuke's lower stomach as he whispered tenderly. "Be yourself baby, tell me what you need," he suggested, bringing a hand down to Sasuke's groin, pressing his palm to him gently, touching his lover the most intimately loving way. Kakashi pressed another kiss to Sasuke's belly. "Tell me baby, let me make you feel good, please?"

"I want you to...to be in me, Kashi," Sasuke whispered, "I-I want it-you-so badly. I-I know you want it to..." Sasuke wasn't too sure if this wasn't considered making love...but wasn't making love just being with the person you love, having sex, not role playing sex, not rough sex, just passion between two people? And this was what Sasuke wanted, his passion and need for Kakashi. He brought his hands to Kakashi's shoulders touching them gently. "I need you..."

Kakashi nodded and pressed one more kiss to Sasuke's belly, looking up at him and smiling. "Yes, I want to be inside of you too, Sasuke," he offered in a delicate curve of his lips. Kakashi nuzzled down and whispered against Sasuke's belly. "Sasuke, pass me the bottle up there by your head baby. I want it to feel good so I'm going to stretch you first okay?" He asked sweetly, still petting Sasuke's tense stomach.

Sasuke turned his head to the side, seeing the lube Kakashi had been referencing. He grasped it slightly and brought it to his chest then down towards Kakashi, the coolness of the container meshing with the hotness of their shared heat. "Kashi," he whispered extending his hand to Kakashi's, "I-I don't need you to stretch me..."

Kakashi shook his head and took the bottle from the lithe teen beneath him. "Baby, let me do this for you? You know it will feel so much better baby..." Kakashi explained against the skin of Sasuke's abdomen as he uncapped the lubricant and smiling to himself as he dipped a finger through some that spouted from the lid. Kakashi took the finger and rubbed it against Sasuke's stomach, before trailing it downwards to Sasuke's most intimate place, gasping when the heat radiating from Sasuke's lower parts touched the skin of his hand. "You're so warm down here Baby..."

Sasuke gasped as Kakashi's fingers, covered in cool lube, pressed into his lower regions. "Kakashi-mmm-you make me that way," he panted as he looked down at him. "Y-you do this to me..."

"I know, Baby- I love it..." he smiled," One more," he added pressing the long stems of his slick finger's against Sasuke's wanton hole again, feeling the teen push down against him. God, this was beautiful. Seeing Sasuke so open and real like this was the most precious thing Kakashi could ask for. He dribbled some more lube over his fingers and added another to nudge and press into Sasuke's ass.

Sasuke moaned as Kakashi's three fingers moved in and out of him. "Kashi..." he gasped, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. The man's fingers felt good, oh so good, as they spread him and fucked him but it wasn't what he wanted...what his body needed. "Mm-ahh-Kashi!" he panted, "Your fingers...ohhh...they're so-mmm-good!" Sasuke felt his body begin to push against them, trying to milk more pleasure from the thin extremities.

Kakashi moaned and pressed a kiss to the flat space below Sasuke's navel and licked a small trail towards Sasuke's aching cock. Kakashi purred and whispered just above the leaky appendage. "Mm, Sasuke... I'm going to make you feel so good, I promise," He smiled, licking the base of Sasuke's erection and thrusting his fingers inside of the teen over and over. "Mm, you taste perfect..."

Sasuke moaned and began to writhe as Kakashi upped the pleasure. "Kashi...oohhh..." he moaned his inner walls twitching around Kakashi's fingers. Sasuke let his mouth fall open as he gasped and moaned, his gasps shortly turning to moans of wants and needs. "Kashi! Fuck...ohhh...Kashi!" he cried his body now reacting severely to the man's fingers and light licks. He couldn't believe how good this felt, how amazingly hot Kakashi was able to make him. If they kept this up, Sasuke wouldn't last until Kakashi entered him. "Kashi...I-I need you inside of me," he gasped forcing his eyes to open, "I'm going to cum...if we keep doing-ahh-this."

"Do you need me inside of you then?" Kakashi nodded to the teen and gave Sasuke's cock one more reverent lick before he retreated from his sweet spot and pulled his slick hot fingers out of the hot orifice. "Oh, Sasuke... I need inside of you too," he whispered. Kakashi instantly turned the tube of slick liquid into his hand before slathering his cock in lubrication as he crawled up the teen, getting in position after he felt himself completely slick with the wetness of the lubrication. "Sasuke... can- can I put myself inside of you now? Are you ready Baby?"

Sasuke smiled. "If you don't," he whispered, "I'll force it inside of me...whether or not you want me to." Sasuke grabbed Kakashi's face and kissed him gently, holding his cheeks tightly. He knew it wasn't the time for a joke...but he couldn't help it. He had to use his satire...it was just who he was. Sasuke released Kakashi's face as quickly as he grasped it.

"Don't worry, It'll be inside very soon," Kakashi chuckled and kissed the soft lips again, giving them both a moment of carefree happiness before the rolling of pleasure and unity caressed them. This was the real Sasuke, and he was loving it. Kakashi kissed him once more with a serious tone, before he pressed his cock against Sasuke's ass, the mushroom tip slipping inside. "I love you."

"Kashi," Sasuke gasped as the man slowly entered him. God...this was what he needed. His body wrapped around Kakashi's cock, tightly, instantly letting Sasuke feel the pulsing organ in its entirety. He pressed his lips against Kakashi's again. Offering not only his mouth completely to the man, but his body was offering its other opening to him.

"Sasuke..." Kakashi accepted Sasuke`s mouth desperately, suckling against Sasuke's lips as he slid further in as he pulled Sasuke's body wrapping around him. The heat enveloped him and crushed his cock with it's natural tightness. Kakashi gave one shallow hitch of his pelvis and slid the rest of the way in causing him to gasp against Sasuke's mouth. The arms that supported him weakened shook with pleasure.

Sasuke moaned as Kakashi entered him completely, his sack now resting against his ass. God, yes, this was what he wanted. "Ah, Kakashi, this...this-fuck-you're so..." Big? Thick? "Hot!" he gasped. Well...that had not been the word Sasuke would have used...seeing that earlier tonight it made him sound like a blonde bimbo, but since his blood was elsewhere, he figured Kakashi wouldn't even notice it. Hopefully…

If Kakashi had been in his right mind he would have chuckled at the exchange of words, but all he could do was groan and lick at Sasuke's mouth as he pulled nearly all the way out and slid back in. "Mm...then you should-ah, feel yourself then, S-AH-suke..." He gasped against the lips as the Uchiha's body moved with him when he fell back inside the intense heat of the young body under him.

Sasuke gasped. God it was so good... "Move more," he whimpered, "Please...I-I...need you to move." Sasuke wasn't sure if this was what Kakashi wanted to hear but damn it, the man had brought him so close to cumming just by his fingers, that Sasuke was barely hanging on with Kakashi's cock buried to the hilt inside of him. He brought his hands to Kakashi's nipples, teasing them with light pinches and touches before letting his hands touch every inch Kakashi would allow.

Kakashi obliged to Sasuke's wishes and thrust in hard, and pulled back out as quickly as he came in before he settled into a shallow deep rhythm. Kakashi tossed his head back and gasped in the back of his throat. He'd missed this so much, this being a single being was something he always craved, even over the pleasure. "Mm, Sasuke..." he moaned, "You feel so perfect, baby... so perfect."

Sasuke moaned and arched as Kakashi fulfilled his request. He held Kakashi's shoulders as his overly turned on body writhed and moved with Kakashi's thrusts. "Yes! Ahh-mmm," he cried out, his body finally happy to have the intrusion and quick movements, "Kashi...its-fuck, right there-ohhh-you're...so-aahhh-good!" Well if that wasn't stating the obvious he wasn't quite sure what was. But again, his blood was pooled in a very different part of his body from his head.

Kakashi moaned and ripped in and out of the teen as Sasuke commanded him to. This was their love making, the giving of pleasure however each other wanted. It might not have been sweet gentle caresses, but this was what their love was. It was unique and beautiful and it was all them. Kakashi wouldn't change it for anything. The jounin's hips pistoned out of him again and he cried out.

Sasuke moaned and arched as his body hungrily took every thrust Kakashi could give him. He knew, he knew before they started, that he wouldn't last long. But, he was going to last at least long enough to get Kakashi close. So...maybe a little talk was needed. "Ahh! Kashi, oh...its...I-I!" he cried out, Kakashi's movements never stopping. Well, talking would have been a good idea if Sasuke could have gotten the words out. Sasuke opened his mouth again in an attempt to say something but in that spilt second Kakashi nailed his prostate, causing him to scream. "Right there!" he screamed his body arching upwards into Kakashi's body.

Kakashi gripped the sheets of the bed desperately as he felt the teen clench around him with an unbelievable grip. Kakashi angled his hips into Sasuke's pelvis, trying to get the same effect over again. Kakashi couldn't get enough of the high strung voice calling out his name, making him feel so important and needs. Sasuke needed him? Yes, they needed each other. A warmth swelled in the pit of the Ninja's stomach, much like usual but now completely new and unmistakably better. Kakashi didn't know why, but as long as it was Sasuke beneath him and as long as it was Sasuke's lips on his own, Kakashi would always be satisfied. "Yeah... right there, ne?" he whispered.

Sasuke's eyes shut on their own, his body still arching into Kakashi's. "Yes, yes!!" he cried his head turning side to side on the pillow, messing his usually kempt black hair. Kakashi was making it so hard not to cum. His stomach was coiling as Kakashi pounded into him, made his presence known, very known. "KASHI!" he screamed his throat reminding him not to be so vocal, "God! More! More! Kashi, oh fuck!"

Kakashi's hips twitched on their own accord upon experiencing Sasuke's scream. God, Sasuke knew exactly how to get him so fucking hot- so ready to cum. Kakashi's cock assaulted the tiny bundle of nerves inside Sasuke's tight channel relentlessly. As if Kakashi could help it anyways. Sasuke had done this to him. "Oh... fuck baby, I'm so close," he groaned. He wouldn't have it any other way.

Sasuke couldn't breathe. The pleasure was too much. He could no longer stop himself, no longer keep himself from cumming. Sasuke felt his muscles tighten, his face contort as he came and came hard. His body shook, cum spurting in between their bodies and smearing on their chests.

Kakashi felt the hot ejaculate pelt him in the stomach, smearing all across both of them as Kakashi kept pumping in and out of the spent teen. Kakashi's increased fucking of his lower half was sure to allow him to ride out his orgasm. He hated not to cum with his Uchiha, but he couldn't help but thrust in hard several more times before he spilt his load deep inside the teen. "Shit-SASUKE!" he yelped, his voice uncontrolled as he panted and shook.

Sasuke twitched as Kakashi's hot essence filled him to the brink. The man collapsed almost instantly after cumming, lying over Sasuke like a warm human blanket. Sasuke forced his eyes to open and ran his fingers through Kakashi's messy, wet, hair, pushing some from his face. "Kashi," he whispered unable to really think of anything else to say. They were sticky with his smeared cum, wet with sweat and exhausted from emotional and physical activities. Sasuke wrapped both his arms around Kakashi's upper back hugging him to him like a child clutching his favorite teddy.

"Sasuke... you- I love you," Kakashi smiled and looked over his shoulder, noticing the time. It was late, and they really should sleep. Kakashi decided that was the best idea. He gave Sasuke a moment to rest before pulling away to stand, and reaching for the teen to grasp him in his arms against his chest. "I'm going to take us to bed," he explained, being sure not to touch Sasuke's ass, he knew it would be a little sore.

Sasuke smiled and shook his head. He grasped Kakashi's hand and yanked him back into the bed. "This bed is just as good," he whispered, "The silk is nice..."

"Alright, Babe." Kakashi smiled and sighed contently, coming back to the bed with Sasuke's words in his head. He'd made a good decision. He knew Sasuke like silk! Kakashi climbed back and rested face to face with the teen again, pressing their noses together before he kissed his lips tenderly. Kakashi pulled up the covers and set it up to their hips for a moment so they could cool down.

Sasuke kissed Kakashi briefly, snuggling close to the man. He was tired…emotions took more out of him then he realized. "We better sleep," Sasuke whispered as he laid eyes on the wall clock, "You're going to need your rest for tomorrow." Yes! Tomorrow, Jiraiya was finally going to get what was coming to him. Finally, the man would pay, not only for what he said about Itachi but for what he did to Sasuke. He knew Kakashi was still very angry over what Jiraiya had done...or well...what Sasuke had let him do, and Sasuke couldn't wait to see Kakashi seek out his small vengeance.

"Yes, I believe we do. But don't worry, I don't need much of anything to knock that fool on his ass," Kakashi smiled and kissed the top of Sasuke's head, nuzzling down into the soft locks of ethereal coal hair. The jounin hands gracefully slid down Sasuke's bare back as if performing a small dance down the slow curve of his spine. "Baby, I know you probably don't want me to sing... especially after everything that happened today. I don't consider this a game, but its a nice way to spend the holidays- joking and playing," he whispered softly, kissing the soft black with pursed lips, "I want to have a day like this every year... so before we go to sleep... I'll let you decide whether or not you want to hear this or not, Baby."

Sasuke angled his face upwards and smiled. Kakashi loved to be happy and loved to joke. Sasuke wouldn't take that from him, even if he didn't want to hear the carol...but he was curious... "I suppose," he whispered, "Since its Christmas, that I should let you...but it better not be something ridiculous, or I'm going to smother you with your pillow."

"You better enjoy it or I'll smother you with these," he said chuckling lightly against the soft lips Kakashi pushed forward and kissed the teen's head back into the pillow, pulling away to look down at the soft dark eyes watching him. "On the tenth day of Christmas," he whispered, lower down against Sasuke's lips, "My true love gave to me," upon saying the words he pressed a sweet kiss to the swell of the teen's mouth. "Ten tender moments... all for just you and me," he whispered finally, pressing his mouth needingly to Sasuke's own, as if making a promise, one, arguably, that he would keep forever.

Sasuke kissed Kakashi gently. Well, that wasn't as bad as he thought it would be and ending it with a kiss was a good idea. He ran his fingers through Kakashi's hair as they kissed, his fingertips enjoying the soft silvery locks. "You know," Sasuke whispered as their kiss ended, "That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be...but your singing could use a little help." Sasuke smiled and kissed Kakashi quickly. "Night," he laughed grabbing the blanket and yanking it up to their upper chests.

"I didn't know you were a vocal coach, Sasuke," Kakashi said in mock surprise, allowing the soft silky covers to be pulled up under his arm. The jounin snaked an arm around the teen's waist, dragging him impossibly close until the point that if they became any closer he would be inside the Uchiha again. Kakashi held him possessively, not like he was property, but that they belonged to each other. If any other useless sanin or shinobi came into their room now they would know that they could not invade the place or his lover. This was their and only theirs and anyone who tried to take it from them was doomed. Kakashi would make sure of that. "Good night, Sasuke..." he said slowly, settling down further, hearing a soft noise and smiled, mumbling low in his throat, "I love you too."


	14. The Eleventh Day of Christmas

Disclaimer: WE don't own Naruto or its characters and make no profits from writing our stories...they are purely for fun!

"Is it just me or do the 18 restricted stickers look bigger on this one?" Kakashi asked seriously, inspecting the book over and over again from behind the curtain that cut off the mature section from the rest of the book store. Kakashi had been poking at the Icha Icha section for the last thirty minutes, hoping to find the newest edition of the hard cover line, but there had been none to be found…yet.

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. "Does it matter what size the sticker is?" he asked. He'd never bought porn in his life. Did bigger stickers mean more sex? Sasuke sighed. They had been in here for waaaay too long and Sasuke was half tempted to leave the man. He glanced down at his watch. Well, technically, he could leave Kakashi here and run off to buy him his Christmas present. After all, the jonin would probably be staring at the same book by the time Sasuke returned.

Kakashi hmmed and hawed over the book, casting a short glance to Sasuke. Was the question serious? Or was the teen just annoyed like usual? Kakashi smiled. "Well, you never know- maybe it means there's like... I don't know... pictures?" Kakashi chuckled and kissed Sasuke's cheek briefly. "I know you're bored and I'm sorry. Maybe I should just come back after Christmas? They're sure to have it then."

Sasuke shook his head. "No, it's ok. I've...got to go to the bathroom anyways. I'll be back soon," he lied kissing Kakashi through his mask. This was the chance he needed to quickly run out, grab Kakashi's present, and return without the jonin being any wiser. "Just don't buy the whole section," he teased.

"I won't," Kakashi smiled and looked around for a moment. No one was behind the curtain so it wouldn't hurt he supposed as he quickly grabbed a hold of Sasuke's arm. Kakashi quickly yanked down his mask and kissed the teen lips with practiced authority, releasing him quickly and covering his face again. "Hurry back, Baby," he said softly, letting Sasuke go as he started to inspect the book again.

Sasuke smiled and walked out of the 'mature' section. What in the world was he going to get Kakashi for Christmas? Besides porn, what did the man like? Sasuke pushed his way past loads of people and walked out of the bookstore and towards the store across the way. He hadn't bothered to see what kind of store it was, he just walked in. After all, he'd know what to get Kakashi once he saw it. Or at least that was what he was hoping for. Sasuke glanced around the store. What to get Kakashi…what would he want? And why were there so many goddamned people? He groaned and trudged to the back of the store. He let his fingers run over a rack of clothing and his eyes gaze down at the ugly Christmas theme shirts. One was actually a red sweater with a Christmas ninja on it. Why would a ninja wear antlers and sleigh bells? Didn't that undermine the purpose of being a ninja? Sasuke sighed and continued to glance around, his fingers coming across and tight black and red sweater. He lifted it from the rack and held it in the air. Kakashi would look incredible in the sweater…but did you give your boyfriend a sweater on Christmas?

"That would look excellent on you, Sasuke-kun," a disgustingly familiar voice said from behind him. Sasuke knew the voice, knew the chakra. "Of course, it wouldn't be on you for too long once I got a hold of you. We both know how I make you moan."

Sasuke felt his chakra throb inside of him. Oh, he was going to kill the man. Sasuke spun and glared at him. "Say one more word and I'll kill you right here in the store. We both know I will…"

Jiraiya laughed and in the blink of an eye moved Sasuke to the wall and pinned him there. "You couldn't kill me if you tried," he whispered brining his lips to Sasuke's ear, "Besides, you liked when I did it the first time."

Sasuke let his Sharingan bleed into his eyes as he continued to stare at the sanin. "I didn't like it…"

"Oh, so that's why you moaned and begged for deeper? Or what about, 'yes, oh yes'. You didn't seem to be so against it then." Jiraiya pulled his face back and smiled. "I could take you into the dressing room right now and show you a real good time, slutty Uchiha."

Sasuke was going to kill him. He tried to force the man's hands from his wrists, but it seemed Jiraiya was pumping just as much chakra into holding him there as he was trying to force him off. "If you don't let go of me, I'll use my Sharingan to mentally destroy you...I killed Orochimaru, Jiraiya, you think you're going to be any harder?" Sasuke let out a smug laugh, "I'll scramble your brain so much that you'll think you're an infant. Don't fuck with me."

Jiraiya smiled again. "Oh, I won't fuck with you, I'll just fuck you."

"How about you fuck yourself in dreams?" Kakashi said sternly, grabbing the back of the Sanin's head and smashing it into the wall beside Sasuke's. Kakashi had become worried when he sensed the sage's chakra signature, and with Sasuke in the bathroom who knew what he would plan. When Kakashi had happened upon the scene it appeared both of them were too focused to notice him and he took matters into his own hands. Kakashi yanked Sasuke back from the wall and moved ahead, turning the other large ninja so his back was against the same wall Sasuke had been a moment ago. "Didn't I," punch, "Tell," smack, "You to", slam, "Leave my," whack, "Uchiha be?" He asked, pummeling the man into the wall with heated anger arranging itself in his mismatched eyes. "You made a big mistake you fucking toad."

Jiraiya acted quickly bringing his arms to Kakashi's, snapping his forearm in half and then punching him, full force with chakra behind it, into the wall on the other side of the store. He appeared in front of the silver haired jonin as he slid down the wall and grasped him by his throat, bringing him back to his feet. "He's not yours, Hatake," Jiraiya whispered clenching his hand tightly around the jonin's throat, "And I would be wiser with whom you choose to fight."

Sasuke darted over to the two of them, throwing four kunai into Jiraiya's spine. Sasuke didn't go anywhere without kunai, nowhere and this was exactly why. As Jiraiya released Kakashi's neck and tried to get the kunai out of his back, Sasuke quickly formed hand signs for the chidori. He didn't care if he went to jail for murder, Jiraiya deserved to die.

"Sasuke, stop," Kakashi appeared behind the teen, "Don't waste your chakra on him," he said slowing his hand as the Kakashi in front of Jiraiya poofed into the same sweater the teen had been checking out only moments ago. "They don't call me a copy nin for nothing, Sanin," Kakashi spat, knocking his head back into the wood of the wall and twisting his neck until he saw the fingers twitch limp. "Are you done?"

Jiraiya smiled as he appeared behind Kakashi, rasengan in hand, "Not yet." Jiraiya thrust it into Kakashi's back sending him into Sasuke then sending them both into the wall. Sasuke hitting the wall, then Kakashi crashing into him.

Sasuke grunted as his head slammed into the wall, causing him a moment of dizziness. He felt blood trickle from the top of his head and his Sharingan disappear. He should have known that Jiraiya would use that stupid jutsu...not to mention shadow clones.

"I did say copy nin didn't I?" A voice behind the sanin rang, but came from thrice the body, each stalking around the Sanin. The real Kakashi had been with Sasuke and pulled up, taking the teen to his side. Kakashi knew that it wasn't a major wound, but it was one nonetheless on his precious Sasuke- although he'd been more injured. "Sasuke?" he questioned, cupping the teen's face, trying to have him focus. "Listen... you have to get up and keep moving. My clones won't last forever and moving targets are harder to hit." he said, standing with some difficulty, watching the clones toss kunai and shuriken through the air where Jiraiya appeared and did not appear to stand.

Right, Sasuke knew that. He forced himself to stand, shaking off the dizziness. "Your back?" Sasuke asked as he wiped the blood from his forehead. "You ok?"

Kakashi stood and shook his head. "Nothing a little ass kicking can't fix, now get going baby," He said quickly, taking careful paces around each of the clones, hoping that the mix could blend them. The stupid sanin would pay, and Kakashi was sure he was playing with them now. Kakashi lifted his band, to reveal his sharingan. Two against one might not have been fair, but finger fucking his boyfriend wasn`t exactly pleasant either.

Jiraiya stood. So, Kakashi really wanted to do this huh? Well, fine. He'd kick his ass and leave him to die. This way, he wouldn't be imprisoned for murder. He watched as the clones and Kakashi surrounded him, immediately knowing which one was the real Kakashi.

Sasuke was not going to let Kakashi do this alone. In an instant he used his Hidden Shadow Snake Hands jutsu. Snakes shot out of his sleeves instantly wrapping around Jiraiya forcing him to the ground. He knew the snakes wouldn't be able to hold the sanin long, but it gave Kakashi enough time to do what he thought was necessary.

Kakashi had realized that the sanin was not all he'd been appearing to be, and hoping the man would be following him with his eyes, giving Sasuke a chance to give the necessary blow to hold the idiot. Kakashi waited and heard the teen call out to him. If this didn't work, then the man wasn't really alive. Kakashi pulled his hands together, preparing the sign for his chidori. He had to control Jiraiya, and this would be the way to do it.

Jiraiya broke free from the snakes and decided that his best bet would be to take out Sasuke then worry about Kakashi. He maneuvered himself quickly to the snake brat and grabbed him by the throat, instantly catching the younger shinobi off guard. In Sasuke's moment of hesitance, Jiraiya was able to call upon another rasengan and jam it into Sasuke's stomach, sending him flying through racks of clothing and ending up slamming against another wall.

Sasuke's stomach felt like it was on fire, but Jiraiya's rasengan wasn't as strong as Naruto's (which was surprising). Sasuke had hit the wall harder than he thought he would and could feel more blood trickle down the side of his head, not to mention from his stomach. He knew better than to hesitate in a battle but he'd been worried about Kakashi.

Jiraiya darted back over to the teen. He still very much wanted to fuck Sasuke, but for now, kicking his ass was just as good.

"Sasuke," he screamed. No, he couldn't have hit him that close could he? Was Jiraiya really that cruel? He would pay for that. No one got away with hurting Sasuke- not his Sasuke. Kakashi suddenly stopped the flow, but kept the chakra's strength in his palm. Growling low in his throat the jounin stalked off, his mismatched eyes narrowing as he landed them directly on the tool that was Jiraiya. Although the control had remained for his power, the control for his mental capacity had gone completely. He was furious and seething with rage over this. He never let Sasuke get hurt, and now all he could see was the teen on the floor, bleeding profusely with the ass responsible getting closer and closer. Kakashi caught up to him quickly, the feverant rage giving him his haste and his hate. Kakashi placed his chakra laden hand over the sanin's shoulder, squeezing with bone crushing force and throwing him back as he raised a knee to bolt it into his lower spine. The jounin then spun him, grabbing his hair before throwing the stunned sage to the ground roughly and following him quickly, snarling like one of his ninja hounds. Kakashi settled over him, throwing punches and jabs at the man's face recklessly, not caring where they hit as long as the connected without mercy. "How dare you, you dumb fuck!" he screeched, the bridge of his knuckle colliding with Jiraiya's nose. "How dare you fucking touch him!"

Sasuke felt Kakashi's chakra swirl and encompass them. He forced himself to look in their direction...Kakashi's words echoing in his ears. The rage, the hate, the defensiveness of it all...it...Kakashi really was a strong man. Sasuke always knew that, but to see what he was doing, the blood that was spurting from Jiraiya, the cracking of bone...Kakashi really would kill for him. "Kakashi!" he cried out, realizing Kakashi wasn't going to stop. He forced himself to stand, his one hand over his rasengan-d stomach, as he darted over to them. He grabbed Kakashi's one shoulder. He couldn't let him kill Jiraiya, he just couldn't. "Alright, Kakashi stop!" he said as the man's fists continued to connect with Jiraiya's already mangled and bleeding face. "Kakashi, stop!"

Upon feeling the smaller hand caress his shoulder Kakashi halted his punches and left his fist against Jiraiya's broken face and looked to Sasuke's. The blood dripping down the side of his head reawakened his rage and he looked back down at the sanin, spitting on his face as he punched in the mouth once more. "You sick fuck, if I ever catch you even looking at him again I will not hesitate to kill you. Do under-fucking-stand?!" he screamed, now rising from the floor and pull Sasuke against him. The silence from the sanin satisfied him as he kicked him in the ribs once more. "You had better. If you live you deal with me, and if you die... well you'll be dealing with someone much more powerful than I am. Let's go, Sasuke," he whispered lightly, kissing the teen's hair and stumbling with him.

Sasuke followed Kakashi out of the store. He knew this battle would lead to a meeting with the Hokage, but it was so unbelievably worth it. He couldn't believe how defensive Kakashi had gotten...how rough and angry he'd been...and as much as his stomach hurt like a bitch, he couldn't help but be slightly turned on by Kakashi's display. He'd never seen the man lose his aloofness before...and that was...that display of pure anger and protection, God it was so hot.

"Let me see baby," he said firmly. Kakashi had waited until they were outside, the cold air cooling him down some before he pulled Sasuke into his arms, investigating his wounds and his head injury. Kakashi tilted his head softly, looking at the cut pooling with blood. He was half tempted to go back inside and finish the man off, but Sasuke needed him. "Are you okay? Of course you're not- fuck- I'm going back in there to finish him off," he growled, holding the teen to his chest, sweat running down his face like boiling water.

Sasuke wiped the sweat from Kakashi's forehead. "I'm ok," he slightly lied, "Just leave him there. We know we're going to have to deal with the Hokage, let's just go home." He let his hand run down Kakashi's back and felt the same wound on the man's back as he had on his stomach. Of course, he'd forgotten. "Come on," he said pulling away and grabbing Kakashi's hand with his unbloodied hand, "We have to wrap your wound."

Kakashi shook his head and pulled the teen back. "Sasuke you have a head injury. I'm carrying you," it was a demand, and a firm loving one at that, not a request. Kakashi knew head mishaps. You think you're fine one second and the next you're collapsing. He wasn't about to let that happen to Sasuke. "It'll keep me from running back in there," he said softly, still a little furious as put his arms under Sasuke's shoulder. "Come on? Please, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's head was throbbing, but so was his stomach. This was nothing new. He was a shinobi after all. "Kakashi, I'm fine," Sasuke replied, "Besides, you're injured too. Let's just go home, ok? I can rest there and dress your wounds."

"I'm carrying you," he stated firmly, hauling the teen into his arms. "Please, this will make me feel better, okay? I'm still fucking pissed that he even dared to touch you," he said, growling towards the end, as he kept the teen against his chest, making sure to support his head against his shoulder and his stomach slack so there would be no pressure. "I wanted to kill him... No one is to ever touch you like that. Not one."

Sasuke smiled. God, to hear him be so defensive of him...it was such a turn on. But he could see that Kakashi was still very angry. He brought his hand to his face. "Kashi, it's ok..." he whispered looking into the man's eyes, "I'm ok. Trust me, Orochimaru did much worse to me. But...if it makes you feel better, you can carry me."

Pulling down his mask quickly, Kakashi snarled again and leaned down to kiss Sasuke's lips. He couldn't help but feel a territorial want and need to possess Sasuke at that moment, to let anyone who say them or knew them that Sasuke was his and that he was his first. Kakashi poured himself into the kiss tenderly before breaking away. "No one will ever fucking do this again while I am around. No one, Sasuke. The next time I'll kill them, whoever it is."

Sasuke smiled and kissed him briefly again before pulling the mask back up. "I know you will and I love you for it," he whispered against the black fabric, "And I will never be that stupid again to where I let someone touch me. But can we go home now? Your back is bleeding, if it's anything like my stomach, it probably hurts like a bitch too." Sasuke leaned up, placing his lips by Kakashi's ear. "Besides, I want to thank you for what you did..."

Giving a low growl in his throat Kakashi kissed at Sasuke's throat, still possessed by the need to affirm his claim on the teen and had to fight the urge to squeeze his ass and throw him to the ground and fuck him right there. Kakashi needed to get the rest of his tension out and he wasn't sure how long he'd last. "Okay," he purred, holding Sasuke firmly and took off at a fast pace, not caring about his injuries. He just needed to get home before he killed something... or fucked Sasuke into the side of a snow bank.

Sasuke felt his body ignore his pain and concentrate on his libido. He waited until Kakashi had carried him past the shopping plaza and to the training grounds before yanking the man's mask down and kissing him with everything he had. Distracting Kakashi from his face paced run, Sasuke maneuvered himself out of Kakashi's arms and to the snow. He fell backwards, forcing Kakashi to fall with him. He knew it would hurt Kakashi more if their roles had been reversed so he let his back collide with the snow covered ground and Kakashi land on top of him. He gasped a little when their stomachs collided but that had been because bad planning, not Kakashi.

Kakashi growled and licked at the teen's lips with a predatory tongue, wanting inside the heat to claim it for himself. He needed to do this, to dominate and to mark Sasuke as his. It was the only way he'd be able to calm down and function as himself again. "I thought you wanted to go home?" he growled against the soft lips, and thrust forward against Sasuke's hips.

Sasuke gasped as Kakashi thrusted against him. He smirked. "I want you...to show me what you said to him. I want you to make me yours...and I can't wait to get home to do it," Sasuke replied kissing Kakashi roughly. He wanted that dominate man to make him his, to mark him. He wanted to know that every part of Kakashi, the lover, the fighter, the jokester, that all of him wanted him to be his.

Groaning with ferocious power Kakashi pushed himself against Sasuke again, any coherent though swallowed up by his need to possess him. Kakashi pulled off his lips quickly and reached between them and grabbed the bulge in Sasuke's pants. "Take them off," he hissed in the teen's ear. "Right now, before I tear them off of you." It wasn't meant as a threat, merely a way to warn the teen of his fate.

Sasuke let his body arch upwards, as Kakashi grabbed him. He pressed his lips against Kakashi's roughly before bringing his hands to his own pants, unbuttoning them. He knew as soon as his skin touched the snow, it would be an additive to pleasure. He tried to worm out of his pants without rubbing against Kakashi but it wasn't possible. He moaned and arched as his body rubbed against Kakashi's accidentally. "I need you-mmm-to help," he gasped, "I can't get them off..."

"Mm, you had better hope I get them off or I'm ripping them in half." Kakashi ripped the zipper down and grabbed them by the left pocket and tore them down Sasuke's hips, leaving Sasuke to wiggle his leg out of them. Kakashi pressed his lips on Sasuke's again, kneeling in the snow as he yanked down his own zipper in preparation to fuck the teen senseless into the snow. "Hurry up, Baby."

Sasuke sucked in the cold winter air as his hot skin touched the snow but he paid little mind to it. He forced his boxers and pants off and let them lie in snow bank. "Kashi," he panted his hot breath visible, "Hurry..." He wasn't only saying hurry because he was being slutty. He was saying it because he knew someone would walk by and see what they were doing. He spread his legs wider and felt the snow begin to melt underneath him.

"I'm not preparing you," he whispered huskily, nipping at Sasuke's lips. He needed Sasuke to take this terribly. He feared that if the teen didn't this feeling would keep building up deep inside of him until he snapped and actually took Sasuke without his own will. Kakashi pulled out his cock from his pants, hissing at the cold air as it hit his cock. "Can you handle this, Sasuke?"

Kakashi wanted him more than he realized. "Yes," he replied, "Fuck me, Kakashi. Show me I belong to you..." Kakashi needed to do this. He could feel the man's chakra still swirl in anger. This was going to be rough and that was what they both needed right now, Kakashi especially. Sasuke grabbed Kakashi's face and yanked it back to his lips, kissing them violently. "Fuck me..."

"I plan on it, now take deep breaths. This is going to hurt Baby," Kakashi growled and pushed back against the teen's lips with a forceful push, causing the teen to sink deeper into the powder of the white snow. Kakashi grabbed his burning hot erection and pressed it against Sasuke's ass, moving the tip over the puckered orifice before thrusting the head in quickly. He didn't do it out of need- he knew that getting the initial penetration over with quickly would spare Sasuke some pain. Kakashi already felt guilty in his heart for doing this to Sasuke... he didn't want anymore added guilt.

Sasuke gasped as only the head of Kakashi's cock entered him. It didn't hurt but it was a slight shock to his body who was trying desperately to figure out what to feel. He arched, his back lifting from the ice cold of the snow. He could handle this...Kakashi needed this so badly... "Kakashi, don't hold-mmm-back," he panted grabbing the man's face and looking him in his eyes, "Y-you can't-fuck-hurt me. Fuck me, Kakashi, pour everything into me..."

"Fuck, Sasuke..." Kakashi groaned and grabbed Sasuke's legs, wrapping them around his waist before he pushed all the way in, hissing as Sasuke's ass smothered his heavy cock. Kakashi forced his face down, nibbling and sucking Sasuke's neck. Kakashi needed a real mark to see now that he was inside. He made sure to place it over where his seal used to be- how he'd loathed the thing.

Sasuke moaned as Kakashi filled him. Yes, yes, this was what they needed so badly. Kakashi was so hard inside of him and no matter how hard he tried to hide it, Sasuke could feel the man's resonating anger. "Ahh, Kashi!" he cried out as Kakashi lips began marking his neck. Sasuke knew exactly where Kakashi's lips were but at the moment, he knew, that this wasn't helping anyone. "Move, Kakashi ," he panted, "You need to...don't-ahh-be afraid to give me everything!" It was true. Sasuke knew that Kakashi was a strong man and that this would probably leave him to walk funny for a couple days, but they were made for each other. Sasuke's body was made to take Kakashi's thrusts no matter how hard and fast they were.

"Then take it," he said between his teeth. Kakashi couldn't hold back anymore and began the rough thrusting of his hips from the get go. He couldn't help it. The more he plunged into the tight heat the more it seemed to draw him in and make him want more. Kakashi's hips spasmed and rocked out and in painfully, he knew Sasuke could feel it to... yet he could not show mercy. "Take it... Take it."

Sasuke moaned, Kakashi's hips pounding into him then ripping out. It didn't hurt, but it was so raw...so real. Kakashi was using him to express himself and it felt so good. "Y-ahh-es!" he cried his eyes screwing shut, "Ahh-fuck-use me...Ka-ahh-shi! Let it out!" He wasn't trying to be slutty (even if this was the hottest rough sex they had to date) he was trying to get Kakashi to let it out. To use him like he needed him. Sasuke brought his hands to Kakashi's shoulders, his fingers digging into the man's tough shoulder blades, as Kakashi continued his merciless fucking. God, why was this so fucking good?

Upon feeling the nails dig into his skin, Kakashi grunted and thrust in and out harder taking the action as a sign that the teen wanted it harder. He was only to happy to oblige. He could feel all his rage and hate seep from him, replacing itself with relief and joy. But he could not stop until it was all done, and he didn't plan on it. "Fuck- Sasuke," he growled, a wet slapping noise keeping their heady rhythm in their thoughts, like music.

Sasuke could no longer think straight. His body was seeped in complete and total pleasure as Kakashi fucked him fast and hard. He could hear their skin pounding against each other, and feel Kakashi's rock hard cock tear in and out of him. This was what he wanted and what they both needed. "Fuck!" he screamed as Kakashi's rapid powerful thrusts began nailing his prostate, "Kashi! Ahh!" Sasuke threw his head to the side his body reeling in such pleasure. He never wanted it to stop. "Ohh, fuck, fuck, fuck," he panted his body hungrily taking everything Kakashi was giving him and asking for more...

Kakashi purred against Sasuke's skin, savoring the cold sweat that ran down his neck. Kakashi could feel his stomach tighten as the teen screamed beside his ear, rocking him into an oblivion of molten pleasure. The velvet passage of Sasuke's heat was always the same familiar place and he couldn't help but know exactly how to fuck him to make them both cum the hardest. "You're so good," he growled.

Sasuke forced his eyes to open. Was he helping Kakashi? "Oh...Kashi," he panted, his ass still being pounded. Sasuke wanted to make sure Kakashi wasn't wimping out because he felt bad, but to be honest, Sasuke couldn't form a complete thought in this moment. He arched and screamed as Kakashi began hitting his pleasure spot repeatedly. Good God, it was so rough...so good... "M-ahh-ke me yours!"

Kakashi thrust in completely, the hilt of his cock nestled against the soft velvet around Sasuke's entrance. God, he needed this more than even he had known. Kakashi knew he would be hurting Sasuke with this, and that he wouldn't be able to take him like this for a very long time. But Christmas was in a few hours and then it wouldn't matter any more. "Fuck- Baby!" he yelped against his throat, hips going completely out of control.

Sasuke cried out again, his body a non-stop releaser for Kakashi. He could feel the snow as it melted under his hot hips and back and he knew that his body couldn't take anymore but he wanted Kakashi to cum first. He owed the man that. "Kashi," he panted his head pressing further into the frigid snow, "Ohh..."

Kakashi could feel the pressure build as he tossed his head back, sighing in a silent scream as he pulled Sasuke's body up as he came down and in to him. Kakashi shivered and pulled his head back down as he slammed their hot bodies together, licking at Sasuke's open mouth. "Fuck, Sasuke... I'm going to cum soon..." he groaned, the heady feeling of melting snow trickling over his fingers as he grasped Sasuke's hips.

Sasuke would too if Kakashi didn't stop. The new angle was making him see stars and Kakashi's unwavering pace was making it hard to breathe. But he couldn't cum, not until Kakashi was taken care of. Kakashi needed this, needed to release everything into Sasuke and his body. And no matter what, Sasuke would make sure he got it. His body was shaking and he knew what Kakashi had said before about his injuries would soon come to pass...he just had to make it a little longer...

"Mm, fuck." Purring dangerously next to Sasuke's ear, the jounin couldn't help but mouth the soft skin inlayed by cartilage. Kakashi thrust in hard several times, lingering against the slim teen's already abused prostate with perverted enthusiasm. "Cum with me Sasuke," he whispered into the Uchiha's wet ear pleadingly, his cock twitching and ready to explode in the heat that was Sasuke.

Sasuke moaned. No, no he couldn't. His vision was already blurring and his head pounding. He knew if he came he wouldn't be able to give Kakashi a good release. He squeezed his eyes shut, his hands falling to his sides, grabbing handfuls of ice cold snow. "Nnnn, Kaaashi!" he cried, trying to force his eyes to focus on Kakashi...there was just one problem...there were two, or at least that's what his eyes told him. He arched upwards...God, Kakashi had to be close. "Fill me-ahh!" he blurted, his brain struggling to focus on anything but pleasure.

Upon hearing the words Kakashi mewled and tore his head up to Sasuke's mouth, stealing away any innocence he could find and drank it into his own body. He snaked a hand down the teen's thigh as he thrust in hard, trying to make them completely memorable. Kakashi gripped Sasuke's cock and pumped him in time with his thrusts before ramming inside and screaming Sasuke's name at the top of his lungs as his belly quivered and pulsed. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke screamed as Kakashi's cum filled him. He felt his own body tremble and cum itself, releasing everything onto their stomachs. Sasuke groaned in pain as his salty cum collided with his burned and bleeding stomach. He tried to open his eyes...to moan...to do anything but all that he saw was black. In an instant, everything went black.

Kakashi collapsed against Sasuke's skin, the cold snow instantly cooling his hot tired skin as he fell beside the teen. Kakashi chuckled a little at the thought. They'd just had sex in the snow- in the daylight- in public... after nearly killing a sex offender. Kakashi smiled and leaned to kiss Sasuke's head when he'd noticed the absence of cuddling or praising. Kakashi twisted around, pulling Sasuke's face into his hands, examining the closed eyes carefully. "Sasuke?" he asked, concerned. "Sasuke?" he asked more desperately, giving the cheek a small pinch before he realized what must have happened. It was Sasuke's head and he'd neglected to remember that injury as soon as he'd started fucking the teen. Now he was regretting it as he panicked and struggled to tuck Sasuke back into his pants, before doing the same for himself. He knew Sasuke needed to rest if off, that was all. He was a ninja, but he was still his ninja. Kakashi checked the back of the teen's head. It was bloody, but it had stopped as far as Kakashi could tell. He hurriedly pulled the teen into his arms, cuddling him and resting the fragile head against his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, baby... I'll get you home," he whispered, kissing his hair and taking off down the road.

***

Sasuke blinked rapidly and felt his head throb. What the hell happened? He brought his hand to his forehead and felt a bandage wrapped around it. How'd he gotten here? How had his head been wrapped? The last thing Sasuke remembered was...Kakashi. He'd passed out while they had sex!?! Oh God! Sasuke shot up from his position, forcing him to sit upwards. He opened his eyes and looked around. God, why did he have to pass out during sex?! Kakashi must have thought he was a lightweight...stupid Jiraiya. Sasuke forced himself to move and tried to get off the bed. Unfortunately, his body had other plans which resulted in him crashing to the floor. "Fuck!" he growled as his knees hit their floor. He was so pathetic!

"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked from the door, carrying a small tray with some more bandages, water and something hot and that smelled good. Kakashi set the tray down and rushed to the injured teen on the floor. He hefted him into his arms and set him down on the bed. "Well, I'm glad to see you're up but you should really stay in bed," he said mildly concerned, but softened when he saw the teen curse under his breath. He leaned forward and kissed Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke was okay... he would just need some rest and some care. Kakashi smiled and gently caressed Sasuke's cheek. "I brought some soup, are you hungry? It's tomato?" he offered.

Sasuke looked over at the man. Wait! Kakashi'd been injured! "Your back?" Sasuke asked as he glanced down to see his own stomach bandaged. Shit! He was supposed to take care of Kakashi...what the hell kind of boyfriend was he?

Kakashi smiled and kissed his cheek before raising his own shirt, revealing his own bandaged stomach. "Don't worry Baby, your head injury was worse than I thought it had been. I made sure I was all good and I got you all bandaged up and then I had a clone do it for me," he smiled and kissed Sasuke's bandage. "I used some of the junk Sakura gave us. It took the pain away instantly."

Sasuke nodded as the smell of tomato soup filled the air. He didn't think he was hungry...but tomato soup...it was his favorite. He looked at Kakashi. He didn't seem as angry as before...which was good. That meant his body had done what he wanted, been a perfect vessel for Kakashi's rage and hate. "You seem...happier? Feeling better?" he asked.

"Now I am," he smiled and sat up a little more, embracing the teen for a moment. "I was a little worried for a while. You've been out for a few hours. I made your favorite hoping the smell would be more effective than my cuddling," Kakashi chuckled, rising up to retrieve the tray quickly and set it down on the night stand before offering Sasuke a sweet face. "Thank you Baby. You really made me... calm down?" He laughed aloud.

Sasuke smiled. That was his point. That was all he wanted to do for him. "Good," he replied, "I knew you needed to express all your rage and..." That was what he was here for. Sasuke's purpose was to make Kakashi happy no matter what the expense was to him. "You worry too much, you know that?"

"It's my job, Babe," he smiled, kissing Sasuke on the nose delicately, "My other job is also preparing the soup. Will you test my skills?" He chuckled, grabbing the spoon and rubbing it over Sasuke's lips gently, teasing him cutely as he gave small jumps of laughter in his throat. Kakashi was happy that the teen was okay. He'd always been worried, even over the smallest cut. He couldn't help it.

Sasuke opened his mouth and took the spoonful of soup into his mouth. It was so good...so creamy and thick. He swallowed it happily, his stomach grateful for the food. He hadn't eaten anything since yesterday...and he'd barely eaten dinner. "It's good," Sasuke said licking his lips, "Did you make this, Kashi?" It was a legitimate question. For some reason, this soup tasted better than the can stuff. Although, it could just be that he was hungry.

Kakashi smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Well," Kakashi started, "I put it in the pot and warmed it up with salt and pepper, does that count?" Kakashi chuckled and gave his signature Kakashi closed eyed smile as he settled down on the bed, laying on his back to apply pressure. It seemed to make it feel less- apparent. Kakashi watched the teen spoon another mouthful in and sighed happily.

Sasuke looked over at Kakashi. "Would you like some?" he asked, "And should you be on your back? Doesn't it hurt?" Sasuke put the bowl back on the dresser. "Kashi, should I...I mean...is there something I can do?" Sasuke felt stupid asking all these questions, but to be honest his brain was struggling to come up with something logical to say.

Kakashi shook his head and pulled the teen closer to sit beside him. "No, the pressure is helping actually," he said softly, letting his eyes flutter shut softly as Sasuke. "Don't worry Baby, everything is fine now," he smiled, opening his eyes a slit to see Sasuke's face splattered with concern. "I promise," he grinned lazily. "When you finish your soup, if it makes you feel better, you can rub my head, okay?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm not hungry," he said as he forced himself up slightly and began massaging Kakashi's head, letting his finger play with each silvery lock. "Are you tired?" Sasuke asked his stomach growling in disappointment, "It was a lot of exertion...for a man of your age, that is." Sasuke let out a small laugh, trying to cover the grumbling his stomach was doing.

Kakashi purred under the teen's gentle fingers, trying to remember to assert himself about his thoughts on Sasuke's healing process. Kakashi was finally pushed over the edge by the sound of the teen's stomach growling. "You had better eat," he chuckled, "Before your stomach gets pissed off and decides to kill me in my sleep for taking up all of your attention."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Just shut up and enjoy it," he replied his fingers never untangling themselves from Kakashi's hair. He was hungry, but Kakashi needed some sort of payment, something Sasuke could do for him, and this was that thing. He felt bad...really bad. Christmas was tomorrow and he hadn't been able to get Kakashi a thing. Not a damned thing. Man, he was so bad at this boyfriend thing. All he'd been able to give Kakashi was a burn on his back. "Kakashi..."

Kakashi needed to find a way to get the teen to eat. If he didn't ingest something then he'd never have the strength to finish off the rest of the healing process. "Sasuke..." he said softly, sitting up to kiss the teen gently. "How about we share then? You can feed me if you want to- I like to be treated like a baby sometimes, makes me feel less old," He chuckled, kissing the teen again, chasing away the sadness from the teen's voice.

Sasuke kissed Kakashi softly. How was he supposed to tell him that he really hadn't gotten the man anything...that even though he hated this holiday...well, maybe not hate. It was an ok holiday, now that he had someone to spend it with...and he'd blown it. Kakashi didn't have a gift...nothing. Not one thing. Sasuke pulled his fingers from Kakashi's hair and sat heavily, grabbing the bowl of soup and bringing a spoonful to Kakashi's mouth. "I thought you didn't want any," he whispered smiling.

Kakashi chuckled before taking the spoon into his mouth, swallowing down the liquid as Sasuke fed him, before stealing the spoon from between the teen's fingers. "Well, I like it when you do it, Baby," he smiled and dipped the spoon into the bowl again, and pushed it against Sasuke's mouth, urging him to eat. "I guess you've been spoiling me, ne?" He chuckled and kissed Sasuke's forehead.

Sasuke took the soup into his mouth happily then shook his head. "You know you're spoiled," he replied, "You have me." Sasuke knew his comment was pompous, but he wasn't sure what else to say. "And that's going to be all you're going to have for a while. Tomorrow's Christmas, Kashi, and you're running out of time."

Kakashi chuckled and filled up the spoon again, pushing it eagerly against the teen's lips. "Hush up and eat your soup before I decide to rebandage your head," he chuckled, threatening the teen's ego. He knew the teen hated anyone to wrap or clean his wounds and Kakashi loved to play with him on it. "Keep being bad like that and Kakashi Santa won't bring you anything for Christmas."

Sasuke looked at him quickly. "No gifts," he said. He wasn't sure if it was because he wanted to honor their previous agreement of because he had failed to get Kakashi anything. "I mean it Kakashi," Sasuke said, "No gifts..."

Kakashi chuckled and rolled his eyes. It was too late for that. But he supposed Sasuke wouldn't be able to argue with what Kakashi had decided to give him. "Don't worry then- just shut up and be happy," Kakashi filled the spoon up again and put it to his own mouth this time, slurping up the liquid before pressing his mouth to Sasuke's, passing him the soup.

Sasuke kissed Kakashi, the soup entering his mouth. He swallowed as much as he could, while still trying to kiss Kakashi. His hands grasped Kakashi's cheeks gently, holding the man's mouth to him. Why was he so suddenly addicted to this? Why did he never want Kakashi to stop? Was it guilt? Was he guilty because he hadn't done anything for the man he loved? That selfishly, like always, he hadn't done a damn thing for him? Sasuke pulled his lips back slowly, kissing Kakashi just briefly before pulling away completely. "I…love you," he whispered, releasing Kakashi's face. 'And I'm sorry for being so selfish…for ruining your Christmas,' he thought.

Kissing the same place once more, Kakashi pressed against him, spoon in hand as he affirmed to the teen that he felt the same away. "I love you too, Sasuke," he smiled, pull his mouth away and bowing his head to nuzzle Sasuke's collar and then his chest, following the path until his ear rested over where his heart lay. Kakashi listened to the beats desperately. 'Yes... he's alive,' his lips curved into a gentle smile inwardly. "Thank you," he whispered over the spot, the place where all their feelings had been contemplated and pumped into the rest of the body. "Thank you for being with me, you've made this the best Christmas I have ever had. I want it to be me and you like this on Christmas forever."

Sasuke grabbed the soup and placed it on the side table before turning back and cradling Kakashi's head gently, placing a kiss on top of his head. "Stupid...you don't have to thank me," he whispered trying desperately to show Kakashi what he was feeling...his ego, however, put up its normal fight, "And, you'll have me for every Christmas you want me..." Was that true? Was that really something he could promise? Sasuke didn't care in this moment. In this moment he'd promise Kakashi the moon.

"Then you're never leaving this house again," Kakashi sighed contently, his heart finally relieved of some stress. He'd been worried the teen would leave someday. Kakashi as so old compared to him and he'd always been afraid Sasuke would find a younger better man to settle down with. Kakashi kissed gently at the thudding under Sasuke's shirt, loving every moment of it. "You're mine."

Sasuke smiled. He liked being Kakashi's. He liked hearing that Kakashi wanted him and claimed him. It was...an interesting feeling. "Aren't you possessive?" Sasuke whispered a slight laugh in his throat. He felt Kakashi's hands wrap around him loosely, making him smile. "You tired?" he asked, "I'm sure that fight took a lot out of my old ninja."

Kakashi smirked, and straightened his arm out about his head. "I'm tough! Oh- ow," he mumbled as he jerked his arm down. Yeah, he definitely needed not to strain his wound. Kakashi huddled under himself and cuddled back into Sasuke's side. "Maybe we should lay down, ne?" he asked, chuckling softly out of humor and to cover a tremor of aching pain.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Sometimes you act like a bigger dobe than Naruto," he replied as Kakashi resituated against him, using his body as some sort of body pillow. "I want to sit for a little but you can sleep, I won't mind." It was true. He wasn't tired and he didn't want to lie down, but he wanted Kakashi to. Not only that, but Sasuke wanted to hold Kakashi while he slept. He just wanted the sense of being able to be here for Kakashi, all the time. Kakashi did it all the time, and now he wanted to. He placed a kiss onto Kakashi's hair then brought his hands back to Kakashi's head and neck.

Breathing against Sasuke's throat, Kakashi smiled and placed a small kiss their as he felt arms encircled his head and neck. Kakashi snuggled closer to the teen and tightened a grip around his waist before he sighed contently. "Mm, Sasuke..." he whispered lightly, shutting his eyes. "I won't sleep long, I promise... I just need to close my eyes for a few minutes."

Sasuke nodded and kissed Kakashi's forehead once more. This was the 11th day...and Kakashi hadn't sung his horrible carol, so why not do it for him? Give the man something good to dream about? "On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me," Sasuke sang lowly, calmly, "The broken body of the man who touched me." Sasuke smirked at the lyric...it was true. Kakashi had kicked Jiraiya's ass and pretty much broke his face...something that made Sasuke so happy. "Night, Kashi," he whispered running his fingers through Kakashi's hair. It was a familiar motion. Itachi would do it to Sasuke all the time when he had a nightmare, or to lull him to sleep when his mother couldn't do it. "Sleep well..."


	15. The Twelfth Day of Christmas and Epilogu

Disclaimer: WE don't own Naruto or its characters and make no profits from writing our stories...they are purely for fun!

The night had gone on slowly, ending with Kakashi and Sasuke finally cuddling up into each other and falling asleep entangled in a mess of bandaged limbs. Kakashi hadn't planned on going to sleep so early, but he'd been glad when he'd woken up about an hour before midnight. He kept his pulse low and quiet as if he was asleep and watched the slight teen breathe. He was so beautiful when he was unaware of eyes on him and Kakashi couldn't help but smile contently and cling to thoughts about memories to come in only a matter of hours. Kakashi pulled closer in a natural inclination to cuddle into the heat of their bodies. Kakashi had things set up from the morning before, stashing all the necessary items in their places, and making sure Naruto was completely enthused to begin the light show at the perfect time. He thanked his lucky stars that Naruto had remained so naive over the years and had agreed to engage in something that was probably illegal. Kakashi was already imagining what the Hokage would say... again. Kakashi smiled to himself and as the clock struck its seconds away, running to midnight he could feel his chest begin to flutter. "Sasuke, Sasuke..." he chided.

Sasuke groaned as a voice broke his sleep. Was it morning already? He forced his eyes to open, only to be met with darkness. "What?" he asked. It wasn't morning, what was Kakashi thinking? Was something wrong? "What time is it?" he asked, trying desperately to keep his eyes open. Whatever time it was, he wanted to go back to sleep.

"It's midnight," he said excitedly, "There's something going on outside, you have to get up," he whispered, excitedly placing kisses all over the tired face hoping it would enthuse him to get up. "Come on Sasuke," he whispered between kisses, rubbing the teen's exposed stomach with one hand trying to sooth him out of sleep. "You don't want to miss this! Please Sasuke... please?"

Kakashi was acting like a five year old! Was he serious? Sasuke brought his hands to Kakashi's face stopping him from assaulting his face with kisses. "Ok, alright...I'm up," he said his eyes opening. He released Kakashi's face and forced himself to get off of the bed and stand. "Well, c'mon. The sooner I see this, the sooner we can go back to bed," he replied walking towards the hallway. He was glad Kakashi had kept his pants on. At least his legs would be warm out in the cold December air.

Kakashi laughed and got up from the bed quickly, picking up an old shirt from the floor and pulled it over Sasuke's head before kissing the teen's cheek and dashing down the hall. Kakashi laughed like a fool, nearly slipping down the hall way before he turned around at the end and smiled, crooking his finger to signal for Sasuke to come. "Hurry, hurry Baby! Before you miss it!"

Sasuke was shocked. This must've been something important for him to be acting like this. Sasuke walked down the hallway and to the front door opening it quickly. The winter air smashed against him, taking his breath away slightly. Fuck, it was colder than he thought. He reached to his side and grabbed his shoes slipping them over his feet. "Nothing's going on Kashi," he said as he went to take a step out of the house.

Kakashi chuckled and reached into the closet behind the teen. "Just give it a minute, come here and get a coat on. You have a little time," he said softly, shuffling inside the closet waiting for the teen to approach. Kakashi couldn't stop himself from beaming as he clutched the coat and slipped it off the hanger, his fingers reacquainted with the old cloth. "Here, baby."

Sasuke turned and walked over to the closet. He didn't think they'd be out there that long, but whatever. "I really don't need a coat," he said, "It's not like we're spending all night out there. And I have a minute before what? What did you do?"

"Nothing special, Baby," Kakashi chuckled and pulled the coat out from the dark confines of the closet. Kakashi had spent hours while Sasuke slept, rethreading and stain cleaning the old coat, knowing how much it had meant to the teen. He kept the coat as intact as possible. He had wanted to make sure Sasuke never lost this little piece of his brother. "This one should keep you nice and warm for a very long time."

Sasuke felt his face drop. That was...that was Itachi's coat. But...but Kakashi had thrown it away. Sasuke had told him to. He held the coat tightly in his hands. The stain...the stain was gone. Sasuke brought it to his nose. He knew it was stupid, he knew that Kakashi probably thought he was a moron, but he had to know. Did it still smell like Itachi? Sasuke took a small sniff. Itachi's scent was still there, it was faint, but it was there. He looked at Kakashi, bringing the coat from his face. "I-I thought...I-I...told you...you kept it?" Sasuke asked, his heart thudding in his chest, "Y-you did this?"

"Since when do I do what you tell me to?" Kakashi smiled, watching the teen savor the reunion. Kakashi couldn't help but sigh contently, and reach a hand out to touch Sasuke's trembling cheek. "Does it make you happy?" he asked gently. "That's all I wanted for Christmas, you know? To see that face..." Kakashi whispered and grinned internally... 'This and one other thing.'

Sasuke looked at him. "Yea," he whispered clutching the coat to his chest, "Thank you...thank you..." Sasuke didn't realize how dependent he'd been on the garment. How much it had meant to him. He knew Itachi was gone and that part of it was his fault, but having the coat...it just made him feel closer. God, this was...Sasuke didn't know what to think. With the coat clutched to his chest, Sasuke hugged Kakashi tightly with one arm. This meant more than Kakashi realized.

Kakashi smiled and wrapped both arms around the teen, hugging him close to his chest. The jounin could feel the teen latch on for dear life as the coat was pressed between them. Kakashi knew that Sasuke needed the small token of his brother`s life and it had only been right to return it to him this way. "Don't thank me, Sasuke," he smiled, "Put on your coat, Baby. Merry Christmas," he whispered, kissing the side of Sasuke's bandaged head.

Sasuke pulled away slowly...that's right it was Christmas. He slipped the coat over his body, letting it fall over him. He leaned up and kissed Kakashi gently, thanking him the best way he could think of. "Merry Christmas," he whispered pulling his lips back slowly, "I'm sorry...I didn't get you anything..." Sasuke knew that this was probably not the best time to say that, since Kakashi put forth so much effort into Itachi's coat. But he wanted the man to know the truth.

"Oh, I think you're about to." Hauling the teen in his arms to the door, Kakashi grinned and placed a small kiss under each dark pupil, finally stopping at Sasuke's lips to plant the longest and biggest kiss he had to offer. Once standing at the door, the teen safely following him Kakashi turned them so he was behind Sasuke, and Sasuke was looking directly out their front door. "Check your pocket, Baby."

Pocket? Had Kakashi put a kunai in there? An Icha Icha novel? Sasuke let his hand slip into the coat pocket and felt a small...something. He pulled it out slowly and just as it reached his line of vision. Fireworks began to go off. As they exploded in the Christmas morning air, they cast a brilliant glow around Sasuke and enabled him to fully see what had been placed in his pocket. A ring? Kakashi had bought him a ring? Was this...did this mean what Sasuke thought it did? Sasuke turned in Kakashi's arms, the ring clasped between his fingers. "Kakashi...what...?"

Kakashi smiled and took the ring from the agile fingers, keeping his mismatched eyes locked on Sasuke's own perforating gaze. With the true grace accounted by hiss collective ninja skills, the jounin slid to his knees and grinned happily as he lifted the ring and took Sasuke's hand. The fireworks behind them illuminated the delicate pleasure and confusion of long awaited moment. He was glad he'd waited to do this. This was just perfect and it was naturally a very Kakashi-esque proposal of sorts. "Sasuke Uchiha," he said softly, taking the sweet palm lower and touching its icy vanilla skin to his mouth. "Will you marry this old dog? Will you be mine forever?"

Kakashi was...proposing? Sasuke felt his mouth drop slightly. He couldn't believe...Kakashi? Kakashi was proposing?! To him?! Oh God...he had to say something, he knew he did, but his voice was stuck in his throat. He knew his answer, knew what he wanted to say to Kakashi but he couldn't get it out. All he seemed to be able to do was stare, his brain trying to tell his throat and voice to work.

Kakashi sweated nervously and looked up at the teen expectantly. "Now," he chuckled, slightly fearing his own eminent rejection, "Would be the time to say something, Sasuke." Kakashi, even though he didn't know it, had begun to squeeze the soft palm, almost unconsciously pleading for the teen to say something - to say anything! But mostly for him to say yes. "This isn't a game, Baby. I mean this."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi. He could see it in his eyes...the man was nervous. Sasuke smiled and nodded. "Of course, you idiot," he whispered his voice finally coming to the surface. Granted, it was not the most romantic thing he could of said, and it probably shouldnt have come out that way but...he supposed it was just how he expressed himself. He hoped, Kakashi understood. He really didn't want the man to retract his proposal.

"Its settled then," Kakashi smiled and slid the ring over Sasuke's finger, watching as it set perfectly into place. The light of the fireworks caressed the illuminated form of his now fiancée with tender color and sweetness. Kakashi could not believe he had said yes, and he had no way yet to express all the energy cradling and burning inside of him. "I'm your idiot now- officially," He chuckled. "I love you."

Sasuke nodded and dropped to his knees in front of Kakashi. He smiled. "My idiot," he whispered before pressing his lips to Kakashi's, kissing the man with everything in his body. He would never be alone again. It was a Christmas miracle...it really was. Christmas had pulled through for him, making itself known as a good holiday not a bad one. Sasuke pulled his lips away and began to laugh. Guess Kakashi won the bet after all. He should have known.

Kakashi kissed him back reverently, milking his lover's mouth for all that it was worth as they sealed their silent promise of love and devotion for years to come. Kakashi finally had someone to call his own, and even if Sasuke still hated Christmas for the rest of their lives at least Sasuke would hate it by his side. Kakashi pulled back slowly and smiled. "Do you like Christmas? I just hope you don't mind our anniversary on this day... but this was the only gift I really wanted to give you. I'm sorry it came so late."

Sasuke smiled and nodded. "I guess it's not so bad," he said kissing Kakashi briefly, "And don't be sorry...this was perfect." Sasuke watched as Kakashi's outline was enhanced by another series of fireworks, "I love you, and...it seems, I love Christmas now too." Sasuke kissed Kakashi again and stood, extending his hand for Kakashi. "You get to keep your porn and me, aren't you lucky?" he teased.

Kakashi took the gentle hand and rose before attacking the teen with his hands and hauling him up into his arms as he carried him out of the threshold of the door into the crisp winter air. "I was lucky without the porn, Baby," he whispered, leaning down to slip their mouth against each other delicately, still keeping his promise and forcing his eyes to stay open to watch the teen cradled in his arms before pulling up. "On the twelfth day of Christmas..." He whispered slowly.

Sasuke smiled letting Kakashi carry him onto the porch. He wiggled his way out of the man's arms as they stopped and stood next to him, wrapping his arms tightly around Kakashi's torso. More fireworks exploded into the air and briefly Sasuke wondered who Kakashi had convinced to do such a thing. He angled his head upwards and watched Kakashi sing the final lyric. It had been a fun 12 days...and it had ended so marvelously that, for once in his life, he never wanted Christmas to end.

Kakashi turned his palm down, pressing against Sasuke's chin to raise it as he leaned forward to rest his lips against the teen's, gently speaking the words of their final day. The blazing of his heart was familiar, breaching all defenses and piercing his remorse. Now he threw aside their troubles; no more fearfulness, not coy. He surrendered to laughter and finally found what his life had been missing. He'd finally made this right. He had everything he wanted now. He would never want for again. He smiled and whispered against the sweet lips that now officially belonged to him. "...My true love gave to me a coat made of love," he said, laying a hand against the soft material, "and a ring that bound us for all eternity." And that's where it would stay, for longer than he knew. "I love you."

Sasuke smiled and kissed Kakashi again. "I love you too," he whispered against Kakashi's soft lips, "For all eternity." Ok, so it was corny, but...Sasuke didn't care. Kakashi loved him for who he was, not for his name, for his abilities, for anything other than what Sasuke struggled daily to be. He was surprised, however, at what had been accomplished the last 12 days and how Kakashi had been able to change his mind in favor of this holiday. But, he had done it. Now Christmas was his favorite holiday. It would always represent what he found, what he needed, and who he loved. It would always be a good holiday.

It would always be their holiday. A time to celebrate the things they'd loved and lost, but most importantly a time to cry out in joy for the hope and love they'd found in the unlikely pair they were. Kakashi had never thought life would bring him, Konoha's finest bachelor, to his knees begging Sasuke Uchiha to marry him. But there they were, and he wouldn't change it for the world. The world had nothing on Sasuke, and so... every year, these twelve short days would become their joy and laughter, their pain and mourning, but most of all... it would become a true testament of their love, and would always be, in Kakashi's heart, no longer the twelve days of Christmas. No, not anymore. It was now a name much closer to his heart. Just the way it should have been, and would remain, forever.

*********EPILOGUE************

Sasuke threw another book on top of the pile he'd already started in the backyard. He felt a little bad, but Kakashi betted them away so…here they were. Sasuke turned back to see his husband clutching one volume tightly to his chest. He was also giving Sasuke the puppy dog face. Something, he did remarkably well with only his one eye showing. "Don't look at me like that," Sasuke said arching his eyebrow as he walked back to his husband's side. "I won the bet fair and square and you know it. Besides, you told me that you didn't need them because you have me. Are you saying I'm not enough?" Of course Sasuke knew the answer. He and Kakashi had sex at least 3 times a day and there was really no reason why Kakashi clung to the books so heavily. Not only that, but Sasuke HATED when Kakashi would pull out one of them and just begin to read...completely ignoring him and anything they might have been doing. He actually pulled one out while Sasuke was telling him about his day! They'd only been married a short time and already Kakashi was ignoring him!

Kakashi clutched the book to his breast possessively, nearly sobbing over its fresh unturned pages. "Anyone but this one!" he cried out, offering Sasuke the look he's been forbidden to give. It was Sasuke's fault for showing him that face, then the man used the sharigan for only the most important techniques and it seemed he had chosen correctly. "Please- just leave this one, baby!"

Sasuke sighed. It wouldn't be true to the bet if he let Kakashi keep that book...but he supposed he could. Kakashi was his husband. "Fine," he replied his hands instantly forming the hand signs for his Phoenix Fire Style jutsu. Kakashi could keep that ONE book, Sasuke was annihilating the rest. He inhaled deeply, focusing his chakra to his finger tips, then blew rapidly, sending a stream of fire to the pile of books.

"You're a monster Sasuke!" Kakashi paled and had to turn around so that he couldn't see the display. All his precious Icha Ichas... he'd been collecting them since it was illegal to purchase pornography as a minor. Kakashi held back the tears and hugged on to his final volume, willing himself to get it together. He knew that he could probably get some more and stash them, but it would be difficult.

Sasuke felt guilty...really guilty...but this was what they bet. He glanced at Kakashi. Guess he wasn't enough. Maybe Sasuke should have just burned some of them...no! No! Kakashi would spend all his time reading, like he always did, and that...that wasn't fair. Right? Wasn't Kakashi supposed to give him attention? "You bet them," he sighed as his eyes were entranced by the fire, the books burning, "And lost...I'm not the monster..."

Kakashi kept his back turned and his lips sealed shut under his mask. "I only bet them because you wouldn't let me bet anything else!" Kakashi yelled back, turning his nose up at the teen's antics. Kakashi slipped the book into his vest, attempting to protect it from Sasuke in case the teen got anymore ideas about Kakashi's reading selection. No, Sasuke would not reign supreme! He was only doing this to protect him.

"Hn, whatever," Sasuke replied, "You're acting like a child. They are just books. Books, which I may add, you have read numerous times." It was true. Sasuke was pretty sure Kakashi had read each book at least twice. So, he had to have had most of it committed to memory. He crossed his arms. He would not feel guilty for this. Kakashi had bet them and lost. That was how it was.

But they were his books! Kakashi had probably spent a good twenty percent of his salary on his Icha Ichas... now they were all gone up in smoke. He'd needed them to control his outrageous libido, which was already spawning inside of him. Sasuke was in for it now. "There is a reason you know," he growled stepping towards Sasuke. "And now you have to deal with the consequences."

Sasuke looked at him. He knew that look in Kakashi's eyes. He knew that look all too well. That was the look of Kakashi's libido taking over, his large, over exerting, libido. Was the man serious? He wasn't…there was no way he went from grieving to sexually needy! "Consequences?" he asked as Kakashi stalked towards him, "You were just mad at me for burning your books. And now you're looking at me like that?"

Kakashi didn't stop. He couldn't. He had warned the teen about what might happen if his release was ever taken away from him. He'd used the books as a represent and now all the locks had been cut and it was up to Sasuke to keep the beast inside at bay. "I warned you," he purred, stepping lightly before finally making contact with the teen, grabbing his arm and pulling close. "You should have listened to me, Sasuke."

Sasuke could practically feel Kakashi's sexual desire grow. The man was dead serious. Had he made a mistake by burning those books? No! No, he hadn't. "You bet them and lost, deal with it," he replied, his breath catching in his throat. God...this was...it was kind of...hot. Man, the books had only been burning for five minutes, what would Kakashi be like five days from now? Would Sasuke be able to deal with that?

"Then you deal with me," he growled, turning the teen into his chest and stealing his lips in a ferocious kiss. Kakashi's hands kneaded down the supple body, touching and pulling with practice eroticism as the man grabbed Sasuke's ass cheeks, pinching and tearing at them with his hands. Kakashi's tongue ran across Sasuke's bottom lip in a show of dominance before he pushed closer to him predatorily.

Sasuke was shocked at how fast Kakashi moved, how quickly the man began pawing at him. Damn, the man must have been telling the truth about that libido of his. "Hn," he panted as he moved his lips from Kakashi's. He could handle it. Yeah, he and Kakashi had sex all the time. This was no different and burning those books surely wouldn't affect that. "I'll have no problem dealing with you," he replied as Kakashi pinched his ass a little tighter than he was expecting.

"Then get your ass in the house right now." Swallowing up Sasuke's words with his 'sexified' passion, Kakashi scooped up the confident teen and forced him to walk backwards to the house while Kakashi nibbled his bottom lip deviously. He smirked when he heard the teen gasp. He loved to make Sasuke lose control, even if it was over such a small thing. Sasuke was the best book he'd ever read- even if he liked to snap shut at the most inopportune times.

Sasuke couldn't believe this activity had turned into sex. But he shouldn't be surprised. Dinner turned into sex, folding laundry turned into sex, making the bed, also, turned into sex. He hadn't realized it when they were dating, but Kakashi was really insatiable. Sasuke pressed his lips roughly back against Kakashi's. Fine he wanted sex, then Sasuke was NOT going to lie back and take it. Oh no, he'd show him that burning those books was the best thing that ever happened to him.

Sweet release was enviable as Sasuke's lips pressed back against him. Oh, so Sasuke wanted to play now did he? Kakashi would most certainly oblige the dear teen. Kakashi chuckled smugly against Sasuke's lips and pressed him firmly against the wood of the back door, stealing away any trace of innocence in the teen's body. Kakashi raised his knee, and placed it between the teen's legs, rubbing intently as he watched him squirm under half lidded eyes.

Sasuke gasped and pulled his mouth from Kakashi's. That knee...oh...it...it was making him... "Kashi," he semi-moaned as he spread his legs slightly wider. He brought his hands to Kakashi's face and pressed their lips back together, "What are you waiting for? Gonna fuck me out here? It wouldn't be the first time we had sex, outside..." Well, it was true. Snow sex had been fun but something was telling him that Kakashi wanted to do it inside...make it last longer. The man just had that look to him. Sasuke kissed Kakashi and dropped his hand down to the man's cock, squeezing it tightly under his jeans.

Kakashi growled fiercely at the hand on his man hood and quickly pulled the teen from the door, kicking it open eagerly as he pushed Sasuke inside with insistent hands. "Be careful how you talk to me," he said in a low groan, watching Sasuke with feral eyes as he approached him. Once Kakashi got his hands back on the teen he pawed him with haste, pulling at his shirt as he marched them backwards to their bedroom, or how Kakashi like to refer to it as the 'den of sin'.

Kakashi was surprisingly...dominant? He couldn't possibly be that horny already? Sasuke let the man rip his shirt in half, he didn't much like it anyway. "I can talk to you however I want," Sasuke replied as he and Kakashi made it to the bedroom. Sasuke stopped in the doorway, semi-grateful he had decided to shut the door this morning. Pakkun would not be sleeping on the bed when they weren't there...or ever, if Sasuke had his way. Sasuke pressed his mouth over Kakashi's, letting the man continue to grab and pull at his heated skin.

"Then be prepared for the consequences, Sasuke," Kakashi growled and pushed the teen into the bedroom, his now lonely lips chasing the pair he had forced from the door frame. Kakashi pounced almost instantly, not even managing to get to the bed as he and Sasuke tumbled to the bedroom floor. Kakashi lips were fierce and fiery over the teen's, setting his pretty pale skin aflame with lusty desire. Kakashi effectively pinned Sasuke's hands above his head and licked at his lips, offering his teeth as the authority of the moment when he decided Sasuke was becoming too disobedient for his libido's liking.

Sasuke gasped into Kakashi's mouth. He wanted to push the man off...but...he was aroused. He forced his hips upwards, rubbing their groins run together, causing them both to moan. Sasuke pulled at his hands, trying to free them from Kakashi's grasp but with little avail. Man, Kakashi really wanted this. This wasn't an act. Sasuke bit the man's lips roughly as they came back over his. He wasn't going to let Kakashi think that he had complete control over everything...at least...not yet.

Kakashi chuckled when the teen's teeth connected with his lips, and smugly forced Sasuke to open up his mouth to him again with slightly, plundering licks from his talented tongue. Kakashi thrust forward against the teen's hips, making sure that Sasuke knew exactly which head all his blood was running to in that moment. "Mine, and don't you forget it," he hissed, moving one hand down to pull at Sasuke's decidedly offending zipper. "Mine, Sasuke... this is what you do to me. This is what you make me do."

Sasuke gasped again. He knew what he did to Kakashi. Hell, they had sex almost three times a day as it were. Kakashi reassured him that this was what all married couples did, although Sasuke was pretty sure he was lying. Sasuke moaned as Kakashi undid his pants and then (even though he knew he shouldn't have) Sasuke wriggled out of them, showing Kakashi that due to their extensive sexual activities he had elected not to wear boxers today. Sasuke grabbed Kakashi's face again, kissing him with everything he had before dropping a hand to the man's pants and pulling on them. "Show me what I do to you. You shouldn't be all talk and no game."

When Kakashi had realized his precious little sex toy of a spouse had gone without underwear, which he was starting to do much more, his cock jumped and all hell broke loose in the form of the jounin's heavy chuckle. "Of course," he purred in the back of his throat, letting Sasuke pull open his fly, his boxers holding back his own arousal. "Just remember the rules of our game, or you won't be walking for a very long time. I'd love to see you explain that to Lady Hokage." Kakashi palmed his own erection, growling at the self afflicted relief for a moment before pulling the scorching member from his boxers. Kakashi was sure Sasuke could feel the sex-driven heat against his skin, and Kakashi smiled. He knew how much the anticipation drove Sasuke wild.

Sasuke gasped and arched into Kakashi. "You know you couldn't stop me from walking. We spent our honeymoon week in Suna, and the only sight I ever saw was the inside of our hotel room," Sasuke retorted his body burning with sexual desire. God, he needed Kakashi to fuck him...he could just feel the man's skin radiating sex. "If I could walk by the end of that," he whispered against Kakashi's reddened lips, "Then I'll be able to walk now..."

"I had Icha Icha then" he growled, his hot cock pressing and smearing accumulated precum against Sasuke's bare stomach, "Now I don't. It's a whole new fucking game Sasuke." With that the silver haired sex fiend, demanded entry into Sasuke's mouth. Kakashi forgot about preparing him, even in the slightest. All he could think about was diving in and fucking Sasuke until he couldn't take it anymore.

Sasuke gasped. KAKASHI BROUGHT PORN ON THIER HONEYMOON! Oh! There was no fucking way he'd let the man get anywhere near him now! Sasuke pulled his mouth from Kakashi's and tried to get the man off of him. "If you think...I'm going to-mmm-let you touch me..." Sasuke felt his breath hitch as Kakashi continued to move against his hole...he hadn't pushed in but he was teasing him, rubbing against him. "You're fucking...insane..."

Kakashi forced him down and sucked on his bottom lip. "If you think you're going anywhere now then you're the one that's fucking insane, my sweet." Kakashi took firm hold of his own cock and positioned it between Sasuke's ass cheeks, watching as the teen futilely tried to close his own legs. "Fuck ,Sasuke, stop squirming you little cock slut," he growled, throwing himself against his spouse's body as his tiny ring gave way to the head of Kakashi's cock.

Sasuke arched as Kakashi entered him. God, he was going to kill him...DEAD! Kakashi was as good as dead. They'd been married 2 months, and now Sasuke would be a widow. He didn't want to enjoy the sensations filling him. He wanted to be mad at Kakashi for bringing porn on their honeymoon but...it...it felt sooooo good. No! He had to resist...he had to fake it! "Get-ohhh-off of me!" he tried to yell which was completely unconvincing. He was panting and mewling and his body was already reacting strongly to the entry.

Kakashi smothered the teen's body with his thrusts, not allowing him to move and ignoring his instructions. Kakashi's hips rocked in and out of the body he now owned with feverish delight, his breath hard and heady against Sasuke's screaming mouth. "Shut up and like it. Don't pretend you don't," he growled, sheathing himself inside the tight heat with another prominent thrust. "Good boy."

Sasuke could not believe Kakashi was acting like this...but it was...hot. He didn't want to like it, but he figured he could be mad at Kakashi later. Sasuke let his eyes close and his mouth fall open to let out his mangled moans. Kakashi had spared him no stretch time, and given him no warning before he began pounding into him. Of course Sasuke's body reeled in the attention, the constant movement, it was a slut for him. Hell, Sasuke in himself was a slut for Kakashi.

Kakashi sucked on Sasuke's exposed bottom lip as his pelvis pistoned in and out without a single trace of anything even close to mercy. Kakashi growled as his cock brushed deeper, knowing he hand to be hitting Sasuke's sweet spot directly. Kakashi knew Sasuke's slutty little body in and out. He knew what made him moan and cry, cum and shiver. Kakashi enjoyed that knowledge. It made fun time much more interesting. "Heh, love my cock that much, Sasuke?"

Sasuke forced his eyes open, his body now wanting more. Of course he liked Kakashi's cock. It was the one organ that could make his body act like this, and make him have extreme orgasms... "Yes!" he moaned as his body moved as much as it could against Kakashi's never ceasing hips. The man nailed his prostate causing Sasuke's eyes to close again and a loud moan to erupt from his throat. God, Kakashi knew how to play him.

Primal with animal lust, Kakashi pounded into the pale Uchiha with a ruthless intent. He wanted to make Sasuke cum and even then, most of his thoughts were limited to filling up Sasuke's little hole with more cum than the teen could fathom. Kakashi reeled in this feeling. The utter power he could hold over Sasuke was intoxicating and should have been illegal. "Tell me. Tell me how much, Sasuke!"

Sasuke cried out. Fuck, Kakashi was so horny! Their skin was smacking together so loudly and so quickly it was almost deafening. "So fucking much!" Sasuke cried his body trembling with Kakashi's relentless thrusts. Sasuke could feel his toes curl...was he already close to cumming? "Fuck...your cock...is so fucking big-mmm-and hard!" he cried out arching as Kakashi nailed his prostate repeatedly.

Kakashi purred and sucked on Sasuke's bottom lip feverishly, chuckling at some points as he watched his slutty little Uchiha beg and whimper under the reign of his rampant cock. Kakashi plunged in and out recklessly, knowing that he had to be torturing Sasuke with a mixture of pain and pleasure at the same time. He loved it, and Sasuke loved it more. What was not to like? "Oh yeah? Say it again."

Sasuke felt his head thrash to the side. Fuck, fuck, it...it was so good! "You're so hard!" Sasuke cried out his back arching off the floor, "Fuck, Kakashi!" Sasuke brought his hands to Kakashi's back, digging them into his shoulders, drawing blood. Kakashi was tearing him apart, he wasn't going to get away with nothing. "God...it...it's so fucking good!" Sasuke moaned his eyes squeezing shut tightly.

"Mm, yeah- you like that don't you, Sasuke?" He growled teasingly. Feeling the small pleasure saucers dig into his skin only fueled Kakashi to thrust in and out of the supple body harder and faster than before. Kakashi's cock went rigid as it slipped out of the teen with desperate pulses. Kakashi knew this would end prematurely if he didn't go slower, but he wasn't sure he could. "Your little ass is so greedy- sucking me all the way in like this."

Sasuke couldn't see...he couldn't breathe. Kakashi was...it was so... "AHHH!" he cried his body never feeling this way before. It felt like Kakashi was some sort of machine. He couldn't believe how fast the man was moving. Sasuke dug his fingers deeper into Kakashi's back. God...it was all so much. His stomach began to coil once Kakashi opened his mouth to talk so dirtily to him. "Kashi!!!" h e screamed his vision blurring. He'd cum much quicker than he thought he would...or harder than he could at that point. His body shook and his cum splashed on their stomachs, christening Kakashi for the first time...today.

Kakashi pushed the teen against the floor, and then eagerly knocked him forward against the wood. Kakashi was like an animal; fierce and desperate, going in for the kill as he thrust brutally into the younger ninja bellow him. Sasuke was at Kakashi's mercy, and Kakashi afforded him none as he pushed all the way forward, forcing Sasuke to ride out his hard orgasm as Kakashi came inside him with a low growl erupting from his primal lips. "Fuck- Sasuke," he grunted, his muscles and body stiffening over the teen's abused body, allowing his cum to pump into the teen in deep spurts. It was beautiful.

Sasuke felt his body shake slightly, trying desperately to keep up with the extremely rough sex. Man, there was no way Kakashi could have been that wound up only minutes after burning his books. Sasuke panted and let his eyes close. "Fuck, Kakashi," he said in between his pants, "That was so...you can't possibly...what the fuck?" It made no sense as it slipped from his lips and he could tell that instantly but...damn! He just got his brains fucked out of him.

Kakashi chuckled through his panting, opting to fall forward on his haunches so that he didn't crush the teen with his weight. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," he mused, leaning down to kiss Sasuke's mouth with a push of his tongue and a whisper of his lips. Kakashi smiled, still inside the teen as his member softened and his essence leaked down Sasuke's milky thighs. "Did you like it that much, ne? Sasuke-kun?" he purred.

Sasuke's breath finally calmed giving him a chance to open his eyes. He looked at Kakashi. "You know I told you to get off of me," Sasuke said as his pounded ass began to clamp around Kakashi's now flaccid member. He wasn't doing it on purpose...his ass was just asking for a break. "So, technically, you just forced me to have sex with you. We haven't even been married a year and you're already forcing me into things," Sasuke teased. He wanted it! Hell yea. But he had tried to be mad at Kakashi...the man just wouldn't have any of it.

"Oh, come on. You can't say you didn't-," He stopped, heart skipping as Sasuke moved. Kakashi's eyes jumped open at the movement. Oh, this wasn't good. Kakashi groaned and pushed Sasuke back down again. "I think," he said, his limbs shaking with sexual tension. "I think I need to do it again," he moaned out, his member hardening inside of Sasuke again as the teen wiggled under him. "I need it."

Sasuke felt his eyes widen. "Again? Kakashi..." The man couldn't be serious. Sasuke tried to squirm away but Kakashi was stronger than he thought. "Kakashi, we just did it!" Sasuke retorted. Once, sex like that was good, it was great but Sasuke could not do this again. He was still coming down from the last orgasm.

Kakashi shut his eyes and moaned out like a howling wolf as his hips snapped forward, effectively fucking the teen's ass again despite his protests. "You said you could handle this. It was your fault," he growled, hips picking up speed as he purred ruthlessly against Sasuke's throat. "Deal with it," he said angrily, rocking forward into the abused ass over and over until he established a slower, but still heavy pace, than before.

Sasuke felt his body clamp painfully tight around Kakashi's moving member. Jesus Christ, he couldn't...his body... "Kashi!" he cried out. He knew his body would soon turn from pain to pleasure but his mind couldn't keep up. What the hell was wrong with Kakashi?! Sasuke wrapped his arms around the man's throat, pulling their chests together and holding him there tightly. Kakashi could not possibly be this horny all the time...he just couldn't be! It...it wasn't human!!!

Kakashi snapped his mouth over Sasuke's lips, silencing him as he sat up and pulled Sasuke into his lap, gripping his hips with a bruising force. Kakashi slammed the teen up and down on his hard member, not able to care at the moment if Sasuke was hurting or liking the abuse. Kakashi knew Sasuke understood- at least he hoped he did. "Fuck- oh yeah, you're so tight. My cock just loves your little hole Sasuke."

Sasuke buried his face into Kakashi's neck as the man pounded into him ruthlessly. Sasuke was never going to be able to keep up with this...he'd never be able to walk! Slowly, his body began to register the pleasure but it wasn't anything like it had been before. It just wasn't painful. "Ah, Kaaashi," he moaned against the man's hot neck, "Ohhhh....."

"You like that, ne?" Kakashi was fueled by the Uchiha's sexy squawks and increased his speed, taking the vocalizations to be a sign that Sasuke was at least semi-adjusted. Kakashi could feel the dried cum on Sasuke's stomach peel and it sent shivers down his spine. If this was how easy it was to be aroused Sasuke would never be allowed to leave the bedroom. Kakashi didn't mind it that way though.

Sasuke felt his hips twitch and his cock come to life. God, maybe if he made Kakashi cum...the man would stop. Sasuke forced his face from Kakashi's neck and placed his hands on Kakashi's shoulders. He slowly began to lift and drop his own hips, trying with every ounce in his body to match the extremely fast pace of Kakashi's seemingly insatiable thrusts. Sasuke looked Kakashi in his eyes and pressed his lips against Kakashi's thrusting his tongue into the man's greedy mouth and moaning.

Kakashi, needless to say, was grateful for the action. Kakashi matched the battle of tongues and teeth with Sasuke's own. Growling lowly at the action, Kakashi moved Sasuke's hips at a faster pace, not satisfied with the genuine effort by the abused Uchiha. Kakashi could feel Sasuke's cock harden and press against his stomach, smearing precum against his abs. "Mm," he purred moving his lips away, "It seems someone else here is just as big of a pervert as I am."

Sasuke arched and felt his eyes close tightly. "Fuck!" he cried out as Kakashi's thrusts increased. Man, those books had only been gone an hour tops and Kakashi was fucking him like some sort of animal. Sasuke's thighs twitched and he dropped his head back to Kakashi's shoulder. "Kaaashi...I-I...God!"

"Take it all," he moaned furiously, "Take it all like you said you could." Kakashi wasn't showing Sasuke an ounce of leniency, threatening the teen with an even faster rhythm to occur in the very near future. The jounin's cock was pulsing and rubbing against that perfect delectable sweet spot inside of Sasuke, torturing him with pleasure, but Kakashi could care less. He just needed to fuck him- he needed to release this sexual frustration.

Sasuke was instantly regretting burning those books. His ass was THROBBING! He hugged Kakashi tightly, forcing their bodies closer together. His cock was now suffocating between their stomachs but he didn't care. Kakashi needed to fucking cum and once he did Sasuke was making sure to pull himself as far away from the older man as possible. "Ohh, Kashi! Fuck...I'm not...fuck! I am not a toy!"

"Ngh- never said you were. But you," he growled, licking at Sasuke's offending lips."You asked for it." Kakashi's fuck pace was heavy and unforgiving. His cock was nestled deeply inside of the Uchiha which had recently become his husband. Kakashi growled and slammed his eyes shut before thrusting his tongue inside of Sasuke's mouth, hoping to shut the teen up for good.

Sasuke almost choked on Kakashi's tongue, his mouth too involved in moaning. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to kiss Kakashi. Sasuke kissed the man as intently as he could without his mouth breaking away to moan and pant. Kakashi had never fucked him so roughly and so continuously during their whole relationship. God! Sasuke was thankful for the man cumming in him before; it was providing good lube for the cock that was tearing him apart.

Kakashi forced his tongue further into the younger ninja's mouth, stealing every ounce of love and innocence from his mouth to concur to the teen's enthusiastic kiss. Kakashi slammed his hips up to match another brutal thrust, but kept his lips locked on Sasuke's as he growled and moaned into his little sex slave's mouth again. Kakashi's hands on his hips had began to squeeze tighter, eliciting another gasp from the teen.

Fuck! Sasuke's body was going in so many directions it was unbearable. Kakashi was not only fucking his ass he was doing the same to his mouth and Sasuke couldn't breathe. He tried to stop his body from moving but he couldn't. He moaned into Kakashi's mouth and felt his body cum, something he hadn't been expecting. His eyes closed and his body slowly turned to mush, his orgasm blinding him. Sasuke pulled his mouth from Kakashi's and dropped his head back to the man's shoulders. Kakashi probably wouldn't cum so early, so Sasuke knew he was in for a rough ride.

Kakashi felt the wet spurt of cum hit his stomach and chuckled inwardly, leaning down to suck Sasuke's ear lobe. The jounin could feel the teen shutter at the wet contact. Kakashi knew that this would drive him up the walls. He was in his sex fiend mode and he couldn't help but tease and play with his spent lover. It made things much more interesting. "Came already?" he growled. "I'm not done... hold on tighter, Sasuke. Not long now and your greedy little hole will be filled with my cum again."

Sasuke's body began to shake in its post orgasmic bliss. He hugged Kakashi tightly and let the man use him. Soon, soon Kakashi would cum and he couldn't wait. "Ohhh, Kashi...hurry," he moaned kissing Kakashi's neck gently, "Fuck...just hurry!"

"I'll take however long I please," Kakashi growled and bit at Sasuke's lips. The words of pleading and begging were weighing on his stiff member. Kakashi, in his sadistic mood, had wanted to draw this out for as long as he could. But, with the moans and soft whimpering being forced down his ears he couldn't hold back, and stiffened as he came with a grunt inside of Sasuke for the second time. "Fuck yeah, Sasuke..."

Sasuke felt Kakashi cum, making him gasp. Holy shit...as much as he wanted to stay like this, connected to Kakashi and bask in their afterglow, he had a feeling, the man wouldn't be stopping for long. He forced himself to stand, letting Kakashi's cock fall from his abused hole and cum trickle down his thighs. He looked down at Kakashi and took a step back. "No more..."

"I-I Think," he whispered, "I think I'm done, Baby. I'm sorry." Kakashi panted and looked down at the floor, shuddering before he looked up at Sasuke. He reached his arms out for the teen in an embrace as he smiled sweetly. "Come to bed with me? Please...?" He asked, rising to his knees and crawling forward to wrap his arms around Sasuke's legs, as he panted shakily, kissing the abused flesh.

Sasuke looked down at him. "If you even put that thing next to me, I swear to God, I will cut it off and divorce you in a heartbeat," he teased as Kakashi stood. Sasuke pointed at him, trying to be threatening, "I mean it, Hatake, one small hint at you having a boner and that's it."

Standing to full height, Kakashi gave his best ashamed look as he pressed his lips to Sasuke's cheek. "I promise, no more. Just come to bed with me baby?" he asked, taking Sasuke's hand and leading him gently to their soft bed, which they hadn't managed to make it to before all the fun had started. It really was Sasuke's fault, egging him on and such. Kakashi couldn't help himself and Sasuke should have known better.

Sasuke climbed into their bed and smacked Kakashi in the face with his pillow. He let out a laugh. "That's for fucking me like some sort of animal. We didn't even make it to the bed! And this," he said smacking Kakashi again, "Is for bringing porn on our honeymoon. Hentai."

Kakashi whined and fell to the bed beside him, taking his fluffy punishment. Kakashi pretended to be hurt and whimpered like one of his nin dogs. He gave Pakkun a run for his money, and that was saying something. Kakashi rolled on his back and gave Sasuke a pouted face, blinking up at him. "I'm sorry, but I did it to protect you," he said smiling as he pointed south, "From that."

Sasuke hit him again. "No, you don't bring porn on your honeymoon. It's got to be a law somewhere," he said, "And stop whining like that. I hate it when Pakkun does it and you're making it worse." Sasuke hit him again. The last whack didn't have a meaning, he just thought Kakashi deserved it.

"Sasuke," he whined, "Stop it." Sasuke probably didn't realize what he was doing, but little Kakashi had realized it. Kakashi made sure to turn over in the bed, trying to keep his eyes away from Sasuke and to keep Sasuke's eyes away from him. The soft pillow fight was starting to turn Kakashi on again and he really didn't feel like getting another lecture or being kicked out of bed for fucking him again.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and dropped the pillow. Man, Kakashi fucked him into the floor twice but couldn't take a pillow? Fine. Sasuke placed his pillow on the bed then dropped onto it with a small moan. The mattress was soft under him, and it felt really good. He would have lied next to Kakashi, but the man was currently turned away from him and as much as Sasuke didn't want to admit it, he didn't want Kakashi to be turned on again. He reached down and pulled the blanket up over them and laid in silence for a minute. Would Kakashi always be so easily triggered?

Kakashi had heard the moan and pulled his limbs closer together, placing his hand over his exposed ear, hoping to block out any other pleasurable noises. Kakashi had been afraid of this, this uncontrollable need to connect his body and just pound his lover until he couldn't move anymore. The silver haired man shut his eyes quietly, trying to think of something disgusting to bring his erection down.

Sasuke sighed and turned his back to Kakashi. Man, he was acting like such a baby! So much for them lying together. Sasuke looked at the door and watched Pakkun bound through it and jump onto the bed. The little dog curled next to him and let out a small grunt, making Sasuke smile. He didn't like dogs, but...Pakkun wasn't too bad and it was nice to have at least Pakkun's attention. Sasuke petted him gently and then glanced back at Kakashi. "What's wrong with you?"

Kakashi opened his eyes and looked back and forth with shifty eyes. "Nothing, nothing," he said nervously, wishing he could bury his head in the pillows without seeming to conspicuous. Kakashi was even fueled by the teen's voice. It was obviously no good, and he'd have to sleep somewhere else before he ended up raping the teen. "Nothing at all. Let's just rest, Sasuke? Doesn't that sound good?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he huffed. What the fuck!? Was Kakashi really mad that they weren't having sex?!

"He wants to fuck you again, I can smell it," came the gruff sound of Pakkun's voice, "He's horny. Right, Kakashi? Wanna tear him a new one? Rip him in half?" Pakkun knew what he was doing. But this was for all those times Kakashi locked him out of the house in the snow. And for the more recent offense where he was thrown across the room for snuggling too close to Sasuke.

Kakashi stood up and threw his hands in the air surrendering before stepping out of the room. "I think I need a shower," he said from the door frame. "A very cold shower." Kakashi didn't want to hurt Sasuke again and he knew that if he stayed, even to teach Pakkun a lesson, Sasuke would see and be obviously upset. Kakashi would just go and deal with it. He'd come back later and hopefully be able to keep it down.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pulled the blanket up higher. Kakashi was being such a baby! Man, Sasuke was going to have to buy those stupid books for him. It was the only way to keep Kakashi normal. They were like the man's meds! Had Sasuke married a sex addict?! "Whatever," he mumbled closing his eyes, "I won't be up when you get out, not like you even care."

Pakkun let out a small grunt. "He won't care, kid. He'll fuck ya anyways, ain't that so, Kakashi?" Pakkun laughed. This was too much fun. Now he knew why Kakashi always tried to be top dog, it was fun being in control. The dog was controlling the master. BOO-YA!

Kakashi had just about enough and turned around, not caring about his erection anymore as he grabbed Pakkun by the scruff. "Listen here you," he growled," I'm doing this because I don't want to go against Sasuke's wishes, so you can stop pretending to be master and get your little ass out of here before I lock you up in the spare room." With that Pakkun was out the door, and Kakashi slammed it behind him, stumbling to the bed to turn Sasuke over to look at him. "You either want me to fuck you or not to. I told you this would happen and I'm doing this for you. If you can't see that then you have no right to be mad at me," He said softly, pressing a small kiss to Sasuke's cheek. "I'm sorry I can't get enough of you."

"Kakashi, I don't think what we did before could classify as anything but fucking," Sasuke retorted, "If you think I don't want you then you're an idiot but for Christ's sake, we just had really rough sex twice. And I don't want to do it again. I'll buy you your damned books back, if that's what's going to make you normal. I thought I was enough but it's obvious," he said glancing at Kakashi's raging hard on, "That I'm not."

"But you are," he said furrowing his brows desperately. "You're so much. Every time I look at you, every time you touch me... you make me so excited and so happy all at the same time. I can't contain myself. Don't you understand? I read those Icha Ichas before just for fun... and when you came along I did it so you wouldn't think I was obsessed with you," he whispered, "But that obviously didn't work and I'm sorry..."

Sasuke sighed. "I'm your husband, Kashi, you're supposed to love me. But I don't know what to do. I take away the very thing you said you didn't need anymore because you have me but then once they're gone, you turn around and say you're fucking me like that because they're gone. I'll buy your books back, I'll let you fuck me....I'll do anything. I just want you to be your normal idiotic self...

"I just..." he sighed, "I can't control how much I need to be with you. I want to keep you close always. After all that shit with Jiraiya and everything he put you through, I didn't want to be that pervert. I just need you to understand those books, those damn books, they focused that energy elsewhere," he added softly, taking Sasuke's hand. "When all that energy- no matter how old I am- was meant for you. I just didn't want to push you away thinking all I wanted is sex. That's not it. I just... I need to be close to you. I need that relief. You understand me right? I'm not just spewing my guts like some big idiot?"

Sasuke sat up, letting the blanket fall to his lap. "You aren't Jiraiya, Kakashi and I never could think of you like that. I just...I don't know what to do. I don't know what energy you're trying to get away from and I don't know how to make it better. I mean..." Sasuke sighed. "I want to make you happy and I guess I don't know how to do this...I'm getting so many mixed signals."

Kakashi pulled up onto the bed, clasping Sasuke's hands in his own. "I just want you so much... and it's not always in a sexual way. I just don't know how else to express it. I'm even tripping over words now. I just- I'm so in love with you. Words don't cut it. Touching doesn't explain it either. I always need to be connected," he hoped he'd explained what he'd meant, although he grieved in his heart that he'd never be able to explain himself.

Sasuke leaned forward and kissed Kakashi, but just gently. He did NOT want to bring out the animalistic side of his husband just yet. "I love you too and you don't always have to touch me or tell me for me to know, Kashi," he said pulling his left hand out slowly, "You married me, I know how much you love me..."

Kakashi sighed and shut his head smiling, nodding against Sasuke's collar bone as he dropped his head to the exposed skin that had been marred earlier by his own mouth and teeth. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, pulling him closer. "I know... just you're so precious to me. You deserve to know more than just trusting how you feel. I want you to know it every day in a special new way," he said softly. "I want you to feel as special as you did on our wedding day. I want you to know just how much more I love you every day."

Sasuke kissed Kakashi gently. "Kakashi, I do feel that special everyday. I made so many...mistakes, I betrayed the village, killed my brother, tried to kill you and Naruto and Sakura, and just being able to wake up next to you is the most special thing you could have ever given me. I don't need to have sex with you for hours...I just...I like knowing that I'm important to you." Sasuke bit his bottom lip. He might as well continue... "That's why I hated those books...I hated them because you'd pull them out and start reading while I was talking and..." Say it. Say it. Sasuke felt his voice catch. He had to say it. "I was jealous...because it always felt like...the books were before me."

Kakashi hugged Sasuke to him, desperately latching on to his lover. "Never," he said softly, "Never, baby. Nothing ever comes before you. Not even me. Those books- those damn books just kept me from molesting you when I knew you didn't want it. Now I understand... and although it might be a hard transition... I'll try to stop reading them." Kakashi hugged Sasuke tightly, enforcing his new self restriction.

Sasuke hugged Kakashi tightly. He couldn't take Kakashi's books away…well…he had burned them already but, Sasuke would buy them all over again. He wasn't sure why Kakashi's libido took the man over so easily or why he couldn't control it, but it was sweet that Kakashi was offering to change himself. Sasuke kissed his cheek gently. How could he make this better? He had burned 90% of the man's books. "You don't have to…just…don't pull them out when I'm talking to you. It makes it seem like you don't want anything to do with me." And it hurt. Sasuke should add his feelings to that sentence. Three little words 'and it hurt' or 'it hurts me' that was all. But his incorrigible ego wouldn't let it out.

Kakashi nodded and kissed Sasuke's forehead. "I never meant to hurt you baby," he said, knowing that his actions, which had been meant to prevent the teen from taking a brutal session of sex, had obviously burned Sasuke. Kakashi gave a heavy sigh and pulled the battered Uchiha closer in his arms. Sasuke was right, he should change- and he would try. "That's the problem. I want everything to do with you," he whispered, "Is that okay?"

Sasuke kissed Kakashi's neck then pulled his face back. "You're...such a big sap," Sasuke whispered kissing him gently. He let his hand fall to the man's leg and felt his little problem. Sasuke was far from horny, but there was a part of his body that he wouldnt mind. He pushed Kakashi to lie on his back then positioned himself in between Kakashi's legs. Slowly, he wrapped his hands around the reddened cock and looked at Kakashi. "I'll take care of this for you, hubby..."

"Ngh, Sasuke," he said, clenching his eyes shut. "You shouldn't do that," He whined, shifting in the sheets. "I'm trying to forget about it. I'm trying to make it go away." Kakashi knew that Sasuke was obviously tired after the two romps that they had managed to embark on already. Kakashi didn't want Sasuke to exert himself and he really didn't want Sasuke to lose faith in his own husbands self control any longer. "It's okay... You don't have-ah- too."

Sasuke nuzzled against the hard member. "It's ok," he whispered licking along Kakashi's slit, swirling a tiny bit of precum on his lips. "You're uncomfortable and what kind of spouse would I be..." Sasuke licked the underside of Kakashi's cock, "If I didn't help you?" The instant his words left his mouth, Sasuke took Kakashi's cock fully into it. He let his hand roll Kakashi's sack for a moment and his other begin to pump him. "Mmmm...."

"S-Sasuke," Kakashi shut his eyes tightly, as he leaned his head back. Kakashi had truly wanted to stop his partner, but knowing Sasuke, he'd sooner have to fight him to make the teen stop the assault on his aching cock. he decided if Sasuke really wanted to do this for him he shouldn't hold him back, but Kakashi had wished that he could have used this time to prove himself. Sasuke had other ideas.

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi and saw the man's eyes close. He knew Kakashi needed it! Well, the man probably wanted pure sex, but Sasuke's ass was still...aching. Sasuke brought his dark eyes back to Kakashi's cock, focusing all his energy on giving his husband the best blow job he could muster. He let his tongue rub against the bottom of his cock, then the side, all while he bobbed his head. But he felt like it wasn't enough. Sasuke hummed against the large organ and kicked up the stimulus, making sure to bob his head faster and suck a little more.

"Ah, Sasuke... you- you- don't have to." The sheets gave way into his clenched fists as he kept his head bowed, his mismatched eyes still closed tightly as Sasuke's lips sucked him with an educated enthusiasm. Kakashi set his eyes open for a moment to watch Sasuke's lips slide over him, automatically making him shut his eyes again. God, Sasuke had no clue what he was doing to him.

Sasuke continued to suck Kakashi with the same vigor as before. He had burned Kakashi's whole form of entertainment...even if part of him was happy to see them go. He pulled his lips away momentarily, allowing his hands to run up and down and around Kakashi's still engorged cock. "I know, but you needed some part of me and you're certainly not having my ass so I thought my mouth was a good substitute." Sasuke leaned down and kissed the tip of the man's cock. "Isn't it, babe?"

"Ah-," He gasped, the tips of Sasuke's soft lips setting the head of his cock on fire with passion. Kakashi could hardly stand it and kept his eyes closed as Sasuke worked on him. He worked at trying to get out his words, as difficult as it was he eventually managed- albeit incoherently. "Ye-yes... Sasuke, I- Baby..." He whimpered uncharacteristically. Sasuke was certainly going to town, and for once Kakashi was utter speechless by his performance.

Sasuke smirked and licked the slit again. "Kashi, how do you want to cum?" He knew the man could barely form sentences but he would make it easier for him. "On my face?" he asked, his eyes watching his lover's face for any indication of an answer. He leaned down and licked the slit again. "In my throat or on my face?"

Kakashi shivered as he watched the teen tease him. He was sure that's what it was and it was pure torture. He knew that he deserved it, he deserved more than that. He contemplated letting Sasuke fuck him but he could not muster any words to get anything half coherent out. "Ah, Sasuke," he loosed, "I- mouth... ah," he got out, trying to associate a word with the jibberish spilling from his mouth.

Sasuke nodded and dropped his lips back around the organ. He instantly found his pace, letting his hands and mouth work together to bring Kakashi closer to the edge. "Mmm," he hummed, his voice sending vibrations into Kakashi's cock. He hoped this would be Kakashi's final round for the day. Or at least, for a little while. His ass needed a break and he wasnt sure he could contain Kakashi if he hadn't merely ten minutes ago.

Kakashi's eyes rolled into the back of his head, the humming driving him insane with sexual grief. Kakashi couldn't help it as his hips bucked up a little in a greedy fit as he clenched the bed sheets and forced his pelvis to stay glued against the matress. "Sasuke!" he yelped, his load coming faster than he'd expected as he felt himself cum down Sasuke's throat, slathering the delicious mouth in his essence.

Sasuke was surprised that Kakashi had cummed so quickly but he drank as much of it as he could and pulled his lips away slowly. He licked them then sat back on his calves. "Feel better?" he asked licking every taste of Kakashi from his lips.

Kakashi slumped against the sheets, panting roughly as he felt his fingers twitch and his muscles spasm deep beneath his skin. He nodded weakly and reached out for Sasuke with tired arms. He was sure that Sasuke surely had to be more exhausted than him, and Kakashi was probably being a big baby, but he wanted nothing more for than to have Sasuke in his arms. "Sasuke...?"

Sasuke crawled up and lied down beside Kakashi. He placed his hand and head on Kakashi's warm chest gently and kissed it once. "Did I tire you out?" he asked smiling. That must have been one good blow job. Sasuke knew he could suck cock like no other but damn, he'd really reduced Kakashi to a pile of mush. Sasuke felt his mouth turn up into a smirk. He was better than those damned books.

Before Kakashi affirmed anything to he leaned down, rasping breath lifting Sasuke's bangs with little gusts. Kakashi pressed a soft kiss to the teen's forehead, his own weak gesture betraying the answer he was attempting to give. "Yes," he whispered against the skin," you did, Baby." His words were soft and uncharacteristically breathless. Sasuke had been in control in those short moments. Kakashi wondered if he knew.

Sasuke smiled and looked up at Kakashi. Damn right! He may not be able to handle Kakashi fucking him like an animal...twice...the second time more forceful than the first. But he was able to still give pleasure...no matter what his ass was telling him. He leaned up and kissed Kakashi gently. The man was definitely puzzling. He went from extremely horny to exhausted in a short amount of time and Sasuke was...perplexed. Well, at least their days together would never be boring.

Kakashi smiled and sighed happily, now that things had fallen back into place and all was right with the world. Kakashi wrapped his arms around his talented spouse, thankful for his tongue's performance only moments ago. His chest rose and fell with heavy breaths as he closed his eyes for a moment, then blinked calmly. "Thank you, Sasuke," he added, "Thank you for doing things you don't have to."

"You're my husband," Sasuke whispered, "I'd do anything for you...except sex at this point. My ass still hurts from your little carpet attack over there." Sasuke looked up at Kakashi and kissed him again. "And the next time you force me into having sex, I won't let you sleep in the bed with me again...ever."

Kakashi had never felt so ashamed of himself before. Surely he hadn't forced Sasuke to sleep with him. The teen had wanted it after all? Right? Kakashi swallowed hard and nodded, not knowing what to say as he laid them both down and shut his eyes. How could he have done such a thing? Sasuke had said to get off but it was only because he was pissed about the books. Kakashi hadn't though much more into it. He needed to re-evaluate his listening skills.

Sasuke placed his head back down on Kakashi's chest. That was it? No witty response? Man, Kakashi must have been more tired than he realized. Well, hopefully, the fire would be fine while they napped. After all, Sasuke was sure he wouldn't sleep too long.

After a few minutes everything was quiet and Kakashi sighed. "I'm sorry for that, Baby," he whispered softly after a while, hoping Sasuke had fallen asleep. Kakashi couldn't bring himself to say it to his face in those minutes. It had been so fresh and he was worried he'd genuinely hurt the teen deeper then he could grasp. He hoped that Sasuke would be understanding eventually, Kakashi could wait for him to do so.

Sasuke had barely been asleep when he heard Kakashi's apology. "For what?" he asked forcing his eyes back open, "Why are you sorry?"

Kakashi sighed, he'd been hoping the teen was asleep. But, there was no going back now that the opportunity had presented its self. He had to be honest, Sasuke deserved that at least. "I'm sorry for making you do that. I had no idea that I'd hurt you so badly." He said, keeping his eyes closed in some means of security. "I'll never hurt you like that on purpose again."

Sasuke forced himself to sit up slightly. "You didn't hurt me, Kashi," Sasuke replied. Hurt him? Why would he think that? Was it...oh no! The joke. "Kashi, I was just kidding. You know I wanted it..." The first time... "And you know I would have put up a bigger fight if I didn't. Kakashi," Sasuke leaned down and pressed his lips to Kakashi's, "Its sweet that you think I'd be easily hurt but trust me, I wouldn't let you near me, if I hadn't wanted it."

"I'm still sorry," Kakashi sighed happily against Sasuke's lips and gently pushed forward, although he knew that even if Sasuke hadn't wanted it Kakashi still would have pounded him into the floor. Kakashi had been an animal, a raving wild creature, and he was sure that Sasuke wouldn't have been able to defend against that. But at least he was okay- they were okay. "I love you. You know that, right Sasuke?"

Sasuke smiled and nodded, kissing him gently before resituating himself against Kakashi. "I love you too...but, I don't think I can handle you without those damned books," he teased, "I'll buy you new ones just try not to read them...all the time."

"I promise, baby," Kakashi smiled like a fool, the general happy look he wore most of the time when his mask was not being occupied. Kakashi nestled close and snuggled closer to his smaller, abused lover. Kakashi felt the warmth of the moment wash over then like a blanket made of warm summer sunrays. The jounin finally felt happy again, and he knew he would stay that way for a long time.

Sasuke smirked, kissing Kakashi gently before lying back down on his chest. He knew Kakashi was just happy because he'd gotten his porn back. Well, that was Kakashi. He was as complex as he was simple which made trying to figure him out that much more difficult. But, Sasuke had a lifetime, didn't he? He let his eyes close contently. Maybe Kakashi was a pervert, a huge pervert, and maybe his libido was unrealistically overcharged, and maybe, just maybe, he was slightly obsessive. But, he was Sasuke's sexually overcharged, obsessive, pervert. And Sasuke would have it no other way.

Kissing him back, Kakashi smiled and sighed happily, pulling an arm to rest over Sasuke's midsection. Kakashi had everything he wanted and yet he wanted more, but not for himself. He had to work at letting Sasuke be, he had him and he needed to learn to protect Sasuke without constantly needing to claim him so animalistically. Kakashi could be happy, and he was- and would always be.

Sasuke took a deep breath. He knew he should probably not be thinking about the slight pain in his ass...and while Kakashi was rough with him...it was...pleasurable, to say the least. Sasuke knew he had just yelled at Kakashi, telling him not to touch him again, at least not until the end of their nap, but...thinking about how the man treated him...it made him a little, well, hot. He swallowed the lump in his throat then angled his face upwards to his husband's. "Kashi?"

"Hm?" He questioned without words. Kakashi opened his sharingan eyes and looked down to the bundle nestled in beside him. "Yeah, Sasuke? You want more blankets? Need more room?" he asked, hoping he was covering all the bases.

Well, he should be saying yes to those questions but... "No actually...I mean...I think...I need it..." Sasuke replied biting his bottom lip slightly. He hoped Kakashi understood what it was. He really didn't think he'd be able to explain it...well, he could explain it but he wouldn't want to. It would be too embarrassing and he knew he'd probably just lie.

"Uh-what?" Again? Oh God- was that what Kakashi thought it was? Wanting to ease his curiosity quickly, Kakashi turned over an raised the blanket from Sasuke's waist and peeked underneath. "Oh." Oh yes, it was what he thought. Kakashi dropped the sheet and backed away slowly, looking at the wall. Kakashi's thoughts rushed around in his head, catching like wild fire. Could he get it up? How could Sasuke want it? Why? What did he do? Was Sasuke playing- obviously not. "Oh." he uttered again, his eyes rolling in the back of his head as he thought of more insane questions. "T-that... and me... to-? Oh." He slumped back with a thud, his head hitting the head board before it fell to the pillows. Yeah, he wouldn't be getting it up for a while.

Sasuke felt his eyes go wide and then a small smirk pull at his lips. He'd made Kakashi faint. Oh well. He'd be here waiting, once the man got up. And Sasuke would definitely make Kakashi make up all the time they lost.

A/N:

KakaSasu_4ever: HOLY MAN! XD! We finally posted the Christmas story we were going to finish before Easter! Oh well. Thank you all for being patient and we hope you liked it (even the reeeeaaaalllly long chapter 10). Thanks for sticking with us and as always, please REVIEW! We love it!

MAKandCHEESE: Well, it took us a long while, but we did it! And the winner is... the fan girls! XD We had so much fun writing this fan fiction and in truth this one was the first fan fiction we ever finished writing together. We hope you all liked it and will follow us into our other fan fictions. We worked hard on this for you guys! We love you! Please, read, review, and rate!

hugs,

KakaSasu_4ever and MAKandCHEESE


End file.
